Memories of Radcliffe Way
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Book 3 of the Clala Saga-In the wake of Dracula's death, it seems everything in the monster world has settled at last. But could it stay that way? Then, as senior year approaches for the ghouls, everyone begins to keep dirty little secrets, but just what they are could put everything on the line for everyone.
1. What Happens In Vegas 1

**Clala Saga Book 3: Memories of Radcliffe Way**

**What Happens in Vegas**

_1_

Nobody would've thought when they heard the name Dracula that they were talking about a mentor, a dear friend, a lover, a life saver, a father, a husband, or a leader. They thought of my father as the bloodsucking demon of the night, the son of the devil.

That couldn't have been farther from the truth.

I spent sixteen centuries with my father. I loved him from the very depths of my heart, just as he loved me. More than he ever loved his wives, more than he ever loved his money. My father lived a long, hard life. A constant struggle for the greater good. I never realized that there was rhyme and reason to his madness. I was his little girl until the end.

Even if I was his little princess, his will was the law for our people. My uncle was to run the supernatural world with the people my father appointed. My stepmother, Olivia, was going to run DracuCorp-his business. He left me everything. Absolutely everything. All the money in the bank, all the houses, all the servants, all the countless, priceless possessions he collected in his lifetime. I inherited the castle, I inherited the country, I inherited the throne. I inherited things of value that no one else would ever see, things I'd never seen. His personal studies, his research, his observations. The dirty details on every slayer clan known to man. Ancient army plans, ancient maps. I owned history and the world.

But it might as well have been snowing in June, because that's how I felt as I stood on the mossy ground under a grove of shady maples, my father's grave under a natural tent of trees. We were in Romania; my whole family. My whole street. Practically the whole world had converged, but this was private. The wake had been open, like he wanted. I spent time talking to more people than I'd ever imagined. With tears in my eyes, I squeezed Olivia's hand supportively. My father was a bigger superhero than I imagined. He was always our superman, though. He had been there for us and I was sure he'd continue to be, even in death. Even if I told my son to deliver my goodbye for me. He had. My father had been grateful.

The civilians of Salem were in Castle Dracula, protected from the rest of the world, while Olivia and I, Clawd and our children, and Gory, Bram, Sangria and Gabriel (the latter four at my request) stood in my family graveyard and celebrated my father's life. He was incredibly traditional for a vampire. When the grave was ready to be covered, we dropped in the flowers. I had done my crying. I had done my grieving. A new day was dawning. But when Emmett dropped in his blood rose from Catalina's hip and blew the box in the ground a kiss, he murmured, "Bye Grandpa." and I lost it.

I was back in a mess of tears. Finally revealed to the world, I was also revealing to the world that I was not the hard ruler my father had been to them. I had an incredibly soft heart. I was incredibly weak at the moment. We were led away from the grave, put into a separate, more private limo than everyone else's, and driven back to the castle. Clawd held me on one side while Gory sat at my other, her arms wrapped tightly around me. Even if her adopted sire-Emmett's biological grandfather-had been my father's rival, perhaps the sweetness of it all had been that my father outlived him. Maybe it was what he thought in his final moments. I didn't know, I wished I knew.

"This is the song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, this is the song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes" Gabriel started singing as he stared out the window.

Sangria cracked a smile. Emmett laughed and Catalina giggled. Luc sniffed and smiled, Jon chuckled, and their daughter just grinned. Rainee started humming the tune while Gabriel repeated his little song, not stopping until we were all smiling.

"Finally, you put getting on people's nerves to use" Sangria teased.

"I thought he put that to use with Valeria" Luna said with a smirk.

Luc clamped his hands over his daughter's ears, causing Luna and Catalina to cover the younger ones' ears too. He looked directly at his sister, "Can we please not bring up the less appealing parts of the female anatomy?"

"Only to you, bro" DJ said.

I held up my hand, "I don't want to discuss either of your sex lives. Ever. Not just right now, ever."

"We walked in on you and dad once" Luc said, "You can listen to this."

Clawd's jaw dropped. I blushed. Bram burst into laughter. As we climbed out, Sangria glanced back, "Sam!"

She ran over to someone getting out of the latter limos and I glanced to her brother, "Sam?"

She kissed the boy's cheeks and led him over, "Mrs. Wolf, I want you to meet somebody. This is Sam Harker. We've met before."

"Harker? What...?"

Olivia stiffened. And then I noticed. How hadn't I? The majority of the people were women and young men. Women. Alex was the only one that lingered when I brought him and Olivia away, "Livvy, I think I know what's going on here..."

"I think I do too."

"We've just invited all of dad's surviving lovers and illegitimate children."

"If he wasn't dead, I'd kill him."


	2. What Happens In Vegas 2

_Thanks for all the love you guys, on here and SORW! I'll be updating the live journal tomorrow with the next-Gen characters. I did lose the original chapter (T_T), but I've done my best to rewrite. Not as good as the first, sorry._

_2_

Olivia was...pissed. While a good portion of the people attending my father's funeral were his colleagues, it had also been established that I had brothers. And quite a few of them. They were the only living children-he'd probably had some fifteen that lived past infancy, and maybe countless others that didn't. Xarus and Janus were fraternal twins from the Greco-Roman peninsula, some eight hundred years old. Zander was a native Romanian and closest to me so far, he was in his five hundreds. Quincey and Sam were both the children of the legendary Jonathan and Mina Harker-or rather, Mina and my father. But apparently, they'd both been my father's lovers at one point. And if that didn't piss Livvy off, nothing would.

Zander and I had left the study and had some Earl Grey tea with milk and sugar-the British way. Even for someone under half my age, he was still intriguing in his own way. He had a similar story, that was probably why we felt so close to each other.

But, I was getting my much needed relaxation. For a while, I could forget brothers and death and pain and sorrow. I'd been wrapped in this blanket of agony for weeks; the revenge had only brought me a temporary freedom from it.

I sunk into the scalding water and sighed. My body was heavy with lethargy and my eyes were falling shut quickly. Ever since we got to Romania it had been nothing but constant work. I shut my eyes and pushed it all away, sinking partly under the bubbles. The water felt thick; I loved it. It was rich with rose scented perfumes. I smiled. I didn't need to be a werewolf to know he was there, even if sharing his blood had given me the subtle biological changes toward it. Clawd's fingers caressed my hair, "How do you feel?"

"Tired" I whispered, "You?"

"Yeah, half dead, but there."

I couldn't help but smile, opening my eyes, "Wanna join me?"

"Let me take care of you" he murmured, rolling up his sleeves. I would've protested, but he didn't let me. He put shampoo in his hands and massaged it through my hair, caressing the strands in his fingers. I sighed, letting my eyes remain shut. He ran water through my hair. I leaned up and kissed his jaw, my heart filled with the kind of warmth only Clawd provided. Yes, I'd changed because of him, I had my own moving, heat-generating blood, but his love brought me a deeper kind of warmth than that. He reached for my towel and I took care of finishing up, rinsing off and climbing out to the fluffy pink bathmat. Wrapping me up, he smirked, "I can tell this is your bathroom. It's like a tribute to goth Barbie."

I smacked his shoulder and he grinned, kissing me lovingly. I yawned, nuzzling into his chest, trusting him to care for me. He did, running his fingers through my hair and drying it with another towel, "Go to sleep. I got you."

It felt like I'd just blinked my eyes, but when I woke up, we were cuddled up in bed in the middle of the night. I was fully dressed and he was fast asleep, blankets tossed around us. I leaned up and kissed his jaw, nuzzling into his warm chest. His arms closed around me protectively. I knew what he'd been trying to do, he was trying to keep me from snapping again. But I didn't feel that kind of stress anymore. When I fell asleep again, it actually felt like I slept. My eyes fluttered, sensing sunlight and I nestled against his beating heart. Directly under my ear, his pulse filled my senses until I was coherent enough to caress his chest in light circles.

I sat up and blushed, wiping the corner of my mouth. He chuckled, making my blush deepen, "Morning, sleeping beauty."

"I drooled" I muttered, turning red.

"It's not the first time" he teased. I glanced up to him sheepishly; I hadn't realized he was awake. He drew me up for a tender kiss, his lips tracing mine lovingly. Very gently, he showered me in kisses, paying special attention to my neck and collarbone. I arched into him and purred, running my fingers through his hair, "Clawd..."

"Stay in bed" he murmured, "For me."

I smirked, "Why?"

"Because, it's Doctor Wolf's orders."

I went to climb out of bed. He scooped me up and carried me down the stairs, only letting me free on the main floor landing to go straighten up. After a moment, I followed the scent of fresh food to the kitchen.

Deuce and his mother were cooking side by side under the watchful gaze of every werewolf in the castle. Everyone must've just woken up since there were no children yet in sight.

I nestled into Clawd's chest and glanced to Rocco, Rom, Deugi and Howleen. They all seemed on edge, waiting for food. I could almost imagine Cleo kicking him out of bed for waking her up at this hour.

Deuce put down a large platter stacked with pancakes and withdrew his hand, "I'm almost afraid to touch the plates anymore."

Rocco coiled to spring, but Rom let us go first. I smiled, gathering my food before going around the table to give my pack-brother a hug. He mussed my hair, "Lala, you really need to get more sleep. I could hear you snoring down the hall."

Howleen repressed a laugh.

"You did not" I said, blushing.

"Did so" Rocco teased, as if he were a ten year old boy.

"Maybe that was Cleo" I said to him.

"Cleo doesn't snore."

All eyes focused on the last people to shuffle in as they shuffled in. Kate grabbed a plate, her hair sticking up, seemingly oblivious to all life forms but food. Andy followed suit. Rocco glanced to Rom and turned a light shade of pink, "I've been wrong before."

Kate looked at him, "Wasn't me."

Andy saluted, "That's why I've never invited you to bunk with us."

Rocco faked a twitch, "As if I'd want to. I'm sure you two would keep us up."

"Uh-huh, cause the princess needs her beauty sleep" Kate said, grabbing a fork and starting to eat the pancakes plain.

"She's a pharaoh, not a princess" Rocco muttered.

"I meant you" Kate shot back. Andy laughed. Cuddled up to Clawd, I leaned against the counter and waited for more food, letting everyone else grab some. He glanced down to me and I couldn't help but smile back, my fingers locked with his, silently reaffirming my promise that no matter how many vampires in the world were my friends or my blood, my pack would always be my family.


	3. What Happens In Vegas 3

_SilverDancer24- Thank you! Haha you're the second person to compare me to Shakespeare! I'm starting to believe it -blushes-_

_ClawdxLala12- Thank you! I've had people ask me about Luc and Jon and their baby for a while, so all I can say is look to the coming chapter for answers, I know I've got a lot to tell._

_3_

Stella Maria Wolf-King was only thirteen months old, but just like her parents, she was as smart as could be. Crawling on the rich, ancient carpet that covered the stone floor of the landing, she looked eagerly between her parents. Genetically, she was both of their children; Luc and Luna had the exact same DNA, just with different gender chromosomes, and she was very well aware that she was special as far as the family went.

Jon held her while they sat together in front of the flat screen, watching the American news.

"Nothing on Salem" Luc sighed with relief.

"Never is" Jon teased.

"The crash was" Luc murmured.

Jon sighed and rubbed the backs of his lover's shoulders, "First real news story in years, huh?"

He looked at him and shook his head, wrapping Jon tight in his arms, clinging to Stella, "I wonder if they found the bodies. If that made the news."

"Good thing we're here and not there. I'd rather Mom didn't see that."

"She's doing okay" Luc murmured, "I think being here is helping her."

"I know. I think so too."

Stella glanced between them and squirmed. Being released from Jon's side, she climbed off the couch and went running.

I saw her coming and scooped her up, cuddling her tightly. She giggled and cooed into my hair, sniffing slightly and wrapping her tiny fingers in it. She adored the pink, like it was an alien color to her. I carried her into the library, where the little ones played.

Noah was laying in the corner with a book while Jakob and Tiato put different coloured alchemy salts in the fireplace, watching as they changed colors. For two five year old boys, they got into an awful lot of trouble. Emmett was cuddling Tatiana. I smiled; I knew he was already in a stage of puppy love. It was like Luna and DJ, they'd latched onto each other and were inseparable as if they'd been glued at the hip. Anna, Clawrissa and Howlette were busy playing with Lexi's toys, and toddling up to Noah and sitting down, Gil and Lagoona's baby boy Triton. If only Kate's kids could join the party already, but I knew she was due any day now, and she wanted to be back in Salem for it. But Frankie had come out here, and I didn't want Kate to be alone. She'd come with everyone else, just in case, even if she didn't know my father particularly well. It was mostly out of the need for her own support and our friendship that she did, and I still appreciated it.

Alex, Emma and Haley walked in with Tommy and Slade. Alex turned light red, "Sorry mom."

Rainee popped up behind him, "I'm not sorry. We got ice cream."

I couldn't help but smile. Normally leaving a ten year old boy and his ten year old friends in front of a growing number of five-and-under children would've been a bad idea, but Alex was a smart, responsible boy. He'd been my little soldier since everything had started its downward spiral. I had never told anyone but my children and my father Emmett's real lineage. The wolves had figured it out, and promised not to say a word. After all, two out of three of Valentine's older kids turned out alright. I felt my throat tightened as I remembered the capture. The days of nearly constant sex until I'd become pregnant. That was all he'd wanted from me, just the chance to make me keep a part of him. While the other children seemed oblivious, Alex touched my arm, "Sit down, Mom. Please."

I did, letting him climb onto my lap. I clung to him tightly and breathed in against his shoulder. He smoothed my hair, "It's okay, Mom. It's okay."

But I still remembered the too-affectionate petting. The force with which Valentine took me. I'd screamed until my throat went raw, but it never deterred him.

"Mommy, it's okay" Alex soothed, cupping my face, forcing my eyes to meet his tender, amber ones, "It's okay. I promise."

I clutched him like he was his father. From behind, Clawdeen's gentle, warm hand rubbed circles on my shoulder, "Alex, you mind watching them?"

He shimmied out of my arms and took up my place in the chair when I'd moved. As soon as I was out the door, she enveloped me in a hug. I clung to her. She smoothed my hair and murmured, "You need to talk to someone, Lala. You know these demons aren't gonna go away unless you do. That's what therapy is for, but I'm free."

Like Gory and Clawd, but without the intimacy I'd shared with them, Clawdeen knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. She led me away from all the people, and I started tugging her along. I pulled her out the covered french doors and into the garden at the heart of the castle. The garden my father built for me. She stared in amazement at the wildly blooming plants. I took my seat by the fountain in the center and looked to her, "What do you wanna know?"

"Why was your heart beating so fast? You were scared."

"I thought of him" I whispered, "I thought of when he kidnapped me."

She didn't need to know who I was talking about. She sat beside me and held me, "You never told me about that."

"What was there to tell? He took...he took good care of me...but god, it hurt so much..."

She smoothed my hair, rocking me slightly, "Does it still hurt?"

"I have nightmares" I whispered. "He hurt me so much that it still haunts me. I know it's been five years...The nightmares used to be much worse. Now, it's like I'm watching a movie. A horrible movie I can't turn away from. They're flashbacks, usually...but at first, I used to be able to _feel_ him..." I choked on a sob. She rubbed my back, murmuring, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could handle it" I whispered. "It faded. The guilt faded. The shame faded. I love my son and I hate the man who made me bear him. But he's such a perfect little boy..."

"Guilt? What do you have to be guilty about, Lala, he raped you. You couldn't stop that."

Tears rolled down my face, "He made love to me in the mornings...he wouldn't stop until I was pregnant, but he tried...he really tried to be gentle with me...I liked it when he was gentle, Deenie..."

She smoothed my hair, "Yeah, and I also know you, Lala. If he wasn't holding you hostage, you would've never liked it. He was absolutely nothing to you. You got nothing to be guilty about, nothing to be afraid of or ashamed of. Valentine was just one twisted son of a bitch, it's not your fault."

"It's always my fault!" I nearly screamed, "Grayson is dead because of me! Nyla, Adam, Kota, my father, they're all dead because of me!"

"They are not-"

"My mother is dead because of me! Countless humans that I killed myself! My father's brides!"

"Lala-"

"I have so much blood on my hands, Clawdeen, and it's all my fault!"

She slapped me. Hard. It broke me out of my hysterics and made me cradle my face, sure she'd broken something.

"Are you gonna be calm now?"

Oddly, I felt relieved. The burden that weighed on me the past five years had eased considerably. The burden of the past seven months went away almost completely. I nodded. She walked around the fountain to me and sighed, "This is something I hoped I'd never asked you, but you love my brother, right? You've never called him somebody else's name in bed?"

I blushed a deep red, "Of course not, he's the only man I've ever been with of my own free will."

She smiled, "And he takes care of you, doesn't he? He loves you with all his heart."

I nodded.

"So stop feeling guilty, because my brother isn't an idiot. Lala, you're too important to all of us to not love. Nothing is your fault. Just do us all a favor and please let it go."

I brought her hand to my heart, "There are scars on it that'll always be there."

"Then stop being a pussy and start putting some lotion on it."

I smirked and nudged her, "The Brooklyn girl's guide to everything. You should've been born Greek."

"He says put Windex on it, I say put lotion on it, either way you gotta put something on it."

I grasped her before she could walk away, nuzzling into her shoulder as she petted my hair, "I love you Lala. We all do. So suck it up and deal with it."

"Bitch, yes bitch."

She howled with laughter and pinched me, "Careful, I'll bite you."

"Ooh, shame you're not Clawd."

She clamped her hands over her ears, "I can't hear you! I mentally block out all sexual speaking of my brother!"

I kissed her cheek, "Let's get the ghouls together and have a little celebration before we head home."

"Tonight. You still got something to do."

I raised a brow to her.

"Somebody's gotta break it to the vampire horde that you got all of Dracula's stuff. Need a bodyguard?"

"Probably." I bit my lower lip. Could I disappoint them all, if that was what they'd come for? If that was what they'd come for, why did I care what they thought? Linking arms with Clawdeen, I said, "Get your sister to come too. We're gonna face a room of potentially dangerous vampires with a pack."


	4. What Happens In Vegas 4

_Biggest Fan- Thank you! :) It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?_

_SilverDancer24- Thank you! and yes hehe, he DID name her stella._

_4_

They sat around in a loose circle, congregated around the fireplace in the library. I could see why Uncle Vlad didn't come around them. Mina and Jonathan were quietly watching Janus and Xarus act like socialites. Sam was flipping through books, Sam was quite possibly the one that annoyed me the least, while Quincey seemed to sulk about in a corner. Zander smiled the moment we entered and abandoned his tea for a warm hug, practically floating across the room to embrace me, kissing both of my cheeks with a familial grace.

"What the hell is in the tea?" Howleen whispered to Clawdeen none-too-discreetly.

They all straightened up but Sam. I could tell just from looking at him that Sam really couldn't care less what it was I had to say to them.

"We're going home tomorrow" I said, "All of us."

"So it's quite good you got to this then" Xarus said, lighting a cigarette, "So, who gets father's inheritance?"

"No one. He didn't leave anyone an inheritance."

They all straightened up, "What? Surely he must've distributed his properties..."

I wasn't stupid; I knew how to lie.

"He did, but not to us. No money either."

"God damn" Janus murmured.

"Who gets the throne?" Mina said, trying to make the words seem casual.

"Again, none of us. He named someone else."

They leapt to their feet and snarled, "Liar!"

"He named her!"

"He had to have!"

Even Zander seemed pissed. He moved away and returned to his tea.

"He didn't name me. He named someone else. The same person he left his inheritance to."

"Who?" Janus snarled.

"Sasha Rasputin."

They all went silent. From their reaction I could tell, nobody knew he was dead. That was the beauty of vampirism, it didn't matter if you kept out of touch for long periods of time. The anger that had simmered down began to flare again. It was as if they planned to hunt him down. Clawdeen and Howleen watched, both on edge, until finally, Howleen started to growl.

They started to quiet. I smiled to myself. But the tension in the room was still so thick it could've been sliced like bread. They dispersed. It was quite obvious they were going to go pack. I wrapped my arms around Clawdeen and Howleen both, "Thank you."

"We got your back, sis" Howleen said, squeezing back.

...

Alex sighed as he packed his little brother's suitcase. He'd never unpacked, of course, neither had the majority of the people, but Emmett tended to be messy so unpacking him was inevitable. As the little vampire boy nestled up to his teddy bear, napping away in the center of the bed, Alex sighed. He stared at Emmett for a long moment, eyes searching for the subtle thing that didn't look like his mother. He couldn't find anything.

A soft knock on the door broke him from his thoughts as Haley slipped inside. Her shaggy, slightly fluffy red hair was tipped in black, and it was natural. Alex found it intriguing; after all, as far as Doctor Jekyll had been concerned, he'd created some genetic mysteries. Haley Hyde, in his eyes, was one of them.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey" he muttered back, zipping Emmett's suitcase, "Everybody packed?"

She nodded and walked over, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." He tucked Emmett in, "Good thing we're leaving in the morning."

He was taken by surprise when Haley's arms wrapped around his torso. He tensed, but then realized she was hugging him. He exhaled and patted her visible hands, "What's wrong?"

"I like it here. I'm sorry your grandpa died and all...and I'm sorry all this has been happening to you..."

He turned around and hugged her fully. This time she was surprised, but her arms wrapped tightly around him, "Oh Alex..."

He smiled, but tears reached his eyes, "I'm so strong...for my mom, for my sister, for everybody...I just really, really want somebody to let me cry..."

"Go ahead. I'm here" she said, squeezing his shoulder supportively.

He hugged her tight and sat at the foot of his little brother's bed. Softly, she ran her fingers through his hair, and he completely lost his composure. Haley's eyes softened and warmed, the soothing circles she rubbed on his back slowly grew softer. She hugged him tightly and murmured, "Alex, I'm here, you know. You might be my sister's best friend, but I exist too."

He clung on, "I know that..."

His attempt at humor made her smile. She sighed and had him lay down, watching as he curled up to his little brother. She tucked him in and smiled, "You'd do anything to protect him, wouldn't you?"

He nodded.

"Is it a Wolf thing?"

Alex looked up. Suddenly, he was tired of keeping secrets. He grasped her hand and had her sit down near them both, "How well can you keep a secret?"

She did one better on both, she laid on Emmett's other side and she squeezed Alex's hand supportively, "I'll take it to the grave."

"Then I've got a lot to tell you."


	5. What Happens In Vegas 5

_5_

We had private jets, the airport shut down for us alone. The vampires had left during the night, disgruntled as ever.

We were on a plane with Clawdeen, Abbey and Gory's families, the others in the other planes. I couldn't help but smile at the beyond obvious between Abbey and Tatiana. The boys looked more like Romulus. There was no mistaking how close in appearance Abbey and Tati were. I wondered, errantly, if Abbey's mother looked similar too.

I loved love. I loved to watch people in love. Bram came up behind Gory and held her hips as she stowed her suitcase. Deuce and Deenie curled up on the couch with her laptop out; surely she was working on new designs. Abbey fixed Tatiana's shoes as Romulus held her on his lap. We were happy as could ever be. All of us. There was still a part of my heart-a sizable chunk- that throbbed with agony at the thought of my fallen family. But my father wouldn't want this for me. He wouldn't want this for anyone.

While our kids amused themselves with their laptops, their own children, or their gaming devices, Clawd and I curled up together. He held my cheek and brushed his thumb softly over my face. I kissed his palm, reveling in the warmth of his touch. He rubbed my arms gently, creating warmth, "Tired?"

I nodded, "I wanna go home and go to sleep for a week."

"Well, I'd love to say I can..."

I smiled and curled into his chest, "At least for a while, right?"

He cupped my face, "I promise you, when we get home we'll unpack, get the kids settled, and have a nice-" I blushed as his tone lowered until only his husky whisper in my ear was making my cheeks flame, "warm bath together. Then, we'll go to bed...if you want to."

I nearly moaned, biting down on my lip as he nuzzled my cheek, his lips brushing lightly over my jaw. My lips parted but no sound came out. Heat rushed through my bloodstream, my skin warming under his touch. Discreetly, he slipped his hand up my skirt, his palm resting on my inner thigh. My pulse increased. I turned to him and he smiled, lightly rubbing my skin, "That's the innocent Daddy's ghoul I fell in love with."

I turned three different shades of pink, "You are so mean to me sometimes."

"What? It's true." He captured my lips in a soft, tender-but-needy kiss. I melted. His claws sought my underwear. I moaned into his mouth, feeling the light brush of his sharp claw through my panties. He broke away, his eyes smoldering like embers, "I love you so much."

I cupped his face, nuzzling my nose to his, "I love you too."

Smirking slightly, his hand rested on my hip as he tugged the edge of my panties down. I bit my lip; I knew my eyes were as heated as his as I wrapped him up in my arms, "Clawd Wolf, you keep teasing me like that and I'll just have to take you to the back."

He moved his hand away from the edge of my panties to grip my backside firmly. My cheeks flamed. His lips brushed over them, "God, all this time and you still blush." His lips lightly brushed mine before he kissed me again, deeply and lovingly. He wrapped his arm around my back, pressing my hips into his, and he went for my throat. My heart nearly palpitated when his lips caressed my jugular. I bit down on my lip almost hard enough for my fangs to puncture the skin. Softly, he ran his tongue over my skin before he bit down. I jumped, the blush draining from my cheeks to the place he was biting. He groped me eagerly, like we were a couple of teenagers under the bleachers. I reveled in his kisses, I reveled in the harsh press of his teeth into my neck. He left bruises, he could've drank my blood, but he didn't want to. We might as well have been teenagers again, because all he wanted to do was give me a nice, noticeable hickey. I turned three shades of pink, "Clawd!"

"What?" He grinned playfully as he donned a fake Romanian accent, "I like to bite your neck."

I shoved his shoulder, "I'll bite something else you keep that up."

"Ooh" he teased back, leaning in close to kiss me again, "Feisty."

...

I couldn't help myself, I was overjoyed to be home. Everyone was. Everything calmed down quickly, but just as I expected, it didn't stay that way.

Alex and Emmett had crashed almost as soon as we got home. Catalina was sleeping by now, I knew that much. I was preparing a bath while Clawd unpacked, my robe closed over my underwear. I'd pinned my hair up and back, sighing as I felt the warm water under my hands.

"Almost ready babe?" he called, obviously teasing me.

"Oh I am, but the bath water doesn't want to be hot enough."

I could hear his smirk, "Really? You can't compare anything to you anymore, babe. I know how hot you really are."

I heard a thump. I got up, flicking off the light before peeking out the frosted glass window. I glanced down, eyes trained, and broke into a smile. Sitting on the picnic table in the back yard, a familiar figure dressed in dirty overalls with big ears was breaking twigs for a fire. I couldn't help but grin and call out, "Kipling!"

His head snapped up and he blushed sheepishly, waving. I glanced back into the house, "Clawd, it's Kipling!"

"Kipling?" he asked, moving to my side. His hand softly rested on my hip as he looked out. Kipling turned a few different shades of red at having been discovered. I spun on my heel and darted out, taking the stairs two at a time to race downstairs and let him in. He hadn't moved, so I ran across the dewy grass and out to him, hugging him. He turned even redder, "Um, Draculaura? Y-You're mostly...you know..."

I laughed, "You're alive!"

He nodded, sheepishly wrapping his arms around my waist. I hugged him tightly as he hugged me. I tugged him back toward the house, but he didn't budge, "Draculaura, please...just go inside. This is...really awkward..."

"But where are you staying? I thought you were dead for five years!"

"I'm just good at hiding" he admitted with a blush, ever one for modesty. I flung my arms around him again and he hesitantly patted my head, "Can you please get dressed?"

It was the rudest I think Kipling had ever thought he was as I watched him blush deep pink. I nodded and led him back toward the house. He tugged away, "I'm okay. I promise."

Clawd stepped out and put his hand on the small of my back, "Go take a bath, babe. I'll be right there."

I glanced at Kipling who looked sheepishly to Clawd, as if he expected to get chided. But Clawd's smile held nothing but warmth. I nodded and left them be as I went upstairs. Checking the water a final time, I got up and sighed.

"Kipling is gonna go over to Andy and Kate's for now."

I couldn't help but smile, "You can only fit a few more people into that house."

He went up behind me and slipped his arms around me, "Nice little surprise, huh?"

I leaned back and kissed his jaw, "Better than we've been having."

He slipped my robe open from the top, holding me close, "We can make some more."

I smiled and caressed his hands, leaning back and kissing his jaw, "I love you. So much, Clawd. So much."

"I love you too, Draculaura. With every breath I take."

His touch was tender as he helped me into the bath before stripping himself. As I watched him, my heart swelled with love. Nothing made me feel as safe and warm and loved as Clawd did. As he climbed in with me, his arms wrapping around me securely, I felt real, true peace. I kissed him lovingly, nuzzling into his chest. He held me tightly, rubbing my back, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I couldn't help but notice that our hearts were still beating in perfect synch. And that was perfect to me.

**MH**


	6. Thrill

**Thrill**

From camping out in abandoned mental hospitals to graveyard hikes, once upon a time it had all been about the thrill. The urge to do something I wasn't supposed to. Of course, the urge had subsided when Clawd and I had more or less "found" each other. But there was still a different kind of thrill I sought. The kind of thrill only my wolf-mate could give me.

The thrill of the hunt.

The moon had ripened out to full in a matter of days. For the first time, we really had nothing to fear. At least, I hoped we did. I had people watching my father's old lovers and other children, keeping me updated if they made a move. I wasn't going to let my peace be threatened, but I wasn't about to worry about the _what if_ either.

Catalina had Max over. They were laying together on the couch, old slasher films being their poison of choice today. Since they returned from Romania they'd been inseparable. Alex was upstairs, Emmett was asleep. My sweet little boy...

Clawd grabbed me roughly by the hips, pulling me back against his chest. I tried not to grin in anticipation as he leaned in and whispered to me, "Wanna go play hide and seek?"

I glanced back, "We have time."

He gripped my face and turned me toward him, his lips covering mine. I melted against him, not too shocked when he grasped my hips, firmly keeping my body pressed to his. I arched back into him, grinding against him. He bit down on my lip, drawing blood. I moaned in submission, wrapping my fingers in his hair, "Oh Clawd..."

He drew back. My knees felt weak. I leaned back into him, heat coursing through my blood. I loved it when he got dominant, when his body felt like a part of mine. He caressed my cheek , holding my face in his hand as he bit down sharply on the hollow of my throat. I gasped, baring my fangs. A flash of pain, a wave of pleasure. I sealed my lips together, trying to calm my racing heart as I felt his tongue brushing lightly over the wound he inflicted. The skin under his mouth grew tender. I felt my eyes flutter on their own, but I was lost in his touch. His gentle caress traveled my body so heatedly. He pinned me against the wall, a soft gasp escaping my lips as he pinned me there, his lips harshly covering mine again. I arched back against him, his hands clutching my curves and tearing at my clothes. He seemed to take handfuls of everything at once. I could've marveled in the sensation of my body fitting perfectly against his, every part of me made to be his, but he gently drew away. He growled, low yet playful.

"Run" he snarled in my ear.

Chills ran down my spine as I grinned, kicking off my heels and taking off out the back door. I didn't bother to look back, I didn't want to. My strides elongated, my cardio kicked up and I ran directly into the trees like I knew he wanted me to. I leapt over the ravine and followed the un-trekked path, cutting through milkweed and the short grasses. I couldn't hear him and he knew he had it to his advantage. At some point between the charging, loping beast he'd been at seventeen and now, he'd turned into a hunter. Purely predator. Lethal, graceful, and so damn sexy. I stopped, my heart pounding, my lungs flexing, chest heaving. I panted and shot my gaze around. I was fast, he was equal to me. I was silent, so was he. But I liked these games, when I didn't have to be silent. When I could run around like a mortal and pretend the big bad wolf was hunting me. My cardio kicked up instinctively. My skin prickled with heat. I bit my lower lip and listened, practically tasting the air for the telltale heat of his skin. The slightest trace of his familiar scent.

He got the jump on me this time. I was swiftly yanked off my feet, pinned between him and a sturdy white pine. His hard muscle pressed me back into the wood, his eyes glowing as if they'd been lit by fire. Lust made his eyes cloudy. He swiftly ripped my top fully open, sealing his mouth over my skin. I panted, winding my fingers in his hair. He reached between my body and the tree to remove my bra, showering my exposed skin with attention. I arched back, heat building between my thighs. None too gently, he tore my skirt all the way up, hooking my panties off with his claws, scraping them along my hips. I moaned, bucking softly against his touch. He grabbed my backside and sunk his claws into me, bringing a low moan from the center of my being. I felt the animal in me awake, the need for more dominating all other instinct.

"Open my jeans. Now" he snarled.

I trembled and yanked open his pants swiftly, kissing on his neck, brushing my fangs against his tender skin. He pinned me between his body and the tree, taking me swiftly and none too gently either. My head rolled back against the solid wood, helpless to do much else but moan, "Oh Clawd..."

He snarled softly, his mouth resuming the path of travel down my skin. He had absolutely no trouble ravishing me, his attention more luxury than I'd ever felt. I cried out in pleasure, his body and mine creating the kind of sensations I'd only been able to dream about for the longest time. My legs slipped around his waist, locking there to keep our bodies close. As his pace built, his thrusts getting harder, I bared my fangs, turning my head. The control I had on my urges was fading fast and he knew it. He smeared my blood over my body, loving me inside and out. His hand cupped my breast, teasing me. I cried out, trying to vocalize the ecstasy. He gripped my chin and turned my face, making my gaze meet his. He was the alpha. I felt a soft shudder run down my spine. I blinked. I tried to submit, but the urge was too great. He pinned me there, driving harder into me, my nails drawing blood against his back. I looked at him pleadingly, "Please...Clawd, please..."

He half-roared and sunk his sharp teeth into my neck again. He drew blood again. I howled in pleasure as the bite brought me over the edge, my thoroughly aching muscles tensing against him before I went limp in his arms. He pinned me to the tree, burying to the hilt inside me and released. I moaned softly at the sensation, my eyes fluttering shut. He knew how to give every part of me what it needed. The vampire, to bite or be bitten. The wolf, to be clawed and dominated. And the rest of me, my logical, rational, sane mind to just be loved by him. He held me tightly, keeping me close. I closed my eyes and wrapped him up in my arms, my body supported in his. He gathered what was left of my clothes and brought them with, wrapping me up in them. I nuzzled into him and yawned, my head against his shoulder as he carried me home. Every part of me was thoroughly worn out until my body recuperated, a process that took a few minutes. I yelped as I felt the both of us go airborne, cracking open my eyes to see him ducking into the bedroom window. I giggled, "Clawd Wolf, we are not teenagers anymore."

"Does that matter?" he brought me over to the bed and laid me down, unwrapping the skirt from my hips. He frowned, "Shit."

I blushed, "Is it deep?"

"You wanna sit down tomorrow?"

I turned pinker as he left my side. I gingerly touched my side. From the top of my hip to my thigh, I felt deep scratches that had only cauterized. I could only imagine how bad the jagged ones on my backside were. I turned red, "Oh dammit, Clawd! You would!"

He returned with a bottle of antiseptic and a cotton ball. My eyes widened and I squirmed away. He gripped me and tugged me back, rolling me onto my stomach. I whined, "Be gentle..."

He laughed out loud, "So you can take my claws an inch into your skin, but you can't take a little peroxide?"

I blushed deeper at that, "Shut up."

He kissed the back of my neck, brushing the peroxide over that first, "Sorry."

I hissed sharply as the antibacterial solution made the fresh wound burn. Baring my fangs, I glanced back to him. He seemed a little too happy with himself as he cleaned my wounds, his touch tender on my body. I felt like crying as my backside began to throb. I bit down on my lower lip as his hand tenderly rested on the small of my back, "How's that feel?"

"Sore" I muttered with a slight, put-out pout.

He leaned forward and kissed the backs of my shoulder blades, "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. Ever since we'd begun making love on the full moons, he'd been more and more in control. The animal side of him had come to terms with his terms, his constant gentleness. He set aside the peroxide and rubbed my back, "Sorry."

"For what?" my cheeks flamed on their own. He leaned forward, brushing his lips oh-so-alluringly across the back of my neck, brushing my hair to one side. His mouth traced the fresh bite mark he'd just given me, making the tension relax.

"Wanna take a bath together?"

I nodded, letting him get up. I propped up on my elbows and waited for him, crossing my ankles in the air and partly tucking myself under the sheet. I stretched out and smiled, fluffing my hair. I knew he was there, but I couldn't resist. He growled softly, "Dammit Lala, you just love putting yourself in danger, don't you?"

"Twenty years and you haven't done that much damage" I teased, "You've lost your edge, Clawd."

I saw the wolf accept the challenge before he did. He smirked as he flicked the sheet back with a snap of his wrist, his hand resting on the small of my back, "Your bath is ready, my love."

I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Come join me?"

"Of course" he murmured, carrying me off to the bath. My phone began to ring. He glanced to me and I waved it off, "They can leave a message. Whatever it is, it can wait."

I saw the message light flash on as he carried me into the bathroom. Our eyes locked and I smiled, nuzzling him tenderly. Everything could wait until I was damn well ready for it.

**MH**


	7. Moonlight Sonata

**Moonlight Sonata**

Her head rested on his shoulder on the supported porch swing that hung from the big tree outside their home. Operetta was moving out with Darren, the way Christi had two years ago. Toralei and Heath were staying, though, as they had nowhere to go and not much money to travel with. Andy sighed, stroking her back, "They're okay, Kate."

She glanced up to him and smiled, "I know. But still. Everyone's leaving."

"Not everyone" he teased, rubbing her stomach, "That's two more rooms taken up again. We've still got Heath and Tora and her boys."

As much as she forced a smile, he knew the idea of her best friend moving out hurt. He rubbed her shoulder and placed a light kiss to her neck, "You always have me."

That perked her up considerably as she teased back, "I better."

Gathering her onto his lap, he rubbed her belly and looked at her with the kind of love that could only be pure. She smiled and cupped his cheek, her fingers tracing the soft contour of his cheekbone, "Oh Andy...my gentle, sweet, perfect Andy..."

His touch was light and gentle against her vulnerable body. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach, her eyes lighting up from within. His attention was drawn away, though. She climbed off of his lap, sensing his excitement and distraction, glancing back in the direction he'd looked. She bit down on her lower lip slightly, noticing the rather large, overall-clad figure shuffling down the street sheepishly.

"Kipling!" he got to his feet and took off like a child at Christmas.

Kipling's head raised and he broke into a smile, "Andy!"

While the two hugged so hard they fell off the curb, Kate stood. Her smile was no longer forced as she watched them from afar. A sharp pain broke her thoughts as she nearly doubled over, grasping ahold of the swing to steady herself. Few words had been exchanged, but she had no trouble breaking into their reunion with the news, "Andy!"

He glanced back, hearing the note of pain in her voice. He rushed to her side, his large friend following. She gripped his arm and growled, "It's time."

"We gotta get Frankie-"

"Do it fast!" she hissed.

"You think she'll-"

"No hospitals!" Kate snapped on instinct. "I did fine without them before..."

Gently scooping her up, he carried her inside, "Operetta!"

"What-...did you call Frankie yet?"

"No" Kate squeaked.

He set her on the top landing and waved Andy off, "Go get her then! Personally!"

Before Andy dashed out, he looked to Kipling, "Stay with her, okay?"

The sheepish, boyish giant nodded. Things had changed so much while he perpetually stayed the same, much like Andy. The pained howl of Andy's mate made Kipling glance from the door to the stairs and gingerly begin his ascension. The first thing he noticed was that Operetta and Toralei weren't seeming to be able to keep her calm. Her sharp claws dug into Toralei's arm. He watched as blood welled up and poured over her skin, though she endured the pain for her friend. Hesitantly, he approached and began to stroke her hair. Her eyes, wild with pain, locked on him. She growled and this time, Toralei yowled as her claws went in deeper.

"It's okay" he soothed. "I...I used to live on a farm. I watched births all the time."

"Whoop-de-fucking-do for you" she hissed between gritted fangs.

"Relax" he soothed.

"How can I fucking relax?" she snapped, "The baby wants out, now!"

He moved to Toralei's side, letting her go take care of the badly bleeding gash in her arm and gently taking Kate's hand in his bigger one, "It's okay. Just...just push."

She locked eyes with him, "I've given birth before."

"You don't look like it."

She smiled, exposing rows of sharp, lethal teeth. He almost shrunk back in fear. She gripped his hand tightly, "I like you."

"Honey, ya gotta push, not chat" Operetta murmured, rubbing her upper stomach. Kate's eyes flashed as she pushed, a sound between a growl and a scream slipping from between her clenched teeth. As her forehead beaded with sweat, Kipling gingerly brushed it away. Kate's eyes grew wild as she noticed the spreading blood on the towel under her hips, "Oh no...oh god...Operetta!"

"Push, Katie, now!" the southern belle snapped, her grip on Kate's hand almost as hard as vice versa. Two panicked tears ran down her cheeks as she pushed, Toralei re-emerging from the bathroom to steady her friend's knees, "It's okay, Kate. The baby looks okay."

Watching all the blood, Kipling thought he would be sick. He held her around her shoulders, confident that was not how it was supposed to happen.

She cried out sharply as running footsteps came up the stairs. Relieved, Andy came to replace him like a soldier on the front lines. He stepped back and watched, making himself content with that.

Kate screamed, "Frankie if you don't get my cubs out right now-!"

"Sorry, she's just-"

"I know what I am, Andy, stop talking for me!"

"Sorry!"

The terror in Kate's eyes was plain. She watched as-carefully-Frankie Stine helped her deliver the first of her twins. The moment the child was freed from her body, it began to wail. The panic subsided momentarily as a harsher contraction came, this one making tears spill over her face. She screamed an octave higher, her hand withdrawing from Operetta's to clamp over her midsection.

"Just push, Kate" Frankie soothed.

She shuddered and nodded, her lips beginning to pale. A fresh wave of red met Frankie's hands along with the second baby, who, like the first, began to cry. Pure relief made Kate's body go limp as she leaned back into Andy's arm.

"They're okay?" she sobbed.

"They're perfect" he soothed, brushing his lips lightly across her forehead.

Kipling backed away silently. Wiping the blood from her hands with a towel, Frankie gently pressed on Kate's waist. When she didn't respond, she went higher up until a sharp howl burst from the lycanthrope's lips, her hand snapping forward to slice her friend's face open, but Operetta caught it before she could get close.

"Easy Katie, easy" she soothed.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"I think her rib is broken. Can you get her over to my lab?"

Andy nodded slowly, glancing to Toralei, who held both of the wrapped babies. She nodded, "I'll follow."

Gathering her up in his arms, Andy went across the street.

"It's nice to see ya back" Operetta said after she'd joined Kipling in the kitchen. He was thankful to see there wasn't any blood on her hands. He nodded softly, "It's good to be back."

"Where ya been?" she asked casually.

"Around. M-Mostly Beaverton. It was nice there."

She nodded, "So you wanna stay around? We've got room. There's gonna be even more room soon...you know, the house has been added onto over the years."

He looked down, "If that would be okay..."

"It'll be fine, sugar. You need a place to crash for the night. I think we all do."

At the top of the stairs, a little tiger-striped boy greeted the duo, his hair mussed and stuck up in several directions, "Momma Op? What's all the screaming?"

"It's okay, sugar plum. Katie just had her babies."

As the little boy was lifted, he started to fall back asleep, holding a teddy bear in one hand, "Gonna be babies like me?"

"Not yet" she soothed, "Little babies."

Kipling smiled as he saw the protective way Operetta held the sleeping cub. It was a familiar sensation of warmth that filled his heart as he watched. He knew this was going to be his home for a good, long while.

...

"Good news, it wasn't so bad. Bad news, she needs to stay over for the night. We..don't really have a lot of room...I mean, my parents didn't set it up for two kids, so we're kinda packed in as it is...but if you wanna take the couch..."

Before Frankie could entirely stop talking, Andy picked her up in a bone-condensing hug. She laughed and hugged back, sparking slightly, "Andy, you're gonna electrocute yourself."

"Thank you, Frankie" he whispered into her hair, "Thank you for all of this."

She blushed, "It was no big deal, I do it all the time."

"Still. Thank you." The utmost sincerity in his words made her blush as she darted off upstairs to put her own kids to bed. Andy sunk down on the couch, about as exhausted as his mate.

The soft clink of a teacup made him turn his head. He found himself eye-to-eye with Jackson, a light smile on the vampire's gentle, boyish features.

"It's specialty is headaches. Trust me, when they start crying you're gonna need it."

"Thanks."

He nodded slightly, straightening up and shrugging, "Andy?"

He sat up slightly, listening.

"Thank you for being her friend. It means a lot to her. Especially that you'd call on her for this. She took after her mom for a reason, you know."

He shook his head, "No, I didn't."

"She can't...physically carry children. She can't have children of her own."

"But-"

"Her dad constructed a way to make an egg cell with her DNA in it, yeah. So yeah, Emma and Haley are ours, but...you know. We had to have a surrogate, and Frankie wasn't just about to sit back and let her go to any old hospital and let our kids be exposed to...all kinds of things."

"One of them is Holt's right?"

He nodded with a light smile, "Holt's not taking vampirism so well."

"He'll get used to it."

Jackson had a wryness to his smile, "If you ever wanna talk, I hang out, so..."

"Thanks. Don't know what I'd talk about though."

The young vampire lowered his voice, "I've heard a lot about your past from Frankie. What Farnum did to you...it wasn't right. And not very many people come to terms with these things. So if you need me, like I said, I'll be around."

Andy just nodded cordially. All of the past had been left behind. His future was sitting in dual cradles in a hospital-like guest room in Frankie's home under her constant surveillance. He glanced over to the teacup and sighed. The past would stay in the past, there was no reason to bring it up now.


	8. Leather and Lace

**Leather and Lace**

He would've been anything she asked him to be.

Back in the day, she'd been different. A foul-mouthed hellion like him. She made him kiss frogs and pushed his face in the mud, and she jumped on his back and pretended he was a pony. She was an absolute little monster. She'd been _his_ little monster, even if she put ice down his pants and bugs in his hair. Because they were in love, even back then.

Of course she'd changed when her mother had gotten kidnapped. She thought she was dead, she lived an entire six weeks of her life without her mother, only to have her return with another man's baby. Catalina had known. The explanation had come a bit jarringly from her great uncle, but she understood, even then. Her mother had been raped. The child forced from her body, nearly killing her. She'd been kidnapped and used and thrown away. For the longest time, she looked at the child that had returned with her mother with scorn. Now...she didn't know how to see the world anymore. She'd needed help dealing with her pain. She'd turned to her grandfather for that help. He taught her the things he'd taught her mother; she was a skilled fighter, she could speak more languages than Max dreamed of ever speaking, and she dressed like an Elizabethan deity. She'd changed so much from the little girl that had been approaching her coming of age, thinking she was older than she really was. His thoughts he kept to himself, because she'd been a queen and he a commoner, at least to him. But her affection had never changed.

His queen had fallen, and it was time to tell her everything.

Her mom let him in, like usual. She was playing that depressing classical, curled up on her silk sheets in black sweatpants and a lacy amber cami. She was delicate but somehow radiated strength, even curled up and red-faced from her tears. He shut the door, flipped the lock, and turned off her music.

She sat up like an angry hurricane, "Max!"

"Catalina" he said cordially as he approached her.

She started to get up, but he tugged her close. Her lithe figure nearly fell into his, his tender eyes searching hers. She blushed slightly, but he could hardly tell as he wiped away her stray tears. Her eyes closed softly; she could never be truly angry at him. Her arms slipped around his neck. She leaned up, her body pressing closer to his. His eyes fluttered, breath hitching as her elegant curves pressed to his body. Her lips were slightly parted. He nearly lost his train of thought, but gently pushed her back, "I have something to tell you."

Crestfallen, she nodded, "Okay."

He held her face in his hands, "I love you."

She froze. The words had never been said on their own. Not with such conviction or with real meaning. Sure, they'd said it before, but never with true feeling. Her eyes searched his, seeking an ulterior motive. He picked her up and set her on the edge of the bed, turning to get a handful of tissues and wipe her tears away. Placing one in her hand, he smiled slightly, "You really need to blow your nose. It's running all over the place, and as much as I love you, I don't want to put my hand in your snot."

She smacked his chest harshly, stealing the tissue and blowing her nose. He smoothed her hair back and once she'd tossed it into the garbage can under the desk chair, he pounced. She yelped and laughed as he showered affectionate kisses over her face, "Max! Ooh, you evil little...ooh...Max..."

His playful affection turned steamy rather quickly. Her arms slipped around his neck as he initiated their would've-been kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. Her hand caressed his chest, holding him to her firmly as he pinned her onto the bed under him, nestled between her legs. Her pulse increased, the soft breaths she released against his mouth full of whispered words, "Max...oh..."

He drew back, eyes filled with lust. A growing heat that didn't come from fire blazed in his veins. Her lips, saliva dampened and kiss-reddened called to him. The primal urge to lay his claim to her got stronger the more he looked at her. Her lithe, strong vampire body under his hands. He could be reckless with her. He could be gentle. He would be whatever she wanted him to be.

He couldn't let it happen. Not tonight. Not while she was hurting. He scooped her up in his arms and laid her head down on the pillows, her silky raven hair spreading out around her face. Her eyes were glazed over with passion, passion he ignited. His lips lowered to her neck and she willfully gave the swell to him, moaning, "Bite me...please...oh god Max, bite me..."

"No" he whispered. Her eyes locked with his, "Max, please..."

He drew back and she tugged him down on top of her. Their lips connected. The taste of her lips was like honey, addictive as opium. He growled as he grabbed her hips, pulling her soft body against his. She was so soft, so delicate like lace. He'd toughened up to protect her. He'd been a bully, now he was just her protector. He would keep her safe and warm. She arched into him, pressing her soft skin even closer to his. He drew back sharply, "Catalina-"

She bolted to her knees, grasping onto him. Her lips sealed onto his neck, her lips and tongue caressing his pulse. He knew he'd awoken something primal inside her, just as she had with him. He grabbed her face and held her still before she could bite.

"I need you" she whispered, her eyes filled with primal agony. Her fangs pressed against her lips, such sensuality in her voice as she whispered to him, her eyes growing a darker amber with every passing moment, "Max...please..."

He cupped her face, "Cat...stop. Please."

She had a pleading look in her eyes, "I'll stop...I promise...just a nibble..."

He grasped her up in his arms and purred, "To hell with it."

Her fangs sunk freely into his exposed throat, a snarl of pure lust ripping from the back of her throat. Max winced and hissed in a sharp breath. Not a drop of his blood spilled from her mouth. How long had it been since she last fed? He wound his fingers in her hair and tugged lightly, "Cat, stop...Cat..." His vision blurred. He shut his eyes. His head spun. He gripped her hair forcefully and yanked her off, "Catalina!"

He heard her wild gasp as she returned to herself just before he blacked out.

...

He had a vivid dream of her lips against his throat. The brush of her finger, the taste of blood. Clothing had been shed, and he'd had the strength to make love to her with wild abandon. She'd cooed in his ear sweet things that meant forever. The union of their mating was instant, she was bound to him and he too her, heart and soul.

As he started to stir, he groaned, keeping his eyes closed as he lingered on the image of her virginal, snow colored skin being stained with bruises from their mutual roughness. Her nails drawing blood on his shoulders. Her fangs piercing his lip, his claws finding purchase in her hips.

"Fuck _me" _he heard the soft whisper beside him and opened his eyes fully.

He couldn't believe it hadn't been a dream. Catalina's hips were peppered with nearly-healed bruises, closed scratches caressing them. Her eyes met his as she smirked, "Maybe I should bite you more often."

He extended his arm. She curled up to him, bringing the blanket up over the both of them as she laid on his arm, her eyes fluttering shut again. His fingers lightly brushed along her exposed neck, his lips upturning in a chershire cat smirk as she winced, "And who was biting whom now?"

**MH**


	9. The Interpretation of Dreams 1

**The Interpretation Of Dreams**

_1_

I came from a long line of people doing things they had no business doing. I'm no therapist, but I read some books on psychology and took a few college courses. And that was what led me to possibly the most potentially heart-stopping moment of my life, about five seconds ago.

I flicked on the light and found Draculaura perched on the leather lounge in the private study, her arms crossed over her torso. The most non-threatening person in the world had still managed to give me the biggest scare of my life, and all she was doing was sitting there. Her eyes were so gentle, so hurt. She exhaled softly, "I think I need your help, Jackson."

I nodded and went toward her. She got up, gestured for me to sit, and climbed on my lap. I couldn't help but be confused. She rested her head on my shoulder and murmured, "I don't want the next Dr. Jekyll, I want a friend."

I squeezed her shoulders, "Whatever you need, Lala. You know that. I owe you that much."

Her eyes were gentle as she whispered, "Can you help me lock the memories away?"

I shook my head and rubbed her shoulders, "Sometimes It's better to be hurt than not have anything."

She pushed me away, that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. I got up and followed her, grasping her arms gently, "Lala, it's okay-"

"It's not okay!" she snapped. "It hasn't been okay, ever. Just...just let me go, Jackson."

I heard a note I didn't want to hear in her voice. I whipped her around and pinned her to the wall. She snarled, and I snarled back. She was a princess, for Christ's sake, she was my sire! But I still couldn't let her do something stupid. I caressed her cheek, "Lala, I'll let you go if you promise me you'll be okay."

She pulled off her gloves and dropped them to the floor. I stared, not quite understanding what I was seeing, although my new fangs made their presence known at the sight. Her wrists were smeared with blood, covered in cuts. They were still weeping. I brought the wounds up to my mouth and ran my tongue over them, slurping up the sweet blood. Her eyes shut softly, the strength that she had melting away. I didn't have to think I knew anything to know they were self-inflicted. When the wounds were sealed and beginning to heal, she flung her arms around me and sunk down toward the floor. I wrapped her up tightly in my arms and held her, tenderly rocking her back and forth like a child. She curled into herself. I caressed her hair, "Depression after losing someone you love is inevitable, La..."

She sobbed, "It hurts...so bad..."

"I know" I whispered.

"Jackson" she whimpered, "You're the big mind guy, make it stop."

I felt Holt nudging at the back of my mind, _Let me take this over, dude._

The transition was easy as he sat in my place, his arms around her. He rubbed her back and held her tightly, murmuring into her ear, "We all have bad days, gorgeous. What you need to do is go cuddle up to that wolfy of yours, have a couple'a drinks and a good cry, and call me in the morning." He cupped her face and he gave her a light little kiss on the forehead, "And Doctor Love will be here whenever ya need him."

A gentle smile dawned on her face, "Holt, you're such a dick sometimes, but a pretty accurate one at that." Her arms encircled him, giving him a light squeeze.

He walked her downstairs and to the door, giving her another light kiss as we parted ways. He returned to the study and lit up a cigarette, "I have no idea why you didn't tap that when you could've, Jackson."

_She's right, you are a dick._

_"_And happily so" he said with a smirk, "Come on, you wuss. You know I love Frankie with all of my heart."

_I don't know that. You've been prone to this stuff before._

"You mean back when she wasn't with us? Yeah, cause I totally fucked the cheerleading squad there."

_Holt!_

"Kidding! Damn, then I would've tapped that. Jackson, you do realize Frankie's kind of my one-and-only too, don'cha?"

I sighed, _You better be..._

"Prude."

_Whore._

"Dork."

_This is so immature._

"You started it, nerd."

I could've slapped myself in the face, _Let me back out._

"Can't. Gotta have some quality time with miss Frankie Stine."

I felt like the third wheel when I was with them. Holt was lot different than me. Our opinions of each other had hardly changed since our teenage years. He still found me too boring and I still thought he was too wild.

Frankie was down in her lab, musing over something on an atomic computer program. I couldn't help but grin as I saw our inside joke on a yellow post-it on the corner of her screen: _Carbon and Hydrogen are such whores!_

"Psst, Firecracker" Holt whispered in her ear.

She jumped. I wished I didn't have to watch this, but really, I had no choice. Sometimes I still got territorial of her, but what could I do? We were the same person, and she was incredibly into it...I guessed it was just a girl thing. I was like a light fixture when the girls were around. Draculaura and Cleo gushed about their lovers and the animals inside them too.

_Don't even go comparing yourself to a werewolf_ Holt thought at me as he kissed Frankie, picking her up and putting her on his lap, "So what 'cha doing?"

She blushed, "Balancing some unstable molecules for the anti-venom Ghoulia developed...I-I mean nothing really..."

"Good" he groped her backside, "Come on. Let's go upstairs and balance something else unstable."

Her cheeks flushed. Then, mentally, I did slap myself. _This is such a bad horror movie..._

"Do you want Jackson, me, or both of us?" he wiggled his brows.

I sighed, _Holt..._

"Jackson this time, Holt...I'm sorry."

Well that was a nice little plot twist. Holt rolled his eyes, "Sure babe, whatever you say."

He let me take over and I rolled my eyes, "Sorry about him."

"Don't be." Softly, she kissed my lips. I felt like I was the one sparking as I held her on my lap, "So..."

"I still wanna go play" she murmured, her fingers tracing my chest. She wiggled her nose, "Was Lala here?"

I blushed, "She talked to Holt."

Frankie laughed her soft, sweet laugh as she spun the chair around, "Come on, Doctor Jekyll. My sparks aren't going to take care of themselves." She hooked her finger through my tie and pulled me up with her, pulling me along like a puppy.

Inside my head, Holt howled like a dog.


	10. The Interpretation of Dreams 2

_Quick A/N- Today was MH4's release day! Happy reading everyone! POVs shift for this one. Sorry._

_2_

When I awoke, I didn't want to move. My wrists still ached with the throb of my pulse and I felt warmth, softness around them. I opened my eyes and glanced downward to see Clawd's hands wrapped around them, as if he would shield them from any more damage.

_Oh Clawd..._

I glanced over my shoulder to him, but he was still soundly asleep, his arms wrapped tenderly around me. I shifted and slipped my arms from his hold. His eyes fluttered. He made a soft sound and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close. He rolled on top of me and proceeded to use my bosom for a pillow. I couldn't help but smile and stroke his hair, "What a male..."

He made a soft sound and snored. I smiled, caressing my fingers through the soft, thick auburn hair under my fingers. My heart suddenly wracked with pain. What if I'd hurt myself for real? I couldn't do that to him. I would never do that to him. I ran my thumb softly over his full lower lip. He nuzzled my chest, his arms tightening around my waist.

"I love you so much" I whispered to him, "You'll never have any idea how much I truly love you."

Warm, thick, lean muscles flexed around me. Soft fur made my caresses caress back. His lips parted and his warm breath spilled onto my skin. I shuddered, realizing just how cold I was without him. I wondered if he still thought I was cold...

His eyes fluttered softly. They opened. His hand ran from my back down to the swell of my hip. My lashes fluttered as I bit my lip. He nudged my leg up around his body, affectionately petting my cotton-covered thigh, caressing up to my knee and back to my hip, "How'd you sleep?"

I moaned and laid back, "Clawd..."

He climbed on top of me, settling down on top of me. I blushed as my breath escaped, crushed between his body and the giving mattress. He was so warm from sleeping and still so tired. His mouth eagerly sought my neck. I gave him access without protest. As I turned my head, my ears opened up to the torrential downpour outside. A rumble came from the heavens. Clawd chuckled as he ran his claw ever-so-gently down my exposed throat. I shuddered in delight. "Looks like someone doesn't want me to have my wicked way with you."

I melted, even under the implication that he was talking about my father, "Looks like they'll have to deal with it."

His lips sealed over the spot, biting and lapping and caressing, his grip tightening on my hips. I gasped, my back arching into his chest, my hips grinding against his. He growled softly and bit down, causing my pulse to skyrocket. He laughed out loud, "Oh god, you're so fucking precious..."

I remembered, vaguely, a time when I would've given him a look for that. When I might've discouraged him from using profanity...but that was before I knew what being alive felt like. Sometimes, _fucking_ was just the right adjective. It was like _fiero_. And if Clawd was anything himself...it was _fucking perfect._ I arched upward and sealed my lips against his. He growled loudly and grabbed my body, eagerly clinging to me. His tongue parted my lips, my mouth filled with the taste of him. I moaned. He drew back, gently, "Sorry. I'm getting a little too carried away."

I shook my head, "No. It feels good." I wanted to be shown affection. I craved it like a drug. I felt like I was having Clawd withdrawal, the need for his touch was just too strong. He looked at me and snarled softly, "Lala..."

I brought him close. He pushed back slightly, "Lala, I don't know if I can control myself..."

"Then don't."

He shook his head, but brought me to lay down, my head off the pillow and onto the mattress under him. I leaned up, brushing my lips over his neck, reveling in the heat that radiated from his body. He wrapped me in his arms and caressed my hair. Our lips connected again. Just the tender stroking of his fingers through my hair was enough. I ran my hands over the smooth, warm contours of his chest. My tongue flicked his. He groaned, his arms encircling my waist, "Dammit Lala..."

I closed my legs, blushing. He growled softly, "Come on, don't tease me."

"I don't know what I want" I admitted.

He glanced down with his tender, smoldering eyes baring into mine. It was as if he could see my soul. Lightly, his lips pressed to mine. We just laid there for the longest time, his hands running over my back, through my hair and tracing my spine. He'd rolled onto his side, making touching easier, giving us both full access to each other. I laid my head against his solid bicep and inhaled the scent of his sandalwood cologne. I ran my hands across his chest, feeling his steady pulse against my palms. My heart did its own leap of joy. His fingers caressed my cheek as he nudged my chin upward, "I love you with all my heart, Draculaura. With everything I am."

My eyes filled with tears. I smiled, "Clawd..."

"I will not let you go. Ever. And I mean that. I will never let you suffer alone."

The selfish part of me that had taken over when I made those wounds melted away. It never occurred to me that my pain brought him pain too. I buried my face into his chest and clung to him, my heart swelling with the kind of love no one else could bring me. I feathered my lips over the pure, love-filled, tender heart that brought me so much joy. Nuzzling into his chest, I murmured, "You make my heart so happy."

His lips brushed my ear as he murmured, "You make me rabid happy."

The soft touch of his lips to my skin made my heart swell with joy. It was as if the universe was telling me I could-and had-been happy without my father.

I wrapped him tightly in my arms and whispered, "Thank you."

"Don't. You never have to thank me, Lala. Anything you want, I'll give you. No matter what."

I leaned in and rested my head against his heart. The steady pulse in my ear matched the soothing strokes of his fingers through my hair, "Absolutely anything, my love. Remember that."

When he talked to me like that, it was hard to believe our roles weren't reversed. He had done quite a bit of growing up in the short time between that first _I love you_ and eloping with me. I still remembered the frenzy of pure joy as we ran off together, free from judgement, free from harm. Free together. It was hard to remember, because once, my father had been my enemy. But I didn't want to think about that anymore. For a moment, my mind lingered on the memory of him sitting in his leather recliner, a toddler Catalina on his chest, Luna drawing pictures at his feet while Luc was playing with all his new toys. I remembered that vividly. Cat's first Christmas. It had been one of the many times that I felt the closest to my father. And as I looked up into Clawd's gentle amber eyes, I knew I was right once upon a time. Blood didn't always last forever, but the pack...the pack did. And we would always have ours.


	11. The Interpretation of Dreams 3

_A/N- The fourth book was AMAZING! :D It's the best one yet! If you guys haven't, go out and buy it! It was so worth the seven-month wait! I read it in two hours, but I'm an overachiever. -blush- Anyway, thanks for all the love, and be sure to show Lisi some on her blog! She deserves a ton, she even gave Lala a backstory and some other amazing parts that I won't spoil for you. -zips lips- Enjoy!_

_3_

Very often I wondered if ignorance was worth it. Was getting to keep everything I knew and loved a good enough price for not knowing the truth? The only secret I ever kept was that I knew things were being kept from me. All my life, I wanted the truth. I was just a Northern farm boy. I grew up in a small town with my respectable parents who did everything they needed to do. My papa once told me his only duty was to me, my mama and God, and half the time he wasn't going to listen to those bible-pushers from town anyway.

My mother was well read. She was a scholar, once. I didn't know why she came out to the middle of nowhere to take on my dad's family's farm, and I never asked. Things just were the way they were. She was happy. We were happy. Even if I had ears as big as wings. It made me special, though, and they didn't mind. The animals didn't mind. But I always had a feeling it was why I was homeschooled. Why, when I watched TV and asked about the other kids in town, my parents got worried looks. I knew I'd never be able to handle the secrets. If they were dangerous secrets, I'd probably get killed because of them. I wasn't the fastest or the strongest, but I was good at hiding. For a guy with big ears, I learned how _not_ to stick out. Somehow, I was safe. Even when I got older and I had to start going to school with other people, and my ears got noticed, and I was labeled the freak, I was happy. Because there were freaks in every crowd. Those who didn't believe, those who didn't hate, those who were outside the comfortable little bubble everyone else had sealed themselves in.

Andy was the closest thing to a brother I ever had, so this wasn't really a big deal for me. Today, him and Kate could sleep while I held a sniffling baby in either arm, rocking them back and forth and humming to them. They were both girls, with wolf ears and dark blue hair like Andy's. I never got to asking him about his coloring. It was a lot different than wolf coloring. I guess I just always assumed he was a mix, like some of the others. I didn't know them apart yet, so I kept them in the arm closest to their respective cribs so I could tell them apart. Thankfully, Andy thought ahead and put their names on them.

Sarah, the smaller one, was fast asleep in a few minutes. She went into her respective crib while I held Andrea. She was harder to soothe, squirming like a frightened lamb.

"Shh...it's okay. It's okay."

She squirmed and fussed, little noises still coming from her that made me think she was building up a bigger cry. I took her out of the room so she wouldn't wake up her sister and almost ran directly into Kate. Lightning flashed behind the closed curtains of the nursery and lit up the downstairs before a boom of thunder cracked across the sky. My breath caught. I thought I felt my heart stop.

She smiled a gentle smile and took the wriggling baby from my hands, "Did I scare you, Kipling?"

I nodded while mentally making sure I didn't accidentally wet myself. Her gentle smile turned into a slight smirk before she walked back in the nursery and sat in the rocking chair with Andrea, "Sarah asleep?"

I nodded.

"Good. Some times they need a little extra in their tummies to get back to sleep."

I turned away. She laughed, "It's okay, Kipling."

"I-...it's okay, I'll just let you..."

"Stay."

Her tone was commanding. There it was, the space between beats again. I think she knew she scared me.

"Look at me."

I turned and blushed, staring at the floor.

"Fuck's sake, Kipling, look at me. I'm not a leper!"

My head snapped up, "I didn't mean it like that."

Her eyes were soft and gentle, and then I realized why she wanted me to look. She was covered in bite marks, deep-looking scars that made my blood freeze for a solid minute, "What're those from?"

"The guy I thought was my mate, before Andy came. The father of my previous children. My ex-husband. I think you've heard of him."

I nodded mutely. Who didn't know about Valentine?

For a minute, I wanted to just hug her. Just out of reassurance that it was okay, that she was beautiful, that she was so lucky she was alive...I met her eyes. She just wanted someone other than Andy to reinforce that. That after all she went through, it was worth it.

The road to hell was paved with good intentions. I went up and hugged her slightly around her shoulders. She leaned back and nuzzled her cheek to my chin affectionately. I shut my eyes and I could almost imagine she was a golden retriever.

"You know, once you earn a werewolf's trust, you have it forever."

I smiled, "Thank you."

She placed a soft kiss on my cheek. Illusion shattered. My face flamed. She laughed, "Oh Kipling! I keep forgetting how cute you are!"

_Eyes closed_ I reminded myself as the rocking chair moved back. I heard the rustle of sheets as she tucked Andrea in. After a moment, I opened my eyes. Her robe was tied again and she smiled gently, "Kipling, be honest with me about something."

I nodded.

"Do I scare you?"

"Sometimes" I muttered.

She moved to my side and touched my cheek, "I'm sorry."

I blushed, "It's okay. You're a werewolf, it happens."

Her smile retained its mischief as she leaned up and whispered, "Boo." She tapped my nose like a child and walked away, laughing softly. There was darkness in her laugh. I knew she spent a lifetime in pain because of Valentine...I just looked at those perfect little kids and sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair and exhaled, muttering to myself, "A very hot golden retriever indeed."


	12. The Interpretation of Dreams 4

_4_

I crawled into bed next to Andy and cuddled up, not bothering to take off the robe this time. The air conditioning was _cranked_ and I was pretty tired.

His eyes fluttered, cracked open and shut again. His arm wrapped around my waist and held me to his bare chest. I caressed the fine, white fur that peppered his strong muscles. He made a soft sound of content, his eyes cracking open lazily, "Kate."

"Andy" I teased, caressing his abs. With a soft snarl, he flipped us over and pinned me down. I giggled, brushing my fingers over his jaw. He knew what the full moon did to me. My metabolism was heightened, my healing powers picked up tenfold. His fingers caressed my hair and he held my face, cutting off my air with a forceful, passionate kiss. I loved it when the animal in him got let out. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trusting him with my life, gasping for air as he parted to pant against my mouth. My robe got stripped away as well as his underwear. Thunder cracked, shaking the windows. I dug my claws into his shoulders. He growled softly, grinning, digging his own claws into my hips. I gasped in ecstasy, pulling him close.

Cupid couldn't undo the damage Valentine did to me. The scars he left on me would always be there, mentally, physically, and emotionally. She could never cure me like she cured Marie. Andy's fingers caressed my skin, his fingers brushing over the scars. I touched the lash marks on his back. Our eyes met in silent understanding, and my lips found their way into a smile. We'd both been abused and abandoned, damaged beyond repair in a sense. We were both damaged goods. Nobody wanted us, but we wanted each other. So what if he hulked out into a thirty-foot-plus monster when he lost his temper? He hadn't around me. Ever. His hands were calloused and tender on my skin. He was a fighter, a soldier, a survivor. He fought his oppressor and won. He fought mine and freed me. Our love was like a mutual medication- it took away the pain and gave us something pretty. Like drugs. Like hope. His lips caressed my neck. His hands caressed my body. A few tears escaped my eyes and I couldn't stop myself from locking my fingers in his hair, a silent reminder to him that I just couldn't survive if he left me. This time I meant it.

He brushed my tears away with kisses, a silent reassurance that he would always be my protector. I never dreamed of being weak for someone, but with Andy, I didn't need to be strong. We had our passion, but he was never rough. There was such a difference between what he did for me and what had happened before, and the more time that passed so did more clarity. Andy really, truly loved me, and I him.

He showered me in kisses, the pawing need calming into the slow burn our love had formed at. It was always how it went. It made me happy. He didn't know the meaning of fucking, he just knew making love.

"I love you" he murmured against my lips.

I kissed back and wrapped my arms around him, "I love you too."

He held me tightly, holding my body to his. I couldn't help but smile as I nuzzled him. For once, it didn't matter to me if we made love or not. I knew he loved me without it. Instead, he kept up his gentle caresses, his light kisses. He knew how much I needed soothing, even if I never let on that I did. I closed my eyes and curled my body into his, my trust placed entirely in him as he laid down beside me, holding me close.

"There's...something I wanna ask you."

"Now?" I teased.

"I couldn't think of a better time."

He smiled gently and I couldn't help but mirror it. Everything about him was so gentle. I sighed, "Sure. Ask away."

...

"Fucking. Therapy."

I crossed my arms over my chest and said it like a dirty word, "He's starting to think we all need therapy."

Cleo burst out laughing. My brother snickered under his breath. Nefera was silent, Luken too.

"Jackson isn't even a therapist" Rocco pointed out.

"I know. But he seems to think he's helping Draculaura, and he's gonna go unearth some trauma of his own."

"We'd make the poor fledgling commit suicide" Cleo said nonchalantly.

Nefera looked at her younger sister and stood, walking out. Luken stayed silent, sitting at the table still. We both glanced to him.

His face was set in a scowl and it took him a moment to speak, "Ever since Adam died, she's wanted to kill herself. This is just like Egypt, all over again. The only way we can leave this is to leave Salem."

"And go where?" Cleo reminded him.

"Anywhere but here. Sonya is coming back from school in a few days. She's keeping an eye on her, and with good reason. She's your sister, Cleo, try to act like you care."

Cleo's instinct to snap came out but Rocco placed his hand on her shoulder. It never got old watching that. She sat back like a trained poodle and looked at him. He leaned in and kissed her. I never liked her much, but even I could see she was hurting. I got up.

"Where are you going?" Rocco asked.

"Figure it out."

I walked down the street to Clawrk and Harriet's. Sure, they weren't exactly family, but they were the parents of one of our co-alphas. The adoptive parents of a vampire. And I knew, above my brother's grief, they had their own.

Two little girls were sleeping on the porch as I walked up from the ravine. I knew Clawrk would be at work. I knew their pain, I knew the grief. I'd gone through it before. Who hadn't? One in six pregnancies still ended badly, even in this day and age. Almost everyone had to experience grief in some form. Maybe I did need therapy, my _shit happens_ viewpoint seemed depressing to even me.

She was asleep on the couch when I walked in. Not a day changed, the only thing new about the pack's mutual mother was the deep, sleepy bangs under her eyes and the air of vulnerability I felt from her. She was so used to taking care of everyone else. She was the den mother; when anyone needed her, they came to her. I took the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her.

Fuck that, Spikes don't do therapy. I had my own in mind.

I made her family dinner with the food I found in the house. I watched the kids for a few hours while she rested. She knew my scent, she knew it was safe to rest. Eventually, she woke up and I heard the couch creak as she got up. She sniffed and called out, "Kate?"

"Kitchen" I replied.

She shuffled in. I resisted the urge to sob at my own pain at that moment as a very old wound cracked open. She looked like my mother after she'd worked the night shift at the hospital. I'd seen her so many times...never knowing...never dreaming she was who she was...and there was Harriet Wolf, one of my best friend's mother, with dark circles under her eyes and her hair a royal mess, but tied back so it didn't seem that way. I hugged her. She smelled like warmth and sleep and sorrow. Her arms enveloped me like any mother's, and I could feel the beat of her broken heart.

"There's no pain worse than losing a cub" I whispered, "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Katie."

"It's not" I whispered, "It's never okay. It's never going to be okay. You're always going to wonder what if...what if you did this or this, what if it hadn't happened, what if this that and every other possibility you can dream up...but it happened and you can't change it and I'm sorry I'm never as nice as I should be and I'm sorry I'm brutally honest but you're right, it does get better, but it wasn't your fault in the first place..."

I felt her tears roll into my hair and I rubbed her back. Her hold loosened, "Thank you anyway, Katie dear."

"You can blame yourself, but it wasn't your fault, or anyone else's. The people behind it are dead. Kota's avenged. They got avenged. CJ's avenged, my babies are avenged, Dracula, Grayson..."

With each name, her tears spilled faster. I felt so horrible by the end of my sentence that my arms just fell. She hugged me tightly, crushing me to her. I hugged her back.

"My mother got avenged too." I sobbed, clinging to her, "I never realized that...I always knew I was in love with a killer...I always knew how bad everyone else was hurting, but I never realized that he was my mother's killer until a while ago."

She smoothed my hair, "It's not your fault either, Katie."

"I could've stopped him. I could've."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Or yours" I whispered.

Her hug was warm and tight. I hugged her back almost eagerly. My mind flashed to my mother. I'd hugged her before, but not as often as I liked. I'd never had the chance to call her mom, or tell her I love her. After the years that had passed, the ache had left considerably, but it was still partly there. Harriet's pain was fresh and raw. And we stood there for a long time, a mutual understanding between us. We both needed this. She lost her daughter, and I lost my mom. And maybe this was how I got a little closure...but I hoped it worked for her too.


	13. The Interpretation of Dreams 5

_Biggest Fan- Of course not dear! I love talking to you :)_

_Silverdancer24- He just is. He's a sweetie-darling. It should be at B&N- it was at Target. :)_

_5_

It was with almost painful clarity that I listened through the wall as Andy disclosed in Jackson his whole life story. I'm sure he knew I could hear-I heard every word about how badly the normie kids beat him up when he was little, when he could fight the shifting. When he lost control and accidentally hurt people. The relocation. The trauma. Finally being sent away, finally finding peace on Skull Shores. I realized the effects of the first few years of his life had been rather pointless-I also realized he was a lot older than I thought he was. He was centuries old. And my strength was taking a blow every time I listened to the tender murmur of his voice as he told Jackson everything. Right now, he was telling him about _her_- the scientist with whom he'd had his first time. The girl he lived centuries thinking about to remain himself. I was getting a deeper understanding for the boy...he was still a boy...that I married.

"I loved her" he whispered. "I mean hell...we spent two months together. That was it. We were young and in love and she was a human and I wasn't, and...and she was just the most gentle, soft, fragile thing...like a flower. Like Kate."

My heart filled with warmth. I leaned my head against the wall and listened.

"Is it the same feeling when you're with Kate?" Jackson asked.

"No...it's better. She loves me completely. She loves the gentle part of me and she loves the monster too. I think she knows. I think he knows about her too."

"Does he try to hurt her?"

"No. He's just..." I could almost feel him blushing. My heart skipped a beat. "He's got pure instinct, you know?"

"I can imagine" Jackson said in a way that implied he knew a little too well.

"He loves her too. But he wants to make her his...I've never turned into the beast without growing. I can't possibly let that happen. He'd kill her. She's the size of his pinky for god's sake, he couldn't touch her."

I wanted to tell him what he didn't know. He had become the beast once, he hadn't grown...a lot...and the beast had gotten a chance to play. I loved it. I bit my lip just thinking about it. Andy was gentle, very tender in his lovemaking...the monster was like the wolf in me. It was primal and full of raw emotion. Raw desire. Raw fury. Raw joy. I vaguely remembered his lips brushing mine. His cheek nuzzling mine. He had been like Andy, of course, but so much more...wild.

I got up. At first, Jackson and Andy had talked. It had been a confession. Now it was like a real confession. He admitted all the dirty, dangerous things he wanted from me. He admitted how good it felt to have me call his name. I bit my lip and touched the door, listening in. _Innocent little boy my ass!_

Frankie paused as she came up the hall, "What's-?"

"Shh!" I grabbed her by the arm and drew her close. We huddled into the doorway and listened.

I imagined Jackson blushing. But his voice was surprisingly calm when he spoke again, "I know the feeling. It's not just Holt that thinks about Frankie that way..."

"You're a saint, Jackson" Andy said with the purest of sincerity. From the look on Frankie's face when he said it, I knew the boy did plenty of his own sinning.

"Sometimes it gets worse than that. There is a monster inside us, Andy...Holt knows it. Holt's better with Frankie than I am. Because sometimes I wanna do really bad things. I don't trust myself. Holt...he's, you know, wild. He can handle it. He knows his limits. I'm just scared that one day I'm gonna snap and hurt her."

And there was the root of all the therapy. He needed someone to talk to himself.

"You can't hurt her, Jackson-"

"I can. Now. Now I have fangs. If I bite her, if I sever her stitching, I could take her head off! I bite the wrong place and it will never heal! Jesus Christ, Andy...you know what it's like. I touch her...I get too rough...I leave bruises on her and I never used to before."

"He acts like I don't like it" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Did she cry?" Andy asked.

Jackson was silent, but I heard him shake his head. She glanced to me in worry. Andy spoke again, softly, "She's only hurt if she cries, Jackson. Kate...likes it when I bite her and scratch her. I like it when she does it to me. But I saw what he did to her...you're not capable of being a monster like that. And I saw her cry before. She told me what he did to her. Nobody's a monster like him, he hurt people. Okay? Farnum hurt people. I know what a real monster is, Jackson, you and Holt aren't it."

"What did Farnum do?" the hesitation was there, but even I wanted to know. Frankie squeezed my hand.

"What didn't he do?" Andy muttered, "When we got captured...it was the worst experience possible. You think we enjoyed that? We tried our fucking hardest, and we almost died. We were starving. He took down Lala and Gil, because they were the ones that could've gotten help. Clawdeen was the one who got her stable again. Clawdeen fed her blood, kept her from dying. We were packed in a cage."

"It was okay."

"Fuck's sake, Jackson, it wasn't okay! It wasn't! Even when we got free, he followed us here! He tried, that was why I left! I'd rather have been put in a cage and beaten than ever watch my friends suffer again!"

"How long were you there? You weren't gone long."

"No...I broke out eventually. He paid for it. Not high enough, but good enough for me to get back here unnoticed."

I sighed.

"I know what she felt. What she saw. Kipling and I spent a good portion of the day talking, you know. We got to an understanding."

"Who..what?"

"Melody. The killer girl. With Valentine here, I imagine this wasn't as bad as it had been for you guys. Maybe since she'd been through worse, being his freak wasn't such a bad thing. Not as long as she belonged somewhere, right?"

Frankie's fingers sparked. I jumped and rubbed my hand, the scent of singed fur coming from my forearm. She blushed, "Sorry."

Jackson tugged open the door and leaned on it, "Been waiting long, girls?"

I stared at him as Frankie blushed. He had red eyes, no glasses. He was kind of super model hot. I grinned, "Oh, I see why Lala did that. Someone had to spice up your love life."

Frankie turned a shade redder and Jackson smirked.

"I think I'll go" Andy said with a playful smile, "Have fun."

He walked out and shut the door on them. Leading me toward their door, his arm around my waist, I couldn't help but grin, "So, think Kipling will be ready to do his little confession on us?"

"Confession? Hah. Katie, he just needs a girlfriend, that's all he needs to confess. He's a good kid. That's all there is to him."

"Am I a good kid?" I teased.

He picked me up at the door, "Katie, please. You were born forty years old."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling into him, "I love you, Andy Beast."

Affectionately, he nuzzled me back, my legs supported by his arms as I clung on, "I love you too."

...

_Epilogue: Kipling's Surprise_

"A-Are you sure about this? We don't go to nice places often..." He was fussing with his tie, looking around the Hideout Inn. Since Harriet and I had come to a mutual agreement, we came to an agreement about something else. I grabbed him by his arm and led him over to the table. Andy, holding the twins, gave him the most sympathetic and apologetic look I'd ever seen.

"Ghouls!" I called.

Rochelle, Robecca, Venus and Cupid all looked up. Their eyes softened when they looked at Kipling. I pushed him into the only free seat and scooted him up. He looked like a freshly sheared lamb being offered to a pack of wolves, his precious doe-eyes wide. He gulped, "H-Hey ghouls..."

Cupid giggled, "Hey Kipling."

I kissed the top of his head, "Don't say I never do anything for you."

"K-Kate? Where are you going?"

"Oh, we've got our own plans, but we'll pick you up in two hours. Have fun!"

I saw him pale another shade whiter. The girls smiled sympathetically. Before I could start cackling maniacally, I grabbed Andy's arm and ran outside. I took a deep breath of summer air and let it all out, every joyful laugh that had been bubbled up for so long. Since before Valentine- since I found out Rocco was my brother. It all went down hill from the funeral.

Andy smiled, "Is killing Kipling really that high on your to-do list?"

"He'll find someone Andy, it happens here."

"Oh god I hope so, because otherwise, you've just condemned the most innocent boy that's ever walked the streets."

"Oh bullshit."

"He's still a virgin, Kate."

I paused mid-step, actually watching Andy as he put the twins in their car seats. When he realized I wasn't moving, he glanced back, "What?"

I started laughing again until it was painful. I slowly collapsed to the asphalt, cackling like a hyena, curling up like a withered flower, "I'm gonna wet myself! You're joking!"

Andy mustered a smile, "I wish I were."

The image in my mind was too funny to stop laughing-and to think, I told them he came with experience!

**MH**


	14. Te Ador

_A/N- Okay, so I KNOW it's a bit soon...but I HAVE TO! Lisi gave us a small chunk of Lala backstory in the newest book-it so wasn't historically accurate, but at least it was regionally accurate. Anyway, I'm gonna do a little onesie of fic because come on, you can't give the fish bait and not expect them to bite. Thank god for Lisi, she made muses sudden and awsome. Totally book U, enjoy!_

**Te Ador**

In the moments after biting her, thoughts flashed through Dracula's mind. He hoped he hadn't been too late. That his daughter was still safe. His daughter-he'd always let Alina tell her different. Alina Florescu, his housekeeper, his secret lover for the past seventeen years. The frail, skinny, sick little girl being protected by his body was his daughter, his precious little Laura. Her mother's job had enabled him to see her every day. He'd watched her life from the beginning. And now, she was all he had.

She shuddered and coughed. For a moment, his heart plunged. Fear gripped his chest in the kind of way it had never gripped an immortal before. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, smoothing her hair, "Laura. Laura, breathe. Please. Please breathe."

Silently, Vlad watched from the doorway, his eyes mourning his brother's obvious pain. Blood dripped over the young girl's lips again. Dracula bent his head, but Vlad was at his side, "Wait. She's turning."

Her skin had begun to pale, her heart beat slowing. She had to die to become like him. He regretted that only momentarily, the idea of the only thing he had left to cherish living forever making his shoulders relax.

"Vlad, leave." It was an order his brother never followed. As expected, he didn't. But Dracula laid back in the bed anyway, holding her limp form to his side. Her skin would cool and she would require heat. Her face still burned with fever. As the sickness was combated by the turning, Vlad eventually left. He didn't. For the first time, he was noticing what his daughter really looked like, and it drove the stake of pain deeper into his chest, making his heart feel as if it were twisting on an iron spike.

Dark circles, sick circles, enveloped her eyes. Her eyes were dark. She was a damphir, too human to live through disease. Her hair, long, straight, luxurious, raven black was just like her mother's. Her face, her skin, her bone structure, even her petite height, it was all a mirror to Alina.

While the child he'd loved changed, he lifted her and sunk to the floor, as if she were a baby. Vlad wordlessly returned and changed the sheets, "I can-"

"No. No...let her wake up to something familiar."

"For God's sake, she's not losing her memory."

Her father cupped her cheek, smoothing back her dirty hair. Vlad knelt beside them and looked his brother square in the face, "You're taking responsibility for her now. That's a big commitment, and I'm not sure if you're ready to make it."

Dracula's voice was tinged with a demonic rage, "I will not sit back and let my daughter die in my arms. Not like her mother. No."

"She's not her mother" Vlad whispered, "She's Laura. She's too different. You're going to have to cope with that eventually. She does know...doesn't she?"

He shook his head, "She will never. It's better that way. It's better to let her think that the monster that changed her didn't also create her."

...

Clean, soft sheets under my skin. New clothes? A soft bed. Oh, I had a soft bed! I was _starving_- I was thirsty at the same time...

A sound slipped out of my mouth that I didn't recognize. My head snapped around toward the source of the scent. My teeth felt strange...longer...I was at the tray before I realized what was happening, my teeth sinking into the flesh of the steak and drinking, taking long, instinctual gulps. As I drank, I devoured the drying meat. I licked my lips, my chin, my fingers, and the tray. And then I went in search of more. Voices, strong male voices...

_Oh gods. Did I fall asleep cleaning? Did I try on someone's clothes? Oh dear, this isn't like me...was I drinking? What could I have drank? There must've been something strange in the soap..._

"You're up."

I leapt and spun around on my heel, dropping to my knees, "I'm sorry sir, I-"

"Shh" he soothed, kneeling down in front of me. I had never seen Dracula kneel. I looked up and met his eyes, and he smiled sadly, "Your name is Draculaura now. You are an immortal, and you bow to no one. You are my daughter, and I have given you eternal life. Come now. You must be thirsty."

My throat was aching. Even though I didn't understand, I followed. When the smell touched my nose again, instinct took over. I felt like I blacked out for a moment, but when I came to, I took my mouth out of the slab of flesh. I thought it was hanging meat until I realized I'd actually killed someone. I screamed and leapt back, wiping furiously at my mouth, sobbing as I fell backward. The metallic taste filled my mouth. My belly was full for a change, my insides felt warm. I felt alive. More alive than ever before. And more sick. I had never felt more sick with myself. I screamed and pushed myself against the wall, eyes focused on the white-skinned body I'd dropped, the face contorted in pain. I sobbed and screamed, "What have you done to me?"

"Shh" he soothed, kneeling beside me. I yanked away, pushing him back. Firmly, he gripped my shoulders. I tugged away, pushing him back, "No...no...I don't want this! I don't want this!"

Very gently, he turned my face, "It's alright now. You're safe. The pain is over. You will never be hungry again."

My lips moved, but no words came out. My tears fell more quickly, "Why?"

"You'll abandon the morale soon enough. Killing is easy. Killing is safe. You are safe, my immortal child. You're free."

I sobbed. My hands resting against his shoulders, I looked directly at him, "No...why did you save me?"

His fingers softly caressed my cheek, "Because I've always wanted a daughter of my own. Stop crying. Now come, we have much to do."

I trembled as he lifted me. He wrapped his coat around me. I waited and realized...my heart wasn't beating. My breath sounded hollow. His arm wrapped around me as he led me away, and I didn't want to glance back, though I did involuntarily. The body was still there. It had no life like me.

I shuddered and turned away, sickened to the very center of my being. Was this all that remained of the future? A cold feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. It wouldn't be...I couldn't let it. But I had no time to think anymore, not when an overwhelming sense of exhaustion came over me.

"Goddamn it Vlad, can't it wait?"

"She's exhausted. Let her sleep."

I yawned, hardly able to keep my eyes open as a blanket was draped over me. When did I get in a chair? How long had I been asleep? It didn't matter anymore. I curled up under the blanket, listening to the soothing crackle of the fire and felt the soft caress of someone's fingers through my hair, and I fell to sleep quickly.

If darkness would be my future, then I might as well get a head start.

**MH**


	15. Obligation

_A/N- Tomorrow is when I'm gonna see the Avengers! So if any of you read my X-Men story it should be updated tomorrow too. :) Also, I wanna take a poll for those who pay attention: I feel like doing a Howleen story tomorrow. Ideas? Oh, and even better...who should Kipling be with? So far Cupid has two votes. Rochelle, Venus and Robecca are the other options and it's only fair to take thoughts. :)_

**Obligation**

"It's been helping her" Clawd muttered, running his fingers through his hair, "It really has. I've been home as much as I can, I've stuck to her side...I'm just scared."

The entire fact he was confiding in me meant something. He trusted me. I trusted him too, obviously. He put the world in her. She was my best friend. I didn't have friends, I just didn't keep them, but her and Cleo were the two people closest to me, and her by a long shot.

"That's what I'm here for" I murmured, "You can trust me."

"_You_ I can trust."

I smirked, "Clawd, have I ever tried to steal your woman?"

"'Course not."

I got up, making sure my cool hands rested on the backs of his shoulders. He stiffened, but I couldn't help but whisper in his ear, "Just tell us sometime if you want a show."

"Gory" he muttered. He was blushing. I kissed the top of his ear and giggled, "Go to work, Clawd. I got this."

I didn't bother waiting until he left to go upstairs to her. She was still nice and cuddled up in bed, her hair a slight mess, her little figure huddled under the sheets. The girl without fear. I crawled into bed with her and wrapped my arms around her slender waist, guiding her head back against my shoulder. It felt like she put on weight. I grinned at that, running my fingers through her long bangs, "Jesus Christ, you should've lost these."

She blinked, squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, adjusting to the light, "Gory? What're you...?"

"Came to keep you company" I murmured. Well, I'd come to keep her safe, but that was along the same line. She blushed. I couldn't help smiling. "I hope this isn't what I think it is."

"Only if you want it to be." I couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside that head of hers. She turned a deep shade of pink. I bit my lip and thought especially hard. She let me in. For a minute, it was as intimate as we'd ever been. Everything about ourselves was bared to the other. Every thought, every hope, every insecurity. I found the root of her problems and grasped ahold of it.

"Don't" she murmured.

In the mind, anything was possible. So I took her pain away. It was her pain, not mine, it wouldn't affect me. But I would make sure it wouldn't make her any more unstable than she was, either. I severed the connection. She blinked slowly. I felt her skin prickle with gooseflesh against my palm. Her eyes filled with tears, and slowly they rolled down her face. Her lips trembled so delicately, catching a tear like a dewy flower.

"Oh Lala..." I didn't know what the emotion behind that sigh was. Exasperation, partly. She was too tender for her own good. Partly sympathy, I had been tender once too. And I'd been hurt enough to shut off. And I didn't want that for her. And partly, love. Because this stubborn, slightly stupid-but in a good way, lovely, virtuous girl was my best friend.

And hell, did it do something to my heart when she gave me that doe-eyed, innocent little look. I had no problem with my sexuality, I chose my lovers and she chose hers. But I'd be damned if I didn't admit those pouty, deep pink lips just looked so kissable...

It had been too long since I'd seen the look I saw cross them. She smirked, so sweet and playful, just like before, "C'mere."

I flipped her over and pinned her, smirking, "Yes, princess?"

"Do you wanna kiss me?" she said with a playful tap on my nose. I wiggled my nose, nipping her fingertip, "Don't I always?"

With that sweet, little-girl grin, she kissed me like one would a puppy dog. I wrinkled my nose, "Fucking hell, Lala."

She smiled innocently, "What? Oh, you wanted one...like this?" She kissed me for real. My lips locked with hers. She hadn't changed, as if I expected her to. No, nothing could change her. That was one of the things I loved so much about her.

"Well hello."

Lala jumped back, squeaked and fell off the bed. I looked at Bram in the doorway with the most exasperation I'd ever felt toward him, "You love to kill the mood for me, don't you?"

He laughed, "Sorry. I just wanted to see why you were up so early. I can see why."

Lala sat on the floor, blushing furiously. She must've figured staying there would save her ass more than coming back up here would. I picked her up, "Clawd gets the private show later."

Her cheeks burned brighter and she escaped my grip to go to the bathroom. I climbed out of her bed, suddenly not so at home there. Bram was at my side in an instant, "Are you angry with me?"

I wanted to tease him and pretend I was, but I just sighed and wrapped my arms around him, "Am I ever angry with you?"

His hands rested on my hips. I bit down on my lower lip softly, smiling sweetly, "Guess you can answer that yourself."

He drew back gently and smirked, "Can I?"

"I dunno, can you?" I teased.

He replied by picking me up and setting me down on Lala's bed, holding me firmly to his chest. I leaned up and kissed his jaw, nuzzling him affectionately. Lala climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around me, cuddling into my side, "See? Everybody loves you too."

Bram and I grinned and tackled her like children. She screamed and laughed, pushing us both back at the same time as she struggled to not be kissed to death, "Dammit! Why am I so loved?" She let out another joyful shriek. She laughed, she grinned, it was the most genius thing we'd ever done.

"Hold her down, I'll tickle her!" I yelled to Bram. Suddenly, it was like my inner child had come back. Lala slipped free of his grip and bolted for the door, "Like hell you will!"

She took the stairs two at a time and I followed, cardio kicking up, laughing uncontrollably. I jumped over the couch to corner her and tackled her onto the plush carpet. She grabbed my hands, "No tickling, please...I can't take it. I'll pee myself."

I shook my head, "Can you be any more fragile?"

She blushed, "Hopefully not."

Our eyes locked. Her slender arms slipped around my neck and she kissed me fully on the lips, the sweet, strawberry-ish taste of them like the sweetest sugar. We kissed for a very long time, my arms around her and hers around me.

...

Bram's hand rested on my back as I finished loading up the dishwasher and putting it on the right settings, "So, how was the show?"

I smirked, "There wasn't one."

"You just can't take playing fair with a werewolf, can you?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer, "The werewolf can play fair with his mate. I wanna play with you."

"Aww dammit, I was gonna watch."

I grabbed handfuls of his hair and tugged. He growled, gripping my backside, eyes going from ruby to burgundy with lust. He bared his fangs, "Careful, I bite."

"Good. Bite me." It was a challenge he accepted. His fangs sunk into my neck, buried to the hilt in my flesh. I moaned, arching against him, pinned between his body and the counter. Slowly, the tension melted out of my muscles. Like water, it dripped down to the tips of my toes before fully leaving my body. His hold was firm and tight, a silent promise to always be there. To let me melt; that I deserved this more than I thought. I shut my eyes and breathed out the exhaustion that had been in my veins since I took away her pain. His fangs moved out from the puncture and his mouth closed over the wound, silently feeding from me. I sighed and melted in his arms. "Bram...I love you."

He sealed the wound with his lips and caressed my lower back, "I love you too. I always have."

**MH**


	16. The Sister Bond

_Before I start, you guys are...I'd like to say "incredibly lucky that I love you", but that's actually much more rude than the truth. I've been out the majority of my day, and after getting home late I wrote a chapter for my rekindled love, the X-Men. I saw The Avengers today, btw. Go see it. Seriously, go see it, it's so worth it. And I'm going to start writing my X-Men more frequently, just because of that, and just to let you know that I might start having days when I don't update MH. But today isn't one of them. I put on Creature From The Black Lagoon upstairs (even though I planned on watching it...) and came back down here to write you all the Howleen chapter I promised. I'll get to reviews tomorrow. And write more tomorrow...I hope. Without further ado..._

**The Sister Bond**

We both had times when we hated each other, and I meant hated and loathed with a passion. It had all changed when I came home from boot camp though. After that...I knew I wasn't the same, even if I still had my fire. I wasn't the same until Deugi fixed me. It was funny...how something had to be fixed that should've never been broken.

His lips across my neck soothed my worries. His arms, still huge bands of pure, steely muscle, wrapped around my waist. I sighed and leaned back in his grip, nuzzling him, "I love you."

"Love you too." That tender, gruff growl made my heart do things it wasn't supposed to, my body filling with warmth.

"Have fun baby" he murmured, "Be careful."

I nodded, "Don't crush the cubs."

He grinned, "Don't worry about it."

He took my hands and feathered a kiss over my knuckles before pressing his lips to my wrists. A silent reminder that he would always be there to take care of me. I kissed him back and nuzzled him, a silent promise that I would never forget. He kissed me again tenderly before letting go, smirking softly as I nuzzled him and jogged down the stairs to the living room.

We lived with Vlad and Marie, and for a little house with seven people in it, we were happy. The boys had their room, Anna had hers, our parents had theirs and we had ours. Given, there was the living room, kitchen, two bathrooms and three official bedrooms, but Vlad and Marie had gracefully fixed up the basement and taken it as a room to make room for us.

Clawdeen and Deuce had a big house down the block, something Maddy left off to them when she went back to Greece with her sisters. Somehow, it was hard for people to stay on Radcliffe once they'd come, but impossible to leave when they were born here. I could feel the sun beating down and warming my hair. I grinned, fluffing my hair and jogging down to the big, stone house. The first thing I heard when I walked in-

"Dammit Deuce! You have the one house in America that could make the months all fucked up!"

I laughed under my breath and walked past Michael and upstairs. She was in the bedroom with Deuce, the door to the bathroom shut while Clawdeen stood out on the carpet covered floor in her towel, still fluffy and damp.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled from in the bathroom, "I didn't build it, it's not my fault!"

"If your mom hadn't have lost her glasses so damn often!"

"At least the bed isn't stone!"

She blushed. I got the feeling I didn't wanna know. I tapped at the door, "Did you forget me?"

"Of course not!" she said. Two years older and a decade more senile, she started hunting for the shoes that were right in front of her. Instead, I went over and ran a brush through her frizzing hair. She thanked me, dried off and got dressed while I helped her fix the fluffing shrubbery on top of her head. Finally figuring out her heels had been right in front of her, she put them on and was instantly a good two inches taller than me.

"Bitch" I teased.

"Shortie" she put her elbow on my head. I leaned back and licked her forearm. She shrieked and smacked the top of my head, "Ew! Once a disgusting little mutt, always a disgusting little mutt!"

"Once a vam-poser..." I teased. The bathroom door opened and before she could tackle me, I dashed in and pinned it shut, catching Deuce against it. He whacked his forehead, "Howleen, shit! Quit acting like a child!"

"You don't have sisters, Deuce!" I said with a shrieking laugh as Clawdeen forced her way in.

"Here's Deenie" he teased, letting her in. Catching her by her arms, he planted a kiss on her cheek, "Don't break anything babe."

She gave him a look and stole his shades. He grinned, "I'm not stupid, I wear contacts."

"I know." She handed them back with a small smirk as they exchanged kisses. I pretended to gag.

Deuce opened his mouth to say something, but the look Clawdeen gave him made him think twice. I grinned to myself. As soon as Deuce left, Clawdeen walked in and trapped me between her and the counter, fixing her lipgloss in the mirror. I smirked and looked at her, "I finally caught up to you in height."

"Until I put on heels."

She grinned and ruffled my hair, "Let's go."

Arm in arm, we walked down the stairs and out the front door. I glanced at her. Sometimes, I wondered if I was supposed to look like her. Clawdeen had darker hair; I had no idea where I got the fair color in mine (at first it had been a dye job, but somehow with time, it actually stayed an orange red.) Dad always said it was passed down from his mom. I guess, like being the runt, it was something that set me apart from my family. Even for being the runt, I was tough. I'd always been tough. Clawdeen was frillier, but she could handle a guy's fight too. That was what set me and my sister apart the most; she liked skirts and I liked pants. But maybe it was just because I didn't want everyone to get a free show of my backside when I, inevitably, fought somebody. I made a career out of it...once. I glanced to her. Paler, fairer, shorter, rougher than her, I was totally different from her, and yet we had some kind of unspoken, unbreakable loyalty to each other. We were the only girls in a family of boys, just like Clawrissa and Howlette.

I glanced toward the carousel. Teeming with kids, it was hard to imagine that it was under there, five years ago, where I almost died. I remembered the crushing pain of my ribs cracking. The sharp jolt of the shock collar. I felt my neck on instinct, my heart starting to race. Clawdeen sensed it and touched my arm, "Leena? It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now."

I nodded and hugged her, "Thanks..."

She hugged on tight. I glanced back, remembering where I'd passed out. Where Deugi had found me. She clung on, rubbing my shoulders, her arms tight around me. I breathed in and out, calming down. I knew how to keep control, even with my claws prickling my nails, longing to extend. Longing to attack the spot and desecrate it just a little more. She led me away, keeping me close as she did so. We wrapped our arms around each other as she led me to the bakery where we were supposed to have breakfast. I tried not to cry as I hugged onto her, making her stop. Her arms kept me safe, kept me together. She smoothed my hair, "It's okay Howleen."

It was always okay with her. She was the one who stopped me from cutting. She got me to admit what was wrong...to trust again. To be with Deugi. Really, I owed Clawdeen a lot. And as I hugged her, right there in front of everybody, she hugged back. She never used to want to, but now she did. The bond of being sisters ran deeper than blood.

We both knew that.

**MH**


	17. Monster

**Monster**

Sometimes, he still had flashbacks of that horrible night. Of cutting through flesh, muscle, sinew, artery, vein...all manner of body. The crunch of bone, struck by his hand. Blood, splashing over his claws, over his hands, over his chest. The taste, hot and metallic. Like rust. He hated the taste of blood. It had been like winning a war.

When I woke up, I listened. The twins weren't stirring, so I wondered why I'd awakened so suddenly and so completely. I sat up, listening to the outside world. Soft summer rain. It rained almost every night so far this month. I yawned and scratched my shoulder. A low growl came from my side and my heart melted. I smiled, curling up to my mate and resting my hands on his chest. His heart was racing. I caressed his jaw, my eyes drooping again, "Deugi, it's alright. It's okay. You're safe, you're safe with me."

He nuzzled my hands, his growls quieting. I petted his chest, keeping him soothed. I was just about to fall back asleep when he twitched, his arm wrapping around my back, crushing me to his side. I yawned and snuggled up. He yanked away, starting up, ripping free of the sheet. I sat up, startled, scrambling over to him, "Deugi! It's okay! Baby, baby it's okay!"

Growling and panting, his eyes were in a glassy daze. Somewhere between complete animal and trapped in a nightmare, he looked like a scared wolf ready to spring in self defense. I reached out and stroked his hair, "Deugi, it's okay. I'm here. You're safe. It's okay, I promise."

He snapped at my hand, swiping. I jumped off the bed, dodging the swipes. It had never happened this way before. "Deugi! Stop!"

I saw tears in his eyes. He was fighting the flashback. He told me the story and I knew it vividly. I stumbled back, catching my foot on the dresser. Landing hard on my back, I looked up at him, totally at his mercy.

"Deugi, wake up! It's me!"

I yelped as his closed fist hit the floor next to me. But leaning up, grasping his face, forcing him to look at me, he started to calm. He blinked slowly, as if he was waking up from a coma. I kissed him tenderly, caressing his face, "Calm down."

His fists uncurled. His claws retracted. His hands, so gentle, went to my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled, pressing my lips softly to his over and over again.

He started to shake as he pulled me close, crushing me to his chest, "Oh god...I almost hurt you..."

"Shh...I trust you baby. I know you wouldn't."

"I almost destroyed the one thing I ever promised to protect" he whispered.

"You didn't hurt me. And you know I could take you in a fight."

He clung to me, silencing me with a hard, desperate kiss. I knew he was afraid of becoming the monster he killed, but I knew he wasn't. He panicked sometimes, usually at night like this. It was never that badly, but it could always change. He likened it to being at war in his own house.

I caressed his chest until he'd calmed and got up, holding his hand in both of mine. He tugged me close again, caressing my hair as carefully as if I would break.

I leaned up and caressed his neck with my lips, "It's okay. I promise."

"I could've hurt you. You know I would've never forgiven myself if I hurt you."

I cupped his face, tracing the outlines of his features, "I trust you. You're not a monster, baby, you're not like him. You never could be."

"You have no idea."

I nudged him so he laid down before climbing on top of him and laying down, cuddling up on his wide chest, "I've been with you this long, haven't I?"

He caressed my back and held me tightly. I knew he was tired, but he was also scared. My fingers ran through his hair as I laid on him, soothing his eyes shut and earning the content purring sound he made. Soon, the purrs became snores and I laid there, half-awake on his chest, still tenderly caressing his hair.

"I wish I knew what you were seeing. Then, maybe I could make it stop."

...

We slept in late the next morning, my cheek feeling plastered to his chest. I yawned and leaned up, my eyes locking with his.

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

"For what? Freaking out? That's nothing to apologize for."

He caressed my hair, "I almost hurt you."

"I can promise I've been through worse" I teased.

"I'm not gonna justify that with a response." He got up, grabbing his clothes for work. I sat up and looped my arms around my legs, my elbows resting outside my knees with my fingers locked in front of them, and I watched him. He was silent, that meant he was upset. He didn't want me to take it lightly. He wanted me to be afraid. But he doubted himself and I didn't. When he passed close to the end of the bed, I sat up quickly and caught him, stopping him from moving, gently bringing his eyes to meet mine, "I trust you. I love you. Is that such a bad thing?"

"That was my mom's excuse."

He shrugged me off, not letting me touch him any longer. Pure rage bubbled up and I jumped off the bed, swiping him across his upper back with my claws. He snapped around and caught my hand before I could start a second strike, grabbing the other just as forcefully when I raised it.

"You think you're such big shit, Deugi, I'm pretty badass myself! I don't submit to you and you know it, and there's about a snowball's chance in hell that I'd ever let you hit me without hitting you back. So don't even play that damsel in distress card with me, Deugi Grayback, I'm no damsel."

He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer, "You've been hurt so much, Leena-"

"And don't I always get over it?" I snapped, "Deugi, don't you get it by now? I'm emotionally invincible!"

He cupped my face and held my chin in his hand, keeping my gaze firmly locked with his, "I remember a scared little girl, about four years younger than me, who was keeping a secret she couldn't handle. And she told me she cut herself to make the pain stop. She almost killed herself because of what happened to her."

"I'm not that girl anymore."

"Bullshit. Clawdeen told me you went to pieces when you saw the park. It's the first time you've been there since, wasn't it?"

I closed my eyes and nodded slowly.

"Do you see what I see?" he whispered, half-desperately, "Howleen...you're so...breakable. Not little...everybody's little compared t' me...but you're slender, and soft, and you fit so nicely in my hands...Do you have any idea how easy for me it would be to hurt you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I know how easy it would be. But you haven't, and you don't-"

"And I could."

I dug my claws into his arm. He growled and yanked back, "Shit!"

"And I could hurt you too."

He laughed softly, his hand clamped over his bleeding bicep, "I oughta spank you for that."

"Then do it" I teased, leaning forward and kissing him.

He grabbed me firmly around the waist and carried me into the bathroom with him. He set me down on the counter and growled, "Now, do I have to prove it to you? Or are ya gonna take pity on your poor mate?"

I cleaned the wound and tended to it, watching it heal, but then I tugged his arm around my waist, "You better prove it to me. Since I've been so mean to you."

He smirked, "You're really something else, Howleen."

"I'm the runt, Deugi, I'm made to endure. I can take anything you can dish out."

He cupped my cheek. I knew what he saw; the girl who crumpled to her bedroom floor, digging her claws so deep into her wrist she scraped bone. The broken figure he nuzzled under the tree, his tender touch supporting the broken bones in my body. The fighter that had taken her fair share of shots, her fair share of passed-out-in-exhaustion nights and still kept going. I didn't hold onto a golden glove title for nothing.

He smirked and tugged me off the counter, "You sure you think you can handle it?"

"I can handle anything" I replied with a smirk.

His hands hungrily ran over my body. He pulled me close and kissed me, "Mm, too bad. I think I'd rather have you on my terms."

"And what terms are those?" I murmured, nearly breathless from his kisses. How he managed to steal the breath outta my lungs I'd never know, but I loved it. I craved it.

"I'm gonna take you real slow and gentle in the shower this morning...and then, if ya still want, I'll take ya back to bed before I get ready for work and have ya again."

I loved it when his voice got husky with lust. His lips traced my neck. I nodded mutely, "I think I can agree to that."

"Ya don't submit to me, huh?" he teased, pushing up my cami and running his claws against my stomach.

I drew him closer and wrapped my legs around his thickly muscled waist, "Please baby. I submit to no one."

"We'll see about that" he teased, his hands grasping my waist with the gentleness he was known for. My Deugi wasn't a monster...the only way I could call him a monster, was where it counted.

**MH**


	18. Her Heart

**Her Heart**

_Years ago_

For a long moment, there was peace...and then everything went to hell.

With two simple words, her joy had been dashed. Her usually pacifistic uncle and father got into the yelling match of the century in a language she'd been born under and forced herself not to understand. The sheer terror gripping her heart, smothering her, came from the same two words that had almost been overridden.

_They're coming._

Somehow...running wouldn't be enough. She climbed onto the roof and shut the window. For a moment, she considered the fall. Would it be enough? And then she ran across the rooftop, heels clicking and leapt. Catching hold of a branch, swinging into the ravine and following it. She felt like she had the devil in her shadow.

She burst through the door into the air conditioned house and gasped, her lungs finally catching up with her overworking heart. He was off the couch the moment he heard her struggles for breath, her panting sobs as she fell to pieces right inside the door.

"Lala" he said, kneeling beside her and grasping her up in his arms.

"They're coming" she sobbed, her fingers twisting into his shirt. Cupping her face, he caressed her bangs away from her eyes. His hands were gentle, his muscles strong. She wanted him to fight for her. To be her protector, like she so desperately would need.

"Who?" he murmured, caressing her face.

"The brides" she wept, curling into him.

She had always been strong. Honestly, he had never seen her cry up close. Not even when he was a kid. Solemnly, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her past his brothers, upstairs to his bedroom, and shut the door, flicking the lock shut. She fit so daintily in his arms. He set her down on the bed, moving to keep his distance, but she pulled him closer. Desperation lit her eyes from within, "Don't move away...please.."

"I'm sorry babe. I don't know what else to do."

She popped his football once for calling her that. But this time, it seemed to soothe her. She pulled his shirt and he crawled into bed beside her, his arms encircling her tiny waist. She sobbed, her shoulders shaking. She was trembling like a leaf. Slowly, he ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing the silky strands, "I'll keep you safe. I promise."

She sobbed, "T-That's why I came here..."

Gently cupping her face, he guided her to look at him. He lowered his voice as he caressed the tears from her eyes, "Draculaura, I love you. I promise you, I'm not going to let anybody hurt you."

It was what she needed to hear. Her tears subsided gradually as he wiped her eyes with a tissue, brushing it under her nose. She took it then, burying her face in his chest, trying to block the escaping sound. He smiled and smoothed her hair, "It'll be okay. I promise."

"I'm scared" she whispered.

"You don't have to be. I'm here. You know I mean it when I tell you I'll keep you safe."

Her eyes locked with his. So gentle, so innocent, so wide with trust. He couldn't help but know how lucky he was to have her at that very moment. The opposite of her family, his sweet, corruptible love. Before she even asked, he'd agreed.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

He tried to contain a soft growl as he exhaled, watching her hands brush his chest as they slipped upward, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"I don't care" she whispered, "I can't be there anymore...not with them coming."

He cupped her face, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

He didn't know what to expect. The whole night had so far been a surprise. She nudged his shoulder and he rose up, almost off the bed, but noticed her settle in. Her cheeks flushed lightly as his eyes caressed her.

"What're you doing?" he asked, somewhere between annoyance and pure, uncontrollable lust. She was the forbidden fruit to him, so beautiful and too pure to desire.

"Waiting for you to kiss me." Her voice held the confidence her eyes betrayed. She was in such a fragile state, seeking comfort in the one place safe to find it. No matter how much he lusted after her, he could never give into that, especially not now. Not when she needed him to be there for her. He couldn't deny her. He crawled up over her and locked lips with her. Gingerly, her lips parted. She had rarely ever let him kiss her like this. Pure desire coursed through his body as they kissed, pressing her into the mattress. His tongue slipped past them, teasing hers, drawing a light, musical moan from her lips. Grazing her fangs as he caressed her lips, he drew back. Her fingers wound in his shirt, "Clawd-"

"Not tonight."

"Please-"

"Shh. Lala...you're always telling me to wait if I love you. And I love you. So I'm gonna wait. I've waited this long, I can wait until you really want me." His lips freely caressed her neck. She moaned, her eyes fluttering shut, "Alright...whatever you want."

"I love you" he whispered against the hollow of her throat as he placed a soft kiss there, "I love you so much."

"I love you too" she murmured in reply.

Words came spilling out as if she'd punched a hole in a dam. He gripped her hips and lifted her back, cradling her, kissing over her exposed skin. He tugged at the top of her dress to access her collarbone, caressing her soft skin with his lips. She slipped her fingers into his hair. Tears rolled down her face and fell onto his skin. As he laid her down against the pillows, his lips caressed away her tears.

"You're safe" he promised.

"I love you" she repeated, her fingers locked in his shirt like a lifeline. Her eyes were desperate, "I love you so much."

His arms wrapped around her, holding her close, pressing her cheek to his chest. Her hands caressed his back as her arms encircled him.

"I love you too baby. You know that. I'll always love you."

...

When he woke in the morning, her cheek was still pressed to his chest. He could only imagine how pissed off her father would be, but as he looked down at her, he knew nobody could deny her. Not even a pissed off vampire king. His fingers brushed her cheek, his arm around her back.

Clawdeen jimmied the lock and slipped inside. For once, he didn't feel the need to move away.

"Is she okay?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"Good enough" he replied.

She gave a quick nod, "What was that about?"

"She'll tell you later."

Clawdeen looked at him, her lips turning down in a scowl, "You better be taking good care of her."

He could've snapped, but didn't. He didn't want to risk waking her. He simply nuzzled the top of her head in a silent _I promised with my life I would, isn't that good enough?_

And gently, against his torso, her heart continued to beat, strong and steady...the way only he made her heart beat.

**MH**


	19. Alternative 1

**Alternative**

_1_

"Alright, today we're discussing taboos and what exactly it means for something to be a taboo."

I leaned back in my chair and propped my feet up on the back of Max's. Ms. Hawthorne, our summer-school World History teacher, had taken it upon herself to further incorporate sociology into her lessons. Honestly, it was the most interesting part of the week-remaining class.

"Can anybody give me some examples of modern-day taboos?"

One of the prada wearing vampires raised her hand, "Teen pregnancy and stuff like that?"

"Yes, that's one of them."

"Sex" Max said without raising his hand, leaning back so my flats rested against his back, "Though I can't imagine why."

I smirked and ran my fingers through his hair. He leaned back and smirked.

"Because it leads to teen pregnancy" said miss know it all. God, how many years had I gone to school with these people and I didn't even remember their names.

"We live in a society where it's better to see two men holding guns than holding hands. Now I don't know about you, but I'd rather fuck in a park than resort to killing somebody."

Max's friends laughed, "That's because you have _that_ to fuck, man. The only thing you'd be hurting is everyone else's pride."

I fluffed up like a peacock, caressing his hair. Ms. Hawthorne had three things written in red- Age, Sexuality and Violence. Miss know it all raised her hand, "Um, Miss Hawthorne? He said sex, not sexuality."

"It all overlaps" she said. She was seriously the coolest teacher I'd ever had.

No matter who gave her ideas, she didn't write anything else. It fit into all of those words. Some of them overlapped. And surprisingly...I paid attention today.

"Can anyone tell me why this is all that's up there?"

This time, she didn't pick on little miss know it all. She looked at me, "Cat?"

"Because that's the only taboos there are. That's all there has been."

"Wanna take a shot at why?"

I knew exactly why.

"Because back in the day, you married young. If you weren't married and popping out kids like a gumball machine by the time you were our age, you were damaged goods somehow. Now, if you're our age, you can't even have sex with someone who's eighteen or older...and that's kinda not fair. You know, unless you're not a normie, because the normies really don't give a shit about us."

A low murmur went through the class.

"And then, with sex...back in the day, seeing a chick's ankle was considered scandalous, now you can walk around in something that shows off your panties and get a few looks from mothers, mostly. They think they have to shelter their kids from sex even if sex was how they're created. Sex is just a part of life, why is sex so bad?"

"Because kids don't have to see that-" the vampire girl tried to pitch in.

"Childhood is magical" I cut her off, "Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies. I grew up with my parents in a hugely physical, deeply committed marriage." I looked pointedly at the vam-poser, "And my mom was one of those _teen pregnancy_ girls, she was still in high school when she got pregnant with my sister and two of my brothers. My dad was in high school too, and you know what? They ended up happy together."

"We're also monsters" she reminded me.

"Yeah, and because we're monsters we know how to do it right." I snapped. I didn't know what got the fire in me, but I couldn't stop there. "Back in the day, violence was a fucking part of life. Now everybody says it'll never happen to them. Does anybody wanna guess how many murders happened here? How many times girls...a lot of them our parents..were raped? Beaten up by their parents or by their lovers? Jesus Christ, you all say sex is so bad, what about that? We all want to be loved. Sex is physical love. I'd rather see a world with public sex than public violence. My mother raised me right, I know that war is hell and that nothing can fix the scars violence leaves on you."

"Oh bullshit."

I jumped over the desk. Max got up and grabbed me before I could attack, but the fire had turned into an inferno, and I lost it. I screamed at her, making her burgundy eyes widen, "My mother was raped by somebody who lost their mind out of obsession with her! He kidnapped her and tormented her and forced her to have his child, and you know what, for the longest time I did hate the kid for it! But I don't! Because he's my brother, no matter what! Because I have loyalty to my family and to those I love! And yes, I wish I could go back in time and jab a railroad spike through the son of a bitch's skull that hurt my mother...but if you think for a second that I regret having a brother because of that, you're so fucking wrong. You obviously have no idea what it's like. My mother was raped, my grandfather's parents abused him, my uncle was murdered...like a goddamn dog...my maternal grandpa was poisoned...by a closed-minded, self-serving bitch like you...and you wanna question me?"

"Catalina..." Max whispered.

I yanked away. I grabbed my bag and I rushed out. I made it to the stairs before I collapsed on the top one, curling up and bringing my knees to my chest. I never let anyone see me cry; I was not about to let it happen now.

Max knelt beside me, brushing my hair back, "Cat, that was amazing."

I slipped my arms around his neck, "Max...don't leave me...ever..."

He tilted my head upward and nuzzled his fuzzy cheek to mine. His fur was soft, his touch...so feathery gentle. I cupped his face. His lips brushed mine, "It's okay baby ghoul...You know how much I love you?"

"I love you too" I whispered, "Max...I don't think I wanna be a princess. I don't think I can handle it."

"I don't care. You're my princess." He rested my head against his chest and ran his fingers through my hair.

...

I blew him a kiss as I walked in. Emmett bolted up off the floor and ran to me, throwing his arms around my legs. I laughed and picked him up, caressing his hair, "Hey baby Emmy."

"Missed you" he muttered in his sweet-baby voice.

I kissed his forehead, "I missed you too."

"I drew you a picture."

"You did?" I sat with him on the couch, tucking my legs under me. He produced a crayon drawing of a big house and a bunch of stick figure people. I smirked; not all of us could be the geniuses Luc and Luna were...or as artistically inclined as Alex, as I could shamefully admit. At least Emmy was on par with me, for the most part. He laid his head on me and explained, pointing to each, "That's you, and that's Alex, and that's Luc and Luna, and that's Rainee, and that's Stella, and that's Mommy and that's Daddy, and that's CJ, and there's me."

"Who's this?" I asked, touching the last figure.

"Oh yeah, that's Max. Alex says all the time he's gonna be my brother so I put him in the picture too."

My strength cracked. Guilt for the past five years washed over me. I smoothed his hair, holding his chubby little face in my hands, "It's beautiful, Emmy."

He leaned up and kissed my cheek, climbing off the couch, "You can keep it."

"Where are you going?" I teased as he toddled for his shoes.

"I wanna meet Alex at the corner."

I followed as he pulled on his Transformers sandals and ran out into the hot summer afternoon. I stretched upward and yawned, feeling the Vitamin D soaking into my skin. It was a blessing to be able to feel. I followed him across the hot lawn, barefoot, my shoes waiting beside my purse inside the door. The pavement felt like coals under the noon-on-a-June-day sun, but despite my scorching feet, I loved to walk on it. Call me a masochist. Skirt swishing, dancing across the pavement, Emmy laughed as I followed. It wasn't even close to July and I was almost done with next year's work. We danced like gypsies as I led him over toward the Riverfront, "Let's just go find Alex ourselves."

He nodded rapidly and took off running. He dashed across the street to the carousel where Alex was with a group of his friends, reaching him just as a shiny red sports car pulled up in front of me, cutting me off from my little brothers.

"Hey, Wolf!"

"Remove your car from my path, bitch, or I'll destroy it."

Burgundy eyes met mine. That haughty look that full-bloods had made me sick. Before I could draw back a fist, my ears rang. There was a force that made me stumble back. Pure pain sliced through the center of my torso. When my hearing returned-realizing it had only been gone a second, I heard Alex shout my name. I looked down, watching red blood pour out of a nickel sized wound.

"Are you kidding me? I love this top!"

The look of triumph fell from her face as my head snapped up. Then...I got angry.

...

I heard sirens and that startled me awake. Face down in wet leaves, I wiped the river muck from my cheek and sat up. Rips and tears peppered my clothes, and a few more nickel sized holes were punched through my top, blood soaking it, but no wounds in sight. Tiny, silver...oh hell. Four silver bullets were on the earth, one bullet for every hole. I could tell quickly that the blood on my hands wasn't mine. I got up and bolted, peeking around the trees. The car and the vampires in it were totaled. Limbs had been ripped apart. Blood stained the grass...the smell was surely not mine.

"Cat. Cat!"

I glanced over. Emmy had tears in his eyes, clutching Alex's hand. I motioned them to run, to meet me at Radcliffe. Alex picked him up on his back and took off. How quickly had I changed? And without the moon? And I'd healed...fast. How long was I blacked out for? Probably not long. The cops were on their way. I took off through the trees, abandoning the princess facade. I was yet another animal running for my life.

It felt awsome.


	20. Alternative 2

_2_

"Mom! Mom! There was a...and then...oh my god..." Emmett panted as he ran into the kitchen, flinging his arms around my leg and clinging on tightly. I knelt down and wiped the tears out of his eyes. I heard Alex bolting the door and moved to call to him when he tore in, "Where's Cat?"

"What happened?" I asked.

Catalina burst in the back door, barefoot, bloody and muddy. She looked at me and stopped like a doe in headlights, having used her elbow to bump open the back door.

"Mom..." she whispered, "I can explain."

"Go wash" I whispered back, "Get changed. Bury those at the bottom of the hamper, and do it fast."

She nodded and ran upstairs. I carried Emmett onto the porch and locked the very outside door, leaving the back partially ajar for air. My eyes focused on my now-middle child, "What happened?"

"Cat and Emmy came to get me for lunch and some girl drove by and shot her...and then she kinda hulked out and killed her..."

"Take your brother upstairs and play."

He nodded, not even minding that I'd just treated him like a five year old as well. I grabbed the phone and called Clawd.

"Doctor Wolf's office" Robecca answered.

"Roby, pass me on to Clawd please."

"Sure Lala. One sec."

Clawd picked up, "Hello?"

"I know who the alpha's been passed down to."

I heard the click of a pen and the swivel of a chair, "What happened?"

"Cat got in a fight with another girl" I decided to leave the rest of the story until later, "It's a long story, but she destroyed her. Quite literally. Full wolf, in broad daylight."

"Shit" he cussed. I could tell today wasn't a day for patients. I heard him get up, "Want me to come home?"

"You know more about werewolves than I do" I whispered, partially dejectedly.

"I'll be right there. Don't let her get angry."

Anger was Catalina's thing. She clung to it like a piece of driftwood in the ocean. I knew, I'd been her age once. I knew what it was like to cling to something with your last shred of hope. But I couldn't possibly voice that to the boy who'd been given everything. As we hung up, I went upstairs and knocked on her door, "Baby girl? Can I come in?"

After a moment of silence, I entered. She was standing in front of her mirror in her bathroom, eyes running over her wet, knotted hair and her still-wet skin, covered by a towel. I knew what she was looking for. Overly protruding fangs, claws, fur...I went in and took another towel off the bar, drying her hair like a little girl. She clung to her towel, "Has this...happened before?"

"Not to you. Not to your siblings...but once a generation it does."

"What's it mean?" There was a childlike innocence in her voice. Fear. I dried her hair thoroughly.

"It means you're an alpha, just like Grandpa Clawrk and your father."

She glanced back to me, "Mom...I'm scared."

"Don't be" I whispered, "It'll be okay. They never lost control. This was just a one time thing."

She nodded, seemingly reassured by that. After a long minute, she moved away from me and ducked into her closet.

...

Clawd returned down the stairs and joined me on the couch, "Well hell. That was...something else."

"I heard the spontaneous rainstorm."

"She's getting to be like your dad and my dad combined."

"Is that good or bad?" I murmured out loud.

"I can't decide yet." He went into the kitchen and I followed, my arms wrapping around his waist. He made up some food and put it in the microwave before turning, wrapping his arms around me. His lips tenderly descended on mine, "I need a kick in my blood sugar."

I smirked, "Tease." His body pinned mine to the counter, his hips against mine. I whimpered, baring my neck for him in submission. He growled softly, desire making his hands firmer on my hips, slowly running up my sides. I bit down on my lip, my heart pounding in my chest.

"I want you" he snarled.

"Quickie?" I whispered.

"I don't do quickies." He grasped my hair, tangling his fingers in it as he crushed his mouth against mine. Panting against each other's mouths, his grip on me only tightened. I knew how badly he wanted to act on his desires. It was almost like nature had taken over.

I gasped and pushed him back, making a disgruntled whine slip from his readily kissable lips, "What's wrong?"

"Cat's sixteen" I whispered.

"So?"

"She's sixteen...and an alpha."

He caught on, "Oh fuck."

"Call Max" I whispered and jumped down, darting up the stairs. I couldn't smell the pheromones, and I knew wolves couldn't actively smell them either, but Clawd had known they were there, just as I did. I ducked into Catalina's room and went to her, "Cat?"

"Mom, now?" she hissed, "I have cramps like hell..."

"It's not cramps, honey. It's a wolf thing."

"Oh _fuck!_" she hissed, "Heat!"

I nodded.

Her eyes got desperate. I knelt next to her and caressed her hair back from her face. She arched and curled up, "Shit...oh god...ow...Mom, I need Max..."

"Your dad's getting him, honey. He's getting him."

"What's this mean...how do I stop it? It's not supposed to happen like this!"

"I don't know" I whispered, "There's never been a female alpha before."

Her eyes widened, "Never?"

"Never. You're the first. I'd assume it'll stop..." The words caught in my throat. She was just barely sixteen. Luna was almost seventeen when she had Rainee. I ran my fingers through her hair. I had Luc and Luna when I was a junior. Cat would potentially go into her junior year already having a child. Her eyes were desperate, she needed the burning ache soothed. I knew what heat was like. I'd felt it before, though I knew nowhere near as badly.

"Momma, fuck it. Fuck conformity, I gotta get laid."

I laughed and cupped her face, "Make him take care of you. It should stop when you're ready to have a baby."

Her eyes sparkled. She grinned, pearly fangs against her lips, "Mom, stop being a wuss. I know how it works. I took biology."

I was so scared for her. She rested her hand over mine. Her skin was burning. I almost physically winced away.

"It's okay Momma...he'll stay. He'll take care of me. Trust me. I know him like you know dad. I know."

Footsteps approached. Max walked in and paused, and I got up. Catalina propped up on the bed, her cheeks pink and flushed, beckoning to him. He looked scared beyond belief, looking to me for an answer.

I touched his shoulder and murmured, "It's okay, Max. Just...follow her lead."

"Always seem to" he muttered.

Clawd was waiting at the base of the staircase as I joined him. He scowled, "I kinda hoped I wouldn't have to hear it, see it or think about it..."

"Go back to work" I murmured.

He caught me by my arm gently and lifted my face. He kissed my cheeks, "She's gonna be okay, Lala."

"Are the boys-?"

"Emmett's napping and Alex is gaming."

My heart started to race as he caressed his lips over my neck. I whimpered, "Clawd-"

"It's wolf nature, baby...and besides, you wouldn't leave me all hot and bothered, would you?"

I bit my lip and glanced up to him sheepishly, "Do I ever?"

Gently guiding me by my hands, he led me to the couch. I felt my face flame as I climbed on his lap. His hand slipped from my waist, cradling my backside. Our eyes locked.

"I love you" he murmured to me.

I kissed him lightly, "I love you too."


	21. Alternative 3

_At the request of Kit, I proceed with the Clala steam. This chappy is dedicated to MY Clawd, and I love him with all my heart._

_3_

His hand slipped around to my shirt to undo the buttons, exposing more skin with each button he undid. Amber eyes, smoldering like embers, made my blood turn to acid. He lowered me onto his lap, holding me firmly against him. I bit down on my lip to stifle a moan as he leaned closer, caressing my neck with his lips. He knew all the sensitive places I liked to be touched. He knew, by now, everything he did turned me on. And the way he placed a single, tender kiss to my pulse, he fully intended on teasing me with it.

"Clawd" I whined.

He growled, smirking, "Yes babe?"

"Dammit, don't tease me. You know how much I need you."

"Do I?" His eyes glinted with wickedness. I bit down on my lower lip as he groped under my skirt, making me pant with need. His touching felt so good. I whined, "You should..."

"Lala...Jesus..." his eyes burned with need. I could feel his desire against me, straining his pants. He caressed my hair and cupped my face, "That sexy little innocent act turns me on so bad."

I blushed deeply. I couldn't help it. It wasn't an act. I caressed his hair and kissed him, "Clawd...I want you to take me to bed and make love to me properly...not just a little heated fling on the couch..."

He grasped me around my waist, "Your wish is my command, princess." He didn't hesitate to capture my mouth as if I was a steak and he'd been starving. The way he caressed me and kissed me, all I could associate it with was being devoured. He pinned me against the door as he shut the lock, his mouth closing over my neck. I whimpered in submission as he tugged my clothes off piece by piece, none too gently. Frenzy was outweighing the urge to be gentle. I had to have him too. He sunk his sharp teeth into the swell of my neck and I freely cried out. He growled against my skin, drawing back, my blood on his lips. He licked it away before carrying me to bed and laying me down.

I marveled at him as he took off his shirt. His eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, locked with mine. I licked my lips. His muscles were gorgeous, strong, solid...I whimpered.

"Clawd" I whispered, "Please..."

His fingers ran over his belt buckle, "You're so beautiful."

I watched as he stripped, my heart kicking up a notch. He licked his lips and grinned, "Afraid of the big bad wolf, baby?"

I whined, "I want you so badly Clawd...Do I really have to beg?"

He crawled over me, bringing his body over mine. He kissed me lovingly, passionately, my lips locked with his. I gasped into his mouth, giving his tongue access. We kissed for a long moment before he drew back, his soft lips caressing mine, "No. You know I'd never really make you beg for anything."

A sharp gasp fell from my lips as he claimed me. My cheeks reddened with blush. He caressed his lips over them. Slowly, he started to make love to me. My hands ran over his chest, my lips caressing his rapid pulse. Teasingly, my tongue darted out to tease his ear. He growled softly, pinning my hips, "Lala...please let me be gentle this time."

I couldn't help it. I wanted to give him all the affection he'd given me. I placed soft, sultry kisses to his neck, trailing them over his flushed skin. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me back. I moaned, my eyes fluttering half-lidded. His eyes were full of animalistic lust, pure passion that warmed me in a way nothing else ever would. My husband. My dominant. I whimpered and caressed his chest. His hands caressed my skin, thoroughly pleasuring me as we made love. I submitted to him totally, my heart beating so hard I thought it would pound out of my chest. It couldn't be closer to him. I couldn't be joined enough with him. Gentle love gave way to rougher pawing, my nails digging into his back as he lifted my hips. His mouth covered mine, his tongue dominating mine. I scratched his shoulders out of pure lust, unable to vocalize just how amazing this feeling was. We were a level beyond euphoria. It was...heavenly. The closest I'd ever come to heaven or, in a lot of cases...would ever hope to. Need for each other built. I clutched him and clung to him, craving the satisfaction only he could give me. The need built and built until release came, relieving the tension building in our bodies and engulfing me like a tidal wave.

He groaned softly, showering me in loving kisses. I kissed back, wrapping myself around him as best I could. When our lips connected, it was gentle once more.

"I love you" he whispered, like an unspoken vow.

"I love you" I whispered back, nuzzling my cheek to his. He caressed his lips gently over the fresh bite, making me blush.

"Do you really have to go back to work?"

"Mmm, I can be late. I had patients this morning, not now."

I smiled as he held me close, "Thank you."

"For what?" he murmured, caressing my hair as he held my face.

"Being patient with me."

He grinned, "I didn't have to be. I just know your weakness."

I blushed but managed to stay coy, "Oh?"

He guided my hand down to his abs and sure enough, I melted as I ran my fingers worshipfully over his solid muscles. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You forget how long I've known you. I know your kryptonite."

I melted and kissed him fiercely. He grinned and kissed back just as passionately, winding his fingers in my hair. Gone was the boy who was too afraid to admit I was his mate, for fear I'd be hurt. Gone was the girl who didn't think babe was a good enough word to be used on her. We were different people now, and somehow, we'd never changed.

If I didn't know any better, I would've been damn sure I was a full blood wolf by now.

...

"So what do we do then?" Romulus asked, "She's a teenage girl. We gotta do something."

"We train her" Harriet said, taking charge, "I know what it was like at her age. I'll handle it with her."

"Thank you, mom" Clawd murmured honestly.

"She's the first, right?" Clawdeen murmured. Clawrk nodded. I found it odd that I was the only one that wasn't a wolf that was there. Was this really that big of a secret? They seemed to know something I didn't.

"What? Wasn't this in the Valde?" I asked.

"No" Clawrk murmured, "But we've all heard the legends before."

"Not her" Clawd murmured.

I realized, I didn't even know about these pack-exclusive meetings. I'd probably never been invited to them. Just like Bram, Gory and I at the coffin bean-something had remained strictly in the bloodline.

"There are legends?" I got the feeling this was about to be very _The Last Airbender._

"Right now, Catalina can't be around anyone but the two of you. According to legend-"

"The legend is true."

The minute Clawd said it, all eyes snapped to him.

"How do you know?" Howleen asked.

"The boys are too young, but even I felt the effects. Ask Lala."

I blushed, "Oh...so that's the legend."

Clawdeen smirked. Clawrk growled softly, "Her mate's with her, ain't he?"

"Yeah. But it hasn't stopped yet."

"Then keep 'em going until it does."

"I don't understand" I murmured.

Harriet nudged her husband back and took a seat on the table in front of me, "It's okay, Lala. In every generation of the alpha bloodline, the next alpha rises. One of them was supposed to be a girl. So far...the legend has been true."

"Tell me" I pressed, sick of the diversions.

"She was to be of impure blood. Everyone assumed that just meant bitten, but apparently not. She was to come of age young...and again, we all thought it meant really young. And, according to the story, any mature wolf that gets to smell her in heat will lose control and go after her. Any and all. What is her mate?"

"A werecat" I whispered. My mind was taking a few minutes to fully process the information I'd just been given, "Any?"

"If any of us were to walk in" Luken murmured, "The animal would take over. We'd have her, whether she wanted us or not."

"And we'd fight over her" Rocco seconded, "We'd kill each other for her. Until the heat stopped."

"I know how it sounds" Harriet murmured, "But it's okay. I promise. It'll stop soon enough."

_Soon enough._ Like my daughter was a dog to be bred. I yanked my hands away, "I didn't even get to ask her how she feels about this."

"You don't get to ask. It happens. If she doesn't get pregnant, the heat doesn't stop. Eventually, someone will get her pregnant. Though it's probably better that it's on her terms, with someone she wants, instead of a random loner in a back alley." For the first time, Deugi spoke up. Marie shot him a look. I felt my lips curl back over my teeth, "No one is going to touch her."

"No, they won't" Clawrk promised, "But Lala, we can't make any promises but to stay away. This is gonna be powerful. Powerful enough that the mate bond won't apply."

"It's bullshit" I whispered.

"It's been right so far" he reminded me.

"That part might not be true" Clawd murmured.

"You're one of a kind, Clawd. None of us would've gotten with a vamp, you did, and of course you're the only one who can deny it. You're not fully wolf anymore."

That stabbed me in the chest. Clawd growled, "She's also my daughter."

"And if any of us were to go there, you know what would happen, Clawd. I gotta agree with Rom."

Suddenly, it seemed like it was an _us versus them_ again. I got up and walked away. Nobody tried to stop me. But after a minute, Clawdeen followed. She gently caught my arm, "Lala-"

"Don't."

"Stop. Right now. Don't you dare cry, don't you dare take this out of proportion. You are going to listen to me and you are going to start doing it now."

I wanted to snap at her but she put her hand over my mouth, holding it shut firmly.

"There is no way in hell we are going to let anything happen to her. Don't get offended, but we need this to happen. You know there's no other way. And don't even start with that positivity crap of yours, there isn't. Let nature take its course this time. I know you don't wanna accept that, but you need to. You're not a vampire anymore, you're one of the pack. Being one of the pack means you have to deal with nature sometimes. Whether you like it or not."

Tears touched my eyes.

"I'll slap you if you cry. I'm serious Lala. Don't even think about it. Someone has to be brutally honest with you. Don't be a baby, this isn't you. You don't get a say anymore."

Words that were so familiar felt so hollow.

"We love you. Don't forget that. But it's time you remembered you're finally a mutt like us. Nature isn't always kind to those closest to it."


	22. Alternative 4

_4_

The sound of a chopper made me raise my head. Max was exhausted and according to Dad-no dice yet. I got up and peeked out the window. I wasn't allowed to open them, but still, I was curious. Nobody on this street brought their motorcycles out anymore...

The shaggy-haired biker stopped outside the house. My heart began to race. Why did I get a sense...just from looking at him? I clasped Max's locket around my neck and licked my lips. Medium length brown hair, just a little shorter than mine, with dark highlights. Tanned skin, rough skin, an army backpack, faded jeans, leather jacket and dogtags...no shirt. _Oh god._ The heat became overwhelming. I nearly dropped to my knees, examining the buckled boots. Was he an alpha too?

His head raised from his water bottle and his eyes met mine. _Oh god._ They were iridescent baby blue. His nose twitched. _A wolf._

He licked his lips, his eyes locked with mine. For a moment, I was scared. But he seemed perfectly in control. His head snapped around as he saw Auntie Deenie leaving her place. I quickly shut the curtains to get some control back.

Sharp heat made my gut twist. I curled up and hissed, "Fucking hell!" I got up and practically shoved Max off the bed to wake him. He snapped awake before he could land, catching himself on his fours. His head snapped upward, red hair fanning in front of his eyes, "Cat?"

"We don't have time to play gentle. Get up here and take care of me!" I snapped.

He rubbed his eyes, "I can see why all these wolf guys go nuts...it really is gonna take more than me to keep up with you."

No matter how bad the heat burned, that stung. He crawled up and I crawled away. Gently, he brought me closer, "Cat-"

I tugged away, "Don't."

"Shut the fuck up" he growled softly, grabbing my face and cementing our lips together. After a long moment of kissing, I was putty in his hands. I whimpered. He guided me onto my back on the bed, stripping his shirt off of me, "I'm not taking a dominance battle today, Cat. Give in. Let me do what I need to."

I nodded and slipped my arms around his neck. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

He gave me a questioning glance. I smirked, "My mom was so worried I'd get pregnant before I got out of high school just like her and Luna, and now I have to before I end up potentially dead."

"Don't say that" he murmured. He was completely serious, but I saw the laughable part of it. Man, would Grandpa be proud. Or pissed. I couldn't imagine either without the other.

...

"She's like a prisoner in her own room" I murmured.

"The scent is still there. It's too risky." Clawd had brought his work home tonight, preferring to work out of my father's study where he could keep a close eye. I rubbed his shoulders comfortingly and he groaned, "Lala..."

I rubbed the tension from his back, "Do you feel it like they do?"

"A bit differently" he murmured. He turned in his chair and tugged me onto his lap. I gasped and blushed, turning bright pink as I felt just how differently he felt. He stopped my movements, sealing his lips over my neck, "I want you and only you, and I want you bad."

I blushed, "Clawd..."

"You don't have my stamina, I know. I know you need your rest baby. But god...I need you right now."

I rubbed his neck and caressed his cheek, "We should go out."

"I'm not leaving her here."

"Just go for a walk..."

"No."

"It'll be okay-"

"I said no, Lala, I fucking mean it!"

I pushed off his lap and stared at him. His eyes returned to normal from the blazing burn and he gently grasped my waist, "I'm sorry. It's just hard to focus. It's hard to think of anything else...you have no idea what it's like, baby."

"You wolf men are stronger, so you're weaker."

"Weaker to you" he murmured, tugging me back onto his lip, "So needy to you. I'd let you be on top if you want. Anything to have you. Anything."

I placed a gentle kiss against his jaw and murmured, "Go for some air after this, please."

He nodded. I unzipped his pants, watching his face as tension slowly became relief. I was still too tired from last night to keep going the way we had been, so I simply caressed him. He gave me growls of desire, groping me as I petted him. His lips curled back over his teeth and he looked at me with pure lust, "You sure you're too tired?"

"Clawd..."

"Sorry" he whispered. He was fighting for control over the alpha. It was scary and thrilling at the same time. He groaned softly in satisfaction, his burning eyes locking with mine. I licked my lips, blushing at the pure lust, and proceeded to lick my hands clean. His eyes blazed and he pinned me to the desk, our mouths connecting hotly. I gasped, my hands forcefully pinned to my sides.

"Clawd!" I yelped, taken back for a moment.

He growled, his claws shredding my underwear.

"Clawd!" I yelled, pushing him back. He grabbed my arm. I grasped his face, making our eyes meet. He yanked away and snarled, "Fuck!"

"Baby-"

He got up, straightening his clothes before storming back through the house and out the back door. I followed, unable to do much else. For a moment, I was scared he'd run off, then I heard a sigh from up in the tree. Gingerly digging in my nails, I climbed up and joined him.

His eyes were closed, the guilt and fear radiating off him like tidal waves. When I crawled toward him, he lightly reached out and caressed my cheek, tucking my hair back, "I'm so sorry."

"You can't control it."

"Hardly" he whispered. "I would've hurt you. I would've..." He swallowed thickly, eyes cracking open, "I would've enjoyed it."

"It's okay-"

"Don't. Please...don't say it's okay. It's not. I was willing to hurt you to have you."

"Not you" I whispered.

"The man, the wolf, we're the same thing."

I crawled onto his lap and pressed my hands to his chest, "I trust you."

"I don't trust myself" he whispered as if confiding. I leaned in and nuzzled my cheek to his in silent reassurance. His arms were tender around me, holding me close. He took deep breaths and sighed, "What're we gonna do?"

"We wait, and we hope."

...

"I can smell you on the wind."

I jumped at the voice and whirled around, surprised to find my mystery biker there on the roof with me under the moonlight.

"You know anybody could wander through and smell you."

I fought for words. They didn't come. A growl did, though.

He held up his hands, "Calm down, I don't play games."

"They said you wouldn't be able to control yourself."

"Alphas have control. The underlings don't. Or..a limited amount."

He was an alpha. He was gorgeous. Tanned and muscled, dark and beautiful. If Max wasn't exhaustedly sleeping off the past few hours...if I wasn't near tears...I might've gone for him. He smiled comfortingly, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Prove it" I snapped.

He extended a hand. Gentle, unwavering, like someone who would patiently wait for the startled animal to trust them. And slowly, I did approach him. As I got closer, the heat kicked up. I whimpered. Softly, his fingers brushed my hair. We took in each other's scents, and he brought me gingerly closer.

"What are you doing on my roof?" I whispered, my body longing for the contact of my skin to his. My logical mind was owned by the heat, the desire too overwhelming to control. Luckily, he did most of it for me.

"I was curious. You seemed...different."

"You felt it too."

He nodded.

I vaguely remembered grandma saying something along those lines. That she knew grandpa was an alpha the instant she looked at him. An alpha bred for her. She was the closest to an alpha female there had ever been, and she had strong, alpha-blooded children. And the next alpha had been my father. No matter how bad the heat seared, I chose my mate already.

"You learned. Now go."

There was an Alpha still inside me, I realized, as I took off from the roof and took a momentum-fueled swing back into my window from the gutter itself, firmly shutting the window, and leaving my mystery boy to the night.


	23. Alternative 5

_5_

We slept in until late morning. Clawd was still asleep when I woke, making my heart warm. It must've been over. I got ready and made tea, glancing outside to see Cleo, Clawdeen and Blue standing outside with Frankie, glancing down the road. Rolling my eyes, I walked out and joined them, "Good morning ghouls!"

"Hey D" Deenie said, "Did you see him yet?"

"See who?" I asked, glancing in the general direction.

"The owner of the sexiest chopper I have ever seen" she said. "He's not bad himself."

"If only we weren't married, right Clawdeen?" Cleo asked with a light nudge.

"I wouldn't leave Deuce for him. He's too young. But I might like a little affair...just a little one."

I stared at her. Frankie and Blue seemed as out of place as me. Then, I saw, and oh boy did I see.

Cutoff sweatpants covered tree-trunk-thick muscled legs to just above his knee. His bare chest was built, tanned and beaded with sweat. His hair was dark and tied back in a short ponytail, and he had a light coating of dark brown fur on most of his body. I shrugged; I'd had enough of gorgeous men to last a while, "He's alright."

"Alright? Are you going blind?" Cleo asked.

"I've been having a little too much sex lately."

"There's such a thing as too much sex?" Frankie, of all people, chimed in. They looked at her, but I was busy studying him. "He's a wolf alright..." My eyes bugged out, "Wait, does anybody realize where he's staying?"

Deenie grabbed my arm as the pieces clicked, "Oh. My. Ghoul."

"What?" Frankie asked, not realizing. I was sure she didn't know as much about small town gossip as the rest of us.

Cleo was the one who delivered the news to our more innocent companion, "That sexy beast is at Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's place."

Blue smiled over her coffee cup, "Am I the only one who thinks it's totally bonzer?"

"Yeah, you are" Clawdeen said, "He's gotta be college age. I wish I were her."

"Will you guys stop?" Frankie murmured, blushing, "You don't even know what's going on."

Blue rolled her eyes, gave me a hug and walked away. Cleo squeaked and ducked behind one of the maples, and I leaned on it. Deenie peeked over my shoulder and Cleo tugged Frankie around beside her, hushing her to be quiet.

"Is that-" Clawdeen began.

"Miss Bloodgood?" Frankie squeaked, finishing. Apparently, our former teacher had a lot more to her than we knew as she walked outside. It was probably the first time I'd really considered that she was younger than me, in reality. And she looked about our age as she knelt down beside him and the bike, and none too discreetly planted one on him. I ducked behind the tree with Cleo and Frankie as the both of them gasped, taking in breaths as if to squeal, and Clawdeen just whistled and cheered from full view, "Go Miss Bloodgood!"

...

"I don't trust him" Romulus growled under his breath. "He's a wanderer. A lone wolf. That usually spells trouble."

"He's young" I murmured.

"Not young enough to join a pack discreetly" Rom said.

Abbey just had this all-knowing smile on her face as she watched Tati and Emmy play with their toys on the floor.

"Maybe he's not here for a pack. Have you even talked to him?"

"Why should I? I told you-"

"No matter why he show up. My mother is happy, so I'm happy, and you should be too."

That didn't make Rom any happier, but it did make Abbey more self-confidant as she kissed his jaw, "Give benefit of doubt, Romy."

"I'll give it when he earns it."

Abbey patted his chest, "You come around."

"Abbey's a good judge of character Romulus-"

"Don't tell me what I know" he snapped.

"Jesus, are all of you sexually frustrated?" I exhaled.

"He's _really_ sexually frustrated" Abbey teased. I could tell that unlike me, she hadn't given into poor Rom's urges at every beck and bat of his eyes.

"Can't you get somebody better qualified on this, Lala?"

I felt my composure snapping like a twig, "My daughter will have sex with whoever she wants, Romulus! This is going to be her life!"

"Well fuck, it's all over you! It's all over Clawd! It leaks out and it makes the air smell thick, and fuck, we might as well hide out until it reaches us, because somebody's gonna snap, and soon!"

I slapped him. Abbey laughed. Romulus growled. She returned to him and cuddled him, caressing his chest, "Romy, behave." He could've pouted. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, and I watched his eyes go half-lidded, a purr of a growl coming from between his lips. He got a chershire cat smile, "Alright. I'll behave."

Abbey smirked as she nuzzled into his chest, "Got trained well."

"I don't even want to think about it."

She moved from him to my side and gave me a hug, murmuring, "Trust me."

I hugged her back and nodded, "Right about now, with my life."

...

I waved them off and turned back to him. Things weren't so playful anymore.

"You have to trust my mother. I know you not trust boy, but you have to trust my mother."

He cupped my face, "I do baby. You know I do. We just have to protect her."

"Not from him."

"How do you know that?"

I caressed his fingers and murmured, "My mother good judge of people, Romulus. She take good care of everyone. That boy...if mother like him, he good. I know."

He exhaled, "You have no idea how badly I wanna believe you-"

A howl. A loud howl, joined by a scream. The fact that I heard it too meant it was close. Romulus was out the door before I had time to follow, but I locked Tati in before I did.

I was used to violence by now. I shut myself off when something needed to be done. But Rocco had totally lost it. His claws had sliced into Draculaura's face, blood covering her hands. He was on his knees. I couldn't quite realize why, but then I did. Emmett clung to his mother, blood on his face, wild growls ripping from his bared, bloodstained baby teeth. _He took a chunk out of Rocco!_

Romulus couldn't seem to believe what he was seeing either. Grasping him under one arm and around his torso, he glanced to me, "Get them home and cleaned up."

Emmett almost attacked, but Lala grabbed him, yelping, "No!" It scared him enough to stop. His wide, dark pink eyes stared at hers, and he leaned up and wiped the blood away from her cuts, "I'm sorry Mommy. I thought I did good."

I didn't have to be psychic to see the agony she was going through looking at him with blood on his mouth. She shook a little as she produced a tissue from her purse with her blood-free hand and wiped his mouth.

"You did" she whispered. I knew it would be harder for her to say more. I got up and picked him up, glancing to her. She touched her bleeding cheek again, her tears in the wounds, and she turned and ran. Emmett whined, looking at me with big, sweet eyes, "Am I bad?"

I hugged him and rocked him on my hip, "No baby, you not bad. But never do that again. It's not nice to bite people."

He nodded, "Okay."

Still...even I could see just a little bit of Valentine in him. I knew she thought I didn't know, but Romulus was a horrible liar. Nobody else knew. But at this rate, everyone would be finding out soon enough. I had my money on Cleo being first.


	24. Alternative 6

_6_

He was nearly asleep as he glanced at the setting sun and rolled his shoulders. A slight crackling sound came from his lower back, a hiss of breath escaping as he smiled in relaxation, "You've done pretty damn well for a woman on your own. Usually when I come through towns like this I've got twenty or more people with plenty of work for me."

"You work incredibly hard for a boy your age" Grace murmured as she refilled his coffee cup.

"I'm not as young as you think I am, Grace" he said with a small smile, "I'm pushin' thirty."

"Twenty four is hardly thirty."

He smiled, "Twenty five. Almost twenty five."

"Don't wish your youth away" she teased.

"You might be half blind, but that would be all." As he took a sip of coffee, she glanced back with a lightly questioning look. The boy got up and rolled his shoulders again, rubbing his sore shoulder, "You don't see yourself very clearly, Grace. Hell, you don't even act like you know."

"I'm not exactly the one everyone looks at." Her face colored slightly as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Can't see why not" he said, his warm breath fanning her neck, "From what I see, you're a strong woman, a good mother..." He smirked, "Not sure if you wanna keep the last part just between us or not..."

"Is anyone else around?" her voice was tinged with an affection she hadn't felt in a long time. He let down her hair and ran his fingers through the soft black curls, murmuring in her ear, smirking when he earned a shiver, "You're also an amazing lover."

"You're also heavily biased."

"Dunno what that means, but you're definitely somebody to stick around for."

That made her turn to him. Her hands went to his face, his lips upturning in a wicked smile. He was trouble; he was young and wild, it was in his nature. He wasn't tamed, he wasn't settled, he was too impulsive for that, and yet biology was on the side of his impulse. So this time he was staying, and he would make it work, whether he'd thought about it or not.

"I don't play games with my heart, Connor. I've only been in love once, and I'm much older than you think I am."

He shrugged, "Age is mind over matter. If ya don't mind, it don't matter."

"I'm not going to change my ways for you, or for anyone else because of you. You should know, you'll always take a back seat to my children."

"Wouldn't ask any different of you."

"And we'll have to work on your grammar."

"Only if we can work on how uptight you get at times."

His arms circled her waist, and she hesitated. He cupped her face, iridescent eyes locking with hers, "I don't play games either. I'm gonna stay. I know it don't seem like it, but I make serious commitments and I don't break 'em. I'm here for you. Nobody and nothin' else. Alright? I know...you're somethin' special. You've got a life set for yourself and it's gonna take me time to work into it, but I will."

Tenderness in her eyes, she caressed the slight stubble on his jaw, "I don't want to outlive another lover."

"I'm a wolf, babe. Next to vampires, we live forever."

"I'll hold you to that" she whispered.

He let go to grab a few cookbooks and set them on the counter. Placing his right palm down, he said, "I know it's not the bible, but it's as close as I'm gonna get. So I swear, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm not gonna leave, and I'm not gonna die. Before God, before my mama, and before you, I swear."

She moved toward him. He propped up on his elbow and looked at her, reaching out to gently hold her arm before she approached. Black hair in naturally styled curls, wisdom in her deep blue eyes, fair skinned, and even in her own home she dressed modestly. He shook his head and smiled, "You got no idea how pretty you really are."

She raised her head in seeming defiance and took the few steps toward him, closing the distance, her arms slipping around his neck. Before he could speak, she pressed her finger lightly to his lips, "Just kiss me."

An easy smile spread across his lips, "Whatever you say, Grace."

...

I ran my fingers over my cheek as I stared at my reflection. Emmy was napping soundly, his hunger sated from Rocco's blood. Cold spread through my stomach, and it wasn't from Abbey's earlier embrace. The ease with which he attacked, the grace, the strength, the sheer _ferocity..._

Tears ran down my face. I sobbed out loud as I stared at my reflection, glaring down the woman in the mirror, "You had to taint me. I can take it, I have taken it, but why did you taint our son?"

Dark circles outlined my eyes. My heart felt cold. My blood felt cold. I looked exhausted. I probably needed a nice, long nap, but I was in too much of a state to sleep. Tears freely ran from my reddening eyes down my face, caressing vague pink marks on my cheek. I hit the wall next to the mirror, "Why, Valentine? Why him? Wasn't making me into a monster good enough? You got your wish, why couldn't you have left our son alone?"

I damn well knew why. He knew. He knew that every time I looked at that little boy, I would see something of him. Eventually. Valentino had once called me his mother. He'd wanted to be my baby, like Emmy was. Time had passed. I doubted my fears, I knew they were unfounded, but today they were real. Emmett had his father's blood in him. I vaguely touched my stomach. There were scars from that night still, I'd never gotten them to go away. Valentine had left his mark on me. My blood was colder because of him. My heart was tainted. I had once been in love with my literal incarnation of hell. The entire idea that I had ever forgiven him had been dashed. The heat wasn't over, that much was obvious now. Rom couldn't come for the same reason Rocco had gone feral; the scent. I was picking up on it now. It was getting stronger. That was why I sent Alex to Luna's for the night-hopefully, tonight it would be over. At least I didn't have to worry about Emmy going feral. I just had to make sure my little boy stayed pure, and ignorant of his lineage. If he knew...

My blood got cold. My head snapped around. My stomach twisted and tightened, doing flips. My nerves were screaming danger, but it was unseen. Wolves? Who? Where? Vampires, maybe? I grabbed the knife out from between the mattress and the frame. I peeked outside, keeping the sheathed knife at my hip, just in case.

The force struck from behind like nothing I felt. I yelped, dropping it, slamming into the wall. _Real bright, Lala._

Scrambling back, I glanced upward and nearly had a heart attack. I would've reached for the knife if it had been anybody else, but I let it lay there on the floor.

Clawd's eyes were pure gold, pure feral beast. Claws extended, sharp teeth bared, fur bristled. My pulse kicked up, but not like usual. Sheer terror made my cold blood froth in my veins.

"Clawd?" I whimpered.

When he looked at me, I saw no shred of the man I loved. All thought process shut down. I was trapped.


	25. Alternative 7

_7_

I glanced between the window and the door. If I could get over the bed, I could make it to the door. I could get Emmy. But Emmy was safe. Clawd was here for an obvious reason. I edged toward the window, beckoning him over, "It's okay baby. It's okay."

He snarled and lowered into an attack stance. I froze, heart hammering in my chest. He snarled louder. I shut my eyes, calmed my breath and lowered to the floor. His growling calmed as I rolled on my back, avoiding eye contact, giving him my submission. He lowered and climbed on top of me, sniffing. I froze. I had never dealt with a fully feral Clawd before. Partly, but never fully. He'd never let himself completely lose control before. I was sure he hadn't now, but he had no choice.

He bit down on my neck harshly. I gasped and hissed, gnashing my teeth together. Blood welled up to his mouth and dripped downward. I knew what he was doing, marking his territory, not being gentle about it in the slightest. The animal didn't care how gentle he was.

"Clawd? Please, try to fight it" I whispered.

He snarled and my head snapped around. I nearly screamed, being shaken like a rag doll in a dog's mouth. I trembled uncontrollably. Blood spilled between his jaws, soaking my shirt, dripping to the carpet. My vision blurred with dizziness. My heart was pounding, speeding up the blood loss. I shoved him back and screamed out loud as his teeth tore my vein. My hands clamped over the wound. He drew back and snarled, eyes blazing.

"Clawd" I whispered, "Fight it, please...fight it."

His snarling ceased. He stared at me for a long time. Shaking, I couldn't prop myself up. I couldn't force myself to stay conscious, either.

There was blackness. Cold. Then warmth. Blinding light. I blinked and shielded my eyes, growling mutely.

A soft shove, "Go back."

If I could've paled, I would've, "Dad? Oh god...I'm dead, aren't I?"

"I said go back. You're not dead yet."

I glanced around, but it was too bright, like something out of Ghost Whisperer. Sharply, my father grabbed my arm and led me toward the shadows. It was cold...but it was clear. And in the clarity, I swore to god, I saw my future.

Emmett all grown up, nothing like his father.

Burying more friends, the ones who didn't want to live forever. They died happy, and that was some consolation to me.

Then, centuries in the future, my mate and I, and our half-breed family. Crosses and crosses and crosses alike, so different they couldn't have anything but the names of crosses tracing back to me and the Dracula line.

"When is that?" I whispered. I knew why that was the final thing I saw, because the next thing I could see was my death-my real death. The death I was supposed to have.

"Sure as hell not now."

"Daddy-"

"Centuries away, love. Don't dwell on this now, please. You have to build up your strength. Push yourself back with all that you are."

"I don't know if I can" I whispered.

I wasn't able to see him, but I felt him there. I fed off his strength; even in spirit, I was still a Dracula.

"You love him, don't you?"

I nodded.

"Don't let him live with this."

My head snapped up at the second voice. I saw my mother clearly. Her arms engulfed me, she nuzzled my hair and kept me safe, "If you love him, Draculaura, do not let him live with this. Go back to him. Go back. We can only give you so much. Go back to him. And I will not see you until well past your two thousandth birthday. Now go!"

I clung on to that feeling. To the spark inside the cold, and I did what they said, I pushed with my mind. With my heart.

And I was crying. Or maybe he was. Our tears were intermingled, and it was hard to breathe, but I was conscious again. Had I simply fallen asleep and dreamed? My fingers felt stiff and half-paralyzed.

"Clawd" I managed to breathe.

His head snapped up. He brushed the tears from my eyes, "Oh god, Lala-"

I felt myself slipping. He grasped me up, refusing to leave me. He beat the beast. No matter the circumstance, he won. He bit into his wrist, tearing it open and pressed it to my mouth. I lost control of myself; fangs bared, they sunk in easier than they ever had. I drank full gulps, desperate gulps, taking in much more than I ever could've previously. Paralysis subsided, my blood began to circulate again as I healed. My stiff muscles uncoiled and relaxed. The wound cauterized. I leapt up and dashed for the bathroom.

Leaning over the sink, I started to throw up. Fluid and blood had filled my lungs, suffocating me, stealing my capacity for breath. I shook as I felt the emptiness that followed death and sunk to my knees. My blood was pumping again; it had gone straight through my stomach to my liver and into my arteries. Just as biology intended. I was still thirsty; I had plenty to replenish. He was in the same place, blood running into his hand. I grasped his hand and licked it clean, sealing his wrist with kisses. He looked at me and traced the tender outline of his teeth on my neck. I hissed involuntarily; it still hurt like a bitch.

He didn't need to speak for the guilt to be conveyed. Tears streaked down his face as if he'd never cried before. I helped him up onto the bed. He grasped my cheek, caressing softly, "I killed you. I...I did that. You had no pulse. You were gone."

The last thing he needed to have it weighed on his mind. I caressed my lips over his jaw, "I'm a Dracula, my love. When my heart stops, it doesn't mean I'm dead. You knocked me out something hellish though."

He exhaled, "You're joking."

I shook my head and sniffed, "Do you smell that?"

He sniffed and shook his head. I grinned, "Me either. Want anything?"

"How are you so calm?" he whispered.

I grinned, "It's really not the first time I've died, my love."

I could count on one hand the times I'd been "killed"...and since I wasn't pushing daisies yet, I could stick it on as just one of those days. I left him there to replenish his blood supply as I tapped on Catalina's door.

She appeared, hair messy and grinning, "Mom, it stopped! Holy...what happened to you?"

I kissed her forehead and murmured, "Darling, I love you and I'm so thrilled it's finally happened...but I always knew it would kill me if you got pregnant before you graduated."

On her bed, I actually saw Max Stripe have the courtesy to blush.

**MH**


	26. Hell's Angel

_Well, since I have such a hard time keeping secrets, and it was requested: Connor's backstory._

**Hell's Angel**

I couldn't remember when it all started. All I remember was waking up one morning and thinking I had to get out. Couldn't have been more than twelve at the time. Too young to think straight.

For a long time, my mom had been a single mother. I'd been the loner just because; it was a self-imposed choice. I lived by the comic books. I wanted to be a superhero, didn't every kid?

My mom met this guy. He was nice enough, til they got married. I didn't need to think past that. Thinking past that made my head hurt.

Things went down fast. The run. The ease. For a runaway, nobody cared. Just another dreg. Just another kid waiting for the next bus with some comic books. I survived. I always managed to track down the sympathetic ones. They gave me food and a place to sleep, and I moved on by morning.

I kept it up. Screw school. What was there to learn? The war of 1812 was fought by Indians and the French, that was what I knew, that was all I needed t' know.

I got a licence real easy, once I got back on the map. Got back to being legal, or whatever. Wasn't my trouble. I got a job in the army. They let me go cause I was too dangerous, though.

I had a little problem. When the full moon came, I went feral. There was no stopping me. I found that out the hard way. I would wake up hours away from where I'd started out, ripped up, uncontrolled. After a while, I just started chaining myself up.

Packs never worked out. I don't...play well with others.

But when I was driving through this town-I hadn't even been noticing things, I never stayed-I caught...I got this feeling. I caught this smell. Like...I didn't exactly know how to describe it. It smelled like home, probably because it didn't smell like home at all. It smelled like ferns and citrus and spice. I took out the map and tried to figure out where the hell I was. The smell wasn't coming from near me; that smell was a little more clingy. It was attractive, kinda like fresh meat. A fresh kill.

I got the feeling the fresh kill were the girl in the window. She was a cute one, but not for me. I didn't do cute.

I turned around and drove away.

When I reached a big house, I stopped. There was that scent again. Gentle like a breeze, but something that was easily committed to memory. It was like destiny.

I sniffed around, glancing around, totally absorbed by the scent that I hardly noticed its source approaching me. When I did, she stopped. I got the feeling right off the bat that this was a lady who'd been hurt before. That was why she was wary. She treated me like a wild animal. Normally, it would've been a cause to leave, but it was like the universe was pullin' me to stay. She had eyes bordering on that kinda blue that came in the clouds right before a big storm, but gentle as anything I'd ever seen. She was humbly pretty, she didn't dress like the other girls I'd seen. It was like she didn't realize she was still a chick at all. The kid playing around the side of the house confirmed it. I smiled and got off the bike, "You a wolf?"

"I teach them."

I laughed, "That explains it."

I was sure she wasn't expecting it, but I'd blown through towns and stopped to chat before. There was something about this girl that was getting me to stay.

"Connor Hound."

"Grace Bloodgood."

"Got anythin' for me to do, Grace?"

"Like what?" she blinked. She was good at keeping her cool. I couldn't read her, no matter how hard I tried.

"Work, darlin', what else? I'm a bit of a handyman."

She smirked and gestured to the house, "If you've got spare time, I'd be happy to put you to work."

...

I walked in and exhaled, rubbing my eyes. She was cooking, her eyes down, her hair down. She looked exhausted, and it was late. I guessed the kid would be in bed.

"You alright?" I asked her, surprised when she jumped.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Are you, Connor?"

I got up and brushed her hair out of her face. She was surprised by that, I could see it in her eyes, but she was welcoming it. She looked at me with her eyes searching my face, her sweet...pretty eyes...

"Can I kiss ya, Miss Grace?"

She nodded softly, slipping her arms around my neck. I kissed her back, more than eagerly. She was warm, soft, so damn pretty...I kissed her neck and she made these tiny sounds, like nobody had taken care of her in a long time. My fingers wound in her hair. My lips caressed hers.

At first, I thought I was getting carried away. Then I realized, maybe it was destiny, and I stopped caring. It didn't matter whether I settled or not, this girl was the one for me. That was all that mattered.

I think she was surprised to see I stuck around in the morning. I may not have been the smartest of guys, I might not have been the strongest, but I had intuition. And there was no way I wasn't going to give up what I found.

"How are you?" she murmured, her eyes searching mine.

I kissed her, wrapping my arm around her, "I feel good. It's nice around here."

Her fingers ran through my hair. She didn't push on my past and I wasn't gonna push on hers. I caressed her face and murmured, "Anything else you want me to do?"

"How long do you plan on staying?"

She didn't have the faith in me that I would stay, but I knew I was gonna. "A while."

She smiled and gave me a list of things to do, and I just nodded and accepted them.

**MH**


	27. Love, Ressurected

**Love, Ressurected**

Anybody else's opinions would've been of offence to her by now, but not his. Even when he told her she needed a man to run the place, she shrugged it off. Salem was far from rural, the idea of women being independent had been there for a good long while. She was amused by the way he treated her. After all this time, someone finally acted like she was delicate. Like she hadn't been the one to outrace the boys before, or outplay them in both sports and strategy, and in a good many case, win a life or death fight.

Jakob was outside with Nightmare as she perched on a bale of hay. The barn had been constructed over a hundred years ago and not for a day did she let the place die off. Not even sick, not even in the winter...never. She didn't give up. It wasn't in her blood.

"Hey" Connor commented from the open door.

Her eyes met his and a slow smile sprouted on her face, "Hey boy."

His grin got wider as he walked in, "I like your boy. He's got spunk, just like you. Think people would think he's mine?"

"I'd hope not for your sake" she teased with a laugh.

He sat beside her, nuzzling up affectionately, "Mm, if only I had teachers like you in school."

She blushed slightly and caressed his hands, "Connor..."

"I love you" he murmured, leaning in and kissing her neck, "I love you a helluva lot, Grace. So much more than I ever expected."

Relaxing into his hold, their lips found each other's. Her fingers caressed his jaw as his ran through her hair. He grinned, "I'm glad you started lettin' your hair down. It looks nice. It suits you."

She sighed with contentment, the soft rubbing of his hand in her lower back soothing her into a sleepy lull.

Jakob came running in and jumped on her lap, startling her awake. He laughed and tucked a flower in her hair, "Mommy pretty."

"Your mommy's beautiful" Connor said.

Grace's eyes filled with love as she held her son, leaning back into her lover, "I can't think of a time when I've been happier."

Nightmare huffed outside the door, shaking her head as if to call Jakob back. He leapt off her lap and ran back toward the horse, giggling and grabbing at the reigns, deftly pulling himself up onto the mare's back. She swiftly trotted away to his delight.

Connor smiled, "I wanna stay. I wanna be a part of this."

Grace gently tugged away from his grip and stood, her riding boots touching the familiar earthen floor, "Are you sure you're ready for this? You're young, Connor. This..." She gestured to the grand stable, "This is what comes with this place. Responsibility. Hard work. Perseverance, and you're never allowed to quit. I have high expectations."

"I'll try my damndest to meet 'em."

Her eyes filled with slight tears, "Why?"

He got up and wrapped his arms around her, "Because, I can read you Grace. You're something else. You try your hardest, you put your best foot forward, you come out on top and you bury everything else under being the hero. You don't acknowledge your pain, but I see it in your eyes. Nobody looks into your eyes, do they? Nobody's seen what I do?"

She gently tugged away, but his grip was gentle, persuading, "Baby...I don't hide anything from you. I know, a little's enough for you. Need to know, that's how you run, but fuck it Grace, I want you woman, and I'm gonna do my damndest to keep you."

The tears rolled freely. Her fingers locked with his as she caressed his hands, "Connor...I love you."

"I love you too. I'm not kidding. Woman, there's no way in hell I'm going to be able to leave at this point. I need you, Grace. I'm not waking out now, you don't have to worry about that. I'm fixing things about myself, I'm gonna fix everything."

"Connor-" she whispered.

"I love you enough to change, Grace, I wanna be what you need, I wanna fix what's broken-"

"Nothing's broken-"

"A lot about me is broken, Grace-"

She held his face and whispered, "I haven't been totally honest with you."

"Does it matter?" he asked.

She sniffed softly and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, it does. Connor...I make sacrifices for people. It's what I do. I can't...I can't let you sacrifice for me."

He cupped her chin, "I don't need you to let me, I'm gonna do it whether you like it or not."

Tears rolled down her face as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Stephen wasn't Jake's father. Stephen was the only man I ever loved, he died...centuries ago." The pace of her tears increased, her fingers wound with his, "There was a hunter...and he was going to kill them..."

"What?" he half-whispered.

"He was going to kill my students, so we fought. I was weak. I thought I was winning..." her breath caught in her throat, "I don't talk about it often. But I was raped. And I got pregnant with Jakob. And he's my first and only child, and that is what it is."

He drew back. Pure fire burned in his eyes, "Who? Who's the son of a bitch-!"

"He's been dead for five years."

"God_damn_!"

"Connor...it's okay."

"It's not okay" he snarled. He grasped her around her waist, bringing her closer. Her eyes widened in surprise as he held her tightly and protectively close, "Nobody hurts my girl."

Her eyes softened as she caressed his cheek, "Nobody has for a long time."

"Yeah? Well nobody ever will again. I know you don't wanna admit it, but you like being taken care of...don'tcha?"

His insecurity only made a soft smile touch her lips as she cupped his cheek, "You're amazing, Connor. Not what I thought a boy would be capable of."

"Maybe it's because I haven't been a boy for a long time."

His eyes were filled with darkness, passion and promise. A true commitment that she'd only ever seen in the eyes of the driven and the insane. She closed her eyes and exhaled softly. No one had looked at her that way, no one but Stephen... Slowly, her eyes opened again. Tears rolled faster and more freely as a smile curled her lips, "I want you to tell me something honestly."

He nodded.

"What brought you here?"

"Fate" he answered.

She nodded and whispered, "That's the right answer."

...

"I know, you probably think I've begun to lose it. Nightmare...I feel it. I haven't felt this way since he was gone. He looks at me the same way. Yes, a lot is different..."

The horse huffed, ears twitching as she was brushed.

"It's still Stephen. Stranger things have happened, Nightmare. My lover getting a second chance as someone else, that isn't."

The mare glanced to her as if to remind her that Stephen-whether his soul had returned as the boy she adored or not-was gone. Connor was who she loved now, and she nodded mutely.

"I love more than just who he is, Nightmare. No matter what, I know that kiss. That look. That heart. I love him, Nightmare...I love him."

"I hope I'm him" Connor teased from the doorway."

Tail swishing, the mare did a circular turn and nudged her rider out of the stall. Grace smiled as she latched the door and caressed the dark, curly mane of her horse. As she set down the brush, Connor walked in and caressed her hair back, showering her neck with kisses, "I don't remember any past lives or anything, but if you think so, I'll look into it."

She blushed, "Just how much did you hear?"

He caressed her neck and traced the smooth skin under his fingertips, laughing softly, "Enough."

"You're gonna make me cry" she said with a half-hysterical laugh.

"Why?" he asked as he drew back.

"That's where my head detaches" she said with a soft laugh.

"Well I'd like to keep it on" he teased.

"You sense these things about me" she murmured, "I don't know how you do it. It just makes me suspect that we've been together longer than we realize."

"That's fate for ya. It deals you the hand you never expect."

Her eyes warmed as she glanced around the darkened stable and led him to the lantern-lit corner. He followed with a small smile. She lowered herself onto the hay and smiled, bringing him down with her. He cupped her face and smiled, "Well this is new. I thought you were a proper woman, Gracie."

His teasing didn't phase her as she caressed his hair back from his face, "I was a girl once. I did things on a whim. And I'd like to have you bring that back to me...because I know you're the only one that can."

His hand caressed her face, "Whatever you want, babe. Anything you want."

...

_Years ago, there was a girl. She was in love, and she was happy. She was young, and there was nothing stopping her._

_"Grace!" Stephen laughed, being dragged from the forests into the stable, "If your father catches us-"_

_Her lips covered his. His arms wound around her waist, his fingers caressing her curls. Gently, his lips caressed her neck as he moved to undo her corset, "Oh hell with it."_

_She giggled, "I love you. So much, Stephen, so very much."_

_"I love you too. You have no idea how much."_

_Lantern light illuminated the lovers as they dropped into the hay bales, lips locked. His tender hands removed her clothes as hers caressed his skin as it was exposed. Uncontrolled desire, irrevocable love and unbridled joy brought them closer as they united in the most intimate of embraces._

_"Stephen" she whispered into his ear, her fingers caressing his hair, "Oh Stephen...my love..."_

_His lips connected with hers, "Stay with me. Nothing...absolutely nothing will ever separate us, Gracie, promise me that. Promise me you will always be mine."_

_"I promise" she whispered, glazed eyes filling with tears of joy, "I promise with all my heart. Oh Stephen!"_

_Their lips connected as the desire blazing their union flamed before settling into a gentle smolder. Her trembling body wrapped in his arms, they kissed, not a hurry in their hearts as they laid together, wrapped in each other without worry. When they were together, they were invincible. As he drew back slightly to kiss her rapid pulse, he whispered, "I promise you too, my love. Never will we be apart. Nothing will ever be strong enough to keep me from you."_

**MH**


	28. Moment of Impact 1

_Alright, so I made the mistake of watching The Vow last night...firstly, I hated the movie. I thought she was a moron. With a husband like that, you don't just go back to your "memories"-you pull a Wolverine and keep going. Secondly, I decided to use THAT idea that came with it, to create this. Enjoy._

**Moment of Impact**

_1_

People are defined by how they handle their moments of weakness. Those moments of impact are what shapes us, what can make or break us. People are made of every memory of every moment with everyone they've ever known.

Rocco's fingers were wrapped with mine across the console. My thumb traced the back of his hand, making him smile, "What?"

"I love you" I whispered. "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Cleo. With all that I am."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, running my fingers through his soft, golden hair. He smirked, "Wait to love on me until we get home."

I leaned back. On the rather deserted road, we saw headlights. We didn't have time to swerve, but Rocco whipped the wheel anyway.

The car crunched between another car and a tree. Glass shattered, splintered, and something came down, smacking me straight in the forehead.

Everything went black.

His head felt like it was swimming. Cracking the side of the car and kicking it out, he stretched out and cracked his knee back into place. His wounds were relatively minor, shocking considering he'd made sure the driver side took the brunt of the impact. He glanced over and wasted no time, cracking the console out of place to crawl over to his mate.

"Cleo? Dammit, open your eyes!"

She remained limp, bleeding heavily from a gash in her forehead. He ripped his sleeve and wrapped it like a headband around her forehead, cutting the seatbelt with his claws and gingerly carrying her out of the smashed car. Blood stained the grass as he laid her down, gently examining her for injury. Besides what he was sure to be a badly broken arm, he couldn't see anything else wrong.

"Cleo" he whispered, nudging her softly, "Wake up. Please. Cleo. Open your eyes. Cleo. Cleo, open your eyes. Cleo!"

...

"Cleo?"

My head throbbed relentlessly, but I forced my eyes open. I was taken back momentarily, "Blue?"

She smiled, "Hey mate. How's the pain?"

I shut my eyes, "Terrible."

"Ya had to have stitches and it took some sedatives to calm you down, but the doctors said you're gonna be okay."

"What happened?" I groaned, peeking up at her, "When did you get old?"

She grinned, "I'd hardly call us old, mate."

Glancing past her, I realized...we weren't in high school anymore. I touched my head, "Oh god."

"What? What's wrong mate?"

"The thing I remember is leaving homecoming with Deuce."

"...what?"

"Sophomore year. How long has it been since then?"

"Twenty years, mate. Oh no...Hey, Marie? Marie!"

The dark haired woman beside the blond boy in the hall turned. Relief flooded my body, Deuce was there, so was Clawdeen and Draculaura. I sat up, "Can I see him?"

"Sure mate...sure."

She went out, leading the blond and Marie away. Deuce smiled sheepishly as he entered, "Hey Cleo."

"Are you okay?"

"I wasn't in the crash. Rocco was. He got you here."

"Who's Rocco?" I murmured, trying to get closer as he sat down beside me.

He paused a moment, "You're joking, right?"

I shook my head, "You do know you're going to have to come here, right?"

Hesitantly, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest. _Safe at last._ "Cleo, we're both married to other people. You're married to Rocco. He's a werewolf. You have two kids together. I married Clawdeen. We have four."

It didn't register in the slightest with me. I just rested on his chest where I knew I was safe. He smoothed my hair back and murmured, "That looks bad. Did Blue tell you how many stitches you got?"

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Cleo. I really am."

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his jaw, "About what?"

He drew back, "This."

I grabbed his hand, "Deuce, please..."

"We're not together anymore. We haven't been in a really long time-"

"Deuce!" I pled, grabbing his hand, "Don't leave me!"

He was taken back by the outburst, so was I. Slowly, he moved back closer and murmured, "Cleo..."

Tears came on their own, uncontrollably. I was too tired to keep up the facade. "Please" I whispered, "Please, just stay with me. Just hold me. Please. Deucey...I don't wanna be alone."

Behind his glasses, I could feel his expression softening. He crawled into bed beside me and wrapped me up in his arms, "Alright Cleo. If it'll make you feel better, I'll stay."

"What happened?" I whispered.

"You guys got hit by a car in the wrong lane. Rocco swerved so you wouldn't get hit, but you smashed into a tree. They kept you in a coma for a couple hours, so the swelling would go down..."

"Swelling?"

"You have a really bad concussion. At least...they thought you did. And you have a couple breaks in your arm, but that's not that bad. It could be worse."

"What happened to us?" I whispered.

"Let's not do this now, okay? You need rest. You don't need to get overwhelmed."

I smiled, caressing his chest, "I love you so much Deucey. Always thinking of me..."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Cleo. I'm really sorry."

"Humor me" I whispered.

"I love you too" he murmured, "Just not the way you remember."

"Good enough."

...

"She's sedated for now. This is a really complicated situation you guys."

"Just tell us what we have to do" Rocco murmured. Lala rubbed his shoulder, offering comfort.

"She has no memory whatsoever of the past twenty years. She thought she was in a crash on the way home from her sophomore homecoming. Now...things like this, they don't happen usually, but no two brain injuries are the same."

Rocco's shoulders slumped.

"The most important thing is that she's okay" Marie soothed, "For the most part, she's alright. Most likely, her memories will come back. She just needs time. Rest. Take it easy, but get her back into a normal routine when she's released."

"She just was in a crash, she can't be out so soon."

"Really, it wasn't that bad. We'll monitor her for a few days and then she can go home, but she has to take it easy. And I have faith in you both that you'll make sure of it."

"Both?" Clawdeen asked, finally speaking up, "She thinks my husband is her current boyfriend."

"Be patient with her Clawdeen. She didn't choose this. Her memories will come back, she'll need all of your help for that."

Clawdeen looked at Deuce and he removed his glasses to rub his eyes, "Alright. Whatever it takes. She's been my best friend for longer than she's seen anything in me, I know her just about as good as Rocco. I'll help. But all bets are off if she asks me to get in bed with her."

"Funny, I thought she did that already" Rocco snapped.

"This is hard on everyone, man-"

"You have no idea" he growled, "You have no idea how hard it is on me. The love of my life doesn't even remember me. She doesn't remember what we went through together. What we went through to be together, to have our daughter!"

"But we do. And we can help her remember."

He breathed slowly, Lala's hand between his shoulder blades, "It'll be okay, Rocco."

"It's not okay now. She doesn't remember me."

"So make her remember you."

The words were so simple, so gentle, and the males looked at each other as if to square off. Deuce got up too, "There isn't much for her to remember about me. We'll fill in the pieces for her, Rocco. She'll remember. She'll remember I broke her heart and you fixed it for her."

"Just remember, Gorgon...she's my mate. Mine. Don't cross that line."

"If he does, I'll castrate him" Clawdeen said under her breath.


	29. Moment of Impact 2

_2_

The minute my feet hit the ground, a little girl burst from Ghoulia's side and ran to me, flinging her arms around my legs. "Mommy" she bawled, clinging to me.

My heart recognized my little girl. I picked her up and cuddled her, even though all I had to remember her was a few pictures Rocco and Deuce showed me, and the knowledge that her name was Lexi, and she was five. She nestled into my arms and bawled into my chest. I kissed her head and murmured, "It's alright baby. It's okay. I've got you. Mommy's got you."

She peeked at me curiously, "Do you remember me?"

"Not with my mind" I murmured, rubbing her back. No, the rest of me did. I knew just where to rest my head against hers as she nuzzled in, my arms knew just how to hold her.

"Cleo" Ghoulia breathed, wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh Ghoules..." I clutched her tightly. She beamed. I noticed a little boy peeking out from behind her and my heart jumped, "Oh Ghoules!"

"_This is Noah_" she murmured, resting her hand on his head. He had glasses and a little round face and a sheepish little smile, just like his parents. I could tell instantly that Ghoulia and Slow Moe had been love everlasting. It made my heart swell. I hugged her again, twice as tightly, "Oh Ghoulia..."

"Mom?"

Ghoulia took Lexi from my arms as I glanced back. My eyes widened as a pretty girl, with my skin and Deuce's eyes, ran down to me. I gasped and threw my arms around her. She laughed, "Mom...are you okay? Does your head hurt? Do you remember us?"

A boy followed her out and waved. He looked more like Lexi. Ian.

"Oh Isis" I whispered, "I don't remember anything. But no, my head doesn't hurt. My heart does, though. My poor love...oh god, I'm so sorry-"

She kissed my cheek, "There's nothing to apologize about. Come inside."

I glanced back. Rocco was grabbing my hospital bag from the car, but with a sigh, Deuce followed like a loyal spaniel. I slipped my arms around him and he smoothed my hair, "It's okay, Cleo."

"It's so strange" I whispered, "I don't remember anything but us."

He smiled and shook his head, "What do you remember?"

I blushed, "My memory cuts off when we got into the car..."

He blushed too, "We had a great night."

"I remember that much. I remember...a good part of it. But not finishing it."

He gently turned me, stopping me in the hallway, "Cleo, you know you're not with me."

"I know. I just miss you. It feels sudden...strange..."

"Your memories will come back" he soothed as he cupped my face, "You don't wanna do anything you'll regret when you remember."

"But what about the things I regret when I forget?"

He paused, "Dammit Cleo..."

"I miss you" I whispered.

He tugged me into his arms, crushing me to his chest, "Cleo, woman, I love you. I really do. Just not the way you want me to, not anymore. I don't think I can ever stop wanting you. Don't get me wrong, I'm still a man, I'm just not your man. But we both found someone we love more, okay? Someone that we can be happy with."

"Are you really happy with her?"

"I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else." He said it without hesitation. It broke my heart a little. I kissed his cheek, "Okay. Go home then, Deuce."

Before he could keep talking, I went up to my room. Vague tidbits did flash through my mind, hazy little things. The sweet relief that followed childbirth, being held in Deuce's arms. My body numb and cold, fighting for my baby.

Rocco's hands rested on my back, "Cleo, breathe. Take deep breaths."

"Ow" I whimpered. My head was splitting. He scooped me up and set me down. Hissette perked up under her lamp.

"Where are my cats?"

"I don't know. They grew up, found tomcats, they left when they got old so you wouldn't have to go through the pain of really losing them. Ask Rom, he's the one who usually gets them in his yard."

"Who's Rom?"

"You'll meet him. You need to meet my sisters too, Kate and Sadie. You loved Sadie. You helped raise her."

"Doesn't sound like me, I'm sorry."

"I lost my mom. My dad died in the war. You helped me, Cleo. You helped all of us."

I shut my eyes. Very tenderly, his lips pressed to mine. His hand rested on the back of my head, helping lower me onto the pillows. My lips gave under his. I sighed in delight as his hands ran over my body, so soft and gentle, "Oh Rocco..."

"Not yet, alright babe? You need to rest."

I nodded slightly. He turned off the light, and the room was only illuminated by a few flickering candles that he lit before joining me back in bed. He laid on the pillow beside me. His arm draped over my waist, tucking me in with the sheet, "It's a lot to take in, Cleo. And I promise, you'll be okay."

"I trust you" I murmured, turning and opening my eyes to see him. Illuminated by gentle candlelight, he really was one of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen. His eyes, shining gently, were even more beautiful than Deuce's...

"Rocco?" I murmured timidly.

He moved closer, sharing the warmth of his body with me, "Yeah baby?"

"Kiss me."

He smiled, holding my face in his hands, and kissed me. My heart felt as if it were squeezed, and things flooded into my mind. Memories were overwhelming, and my head began to pulse. It wasn't a piece-by-piece, it was chunks coming back. The breakup. Being with him for the first time. Getting married. Nefera coming home. My family, my life...it came back in sudden chunks, choppy pieces.

"Fuck" he snapped, drawing back. I touched my upper lip, feeling warmth, "Rocco...I don't..." I drew back my fingers. They were stained bright red. He held my head, "Lean forward."

I did as he got up. My heart was pounding. My vision blurred. I heard the sink, and that was all.


	30. Moment of Impact 3

_Before I begin, I just wanna thank all of you guys for the love! I always read my reviews and I'm sorry I don't always remember to answer them, but you guys are the best. I love the feedback. :)_

_3_

With his head buried in his palms, he tried to remember all the times she'd soothed him. It was so hard to think past the moment, not when she had a machine breathing for her. The memories came back in a flood, it had been too much for her to remember, but the swelling had been alleviated, according to Marie. She would remember when she woke up...if she woke up. The blood clot had caused a new set of difficulties, the concussion coupled with it being the reason she was in her coma. No sedatives, nothing else that aided it. She had simply collapsed and not woken up. His eyes flicked to the monitors, watching her brain activity. Steady, like her pulse. The lights were on, but nobody was home.

"Cleo" he murmured, "Can you hear me?"

Nothing. Not a twitch, not a spike. He gripped her hand, "Cleo. Please, wake up..."

"Don't wake her yet" Marie murmured, "She needs to heal."

"I know" he murmured, "Please tell me you have something new-"

"I'm sorry Rocco. I don't have anything. I won't until something changes."

There was the sound of shoes. Rocco glanced up and exhaled, "Deuce-"

"What happened?" he asked, breathless. He went to her side and touched her face, smoothing her hair back.

"She had a blood clot, Deuce. When it passed, the swelling let up and she got her memories back. But she went into a coma from the concussion."

Deuce exhaled and sat beside her, "Oh god...Why tell me? You're her husband-"

"And you've gotta be kidding yourself if you don't think that back there was something. You're her first love. It's not something either of us could do alone" Rocco said.

Deuce remained sitting by her and caressed her hair, "What can we do?"

"Wait" Marie said to them both.

...

I yawned and tossed in exhaustion. I felt gentle hands on my skin, one warm, one cool.

"Cleo" Rocco whispered.

I smiled and nuzzled his palm, too tired to open my eyes, "Hey baby."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired...fuzzy..." I yawned. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and looked at them. Deuce's fingers ran under my eyes, a smile on his face, "Hey Cleo."

"Hey lover" I teased, bringing his palm to my lips to kiss it. He grinned, "You alright?"

"Tired as hell."

"Don't go back to sleep" Rocco said quickly. I sat up and nodded, "What happened?"

"Do you remember?" Deuce asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Alright if I'm gonna have to stay up, somebody's gonna have to get me a coffee."

"Aye-aye captain" Deuce said as he got up. He kissed my forehead, "I'm glad you're alright, Cleo."

"I'm glad you were here with me" I murmured, "I can't thank you enough for it, Deucey."

The moment he left the room, I threw myself into Rocco's arms. He moved forward to compensate, easing me back against the pillows, "Don't stress yourself out, Cleo."

I showered him in kisses, "Oh Rocco..."

"I was so worried about you" he murmured, "You have no idea how much."

"I do" I murmured, "I was scared too."

He looked at me, eyes searching mine, "Cleo, you have absolutely no idea how much I love you."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. Deuce is a good guy, I wouldn't have let it go on the way it did if he wasn't."

"Rocco-"

"Shh" he soothed. "Just stop. Don't waste the energy, don't waste the breath. I love you, that's all that matters."

I wrapped my arms around him and brought him beside me. He curled up to me, his undying loyalty touching my heart and making it warm. I nuzzled him and stroked his arm, "I just wanted to say I love you too."

...

_Epilogue_

Ghoulia and I sat out in the sun when Luken came dashing outside. He wore the most precious of wicked grins, skidding to a stop by the edge of the pool, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"What's that about?" I asked him.

A flying blue heel made him dash for cover as it clanked off the back of the sun umbrella covering Ghoulia. She lifted her drink and smiled, watching as my sister proceeded to run out and chuck her other shoe at her husband, his laughter making her even more angry.

"Nefera" I said, "What's wrong?"

"He planned this! The bastard planned this!"

He busted into uncontrollable laughter, proving that he had.

"Planned what?"

"I'm pregnant! I should know by now not to trust that boy! He always has an ulterior motive!"

Luken was sitting on the edge of the pool, laughing. I glanced back to her, "Maybe it was for the best."

"I'll put you back in a coma, Cleo" she said.

Ghoulia just smiled and grabbed the remote from the deck table and pressed a button. The jets whirled on and promptly dumped Luken into the icy pool water. I couldn't help but grin as my best friend sipped her sweet tea.

"_What?_" she teased, "_Something had to be spur-of-the-moment today._"

**MH**


	31. The Enemy of an Enemy 1

**The Enemy of an Enemy**

_1_

"Clawrk" Harriet murmured, leaning on the doorway to their enclosed porch, "Come inside."

Seated on the steps, he sighed softly. She moved to his side and knelt beside him, "Clawrk."

"Hm?" he muttered.

"Come inside. The girls are already in bed, you haven't even had dinner yet...baby, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

He glanced to her and shifted slowly, bringing her onto his lap. Kissing and biting her throat, she blushed as he brought her closer. She gulped softly, "Clawrk..."

"Go inside beautiful. I'll be in soon" he whispered against her skin.

"That's not fair" she said with a breathless giggle.

He cut her off before she could speak again, "Go meet me in bed. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She glanced back, "Clawrk...I don't wanna be left out if something's happening."

"Trust me" he whispered, "Go inside." He lowered his voice so only she could hear, "Get the girls, get in the basement. And stay calm."

Slightly, her eyes widened, but she slipped off to do just as he told her. He finished off his beer and quirked a brow, "Well? Ya coming out?"

"Should'a known I'd never be able to get one past you, Clawrk. You are the alpha for a reason."

The alpha wolf rose, repressing a snarl as the other male emerged from the trees. Feral looking, heavy scars on his face and the color erased from one eye due to blindness, his lips curled back over bloodstained teeth.

"You can't just let sleeping dogs lie, can ya Rex?"

"I wanna see my son. I know he's here."

"After what ya did to them? He doesn't wanna see you. Besides, I can't make that decision for him. I just know he's got cubs and he won't let the likes of you around 'em."

"And yours?" the feral wolf snorted, a leering grin crossing his face, "You still got cubs, Clawrk? I'd guess, you always were too damn good for that girl. You lost your edge, alpha. What about my son? He lose his edge to yours? You know what I hear? You let your kids cross breed. With bloodsuckers. Then again...once a leech lover, always a leech lover."

The provoking wasn't working. Clawrk growled, his eyes shifting partially, allowing the alpha forth. When he spoke, it was in a low growl with the double timbre of the Alpha below the surface, "Get off my territory, Rex. Before I show you what being an alpha really means."

Whining, backing away, Rex shook his head. He growled and snapped in Clawrk's direction, "You can't watch them forever. When you're not looking, I'll get past, and I'll see my boy."

"You're not going to interfere with what we have here. Go, before I change my mind."

"You always were a weak minded alpha!"

"Get off my land!" the animal snapped forward. Both males shifted into an attack crouch, snarling at each other. Rex's will was still solid, but hardly what it had once been against the stronger alpha. After a few moments of squaring off, he watched the other male turn tail into the trees. As he straightened up, he said quietly, "I thought I told you to get the girls."

"And if it came to a fight? You know there's no way in hell I'd let you take him on alone, Clawrk. Not after-"

He turned, eyes locking with hers. She whimpered. He ascended the stairs and cupped his mate's cheek in his hands, "Fucking hell are you stubborn."

She nuzzled his jaw, "It's what you love about me."

"One of many things. Come on." Taking her under his arm, he locked the doors before reentering the house. She looked out the window and rubbed his shoulders as he sat, "You know he won't come back. Not now, anyway. It took him this long, he may not be as intent on it as he says he is."

"I can only hope" he commented as he ate, "Better have a damn good reason for keeping me from your cooking."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "It'll be okay, Clawrk."

He pushed the chair back and slipped his arms around her. She gently pushed him back, "Clean up first."

He growled softly, "Woman, I'm tense enough."

"So walk the plate over to the sink and un-tense yourself" she smiled sweetly.

He put the dishes in the sink and grasped her around the waist, tugging her against his body. His lips covered hers as his fingers locked in her hair, guiding her mouth against his. A submissive whimper fell from between her lips, her hands gently pawing his chest. Panting, she offered her neck. He drew back with a growl, "Wait-"

"I'm not waiting for you any more. Damn well show him what he gave up, Clawrk." As she kissed him forcefully, he groaned, "Bad girl."

"Mmm, don't you know it. Now...how do you want me?"

His eyes burning with desire, he growled under his breath, "Not here. You belong to me."

She blushed, "Well excuse me for thinking you'd want to show me off."

He reached under her skirt, caressing her hip and hitching her leg around his waist, "All of you belongs to me. I'm not gonna get you involved in this. It's a turf war between us, nobody else."

"Clawrk...I don't care anymore. Just take me to bed."

He lifted her up, carrying her out of the room, "Whatever you want, babe."

...

Blood trickled down her forehead. As Clawdeen stirred, she groaned, turning on her back. It was cold and wet, the forest, not the garage.

"Shit" she hissed. It was no wonder her brothers' senses were better, they would've seen it coming miles away. She could never remember Clawd getting taken by surprise. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a fire, not far away. She smelled another wolf, and started to creep forward toward it. She was tugged back and looked down, finding her ankle chained to a tree like a dog. Her heart started to pound as her eyes darted around. Slowly, she rose, her back to the tree. Mud stained her clothes. She was hit sharply from behind, a startled yelp bursting from her lips as she fell. Pain split her skull, fresh blood pouring over her fingers. She gasped at how severe one hit had been. A near-silent thud before she was shoved up against the tree by her throat, her eyes meeting the cold, hard, emerald eyes of her attacker...or rather, one cold emerald eye, and one equally cold white one. She squirmed and whimpered, gasping for breath as she pried at his fingers. His grip crushed her throat. She shuddered as her air was fully cut off, panic kicking in.

"You gonna be a nice, good girl for me now?"

She nodded mutely, trying to breathe. He let up on his grip somewhat, letting her gasp in a breath. Her vision grew hazy as she slid down against the tree. Her ankle was unlocked as she was tossed over the big man's shoulder and taken back to the camp site. As her breath returned, so did her strength, and when he set her down she wasn't surprised that he pinned her too. His breath smelled like raw meat. She wrinkled her nose.

"You know who I am?" he snarled.

"Somebody who doesn't own a toothbrush?" she muttered.

He hit her sharply across the face. She yelped as his claws tore through her skin, blood spilling down her face. She lunged, but her arms were swiftly pinned, her legs under his. Her eyes widened in panic.

"Now...I want ya to listen, and you're gonna be a good girl if you wanna have a good night."

She nodded mutely, searching for an escape route with her eyes.

"You're gonna deliver a message for me..."

...

Blood tainted the smell of the air. I peeked out from under the blanket and sniffed. Clawd was asleep, completely oblivious. His nose wasn't fine-tuned to the smell, not like mine. I climbed out of bed and sniffed my way downstairs, poking out the back door. Eyes widening, the smell stopped being sweet and started making my stomach churn. I ran across the grass, the morning sun burning my skin. I didn't feel the pain; adrenaline made it numb.

"Clawdeen!" I gasped, prying free the nails in her wrists. Her body was limp, her heart beating only faintly. Blood had poured from the wounds to the ground, and I could only imagine how much pain she would've been in not to even scream...As I pried one nail out, her eyes fluttered weakly. Tears ran from them, "Lala.."

"Shh" I soothed, "It's okay Deenie...it's gonna be okay..." I was lying through my teeth. Not even my father had used crucifixion. With pure fire in my blood, I managed to yank the other three nails out swiftly and help lower her to the ground. Her head rolled, eyes glassy. I tore open my wrist and fed her my blood. It fell into her mouth, but she looked so tired. She must've given up on life hours ago. I cradled her face, aiding her shallow breathing. Her lips touched my wrist as I lowered it to her mouth, "Drink. Deenie, please..."

She whimpered as she suckled from the open wound like a cub. She had no more strength to keep herself alive. I scooped her up and held her against my chest, brushing back her dirty hair, caressing her broken wrists and the blood seeping from them around the circular piercings. Her head was like a balloon full of lead on my chest. She closed her eyes, "Lala...don't waste it..."

"Don't you dare give up" I whispered, "Don't. Deenie, look at me."

She blinked slowly, "He wanted me to let him in...I'd rather die than let him hurt my family..."

"Let him in here?" I murmured.

She shook her head and laughed softly. I could see I was giving her strength. Her lips closed around my wound. I put pressure on her wrist, biting my lip, "I'm sorry."

Her eyes rolled back as she panted, her heart beating stronger. A sweat had broken out over her face, "Hurts so much..."

"I know."

"He was doing this to get to my dad..."

"Who, Deenie, who?"

"Dunno...you'll find out."

I hardly had time to process her cryptic response as her body went limp with exhaustion. She was still bleeding out badly, and I still didn't have time. Gingerly gathering her up in my arms, I carried her back through the sun and into the safety of the house.


	32. The Enemy of an Enemy 2

_2_

Clawdeen was thoroughly bandaged, enough blood in her system to get her healing boosted, and deeply asleep in my bed. And Clawd was furious, as if that wasn't obvious to everyone else already.

Slowly, she started to stir, feeling the bed, then my hands on her face, and relaxing, "Lala."

"How do you feel?" I whispered.

"Like I got doped up after being hit by a truck."

I smiled, "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you weren't in any pain."

She grinned lazily, "Sometimes I could just kiss you. But I'm too tired to get up."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled, her eyes falling shut again, "It's nice...I owe you for it."

"No you don't. I love you" I murmured, "We were sisters before you were even out of your mother's belly."

She smiled before it fell. She fought her sleepy stupor, "Oh no. Where's my mom? Where's my mama!"

"Deenie, calm down-"

"No, he's gonna...he's gonna go for her first...Clawrissa and Howl..."

I helped her lay down as she fought her heavy eyelids. She whimpered, "Lala, please, go see them. Please."

"Okay Deenie. Calm down. You need sleep. You're never gonna heal otherwise-"

She winced as she laid back down and held her upper torso, "Oh fuck. I knew I heard a couple cracks..."

I frowned and ran my thumb across her cheek. She panted softly as she leaned back, and then howled as the pain killers wore off. Clawd came in, cut off by her howl. She began to cry, straightening out her legs, digging her claws into my hands, "Lala! Oh god!"

"What hurts?" I whispered, caressing her curls.

She wailed and gasped. Her ribs, I could tell. Gingerly, I touched her legs. She bucked when I touched her mid thigh on her left leg, crying out in pain as I moved lower. She wrapped me in her arms, crushing me against her, "Lala...ow...oh god ow..."

"It's okay" I soothed. Clawd took over from there. Her ankles were both broken, as were both of her wrists. Her femur, midway, and two ribs. There was a deep gash across the back of her head that could've been worse if it had been blunt force. I wasn't surprised at his thorough examination, but at the force that Deenie had been hurt, definitely. Especially by another wolf. Brutality was a wolf thing, but not strategy. I held her as she cried herself back to sleep, then got up. "Clawd, where's your dad?" I asked.

"He's at home. I called, Mom picked up...I didn't have the heart to tell her."

"Go tell her" I murmured.

I waited until he was gone to return to Clawdeen's room. Surely what I was doing was immoral...but someone had to. Caressing her hair back, I rested my hands on her face and gently pushed with my mind.

The events of the night were laid out before me like a movie. It was overwhelming as I felt her pain. One sharp kick shattered both of her ribs. He'd beaten her because she wouldn't rat on her family. Something I imagined even he sympathized with. He was vaguely familiar. She had been too exhausted, too bled out to scream when he nailed her to the trees. He'd intended to kill her, for word to be passed to Clawrk. With the brutality of it all, I knew the force behind it. Pure hatred. It was actually a lot less frightening than that border.

I soothed her anguish and let her sleep, walking out front to get some air.

Emmy ran up to me and giggled, "Mama, I caught a June bug! But it flew away."

I smiled and scooped him up, kissing his forehead, "That's okay baby, I believe you."

Alex came running over, his face flushed, "Mom, you shouldn't be in the sun..." He noticed, going silent. Emmy hadn't, and I hardly had too, but I had small, red burns on my arms from the sun. It hadn't been strong enough elsewhere to leave a mark. I sighed and extended my hands into the sun, wincing as I had to draw back. Emmy frowned; he was all slathered up in sunscreen. Alex went back into the house, but I cut through the sun to sit under the maple with my baby. He nuzzled into my chest and smiled, "Are you okay Mama? You look sad. Is it about Auntie Deenie?"

I caressed his little face, "Yeah baby. I'm worried."

Alex came running out and handed me a glass of cool blood. I smiled in thanks and drank it, gingerly extending my bare feet out. They touched the sun and didn't burn. I smiled.

"You're special Mama" Emmy murmured.

"So are you" I murmured to him, nuzzling him. He looked at me and sighed, "Not really...just here."

"What do you mean, sweetness?" I smoothed his hair. He looked up at me with a completely mature, reserved expression, "I'm not your baby, am I?"

I held him tightly, "You came outta me, baby. I remember that."

He frowned, "But I'm not the same as Alex and Cat. And everybody knows it."

I exhaled, "Emmy, we're going through a lot right now..." And I'd been through more and worse and still had to deal with my family. He waited expectantly as I picked him up and carried him inside, "I hoped you'd let me tell you when you were older, baby."

He clung to my side as I sat on the couch with him.

"A select few people know what happened back then. Our family, Rom and Abbey's, and Rocco, at least now...Bram and Gory too."

He scowled, "Tell me."

For such a sweet little boy, he could be so morbidly serious. I rubbed his back, "You're my baby, but you're not Clawd's baby." His eyes widened, but I stopped him before he could ask. "It takes two people to have a baby, Emmy. And your daddy was a very bad man who did a very bad thing, and it created you. But Clawd...he loves you. He loves you more than your father ever would've. And I don't want you to dwell on it. Because you are our baby, nothing has or ever will change that."

He nodded and nuzzled in, "I'm sorry Mama. I know Daddy's my daddy. I just was curious."

He looked so sad, and I caressed his face and murmured, "You're a Wolf no matter what, Emmy. Wolfs stick together."

"The pack is strength" he repeated.

"The pack is life" I echoed as I caressed his hair, "And you will always be my little wolf cub."

...

Abbey's fingers ran through her daughter's hair as the little girl snuggled into her light blue towel, giggling, "I'm short, Mama."

"You still baby, princess, you get bigger."

"Am I gonna get real big?" she asked, stretching her towel-covered arms as far out from her wrapped up body as she could.

"You'll be tall, not big. You might think you big, but you gonna get hips from me."

Tatiana beamed and mimicked her mother's swaggering walk on her tiptoes, pretending she was wearing heels. Abbey picked up her daughter and kissed her round, tiny face as she dried her hair, "You sarcastic little snowflake, just like your father."

She laughed and squeaked, her ears perking to the sound of the familiar SpongeBob theme song.

"If you promise not to sit on couch, you can towel dry. It not like your brothers are coming home or anything."

She squealed, hugged her leg and dashed downstairs, planting her terrycloth bathrobe clad bottom on the carpet in front of the TV. Abbey cleaned up and followed her downstairs, smiling softly as her bare feet touched the cool floor. She peeked out the window, listening for the familiar rumble of his truck as he drove up to the house. Her breath frosted the glass as she smiled, drawing back, glancing to her daughter. The drops of moisture on the child's skin hadn't crystallized, but were obviously cool as they touched the floor, semi-solid. She walked into the kitchen to start dinner and stopped. Her eyes widened, hardened and she balled her fists. At her will, a thin sheen of ice covered her hands.

"Who the hell are you?" she snarled.

The massive figure, with one green eye and one white one, looked at her and grinned, "Never figured he'd have such good taste in women." The wolf licked his lips, "Always knew I liked exotic, never thought it would run in the family."

Before he could take a step forward, Abbey raised her fist, and Romulus lunged in. She gasped as he attacked, as brutal as she'd ever seen him. Her heart began to race. "Romulus-!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he roared, slamming the elder male back into the door, his eyes going completely wolf.

"I came to see you" the elder wolf snarled back, "I wasn't allowed on the turf."

"You tried to kill her, you son of a bitch!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." He could've been swatted off like a fly, but Abbey watched in shock as her mate's muscles flexed and he forced the elder wolf down with a wild snarl.

"Romulus" she whispered.

"You haven't changed a bit, have ya boy? You always gotta protect the girls. Your mother didn't need your protecting, neither does this one."

"She did too! She was pregnant, and you almost killed my sister!" he snarled, "You almost killed Clawdeen, and I know you would've made a move on Abbey."

"Abbey. Nice to know she has a name. Not like I'd know it."

"Why the hell are you here you asshole?" Romulus's voice was full of rage, but as she noticed, tinged with hurt.

"Can't your old man just stop and say hello? Forgive me for wanting to see what a life my boy made out of himself!"

Abbey's jaw dropped. Romulus snarled, "I'm not your boy. My father is dead to me." And sharply, he cracked his skull between his and the door, and proceeded to be the only winner of the fight.


	33. The Enemy of an Enemy 3

_3_

Abbey was feeling left out. I knew, so was I. Even Harriet was in on whatever little pack meeting Rom had called, but we weren't allowed to be. For our own safety, that was the bullshit the guys gave us. She shifted restlessly and glanced toward the closed off kitchen. Lord, I didn't imagine how the roles had gotten reversed. Abbey, for the longest time, had dominated the hell out of Rom. She put her bare feet down on the floor and went toward the kitchen. I smirked to myself. Maybe the roles weren't so reversed after all...

I followed, simply because if anyone had to have protectors, it wasn't anybody here but Tatiana.

Romulus's father was seated on the floor. I recognized him and growled. He smirked, "Thought so."

"You son of a bitch" I snarled.

"Probably am. What's it to ya, bloodsucker?" he growled back.

Clawrk was about to speak, but Abbey punched him with a closed fist. Clawd looked a bit taken aback, but I took my seat on the edge of the table, "As the roles are reassumed."

"You not speak to friends that way" Abbey said with her teeth bared. She punched him with the other fist, "And that for comment earlier."

"I can see why you took this one, Rom. She's hell to tame, isn't she? Gotta be wild in bed." My chest got cold as I realized how much he sounded like Valentine at that moment. He licked his split lip, "Somethin' pretty like her oughta be kept wild like she's meant to be."

I swore I saw Abbey's eyes change color. She drove her booted foot down right between his legs, and the wolf howled. I saw his bonds flex. I grabbed her back before they could break, but the rage was there, pure and uncontrolled, "You bitch!"

Abbey was about to beat him up. He was going to kill her. Clawrk snarled, and he snarled back. There was a frenzy in both of their eyes. Romulus grabbed Abbey by her waist and brought her close, snarling under his breath.

"I'd like to see how strong she is in a real fight" he growled.

"Beat up boys bigger than you" she snarled in reply. Clawd brought me close. Abbey didn't back down; that was why I was so proud of her. Harriet touched Clawrk's back, easing him up. He had the same kind of impeccable control as Clawd. It made me wonder if he'd ever snapped. Harriet affectionately nuzzled his chest, and he caressed her back. That seemed to only make Romulus's dad angrier, "You think you're so high and mighty, don't you Wolf? You can't take me in a fight and you know it. I'll have your land, your pack, and that pretty little mate of yours too, and I'll make sure you get to watch me take my first bite outta her-"

Clawrk almost sprung. Clawd gently guided me back, "You came here looking for the alpha, you're looking at the wrong one."

"Clawd!" Clawrk snapped.

Romulus's dad sized him up and grinned, "Taking on the family business. Almost makes my heart bleed for ya boy. What, was the bloodsucker an arrangement? Prove you can tame a killer and take the metaphorical throne?"

"I'm shocked you know what metaphorical is, you asinine hermit!" I snapped.

"I'm the alpha now" Clawd said, totally unfazed. Clawrk nodded and Harriet gave him a small, proud smile.

...

Rex was going to spend the indefinite future in the futuristic prison designed to hold any of Salem's residents...and had been significantly upgraded since the Melody incident.

When Tatiana was fast asleep in bed, Abbey grabbed the remote from Romulus's side and shut off the TV. It broke him from his thoughts, but she cut him off before he could even speak, "Where you get off thinking I can't take care of myself? I'm just as strong as you. Stronger. Not afraid of your father or anybody else."

"Abbey-"

"No. And another thing, I feed you, I wash clothes, I have your babies, when do I get to be hero? You get glory, I get nothing."

"Abbey-" he repeated, softer.

"I'm not weak minded little wolf girl, I'm Abbey Bominable!"

"Abbey _Moon_" he said, getting up and grasping her arm. She stared at his hand as it moved, wrapping around her back. Her eyes fluttered softly as he slipped his hand under her shirt, caressing her spine. She pushed him away, "Stop. I'm mad at you. Don't...oh...Stop! Don't make me not angry!"

"I'm sorry I haven't let you have the glory, Abbey. I'd just like to think you'd let me protect you. Sometimes I wonder why you want me at all."

She softened up, caressing his face, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you can do everything without me, Abbey. You take care of yourself just fine. You can fight, you can win a fight, you're amazing, independent...you don't even need me to help with the kids. Sometimes all I think you'd need is someone to snuggle up to at night."

She sighed and caressed his face, "I love you, Romulus. What I do for you is labor of love. Want you to be happy."

He brought her closer, "I'm only happy with you."

She caressed his face, lovingly stroking his jaw, "Want nothing more than you and babies." Her lips tenderly pressed to his as her arms wrapped around his neck, "You are everything, Romy. I love you with all my heart."

"I'm sorry I treat you like you're so delicate, but you are to me."

"Not as delicate as you think" she teased.

He smiled and brushed her hair back, "My mountain snowflake."

She tenderly kissed his lips, "You waste your breath with too many words."

"How else am I supposed to tell you how much I love you?" he smirked-he already knew the answer.

"Not tell" she whispered innocently, "Show me."

He picked her up, grasping her hips as he carried her upstairs. She giggled and kissed him lovingly, murmuring, "My only love."

"Who's wasting their breath now?" he teased as he kissed her passionately in return.


	34. The Enemy of an Enemy 4

_Before I begin, SilverDancer24, thanks for all the constant love! :) You know how much I adore being read. Anyway, I have a play tomorrow. I know, you're all probably hoping for video. I kinda just sit there for two hours, so yeah...boring. Pointless. I'll be ditching rehearsal to come home and write :3 So never fear, you won't be neglected! Just wanted to throw that in._

_4_

I blushed as Clawd's hands brushed my hair back. His touch so gentle, it made me jump to see him covered in mud when I turned around. He grinned before I could ask, "Long story."

"Is it a good story?"

He nodded, kissing me tenderly, "Great story. I'll take care of the boys, okay?"

I laughed, "Okay. Just don't be late for dinner."

"Am I ever?"

I leaned back and watched him as he went upstairs. For being covered in dirt, and for being such a boy's boy, he was surprisingly clean. Maybe it was the fact he knew I'd whack him on the bum with a wooden spoon if he wasn't. Maybe...I exhaled and rubbed my forehead. I tried to focus, but my mind kept returning to the werewolf imprisoned in the back of the Salem police station. The full moon would come. He could break out, I was sure. He could probably break out now. What if he had, he wasn't being watched at night? Luken had better things to do, he had a mate to take care of.

Hell, twenty years and I still almost laughed any time I considered Nefera and Luken on the same plane of existence as Clawd and I. It felt surreal to think anyone else was the same way.

"And she broods." His warm breath on my neck made me jump. I blushed and whirled around to him, "Clawd..."

He was only in his towel. My blush fell away as my eyes caressed his body. I licked my lips, "Clawd..."

He smiled sweetly, "Yeah, I figured."

"The boys-"

"Catalina wanted to practice."

I nodded mutely. His eyes began to darken, "Just tell me where."

"Right here" I whimpered, "Right now?"

His eyes ran over me. I caressed his chest. His fur was still damp. His skin cool from the water and quickly growing hotter under my hands. I kissed his neck and caressed my lips over his chest. He picked me up, pinning me between his body and the counter. I moaned breathlessly against his chest, "I love you so much."

"I love you too" he murmured. Little clothing was shed, just my underwear and his towel, and he took me right there. Our lips locked, my legs around his waist, his claws gently pawing at my hips. I ran my hands over his chest, his arms and shoulders. Gently but thoroughly, he made love to me right there against the counter. I panted against his lips, his tongue forcefully dominating my mouth. Harshly but tenderly, dominating and at the same time, submissive to my needs. The perfect mate. The perfect husband. As if anything about Clawd Wolf wasn't perfect...

We reached a gentle climax together. I wrapped my arms around him, panting softly, blushing from pointed ear to pointed ear, "Remember when you just graduated? And you said we weren't going to be having sex everywhere all the time?"

He smirked. He knew where this was going.

"Fuck were you wrong" I giggled.

Gently, he put my underwear back on and tied his towel around his waist, giving me another dominating kiss before setting me back on my feet, "Nah, I wasn't. We probably should've stopped having sex a long time ago, but we manage to get it in." He winked. I could've purred.

"The innuendo that wrote itself."

He kissed on my neck, nuzzling up to me. I rubbed back against him, "Even standing up, you still manage to cuddle."

"I'd like to cuddle you all day" he murmured into my hair. I smiled and kissed his jaw, "You spoil me."

He slipped both arms around me and hugged me like a teddy bear. I squeaked, my eyes popping of their own accord. He laughed, "That's probably the best way to express my love for you."

"By smothering me in it? Oh boy." I said, pretending to wheeze.

He nuzzled my neck, "You love it."

"I do, but only because it's you." My fingers caressed his hair as he kissed my cheek. I yawned slightly. He grinned, "And you always get sleepy when I cuddle you."

"Oh hush" I muttered. Warm, gentle and protective, how couldn't I fall asleep in his arms? It was tempting to say the least. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, just to savor the feeling.

...

She felt Rom shift restlessly beside her before her eyes snapped open. Slightly disoriented, vision blurred with exhaustion, she rubbed her eyes and got them to focus. A slight sound had stirred her from sleep, the same sound that made Romulus restless. She touched a foot to the floor, feeling about for a slipper.

The squeak of a floorboard. _Tatiana's room!_

She was on her feet before her daughter let out a piercing scream. She didn't have to see in the pitch dark to know someone was there and to attack. Her claws sought purchase in flesh, and they found it. An elbow hit directly between her ribs. A clawed hand gripped her throat. She slammed her closed fist outward and snapped bone. A howl before she was almost thrown, but she'd grabbed his arm and planted her feet. The hit she received came suddenly; she yelped in surprise and drove her fist forward. She felt bone shattering. Blood touched her hand. She screamed as she was bitten, sharp teeth sinking into pure muscle. She was slammed backward, her arm released so it could be pinned. Rex's eyes shone as he looked at her, his blood streaked mouth inches from her face, "My turn."

His teeth shredded into her shoulder. She screamed, pinned between the elder wolf and the wall. Blood streamed from the wound steadily.

"Mama!" Tatiana shrieked. Abbey saw the vague outline of her yetling standing up in the back corner of her bed, eyes dark and shiny with tears, clinging to her doll like it was her last lifeline.

"Tati, run!" Abbey shouted.

He shifted far enough as he looked at Tatiana for Abbey to get in another hit. Tatiana raced past. Rex's foot snapped outward. She let out a hiss of breath as he knocked her off her feet, but didn't submit.

"Where's the boy now, when you need him?" he half-snarled, leering down at her. The blood spilled from the tears in her skin like water from a broken pipe, soaking the shirt she'd been sleeping in. His dark eyes seemed to smolder as he grinned, "Blood loss kicking in yet?"

She refused to answer, blinking as the blood thoroughly soaked the shirt. Dizziness came quickly. Yeti blood was thick, meant to clot quickly. Severe wounds were foreign to her body. With a single, sharp talon, he popped the buttons of her shirt off and limply toppled her.

"Damn I wish he had the guts to watch."

A slow smile spread across her face as her eyes fluttered, her hand traveling to the wound, "I wish you could see look on your face in second."

His eyes widened. He bared his teeth in anger. Romulus lunged before he even had time to turn. Abbey pushed herself up and ripped the opposite sleeve, wrapping it around the opposite arm and pulling her tourniquet shut with her teeth. Still slightly dizzy, she backed away from the fight and watched from the doorway as Romulus attacked. The wolves were pitted against each other, equal in strength. Growls and sharp roars came from both as they ruthlessly tore at each other. Blood was no longer keeping them connected in any way; the little ties Romulus had kept to Rex were severed. Tatiana crept close and trembled, "Mama?"

Abbey brought the little girl against her side and hid her face, "Shh. Is okay."

"I'm scared" she whimpered. Abbey felt the warm tears against her side and stroked her hair, "Do not let them see you cry. Be strong."

Tatiana raised her face, noticing the blood. She nodded softly and abandoned her doll against her mother's side, running downstairs.

The vocal silence was broken by a sharp laugh, "Are you gonna kill me? Your own father?"

Romulus, claws poised to strike, regarded the wolf across the room. Teeth bared, he snarled through them, "My father is dead. I don't know what you are, but you're not my father."

"Look at yourself. You're going to be just like me."

Only a beat of silence passed between them. The elder wolf was about to lose. His last strategy was a failure. Romulus flexed his claws and growled, "Then I'll see you in hell."

He took off and attacked.

Momentarily, he realized the pack should've had a say. They should've had a meeting. A trial, just between them. Werewolves judging another werewolf. But that wasn't fair. The monster would've hurt his mate and his cub. Sometimes...the pack wasn't everything. And that was the thought that comforted Romulus as he tore out his father's throat. He tore and ripped until the wound couldn't be healed, and then he kept going, until the passion for blood faded. He realized, dropping it like a tennis ball, that he'd been holding his father's severed head in his hands. And he felt nothing about it.

"Daddy!" Tatiana shouted sharply, "It won't stop!"

He turned. Something clicked, stopping his actions from being mechanical. He rushed to her side. Blood stained the wall against where Abbey leaned, her lips a pale blue, her skin a pale blue, and not its usual coldness either. She was shivering uncontrollably. He took the snow crystal off her neck, watching a bit of color return to her face, but the shivering didn't subside.

"How much blood did she lose?" he asked out loud.

"Lots" Tatiana whimpered. He took the gauze away from the wound and examined the bite. Any closer...he refused to think it. Abbey's eyes locked with his. Her long white hair fell loosely around her, slightly sleep-mussed, but still beautiful. She caressed his face, "Trust you Romy. Whatever you need to do..."

Her eyes were slipping shut. His adrenaline kicked in as he realized she had probably been in shock for a while. He caressed her face gently. He nodded and scooped her up, "I'm sorry it's probably going to hurt."

She smiled, "Trust you."

He gathered her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. She sighed softly. He poised his teeth gently at the swell of her throat, "Trust me."

"With life" she whimpered.

He bit in, feeling her skin split like tissue paper under his sharp teeth. She gasped, but didn't scream. He knew she didn't have the strength for it. And he drew back gently and watched as she started to go limp.

The wound healed, blood welling to the surface only to seal it. It healed with rapid certainty. He watched as the wound on her shoulder began to heal, not a scar remaining, and removed the bloody shirt to watch her arm heal as well. Tatiana sat, shaking at his side. Her tiny voice broke his thoughts, "Daddy?"

"Go climb up in bed, Tati. I'll bring Mama to you in a minute."

She took off. He heard her begin to sob, nearly silently. Cradling Abbey in his arms, he slipped the shirt off her and felt the warmth of her skin. Softly pressing his lips to her forehead, he replaced the ice crystal around her neck and carried her out of the hallway without a backward glance.

_Epilogue_

I was there when Abbey woke up, padding downstairs with Tatiana on her hip, holding the little girl like a gem while the little girl clung to her doll like a lifeline.

"What happened while I sleep?" she asked with confusion.

"Rom and Clawd are taking care of what's left of Rex. I cleaned up Tati's room and the hallway." I smiled, "Pancakes are on the table."

Tatiana seemed more than eager to forget the events of the night before as she squirmed until her mother put her down and took off for the pancakes. I recognized the shirt she was wearing as Rom's, the purple vaguely going with her skin. It came down to just barely mid-thigh, and I blushed a little as I realized I was probably face to face with the side of Abbey that Romulus woke up to in the morning. She pulled me in for a hug and kept me crushed there, "Thank you."

"For what? You did all the hard work."

"Last night...was most frightening moment of my life. Not for me. For them. He almost hurt my daughter. I know he hurt Rom, but I know he heal fast."

"But you're all okay."

"Which is why I say thank you. You give Rom bravery too. Pack is not everything, he see that because of you."

I blushed, "It was nothing, really..."

"Can't explain it to you. Clawd your life. He there for you from birth, literally. You lucky, Lala. Not everyone get Prince Darling right away."

"I think you mean...oh never mind, close enough."

She smirked and waved it off, "I know what I mean. Now where pancakes? Hungry enough to eat yak whole."

I laughed, knowing full well she wasn't kidding, and following her toward the kitchen, I glanced back. Spying my reflection, I wiped a little blood out of the corner of my lip.

What they didn't know, wouldn't hurt anybody. Besides...tainted blood was always sweeter for the kill.

**MH**


	35. Settled Wanderer

**Settled Wanderer**

Connor was snoozing in a hammock between the trees, a cowboy hat tilted down over his face.

Jakob climbed up on him, being welcomed by a slight shifting of the wolf's arms. He propped up on his elbows and stared at him, and after a long moment, Connor tilted his hat back, "Can I help you?"

Jakob grinned, "I like you. You talk funny and you make Mommy happy."

He smiled, "I like you and your mommy both. You're not a bad kid or nothin'."

Jakob laid down, "Anything. A double negative-"

Connor started rocking the hammock. A startled sound came from the little boy, "Connor!"

"You're a kid, Jake. You gotta take time and be one!" Rocking it side to side as if jerking rows through choppy water, the hammock suddenly swung around and flipped in a complete circle. Jakob's heart was pounding, and a grin slowly spread across his face. "Go again!"

Connor released the part he was holding and it whipped around again, making him jump in the air. He laughed and struggled off, taking off across the lawn. He shook his head and righted his hat as he watched the boy play, yawning softly, "God that kid's the energizer rabbit."

"Noah!" the little boy shouted as his playmate hesitantly emerged across the street. Connor sat up, but watched. Even with boundless energy, he looked both ways before running across the street.

Connor shook his head and watched as the boys disappeared inside the other house, getting out of the hammock and stretching out, bare feet shuffling across the grass as he walked up to the house. He grinned, taking the back way up through Grace's kitchen. He walked in, grabbing an apple and a drink and sniffing slightly. He bit down on the apple as he walked up to the study, nudging open the door. He didn't call in, choosing to surprise her. As he walked up, he glanced over at the papers on her desk, chewing another bite of apple.

"Boo" she teased. He grinned, and then jumped and fell backward. She burst out laughing as she reattached her head to her neck, her lover going from pale to slightly pink, "Fuck. You knew I wasn't going to remember you can do that."

"No, actually, I didn't. I just hoped I'd scare you."

He put the apple down on the desk as he got up. She put her hands on her hips. He grinned; he thought it was adorable how she tried to discipline him, "Connor..."

"Grace" he teased, putting the bottle down as he reached out, his arms encircling her waist.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she sighed, shaking her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you like" he said with a small smirk, "Or maybe vice versa." He watched her face color with blush. He twined a curl around his fingers, smiling to himself, "Whataya think?"

"Jakob-"

"Went over to his friend's place across the street."

She frowned. He knew she didn't like the impulsiveness her son had, but Connor picked her up and set her on the edge of the desk, "Let him be a kid, Grace. He's a good boy."

She smiled to herself as her fingers caressed his hair, "Well...I'll let you both get away with this if you'll get a haircut."

He shook out his shaggy mane, "Why? It's perfect."

He heard her heart skip a beat as her fingers caressed his bangs out of his eyes, tucking a strand behind his ear, "Because it's uneven."

He rolled his eyes, "Woman, you're gonna be the death of me."

Her content expression changed. Her emotions were suddenly guarded. He sighed at the closed-off look and reached out. She slipped out of his grip, walking around the front of the desk, straightening up. Her voice was soft when she spoke again, "Don't you dare...ever say that again."

He walked around the desk after her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "It wouldn't be so bad. Dyin' with you."

She tugged away and pushed him. He was surprised, but pleasantly. The wall she put between her emotions and her logic was crumbling away. "Do you have any idea what it's like to lose the one thing you live for? To wake up one morning and realize that you're now totally and completely alone?" Her voice rose an octave. He reached out and she smacked his hand away, "You have no idea what it's like to realize that you're all you have. That's it. No more family, hardly any friends...friends that turn on you because you believe in something they can't fathom. And then, no one to wake up to. When you had one person...one best friend that you shared your entire life with...and then they're gone, like smoke...You have no idea what that's like."

He reached out and firmly grabbed her waist. She looked at him, and he trapped her hands against his chest, "You're not gonna lose me."

"One day I am" she whispered.

"We all die one day. I'm gonna outlive you."

Her lip trembled. He ran his thumb lightly under her eyes, catching the moisture before it became a tear. A soft tremor ran up her back, "Connor-"

"I love you." His words were gentle and soft, like a vow.

"I'm so sorry that you do" she whispered.

"Stop. I wanna hear this crap about how bad it is to be in love with you stop. I want you. What I want is up to me, and I don't care if you think I shouldn't, I do. That's not gonna stop just because you think you're gonna outlive me. _Think_ is the operative word here, babe."

Tears streaked down her face. He brushed them away. "Being in love isn't so scary. Trust me."

"You weren't supposed to have my heart. I didn't think..."

"You would ever love anyone again. Yeah, I got that."

"I didn't think I wouldn't care" she whispered, "You came right in, took my heart and did with it what you wanted. You swept me off my feet. Not a person has done that for me since I was young."

"Well, then I guess it's good you're immortal, cause I intend to do it for quite a while."

She smiled, "You're already learning."

"With the books you read I better be, I got a lot of catching up to do."

She laughed and kissed him tearfully, "Silly boy. My silly, precious, darling boy..."

He growled playfully, "Who you callin' boy?"

...

Before Jakob's finger could connect with his arm, Connor muttered from under the pillow, "Kid, you got really bad timing."

"Bite me" he said.

Connor's laugh came out muffled, more like a snort, "Yeah, real proper kid."

"No, I'm serious, bite me! I wanna be a werewolf!"

Slowly, he raised the pillow and looked at him with half-dead eyes, clearly having been woken up rather rudely, "You wanna be a hairy, half-mad carnivore?"

The words made Jakob quiet.

"Climb down and go to bed kid."

"But..."

Connor had lowered the pillow back down and had to lift it again. The little boy on his stomach looked cherubic. He sighed and picked him up, tossing back the blanket and letting him hold on as he was carried. Placing him gently in his bed and tucking him in, Connor watched as Jakob grabbed his teddy bear and smiled with his sweet, round cheeks. His eyes were half-lidded when his head hit the pillow, and Connor realized he probably didn't realize what he was saying, but it still meant more to hear than he'd ever imagined it would, as the child breathed, "Night Daddy."

Connor waited until Jakob's breath had evened out and he'd fallen fast asleep before he smoothed a hand over his hair, "Night, pup."

He wandered downstairs and found Grace outside on the porch, the lights off, curled up in the swing.

"You comin' to bed?" he asked softly.

She nodded, watching the stable from afar. He walked over and put her legs on his lap, "You know I'm staying...right?"

She nodded slightly.

He let the silence pass between them before her hands caressed his face, "I love you."

"Marry me."

"What?" she laughed. He grasped her hands and turned to her, suddenly very serious, "Marry me, Grace. I'm not kidding."

"Connor...are you intoxicated?"

"Yeah, by you. Marry me woman. Cause time is nothing, I just want you. I wanna be with you."

"You've lost your mind" she said with a soft laugh.

"Then I'm enjoying my insanity. Give me a couple weeks to get a job and get a ring...and then I'm gonna put it on you."

"You're certifiably insane, Connor" she said with a light, amused smile. He noticed that despite it all, she hadn't denied.

"Is that your twisted way of cryptically saying you will? Or do you really just like to fuck with me that much."

"Maybe a bit of both" she said with a small smile as she got up and walked inside. He looked out at the big back yard, the stable, the property he grew to love like a home. _A home!_ For the wanderer, putting down roots was a big deal.

With the loyalty of a puppy, he followed her inside and shut the door on the outside world.

**MH**


	36. A Curious Thing

**A Curious Thing (The Power of Love Part I)**

Sitting cross-legged on a park bench, Cupid watched with her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. Rochelle had found the boy of her dreams-at last-in a former roadie named Granite, and while Venus was busy charming the pants off any guy she could get her sights set on, Robecca was spending most of her time with kids. Something Cupid herself was beginning to desperately long for. The goddess of love had no more purpose in Salem; all that was left were two people who were perfectly capable of being independent on their own.

She perked up as she smelled flowers and glanced over her shoulder. About a foot away, Kipling held a bouquet of tiger lilies and buttercups. As he was seen, he turned several different shades of pink and hesitantly approached her, "Hi."

She smiled, "Hi Kipling."

He offered the flowers to her, "I got you these. I thought you'd like them."

Her heart warmed as she took the flowers in her hands and looked at him. No matter what he'd faced, he still acted like a schoolboy. The tenderness and innocence in his movements were omnipresent. He was like a little boy with his first crush. As she moved aside to give him space to sit beside her, he smiled.

"Thanks for...you know...getting your friends to hang out with me."

She smiled, "It was no problem. Kate's got the right idea."

He nodded. "Do you...wanna go out again sometime?"

She smiled, "I'd like that."

He was sheepish, sweet and shy. She gave him a warm smile that let him know it was alright to be himself. She would be patient. Very sheepishly, he smiled back and almost ran away.

"And you accuse me of taking advantage of the sweet, innocent boys" Venus said as she leaned over Cupid's shoulder and plucked a buttercup from the bouquet, tucking it behind her ear, "Though I have to admit..the boy knows his flowers. I hope he gets you some raspberry cream chocolates, cause I love those too."

Cupid glanced back at her, "Do your own matchmaking next time, Venus. I like him too."

"Well good. It's about time you stopped being a gloomy goddess and found someone for yourself. We're big girls, C.A., perfectly capable of taking care of our own love lives. You just...go enjoy yourself for a change."

...

Rochelle and Granite were polar opposites, yet somehow they had one of the relationships Cupid considered unbreakable. She watched them as they mulled around the house together. He lounged on the couch with his feet up, and she knocked them off. He blasted hard rock, she didn't particularly like hard rock. He was, very obviously, totally American born, made and bred, whereas Rochelle had French culture and refinement written in her eyes. She wondered how it could be that they were so in love.

"Alright, get out of the house" Venus said, throwing Cupid's purse on the end of the coffee table, "You're seriously just sitting there stalking people. Get out. Go do something."

"I'm bored" she said with halfhearted amusement.

"Then go see Kipling" she said. Picking up her purse and tugging her to her feet, she pushed Cupid toward the door, "Besides, me and Robecca have hot dates tonight and the countertops can't have you lurking around spying on them."

Rochelle yelled at her in French and Venus laughed. Gently pushing Cupid out the door, she waved and shut it. Cupid turned and sighed, "And then there was one."

...

Kate and Andy were curled up on the couch indoors with their babies between them. Kipling, ever intent to give everyone their space, sat outside on the picnic table. When he realized he wasn't alone, he nearly jumped as he turned to see who else was there.

Sheepishly smiling, Cupid waved. The jump in his cardio calmed down considerably as he smiled, "Oh, it's just you."

"Hey Kipling" she said as she walked over, "Are you busy?"

"No. Just watching the stars. You're supposed to be able to see Mars tonight."

"You like the stars?" she asked as she climbed up on the picnic table beside him and sat down, very ladylike.

He smiled, "They pass the time. And if you can tell the stars, you always know where you are."

She nodded, "That's really...practical."

"They're beautiful too, don't get me wrong. They serve their purpose too. Like...honey bees."

She laughed and glanced to him, "Honey bees?"

"Honey bees are kinda cute. They buzz around and mind their own business unless you accidentally step on one. They pollinate food plants and pretty much help sustain life. So that's why the shortage of the bees is kind of a big deal."

"There's a bee shortage?"

"It's been steadily going down since the nineties, but there was a big drop in the mid two thousands."

"Wow."

He nodded and put his elbows on his knees. He watched the sky, "Sometimes I wonder."

"About what?" she scooted a little closer.

"About everything. Why we're here. What we're supposed to be doing. I mean, I know people think of all that evolution stuff, but think about it...things react with other things. They don't just happen. Evolution didn't happen because it wanted to. We had to have been put here, somehow, we had to have been nudged along...cause there was a balance once, and there was no reason really why it couldn't stay the same. But it changed. And we change through our lives. And a lot of the time, I just don't get it, but I don't think I have to because there's someone out there who does, probably the one that put the life out there in the first place."

"That sounds nice" she murmured, "It sounds like you think things over a lot."

He nodded, "Sometimes there's nothing else to do."

She looked at him and laced her fingers with his. He looked down and smiled, squeezing her hand warmly. Eyes meeting, both gently smiling, he murmured with a lack of shyness, "Want me to tell you about the stars or the honey?"

"I'm more inclined to think the bees are a shorter story."

"Did you know you can actually eat the honeycombs bees make?"

"No" she said with a small smile, "It sounds a little gross..."

"Well when you think about it, everything is that we eat. I would think a honey bee's house is a little less gross than the usual things."

"You're probably right."

Kate glanced out the window and smirked, gently tugging the curtain closed, "I'm good."

**MH**


	37. Midnight on the Riverfront Prologue

_Okay, my first AU of Book 3! This idea came to me while I was on Facebook last night. Since the RP there is very Monster High meets Van Helsing, I figured it would be the perfect crossover idea-not to mention the most epic story possible. So here's the product of my one-page brainchild. Enjoy._

**Midnight at the Riverfront**

_Prologue_

Doctor Victor Frankenstein noticed the girl in pink and black walking home under the afternoon sun, her umbrella raised, her arms swinging with joy. She hummed as she crossed the street, pink Beats in her ears. He crossed to her and wasn't surprised when she looked up, removing an earbud and smiling as if greeted by an old friend.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Victor Frankenstein-"

"I know. I remember you." She said with a beaming smile, extending a hand, "Draculaura."

He hesitated, but shook it. She smiled; he was a small and jumpy man, nervous as a cat listening to rain on a tin roof. She couldn't help but smile as her cold touch brought him a measure of comfort, "I thought my father killed you."

"He tried." Sheepishly, he moved his jacket aside to reveal the hardware spanning his chest-electricity and a motor keeping his organs functional, despite the two hundred year date. Still young and youthful. Electronic vampirism. A measure of respect was instantly formed.

"My assistant Igor, God rest his soul, knew enough to keep me alive. Please...if I may...I've looked everywhere for you. What is this place?"

"Salem" she said with a soft smile, "Come walk with me."

He did, speaking in a hushed tone as they walked along Riverfront Park, "I've come in search of your father. The Vatican has been made aware of my survival, and they'll stop at nothing to destroy me and what I've created."

"You'll be safe here" she murmured, "You can stay with Viktor, Viveka and Frankie."

"Who...are they?" he paused, mid-step, "It lives?"

"Lives, has a bride, daughter and prominent teaching job. Salem is a safe place, Doctor. We created this community on nothing, we protect our own."

"You're a vampire, you are your own. I'm just a scientist-" he said, a measure of hysterical laughter seeping into his voice.

"You're responsible for the life of one of my best friends. You created the Stine family. You're one of us. Now...follow me. I'll take you to Frankie's."

"Know this" he said before hesitantly following, beginning to struggle with his suitcases, "I did not create them for evil."

"Nor was I created for evil. You'd be surprised what you missed, Doctor."

"What like?" he asked, following along.

"Well, I've married a werewolf and we have our own school separate from the humans, to begin with. We're no longer in hiding."

"It must be amazing to have such immortality...wait, did you say married to a werewolf? I thought your kinds hated each other."

"We'll get to that" she said with a small, dismissive smile, "Let's just get you settled, good Doctor, before I thoroughly overload your mind with knowledge."

...

_They live._

Those were the words he'd been anticipating for two hundred years. Yes, everyone was long dead, at least most everyone.

"Freddy. Levi."

Frederick Van Helsing was the oldest of the boys, suffering from multiple personality disorder. He rocked back and forth, his meds making him edgy. He held a five-point-five millimeter in his hands, the barrel pointed toward the floor. He shook slightly, running his fingers through his hair, a vacant look in his eyes. Levi was blasting his iPod, Judas Priest. His steely eyes locked on their father, "Ready yet, old man? You take longer than most chicks."

"Be nice" Freddy muttered, "Seriously."

"Time to go."

"Bout damn time" Levi muttered. Grabbing his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder, he shoulder-checked Gabriel on the way out. It took Freddy another minute to stand, his chest heaving slightly. His hands shook as he reached for the orange bottle of pills sticking into the front of his bag. After making sure they were there, he scurried by like a frightened field mouse. Gabriel watched the boys and knew; Rebellious Levi and somewhat impressionable Freddy were two of the best Knights of the Holy Order the Vatican had.

He followed wordlessly.


	38. Midnight on the Riverfront 1

_1_

"Start from the beginning" Clawrk said gently, "And slowly. You're safe here."

"They're probably coming right now" Victor said, jumping slightly. The elder monsters gathered around him were making him claustrophobic. His motor was working overtime. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Draculaura finished descending the stairs from her listening place and wrapped her arms around the startled partially-cyborg man. He shook slightly, but rubbed her arm.

Dracula scowled as he sipped blood from one of his wives' martini glasses. The little party that had assembled in his living room was beginning to unnerve him, and the fact that his daughter of all people knew upset him. He had sheltered her from the last time Van Helsing had tried to destroy their family, and he would be damned if he didn't do it again.

"Draculaura" he said, finally piercing the quiet, "Please...go back upstairs."

"Daddy, I think you forget how old I really am-"

"Go back-!...upstairs...please."

She rose with her lower lip quivering and ran to the stairs. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Talking to her like that" Harriet Wolf spoke up, "You know she's scared. She's probably more scared than any of our kids. They know they're safe-"

"Stop" he said, commanding, but as usual, the she-wolf refused to back down.

"But that little girl never gets your attention! She needs to know she's safe! She needs to know you're going to be there for her!"

"If you think you're such a damn good parent, then you go do it for me!" he snapped, "I have the entire community to worry about!"

Harriet straightened up and bared her teeth, "We all do. But she's your daughter. You should be putting her first."

She left the others, trusting Clawrk to fill her in when they returned home. The scents of animals greeted her as she looked in at Draculaura. "Baby girl?"

The tiny vampire was sobbing as she packed up her pets, "I can't let them stay here with him. Not if something's gonna happen."

"Nothing's going to happen" she soothed, moving toward her and wrapping her arms around her.

She sobbed and threw her arms around Harriet, "Please...just help me pack. I need to get all moved in with Clawd...I don't wanna lose this stuff..."

She nodded and smoothed her hair, "Let's get a good chunk of it out to the truck and down to the hideout, okay?"

She nodded and paused, "Are we relocating?"

"Yeah. We're gonna relocate to the hideout once it's safe here. All of us in the pack...just for now. Just until we win."

"What if we don't?" She knew Lala's fear and nodded, smoothing her hair, "We will. We always do."

"We died trying last time" she whispered.

"Not this time. We're stronger. We're united."

"Don't fight...please?" Lala pled, turning to her. The bats in the carrier fluttered around inside it, panicked. Harriet smoothed her hair and nodded, "Girl, we have packing to do. I'll be too tired by the time we've gotten you moved."

...

Abbey moaned and smiled, Romulus's face buried into her neck. His hand softly rested on her stomach, rubbing the flatness of her abs. He moved away to lean in and kiss through her dress, "Hello cub."

She ran her fingers through his hair, "How you know she cub, not yetling?"

"Cause she's my cub" he said with a smile, pressing another kiss to her stomach. Her fingers caressed his jaw as he brought her in for another kiss, his mouth caressing hers, "I want you to come to the Hideout with us." His lips sealed over hers, drawing a moan from Abbey's lips. She squirmed and smiled, "I go with you anywhere."

"Good" he growled softly, cupping her face as they kissed. The door shut downstairs and Abbey jumped, pushing on his chest, "Dammit! Go!"

He went for her closet and she scrambled to get under the blanket, grabbing a book off the floor and opening to a random page. Grace peeked in and smiled, "Hello dear. Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Toralei and others?"

"Leaving for the Hideout with the Wolfs. Honey..." she sighed, as if there was a big burden weighing on her, "A lot of people are evacuating Radcliffe and either going to the Hideout or going to bed down at the school. I want you to go with them."

"Are you going?" she asked, putting the book down.

"Not yet dear."

"Then neither will I."

"Abbey...you have to put yourself before others this time. The Wolfs already left. Draculaura's going with them. Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps...and a lot of families are going to the school, too."

"If you are not going, I am not going."

"Fucking hell."

Grace's head turned toward the closet, "Romulus is in there, isn't he?"

Abbey lowered her eyes and blushed, "Yes."

Grace looked at her, "Then go with him. Please."

Romulus pushed open the door, "I can't breathe in there anymore. There's too much fur."

Abbey sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Can we talk tomorrow?"

Grace nodded and rubbed her leg, "Just think about it Abbey. For me."

Before her mother could leave, she reached out and grasped her hand, "Can Romulus stay?"

She glanced to him and sighed, "This is a special situation...so yes, he can stay. As long as his family is alright with it."

Romulus moved to her side, sitting in the bed beside her, "They will be. They know I gotta stay with her. She's the most important thing to me."

Grace nodded and glanced between them, "Thank you."

Abbey hesitated, "Mama? Not run off tonight?"

"I'm sure we have until tomorrow. Just rest. They wouldn't dare attack us in daylight."

Romulus propped up against the pillows and welcomed Abbey against his chest. She yawned, against her will, and glanced up to him, "Sleep too. Okay?"

He nodded and climbed under the covers with her as the air conditioning kicked on, successfully turning the room from tolerable to the arctic. Abbey's eyes grew heavier the colder it got, and she'd eventually fallen fast asleep against his chest as he curled up to her and sighed, "At least she keeps fur blankets."

...

Freddy was jumpy as he got out of the car. The regal houses were close to mismatched cabins. Such a clash of cultures and worlds that it stood out no matter which way they turned.

"I'm gonna be sick" Freddy said, turning green.

"Hold it in, if you can."

He turned and sprinted across the street, back to the uniform residential area the humans lived in, and proceeded to throw up into someone's garbage can. Levi's teeth grit.

"Freddy can't handle this" he said, expecting that his father wouldn't be listening. As he expected, he got no reply.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"We wait. We attack when they least expect it. And they expect it now."

"How can you be so sure?"

But when he looked up, he noticed, and while Freddy was busy throwing up until he collapsed with dry heaves, Levi's knees actually buckled.

Circling overhead, the clouds were cut by a bat so large and so dark, that it seemed as if the sky was swirling with shadows.


	39. Midnight on the Riverfront 2

_May the faint of heart be warned: a big fight and smex lie ahead_

_2_

Radcliffe Way was next to abandoned by morning.

With Skrillex playing in her iPod, Abbey finished packing. Grace had most of her suitcases already in the back of the hearse. Monster High had been shut down early for the summer-no point in making up two weeks when the potential battle could last longer. And when Grace thought that, she knew it was a big deal. But Romy's reassurances had been taken to heart; she and the baby would be safe. She smiled to herself as she caressed her hand over her stomach and moved to look in the mirror. Her twelve-week stomach was still flat, but she knew it wouldn't be long until she started showing. She placed the shirt in her hand down on the bed to lift her own, smiling softly as she ran her hand across her flat abs, "Cub or yetling? Maybe both."

She lowered her shirt again with a small smile and finished packing, zipping up the duffle bag on her bed. The room was thoroughly cleaned out, just like the majority of the Victorian mansion. Anything they could afford to lose was being left behind. She sat on her bed and exhaled softly, taking out her earbuds. It was hard to focus with the worry weighing on her heart. Her mother was scared; they all were. Even Romy. But the source of her concern wasn't her own well being, it was the child inside her.

A loud thump. She turned off her iPod and growled to herself. Fight or flight kicked in, and while running was tempting, running would prove nothing. And running away was not the Bominable way.

She grabbed the broom out of the back of her closet and snapped the end off. Leaving the bag on the bed, she hesitantly stepped out, the handle wielded like a bo staff. Keeping her breathing even, she lowered into a silent crouch by the edge of the stairs and waited.

Dressed in white, like a murderous angel, a young man walked in. A thick, gold cross hung around his neck. Her eyes darted about, waiting, isolating him. He was alone. The sinking feeling reached her stomach; this was what they were afraid of. He started to look around the seemingly abandoned house, and she edged toward the stairs and waited. He withdrew a nine millimeter from his side.

Slipping agilely through the bars, she jumped the rest of the way down and darted the bo staff out. The situation at hand had gotten serious.

He ducked. Aiming, she feigned before he could touch the trigger. The makeshift staff darted out, slamming into the side of his head none too gently. It drew blood, and she slammed her foot into his stomach. He darted out and struck her shoulder. She ducked around him, choking him with the solid weapon. Struggling, clawing, she nearly wrestled him down when he raised his gun, pressed it to his chest, and let a shot off. She grit her teeth, tears coming to her eyes. The gun dropped to the floor as his hands went limp, but she didn't let off. His blood began to soak her pajamas, but she refused to give in, listening until the sound of the faint pulse had been silenced. Dropping him and the staff, the wound was exposed to her.

Blood poured from the wound on the opposite side of her chest from her heart. She exhaled softly; while it was bad, it was easier to fix.

The faint sound of footsteps comforted her as she sunk down, "Abbey, where are you?"

"R-Romy!" she yelled, gingerly touching her hand to the blood. She felt her temperature starting to drop and trembled. Red stained her fingers. He ascended the stairs to her and reached her side. She hadn't even remembered carrying the fight up the stairs, it had been pure instinct. Kill or be killed. He put pressure on the wound, making her wince as she leaned back.

"What happened?" he asked, emerald eyes searching hers.

Beginning to shake, she unclasped the ice crystal from around her neck. It only brought her a measure of warmth, "Won fight." Her hand went to her stomach, leaving a bloody print against her shirt.

"What can I do?" he asked as he touched her face.

Growing dizzy and more irritated by the second, she snapped, "Fix it!"

A look of fear crossed his face as he cleaned the wound and removed the bullet. She winced, her breath growing labored. Lethargy flooded her veins as she laid back against the wall, his tender touch keeping her slightly awake. Before she could collapse, she grasped his hand and pressed it to her stomach, "Help baby..."

Tears ran down his face as he held her, only taking a moment to form a plan before scooping her up. She was warm, too cool to be healthy. Tucking the crystal in his pocket, he carried her into the bathroom and laid her down in the tub, washing the wound with cold water. She started awake, cussing sharply, "Romulus!" He looked at her and rubbed his arm as she curled up, defending her stomach as she laid on the side of the tub to keep out of the cold.

He turned off the water and gently removed her from the bathtub, brushing her hair back, "Babe...do you trust me?"

She nodded, her heavy eyes growing shut.

He leaned in and sunk his sharp teeth into her throat. She yelped in surprise, grabbing his shoulders, "Romy-!"

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he held her, "I'm sorry I'm a monster. I love you snowflake."

A flash of fire coursed through her veins. She grit her teeth and dug her claws into his shirt as he held her, rocking her softly. The heat built under her wound. Her muscles coiled and twitched, a whine of discomfort falling from between her lips. But slowly, the wound started to close, her blood replenishing. As her skin grew hotter, his grip grew more firm. His lips caressed the mark his teeth had made on her skin. She whimpered, "W-What's happening...?"

"If you survive a wolf bite, you turn. I needed you to heal, Abbey. I can't lose you. Not my mate. Not ever."

Her skin flamed and she gently pushed him away. He watched her as she shifted, crawling away across the cool tile. Her skin was pale, flushed with heat. She watched him and pushed herself up, "Close enough to wolf already..."

"You were gonna die."

She stripped off her bloody shirt. He watched, refusing to budge even when she'd stripped down to her underwear. She reached in the pocket of his jacket and withdrew her crystal, placing it down on the bathroom counter. Her eyes flicked to him with slight curiosity as she stripped, "Coming?"

"I don't understand" he said softly.

"Clean up body later" she said dismissively. When he didn't move, she moved toward him and guided him to his feet. Only slightly taller than her, he nearly bared his fangs as he felt her silky skin under his fingertips. She guided his hand to her stomach and smiled, "Abbey hearty, and baby too. We fine."

He nodded and she looked at him with exasperation, grabbing the sides of his jacket and roughly yanking them down his arms. He shed his jacket, and she proceeded to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Abbey-"

"Hush" she said as she pushed his shirt open, "Not time for words."

"I think it is" he said, gripping her arms and pushing her back slightly. She blinked and looked at him, watching as he hung up his jacket and shirt on the back of the door before he turned to look at her. She was fierce and beautiful and sometimes rough, but he could see tears shimmering in her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, unintentionally drawing his attention to her busty figure. He sighed, "It's just soon, Abbey...I mean, you kind of just came back from the bridge of death..."

She looked at him, "Why that stop you?"

He sighed and went to her, wrapping his arms around her, "Abbey...god, I want you. I don't wanna hurt you."

She caressed his chest and began to kiss on his neck, "You play Abbey's game now."

He leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms slipped around his neck as he lifted her up, carrying her into the bath and flicking on the water for her. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed, her legs wrapping around his waist as he nestled into her. He reached over and grabbed her body wash, covering her in the soft scent of lavender, massaging the blood from her skin. Her head rested against the wall as she reveled in his touch, his hands caressing her body with a tenderness she didn't realize he had. They'd never faced anything as potentially dangerous as death before. She ran her hands over his skin, caressing him as he affectionately stroked her body.

"Romulus" she whimpered.

He washed her and kissed her, his lips tracing over her skin. He showered her with affection, making her blush as he gripped her waist and caressed his mouth over her stomach, nuzzling her. Gently, he set her down, turning off the water. She watched him as he climbed out to grab a towel, wrapping her in it and kissing her fiercely. She grinned against his lips, "You like to tease me."

"Very much" he murmured to her as he dried her off. She stole the towel from his hands and dried him, her grin so sweet and loving that he couldn't imagine being without it. He couldn't imagine being without her, not now, after he'd left his mark on her and truly mated himself to her. He watched as she replaced the crystal around her neck and went back to her room. It was as if she read his mind as she sat down on the edge of her bed, crossing her legs at the knee and leaning back. His eyes caressed her as slowly, his control melted away. It had taken every ounce of his self control not to make love to her under the water, but with her just sitting there, waiting for him...

She moved the bag to the floor and looked to him. He saw the desire in her eyes, the slight insecurity. He went to her and scooped her off the edge, laying her down in the center. Her hair fanned out around her like a halo. He kissed her forcefully, grasping her wrists before her hands could slip around his neck and forcing them to the bed under them. She gasped and moaned against his mouth. Dominance exerted, he released one of her hands to caress her body freely. He released the other to cup her breasts in his hands, her back arching into his touch. She whimpered, pawing his back as he slipped a hand down her stomach and between her legs. She bit her lower lip, her eyes smoldering with lust, "Romy...ooh..."

He caressed her most sensitive place, her claws digging into his arms as her body responded to him. She leaned up and kissed him, whimpering against his mouth, "Don't make me beg..."

"I wouldn't, baby" he murmured to her, "I just wanna make sure you get all of me that you can."

"I want _all of you_" she whined. When it came to innocence, hers was so obvious that it was painful. He'd corrupted her so much more than he'd intended to, but lord help him, when Abbey Bominable wanted something in bed, she got it. His hand rested gently on her hip, pinning her still as he showered tender kisses over her collarbone. She squirmed, "Romulus!"

"Let me be gentle" he murmured, "I know you can handle rough, it doesn't mean I wanna be rough all the time."

She melted under him as he slowly gave himself to her, his arms on either side of her body, supporting his weight. She moaned, her figure trembling gently as he laid his claim to her with the most gentleness he could muster. He kissed her, putting all of his love for her into the union of their bodies. Even though she could be rough, he was never surprised at how gentle she could be, either.

Her arms freely slipped around his neck as he thrust gently inside her, wrapping his arm around her lower back. She moaned heatedly, caressing his back and chest, their lips locking lovingly. He couldn't find the frenzy he'd taken her with before. Nestled against her, his lips caressing hers and her skin, he couldn't bare the thought of a second without her. She cried out quietly as he felt her meet her release, pausing to let her enjoy it before resuming. She whimpered, her nails tracing his back. As she kissed him, she bit down on his lower lip and tugged.

Control snapped. He gripped her hands and pinned them down, his sharp teeth drawing blood against her lower lip. She moaned in delight and arched into him as the pace of his body with hers quickened, his loving a bit rougher, though still gentle, as if the animal inside him knew that she would worry about their baby if he completely let go. She clawed the sheets and whined against his lips, panting as their kissing parted for air. He howled and pinned her down, a sharp cry of euphoria coming from her lips as they met their mutual climax. Panting, she glanced to him sheepishly, her cheeks colored slightly with blush, "Wow."

"Wow is about right" he said with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you" she murmured, caressing his chest. As they shared a soft kiss, the door swung open, "Abbey, what the hell happened in here-?"

Abbey turned a shade of pink she'd never reached with her ice crystal on before as she scrambled to grab the sheet and pull it over her and Romulus. Grace stood there with her mouth open for a second before closing it. She bit her lip, seeming to try to find words.

"Uh...hi Miss Bloodgood..." Romulus said softly.

Grace slowly shut the door. The awkward silence was broken as Grace burst out laughing outside the room. As Romulus glanced to Abbey, he blushed too.

"Never speak of it again" she said quietly, "Just pretend did not happen."

He nodded wordlessly, "Maybe we should get dressed..."

She nodded and moved away, kissing his jaw, "Love you, Romy."

"I love you too. It's your family I'm still questioning myself about."


	40. Midnight on the Riverfront 3

_Before you all freak out about pairings, this is mostly an RPAU, therefore not everyone is with everyone they should be...and shout out to Kyle, Jess, Kit and my love, who roleplay most of the characters that deal with mine. If it wasn't for them, this wouldn't have been born._

_And I'm pretty sure I've mentioned it before, but my fic and RP's Toralei has a tail. Just cause I think it's cute. :3_

_3_

"You're scared."

Toralei's voice was gentle, but still Grayson bristled as if he'd been attacked. Her hands slipped over his chest. He tried to shrug her off, but she wouldn't be denied. Her lips caressed his slightly pointed ears as she rubbed his shoulder and took the tension out of his muscles, "The twins are packed, Gray. Whenever you finish, we can go."

"My mom-?"

"She's not coming."

Grayson's brow furrowed and he growled to himself. She rubbed his back, "Mr. and Mrs. Wolf took Ember and-"

"Why isn't she coming?" He turned and looked at her as she sighed, sitting on the bed.

"I don't know, Gray. Now please, let's go."

He looked into her eyes and saw the emotions she held back. The exterior of a calm, collected cat; beneath, her nerves were frayed. She was just as scared as he was, maybe more. As he looked at her, her lips curled back over her teeth, "Fine then, fuck you. Walk there." She grabbed the keys and he grabbed her arm.

She made a small sound of pain before biting her tongue, looking at him with ice in her gaze. He rubbed her arm where he grabbed her, "I'm sorry."

As soon as she was loose enough, she walked off, rubbing her arm. He grabbed his bag and walked down to the car with her.

"Last ones to leave, as usual" she muttered. "Even Purr and Meow are there already."

"Maybe not the only ones" Grayson said as he started up the SUV. While Ram de Nile's limo went by, Bram and Gory's hearse drove past. He backed out as Toralei glanced anxiously over her shoulder to the sleeping babies. His hand began to rub her knee as he guided the SUV around, "It's okay, Tora. We're gonna be okay."

She opened her mouth to answer, but a car swung around the corner. Like a shot, Gray steered away and pulled off.

"Take the wheel" Grayson ordered.

"Bullshit" she snapped.

A boy got out of the car. He had something in his hand as he ran for the space between both cars. Too fast for her to see, the boy dropped, and Gory stood over him with her fangs bared. She picked up whatever he'd held, locked them together and threw them like a frisbee into the back seat of the car.

It exploded.

Toralei rolled down the window and yelled, "Gory!"

Grayson climbed out.

The vampiress looked in the direction of the werecat, ruby eyes blazing, "Take Gabriel and Sangria Rose with you!"

She climbed out, going to help Bram get the infant and toddler pureblood vampires into her grip. He looked at her, "Get there, we'll follow when we can."

"But-"

"You have something of ours. You take care of them, we'll take care of Grayson."

She nodded wordlessly and ran back to the SUV, arranging the vampires between her cubs and going back to the driver's side. Grayson had been packing heat, and was busy exchanging fire from behind Cleo's fence with an older boy while the one Gory had taken down bled against the smoldering car. Three vampires and two mortals, it should've been easy. Still, Toralei did as she knew she had to, and she put the car back in gear and took off.

...

By the time backup had shown up for the boys, they had already begun to wear down. The boy, even bleeding heavily, had managed to hold his own against Gory until she had the chance to take him down. As a black sedan rolled through, she did, successfully snapping his neck. He went limp, but she could tell he wasn't dead. The boy exchanging fire yelled, "Levi!"

She tackled Bram behind the hearse before they could be shot by the arriving hunter. Popping the shell out of the shotgun, he seemed oddly at ease, reloading quickly, "You know, I can't remember too many days after being turned that I haven't hated mortals."

"Let's hope this is all there is" she said softly.

He got back over the hood and made a shot, ducking down beside her. His eyes widened slightly, "Shit."

She looked down and noticed the deep gash in her side that she'd been trying not to feel since it was inflicted, "Oh. Another flesh wound."

Tenderly, his hand closed over her wound, his eyes meeting hers. She leaned up and caressed her lips against his, "It's alright baby. If you don't care if it leaves a mark or not, I don't."

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

"For what?"

Another shot came off, a warning shot. Grayson opened fire.

"Get in the car" he urged gently.

"Bullshit. I'm a Fangtell, I don't run from a fight."

"And I don't give a shit, get in the car or I'll forcibly take you with me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I'd have a lot of apologizing and makeup sex for it, but I would dare. If it would save your life, I'd dare do anything."

She grabbed the gun out of his hand and shot. Their enemy was a quick shot back as Bram yanked her out of the way. She hissed as the sharp jerk made her wound reopen from its healing. She smacked his arm and clung onto the window, "Son of a bitch!"

"Gory-"

Tears rolled down her face. Even crying from pain, she managed to reload and aim, and get off a shot. He heard bone break. A loud shout and curse. The fire ceased. Grayson moved to them and shed his shirt, wrapping it around his hand and pressing it against Gory's side. She dropped the gun and leaned into the pressure, clawing the paint, "Shit!"

"Get in the back" Bram said, keeping his voice low.

"I'm not gonna run until their dead!" she hissed.

Grayson's arm locked around her neck. Bram jumped. She kicked and clawed at him, attempting to bite as he put enough pressure on her throat to cut off her air. Her eyes fell shut and he nodded to Bram, "Drive."

White-knuckled, he snarled, "I can handle my wife myself."

"Then prove it. We're in a firefight and you're getting your balls taken off by a girl."

Bram snarled. Grayson grabbed Gory and tugged her into the back, "Just drive, thank me later!"

Bram noticed the pathetic sight that was the hunters. He climbed in and sped off, snarling into the back as the tires burned rubber to accelerate fast enough, "Thank you? I'd rather kill you."

...

Keeping an entire community in one house was a feat well played. The Hideout Inn wasn't as big as Salem, but teenagers willingly forwent their rooms so their parents could have space. Genders no longer mattered of roommates. Families bedded down with only one or two rooms to use, packed together like a full sardine can.

Draculaura joined Toralei over at the window. The werecat had unshed tears in her eyes, her tail twitching as she watched the driveway. Neither said a word. They watched the sun continue to sink behind the trees, and finally, her tears burst forward. She clutched the windowsill as she collapsed, tail coiling against her back. Draculaura crossed her arms across her chest and watched the window, raising a knuckle to bite as Toralei's sobs brought her own tears forward.

"Oh god" Toralei sobbed, "Oh god, oh god, oh god...Please god don't let him be dead..." She took in a ragged breath, sobbing even harder, "Oh god! Grayson!"

"Stop" Draculaura whispered.

Toralei bawled into her hands. The sun sunk behind the trees, leaving hazy twilight in its wake. Dinner was proceeding, but eerily silent.

Headlights broke the darkness. A sob of relief burst from her as she took off out the front door, "Gory! Bram! Grayson!" Toralei picked herself up and followed wordlessly.

Pale and limping, Gory circled the car. Blood soaked her side and she forced a smile, wrapping an arm around Draculaura. They embraced tightly for a long moment before Lala helped her inside. Grayson climbed out of the back, handed a few suitcases to Bram, and went to his fiancee. Tears matting down her light fur, her emotions completely natural and real, he produced a bloody handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her, waiting for her to wipe her eyes and blow her nose before he grabbed her around the waist, crushing her mouth against his in a fierce, passionate kiss.

She whimpered as his grip crushed her waist, moaning as his hand slipped under her dress. He bit her lower lip sharply, tasting her blood, winding his fingers in her hair to guide her mouth against his in submission. Her hands rested on his chest. He kissed her until her knees grew weak from breathlessness, his arms holding her as he let her catch her breath.

"I think Lala's gonna be pissed at me for thinking I'm dead."

"She'd be even more pissed if you did die" Toralei murmured against his chest, rubbing her face and body all over her mate. Her scent seeped into his clothes, her possessiveness bringing him a calm he didn't think he could reach after being so brutal. Affectionately, his hands ran over her body, smoothing her clothes, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Hurt me all you want, just never go. Ever. Please Gray, I can't live without you. I can't do it alone. I can't..."

His lips tenderly pressed to hers, silencing her, "Let's go inside."

She nodded, her arms tight around him. Before they could enter, he guided her against his chest, "And I will never hurt you, Toralei. Never accept that from anyone, especially me."


	41. Midnight on the Riverfront 4

_ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Sorry, just saying :3 Also, because I have a very spastic brain, it switches to Lala's POV midway through :)_

_4_

The night seemed thick, and not just with summer heat. Restlessly, Harriet had checked on everyone, seeing over them all like her cubs before returning to Clawrk in the lobby of the inn.

"I'm scared" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze, "I'm so scared, Clawrk..."

He leaned back into her embrace and circled his arm around her waist, tugging her over the back of the chair and onto his lap. She climbed on and curled into him, her cheek against his neck as a few tears rolled over her face.

"It's alright babe" he murmured to her, "Stop worrying. The stress is hard on the cubs."

"I have more cubs than these" she whispered, pressing his hand to her stomach, "And I have more to worry about than just this."

He kissed her neck tenderly, "I gotta head back in the morning. I'm gonna leave you with Victor and Grace-"

"Bullshit you are" she snapped.

"Viktor and Viveka will stay too-"

"Clawrk!"

"It's gotta be us."

"Why?"

He pushed her back ever so slightly, gripping her arms. His eyes were locked with hers, "Because I will not let anyone else face them. Vlad and I are going to kill off anyone intruding in our town. We're gonna wait this out a few days, and when the coast is clear...we'll come back."

She shook her head, tears spilling over her face, "Don't do this to me."

Gently, he lifted her up and changed places with her, sitting her in the chair. His eyes grew even more tender as he caressed her stomach, "You're my wife. The mother of my children. I've gotta protect you."

"Not alone" she whimpered, "Please, don't go alone."

He leaned in and kissed her stomach, nuzzling up to her, "I won't be alone. But please, Harriet, don't you dare follow me."

She began to cry. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her close. They sat together on the floor, wrapped up in each other as he rubbed her back, kissing her tears away as he comforted her.

"Do you...have any idea...how many people died the first time this happened? And you expect to be able to take all of them on alone? With just Vlad and Verona?"

"I will come home to you, Harriet. I promise. I swear on my fucking life-"

"Don't, please don't...don't go. Just don't go."

"I have to. I made a promise, I made a truce. I love you. Our boys are gonna protect you. I want you to stop crying, I want you to stop worrying about me." He gently took her face in his hands, caressing the tears away and silencing her sobs with persuasive kisses. Her nose lightly brushed his in a soft nuzzle, "Come back to me in one piece."

"Already assembled" he teased.

...

When Clawd woke up, he felt around for Draculaura and perked up when he felt the bed beside him. It was cool, as if she hadn't been there in hours. Sitting up, he sniffed. The scent on the air was too old.

He bolted up, "Lala?"

His eyes scanned the room before settling on the note at his bedside. His pulse kicked up as his heart did a dive into his stomach.

_I love you. Trust me. -D_

"Goddamn it!" he roared as he got up, taking off down the stairs, "Gory!"

The vampiress was on the couch with her newborn daughter, feeding her baby from a bottle of warm blood. She rubbed her forehead before giving Clawd and icy glare, "What, Wolf?"

"Where is she? She had to have told you."

"Told me what?" She snatched the note from his hands. He watched her pale. He had never seen her react so strongly before as she dropped the note and grabbed her cell phone, quietly whispering, "Oh no."

"What?"

"She's gone."

"No shit."

"No, you dimwit dog, she's gone! Not back to Radcliffe, to the bloody _fucking Vatican!_"

...

My phone kept vibrating as I held it. She wouldn't stop calling. What could I do, answer and tell her? Tears were rolling down my face, packed between every other human leaving Portland's busiest airport. Fangs concealed, but nothing else disguised. I had on a gray hoodie and that was all that set me apart from the other May travelers. Black jeans, pink-laced black Vans, and one of my most favorite Elle tops under the hoodie. I had come with nothing but my phone, and the clothing I wore. My plan was spur-of-the-moment, lacking elaboration. I could only hope it would work.

I fell asleep, just as I'd hoped. The most disturbing part of it all had been that I had slept dreamlessly, yet woke with tears on my face. No one had noticed. Just another runaway, I supposed they'd thought, just another girl, another face, another city. I left the same way I had gotten on in Portland-being too fast for people to see hopping the barriers outside the tarmac.

The walk to the Vatican was long, but worth it. Though, as every moment passed, the sense of dread that filled my stomach made my body grow colder. But Clawd would be happy to know I hadn't gone alone...

"Of all the people you wanted to take to Rome, you picked me. Must be my expendability."

My eyes softened as I saw him, leaning against a wall in the shadows. I ran to him and embraced him. It took him off guard, but slowly, Valentine's arms encircled me. He pushed back my hood, took a deep inhale and kissed the top of my head, "Anything for you, Draculaura."

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "I couldn't let them know."

"Who better to sneak around with than me?" I knew he was halfheartedly trying to tease, but I had no heart for it at all. I listened to the slow, soft thrum of his heart for a long moment before drawing back. He caressed my cheek, "You look like hell."

"I feel like hell" I whispered, "I'm so scared, Val."

He wasn't used to my confidence. He smoothed my hair and murmured, "I'd kill the pope before anyone could lay a hand on you."

"That was why I knew I needed you."

It was pure honesty. Even if it led him on, it was his truth. He would kill for me, anyone, anytime. He would do anything to have me. He didn't smile as he leaned in, and I didn't smile as I let him kiss me. For the price we could both pay, one kiss was worth it. This was a suicide mission, I was putting his life and mine on the line. His tongue parted my lips and I willingly wound my arms around his neck. He caressed my body, his hands on my waist so tender, "Draculaura..."

I drew back, shaking my head. He nuzzled me, so soft and gentle, "Alright. I get it. Thank you for that."

"Thank me when we live" I whispered.

"Woman, I'd follow you to hell if you asked me to."

"I hope you don't have to."

He grinned, his usually mischievous self, "And so, we descend into the belly of the beast."

I swatted his arm. His teasing didn't help. I was the only one who had seen Val without his Southern Gentleman facade before; I knew him when he was a soft, tender, European boy. It was hard to imagine that my fleeting infatuation had become my enemy, and was now my ally, but it was the truth. He steeled himself. I'd seen all of him that I needed to see; the lover, the protector, and the bastard I left in Germany when he got to be too much to deal with. He was my protector now, following wordlessly as we literally descended into what could potentially be our own personal hell.

"He's exactly like he is on TV" Val muttered. "Don't go calling this blessing a curse or a disease, got it? Those are my only terms for being here."

He'd heard. I shushed him before hesitantly walking out. It felt like a joke; what did the vampire say to the pope? Hell if I knew, I could hardly function. Neither could he for a moment. I figured he hadn't been filled in on the true nature of the world around him.

It was hilarious, actually. I'd outlived too many of his arrogant kind, and here I was. The stronger, the elder, the original queen...and I was about to beg on my knees to some _infant_ compared to myself. I had lived a good sixteen, maybe seventeen modern lifetimes more than he, and yet...I bowed. I dropped to my knees and I bowed, head to the polished floor, like a groveling peasant.

Valentine hung back, restless. He would bow to no one but me.

"Please" it was the first word out of my mouth, "Don't kill us."

"I do not understand" came the words.

"The Knights of the Holy Order have attacked Salem. My home. I'm sure you weren't told much-"

"I know of what happened in the 1930's."

"Please" I begged, "We've done nothing wrong. We've done nothing to anyone, we just exist. Please, don't kill me, don't kill my family, don't kill my friends." I sobbed. I couldn't help myself. I was completely crying again, "I swear to you, I swear, we're not the evil monsters you think we are. I have a family, I have children, they're just babies."

Compassion was a Christian thing. I couldn't read him. The fear was making my heart break.

"If you doubt the presence of a soul in us, if you think we're worse than animals, you're wrong! We all have souls, we all are innocent people! We're just different! We committed no crime by being different!"

"Draculaura" Valentine hissed.

I sensed others. I felt my body tremble involuntarily. I wrapped my arms around myself and shook as I tried to stifle a sob, "I'm pregnant. I-Isn't there something about killing children in the Bible? Isn't there? Isn't there something about everyone being equal?" I began to pray that it wasn't just the constitution.

He got up like a king, and he went to me like someone's grandfather. And he helped me up, rubbing my back, and let me be wrapped in an embrace. A lot of people would've called meeting the pope a religious experience. For me, it was just one of such relief it made me want to pass out.

"Cardinal. Call on the Knights, bring them back to Rome. Don't let any more blood be shed."

Valentine didn't dare steel himself anymore. He edged toward me and gently, I was released. With a few murmured Latin words, I knew from rough translation that he'd blessed me and my baby. My arms were wrapped tightly around my stomach, keeping myself together. A gentle nudge against my hand. I could hear the cardinal on the phone, and as I murmured my thanks, Valentine grasped my arm and brought me back the way we came.

When we left, I threw my arms around his neck. I hugged him as forcefully as I could. He didn't hug back.

"So, another one, huh?" he asked, poking my stomach lightly.

I grinned, "Val-"

"I know. I'm happy for you. Come on, La. Let's get you home."


	42. Midnight on the Riverfront 5

_5_

The street was completely quiet, completely intact. The worst damage was a fire-burned car on the side of the road and some bullet holes in a stop sign. As Clawrk walked up, he sniffed, and he grinned. He'd cut through the woods for most of the return to Salem, but he knew they were being watched.

Walking up to the old Victorian, he tapped at the door. Verona let him in quickly. Before she could ask, he cut her off, "I smelled three. One's a female."

"I didn't know they had females with them" she said.

"Zealots don't discriminate." He made himself at home on the couch, "Nice place."

"Are my children alright?"

"They're fine. You know, Grayson was in that shootout."

She nodded slowly, "I know."

"And you didn't do anything?"

"What was I supposed to do?" she snapped defensively, "Go risk my life out there?"

"Yeah, actually, cause that's what parents do."

"If you have a problem with the way I've raised my children-"

"They raised themselves, that's what I have a problem with. How you treat them, like they're disposable, is what I have a problem with. Ember isn't my cub by blood, but she might as well be. Lala, even her brothers, they might as well be our cubs too. You didn't even bother to tell her anything besides what bad creatures werewolves are, didja? And look how well that turned out."

"If Vlad didn't need you to fight for him, I'd stab you in the face."

"You wouldn't get close."

"Verona" Dracula said, his sharp tone carrying. The vampiress studied her opponent for a few moments before returning to her husband's side. He dismissively waved her off. As Clawrk approached the window, Dracula paced the living room.

"I apologize for her."

"No idea why you married her, Vlad."

"Some of us didn't marry for love, Clawrk."

"Power?"

"No, her beauty."

"Sometimes what's beautiful on the outside isn't on the inside."

A beat of silence passed between them before Clawrk heard the familiar loading of a shotgun and muffled a laugh, "Haven't got anything faster?"

"Turn around."

He turned and his eyes appreciatively ran over the vintage piece of machinery, "That an original machine gun?"

"World war two issued."

"My respect for you has doubled."

A small smile crossed the elder vampire's face as he locked eyes with his ally, "Clawrk...I do appreciate what you've done for my family. Verona is...difficult."

"Verona doesn't give a shit if her children live or die."

"You have to understand that I don't feel the same way." When Clawrk glanced back out the window, he continued, "I sometimes lay awake at night out of the worry that while they're sleeping in their beds, something will happen to them, and it wracks my nerves to think they're not home for me to protect them. I have always wanted children, not to continue the legacy, but because...I looked at my daughter, and she was a perfect living thing. Not one of the stillborn demon spawn that I once imagined my future generations would be. My children, they are different. That is why they are so few."

"Get ready" Clawrk cautioned.

"Clawrk-"

"I know, okay? You love your kids. You haven't done a bang up job either, but you don't want them dead, that I respect about you. Now I'm gonna respect you shutting up and getting ready to shoot people."

"This is so barbaric."

"Welcome to the modern era."

As both readied, Clawrk's snarl grew, "Shit. Move!"

Dracula had already begun to shoot. Verona joined him from the stairs, a double-barreled shotgun in her hands. Clawrk lunged and broke through the windshield, dragging Van Helsing out by his collar.

"Freddy!"

The boy beside Van Helsing leapt out and shot. He took a long-range shot to the forehead. Return fire came from the back of the car, from a girl too small to be over the double digits.

Vlad hesitated. Verona didn't. An older girl sprung up, knocking the little one down and charging her. For a moment, Dracula's focus shifted between his ally and his wife. Clawrk was slammed into the stone fireplace by the combined force of Van Helsing and his newest playmate, and Vlad tossed down the gun.

Ferocity took over. He shifted into the demon creature they feared. Wings unfurling, fangs bared, he attacked. He saw red. Blood covered him and his body, and he felt two sharp hits in the chest. Cutting Van Helsing across the face with a wing, the two dueled blindly, fueled by rage.

Two sharp shots. In a moment, it was over.

The red haze on his vision faded as he watched Harriet Wolf climb the back of the car and rush to her husband, dropping a Winchester on the floor and cradling his face, "Clawrk? Clawrk? Baby?"

He groaned and stirred, "Fuck."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. He snapped up, "Harriet-!...Dammit woman, didn't I tell you not to follow me?"

"Do I ever listen?"

Her arms slipped around his neck as he sat up, giving him a grateful kiss. A small sound of contentment passed his lips as he kissed her eagerly in reply, caressing her hair, "Are you alright?"

"The fight was almost over when I got here. I just helped out Vlad."

"Smart girl" he nuzzled noses with her softly.

Rather loud Romanian cursing came from the upper landing.

"Vlad, just look what this bitch has done to my clothes! I hope you kept her alive-!"

Sympathetically, the Wolfs glanced to Dracula as he rubbed his forehead, "Verona..."

"I swear to God-"

"Verona."

"I hate humans-"

"DAMMIT WOMAN, SHUT UP!"

Harriet giggled and glanced away, muffling her laughter. Vlad didn't even bother glancing to them as Verona descended the stairs, her eyes blazing, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said shut up. The sound of your voice when you complain is more irritating than claws on a chalkboard!"

She slapped him, "How dare you-!"

He grabbed her wrist before she could think of hitting him again, "Consider our marriage over."

"Vlad!" she gasped.

"It's about time someone put you in your place, Verona. This marriage is a joke."

"My love-"

"Only when it's convenient for you."

"And I thought Maddy and Percy had problems" Harriet murmured as the vampiric couple ascended the stairs into the rest of the stately home.

...

_Epilogue_

Ember and Catalina were both on Howleen's lap as she watched them, reading to them from her mother's tablet, the twins at her feet, Luc decorating Luna's hair with dandelions. The boys were playing football, Clawrk and Harriet at the grill, and Dracula under the shade of the porch.

When Draculaura entered again, she and Clawdeen were both beaming ear-to-ear. Clawdeen banged the side of the Coca-Cola bottle and drew their attention, even the attention of the boys sweating in the summer heat.

"You guys, Lala has an announcement!"

All eyes transferred to her. She smiled, her eyes filling with tears of joy, her hand resting gently over her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

Clawd's eyes widened and he dropped the football, running to her and picking her up off the porch. They shared a soft kiss while his brothers hooted. Clawrk and Harriet smiled to each other, and Dracula sat up, pulling off his shades, "What?"

"Don't ruin it for her Mr. D" Clawdeen said.

"Don't talk down to me, child."

Clawdeen looked at him, "I know my best friend. You mess with her kids, you're gonna wish you were dropped in a closed room full of lions first."

Dracula regarded that silently and replaced his shades, muttering, "I'm going to be prematurely gray, is what's going to happen."

**MH**


	43. Brave

_Before I begin, lemme just say how awsome you guys are. I love the reviews :) Keep them coming, lol. Anyway, this was a request from the amazing Kit yet again. Besides, it's about time HH Bloodgood got a backstory._

**Brave**

"I just don't know what we're going to do with her" Katrina said as she looked out the window at her young daughter. The seven year old was racing around the schoolyard, pulling the little girls' hair and having a special lot of fights with boys.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The shout of a small child made Katrina's eyes fill with tears. She wiped her eyes and looked at her husband, "That child is just like her father!"

"Help!"

Grace sat on the boy's back, "Apologize to me!"

"Never! You're a freak!"

"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" She pulled his hair by the root. He let out a scream and started crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Grace!" Katrina shouted. The little girl paid her mother no mind. As another boy came up, Katrina broke into a run, but not before Stephen could tackle him to the earth and begin punching him with closed fists.

"I'll protect you Gracie!" Stephen shouted.

As Grace got up off the boy's back she was sitting on, she laughed, "Stephen the Strange, my hero."

Katrina yanked the boys apart, giving her daughter a dangerous look. A wicked smile toyed with the corners of the little girl's lips as she sprung over to her playmate and kissed his cheek, "Race you back to the swing!"

"Grace!" Katrina shouted, "Grace Amethyst Bloodgood!"

"Katrina Van Tassel" Grace called back, taking off with Stephen before she could be caught. The two children ran deeply into the forests and settled at their usual place, at the mouth of a pond hidden away under a grove of trees. Grace unfastened her choker and tossed it onto the ground, "I hate that thing. It itches." She kicked off her shoes and socks and climbed up on a rock, "And I hate those too! They're too small!"

Stephen sat back and watched in amusement. His family were stable hands at her mother's manor, their family nowhere near as wealthy as hers, though since the two had grown up together, they were as close as could be. The little girl shed her dress and raised her hands to the sky, "And I positively loathe dresses."

"If you could wear britches, you'd be the happiest girl alive, wouldn't you, Grace?" he teased, picking a flower and pulling the petals off.

"I'd be thrilled." She turned and grinned as she dove into the pond.

"Goddamn it Grace!" her stepfather shouted at her, noticing her state. The two children had come in long past dark, Grace with her shoes and discarded garments wrapped up in a parcel on a sturdy stick. Stephen had returned to the stable house and the little girl to the manor. She batted her deep blue eyes and jutted out her lower lip, "Am I in trouble?"

He exhaled, "Your mother and I were worried sick. Where were you all afternoon?"

"I went out for a walk."

He sighed and knelt by her, leveling with her, "Grace, you have to understand, you're not a boy. You're a fragile, darling girl."

"Am not" she said with an indignant curl of her lip, "Girls are bossy and stupid and smell disgustingly sweet."

He rested his head on his hand, "Grace, please. Humor your mother and I."

"I wear the dress at school, and that's all you're going to get out of me any time soon."

Unaware that a bug had fallen from her parcel carrying stick onto the polished floor, she stormed upstairs like a soldier in her damp and dirty petticoat.

...

"Hello, Stranger."

He grinned as he turned, his eyes sparkling, "Hello, Miss Grace."

Her smile was far more wicked than the sweetness contained within it as she approached him, her arms encircling his neck. Silently, her lips caressed his. Carefully, he initiated their kiss, allowing her to deepen it as she pleased. "What if we get caught?" he asked her between soft breaths.

"Do you honestly think I care?"

He grinned and ducked into the empty loft with her. She tugged him along, laying down in a pile of hay, her hands clutched his shoulders as their lips found each other's once again. He removed his shirt and glanced about before caressing his hands up her skirt. The sweetest of smiles crossed her face, not meeting her wickedly playful eyes, "Oh Stephen..."

"Grace" he said with a soft, sultry groan. Eagerly, her hands opened his trousers as she grasped his waist, tugging him toward him.

"Patience is a virtue, darling" he teased.

"And you know I have no such thing, my love."

He pinned her to the wooden floor as he claimed her, his ears seeming to perk at her gasp of surprise and delight. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips caressing his chest as he supported his weight over her, making slow, sweet love to her.

"One day" she panted, moaning midway through her sentence, "One day, I want you to make love to me in my bed..."

"One day" he replied, locking his lips with hers. Heat raced across her skin as her hips bucked upward into his, "Stephen..."

"I love you" he whispered to her.

"And I you! Oh Stephen!"

He held her as she trembled, his lips running over her skin. Their lovemaking continued until she whimpered against his lips, biting hers to contain the sound of her release. His grip on her waist tightened as he groaned, their mutual climax met, "Lord, Grace."

She kissed him tenderly; he was the only person she showed her true affection to. For a long moment, they laid in the spot before righting their clothing and returning down into the stable. The summer heat pierced the air, doing absolutely nothing for either of them but to rekindle the passion they'd already relieved.

Wrapped in each other, they kissed. Her nails ran along his shirtless back, the sweat on his skin making his lips sweeter. Stephen's hands caressed her waist and began to pull on her corset, "Grace...Lord are you lovely."

"Grace!"

"Oh Lord!" she hissed, drawing away, "What a mood kill."

Her mother walked into the stable in time to see her mounting the wild black horse. Katrina visibly winced, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Going for a ride."

Wordlessly, Stephen mounted his horse and followed her lead. Landing at Katrina's feet was the soft, black velvet choker that had been altered so many times to fit the young woman's neck. No saddle, no reigns, she raced across the fields as if the horse was an extension of herself. Stephen followed, equal to her in most ways. By the time they reached their secret meeting place, she was breathing as hard as the horse, her eyes lit from within and her hair tossed in a wild mess. As she jumped down, she released the horse to graze.

Stephen laughed as he dismounted, "A horror to your mother's eyes, a joy to mine. You've quite visibly altered the world, darling."

"So you say" she teased, taking her bow and quiver off her back and untying the sword from her waist. Before she could lift an arrow, Stephen wrapped his arms around her and tracing his lips over her neck. In response to the affection, she leaned back into his arms and sighed, "Stephen..."

"I love you, my sparkling gem, I love you with all that I am."

His hands caressed her eagerly. She laughed breathlessly, her fingers slipping into his hair, guiding his lips to descend on hers, "Oh Stephen..."

"I love you" he repeated.

"And I love you" she murmured against his lips. Lifting her in his arms, he lowered to his knees before laying her across the warm grass. Their lips were locked, tongues intertwined. As he moved away from the kiss, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, hovering over her.

"I've finally figured why skirts are useful."

Her leg brushed against his as she allowed him to nestle between them. He smirked as he watched her, "Naughty girl."

The soft pluck of arrows pierced the air. She was, quite simply, the best fighter there was. Skilled in swordsmanship, archery, and able to fight better than most of the boys in town, there was an obvious reason as to why Stephen was her only suitor. The others were afraid of her, and none would admit it.

"Grace?" her stepfather called, "Grace?"

She refused to have her concentration broken as she watched a beetle on the tree carefully. Patiently, her fingers caressed the feather on the end of her arrow. With a soft _thwip! _of the bow's release, the arrow shot forth and pierced the insect's hide, wedging itself in the tree.

"Good god girl!" he said with absolutely no amusement in his tone, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Leather" she replied, referring to the fitted leather pants-a gift from her Stephen. The only boy she knew who could sew. If she had to be bluntly honest, their roles were reversed usually. While he was busy at home with his family, caring for his siblings, cooking, cleaning, tending to animals and mending clothes and struggling by, she tracked animals just to prove she could, she fought, and she trained as if for war.

"I've allowed this far too long. You need a husband, now."

"Fantastic" she said, picking up her quiver and stalking toward the arrow, "Do I at least get to pick out what I want for my wedding?"

Her father was pleasantly surprised, "You have someone in mind?"

"Of course." She said. She flicked the beetle off the end and returned the arrow to its quiver, "Stephen."

His scowl deepened, "I meant of your own class."

"Do you really think I wouldn't murder those breakable, _delicate_ little boys I once beat up, if I had to stand them fore more than twelve consecutive minutes?"

"Grace-!"

"If you will not allow Stephen, you will get nothing."

She hadn't missed a beat as she returned to the stable and stashed her weaponry. Returning to the house, she paused to listen to her parents' voices.

"I won't stand for this anymore Katrina. I just won't."

"Please, don't do this-"

"If she will not choose, I will for her. I do not take orders from a woman!"

Fury made her skin hot. Her vision darkened before becoming sharper with crystal clarity in her mind. She stormed up the stairs and pulled out her traveling cases, throwing the things she actually cared for into them. Jewelry boxes, trinkets and a few of her dresses, but more importantly than not, her boots and her saddle blanket. She packed, and what she didn't pack, she destroyed. Pure, absolute rage coursed through her blood as scraps of velvet and silk laid in her wake. The destroyed lace and dresses and all that she loathed, and that damned, hated choker!

She had only filled one travel case, but to her, that was all she needed as she returned the way she'd come, replaced her weapons at her back and waist, and strapped her bag onto her saddle. The horse huffed and neighed quietly, meeting eyes with his rider.

"Trust me, we feel the same way" she said, taking off toward the stable house.

"Stephen! Stephen!"

His head perked. He ran toward her, surprised to see her in full gear.

"Your sisters are trained to handle what you do?"

He nodded, "What's happened?"

"Pack. Get your horse. It's time to go."

...

They had been together for decades.

Their journey of two had begun at the circus; it was surprising, but it was what she wanted. What he dreamed of. And they were happy. And when that had passed, their meeting place had become the grounds of their home. The small cabin, built in the clearing that adjoined their grove of trees. She had stopped aging years ago, something that destroyed her heart as she watched him grow older.

No matter how old he grew, he was still dying far too young.

His skin, coated in a light sheen of sweat, burned with fever. Tears ran down her face as she ran a cool cloth against his face. He groaned, shivering when he turned.

"Stephen" she whispered to him, "My love."

His glassy eyes opened slightly. His warm hand shook as it pressed to her face. Slowly, he rose up, her arms there to support him.

"No...just leave me a moment..."

She waited. She always listened to him; he was the only man she could stand to take orders from. When he returned, he washed. He washed his hands, his arms, his face, changing the water each time, trying to keep the sickness from spreading. And she watched helplessly through the window as he scrubbed before wearing out and trudging back into the house. He collapsed beside the bed, her arms gently supporting him, helping him the rest of the way in. He smiled and gently lowered her lips to his, "Grace."

"How do you feel?" she murmured, caressing his face.

"I love you."

Tears rolled down her face, "Oh Stephen..." As his eyes began to close, she grasped his face. She forced him to look at her, "No. No, do not go to sleep. Do you hear me? Stephen, do not shut your eyes."

His hand was surprisingly steady as he held her face, guiding her down for another soft kiss. She kissed his fevered lips and moaned as his tongue parted her own, her spine tingling as the heat of his body seeped through her clothes. And roughly, with sudden strength, he pulled her down on top of him, crushing her body against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her; her full submission to him her last gift to him.

"I love you with all that I am...my glimmering gem."

"And I love you. Oh Stephen...I love you..."

He caressed her face, "This is not goodbye, my love...it is just...a breath between words."

His breathing was growing more labored. Her sobs fell openly, her hands caressing his face, wiping his tears away, "Don't cry. Oh Stephen, please, don't cry."

"We will see each other again, my love. You will never be alone."

"I love you" she reminded him, "I love you so much."

"Grace Amethyst Bloodgood..." He smiled, his pearly white teeth against his flushed face such a harsh contrast, "My love."

She held him as he shut his eyes. His hold around her grew limp. His breath, more labored, began to slow. His heart beat was strong and harsh for a long moment before it ceased. His hot breath followed. Her hand rested over his silent heart in disbelief for a long moment before she collapsed against his chest, sobs wracking her body.

A boom of thunder, a flash of lightning. And with the passing of the light, her will to continue to exist had been shattered.

...

When they had first begun to work together, she had felt very much like the beetle at the end of her own arrow. For decades, half dead with grief, she functioned much the same way her birth father had. She guarded Stephen's grave. She wandered through the cemetery and tried to establish a successful way to join him in the afterlife. But like all the others, he'd found her. Why she was so important, he didn't know. He had said she was the first, and that it was pre-emptive. But he had put her through school, and while she had never been one for it, the need to be free of the grief had only sharpened her will to take something from the experience. And when the street was built, she wished for the cabin, but took something that resembled her childhood manor. And with the manor, came a horse. Her first companion in nearly a century.

Of course, Vladimir had quickly become a friend to her; a father figure, a confidante. But there was the kind of bond that could only be reached with an animal. Animals never judged, they only listened, and the bond that had formed between Grace and her Nightmare had been stronger than anything she had formed with another two-legged, higher-thinking being since the loss of her love.

So she forgot, for a time, what it was like to be brave. But when the time came again, even if she wasn't entirely sure if brave was the word for her, anymore, she followed through with it.

**MH**


	44. Cell Block Tango

**Cell Block Tango (He Had it Coming)**

All they had was each other. Usually, that was enough. Just not lately.

They'd been through hell since Toralei disowned them. Their hearts were mutually broken. Heath had only been able to keep them with him for so long until they ended up on the street. The things they did, they both regretted, but they were free now.

Some guys just couldn't hold their arsenic.

Rain poured down from the heavens and thunder shook the porch that gave Purrsephone and Meowlody refuge from the weather. Damp earth under them, torn clothes, deep cuts. Meow was sick. Weak. Sleeping, despite her fever. Purrsephone rub-warmed her arms and kept her sister warm, even though she was shaking herself. They never had anyone but each other. No one but each other...and Toralei.

As she shut her eyes, memories flitted across her mind. The terrible three, making mischief across Monster High. Toralei and Heath had been inseparable, sure, but they were the only ones who knew when she'd "slept" with Valentine...more importantly, when he compelled her, bit her, nearly killed her and raped her. With time, and distance from the vampire, they'd both begun to understand that it was just Valentine's way, and the safest thing they could do was avoid him altogether. And Heath had never known.

She remembered her sincere regret when they'd started allowing Heath to cheat on Toralei with them. How badly it hurt them all when she abandoned them and returned to Salem with her baby. They never went back out of fear she would still hate them.

"Meowlody" she whispered in her sister's ear.

A soft, fevered whine was her only reply. Meow was too weak to fully open her eyes. Purrsephone picked her up on her back and crawled out the gap they'd crawled in. Meowlody was too light. She yowled softly, followed by a sob, as she was thoroughly soaked with rain. Racing between houses, carrying her sister, she ran until the city gave way to the suburbs. Back alleys, hidden streets, the rain soaking them both.

"Purrsephone!" Meowlody yowled. She paused for a minute to let her sister down. Collapsing in the grass, she was greeted with the contents of her empty stomach. Purrsephone knelt beside her and held her hair back, rain soaking the both of them. Nearly passing out from fever and exhaustion, Meowlody had no strength but to lean into her sister and accept her strength as she carried her the rest of the way. Even though their travel time had perhaps doubled on foot, it was all they could do but admit defeat and return to what lack of a home they had.

...

The house was occupied by someone else. Their family was long gone. Lightning cracked the sky and thunder boomed, and Meowlody's fever had broken from the cold. Shaking, her tail wrapped around herself, she tugged her sister's arm, "Purr, let's go."

She refused to budge.

"Purr."

"We need to find her" she whispered, her voice broken.

"She won't take us."

"According to who?" Her voice broke, "It's been years, Meow, we need to try!"

Running down the street with the last of her strength coursing through her muscles, Purrsephone screamed, "TORALEI? TORALEI!"

"Purrsephone-!"

"TORALEI!"

"Purrsephone!"

Meowlody ran to her sister as she finally collapsed on a wet lawn. Just as she knelt to gather her up-like a miracle-the door cracked open. Meowlody glanced up and stared. Tears flooded her eyes as she sobbed, "Toralei!"

"Oh god" the werecat in the doorway murmured. Purrsephone rose to her elbows, struggling to get up. She didn't have to. Toralei tore down the steps and into the rain, throwing her arms around her best friends and pulling them close, "Oh Purrsephone! Meowlody!"

"Toralei" Purrsephone exhaled.

"Come on. Come inside."

...

The sun streaked inside the house a way it hadn't since they were teenagers. Her hands shook slightly as she sat up, but she didn't have to sit up all the way. Toralei was at Meowlody's side, keeping her cool and letting her sleep.

"What happened?" she murmured as she tended to the bruise that covered most of Meowlody's cheek.

"Our handler did that to her."

"Handler?"

"It's the nicer way of saying pimp." She stretched, curling up under the blankets, her head resting on her sister's shoulder for a greater access to the sound of her beating heart.

Toralei scowled, "You were prostitutes?"

"Please...prostitutes get paid."

Toralei leaned over and kissed her forehead, "You're safe now."

"I know we are. I poisoned him a week and a half ago, dumped the body in a junk yard."

"Oh Purr..."

"She needs to eat" Purrsephone murmured, "She hasn't kept anything down in days. She's sick."

"We're taking care of that" Toralei murmured.

Once, they were kids. They grew up with Toralei, they were close with Toralei, and she was their third sister. They lived, they dreamed, they graduated and they thought it would all be okay.

They were so very wrong, as they watched it fall down around them.

"Toralei" Purrsephone whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"I am" she said as she walked around the bed, letting Meowlody sleep. As she sat next to her, their hands locked as if no time had passed. "I was such a bitch to you. I abandoned you. And you were the only real family I had, you guys stayed with me when I had my pregnancy scare, you guys stayed with me through everything, and I left you because of him."

"Look who you have now" she teased.

"Forgive me?" Toralei murmured, pleading with her eyes.

Purrsephone leaned in, kissed her cheek and wrapped her in a warm hug, "Always, Tora. Always."

...

Tiato was fast asleep for his nap between the twins when Toralei came downstairs. She smirked to Heath as she leaned over the couch, caressing down his chest, "I think someone's a bit taken with his aunties."

Heath grinned, "Like father like son."

"You know..."

"Can you stop feeling on each other?" Kate asked as she walked in, a baby in either arm and the paper between her teeth. She set the twin girls down in their cradle and sat in the chair beside the couch, "I can only look for a house so fast."

"What's she talking about?"

"She and Andy plan on having more kids, and Kipling is sleeping on the couch, and he intends to stay so...they're looking for a bigger place." As Heath scribbled away on staff paper, Toralei's eyes flicked to Kate, "When were you going to tell me?"

"When I got to it" she said with a soft laugh, "I'm sorry Toralei. I've got two twin cubs, I'm tired more often than not, my mind comes and goes."

"But this was your first home..."

"And now it's yours" Kate said with a small smile, "You need it more than we do. As I said, we need space. I plan on having more kids, you know."

"We should really get to work on that" Heath commented over his shoulder.

She smacked his arm. He smirked to himself.

"You're an ass, Heath" Kate said.

"What? We've got two boys, I kinda want a girl."

"And just what do you intend to do with a daughter?" Kate asked.

"Name her Ember and teach her how to play the guitar."

Toralei rubbed his shoulders, "They're staying. But I swear to god, Heath, if you ever do this to me again-"

He raised his hands, "I swear to god, Tora, I won't. Don't castrate me, not until we have a girl."

With a laugh she patted his arm and kissed the top of his head, "Good boy. I love you."

"Love you too" he said softly as she walked off.

Kate burst out laughing.

"What?" he said sheepishly.

"I thought Val was bad when I wrecked his car-you're whupped, Heath. You're whupped so hard you don't even realize it."

He blushed light pink and glanced at her, "Boom boom, sweetheart."

Her iced tea exploded in her hand. The twins laughed at the expression that came to Kate's face as she was soaked. Her pupils dilated as she slammed the cup down on the coffee table, "HEATH BURNS!"

He dropped his notebook on the couch and started running.

Meowlody smirked from the stairs, glancing to Toralei, "Some things never change."

**MH**


	45. The True Meaning of Family

**The True Meaning of Family**

When I was born, my parents had been married about a year, after thousands of years with the kind of relationship where love bordered hate and the line got crossed every other day. I heard the stories from my mom about "that bastard Poseidon" and my father, about how she became a gorgon, and my aunts too, and how after thousands of years between her and my dad, they had finally just given up and gotten together. They kept losing lovers, so why not? Then I happened. It didn't make him love either of us, but he never got a divorce from my mom. I think it was mostly the fact that I was an insurance policy on their marriage that pissed my mom off the most. It still did. How many thousands of years had they known each other? She hadn't chosen her destiny and neither had he, but that didn't mean he had to be a dick about it. But like usual, he was.

My mom had called me to her apartment for a reason that got more and more obvious as I climbed the stairs. The sounds of yelling had filled the hall. I got the feeling it wasn't the first time or nobody was home. Something smashed, and I let myself in.

I wanted to laugh, but kept it in. My dad's head was busted open as he laid on the floor, a solid stone vase in Mom's hand.

"I warned you, Percy" she said quietly as she rested it back down on the floor. I stepped over him and wrapped my arm around her, kissing her cheek, "Hey Mom."

"Hello honey. I'm sorry to wake you so early."

"It's alright. What do you need?"

"Maddy-" he started as he got up.

"Would you take out the trash for me dear?"

I grabbed my father's collar and dragged him to his feet, "With pleasure, Mom."

He was about to protest, but I tugged, making it clear it wouldn't hurt me any if I happened to drop him down the stairs. He followed, and when I got out the door, I shoved him into the side of his shiny little muscle car, "Get out of Salem, and stop coming back."

"Deuce, come on-"

"Don't."

"Son-"

"I said don't! What kind of miserable excuse for a father are you anyhow?"

"You don't mean that-"

"You come in when you want, you screw with mom and you don't think there's gonna be a day when she kills you? Because it's reversed, alright? You're as human as you can get, and neither of us are. And when you get taken out, I'm not gonna help you, I wouldn't even show up to your grave."

"I came to give her money."

"For what? In case you haven't noticed, both of us are doing just fine on our own."

"It's my job-"

"Your job is to be a historian in a museum, both of us have more money than you, and neither of us need you or your charity."

"It's not charity, we're family-"

"Don't say that."

"We are-"

"You have no right to say that."

"Deuce-"

"You've never been a father and you've never been a husband, and the only reason you keep coming back is to dust your collection! Take your sympathy cash and leave! You're not family to anybody here, especially not me. You wanna see a family? I have a family, you don't know how to have family. You don't know what a family is."

"Deuce!"

"Go back to that worthless crap on display, _Dad_, we're not collectibles. At least you know what piece of crap rock washed up on what piece of crap beach."

He got in his car and drove off. He never really fought, not a hundred percent, nothing involving me and my mom. He was on the fence about everything with us. It had always been that way. I saw my mother look out and I nodded to her before I climbed back in my car and drove back to Radcliffe.

...

"Someone's brooding" Clawdeen murmured as her lips traced my ear. Her warm breath fanned my skin and made the tension ease away. I felt her lips brush my neck as she slid her arms around my waist, "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing, Deenie."

She unbuttoned the bottom of my shirt and slid her hands in, raking her claws across my stomach. I dropped my knife and turned, picking her up in my arms and crushing her lips to mine. She smiled, fighting for dominance with her tongue before giving in. She slipped her legs around my waist and rubbed against me, "Oh Deucey..."

I bit her lip softly. She moaned, grinding on me, "Oh baby..."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

She smiled, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I just want you to know that."

She perched on the counter, holding my face, "Deuce, I've always known. Even with what happened with Cleo...I know you never stopped loving me."

Guilt filled my empty stomach and made me feel sick with myself. I cheated on her with Cleo, but Cleo wasn't the only one I'd imagined myself with before. Clawdeen was so loyal, so trusting. It made me sick to think I wanted anybody else, but I did sometimes. Percy would've said it was part of being male, but last I heard, not even Clawd wanted Cleo sexually, and he was with her before Draculaura.

"Deenie..."

Her sweet, playful amber eyes locked with mine. She traced her manicured claws against my chest, her voice a soft, slightly heated, murmur, "Deucey."

_Oh god..._

I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her against me. Her lips locked with mine, and I let her dominate that kiss. My hands slid under her skirt. When it came to the bedroom, Cleo was a princess. She expected to be taken care of-thoroughly-before she'd put out. Clawdeen liked things to be mutual. Equal. She moaned as I kissed her neck, shivering as I bit down. I twisted my fingers in her hair and she whimpered, her hips grinding against mine, "Deuce!"

Every time she brought it up, no matter how long it had been, it made me feel guilty. I held her as I slid my hand into her underwear. She whined and tossed her head back, my fingers pressing into her, her lips parted with lusty gasps for breath.

"Ohh Deuce!" she pawed my shoulders and closed her eyes. I kissed her softly, pleasuring her, trying to show her just how much she really meant to me. I felt her release as she whimpered against my mouth, her breath in warm, soft pants against my neck, "Oh Deucey..."

"I love you" I whispered in her ear, "I really love you, Clawdeen."

"I know, silly" she murmured, "I know."

...

"To family!" Ashley shouted as she raised her wine glass. The Wolf family-all of them-were gathered in Clawdeen's parents' back yard. The grill was fired up, making my cooking next to useless. The Wolfs did their own cooking, and I couldn't argue with Harriet. The Hideout Inn was my restaurant's only competition for a reason.

Lala laid against Clawd's side, their kids playing in the grass with the other Wolf kids. Clawrk raised a beer from the side of the grill in salute. Clawd was the only one not drinking. Even Lala had a glass of champange.

"Pregnant, bro?" Nino teased.

"More like driving all of you idiots home" Clawd shot back. They laughed.

"Speaking of pregnant..." Howleen said, her eyes traveling to Nino.

"The third one!" he said with a punched fist. The two I assumed to be his other ones, perked up on the lawn.

"Destiny" Clawdeen muttered.

"How about you, Deenie? You having any more?"

"Hah, please, the four I raised were good enough."

"Well Deuce, looks like it's that time. She's gonna take you to the vet and get you fixed" Howie said.

"I will when Lala does it for Clawd."

Clawd showed his teeth. Lala rubbed his chest, "Too bad I like it too much."

The boys all made faces and voiced their opinions. Lala looked around and she murmured, "This is a small town. We sometimes make judgements, we sometimes act without thinking, and we sometimes get in way over our heads in a lot of trouble and drama that we can't handle. But we almost always have each other's backs. So...to Salem. And to being one big family."

"Didn't I just say that?" Ashley said with a tipsy laugh.

"Sure Ash...then to Salem."

"Better" I cut her off, "To Radcliffe...to your dad."

"To Mr. D!" Rocks yelled, stabbing his drink up in the air. Lala teared up as everyone else voiced the sentiment.

"And we all live happily ever after" Howleen said with a smirk.

But she was right. After that, Luken and Nefera had twins.

Kate and Andy got a bigger house, right across the street from the old one.

Conner and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood got married-seriously, they got married-and not only did he end up teaching at Monster High, but they had their own kid too.

Leading DracuCorp, Olivia managed to outsell Microsoft by a billion dollars. She also managed to take out the rest of the Dracula kids one by one when they tried to take over. Lala was still the only one she didn't have a problem with.

While everybody else was having their happy endings, I don't think anyone else was happier for them than Clawd and Lala. No matter how much time passed, they were always the ones at the top. The king and the queen, if that was possible. All that mattered to them was that they were happy, and they were.

So yeah, everybody did live happily ever after. The end.

**MH**

_A/N- THAT'S THE END OF THE FUTURE STORYLINES, YOU GUYS! It's been great and eventually, I might revisit just as a one shot out of the whole deal kind of thing (Because I know there are certain people who still need to see more Marcus and Sangria and more Luc and Jon), but as for right now, we're about to go back and revisit the summer (and the following year) that I skipped over :3 So, preemptively...enjoy._

_Future, out._


	46. Escape from Skull Shores 1

**Escape From Skull Shores**

_1_

"Clawd!" I squealed as his arms wrapped around me, picking me up and carrying me on his back to the ghouls. I clung to him, delighted, as we crossed the surrounding field and met our friends over at the caricature artist's booth.

"Hey ghouls!" Frankie called as she came running up with Jackson, clinging to a stuffed bear. I could see Gory and Howleen off in the distance with their friends-their mutual friends-having fun. Howleen was rather pissed that she couldn't lift the hammer, but Gory nudged her aside and picked it up effortlessly, slamming it down and making the bell chime loudly. Bram turned around from his friends and began applauding.

"It's kinda weird" Clawdeen admitted, "It's like we all woke up from some bizzare dream and started getting along."

"Summer does that to people" I said as I climbed off Clawd's back. He grasped me around my waist and kissed me lovingly, reminding me that he would always be close by. It took all of my self control not to tangle my fingers in his hair and keep him cemented to me, but I knew he had to go off and have pack time. He caressed my back and smoothed my hair, "I love you."

"I love you too" I murmured, "I'll see you soon?"

"Count on it."

Romulus howled from across the field. Abbey was at his side, tucked under his arm. She waved to us, affectionately petting his chest through his shirt. Clawd jogged over, bumping fists with Deugi and going off with the boys.

Cleo yawned and laid back in the chair, smirking from highlight to highlight, "Isn't this nice?"

"I'd call it that, yeah" Clawdeen said with a small smirk, watching the picture.

"Where's-"

As if answering her question, Blue tugged Gil into their circle, panting, "I have fintastic news!"

We waited, Frankie leaning on Jackson as Blue seemed to gear us all up for it, gripping Gil's arm, she grinned, "My parents invited us to Bells Beach for a week! We're gonna meet my dad at the Great Barrier Reef!"

Gil's face paled considerably, "Meet your parents?"

I squealed and flung my arms around her neck, thrilled, and then drew back, "Oh no...Blue...the last time this happened..."

"She made out with Bram" Gory said, walking up near me. She sat on Cleo's legs, "But, this time we're staying home and you're gonna go on this trip and enjoy yourselves. I'll babysit Clawd for you."

"Oh Gory..."

"Woman, if you don't go I will!" The grin that bared her fangs was pure evil. I thought it was cute as a button. "I love you La, but if you pass this up, I'll never speak to you again."

"Alright then. I guess I can't say no to you" I said as I went to her, sitting on her lap. Cleo shifted, "I'm about to knock you both off. You need to lay off the burgers, Lala, you're fat."

I kicked her knee and she yelped, "Hey!" She dumped Gory and me off onto the grass. We both burst out laughing as Gory said, "Well the princess can throw a punch!"

Cleo pushed her sunglasses up, "Not that shocking, is it?"

"Give us a kiss!" Spectra sing-songed as her head peeked out from between the pictures. To her amusement, Gory kissed me fully on the mouth. I squeaked shyly as a picture was snapped.

"Thanks ghouls, I need a good summer blog to start with."

"What're you doing this summer, Spec?" Clawdeen asked, delivering the picture to Cleo, who burst into laughter.

"Visiting some of my parent's old haunts! It'll make for some great headlines!"

Abbey wandered over and quirked a brow, "Why on ground?"

"We were gonna make love, but we figured we'd wait for a bigger audience" Gory said, pushing her glasses up.

Jackson snorted.

"Wanna come calculator shopping with me, Jackson?" she said, offering the most sweet, innocent look she could muster without looking like a devilish cherub.

"Uh, well I...Oh hey Deuce!"

He ran off to escape us and we all burst into laughter. "Okay, now before we go anywhere, it's time we enjoyed this. Who's up for cotton candy and corn dogs until you puke?"

Linking arms with her, I grinned, "I am!"

...

Wandering into the bedroom, thoroughly exhausted, I laid down beside Clawd and was wrapped in the safety of his all-too-hot arms. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"What am I gonna do without you while you take a trip to Australia? Maybe just...lay in bed and cry."

My eyes were already closing as I laid my head on his arm, "Come too. Deenie is."

"Yeah but there's a difference, she actually wants to get away from Deuce."

"And with Cleo out of town, she can finally trust him" I muttered.

He stroked my hair and kissed my cheek, "You know I'm kidding, right? I want you to go. I want you to have fun."

I grunted. He laughed and caressed his lips over my head, "I love you too."

"Help me pack in the morning?" I slurred sleepily.

"Maybe. Just rest, Lala. I love you."

I slept for maybe twenty minutes before I woke again. I turned in bed toward him to see that he hadn't fallen asleep yet either. My arms encircled his neck, my lips gently grazing his. He chuckled and caressed my hair, "Lala..."

"Are you tired?"

"I thought you were."

His eyes shone under the gentle moonbeams. I laid on my back, and he shifted his weight over me. He smiled, "You can get me to do just about anything, huh?"

I smiled, "That's up to you."

With the most tender of touches, he slipped my black nightgown up and off, his hands tenderly splaying across my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and petted his chest, biting my lip. He kissed me tenderly and I felt my body relinquish control to him. I melted under his tender caressing. My fingers slipped into his hair and tugged gently. He groaned and nipped my lower lip, his hands cupping and caressing my breasts. I squirmed against him, trying to get him to nestle closer, but he hovered painfully close to me, unable to touch but close enough to reach. He smiled softly down at me, his eyes sparkling, "I love you."

"I love you too" I whispered. Slowly, he caressed my face. My hair. My neck, my collarbone, my breasts. I trembled. His touch trailed down my stomach and gently tugged off my panties. He drew back just enough to look down at me, his eyes hungrily taking me in. There was such pure love in his eyes that it was painful.

"I'm so happy I could die" I whispered, reaching for his hand. He gave it to me, letting me press his hand over my heart. Those amber eyes I loved so dearly were filled with love. I pressed my hand to his chest and smiled. He moved to cup my face as he lowered his body against mine and kissed me, "It's just a vacation, La. It's not the last time we're gonna see each other, not unless you run away with fish-butt."

I smiled and looped my arms around his neck again, "I'd never leave you."

He affectionately ran his fingers over my skin, studying me. I blushed, my face slowly turning pink. He locked eyes with me and murmured, "You're so beautiful."

"So are you" I murmured, "Not to be patronizing, but you are."

He shook his head and lowered his lips to my neck tenderly, "Mine."

"Yours."


	47. Escape from Skull Shores 2

_Quick A/N- does anyone have photoshop and can do me a favor? It might have rewards..._

_2_

I grunted, shifted and squirmed, trying to find the sweet spot before slamming my body downward again. I let out a scream as I toppled backward off the packed suitcase on the bed, successfully banging my shoulder on the side of the bed.

I rubbed it as I peeked over the edge of the bed, blushing bright pink as I saw Clawd smirking in the doorway.

"Need some help?" he asked with that _I-told-you-so_ tone.

"No, I got it" I said, climbing back up.

He shook his head and approached, grabbing the edges of the Louie Vutton and tugging forward. I blushed as he leveled it and then I jumped on it. He nearly roared with laughter, "The hell, Lala? You're too little to weigh that down."

"I am not!"

"How much do you weigh?"

I looked down. The Wolf women were bigger than me-healthy and muscular. They were more gorgeous than models and loved all of their carbs, something any Hollywood model would sell her soul for.

"A hundred fifteen?" I said, "I don't know..."

He snorted and shook his head, "You need my mom to feed you. A lot. You need to fill out more."

I smacked his arm. He kissed me, "Hey, I didn't say your body wasn't nice. It's fucking gorgeous. But I need a little something to grab on to." He made a show of spinning me around on top of the suitcase and tugging it across the bed. I squeaked as I was pressed to his solid chest. My lips trembled, feeling the warmth of his body. He leaned into me. I let out a soft exhale, running my hands against his chest.

He zipped the suitcase and stepped back, grinning like the chershire cat. I had to calm my pounding heart as I touched my chest, "Clawd, you're going to kill me. I'm going to have a heart attack and die."

"You sure you don't wanna fit in another round? A week without you is gonna be a long time..."

I melted under his touch. I kissed him heatedly, clinging to him. His fingers wound in my hair and he roughly tugged, making me moan. I clawed his arms, reveling in the harshness of his bite as he sunk his sharp teeth into my neck.

A car horn sounded and I nearly screamed, "Cleo!"

"She's the biggest fucking cock block in the world!" Clawd seconded, releasing me. His eyes were pleading. I brought him close and kissed him tenderly, "Want me to give you a quickie?"

"It's not the sex I'm gonna miss, it's you."

His tender puppy eyes made me melt. I caressed his face and smiled, "It's okay, love. I'll be home soon. I'll call you when we get toward the reef...okay?"

"I'll miss you so bad" he murmured, kissing me softly. I melted, "Oh Clawd..." Slowly, he deepened it. I pulled him closer and nestled his body against mine. His tongue caressed mine, applying gentle pressure with his teeth as he suckled my lower lip. I moaned, clinging to him, helpless to his passion. I heard Cleo honk the horn again, but I didn't want to separate myself from him. I ran my hands over his chest, caressing his abs, caressing the hardness in his jeans. He drew back, eyes smoldering with lust. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Go, before I don't let you."

"I love you" I murmured, "I'll call you in a few hours."

"Oh why can't you fly?" he muttered, pleading with his eyes.

"Because she's a sea creature, love."

"Please be careful" he murmured.

"I will. Want me to call you when we land on the coast?"

"Please" he pled, "And call at every check point."

"I'll text too, you know." As we walked down the stairs, hand in hand, it felt different than the last time I left. The last time, nothing had ever happened to us. And I was going with my crazy family. This time, we'd literally met death head on together. We'd almost gotten separated...permanently. Our love had literally surpassed the grave, and we knew it.

He walked me out to the car and stashed my suitcase on the top. He pinned me against the door and looked down at me, "Have Clawdeen sit on it while you zip it."

"You're so mean to me" I muttered, smacking his chest.

He took my chin in his hand and held my jaw, making our eyes lock for a long moment. A silent understanding passed between us as he gave me a soft, gentle kiss and whispered, "Be careful. I'll be waiting."

The feeling of his body pressed to mine made me nod weakly, my knees like jelly. He smirked as he walked back toward the house. I slipped inside the car and Clawdeen pinched her nose, "Why didn't you get laid before we left!"

I blushed, about to apologize when Frankie asked from the front seat, "How can you tell?"

Ghoulia leaned forward and whispered to her, and Frankie blushed.

Abbey, lounging beside me, was filing her nails and smirked to herself, "Had Romy over all morning."

"I'm done here" Cleo said as she pulled off, "Next time, you all can drive yourselves. I'm sure Blue and Gil planned this so I was stuck driving you sex-crazed lunatics."

...

While Cleo tanned, Frankie and Ghoulia shared magazines and summer study tips, Blue and Gil snuggled at the front of the ship, and Abbey and I stayed out of the sun...even with my sunscreen layered honey-thick.

"Hate summer" she said, fanning her face with one of Cleo's issues of Vogue, "So fucking hot, and not in good way."

I laughed and nodded, "Want a fan?"

She shook her head, "Want a swim! You know, went down to Romy's yesterday." She smiled, "He was sitting in kiddy pool with little siblings. He get googly-eyes when he see me! Wasn't even dressed like Cleo!"

"I heard that!" she called, otherwise unmoving.

"Gills!" Lagoona yelled.

"Him or us?" Abbey called.

"It was a plural" I murmured, "It was us."

She nodded as Lagoona yelled, "Kraken!"

Cleo's eyes flashed open. She moved to grab Ghoulia and help Frankie get her inside. Before we could fully abandon the deck, an octopus-like arm slammed into the boat and successfully cracked it open. We rushed below deck and grabbed our gear, packing up and running for the life boat.

Abbey grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall. Part of the ceiling caved in. Frankie bolted for the life boat with Ghoulia's suitcase and tossed them in. Gil was furiously untying it. Abbey and I jumped in and Cleo shrieked, "Incoming!"

The boat dropped. Blue jumped in the water and pushed, and Gil grabbed her hand before the arm came down on her. As the boat went down, I stared at the spot it had just been. My phone began to beep with a low battery. I pulled up my contact for Clawd and texted, hands shaking.

_Shipwrecked. Low battery in the lifeboat. Will call when we get help. I love you._

As soon as it sent, my phone cut black.

"Did anybody charge?" I asked.

Ghoulia nodded, as did Abbey. Mechanically, Clawdeen and Cleo checked.

"I'm good for a while" Deenie said.

"Me too" Cleo said. Blue and Gil were holding each other, seeming to be in shock. Abbey grabbed the oar and pushed it into the water, rowing toward the direction we were headed. I grabbed the other and pushed.

"Need to build muscle. Wolf, take other."

Clawdeen exchanged with me and I sunk back beside Cleo and Ghoulia.

"It'll be okay" Cleo murmured.

"I'm still scared" I whispered, "It doesn't help."

_We'll be okay_ Ghoulia moaned before smiling, _We're not far off course and Abbey can steer us back the way we were going._

"I hope so..."

...

Sweat coated Clawd's skin as he pushed the beam up, supported by Don. Their father grabbed it and yanked it up, building the added-on porch as a surprise. His phone chimed and Clawrk panted, "Goddamn it's hot out here."

"Can we take five?" Don asked, breathing heavily, "I'm gonna piss myself. My legs are shaking."

"You need to start pressing weights" Clawd said, shaking off and going for the shade of the big maples. Sitting down, he read the text, and in disbelief he read it over before heading back toward the house, "Dad!"

"What?" Clawrk asked, standing beside Don at the table.

"Do you know Blue's dad? Or at least Mr. Webber?"

"Clawd, what's going on?"

He offered his phone and as his father read it, he produced his own, "I want you to call your sister. Now. Make sure they're alright."

"Dad...what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna see if some freshwater fish are willing to take a swim in the sea."


	48. Escape from Skull Shores 3

_A/N- Just so you know, this is SO NOT the kids' Skull Shores. Be prepared for classic Radcliffe Way action!_

_3_

"Daddy?" Operetta said as she walked into the catacombs, "I'm home."

Erik smiled at his daughter, "Welcome back, princess."

She followed him out to the stage where her mother was setting up. She paused, panic rising in the back of her throat, "We all need to talk..."

"Go ahead" Erik said, sound checking the acoustics with his piano.

"Dad, this is more important than music."

He turned to her with an amused smile, "More important than music to you? It really has to be then."

Seeing her father's smile, she relaxed a little, able to smile herself, "Dad, I'm pregnant."

The smile fell as if a light had fallen on stage, "What?"

She glanced down, trying not to let her eyes fill with tears, "I'm pregnant."

"How?" he asked, half-mutely.

"How the hell do you think, Dad?" she snapped, her hand defending her child from his judgement.

"You do know who the father is...?"

"Flynn, Dad. And he wants nothing to do with it."

"Does anyone else know?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet. The girls went on vacation this morning-"

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Let's go to the doctor's and see-"

"See what? I know how far along I am."

He looked at her as he fixed his tie, "You didn't think you were keeping it, did you?"

At the same time her heart plunged into her stomach, her vision flashed red with anger, "Ah am, it's my baby!"

"Operetta, try to retain your composure."

"How the hell can I do that when you just told me you wanted me to get rid of my baby? It ain't yours! It ain't your decision!"

"You're living in my house, therefore you follow my rules."

"Then fuck you!" She took off, taking her suitcase with her. Going back to her room, she grabbed her moving boxes. They arrived in Salem a little over a year and a half ago, but since then, her friends had become her family. Since then, she found people that wouldn't abandon her. Memphis landed on her shoulder and crawled onto her arm.

"We're blowin' this joint Daddy-O" she said, the tears finally running free from her eyes, "I'm stayin' with Katie for damn sure now. I don't want anythin' to do with this place."

The spider laid against her and mutely brushed his legs out across her skin. Grabbing her spare music stand, she took off and bolted for her car in tears. She heard her mother yelling for her, but didn't look back. Sobbing, she tossed the gear into the back and climbed in the driver's seat. The spider perched himself on the steering wheel to watch for her as she pulled out.

...

"Hey! There's a boat!"

I was curled up with Clawdeen. It was dark, and if it hadn't been for Frankie lighting a lantern, we wouldn't have been able to see. Everyone had powered their phones down to conserve battery, leaving us in next to complete darkness. The fading moon did give us light on the ocean, but elsewhere, the world was a jet of inky blackness. And in the inky black; a few lights. Cleo sprung to her feet and started waving a shawl in the air. I sat up, as did Deenie. It was cold, so she kept her arms around me. I missed Clawd more and more every minute.

"Help!" Cleo yelled at the top of her lungs, "Somebody, help us!"

"They can't hear you, you know" Clawdeen said. She released me and threw Cleo's shawl at me, "Scream and wave, Abbey, we gotta row."

They did, turning in the direction of the boat. I curled into Cleo and watched as someone emerged. A really big...surprisingly frightening...bag-headed boy.

"Turn around" I whimpered.

The giant leaned over, calming my fears with a gentle voice, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah" Clawdeen said, standing up, "We were shipwrecked. Got any room?"

"Yeah, yeah of course."

"Great." She picked up suitcases and passed them to him before helping Ghoulia up first. Gil pushed Blue up, Frankie climbed up, I climbed up, Cleo, Deenie, Abbey and Gil, before our boat was pulled up.

"So dto what do we owe the pleasure?" Cleo asked, her queen-of-the-Nile tone back with a vengence.

"Kipling" the giant boy said shyly, "And it was no problem."

"What do you do, Kipling?" she asked, poking a rather dirty lantern, "This place could use a woman's touch."

"Oh, I-"

"Kipling!"

"Hide!" Kipling gasped. He stashed our suitcases in a crate like a genius. Cleo and Ghoulia climbed in with them. Clawdeen and I dashed behind another. Blue and Gil climbed in the boat, and Abbey tugged Frankie into a shadowed crevice.

We watched as a man, most likely in his forties, walked out.

"Did I see you talking to someone?"

"N-No Mister Farnum, sir..."

"Hm...are you sure?"

He nodded. Clawdeen looked over my head as she leaned on me, my fingers digging creases into the wood. My stomach was doing flips. Our phones were in with the luggage, and the luggage was with Cleo and Ghoules. Deenie's claws dug into my shoulders. My heart was pounding and I could feel hers against my head pounding too. Suddenly, I felt very small. I wanted Clawd. I wanted my father at my side. I wanted someone who wouldn't be afraid. Gil Webber was our male muscle, and he was a wuss, even more than me, and we all knew it. Very cruel but realistic thoughts came through my head. Oh please don't let Cleo say something. Oh please don't let Frankie spark. Don't let that wuss sneeze-or even worse, jump ship. Abbey, Clawdeen and I were the real muscle, the real power, other than that, we were doomed, and I didn't think I could hijack a boat. I felt a little dizzy with terror. It was hard to breathe, but somehow I managed. Adrenaline was pumping through my blood like I drank straight energy; like guzzling a Rockstar mixed with a Mountain Dew with a Starbucks Double Shot, all at the same time. My heartbeat slowed. The predator in me was coming forward, and I didn't know why. Something was setting me off. Something...like the raw scent of fear that made the air thicker than it was. Not just my friends' fear, but the giant boy's. If there was a reason to fear this man, then there was a reason to kill him.

The dark voice in my head snapped me out of my predatory bloodlust. I swallowed, trying to bring moisture back into my dry mouth, and nearly cried as I lowered out of my crouch. I was more than willing to attack someone that I didn't know. More than willing to kill an innocent man. Maybe the boy was just afraid of getting in trouble with his boss. Deenie nudged me; Abbey and Frankie found an empty crate. Abbey motioned us over and we glanced about before climbing in with them. Nearly silently, Clawdeen whispered, keeping us all close in the pitch dark so we could hear her, "Cleo and Ghoulia are right next to us. Stay silent and let me listen."

I nodded. Her hand rested on my shoulder. My leg touched Abbey's while my other rested across Frankie's lap. Even in our awkward position, we dared not shift. I wondered what was in their minds. I wondered if they were scared like me. I bet Abbey wasn't; her heartbeat was the most calm. I wondered if she was thinking about Romulus. I wondered if she had a plan already. Clawdeen stiffened. My eyes filled with tears. Abbey's heart beat picked up. I knew it was bad, then. Deenie squeezed my shoulders and whispered, "Please La...run. Hit the water, swim away."

"Deenie?" I whimpered.

"Abbey would freeze it and get stuck, Frankie would short, and I gotta fight. Gil's already bailed on us, please...please just go. Cleo and Ghoules are safe..."

"Clawdeen-"

Silently, softly, she kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly. It was very final. I was scared beyond all belief as I clung to her. She whispered in my ear, "I loved having you for my sister."

"Deenie-"

The lid was lifted. She leapt. Abbey followed, and I did run. Something hard struck me in the back of my head. I saw white as I fell, a splitting pain in the back of my skull. Blood ran down my back. I'd been hit hard. I got up, though, I'd suffered worse. I ran, even as my vision hazed. I was about to jump when I was grabbed. I screamed and kicked, and I was dropped. My head hit the side of the blockading railing, and my vision went black.

We lost.


	49. Escape from Skull Shores 4

_4_

"Dude, the past few days have been nuts" Deuce said as he came up on the Wolf's deck beside Clawd, "Couple families moved in. Gargoyle, plant chick and a robot. They're all chicks."

"Great, Deuce" Clawd said, glancing to his phone.

"Still nothing?"

"Radio silence...you hear from Deenie?"

"Nah. Sorry."

"Something's gotta be up, Deuce..."

A car door was slammed. Clawd looked up when he heard familiar voices, "Mom?"

"What's going on?" Deuce asked.

The door was thrown open inside as if the visitor owned the place...and since he funded most of the initial construction of Radcliffe Way, he did to a degree.

"Where the bloody hell is my daughter?"

"Nice to see you too, Vladimir" Harriet said as she came down the stairs.

"Where the hell is your husband? Why did I have to find out from Viktor Stine that my daughter-along with the rest of them-is missing?"

"Because we knew you'd overreact. Clawrk has this handled."

"Of course, because I'm more than willing to trust her life to a bunch of-"

The boys glanced around the door in time to see Harriet pull a steak knife out of the chopping block in the kitchen and look at him with it in one hand, "Vladimir, calm the fuck down. She'll be alright. In case you haven't noticed, my sixteen year old daughter is shipwrecked too. Not sixteen hundred. Not combat trained. Sixteen years old...just a sixteen year old girl."

His hand rested on her shoulder, taking the knife from her hand, "As you said, she will be alright. Draculaura has been at sea before, the worst that could've happened, they have no more battery life. Someone will navigate and they will be at civilization before we can worry much more. They have Simon Yelps's daughter with them."

"Ghoulia can get them out of it, sure...but you do know it's dangerous...what if there's a storm, or that boat crashes, or-"

"They will come home to us. I've already called people out to look for them as well. Between Clawrk's forces and my own, someone will pin them down shortly."

"Oh god I hope so." Clawd watched as his mother squeezed his father in law's arm supportively. Both were more forlorn than they wanted to admit; he knew his mom was tenacious, but Dracula never admitted defeat.

The fact that he just put his faith in Ghoulia meant that he really had.

...

Something cold lay under me. I shifted, winced and held my head. A soft, affectionate, cool caress made the pain in my head subside. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up to Abbey.

"Stay still" she instructed, her tone surprisingly gentle, "Head hit hard. Going to be in lot of pain."

"Where's everybody-?"

I started to sit up. Cleo and Ghoulia were curled up close with Frankie in the corner. It was dimmer and darker than I anticipated, but I could smell Deenie's blood. She put up a fight. Pain split my skull, but I crawled to her side and turned her over on her back. She held her ribs, whimpering. I was sure she was in agony. Her eyes were glassy, but she was conscious.

"Deenie" I murmured, stroking her bloody hair. I noticed the red soaking her shirt. The boat lurched and she howled, biting down on her lip so hard it drew blood. I tenderly moved her arms away, trying to control the hunger the smell of her blood caused. Her rib punctured her skin and clearly hadn't healed.

"This is gonna hurt" I whispered to her. She shut her eyes, she seemed totally unaware of me. I gently lifted her so her back was to my chest.

"Abbey?"

Pushing up her shirt, I had her help me take off Clawdeen's bra so the wire didn't push on the wound any more. She pinned Clawdeen still as I held her. I felt my fangs tear into my lip as I pushed. A loud crack sounded and Clawdeen screamed, her eyes going from wild to livid with pain and fury. Her claws dug into my arms, dragging across my skin, splitting it open like a knife in hot butter. I cried out too, but her claws were too deeply embedded for me to pull away. Abbey tugged off her wrap and pulled Deenie's talons out of my forearm, wrapping the makeshift bandage tightly and pressing her cold hands to the wound so hard I felt myself bruising. But she did well, it stopped bleeding. Clawdeen went limp against me, exhausted from the pain. I jumped as I felt Blue's hand against my back, "Lala, I'm so sorry-"

Light pierced the lower deck. I saw our bags piled in the corner. They hadn't been ransacked; we hadn't been robbed. So why were we caged? Was it out of fear? Kipling descended and Blue leapt to her feet. He motioned for her to be silent as he jammed a bottle of Snapple and a loaf of bread through the bars.

"You're joking" Cleo said, "We're at the mercy of a man who drinks _Snapple_?"

"Cleo, shut up" I snapped.

She looked hurt, but silenced.

"I'm sorry" Kipling said, "I..I can't fight with Mister Farnum..."

"It's okay. When does he go to bed?"

"It doesn't matter. We're landing at an island before dark."

"Oh great" Cleo muttered.

"Hey, bag boy" Abbey said, none too gently. Kipling, behind his mask, must've been sheepish, because when he looked at her his eyes were hurt.

"Gonna let us out of here? Need to piss like horse."

I held in a laugh. Ghoulia grinned. The humor of Abbey's blunt honesty escaped Blue, Cleo and Frankie.

"S-Sure" he said.

"Don't do anything stupid" Blue said to her, as if to remind her.

Abbey waved her hand as she got up, "Sitting still make me nervous. Wish I were boy, then-"

"We get it, just go" Cleo said.

Abbey didn't leave our sight without flipping Cleo off. I grinned too, "Leave it to her to make being captives funny."

"This isn't funny, Lala. We're probably being sold into sexual slavery."

"You really think you're that good looking, don't you? Cleo, I'm sure someone would rather eat you than put up with you."

Before she could say anything, Blue sobbed. I looked to her. Her face in her hands, she was crying, her tears running over her fingers and onto her scales, making them shimmer. Clawdeen perked up and cracked open her eyes. She moved away and let me get up.

"Don't cry" I whispered, moving toward her.

"Please don't fight" she sobbed, "I don't wanna spend our last moments together fighting."

"What do you mean last moments?" Clawdeen asked. Her wound had already healed. My guess was that her rib had set too.

"We're gonna be bait for something. Kipling told me. Oh god...I didn't even get to tell Gil goodbye..."

"And would you still?" Cleo asked, "That asshole left you, Lagoona. He left all of us."

"I told him to go!" she sobbed, "A-At least I told him I love him..."

I wrapped her in my arms and stroked her hair. I rocked her like a baby, letting her bawl into my shirt. After a moment, Kipling returned with Abbey. He looked devastated when he looked at Blue. He reached through the open door and touched her back, making her lift her head.

The door burst open again. Kipling slammed shut the lock before his boss could enter. I couldn't tell if that was to impress him or to keep us safe.

For the first time, I got to see the tall, lanky man that was called Mr. Farnum. I committed every detail to memory; it was just a habit...I could remember the name and face of every man I ever killed.

He got a sleazy smile as he saw me holding Blue. Her eyes were wide with terror. She was as innocent and frightened as a yearling doe in the headlights of a Mac truck. Abbey, Clawdeen and I glared, in Deenie's case, growling.

"Which one is your favorite, Kipling?" he asked, like an errant thought. Like he was discussing flavors of ice cream. "I like the fish girl. I might keep her."

Abbey hit the bars beside his face, making him jump. He smiled slightly, "And what do we have here?"

"Your worst nightmare." The Russian in her voice got thicker. I would've liked to be afraid, but I wasn't. The fear was turned off. Instinctually, I lost blood. I wanted to hunt. I wanted to feed. I licked my lips, listening to the slightly accelerated pulse of heart beats close to me. I could've moaned. My control was steadily slipping. Deenie moved Blue away. I knew what was coming; when I lost control, it always happened this way. My stomach growled, loudly, like a human without food. My eyes sharpened. My fangs felt slightly longer. My tongue caressed my teeth, feeling cold and foreign in my own mouth. My body temperature had dropped. I knew my eyes went from pink to red. I felt my body coil. Sound, as its processing in my brain had occurred, stopped. And I lunged, slamming my body into the bars and swiping outward. My nails were like claws and they found purchase-they drew blood. Gory would've been proud.

I grabbed his staff when he tried to use it as a weapon and pulled on it. A blinding flash of light made me recoil, hissing with fury.

When I spoke, I wasn't entirely sure if it was me or the monster inside me talking, because the voice was my own but the words weren't. "You son of a bitch. I lust for the day when Samieal pisses on your grave."

"Where did that come from?" Cleo asked Ghoulia quietly.

Slowly, control came back. But I was still thirsty. I crawled up the bars and perched at the top, wrapping up in Cleo's wrap and entrapping myself like a bat. Kipling was scared as he watched; Farnum was fascinated. Abbey, for the hell of it, struck the bars near Farnum again. This time he jumped a mile backward and I busted up laughing. Clawdeen smirked, rubbing Blue's back.

"Bring them outside."

Even as he ordered Kipling, all I could do was smile. Very primal urges came to me; hunt, feed, sleep. It was a nice idea. Kipling's voice shook as he said, "Y-Yes Mr. Farnum...sir."

Abbey leaned on the door and traced the bars with her finger, lightly coating them in ice, "So...you gonna open door?"


	50. Escape from Skull Shores 5

_5_

Night air seared my lungs. The moon was beautiful, illuminating the path. I knew where we were the instant I stepped foot on the dock. I could almost feel the eighty degree water against my skin. I could remember, vividly, my husband's hands against my body was we made love in this sand. I turned my face to the stars and beamed. The other side of this island was my father's beach house. If we could get away, they would never find us.

Tiki people, the size of the Dwergi, poked sharp little spears into our backs to make us walk. And inevitably, I heard a roar.

"My dad would colonize an island that had a pissed off beast on it" I muttered, shaking the sand out of my sandals. We were pushed down, one by one, and the ground shook. Farnum and Kipling were nowhere to be found. _Of course!_

I waited. Tensed. And then...

"I think I'm gonna piss my pants" Clawdeen said, staring up at the thirty-plus-foot-tall monster before us.

"Too late" Cleo squeaked.

The Tiki scattered. Deenie leapt up and charged it head on, clamping onto its leg like a dog with a steak bone. She was shook off easy. Abbey slammed her hand down, but as soon as the ice formed, it melted.

"Is why I hate summer!"

The figure over us stopped growling as it saw Frankie. I saw the window of opportunity, "You guys-!"

A net was fired from the treetops just as the monster leaned over to scoop up Frankie. We were all trapped under it, weighed down by the heavy rope. I pushed up and grunted, "Goddamn! It's bigger than me!"

"Everything is better than you!" Cleo snapped.

Blue pushed herself up as best as she could, but when the monster came down, we all did with him. I panted, trying to push myself up. I noticed as he started to shrink that he clawed forward through the sand and grasped Frankie's outstretched hand. Clawdeen perked up. She looked at me and I stared, my head poking past a rope, "Deenie...if you ever wanted to get revenge on Deuce...I would say do it with that boy."

The boy in the sand was a beach god, hard muscled, slightly furred with purple skin. Deer-like horns and ears made me want to cuddle him, while his rich indigo hair made me want to tug it. He had wild, fearful topaz eyes. Eyes that made a stab hit my heart. His eyes reminded me so much of Clawd that I started to crawl. I was not about to let him be caged.

...

While everyone knew what was going on, there was nothing anybody could do. So, like usual, Deuce was alone on the back steps of his house. His father was over, meaning that his parents were taking early bedtimes in separate bedrooms to keep themselves from killing each other. And with the entire pack of his father's cigarettes beside him, Deuce had a smoke as he debated what could be done.

Option one, he could put his faith entirely in Dracula and Mr. Wolf and wait.

Option two, he could get everybody together and try to get to wherever it was they were.

Option three...

Option three was only if option one and two became useless. Option three meant that he would never see Clawdeen again. Or Cleo. Even if he wasn't with her, he had to put her in his mind. No Clawdeen or Cleo. Neither of the two girls that had taken up most of his life. What could he do then? That would leave Rocco with a kid, him with three, and the pack wouldn't help him. He was sure of that. His mom would be pissed, that part was something he was even more sure of.

His head snapped up as he heard a hose turn on. He wasn't aware of it until then, but there was a girl watering the shrubbery on the side of his house. A girl with black-and-white silk-and-velvet skirt and somewhat matching top, her streaked hair mostly pink and her features chiseled from porcelain.

"Uh...?" His attempt to form a question, simply made the sound come out that way.

"Oh, hello" she said with a sunny smile.

"...Hi."

"I am Rochelle Goyle. I have just taken residency down the lane."

"Yeah, I know."

"You don't water plants often, do you?"

"That's kind of my mom's job..."

"How sexist."

He laughed out loud, "Excuse me?"

"Yard work is a man's job."

"I cook" he said simply. Her face lit up. Before she could speak, he got up, "Listen, Rock-Elle-"

"Put too much stress on E" she said, "Say it like any other name."

"Rochelle, don't take this the wrong way, but I was trying to be alone."

She came up to where he sat and took the cigarette from his hands, putting it out between her stone fingers, "You smoke?"

"Not often."

"Then quit. It will kill you slowly."

He laughed, "Waiting for her to come home will do me in first."

She put down the hose and walked up the stairs, "Who?"

"My girl. Clawdeen."

"Ah." She smiled, "Very judgmental town. I hear much about you...Deuce Gorgon."

He smiled softly, "Yeah, I guess so. Can we talk some other time? I'm really not in the mood for company. Especially girl company, if you know what I mean."

She gave him a light kiss on the lips, "Au revoir."

Raising a brow, he watched her go, "Uh, okay...slept through French anyway, not like that helped me much..."

He glanced back to the stair and to the pack of cigarettes awaiting him. He was a gorgon, immortal, he didn't die from diseases or even old age. He shut his eyes and took off his glasses. When he opened them, he made the pack into a bump against the railing of the staircase, sealed into the rest of the stone. Replacing them on his face, he walked inside, muttering, "Like I didn't have enough to deal with."

...

Panting, hardly able to float, he struggled to keep his head above water. Long ago, he'd lost the boat, and now he had no idea where he was. He had no idea where _she_ was. The filter in his helmet was making the saltwater into freshwater, but the open scrapes on his palms stung from the salt and the dirt, and his scales felt odd and disgusting while the rest of his body became more and more aware of the salt in the water.

"Gil! Gillington Webber!"

His head rolled back as he looked up, and a small smile crossed his face, "Hey Aunt Coral."

Lagoona's aunt hauled him into the boat without hesitation. He wheezed, nearly ready to collapse from exhaustion.

"How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know...I feel sick..."

She helped him stand and make his way to the bathroom below deck as the motor fired up again. From the ship's wheel, someone called to him, "Which way did the boat go?"

"Left of the sun...I don't know where from here. I don't know..."

"We'll get to them, Gil" Coral murmured to him, "But the most important thing is, you got this far. You tried to find us."

"I didn't...the boat was picked up and she pushed me over when she got caught. She told me to swim and I did..."

"Picked up? By who?"

"Don't know..." Unable to keep himself up any longer, helmet unfastened, Gil sunk into a bathtub and let Coral turn on the faucet for him as he passed out from pure exhaustion.

...

Within ten minutes of being taken back to the boat, we caught up quickly. Him Tarzan (Andy, actually), and us Janes. And Tarzan was hunted by Farnum for lord knows how many years. And Tarzan knew my dad, and was allowed to live in the house. And Tarzan was a bona-fide babe.

Clawdeen used him for a pillow with the solemn vow that if she was gonna die, she was damn well gonna do it feeling like a woman. And therefore, the poor, sweet, innocent jungle boy had been getting a jaw work out for the past half hour while Clawdeen made out with him. Ghoulia was asleep. Frankie was trying to pick the lock with her hand outside the bars, and Cleo was checking for reception.

Of all the things she wanted to do with her phone, it was update Facebook.

Abbey looked at me and sighed, "What you want when get out of here?"

My stomach growled.

"A big, juicy burger. With the works on it."

My stomach growled again.

"And fries. And a shake. And a hot apple pie."

Abbey smiled, "And big plate of ribs."

"Yeah..."

"SIGNAL!" Cleo cheered. She began typing furiously. Clawdeen broke away from Andy for a moment to yell, "Tag my brother in it! He's probably chasing his tail out of insanity by now."

"He doesn't have a tail" Frankie said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious" Cleo said as she updated, "Ha! Done! I gotta call Rocco..."

"Where is this guy?" Clawdeen asked, wiping saliva off her lips, "And where is that freeloader boyfriend of mine? He better not be finding a new ghoul, or I'll whup him."

"Please, the only other woman is right here...in both cases."

"He cheated on you with me and then vice versa. Ooh what a prick" Deenie said.

"Are you still sore about that?" Frankie asked.

Ghoulia sighed and curled up in a ball.

Just as I yawned, the door opened slowly. It wasn't Kipling; even if Kipling was hesitant, he was never hesitant toward us. I got the feeling that Kipling enjoyed being around us. There was a step, then a thunk. Step, thunk. Step, thunk. Farnum.

We backed up, growling and hissing, our backs to the wall.

He grinned as he was illuminated, "Now, darling little freaks...it's time to play a game."


	51. Escape from Skull Shores 6

_Quick A/N- Awww I love you guys! The lovespam was great to come home to. Just before I keep going, the little thing with Cleo in the last chapter was supposed to say 'bigger' not 'better', I would assume either my brain malfunctioned or spell check effed that up :P So yeah...lol._

_6_

My face was buried in my knees. I covered my ears; I couldn't do anything, why bother hearing? It was like we were just supposed to sit here and watch. Deenie adjusted the tourniquet under my knee, making my fangs sink into my lower lip. She looked at me sympathetically. Even through my hands and the force which I plugged my ears, I could hear Andy's angered roars, slowly weakening. Cleo had her face hidden into Ghoulia, bawling like a baby. The three of them-Ghoules and Frankie included-were terrified. Abbey, Deenie and I were the ones Farnum knew he couldn't take on. He didn't bother with us...much.

Abbey had wrapped her crystal around her arm to keep it out of the way. She clutched it to her chest as she laid in a curled ball, her face flushed with warmth. I had to admit; fear was gnawing at the pit of my stomach. If Uncle Vlad could last twenty years in a Turkish Sultan's captivity, I could last another twenty minutes while Deenie finished cutting off blood flow to the lower part of my leg.

Farnum was slightly more than the creepy showman, he wanted to know our limits. That was why Abbey clung to her crystal in fear; she couldn't handle the heat. Cleo, Ghoulia, Frankie, they were all a lot less susceptible than me and Abbey. The blood that formed a pool under me was the result of raw sunlight. Not the outdoor kind, the surface of the sun kind. Andy was flung in near us and I crawled toward him, "Andy-"

Gently, he grasped my arm, making sure I didn't put weight down on my bad leg. My skin was cold, his burning hot. My fangs felt even longer. I wanted to cry; my control was gone. Gently, he supported my leg, helping me stretch it out, pushing himself up just enough. I knew he was in pain. There was nothing I could do about it. He pulled me close and bared his neck, "Bite me. We don't have much time."

"You don't know what you're asking me to do-"

"Bite me" he said with a half snarl. I snapped and sunk my teeth in, eyes slipping shut. He leaned back, holding me there. Deenie whimpered as she laid at his side. I drank in gulps, mouthful after mouthful going down my throat, stopping me from taking breaths. I panted between gulps, running my tongue over the wound. He laid back, considerably paler. Abbey put the crystal down to move toward him. I knew if she was sacrificing her cold for comforting him, it would've been serious. I pushed myself up, unable to resist anymore.

"Deenie...keep them back."

She nodded. Tears ran down my face, but I let the thirst take over. I grabbed the bars of the cage and pulled, pushing outward, letting out a sound that crossed between the roar of a giant and the hiss of a snake. Something clicked that I wished would've never clicked again as my senses went into overload. I charged up the stairs, busting out of the hull and onto the deck. He was on shore, and I attacked. Charging down the pier, I lunged. The Tiki scrambled. Kipling, so loyal to Farnum, even headed for the hills. He was smart enough to get the hell out of the way.

Something that felt like an ogre punch slammed into my chest. Slicing pain. Another, and I fell. I looked up, the haze of bloodlust gone, surprised to the very center of my being that I saw Blue in all of her delicate, tomboy, feminine glory, raise a slightly abused shotgun and shoot Farnum in the gut.

Her hands shook as she reloaded, "Drop it, or I'll shoot again!"

He dropped his handgun. Deenie raced off to me, picking me up, supporting me. I struggled to get up just as a splash came from beside us. I glanced over and grinned, "Look who decided to show up late to the party."

Gil ignored the jibe and took off toward Blue. Abbey jumped down and walked up, grabbing Farnum's gun and grinning, "Draculaura?"

"No" I murmured, getting up. I saw Cleo and Frankie carrying bags, Ghoules right behind them. Shortly following, Andy.

"What you mean, no? He capture us, he want to use us for plaything. Shoot him, make world better."

"And you'll live with that for the rest of your life" I said as Deenie got me to my feet, "I promise, Abbey, you don't wanna live with that for the rest of your life."

"Well what're we gonna do with him?" Cleo asked.

"Toss him on his boat and let it go."

...

For the hell of it, everyone had their own room in the beach house except me and Deenie. We laid on the couch together, my head on her shoulder. After feeding from my dad's stash and proceeding to scarf down all the food stocked in the house, the only one left awake besides us was Cleo, because she took the longest in the bathroom.

"Thank you" I murmured to her.

"Thank me later when we're home" she murmured. I yawned and nuzzled her shoulder, about to fall asleep.

The door busted open. Deenie leapt up, claws out, ready to fight. Her dad looked relieved, "Clawdeen."

"Dad!" she yelped, a grin making her snarl turn upward. She ran to him and jumped in his arms. They sniffed each other, his arms tight around her, holding onto her. I sat up, trying not to growl as I did. Even patched up and healing, I'd still gotten shot pretty point blank. The wounds were raw and hurt like a bitch.

Coral rushed past and then looked to me, her face teary, "Where are they?"

"Second door on the right" I said.

I made my way toward the kitchen for a painkiller when I heard the soft sound of leather shoes on the hardwood. I turned and saw my father enter and shut the door. Leaning up against the counter to support myself, I watched him find me with his eyes. A small smile dawned on my face. He was at my side before I finished blinking, scooping me up like a child and holding me close. He smoothed my hair and rocked me slightly. We didn't need words; no matter if we spoke Romanian or English, I knew he would never be able to express how much relief he felt. Or myself, either.

"How did you find us?"

"We followed the Webber boy. Coral reported back, when she found him, we joined them."

Andy shuffled out, yawning and stretching, "What's going on?"

My father glanced to me and smirked, "There's a boy in my house."

"This is Andy, Dad."

"At least tell me-"

"Daddy!"

"At least tell me you won." He rested his hand on my back to support me. I laid my head on his shoulder, "Yeah, mostly. Did...you see another boat?"

"Yes, and proceeded to sink it. I had a feeling you'd be merciful."

I yawned and he scooped me up, holding my body perched on his arm like a toddler. "Rest, darling. We'll get you home. You're safe now."

...

Andy and Kipling had joined us for the flight home. Clawdeen slept the whole way, her head on her dad's shoulder, his fingers running through her hair. I cuddled up to my father too, safely tucked under his jacket and his arm. It seemed like he was doing more sleeping than me, though.

I reached up and untucked the chain from his shirt, studying our family crest plated in bronze. It was hundreds of years old, ruby and onyx accented. Medieval bling. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I let it sit against his chest, the quiet sound of his heart beating against my ear.

He squeezed me softly, "Do you have any idea what I would've done if I hadn't been able to find you?"

"Destroyed the world?" I teased.

"And every living soul in it." Softly, he kissed the top of my head, "You are the sole purpose for my existence, Draculaura. There is nothing I would not do for you."

I smiled and held onto him tightly, "I love you too, Daddy."

I felt the plane make contact with the runway. Clawrk gently awakened Clawdeen, and I sat up and stole a glance over my shoulder to my friends. Coral was watching Blue and Gil; curled together in their seat, they were happy as clams. Cleo was out cold, drooling on her pillow and Ghoulia was trying not to smile while Abbey tapped the edge and froze it. Cleo squeaked as she was rudely awakened by the ice against her face.

"Time to wake up, princess."

Cleo wiped her face and looked at her and then at Ghoulia, "Why didn't you warn me?"

She just smiled.

I heard the pressure release as the door opened. Daddy grabbed my bag for me while my friends unpacked. Awkwardly, Andy and Kipling hung back. Cleo was the first off with her suitcases, rushing to Rocco and Nefera in the most showy display of affection I'd ever seen. Ghoulia shuffled off and tossed her bag to her dad, bee-lining for Slow Moe. Then the boys dismounted, being cut off by Deenie as she ran to her mom and Clawrk gave my dad a sympathetic look as he followed. Abbey came off with us. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood pulled her in for a tight hug that Abbey returned.

"Do not cry, Mama. Am big girl, not scared."

Clawdeen overheard Abbey and yelled across the tarmac to Cleo, "Hey, Clee, didn't you wet your pants earlier?"

Her brothers burst into laughter, but there was only one brother I wanted to see. I moved past everyone, leaving my dad behind, and half-ran to Clawd. He picked me up off the ground and held me tightly, practically squishing my body to his. I took a deep inhale of sandalwood cologne. Home at last.

"What happened?" he asked, "Are you alright? Shit...you definitely don't look alright."

"I'm fine" I murmured, caressing his jaw, "I'm fine. Oh Clawd...I missed you so much..."

He kissed me again, harshly and fiercely. I submitted to him, pawing his shoulders slightly. His fingers wrapped in my hair, his tongue brushing against mine. Heat stirred in my blood. He caressed my lower lip with his tongue, slowly followed by the upper one. I nipped slightly, earning his groan, cementing my body to his. The entire world was sealed away as we embraced, his hands running tenderly over my body. I could've cried as I melted into him.

"Baby" he groaned against my mouth.

I whimpered, suckling his lower lip, keeping him cemented to me.

I heard an awkward cough and squeaked, breaking apart from Clawd to glance back and look at Clawdeen, "Thank god my brothers are a distraction. It's a tossup between you two and Abbey and Rom for weirdest airport kissing scene."

I glanced over to them and smiled to myself. She was brushing away his tears, his nose nuzzled against hers, his hands holding hers to his face. I tried not to squeak with joy.

"Thanks for keeping her safe, Deenie" Clawd murmured, holding me to his chest.

She nodded and smiled softly, "If you guys can excuse me, I got a Gorgon to go put back in line."

"Deenie?" I called.

She glanced back.

"Lint roll the fur off before you get there."

"Fur?" Clawd asked.

I petted his chest, "You don't wanna know. Trust me." While families began going for their respective transportation out of there, I glanced back to the boys, "Kipling, Andy, come on."

"Where?" Andy asked.

"Just come on. You trusted us this far."

Kipling followed. Andy hesitated, but he followed too. I couldn't help but smile. Clawd's hand traced my hip gently, "I want the whole story when we get home."

"Scout's honor."

"I mean it."

His gentle hands were my support, the solid muscle of his body against mine. And softly, I gave him a gentle kiss, "You have my word."

**MH**


	52. Sweet Dreams

_Quickly before I begin, if you guys have facebooks, you can add my characters :) I've just updated my profile with all the links._

**Sweet Dreams**

She'd been helpless for longer than she liked, but curled up with her back to Romulus's chest while they laid in her bed, she felt safe again. His arms were around her waist, his head resting against hers, watching the TV from their viewpoint.

She rolled onto her back, breaking his complete hold, and studying his face. He smiled down to her, "What?"

She laid back on the pillows and nudged him to roll over on top of her. He pinned her down with a playful growl, making her smile. "When I was on island, realized many things. Want you always. Scared to lose you...scared to let it all happen. Just want this moment to last forever."

"It's gonna, baby."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, "Stay with me tonight."

His eyes darkened with lust, his hands tracing her body through her nightgown. She blushed slightly, "Yes...make love with me."

"Abbey...god, you know what you do to me." His eyes were gentle. He was always gentle with her. Her cheeks colored lightly as she caressed his chest, "Tell me?"

He smiled as he leaned in, gathering her up in his arms and nestling against her body, "You make my heart do a lotta crazy things. Sometimes it beats fast for no apparent reason, sometimes it's all calm. You give me the warm and furries, pretty often."

She giggled and cupped his face in her hands. He leaned toward her, closing his eyes, "Even when I can't see you, you're all that I see..." His hands caressed her body, "All that I feel...and smell...and taste..." She trembled as he leaned closer, his lips brushing hers. A cool breath passed her lips. His half-lidded eyes met hers as he growled softly, "Abbey..."

Her lips parted slightly, brushing his. Once he felt the softness of them, he kissed her forcefully. Her hands caressed his back, sliding into his hair as he pushed her knees apart and nestled between them. He pushed her nightgown up, her breathless moans against his lips his earned approval. For once, she let him dominate completely. As he noticed, he drew back, "Abbey..."

"Please" she whispered, "Please..."

He shook his head, but removed her dress anyway. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her lips kiss-reddened. The tender, soft skin under his fingertips was ready for his claws to pierce. He watched her bite her lip, her eyes locked on his face as he lowered his lips to her collarbone and placed a soft kiss there. She squirmed impatiently, tugging him forward. He laughed, "Not now."

"Not fair" she whined.

"Shh..." he murmured. Kissing a path across her stomach, he felt her taught muscles quiver under her satin skin. His tongue darted out to caress her naval before he dipped between her thighs. A soft tear sounded from the sheets gathered in her hands, her hair splayed across the pillow as she arched slightly, her eyes closed and head rolled back, "Romy, please..."

He kissed either leg before moving back up her body, "God are you impatient."

Her eyes pled as her arms wrapped around him, "Almost lost you. Now need you, now need you to make me okay..."

He caressed her cheek, "It is okay now, Abbey. I promise."

She sobbed softly and wrapped her arms around him. He held her, cradling her to his chest, slipping off his shirt to wrap her in it. She looked at him, watching as he skillfully rolled back the sleeves so they rested against her toned biceps. He closed the buttons, his intense gaze on her body, "This is what wolves do when they can't be together and need to feel each other close."

She grasped at his shoulders. He cuddled back up to her, "I promise I'm not leaving. Not tonight. But it smells like me."

She buried her face into his chest, "Need you. So scared, Romulus..."

"Scared of what, babe?" He ran his fingers through her hair as he held her.

"That I lose you..."

"Never."

Abbey might've been foreign, but she wasn't stupid. She caressed his muscles and sniffled, "Marry me?"

He smiled, "At least lemme get a ring first."

She nodded, "Not joking...want to be with you always and officially."

He brushed her hair back, cradling her face, "I know. I do too."

...

Morning sunlight woke him up. Her skin might've been cool, but in his arms she was warm. He smiled and buried his face in her hair, taking in the soft scent of her shampoo. Abbey had changed since they'd been together, she'd begun to care what scents she used and what clothes she wore. He chuckled into her hair; he loved her no matter what she wore. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept, the slight twitch of her eyes every so often. Affectionately, he ran his hand over her stomach, "You really want me to marry you, huh?"

She was much more mature than the other girls, even if her innocence came off as nativity on occasion. What he took for granted she saw as a privilege. He exhaled, knowing that the beautiful girl he held in his arms was the girl he'd so thoroughly and successfully corrupted. She knew the world wasn't a pretty place, and he'd just happened to show her a reason why it was. It was unfair to her to make this decision, he had been her only love. But that was how wolf genetics were; he had no control over his loyalty to her. Pushing her away wouldn't just break her heart, it would kill him. He had promised he would protect her. She shivered and smiled, curling closer to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and felt the cool puffs of breath against his arm.

"I love you, Abbey" he murmured to her, smoothing the edgily streaked white hair, "Yeah...I'll marry you."

Her eyes fluttered softly. She raised his hand and pressed it to her lips, "Love you."

He nuzzled the top of her head, his body her source of heat. As she fell back to sleep, he shut his eyes. He could still feel every contour of her body against his. He could fear the soft beat of her heart in his chest. He grinned to himself and whispered, "I love you more than anything."

**MH**


	53. A Tiger's Fear

**A Tiger's Fear**

As I laid in bed with Clawd, my phone vibrated. I leaned over, grasping it before rolling back.

_Busy?_ Gory had texted.

I replied, _No, y?_

I waited. Clawd's eyes were growing heavy. I cuddled up to him, ready to join him napping, when my phone vibrated.

_I want you._

_Haha, real cute Val._

I put the phone down on the cushion beside me and laid my head on Clawd's chest. Still, curiosity made me pick it up again when he texted back.

_Sorry, wrong number._

_You dork._

Ding!

_Sorry Lala._

_Quit apologizing._

Ding!

_Still._

I sighed and set my phone down, cuddling into Clawd. He snored softly. I grinned, caressing his hair, "Silly wolfie." My mind wandered back; Kate had to be home, so who was Val texting? Cupid was supposed to have cured him of that.

I was swiftly pinned on the couch under a warm mass of fur, squeaking as Clawd playfully bit the point of my ear. I squirmed. He grinned, "Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying." Even as I protested, he tugged the top of my ear. I moaned, arching into him, "Clawd!"

His tongue traced the outer edge, his teeth tugging my earring. A little flash of pain made me clutch him. I licked my lips and whimpered as his hand slid up my shirt, cupping my breast through my bra. I blushed.

"Distracted now?" he asked.

I nodded and nipped at his lip, "Clawd..."

"Kiss me" he ordered quietly. I did, giving in and kissing him and successfully banishing all thoughts of Valentine from my mind.

...

Night fell. Night was the time that things happened. Kate was asleep, and no matter what love tied him to her, the bloodlust still broke through it all. He went for a walk, that had been the first slip on his control. He should've never let himself leave.

She was vulnerable and she was alone, sitting out at the Riverfront alone. Fanning the smoke from around her face so it didn't stick to her clothes, she had a cigarette or two. She was young and mortally foolish.

He watched the werecat's tail swish as she laid out and gazed at herself in the water. Slightly drunk, mostly tired, fresh from a party, her eyes were heavy and half-lidded as she smiled to herself. Orange fur, soft and silken. For a moment...just a moment...the spell was broken as the hunter in him came out. He waited until she had fallen mostly asleep, completely unaware of the predator at the top of the hill before he grabbed her and threw her backward. She didn't even have time to yowl as she hit the trees and fell, landing on the moist soil with a harsh thud. He grasped her neck, wrenching her head to the side and sinking his teeth into her tender flesh. Red glazed his vision, and when it broke, he thought he'd killed her. The sporadic pulse against his hand made him realize she had only passed out from the lack of blood, possibly as well as the pain he'd inflicted. He abandoned her and returned the way he'd come, not even bothering to close the wound.

...

Clawd was pressing weights when the text came.

_Meet me outside, please. I need to talk to you._

With a sigh, I got up and went outside. His raven hair was shiny, soft. It reflected moonlight as he sat there in his dark jeans and his tight gray shirt. I didn't think he'd ever looked so normal before. He pulled it off well.

"I did something again."

My blood froze in my veins. He turned to me and reached out. I moved back.

"No, I won't hurt you...I promise. Draculaura, I swear-"

"Just go" I whispered.

"I need to beg for forgiveness."

"What did you do?" I whispered, backing away.

He had grasped me and tugged me forward before I realized. I almost screamed. "Will you stop doing that? I just told you, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"V-Val..."

"Forgive me" he whispered, his voice soft and breathy. My knees were giving out. He wrapped his arms around me and I watched his eyes darken and his tongue brush his fangs. I pushed on his chest. He moved in closer, whispering, "Forgive me..."

I shoved him away, "No. Not anymore, Val...no. Just leave. Please...just go."

He grasped my arm before I could go. I pulled, but he held firm. I smelled Clawd close. "Val-"

"I'm sorry" he whispered, sincerity making his tone even more deeply regretful, "Please...forgive me."

He let go. As he disappeared, I whispered, "I don't even know what you did..."

"I don't think you want to" Clawd said gently, "Come in, Lala."

Even as I watched the skies, I moved toward him. He was angry, but kept it contained. I leaned up and kissed him softly, "I love you."

He lifted me and nodded softly, "I love you too."

...

"Toralei, you can't just stop talking to us!" Purrsephone said as she burst into her best friend's bedroom. Curled up on the floor, a dirty mess, blood matted Toralei's fur to her neck. She glanced up at her, green eyes wide, and sobbed. Her face was streaked with mascara. Purrsephone knelt beside her and nuzzled her affectionately, "What happened, Tora?"

"V-Valentine..." her breath hitched and she sobbed. Meowlody knelt at Toralei's other side and purred as she nuzzled her.

"We'll clean you up" she whispered, smoothing her hair.

Toralei curled up, sobbing, "Please, don't tell Heath..."

The twins glanced to each other, "Why?"

Toralei trembled as she slowly rocked forward to her knees. She winced. Meowlody hissed softly. Purrsephone gently helped her to her feet, "It's okay Tora...we're here."

Silently, the twins locked eyes. Meowlody bared her teeth. She'd made her decision to hunt the hunter already. Purrsephone nodded softly against Toralei's head; she seconded it. Toralei's arms squeezed her gently as she slipped by. As soon as the door shut, Meowlody hissed, "We'll kill him."

"Meow-"

"I wanna castrate him." Her fingers flexed, manicured claws fully extended, "I'm _gonna_ castrate him. And screw Heath, if he can't protect his woman-"

Purrsephone rubbed her eyes, "Meow, calm down. Toralei needs us."

Meowlody moved toward her and nuzzled her, "I'm sorry, Purrs. We're not gonna let him just get away with hurting Toralei, are we?"

"Of course not. The pride sticks together. We aren't mild-mannered little house cats." With a gentle nudge, she nodded toward Toralei's bathroom, "Let's go offer moral support."

Gently, Meowlody caught her hand, "You'll back me up, right?"

Purrsephone winked, "I always do."

**MH**

_Chipmunks Are My Thing- That ending was so for you :3 haha_

_Biggest Fan- Well, I would, but are you sure you guys wouldn't die of the smex? Haha btw, I did a shout out to you on FB. Hope you liked it._

_Frosty XD- Thanks for the love! :)_

_SilverDancer24- Awww I hope you feel better now. -hearts- Thank you! _


	54. Out

_A/N- I know, I've gotten very soap opera, and I'm sure not everyone is gonna ship it, but the pairing got me thinking so I'm gonna run with it. Don't hate me too much ;D_

**Out**

A sharp vibration in the bed was what woke Meowlody. She felt around, eyes still closed, for the phone that had gotten trapped between her and Purrsephone after they'd passed out from pure boredom during their movie marathon. Toralei slept soundly on the other side of Purrsephone, both females iCoffins off and tucked away. Just not Meowlody's.

"Dammit" she muttered as she was forced to open her eyes to spy the spasming phone half-tucked under her pillow. She sighed, grateful it hadn't woken up her friends.

_FORTY NEW TEXTS?_

She got up and began scrolling through them, deleting one after the other without bothering to open them, all from numbers she didn't know. She didn't want to know and didn't care; hanging out with Toralei had given her that kind of mentality. But at the very bottom was a text she recognized; the Ghostly Gossip. As she read the headline, her eyes began to water.

"Purr" she gasped, shaking her sister, "Purrsephone!"

The other cat groaned and swatted her hand, "Meow, stop!"

She stopped speaking, but sat in awe. Tears silently streamed down her face. She sobbed, drawing Purrsephone's attention. Sitting up slightly, she looked at her. Eyes still half-lidded, hair messy and ears flat, Purrsephone tugged Meowlody to her side, "Let me see."

Silent sobs shook Meowlody's body. As Purrsephone sat up, Toralei stirred.

"What happened?" their best friend murmured sleepily.

The twins glanced to each other before Purrsephone muttered, "Somebody outed us to Spectra."

Toralei sat up, "What?"

"Turn on your phone." Meowlody's voice was shaky, but Toralei rolled over and did so. Purrsephone and Meowlody had a flood of texts that kept coming, but Toralei only had one.

_Ghostly Gossip: As if the Kaulitz brothers weren't enough...MEOWSEPHONE._

Toralei's eyes flicked upward to her friends, "Is this legit?"

Silently, Meowlody nodded.

A half-hysterical laugh burst from her lips, "Why didn't you guys ever tell me?"

"Because you would've laughed at us" Meowlody murmured.

"I never would laugh at you" Toralei soothed, crawling on the bed. She winced and whined softly as she sat down, clutching her waist. Purrsephone rubbed her shoulder, "Maybe you should take it easy, Tora..."

"Are you kidding? My best friends have been dating in secret, I want details."

Purrsephone smiled lightly, "Where do you want us to start?"

...

It made her sick to walk past the house, but to get up the street, she had to. Her body trembled slightly as she saw him with Kate and their baby. Shaded by the open garage door, the baby splashed against his mother in the kiddy pool while Valentine knelt outside, splashing him lightly only to be splashed in return.

Toralei's stomach turned. She rushed past and inside the gates of the Stine house, shaking lightly. The persistent pain in her waist was why she was there, the pain that only grew as her stomach did flips, as her body felt sicker and sicker.

"Toralei?" Frankie's voice was gentle as it emerged from around the back. Before she could collapse, she was supported by the warm, towel-encased arms of the Stine girl.

"I need to see your mom" Toralei whispered.

Gently being guided into the house, Toralei allowed herself to be partially held. It was fear that made her insides feel as if she'd swallowed a bottle of pins and made her heart race. What would her parents think? Would they even care? She was one of the oldest cubs, they let her wander and look out for herself. A lot of things she did because she had the freedom to, would they blame it on that?

"Mom?" Frankie asked inside the gently furnished, polished room. It didn't smell like a doctor's office, and that relaxed Toralei's frayed nerves considerably.

"Yes Frankie?" Viveka asked, looking up from her computer screen.

"Toralei wanted to see you."

"Thank you dear. Come on in, Toralei."

Frankie offered her a sympathetic smile as she let her in and shut the door. _I don't need your sympathy,_ she thought sharply. Face to face with Doctor Stine, she lowered her eyes. The words were much harder to get out than she expected. She bit her lip. She breathed. They were there, just stuck, and as she tried to force them up, tears pooled in her eyes. She had no one else to go to.

"What's wrong, dear?" Viveka asked gently.

Toralei sobbed softly and curled up, wrapping her arms around her chest to keep it together. It didn't work. Viveka got up and wrapped her in a floral scented hug, making the tears come harder. Her ears were petted gently, soothing her, but only slightly.

"Help me" she sobbed, "I-I don't know where to go..."

"Shh...take a breath, Toralei, it's alright. Why don't you start by telling me what's going on?"

Her tears came faster as she realized she should've come with her friends. But while they'd gone to handle Spectra, she'd come here. They always had each other, but for once, Toralei was painfully alone. She sobbed into her hand and murmured, "Y-You can prove someone's been raped...right?"

Viveka nodded grimly, gently reaching out to rub Toralei's arm. She found the touch comforting.

"By who, sweetheart?"

"...Valentine..."

...

"I can't believe you did this to us!" Purrsephone shouted at the ghost girl hovering by the gazebo, "Who the hell do you think you are, Spectra?"

"I-I'm sorry..." she said, genuinely taken aback.

"Who told you?" Meowlody hissed.

"Valentine-"

"Tell me you're joking" Purrsephone snarled, "You better be joking, or I'm not even going to let Toralei get her hands on him before I kill him!"

"I'm not."

Spectra seemed torn whether to ask or remain silent, so Meowlody snapped, "It's none of your business. Retract it. Now."

"Here kitty, kitty!" Manny Taur called over to them.

"Fuck off, Manny!" Purrsephone snapped. Spying the blond she-wolf across the park, she grabbed her sister's hand and led her toward Kate.

"Kate!" Purrsephone yelled.

Despite her hard attitude with the boys, when the twins approached, Kate smiled warmly, "Hey you guys."

"We need to talk to you."

"About what?" She unclasped her half-breed son from his stroller and held him, rocking him lightly.

"About that prick you're dating."

"Sounds pretty accurate" she muttered, "What'd he do now?"

"What hasn't he done now?" Meowlody said, "He outed us to Spectra. The entire school knows about us now."

"And let's not leave out how he bit Toralei."

"I'm sorry-" Kate said.

Purrsephone grasped her arm and lowered her voice, "Kate, he raped her. Whatever little spell Cupid put on him, it didn't work."

"It did" she insisted, "He hasn't gone after Draculaura. He's been really good, I promise. He won't do it again-"

"You can put a leash on a dog, Kate, but you can't make him stay."

Her face fell. She shook her head, "He's not a dog. Dogs are better behaved."

"So why don't you leave him?"

Kate's voice lowered even more, "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

They both nodded. She glanced around before rolling up the hem of her shirt. Both of them stared and Meowlody smiled, "Wow."

Kate's stomach already had a slight bump to it and she smiled as she touched it, "DJ's only a few month's old, that's why I'm waiting to tell him a few more days...I can't keep it hidden long, but still. We're having twins this time, I found out yesterday."

"Kate...you don't deserve a bastard like him."

"I love him" she murmured, "That's all there is. So I'm sorry, I'll talk to him, but that's all I can do."

"Maybe you need to get someone to talk to him for you."

"I can't. I'm sorry." She turned to go in to the cafe and glanced back, "Do you guys wanna stay for lunch with us?"

"We'll watch your stuff, but if he's coming, we shouldn't."

She nodded softly, disappointment clear in her eyes.

"I feel so bad. Why should we stonewall Kate because she's with him? I mean...I'd stay with my baby's father too, if I had a baby" Meowlody said softly.

"Cause he's trouble, Meow. He won't be good to her for long."

Kate wiped her eyes as she rocked DJ. Her emotions were a turmoil as it was with her newfound pregnancy, but having to deal with what Valentine did to everyone else took even more of a toll on her than before.

"Are you okay?"

She jumped at the gentle giant over her shoulder and nodded, smiling lightly, "Yeah. Thanks."

"You're crying" he said, indigo brows furrowing. DJ looked at him and cooed, reaching for his ivory deer horns. The boy bent down and let DJ grasp them, grinning as the little boy laughed.

"You're new here" Kate said with a soft smile, "I'm Kate, this is DJ."

"Andy" he said with a smile, "He's cute. How old is he?"

"Four and a half months."

"Wow. Just a little guy, huh?"

He had claws, but they seemed dull. He tickled DJ gently and got a squirming laugh. His topaz eyes were gentle and she motioned him forward. He turned and offered the cookie he just bought to DJ, to Kate's surprise.

"Let me get you something-" she began, but he cut her off.

"No, it's okay. He wants it more than I do anyway."

DJ seemed to echo the sentiment as he held the peanut butter cookie in his hand, licking it and attempting to bite with his sharp baby fangs. As he waved goodbye, she looked after him. An errant thought crossed her mind that she pushed away before she could dwell on it. _Why doesn't Valentine treat us that way?_

...

The hand-me-down Prius pulled into the Stine house as Heath got out. He'd been a blaze of fury when Viv called him, but when he really got in and saw Toralei sleeping on the cot, her tear-stained face on her hands, and her other arm around her knees, the fury was gone. Only a sympathy pain began to burn in his heart for his girl who'd been so brutally violated.

"Nice of you to join us, Heath" Viv's voice was joking, but he approached Toralei and ran his fingers through her hair, "Is she okay?"

Of all the years Viveka Stine had known the children on Radcliffe Way, she had never seen Heath so serious.

"For the most part, yes."

"For the most part" he repeated, stroking her hair. Her ear was flat against her head, and he softly rubbed it until she began to uncurl, purring in her sleep.

"I know you're both young, but keep her from overdoing it. She has a surprising sprain on her lower ribs and some heavy bruising on her waist, so I'm sure it'll hurt for a while..."

"How much did she cry?" he murmured, softly resting her head on his hand, "Did she tell you who did it to her? Cause I'll kill them. I swear Viv, I'm totally serious. I'll kill the son of a bitch where he stands."

"Heath..."

"Don't you dare tell me she wasn't begging for him to stop. She's hurting in her sleep, for Christ's sake, Viv, he hurt her that bad and I wanna know who."

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality, Heath. You know that. She asked me not to tell anyone. She expressly told me not to tell you, but someone has to get her home."

He scooped her up and nodded, holding her close, "I got her."

"Heath...don't do anything stupid."

He didn't answer. She had never seen the boy so serious before in her life. There was a small part of her that was proud that he finally felt that strongly about her, but there was also a large part that feared he would figure it out, and that the next thing Salem would have to deal with were the people who wanted Valentine dead.

**MH**


	55. Double Date

_And a little jump back to the future* for MisguidedGhost777 and A_T4Ever (Kit)._

_*See what I did there? :3_

_Oh, by the way...I think this is what I wanted out of my smex scenes. Be sure to grab the drool rag before reading._

**Double Date**

I moaned as Marcus's fingers locked in my hair, tugging softly. Gasping for air, I gently pushed him away. His tongue pushed back into my mouth, making me moan from the center of my being. He slid his hand under my skirt, tracing his fingers over my underwear. I flushed, unable to blush any hotter; I knew he could feel how aroused he got me. I whined. He sucked my lower lip and guided my hand to his groin.

"Now?" I panted.

"Yeah...why not now?" he asked breathlessly, "You're wet, I'm hard, let's fuck."

I gently drew back. He grabbed my hips and pulled me back. He was commanding and dominant, but not harsh. In fact, Marcus was the most gentle lover I'd ever imagined, especially for how impatient he got. I blushed as he kissed me until my thighs tingled, his hand between them, teasing me and stimulating my desire even further. My fangs longed to sink into his tender lips. He moved back and bent me over the console between the seats in his car, panting softly, "How long we got?"

I glanced at the dashboard clock, "Half an hour?" My body ached for him. It didn't matter if it was a quickie as long as I got something...and I never thought I'd feel that way about a man. Ever. Then again, I never imagined a man would make me feel like Marcus did. He lowered my panties around my knees and slid a finger inside me, making me gasp. I stretched out like a cat in heat, clawing at my blouse to get it open. He groaned, "Fuck, Sangri..."

"I'm so hot" I panted, "I need you so bad."

I heard his belt unbuckling. My body shuddered against his skilled fingers. I wondered how he learned. I cried out as he kept pleasuring me, my nails digging into the seats in front of me.

"Turn down the heat" he instructed.

I leaned forward and did so, and when I moved back, he pushed both fingers in deeper. I whimpered and panted, nearly on the verge of climax and tears, "Marcus..."

"Just because we don't have much time doesn't mean I don't want to make this nice for you. We don't get to play often."

I came with his tender touches. He made me cry with joy. He held me and let me ride it out, giving me gentle kisses. He never laughed at my tears. Making love was special to us both. He laid me down across the lowered back seat and pushed inside of me, making me moan again. He rekindled the arousal in my body so quickly it felt like we hadn't stopped from the first round. He was gentle with his lovemaking, pleasuring me in ways I was sure only he knew how to do. He removed my shirt and my bra, and I laid completely naked against his leather seats. His chest was bared to me, his jeans still on, but our bodies joined. He cupped my breasts and caressed them as he bounced my hips gently. I cried out softly, my eyes slipping shut.

"Am I hurting you?" he murmured.

I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Oh Marcus, don't stop...please...ah, please!"

Slowly filling me, pushing me past my limits and gently bringing me into another climax, he kissed me so passionately it felt like my heart could break. Our bodies were damp with sweat, and I could taste the scent of sex on the air. He groaned against my mouth as I felt him release inside me. I shivered at the sensation. We laid together, kissing each other and basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking for a while. He glanced back and sighed, "We better go meet Luc and Jon..."

"Marcus?" I murmured, caressing his chest, "Do you wanna have a baby?"

He laughed softly, "Are you pregnant?"

"Not yet" I murmured, nuzzling him.

"I do, but I wanna be surprised when we do."

We. Not just me. My body sang with unity. He kissed me again, deeply and lovingly. The feeling of his tongue lightly probing my mouth made me want to submit for another round. Simply put, I wouldn't have minded laying on the leather seats in the cold car, making sweet love into the night. He gently helped me back into my clothes, kissing over my skin as he dressed me. I petted his abs as he touched me, my hands traveling lower but being caught before they could brush his manhood. He tenderly kissed my fingertips, "We will again tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded silently. He zipped up his pants and fixed up. I smoothed my hair in the projected mirror from my iCoffin, fixing my lipgloss and my clothes. He climbed into the back to get his discarded shirt, giving me a moment to reapply perfume. I glanced back and smiled as he dressed, climbing over the seat and into my rightful place as shotgun. We matched; me in my layered red blouse and him in his red checkered button down, my black skirt and his black jeans and our matching khaki colored boots, though mine had black faux fur accents on them. The snow was thick and beginning to come down like a scene from a Christmas special. I warmed my hands in front of the heater, the heat of his body against mine still keeping mine warm.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I asked him.

"Tell me and I'll tell you" he said with his usual level of difficulty.

"Well, my mom has this perfume that I want. It's Dark Star or something, it's an Avril Lavigne, and I absolutely love it. It smells about as good as Wild Rose."

"The one I got you last year" he said with a small smile, "Don't you ever want anything bigger and better than perfume?"

I shrugged, "I don't do big things."

"Alright, then I'm getting you your perfume and we're gonna have sex all day."

I blushed, "I thought you weren't supposed to have sex on Christmas."

"What the hell did your parents raise you for?" he said with a laugh, "Mine do. I'm pretty sure everyone with a working libido has sex on Christmas. And New Years. And Valentine's Day. And-"

"I got it, baby." I blushed red and watched the lumps of snow drifting down as he pulled up outside the Hideout. The place was already packed and we rushed inside before we could get frozen alive. I grinned to Mrs. Wolf as she gave me a familiar hug, "Hello Rosie. Marc, how's your mother?"

"Fine as usual, Grandma."

"Tell her I'm gonna need to borrow Deuce for the Christmas rush."

"As usual, Gramma."

"Your friends are over there" she smiled softly, "You might want to try heavier perfume next time."

I turned red as Marcus led me away, muttering, "Thanks, Grandma."

Luc and Jon were curled up together by the hearth, seated on the stone in front of the fire pit. Illuminated by glass-encased flames, the scent of burning firewood gently coating the air, their light and tender kisses were like something out of a Lifetime movie. I clasped my hands near my heart and beamed. Their arms were around each other, their hands intertwined. Luc nuzzled his lover and earned a wide smile.

"You two are gonna make me barf someday, you know that?" Marcus said, "It's bad enough I get all the sap from my sister, now I get it from you too. Dude, you were supposed to be on my side."

"Love is magical, and so is Christmas" Luc said in a dreamy coo, locking lips with Jon again sweetly.

"What's magical is how you can make an ugly sweater the most adorable thing I've ever seen" Jon cooed back to him, cupping his face and kissing him again. Luc giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Marcus rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'm sick. I've had too much of a sugar intake. This is like Halloween when we were seven and I ate the whole pillowcase worth of candy and spent the next four hours puking."

"Ew, Marcus" I muttered.

"Way to kill the mood, dude" Jon said as he and Luc finally broke apart.

"Actually, the mood was killed when I got a whiff of him" Luc said, "Can you at least try to hide the fact that you have sex every day?"

I blushed, "How do you know this?"

"I'm half wolf, sweetie, I know everything."

"You're also gayer than a fucking rainbow, Lucas" Marcus said.

"You envy my sparkle" Luc said, winding his arms around his lover and grinning. Marcus rolled his eyes and smiled. I didn't entirely understand how they could be so cruel to each other and still love each other so much. Maybe it was the true familial bond, even though Gabriel and I had never really been so mean to each other. The worst I could've imagined was stealing each others toys as toddlers.

"Wanna share some spaghetti?" Luc asked Jon.

"Sure babe. But please, get the marinara kind, you know that vegan stuff grosses me out."

Luc stuck out his tongue. Jon nipped at it. Marcus rolled his eyes and moved to sit behind me at the fireplace, "Isn't it nice?"

The dining room was crowded but the lobby where we sat wasn't. The boys got the occasional looks from the normies passing through, but they were used to it. Marcus wrapped his body around mine and held my hands, "You know what I want?"

"Spaghetti?" I teased, "Or steak?"

"For Christmas."

I shook my head and leaned back. He softly caressed his lips over mine, "You. All day and all night. It's about blessings, isn't it? You're my blessing, Sangria Rose. And you're the best Christmas present I could ask for."

"Awww" Luc gushed, holding Jon's hands as the two sat wrapped in each other.

I cuddled into him. After a moment of inhaling the soft scent of the air I laughed softly, "And I want you. Always. That's all."

My stomach flipped. I sighed and nuzzled his arm, "I think we need to eat already."

Jon smirked as he got up with Luc, commenting to him, "Bet 'cha ten bucks she's knocked up by New Years."

I gasped, "Jonathan!"

He grinned and waved as he and Luc walked into the dining room to eat. Marcus gave me a little squeeze, "Let's work on that. I kinda wanna see Luc lose money to that."

I rolled my eyes, "And if he bets on tonight?"

"...Then I hope I'll be one lucky bastard then."

I took his hand and followed them, smirking to myself, "You just wait, Marcus Gorgon. I'm gonna make you regret making bets on me."

**MH**


	56. Burning Desire 1

**Burning Desire**

_1_

Maybe it was just the heat. That was what Clawdeen told herself as she clenched and unclenched her fists. The slightest sound was irritating. The babies were being extremely well behaved, to her shock, but her brothers weren't so much, and hearing them up and down the street with their friends like a bunch of raving hyenas pissed her off to the kind of degree she didn't even fathom. That was why she was outside, helping her mom yank weeds out of the garden by the root.

"Hey, Rochelle!" she heard Deuce call.

The weed in her hand snapped out of the earth, spraying dust. Rochelle sounded an awful lot like a girl's name...

"Bonjour, Deuce." The timid, feminine voice said. For a moment, she saw red, and then she charged down the street, "Deuce!"

He hopped over the fence, stopping her before she could attack Rochelle. "Deenie, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Who the hell is she? Why is she looking at you like that, huh?"

"Clawdeen, calm down. It's not what you think-"

"Sure it isn't, Deuce. Sure it isn't."

He grasped her hands and tugged her against his chest. His skin was still cool from the air conditioning in the house, making her irritation melt away slightly. His nose softly nudged hers, earning the involuntary exhale of trust in her mate. Her warm hands slid along his chest, her touch gentle as her claws brushed his tank top, "Deucey..."

"I mean it, Deenie. You know I'd never hurt you again." His lips tenderly found hers, making her melt. She slipped her arms around his neck, moaning against his mouth. He smiled as he pulled away after a long moment, rubbing her back, "I think you need a break, babe."

While Rochelle stood there silently, Clawdeen turned to her. The French girl's eyes widened, though she was obviously stone and Clawdeen would've done nothing but hurt herself had she attacked. Clawdeen just extended a hand and said, "Clawdeen. Respect the boundaries of my man, or else."

...

"You gonna behave?" Draculaura's musical voice carried through the bedroom. Still dressed in her pajamas, the vampiress stood at her mirror in the closet, brushing her hair out and methodically slashing off a few inches from the ends, keeping it surprisingly even. Black and pink locks tumbled to the floor in chunks before it was finished, the few stray strands clipped and the remaining brushed out again before being styled.

He watched her as she scooped up the locks, and before she could throw them away he stole one off the top, half black and half pink. She gave him a questioning look, but he just dismissed it.

"You better not be intending to clone me, Clawd."

"One of you is all I can handle, two of you would break me."

She stuck her tongue out, dusting off her palms as she returned to the walk in closet, "God am I glad we got to keep the house. I'd never be able to fit all this in a little closet."

Producing an uneven cut floral skirt and a lavender tank top, she grabbed her pair of sparkly wedge sandals before leaving the closet. He watched as she dropped them by the door, draping her fresh clothes over the bed. her eyes flashed up, "Are you really gonna watch me get dressed?"

"Well we've been married almost a year, so..."

She glanced down and blushed, toying with the edge of her cami, "Still...Christ Clawd, I gained weight, you don't have to stare at me like that."

"You're too beautiful for me not to."

"Liar" she said.

He tugged her against his body, "Want me to prove it?"

"Not now..." she said, her shy blush turning a deeper pink. He grinned, intentions clear as he tugged the short-shorts she wore to bed down to her knees. She squeaked, "Clawd!"

He crushed his lips to hers. She whimpered, melting against him. His lips traced her neck, making her sigh, "Oh baby...don't be so rough, okay?"

"Sorry baby."

She melted as his tongue traced her ear, and giggled when he pushed her cami up, "So come on, give me a striptease."

"Clawd..."

"Please? Come on woman, I'm gonna go insane from how gorgeous you are."

Their lips locked. She fell back against the pillows, letting him tug the satiny piece of clothing off her body, leaving her in just her underwear. She squirmed free and pinned him down, grinning down at him, "You're pure evil, Clawd Wolf."

He brought her in for a kiss and murmured, "And you love it, Draculaura Wolf."

She climbed off his body and continued to dress, "So where are you going lookin' all sexy?"

She blushed, "Is it that sexy?"

"To me, everything is" he said, dangling her skirt from a finger. She took it from him, blushing, slipping it on, "I didn't intend it to be."

"So what, the maul calling?" he teased, tugging her back toward him. She blushed and leaned back, nuzzling into him, "Mmm, no. Just going to get lunch with Gory and Bram."

He gave her a gentle kiss, "Have fun."

She rubbed his knee, "Wanna come?"

"Nah, you go have fun. Have some blood, gossip about the fuzzy mutts."

She climbed back on him and gave him a loving, gentle kiss. "I love you, Clawd."

He winked as he stretched out, "Love you too. Go enjoy yourself before I keep you here with me."

She nipped his lower lip and sprung off the bed, "Be home in an hour."

...

Meowlody laid out across the deck chair, watching her sister, "Well...I guess since the cat's out of the bag...maybe we shouldn't let this newfound freedom go to waste?"

Purrsephone glanced back, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Meowlody smiled and beckoned her over. The darker cat purred and jumped onto the bed, tail swishing as she quirked her head and grinned down at the lighter feline, "Come on Meow, tell me. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I want you to kiss me" she teased, leaning upward and biting Purrsephone's lower lip playfully.

Pinning her down and kissing her heatedly, Purrsephone's tail twitched in midair. The sun on her back and her sister under her, she felt their newfound freedom. Her exuberance showed in her kissing, Meowlody's back arching into her as her arms and legs wrapped around her sister's body, pulling them closer together. They rubbed against each other, purring and mewing with desire. Meowlody's fingers locked in her hair, purring and tossing her hair, "Oh Purrsephone..."

"God I love you" Purrsephone said, holding her twin sister in her arms as tightly as she could. Nuzzling each other, she murmured, "There's nobody I could be closer to than you..."

Meowlody purred and licked her face affectionately, "I love you too Purrs. Don't I know it?" Her sister's fingers tangled in her hair, their lips freely locking again. She moaned softly and trembled, giggling, "Oh god Purr!"

Purrsephone grinned and locked their fingers together, "You're right, you know, Mew. We should go embrace this new freedom. Go get Toralei and go out."

"I was thinking just you and me...not Toralei this time." Meowlody's voice was soft, slightly wary. She didn't want to tread on toes, knowing how especially close the two more stronger werecats were to each other. But gently, Purrsephone squeezed her waist and murmured, "Where to?"

Meowlody squealed and clung to her, "Wherever, let's just do something!"

Being tugged to her feet, Purrsephone laughed. Her twin's joy was infectious. Meowlody tugged her close and kissed her again fiercely, completely absorbed in the newfound joy of their out-in-the-open relationship.

But when the door opened, the twins quickly broke apart, Meowlody's face flushing. There was still someone who didn't know that they would rather keep it that way; their dad.


	57. Burning Desire 2

_Quickly- Just in case nobody noticed, I do mesh the books and the webisodes and my own brain in here, so bare with me, I know things aren't always right (Like book Billy not being able to be visible...or Spectra) but they're a mix. So...yeah. Sorry._

_2_

"Hey."

Spectra jumped slightly, but smiled when Billy came up behind her. His arms draped over her, making her smile as she nestled back into his black tee shirt.

"Hey" she breathed, looking up at what little of him he was letting her see.

"You're upset" he said, taking a fully visible form beside her.

"I think I finally took things a little too far..." She frowned, her dark eyes traveling to the ground as her plum-glossed lips became a scowl. Billy's arms tugged her onto his lap and she squeaked in surprise, her hands darting out to stop her from passing through his chest if she fell. His hand ran along her arms, "Does it take you a lot of effort to stay solid?"

She shook her head, "Not when you've trained yourself enough."

His hand ran to the velvet bodice of her dress. She exhaled in near-relief, melting in his arms. He guided her onto his lap in plain view of everyone else, beginning to caress kisses over her exposed collarbone. The coldness of her body ached. She longed for her skin to grow warm with his touch like a vampire's did. He shivered. Her skin chilled him; he didn't have to say so for her to know. She frowned. He poked both of his index fingers into her cheeks and forced her lips into a smile that gradually became a real one as she smacked his arms, "Dammit Billy!"

He laughed, "You're too beautiful to pout, you know that?"

She shook her head, "I worry about you, Billy. You and your necrophilia."

He pulled her hips down against his sharply, making her gasp. He shivered and sighed, "You're not a corpse, you're a free spirit."

"I make you freezing cold, and I screw up everybody's lives."

"Bull" he said, drawing her close.

"Name one thing I did right" she said.

"You and I, in your bedroom, a little too long ago."

She tugged away, "I mean besides sex."

"Well, you gave our friends sexual freedom. You foiled the plans of a pedophile, you probably ruined Valentine, educated the masses, kept everybody in the loop about just about everything..."

"Don't make me feel better" she said, "It was rhetorical."

He sighed, became invisible, and she watched as-simultaneously- two vampires tripped over the air. She shook her head and watched as Billy snuck behind the popcorn vendor and stole a handful, returning and becoming visible. She laughed and leaned in, kissing his buttery lips, "Billy...I really love you."

He popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth, "I love you too, Spec."

She smiled and chewed it with a sigh.

"Do you still get to digest things?"

She shook her head, "Eating is really useless...but sometimes I do it just because I can. It's not like it goes anywhere."

He wrapped an arm around her, "So let's go swipe a few invisible bites from people's food at the Coffin Bean."

Glancing to him, she caressed his face, "You're right. You are the one thing I did right."

She disappeared like a puff of smoke, but so did he, his hand seeking out the cold and feeling it lace between his fingers.

"The only difference between me and you is that they can go through you."

...

When Toralei woke up, she glanced to her window to see the boy with the spiky red hair sitting outside on the ledge.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Can I come in?"

She nodded, shifting the blankets over her body. After her bath, well into the wee hours of the morning, she'd slipped on an oversized shirt and crawled back into bed. Just the shirt; her body hurt too much for much more covering. The sprains and bruises may not have added up to much, but to her they were a reminder. She curled up under the sheet and looked at him as he came in. His eyes were gentle as he crawled into bed with her. She crawled backward, away from him. He frowned, pausing where he was, "Toralei?"

Her muscles locked and her eyes filled with tears as she felt her flashback.

_Valentine had her pinned with her back to the tree. She could feel the bark tearing into her shirt. Her claws were in his back, scratching him, begging him to stop and screaming at the top of her lungs as he moved from the bloody, aching wound on her neck to kiss her harshly. She'd screamed and cried as he forced her legs apart, forcing himself back inside her, against the rough bark of the tree..._

But instead of the tree, it was her headboard, and Heath hadn't removed the blanket from her lower body. He held her wrists, stopping her from clawing him, his voice gentle as he smoothed her hair. She was sobbing.

"Toralei, please don't cry. It's okay, it's okay, you're safe."

"Y-You...you know?" she wept, throwing her arms around his neck. He was warm, gentle and soft, the complete opposite of Valentine. He'd been an arrogant, somewhat narcissistic player, but he was a dork. He was a sweetheart. He'd needed someone to be possessive of, and he found it in her. When his arms wound around her, his hands gentle against her back, she lost complete control of her emotions and the dam of tears came rushing out. He held her gently, rubbing her back and the back of her neck, rocking her and showering her in kisses. Eventually, their lips connected gently, over and over. She collapsed in his arms, her gentle, warm loverboy. He would keep her safe. He laid with her in bed, wrapping her in his arms and smoothed her hair, "I love you Toralei. I love you so much, nothing is ever gonna change that. You're my ghoul. And I'm so, so sorry I didn't protect you."

Coming from Heath, that meant more to her than she ever would've imagined. She buried her face into his neck, letting him hold her, and she let his gentle hands travel her tender ribs, soothing her aches with warmth. It was almost as if he'd been told everything. She shook her head, knowing it was impossible and melted against him. He was better to her than anybody else could ever have been.

...

Just as Spectra and Billy were leaving the Coffin Bean, Draculaura walked in. She beelined for the couch that held her best friends and sat beside Bram, "So, what am I missing?"

"Oh nothing" Bram said innocently as Gory cupped the side of her neck, smirking slightly.

"Good" she said, "Cause I would've felt like the third wheel from hell walking in on that hickey."

"Much more than a hickey" Gory said softly as she ran her red-tipped fingers against Bram's lower lip. He took them in his mouth, cleaning them off before lowering his mouth to her artery again, brushing his tongue over the wound to seal it. She blushed and looked away as her best friend gripped Bram's shoulders, whimpering softly in delight. The two shared another passion-filled kiss before breaking apart, curling up with each other instead.

"Well, now I do feel like the third wheel."

"More like the fourth" Valentine commented as he sat.

Lala shot a glance to her friends, "What the hell, Gory?"

"He made himself at home. And he also told me you've been ignoring him."

"It's not your business who I ignore and who I don't."

"Draculaura-" Valentine began.

Gory checked her phone, "Hm. Never mind."

Valentine's eyes fell, "Please hear me out. Please."

"I don't have to listen to you or anyone like you."

"You don't have to but I'm begging! Draculaura, please!"

His voice was so desperate that I looked at him, "Why don't you beg Kate for your forgiveness? I'm sure she's the only one who cares."

He got up quickly, his teeth bared. He looked as if he were going to slap me. Gory shifted. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was just daring him to. She was just like Clawd with me; if he touched me, she'd break his hand completely off and shove it down his throat.

He was smart. He left without another word.


	58. Burning Desire 3

_3_

"Thank you, so much. I mean it" Kate said with a smile as Andy shut the kitchen window. "I haven't been able to get it to open since I got here."

"Ah, it's no problem" he said with a slightly sheepish look.

"You know you're welcome here anytime. DJ just loves you." As she set down a bowl of ice cream and a sandwich, the jungle boy's eyes lit up. He wordlessly sat down, "For me?"

She nodded, "Who else?"

He blushed slightly. She leaned on the table and lightly touched his antlers, "Are they real?"

He nodded, his blush growing.

"How did a guy like you end up stranded on a deserted island?"

"I shipwrecked. When Mr. D colonized it for his beach house, he kinda took pity on me. He let me stay. I have this power...n-never mind, I don't wanna scare you."

She sat beside him curiously, "Now tell me...what do you think could scare me?"

He looked her over and scooted away a bit. Her arm was propped up on the table, her legs crossed under her skirt at the knee. Interested eyes flicked to his position. "I'm a monster, Kate."

"So am I" she said with a small shrug, "We all are."

"I'm a real monster, not like you. You think you're a monster because you freak out at the full moon..." he hesitated and then reached for her hand, his palm up on the table. Her free hand rested in his. He caressed the back of her hand tenderly, "When people react to me...when they hate and fear me...I lose control. I turn into a monster. And...I kill them. And when I wake up, I'm usually covered in blood, and I don't remember everything. And I have to run away. Skull Shores was the one place I didn't have to do that. Being here...it's much scarier than being there. Much, much scarier."

"I doubt you'd hurt anyone here. You have no idea how strong we are...Andy, you doubt yourself so much. But I don't." She moved closer, her nose twitching slightly. Her gentle eyes were partly glazed and a flicker of passion lit them, "You know I'm a wolf. You know wolves can smell pheromones, can't you? And God, Andy...yours are strong...you've never had a mate before, have you?"

He remained silent, watching her intently. She pushed his chair back and seated herself on his lap. Her fingers caressed his hair. He kept his breathing even, surprised to feel the force with which the monster inside him pushed to be free. His arms snaked around the little blond werewolf on his lap, his fingers locking in her hair. She bit her lip; the gaze in her eyes purely wolf. She licked her lips as she leaned in, whispering his name. It had never sounded so dirty or so sweet.

"Andy..."

He wanted to kiss her. He needed to kiss her. He was losing control and he felt it. The door slammed and she jumped up as if awoken from a dream. He jumped too, his eyes jumping from her to the ice cream as he began to pick at it. She gently pushed the chair back in that she'd been in and she turned toward the door.

"Bloody fucking hell" another male said as he strode in. Andy could tell, this was DJ's father. He threw out an empty cup and put his keys by the door.

"Long day, Val?" she asked, going to him.

He shrugged her off, "Not now, Kate."

"But, I have something important-"

"I said _not now_, Kate!"

She looked crestfallen. Valentine noticed him and snapped, "What is this?"

"This is Andy, Val...he helped me fix the window. He's staying for lunch." Kate's eyes were full of tears. Somehow, Valentine's negativity was drown out by Kate's pain. It felt very familiar to him; just like the explorer who found him, so long ago...

Valentine scrutinized him and walked off. The moment he was gone, it was like the string holding Kate's heart together snapped. She fell apart and he got up, going to her side. His arms wrapping around her, she turned and clung to him, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry-" he murmured.

She shook her head. She couldn't speak, her tears coming too quickly for her to force out words between sobs. He stood with her and stroked her hair. The rapid beat of her heart against his chest gradually calmed, her sorrow soothed with his affection. She glanced up to him and shook her head, "I shouldn't still hate him..."

"If you hate him, you don't love him."

"You don't know how it works" she whispered, "I'm sorry, Andy..." Softly, tenderly, her lips pressed to his for the briefest moment before she followed her chosen mate up the stairs.

...

Operetta re-entered the house in time to hear the fight of the day going on. Apparently the love in Cupid's spell was more like obsessive devotion, on both of their parts. It was horrible the way Kate and Valentine "loved" each other; every move they made was bordering on homicide.

"It can't be mine. You said it yourself, he's too nice. You want me to be more like him."

"I never said I slept with him Val, fuck! I deserve better treatment than this!"

"You deserve a cage and a leash, dog!" he snarled.

She hit him. Operetta cradled her stomach as she ducked in her bedroom. She didn't want to hear them screaming at each other. She didn't want to hear it when he'd hit her back, or when they'd have angry sex that would eventually turn into makeup sex. Not when the sting of Flynn's rejection still made her rage burn hot when his name entered her mind.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she heard Kate scream at him, several decibels louder than usual, "You're the whore, Valentine, not me! You went after Toralei Stripe, not me!"

Operetta buried her head in the pillow and curled up tighter, her hand flat against her stomach. "If only" she whispered, followed by a rueful laugh, "If only everybody saw what idiots they were being." The words weren't just meant for Kate and Valentine. It was for he-who-would-not-be-named, as well.

...

By the time they returned, Clawd was out with Romulus as he'd promised. The cubs had been asleep for quite some time, and Gory made herself at home as Draculaura proceeded with her business.

"You know what you need to get your mind off him, La?"

"If you say ice cream after everything we ate..."

Gory's arms wrapped around her waist, "I was actually going to say a woman's touch, but if ice cream is what you want..."

Lala smiled and sighed, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Why? Because I'm the middle ground between your husband and your best friend, and I bite more often?"

She giggled, "No, because you love me. Very few people-"

"Let me stop you there. That's bullshit and you know it."

Pinning her to the counter, Gory leaned in and nipped her closest friend's lower lip, "Clawd loves you. Your family-your entire fucking pack-loves you. And while most vampires are queen bitches...you have quite a few wrapped around your little finger."

Lala kissed her shyly, "Thank you."

"Oh Christ, D, kiss me like you mean it." With a smirk, Gory initiated their kiss, pulling her close and locking her mouth with Draculaura's. The smaller vampiress whimpered, running her delicate hands up her friend's sides.

"Hey, La, we're-..._Damn_" Romulus said as Lala broke away from Gory, her cheeks flaming with shy blush.

"What?" Clawd asked as he walked in behind his friend.

"When are you mutts ever gonna stop cock blocking me?" Gory asked as she leaned on the table, "Because seriously, I should be able to make out with my best friend without interruption."

"Go ahead" Romulus said.

Lala and Clawd both shot him looks. Gory smirked, "Well...I see why you like him. But, on one condition..."

Clawd edged toward the door, "Gory...I don't like that look..."

"What?" Romulus asked.

Gory motioned Lala to sit on her lap, "Why don't you boys give us a little kiss?"

Romulus moved toward Lala and Gory grinned, "Ah-ah...I meant each other."

Clawd ducked out before she finished her sentence.


	59. Burning Desire 4

_4_

They waited until the night was partly underway, as usual, to be together. Purrsephone's fingers caressed through her sister's hair, the moon shining behind the curtains, their room bathed almost completely in darkness. Meowlody, purring with delight, leaned over and turned on a lamp.

"What're you doing?" Purrsephone asked.

Meowlody scrambled out of bed and flipped the lock. She looked at her darker counterpart and smiled, "I wanna have some real alone time. I'm sick of being scared we're gonna get found out..." Her boldness faded as quickly as it came as she walked around to Purrsephone's side of the bed, climbing in over the sheets and seating herself on her sister's lap, "We tease each other...we fool around...but I wanna be with you tonight, Purrs...everyone already knows, and they think we've had sex..."

Purrsephone looked away, "I...I dunno..."

"Please?" Meowlody's soft lips found her twin's. Purring in delight, Purrsephone's tongue pushed eagerly into her sister's mouth. Meowlody arched her back as her tail flicked eagerly back and forth, "Please, Purr...I really don't wanna wait...I trust you. I want you."

"You might regret it" she murmured, "What about when we're older? When you want someone else?"

"You're my first kiss...my first love...and I don't think I will, Purr, and I know I won't regret this..."

The darker feline laid back and looked up at her sister. What became contemplation changed to admiration, "Okay Mew. I'll make love to you."

Meowlody smiled and laid down on top of her, kissing her lightly and slipping her lower body under the covers, "Thank you, Purrsephone..."

She was gently silenced with a kiss, "Thank me later."

...

Heath was jolted awake by his iCoffin on high, as if the piece of machinery could sense the caller's urgency. He picked it up without looking to see who it was, "Hullo?"

"Heath?" an unfamiliar voice said, "This is Amelia Stripe, Toralei's mother?"

His heart jumped into his throat as he sat up, "Hi Mrs. Stripe...what's up?"

She was quiet for a moment before she said, "Honestly, I don't know. Toralei's locked her bedroom door and she woke up screaming bloody murder...and she won't open the door...I know you were probably sleeping, but-"

"It's okay, Mrs. Stripe. I'll be right over."

"Thank you" she murmured before hanging up.

He pulled on a pair of pants and an undershirt, stuffing his iCoffin in a pocket and washing up a little before he took off down the street. He didn't bother coming in the front way, choosing to climb up to her window like he did before. A burst of flame shot from his finger, the force of it pushing the lock back and he pushed up the window, "Toralei?"

He climbed in, jumping into the bedroom, "Tora?"

She was curled up between the dresser and the corner, shaking like a leaf. Her green eyes were wide, tears streaming from them lightly. He knelt down and cupped her face, "It's okay. Toralei, it's okay. You're safe."

She blinked and sobbed, her arms slowly unwinding from around her torso to wrap around his neck. Her white crop top was shredded slightly; her bruising visible to him. His eyes caressed her as he lifted her, nuzzling her softly, "It's okay."

She shook as he laid her down in bed, "Heath..."

"It's okay" he repeated, "You're safe with me."

She nodded, her hands cupping his face as she kissed him hungrily. His eyes widened slightly as she pulled him down on top of her in bed, her legs wrapping around his waist. Gently, he pushed her back, "What're you doing?"

"Trying not to be scared anymore" she whispered.

He shook his head, "Toralei...don't. We have all the time in the world."

"Shut the window" she whispered.

He got up and did so, even locking it for her. She looked at the bed then back at him, "I'm sorry."

"About what?" he murmured as he climbed into bed with her, "Being scared? You never have to apologize for that, Tora."

She curled into him as he brought the sheet up over them. His hands drifted over her stomach, feeling her bruised ribs, her tender waist. She nuzzled into him and whispered, "Heath...thank you for this..."

"I'll stay, you know. I'll stay with you until you tell me it's okay to go."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled in, "I'm just scared it'll never be."

"Who did this to you, Toralei?"

She hesitated and murmured, "It's not important." Softly, she kissed his chest, cutting him off with a soft nuzzle, "Please stay...I need you here."

He nodded against her head, his arms wrapped tightly around her, "You know I can't say no to you."

...

It was long after Clawd had fallen asleep. The babies were fast asleep, but she was wide awake, because she knew he'd strike again. She knew what she did. Hell, half the town must've. But did anyone ever think of stopping him? He was a vampire. He was old. He was powerful. He'd been more powerful than her. She shuddered, sitting on the couch in the dark, remembering the way he kissed her. The memories made her want to vomit. An icy chill had settled in the pit of her stomach as she sat, alone in the darkness, listening to the breathing of her mate and her children, and beginning to pray.

For about an hour, she watched the iridescent blue numbers on the media center tick by, minute by minute. When 3:54 struck, a knock sounded at the front door. She got up and opened the door, unsurprised when she was met by the partially clothed Gory on the other side.

"You know, I couldn't sleep either." She kept her voice soft, "Bram was happy to shrug it off for now, but I knew you weren't okay."

"He did it again" she whispered, "I know he did."

She shut the door and flipped the lock, wrapping Draculaura in her arms. Against Gory's satiny nightgown, she clung to her and shivered. "You don't know what it's like...to be taken advantage of like that..."

"Doubtful" she whispered, "Vasile made me a killer, you remember that?"

She nodded and curled up to her on the couch, "I'm worried. I'm just...you remember that night."

"It was 5:24 when you came stumbling back in" she murmured, taking her glasses off to rub her eyes, "And I'd been scared...almost all night...scared that you were dead. Scared because I loved you so much. Because we loved you so much...and all we could do was wait because we didn't have a trail to follow...Sometimes I wish he would've taken me instead. Spared you from all this."

"I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"He is your worst enemy" she whispered and looked down to her, "But I love you enough that I wanna take the fear away. I just wanna hear you tell me it's okay."

"Kate needs him. Or I would've let Clawd kill him back at Prom..."

"Do you have feelings for him?" she whispered, "Be honest...because I don't know what to do anymore. I don't wanna believe you're so forgiving."

"I don't...I'm too scared of him for that." She laughed softly as she looked at her closest confidante, resting her hand on her knee, "I thought I could make myself be his friend...care for him...maybe treat him like a normal person...but every time I look at him I feel the pain he caused me all over again, and I can't."

"Do you care if I kill him?"

"Of course I do. I can't live with the killing I did on my conscience...I can't live with telling you to do it for me."

"Then I'll do it and not tell you."

Lala's hand squeezed Gory's, "Don't. Please. It's not my judgement to pass."

"Someone's got to, and if you don't and Kate won't, who will?"

As Lala leaned into her, Gory's arms wound around her and she laid back on the couch with her, "You have no idea how many people would kill for you Lala."

"You and Clawd."

"And the rest of this damn street."

Laying her head on her best friend's shoulder, she yawned, "4:22."

"Go to bed, La."

"You too" she said with a light nudge. But when she glanced up, she saw that Gory's arm was draped over her, protectively, and she shook her head, tugging the blanket over the back of the couch and over them both.

When Clawd wandered downstairs in the morning, he saw them both and texted Bram. _Found her._

**MH**


	60. Fractured

_Another future-jump-onesie! :3_

_Now, I did upload early just because I had a power outage this morning and needed to make sure SOMETHING got uploaded, but now that I have and see the great news, I need ideas for story covers! So if any of you have thoughts on what the covers for the Clala Saga books (or even Monster of a Life) should be, add them into the review!_

**Fractured**

The moon was out. While it was time for all the other wolves to indulge themselves and embrace what they are, it was time for Conner to hide.

He furiously scrambled to chain himself to the concrete walls, weighted chains at his wrists, ankles, torso and throat. He knew he was a killer; he knew he lost control. It was why his memory lapsed. Each new death weighed heavier on him, until he felt like he couldn't bear the burden anymore. He couldn't risk it now; not now that he had his family.

He glanced in desperation to the rising moon and made sure the locks were secure before the change began. It was as if he were thrown from a wild horse. No longer did he have control; the animal took hold. He howled and roared as the change began, the transition between man and beast bordered on excruciating pain.

"Daddy?" Jakob asked, peeking down the basement stairs.

_No,_ he thought as the beast he'd become began pawing the floor, choking them both in an attempt to get to the warm-fleshed child. It was the first time he was aware of his actions. Because of that, he began to fight them. Tiny footsteps went stair by stair; such a little boy and such wide gaps...would he have time to double back?

"No! Jakob, run!" Conner managed to snarl out between the wild roars of the animal he'd become.

"Daddy? You're scaring me..." He saw the fair-haired little boy. Teddy bear clutched in hand, button-down pajamas, even if it was the dead of summer. If he had the strength, he would've killed the beast inside him for threatening his cub. Jakob's sleepy eyes widened and he started running back up the stairs. But he dropped the bear, and it fell to the floor at the foot of the stairs. A chain snapped at his left ankle; he was thrown from the horse again. The creature he'd become began to salivate. Wild, scarlet eyes intent on the kill. Jakob whimpered as he walked down the stairs. He was shaking. Tears streamed from his eyes.

_No, forget the bear, go back! Dammit Jakob, go back!_

The other chain snapped. Even if it was cutting into his neck, making him gasp and struggle to breath, he yanked on the collar. The weighted restraint around his torso was beginning to snap under pressure. He could feel a fissure forming against his abdomen, the wild anger and delight built in the animal's body. He was cut off from his senses. Jakob grasped the bear, close enough to feel the wolf's hot breath. He shook, "Daddy?"

The wolf snarled in his face. He turned, the worst mistake he could make. But the door opened at the top of the stairs, and the wolf calmed instantly. Moving back and becoming sedate, he laid down and curled up slightly, like an overzealous guard dog. His ruby eyes watched as Grace scooped up her terrified son, kissed his face and placed him at the top of the stairs.

"Conner! Stop this, now!" She seemed surprised to see the animal's steady gaze on her face. There was a look in his eyes that made her shiver with an unknown coldness. The animal's eyes were intelligent, totally human. Step by hesitant step, she approached him with tears in her eyes. She knelt beside him, her full trust in him, her hands resting gently on the top of his head. He nuzzled them, yawning lazily.

She removed the collar and looked into his eyes. Stretching out, rolling his shoulders, he laid back down, "Hello, love. I kept my promise."

"Stephen" she whispered, "H-How..?"

"Reincarnated, love. Given, I tend to lose touch with reality when the moon is bright and the wolvesbane blooms..." He smirked and propped his head up on his hand, "But sometimes, it sharpens what was left behind."

"Don't. Don't do this."

"Do what? Return?"

"I love Conner...I've finally found my peace with you being gone, and now you want to come back, to take this over again...It's not you I love anymore, it's him."

"The boy's only an illusion, Grace. He is all of me that I could be, as human as I could be. He's a mongrel mutt. Not even pure."

She stood, "You heard me, Stephen, I want him."

"Even beyond death, my love? You knew I would return. You know I'm who you really want. You only love him because of the way he is-"

"I love him for him!" she snapped, "I love him because he is exactly who he says he is. No pretenses, no hiding, Conner gives all of himself, all the time. He loves me, with all that he is. And I love him. I didn't let them keep me from you, Stephen, I can't let you keep me from him."

He nuzzled her warmly and murmured in her ear, "If that is what you wish, my love."

"Why did you do that to him? Killing people..."

"Someone had to drive him here, Grace. Someone had to drop him on your doorstep. He just needed the right incentive." He laid down, stretching out, "Come...lay with me."

"Will he remember any of this?" she murmured, laying down beside him. His arm wrapped around her waist, "No, darling. He is a bit of a fractured boy. I only come to the surface when I can...which is very rare. But, if you wish me away, away the beast and I shall stay."

"I want Conner and only Conner" she murmured.

He leaned in and kissed her lips, "Whatever your will, my love."

She wrapped her arms around him as he blinked rapidly. His eyes fluttered closed, his head buried against her shoulder. He raised his hand to his head as though he had a headache and groaned. Holding him against her, she ran her fingers lightly through his hair, "It's alright, love."

"Jakob" he said as he bolted up, "Did I-?"

"No, he's fine. And so are you."

His eyes fluttered shut lightly as she touched his face. He melted against her touch, "You?"

"Fine, my love."

She unlocked the restraints around his wrists and torso, caressing his hair. He nearly collapsed from exhaustion, his eyes locking with hers. The gentle blue had returned. She helped him stand and return up the stairs.

Jakob was clutching his bear, waiting for them, "Daddy not scary anymore?"

"No, cub" Conner said as he scooped Jakob up in his arms, "I'll never scare you again."

Grace watched as Conner tucked their son into bed, smoothing his hair and giving him a comforting nuzzle. Jakob laughed, petting his fur. Jokingly, Conner thumped his foot on the floor.

When Jakob had begun to drift to sleep, he went out in the hallway with her. She caressed the same fur on his jaw that her son had and smiled, "How much of that do you remember?"

"Struggling to get free...lusting for blood...and then waking up in your arms."

She softly brushed her lips over his, "Let's just say I know what I'm doing, taming you."

He smirked slightly and picked her up. She bit her lip to stifle a soft sound of surprise. He looked at her with pure, irrevocable love in his eyes, "Leave it to you to make a wolf a house pet."

"Well if you're a house pet, you should at least let me ride on your back."

He raised a brow and caressed his lips over her ear, murmuring to her, "I'll let ya ride somewhere else if you behave."

Her cheeks colored lightly with blush as she wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, you naughty boy."

"Damn right. And I love you too."

The moon hadn't fully risen, and Connor nudged the door to their bedroom shut.

**MH**


	61. Outlaws of Love

**Outlaws of Love**

_*Continued from Burning Desire 4- if you don't like girl/girl smex, proceed no further_

For a long time, they laid together. Pajama bottoms had been discarded to the floor, their hands roaming each others' bodies through their light, satiny sleep shirts. Purrsephone moaned openly at her twin's claws gripping her hips, her kitten tongue caressing her throat. She licked her lips and purred loudly, wriggling against her, "Meowlody..."

The lighter cat blinked and blushed, lowering her gaze. She purred, her tail swishing, "Can I take care of you first?"

Her pupils dilated with lust as she thought of all the dirty things she wanted to do to her more innocent counterpart. She nodded slightly, petting Meowlody's hair with approval. Her twin was more on the delicate side, and her only fear for indulging her passion was that she would be too rough and scare her off. Meowlody's cheeks remained lightly pink as she stripped Purrsephone's shirt from her body, her eyes widening slightly and lips parting. She shivered, glancing up to her nervously, "Purr..."

"It's okay" she soothed, caressing the soft white hair under her fingertips, "Do what feels right."

Meowlody shed her own shirt and hooked her thumbs into her underwear. Giving her sister a sweet, innocent look, she glanced from her face nervously downward, "I don't know what I'm doing."

Purrsephone tugged her close and took over, pressing Meowlody's back to her chest as she moved her hair from her neck. Meowlody moaned, welcoming the soft licking that began their foreplay. She mewled as she was bitten, panting and purring as Purrsephone's hands cupped her exposed breasts and slowly began to tease them. Her head fell back against her, knees weak with ecstasy. She purred and gasped as the heated touches traveled across her stomach and to the untouched space between her thighs.

"Ah! Purrsephone!" she cried in delight, her hips bucking against her twin's fingers. Purrsephone reveled in her sister's moans until she paused, "Mew...do you trust me?"

Panting, she nodded, "So much...oh please, I want more..."

She continued the soft touching, feeling Meowlody grinding back against her as her tail snaked around her waist. Meowlody purred loudly as she understood, opening her legs a bit more. Tenderly, Purrsephone kissed her and murmured, "It's gonna hurt..."

"Take me" she whimpered, nuzzling her, "Please."

With her tail pressed into her gently, she shuddered against her sister's lithe body. It had been the subject of fantasy for her for years, and now...

Meowlody cried out as her virginity was taken, her claws digging into the mattress. Purrsephone lightly kissed her, rubbing her thighs, "I'm sorry."

"I'm okay..." she panted softly. Her eyes betrayed her pain, and Purrsephone removed her tail, frowning as Meowlody curled up on the bed under her.

"I'm sorry" she repeated, caressing her lover's hair.

Meowlody smiled, though it didn't entirely reach her eyes, "I wanted you to. You took me...I'd rather it be you than anybody else."

"I still knew I'd hurt you."

"It's supposed to hurt" she said with a small smile, "At least you were gentle. Can we try again? I think I'm ready now." Emboldened by the passion still in her sister's eyes, she stripped her of her remaining covering and pulled her in for another hungry kiss. Meowlody's hands began to roam her as her tail pushed inside her once more. She gasped and shivered, biting her lip, "Oh...fuck...it feels so good..."

"Meow..." Purrsephone murmured, "I want you too."

Kissing her eagerly, she dragged her claws down her sister's back, "Harder...harder and I will..."

"Demanding, aren't you?" Purrsephone asked, obliging her with a nip to her ear.

Meowlody responded by pushing her tail between her sister's legs. Purrsephone gasped, her eyes widening as her sister's relentless thrusts gave way from pain to pleasure. She shivered and let her head fall back slightly, "Oh god Meowlody..."

"Purrsephone!" she cried out, her claws creating small scratches on her sister's back as she reached her first climax. Shortly after, Purrsephone purred loudly and shivered, meeting her own.

Meowlody laughed between pants, "Really helps to have a tail now, huh?"

Gingerly, Purrsephone lowered herself beside her sister, "Wow...ow..."

"Sorry" Meowlody murmured with a gentle nuzzle, "I thought it might feel better if I kept going..."

Purrsephone blushed, "Ow."

"Delicate, aren't you?" she teased, rolling over on top of her. They both giggled and shared a kiss, Purrsephone jumping up to pin her sister to the pillows and kiss her deeply. Satisfied, Meowlody began to purr against her mouth, bringing her sister's body against hers. They laid tangled in each other on top of the sheets, just kissing for a long time. Meowlody finally laid back and looked at her twin, caressing a path from her cheek down to her heart, "Was I good enough for you?"

"Good enough?" Purrsephone's brow furrowed as she brought her closer, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're talking about how guys could be our first time, and we might end up married and pregnant and regretting all this...but ever since I was little I wanted you. And when I found out how sex worked..." Her cheeks pinked, "I wanted you that way too. It hasn't just been sudden, Purr...I've always wanted you...and I want this to be the point of no return. I wanna be with you now like everybody else gets to be together. I wanna have sex more, and go out with you...and I wanna be with you...always..."

"Do you know what you're saying?" Purrsephone whispered.

"I do. I love you...I just want you to love me too..."

Their lips connected gently, "I do. Or else I wouldn't have made love to you. Mew...I've always wanted you too. If you trusted me enough to be your first, can you trust me enough to be your only?"

Meowlody turned out the light and leaned over her,. Her eyes shone under the slight moonlight, her white fur glowing. Purrsephone's eyes hungrily took her in.

"Make love to me until the sun comes up, then."

...

When they woke up, it was noon, and both of their lower bodies ached. Meowlody stretched out and curled up in her lover's arms, purring softly. With a gentle nuzzle she woke her twin to an agitated hiss, "Ah fuck! Meowlody!"

She giggled and rolled on her back, "Sorry."

"You're just like a man!" she scrunched up her nose, laying on her back beside her. Meowlody rolled on top of her and cuddled up. She smiled lightly, "You really think a man could do that to you with his tongue?"

When her sister blushed, she grinned like the chershire cat, "Come on Purr, it's time to let me be dom...in the shower."

A moan of delight slipped from the darker cat, "You're hellbent on filling all my fantasies, aren't you?"

Grinning, Meowlody wrapped her legs around her and lifted her up. They both squeaked as Meowlody carried her, struggling a bit, "Tell me when I'm halfway there."

"On the fantasies or the walk?"

"Both."

"You're halfway to the bathroom...not even close with the inside of my mind."

"Oi" the other female exhaled as she set her down on the counter. Purrsephone tugged her close and smiled, "Kiss me, and you'll finish another one..."

Just as their lips connected, they heard the door to their bedroom swing open. The lock had been picked. Meowlody squeaked and jumped into the shower, quickly turning on the water. Purrsephone grabbed her robe and winced slightly as she belted it.

"It's after noon, you two ever coming down?" their mother asked as she cracked open the door.

"In a little bit, Mom" Purrsephone said as she brushed her hair, "I'm waiting for Meow to get out of the shower."

"Well hurry up, your father's coming home to take us to lunch in an hour."

As the door shut and their mother's footsteps faded, Meowlody sobbed. Purrsephone slipped out of her robe and locked the bathroom door, braving the cold water to climb in beside her lover and hold her.

"Meow" she whispered, "It's okay."

She shook her head and sobbed, "I'm scared..."

"Don't be" she whispered. Her lover trembled in her arms, though. They both knew what being discovered would mean. The yelling would be a good part; he'd speak to them. But then he'd stop. He'd treat them like they were just people, like his daughters were long dead and gone. Meowlody was still worried about the fragile balance of their family, but Purrsephone didn't. Her lips softly traced her twin's, and she melted. Her arms wrapped around her sister's neck and her lips parted in submission, allowing their tongues to dance once more.

The sweetness of her sister's lips made her realize that anything was worth giving up for this; anything without a doubt.

**MH**


	62. Blood Red 1

**Blood Red**

_1_

He was my life from the moment I found him.

Soft, golden hair. Brutal, lethal, but tender and gentle when he wanted to be-even submissive.

No matter what was going on, we made love every night. It kept us as intimate as we'd once been. It kept us in the present and out of the past.

Bram was my life. It was only fair I traded mine for his.

...

"Babe? Babe, you'd never believe what just..."

Bram's excitement was still in his eyes as I turned to him, cradling our baby in my arms. He moved to my side and wrapped his arms around me, caressing his fingers across my cheek, "I got a painting into a gallery in Portland. I'm meeting with someone tonight to get a little extra money for us."

I smiled, rocking Gabriel, "I'm so proud of you, love."

He tucked his arm under mine, "He's getting to be a big boy."

I glanced back to him and caressed his face, "Want me to come with you?"

Pressing us both against him, he ran his hands over my hips through my skirt. I melted against him. His lips gently descended on mine, my heart jumping.

"What I want is to have my wife ready to celebrate with me when I get home" he purred into my ear, lightly caressing his mouth over it. I bit my lip to stifle a moan, allowing one of his legs between mine. He teasingly licked my lip, "I want nothing more than your happiness."

"You cause my happiness every day" I smiled, glancing down to our baby, "You've given me everything I've ever wanted."

He gently kissed Gabriel's forehead and then my lips again, "And I want to continue to do so."

I set Gabriel down in his bed, wrapping my arms around my love's neck, "Then when Gabriel is a big bigger...I want another baby."

He paled, "Gory...after what happened last time..."

"We have time now" I whispered to him, "Time to lay in bed together and keep the baby safe...it'll be better this time."

"We'll talk about it" he murmured.

"I can get it out of you" I teased.

His hand smoothed over my stomach, his mood sobered by the memories of our child being forcibly taken out of me. The blood...the agony, I remembered it all. I grasped his shoulders and kissed him hungrily. He gently pulled away, "Gory-"

"Kiss me. Dammit, just kiss me."

He growled and pulled away. I glanced to Gabriel, watching him sleep, and walked past him out into the hall. He followed, grasping my arm. I would've snapped at him, but his mouth covered mine hungrily. He pushed me against the wall and forced his tongue into my mouth. I moaned against his lips, slipping my fingers into his hair. My legs wrapped around his waist, my back arching into him, "Bram!"

His fangs traced my neck. He grasped my chin in his hand and turned my head, forcing me into submission. I loved it when he laid his claim to me. His fangs grazed my skin, making me tremble, and I waited with lustful anticipation for the bite. He ran his tongue over the artery and kissed lightly, "Tease me, I'll tease you."

"Oh I hate you" I whimpered.

"Bullshit you do" he said with a smirk, "You hate me so much..." I gasped sharply as he began grinding into me, my nails digging into his shoulders. "Wanna rephrase that?" He murmured into my ear.

I was helpless to his teasing, helpless to the feeling of his body against my own. "Please" I whispered.

"When I get home" he whispered.

"Bram" I pled, looking up at him, "Please."

He drew back. I grasped onto him and tugged him to me, kissing and biting eagerly. He ran his fingers through my hair and grinned, "Alright...leave a bite on me and I'll leave one on you."

Gently, I took hold of the buttons of his shirt and opened it. The smooth skin of his snow-pale chest was exposed to me and I bit down. His blood welled up against my mouth. I kissed it away, running my tongue against his wound, my arms wrapping around his torso and keeping his body pressed to mine. I didn't wanna let go. His wound healed against my mouth, though, and he nudged me up. I bared my neck eagerly and let him sink his fangs in.

Being bitten was pure euphoria. It felt like a shot of opium into my blood. Eagerly, he drank the blood from the wound. I melted into his arms, tugging lightly on his hair. He laid my head on his shoulder, drinking until my wound healed, sealing it with kisses. He caressed my hair and murmured, "I want you to take a nap. Recharge. And then, when I get home..."

I caressed his cheek out of reassurance, encouraging him to keep his sweet little murmurs in my ear.

"I'm going to make gentle, passionate love to you until we fall asleep together."

"I'm not so sure about the gentle part, but the rest of it I like."

He laughed and kissed me softly, "I'll wake you when I return, my love."

"Don't be out too late."

He grinned and gave me a tender kiss, "Be home soon. Promise."

...

Unease in the pit of my stomach woke me. I lifted my head and rubbed my blurry eyes, feeling around for my glasses.

"Bram?" I called out, "Bram?"

I climbed out of bed, walking downstairs. The house was quiet and dark, the way I'd left it. Checking the clock on the mantel I sighed, pacing to the door, "Where are you, Bram?"

I took the stairs two at a time back to the bedroom, picking up my phone and calling him. It went straight to voicemail, twice.

I called Draculaura.

"Love, you know I adore you, but it's three thirty in the morning and I just went to bed-"

"I need to drop Gabriel off with you. I need to go find Bram."

...

Dawn was approaching. I was getting tired, having remained a bat so long and covered land, combing back and forth across city and forested terrain. The sky was growing quickly lighter.

Finally, I picked up the scent and descended.

Exhausted, I pushed my heels into the moist earth and supported myself against a tree. My spine turned to ice as I heard him cry out.

"Oh god" I whispered to myself.

I crept over and watched as the sky lightened, as people were gathered loosely around my mate. He was bound and on his knees, harshly beaten. I knew he wouldn't make it to dawn. His head was hung, blood soaking the front of his shirt, his skin ashen. His chest heaved with his breaths, and I could do nothing about it. Nothing but hope that my half-baked plan would work. The sun rose. Heat made me want to wince away; I didn't have sunscreen on, and my body lusted for the shadows, but the old man had a sword. A fucking _sword._ And he was raising it to my mate's neck.

"No!" I screamed and darted out.

His head snapped up. His eyes were dark, but I had no strength to do anything but fight. My heart wouldn't be able to fight it. I grabbed the two closest to me and snapped their necks; feeding was not a priority. The other two rushed, the old man looked unfazed. I slammed one back as if he were a fly to be swatted. He slammed onto a branch, blood streaming over his mouth as the impaling took place. The young hunter that had charged backpedaled. Bram's eyes widened. I picked up the other boy's switchblade and twirled the sharp point against my finger.

"Tell me...how eagerly do you serve the _God_ that tells you paradise is an eternity on your knees?"

"Oh God" he whispered.

"Gory" Bram whispered.

I watched the old man hesitate. I didn't. I cut the still-beating heart from the young man's chest. Bram showed his fangs hungrily. I whipped the knife directly through the older hunter's windpipe, regretting nothing as he fell. Dawn was rising fast; I knelt beside my mate and let him lick the blood from my fingers. Freeing him, hauling the bodies to him, he fed hungrily. Very little blood remained on the earth as he grasped my hand and bolted for a crypt built into the earth. He snapped the lock on the door and pushed me inside.

The smell of human remains had long since faded. The air was stale, though, and he cracked a pane to allow fresh air in. A sliver of light struck the earthen wall. He snapped the bolt into place, fitting the pieces together and keeping the lock intact as best he could. As he slid to the floor, I moved to his side and knelt beside him.

"Bram" I whispered.

He closed his eyes, his breathing still heavy. I caressed his face, laying down beside him. "Oh love...say something...tell me you're alright. Oh Bram, please, please..."

His arm snaked around my waist and squeezed my hip gently, "I can't wait for sunset..."

I gently kissed his jaw, helping him sit up. He hissed in pain, crawling into the corner beside me. His chest heaved, his head resting on my chest. He grit his teeth, baring his fangs.

"Shit" he gasped sharply as I opened his shirt and caressed his chest. I felt his chest, trying to fix the splintered bone. He groaned, grasping my hands, "Stop...it'll be okay."

I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his chest, "I'm sorry love."

He leaned back against my shoulder, "May I?"

I offered my wrist and let him bite down. Cradling him against me, caressing his hair, I hoped my blood would be enough to ease his pain.

"My poor love" I murmured as I pressed my cheek to his head.

He kept drinking. My head rested back against the wall. Small tears ran from my eyes. Gently, he kissed my wrist and drew back, giving my lips a gentle kiss. "Remember when I told you we'd never have to sleep in a coffin again?"

I nodded and held his head to my chest, "We won't have to again. Just rest, my love. I'm here."

His head rested on my chest once more, and I watched as his gentle ruby eyes slipped shut. I gently rubbed his chest and silently promised myself that I would get him home safely, no matter how.


	63. Blood Red 2

_2_

Howleen rolled over and moaned, curling up in a ball. She leaned over, grabbing her garbage can and throwing up. Her skin felt like it was crawling and her vision hazed.

"Mom!" she screamed as her vision cleared slightly, just enough to see that her body was empty, but blood was the majority of her vomit.

Harriet's eyes widened as she saw her daughter leaning shakily over the edge of the bed, hardly strong enough to sit upright. She guided her back against the pillows and stroked her hair, "Howleen, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't know" she whispered, tears running out of the corners of her eyes, "I don't know..." She struggled to climb out of bed and collapsed beside the garbage can. Her skin was coated in sweat, her shirt sticking to her skin. Howleen sobbed, her eyes glassy and face flushed, "Make it stop..."

"Clawrk!" Harriet shouted as she lifted her.

He met them at the base of the stairs, "What happened?"

"She's sick, I have to get her to Viveka. I need you to look around."

Howleen curled up and howled, "Mama!"

A scowl crossed his face, "Which-?"

"I don't have time, you find out!" Harriet shouted as she held Howleen tightly and rushed out of the house.

Clawrk's claws extended for a brief moment, the urge to kill whomever had harmed his daughter too strong to imagine. He ascended the stairs to her room and began to sniff around.

Perfume, linen and blood scented the room, along with the leftover smells of food from the day before. He found the source of the scent in the trash can; a plastic cola cup. Liquid wolvesbane.

...

Howleen's breathing was finally steady as she laid on the hospital table in Viveka's study. Loyally, Harriet sat by her side, caressing her dainty red curls.

"Leena..." she murmured, rubbing her arm.

"It's alright, Harriet. The wolvesbane is out of her system now. She'll be alright" Viveka Stine's tone was optimistic as she put a syringe to the IV in Howleen's arm and injected thick, red liquid into the bag.

Harriet sniffed, "Vampire blood?"

Viv nodded, "It'll boost her healing. She'll be back on her feet in no time."

As soon as the red traveled through the tube and into Howleen's bloodstream, she twitched and whined. Harriet ran her hand across her daughter's clammy forehead.

"She was so sick..."

"Have things been going well with her lately?" Viveka asked.

"She's been healthy until now. She doesn't get sick often, Viv, you know that."

"I mean socially. No problems with her friends, or school, or Deugi?"

"None, why?...Viv. You're not seriously suggesting-?"

"It looked straight ingested, Harriet. Either she was poisoned and didn't know it, or it was a suicide attempt-"

Harriet stood up. Her eyes were golden with fury, "Viveka, she was slumped over her bed, pleading for her life. I know my daughter. I know she's done some stupid things, I know she's had a lot of pain, but nobody who wants to die screams for help."

"They do if they regret it" Viveka murmured, "And I just want to explore every possibility-"

"It's not a possibility, Viveka! She's a Wolf, she has a mate, she has a family and a pack! She wouldn't kill herself!"

"She didn't try" Clawrk said, walking in with the cup in hand, "There's a needle mark in the top. She probably turned her back on the drink for a second and it was injected in. My daughter was poisoned, Viveka. Now I wanna learn who did it, and I want the scent. And you're gonna let me take it from there."

"Clawrk, I can't-"

"You can, and you will. And everybody's gonna turn a blind eye like they do in this town, because whoever did this to my cub is gonna get what they deserve."

Howleen had begun to stir and whimpered, "Mom?"

"I'm here, darling" Harriet cooed to her, as if she was a baby, "You're safe now."

"I'll call Sam" Viveka said, "Just worry about her, Clawrk."

The door busted open. Harriet didn't perk up, but Clawrk did.

"Where is she?" Deugi half-snarled.

Howleen's eyes opened and she pushed herself up, a smile crossing her face, "Deugi."

He went to her side and grasped her small hand in his larger one. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, running the backs of his fingers against her cheek, "How ya feeling, baby?"

"I think I lost that ten pounds I wanted to" she teased.

He frowned, "Don't joke."

"I'm in pain" she whispered, laying back, "My whole body hurts."

"What can we do, Leena?" Harriet murmured as she caressed her daughter's hair.

"Nothin', not that I can think of..."

Deugi cupped her face, "You're gonna be okay."

Her eyes fluttered as she pressed a light kiss to his palm, "Thank you for being here..."

"Howie called. I thought I was gonna lose you." His hand cupped her cheek, "I wasn't gonna lose you."

"Deugi..." she whispered, caressing his face, "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead, "Rest, babe. Rest."

...

The sun had slowly begun to dip behind the horizon. I gently caressed Bram's cheek. I'd stayed awake all day, no matter how exhausted I was. I wouldn't let anyone attack while he rested. I wouldn't let him be in pain. He nuzzled my hand and groaned, "Gory? Time is it..?"

"Sunset" I whispered.

He pushed himself up and hissed, grasping his torso. I stood shakily and wrapped my arms around him. He softly kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair, his fingers gentle on my cheek, "Did you sleep at all?"

"No" I whispered.

He was limping slightly, his arm around me, "It's alright..."

"It'll be alright when we get home."

Supporting each other, we left the crypt and started down the road. Two sitting ducks, vulnerable, weak...

Headlights pierced the twilight. I curled my lips back over my fangs. Then, I saw the ornate trim of a black roadster. My heart soared, "Draculaura!"

She pulled up beside us and got out, beaming from pointed ear to pointed ear. She helped me get Bram settled into the partial back seat before grasping me tightly in her slender arms. I tilted her face upward and kissed her exuberantly. She turned deep pink as she kissed back, shy in Bram's presence. He laughed softly, "As hot as this is girls, can we not do this when it's probably painful to fuck?"

I held up a finger toward him. I could almost hear him rolling his eyes. She pushed herself back and gasped, breathing heavily, "Gory..."

"Thank you" I whispered breathlessly, "Thank you, beautiful." I kissed her again. She moaned and whined, her arms around my neck. We kissed for another long moment before she let go and drew back, touching my lips, "Let's get home...we can kiss more there."

Her cheeks were pink, her face slightly flushed. I knew the ulterior meaning to her words and couldn't help but grin, "I've corrupted you, my innocent little flower."

"Oh please" she said, climbing in the driver's side, "I was plenty corrupt before we slept together anyway."

I hopped over the door and leaned over, kissing her cheek. She put up the hood and glanced at me, "Gory..."

"Can we go, seriously? I'm feeling like the third wheel to my wife and her best friend!" Bram snapped.

I kissed her lips gently, "I love you too, you know."

Her cheeks colored bright pink, "I love you too."

"Gory!" Bram half-whined.

"Oh shut up, I would've died for you! You know I love you!" I leaned back and locked lips with my mate. Lala pulled out a little too quickly, jerking me away from Bram and almost into the dashboard.

She turned red, "Seatbelts, everyone."

"Selfish" I teased.

"Flustered" she replied.

"And so watching this when we get back" Bram muttered as she pulled away.


	64. Blood Red 3

_3_

They laid together, their arms wrapped around each other like usual. Meowlody's head rested against her sister's naked chest, her tail lazily stroking her thigh. The warm glow of love filled her heart as her body sang with the aftermath of lovemaking, her body totally relaxed, "I love you."

"I love you too" Purrsephone murmured, smiling as she let out a long yawn.

"Sleep" Meowlody murmured, snuggling up to her, "Was it better this time?"

"It's always amazing, Mew..."

Both had begun to drift into a light sleep before Purrsephone's ears perked. Her eyes widened, but it was too late. The door opened and she looked up like a deer in headlights.

Their father's expression was of confusion that quickly turned to anger, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Meowlody awoke with a start, clutching the sheets to her chest, "Daddy?"

His lips curled back over his teeth. Meowlody shrunk back. Purrsephone's arms wrapped around her, "Dad, leave her alone."

"What the hell has been going on with you two? Are you..._sleeping together?_" he spat the words like they were dirty. Meowlody lowered her eyes, tears running over her face.

"Making love is more accurate" Purrsephone said. Her heart was pounding, racing so badly she could feel her arteries and veins doing their work, but an eerie calm had spread across her body.

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

"You're excused!" she replied, "What do you want, an apology? I'm not going to apologize for making love to the woman I love!"

"You're never going to do it again" he snarled.

"Wanna watch me?" she challenged. Meowlody's head lifted as she watched her sister stand up to their father. He yanked her out of bed by her hair. Meowlody pounced, scratching his arm, forcing him to release her. She grabbed ahold of her sister and clung to her, shielded behind her. He snarled sharply and raised his hand to backhand her. Purrsephone hissed, shrinking back slightly.

He lowered his hand and glared at them both, going silent. Meowlody caressed her sister's back and nuzzled her.

"Animals. The both of you are no better than animals."

"At least animals have the freedom we don't have."

"Then consider yourselves free. No daughters of mine are going to carry on like this."

Purrsephone flicked her tail as she wrapped Meowlody in their bed sheet, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out. I can get a job at the maul, I'll have rent on the first."

He slammed the door on the way out. Meowlody broke down in tears and clutched Purrsephone. At first, the darker twin thought they were tears of sorrow, but as she began to laugh, she realized they were tears of joy.

"You did amazing baby" Meowlody murmured, brushing her lips lightly over her sister's neck.

"Thank you" she whispered, caressing her hair.

"Should we carry on some more?"

Her tone was shy and sweet, but her face were teary and her eyes betrayed her worry. Purrsephone climbed in bed with her sister and curled up with her, wrapping her tail and warms around her as she tucked her in, "Not tonight. You need to get some sleep."

Meowlody snuggled into the spooning, "I love it when you hold me. It makes me feel safe."

"You should feel safe. I'll always protect you" Purrsephone murmured in her ear.

Meowlody blushed and closed her eyes, "I'll protect you too."

"You dropped out of karate, remember?" Purrsephone teased, "Leave the ninja skills to me."

"Go to sleep" Meowlody murmured, nuzzling into her arms.

Burying her face in her sister's hair and taking deep inhales of the scent of her shampoo, Purrsephone began to purr soothingly. The tender purr made her sister's muscles relax, her body grow lethargic as she drifted into a sound sleep. Eventually, the sound of her own purr mingling with her sister's steady breathing made her fall asleep too, taking in the scent of her love.

...

As Toralei awoke from her nightmare, she bolted into the bathroom. Her body shook as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She could still feel Valentine's body against hers, the harshness of his mouth on her neck. Her stomach flipped and the rest of her dinner came up on its own will. Shaking and clutching the counter slightly above her, she held her stomach to calm the sea waves in her gut. The memory made her sicker than the flu ever had. Calming her racing heart with the thought of Heath's return in the morning, she stood and flushed, washing her hands and face before brushing her teeth.

She spit in the sink and looked at herself. Dark circles under her eyes marked every nightmare she'd had since that night. Her lips had healed from the bite marks, though, courtesy of Heath's gentle kisses. She smiled as she touched her lips; he wasn't afraid to touch her. Even Meowlody and Purrsephone treated her like a trinket held together with super glue, as if one wrong move would break her. Gradually, Heath had warmed her up to his touch again, he'd made her fall in love with him all over again. He was so gentle as he stroked her hair and skin. They hadn't returned to making love yet, it was too soon for that, but she let him touch her more and more. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, exhaling softly.

"I wish you were here" she whispered to the air, "I don't think I'm ready to be alone yet."

She was exhausted, but the idea of his warm arms holding her wasn't enough to calm her down. She _needed_ him there with her.

She wandered back to her bedroom and picked up her iCoffin.

_I can't sleep_, she texted him.

_Neither can I, _he replied almost instantly.

_Come over. Had a nightmare. Body hurts._

_Y?_

_Threw up. :( The thought of him makes me sick. Too scared to sleep._

There was a long moment before he replied, _How long has this been going on?_

_Since that night. You know that._

_Are you pregnant?_

She stared at the phone before replying, _How can I be?_

_Did you get your red?_

_Heath!_

_Did u?_

She thought back and paled. Her hand clamped over her mouth as she hit the Call button. He answered on the first ring but stayed quiet.

"I didn't...but stress makes me late, and I'd call this stress..."

"I'm not dumb, Tora...when were you supposed to get it?"

"Like a week ago" she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"You'd probably start showing if it's his..."

"Don't. Just don't say it, Heath...if I'm pregnant, it can't be his. It has to be yours. It has to. I won't have his baby, I just won't. I can't. It'll kill me. I...I'll kill myself. I can't."

"Tora. Tora, hey, hey, stop. Stop that" his voice was soothing, stopping her from going on any more. "You won't hurt yourself, okay? I can't let you do that."

"What am I supposed to do, Heath...if I'm pregnant, the baby's his..."

"No it's not. It doesn't have to be. Maybe I got you pregnant before he touched you."

"Why are we even discussing this?" she hissed in a pleading voice, "I'm not pregnant! I can't be pregnant!"

"Maybe we should go see Frankie's mom tomorrow? Together?"

"Heath...I'm not pregnant..."

"And if you are?"

The tears she was holding back ran over her face. She didn't care if he could hear, she broke down crying.

"Baby, baby...calm down...It's okay. Even if it's not mine, I'm not gonna leave you. I'd be a real dick to leave you with a baby on the way."

"Stop saying that" she sobbed, "We're too young, Heath! We're too damn young! I can't handle a baby now!"

"Yes you can" he whispered in her ear, "Toralei, we wouldn't be the only ones. Just think about it, cause it seems logical right now."

"Oh god" she sobbed, "I had a couple drinks that night. What if I hurt the baby? Oh god Heath, what if I hurt our baby?"

"It's okay baby. Viv's gonna find out for us. I can talk to my mom in the morning if you want? We can start picking out stuff, I think she still has the book my name came out of...Toralei. Stop crying baby."

"I'm so scared" she sobbed, "I'm not a good mother figure, Heath. I'm a bitch! I'm a certifiable bitch! And you're...you're a playboy! We'd be horrible parents!"

He laughed, "I know that wasn't funny, and it's probably true, but you'd be surprised. My parents were the same way."

"Look how you turned out!" she wept.

He laughed even harder, "It's good enough for you. Baby...baby. Calm down please. Do you want me to come over? We can snuggle." His tone was gentle, not patronizing. She took a deep breath.

"Please."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Sure enough, she rose and paced the room. Not even ten minutes had passed before she heard him climbing up the gutter outside her bedroom window. She opened the window and let him in. He crawled in and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"I'm so scared" she whispered.

"Not of Val anymore, huh?" he murmured.

She glanced at him, "You knew?"

"Like anybody would let me get at him, babe. Viv told me not long after I left."

She looked at him, "You asshole..."

He kissed her gently, "You knew I knew. Why'd that come up now?"

"Because, Heath...I really want my first baby to be yours. And my second...and any others."

He rested his warm palm against her stomach, rubbing through her shirt, "You want a boy or a girl?"

"As long as they have ten fingers and ten toes, I really don't care...do you really think I'm pregnant?"

His eyes were full of love as he nudged his nose to her, "I kinda hope for your sake. Cause it makes me wonder how Kate can stand him if wet dreams about him make you puke."

She laughed. It sounded strange to her; she hadn't laughed with anyone but him since that night. And she was laughing out of pure joy. Her hand rested over his, "I kinda wanna be pregnant too. It means you'll stay with me and my melodramatic ass."

"Your ass is great, don't blame your ass" he said as he lifted her up and laid her in bed. She purred, allowing him to crawl in beside her and wrap her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and smiled at him, "Do you think this'll fix everything?"

"I think it already did." He kissed her forehead gently, "You're really smiling."

"It's because I'm really happy."

The sincerity of her words made her smile even more as she nestled into his chest, "I'm really, really happy."


	65. Blood Red 4

_4_

"It's hard, isn't it?" Olivia asked as she looked at Clawrk while he fixed a flat on the construction truck, "Being the alpha, I mean."

"Nah. Not as hard as it could be."

She bit her lip as she watched him. Tanned muscles flexed as he lifted the truck without a jack. She knelt beside him and handed him the wrench he was reaching for.

"Thanks" he grunted, popping the tire onto the axel and replacing the hubcap. She watched as sweat beaded on his skin and rolled down his naked chest.

"Why doesn't Harriet help you with these things?"

"Cause we've been together almost twenty years" he said as he released the truck, letting it bounce down on the fully inflated tire, "The novelty of watching me do man's work wore off after Clawd started keeping her up until four am and I slept, cause I had work."

She laughs, "Why do all of you men act the same?"

"Cause we sorta are" he said with a laugh, "What, Vlad do that to you?"

"Vlad helps out with Grayson, Vladimir? Not an ounce of help."

"Hey, I helped" he said as he cleaned up his tools, "I changed plenty of dirty diapers and spent plenty of time up late with them. I just didn't do it as often as she did, and I've gotta give her the mother of the year award for that. Especially considering it was one after the other until after Nino was born."

"I can't even believe you had that many kids at once" she said with a small smile.

"Sometimes I wonder how we did too. Half the time we were half dead from exhaustion by the time we crawled in bed. I know Nino happened on a full moon. Only time I had any energy by the time he was born."

She laughed and he grinned, "After him? Not even on the full moon. Not even close."

"What about now?"

He glanced back at her as she traced her claws over the hood of the car.

"What're you getting at, Olivia?"

"It's been full moons. It's been almost a full two months since I last got laid, and it's driving me nuts."

"Whataya want me to do about that?"

Her eyes locked on him. She walked up to him, her hips swaying as she did so. Her arms slid around his neck as she put her high-heeled foot up on the handle of the drawer at his side. "I want you to take me up against the car and show my husband what a real man does when he loves his wife."

He growled, his eyes burning gold, "Take your hands off me, Olivia."

"Oh come on, Clawrk...just one time. Just once. I just need a little something, just to make him jealous. He loves competition you know. He'd love to fight for me."

He pushed her back and growled. She growled back.

"You wanna know what a man does when he loves his wife? He takes care of her and only her. Your marriage ain't my problem, Olivia."

She grasped at his arm, "Clawrk, you're the alpha! The alpha's allowed-"

"I've read the damn book, now back the fuck off!" The double timbre of the Alpha reverberated in his voice. She slunk backward, whimpering in submission and fear. He bared his teeth, "Any other alpha can do whatever the fuck they want. I've got my loyalty and I'm not about to break it for some bitch in heat."

She bared her teeth at him, "You have no idea what you're missing."

"Yeah, I do. Another one of Dracula's sloppy seconds."

She snarled in fury and took off.

"Thank you" Harriet murmured as she left the doorway, nuzzling into her husband's chest. He could feel the quickened pulse of her heart against his and he nuzzled her affectionately.

"You know I would never hurt you. Ever." His lips caressed her forehead, his fingers gently running through her hair.

"She's right..." she murmured softly.

"On what? That she can't keep her marriage together? Babe, I know it's not her fault that he's got the track record he's got, but when she decides to fuck around in my pack, she's gonna get the alpha."

"You could have her if you wanted to" she murmured, glancing down, "I don't know why you'd want to keep to me when you could have that. She's younger, she's...she's absolutely gorgeous..."

He started laughing. She smacked his arm, "It's not funny!"

"It is to me" he said as he continued to laugh, "She's too damn young. And she's like every other girl, there's nothin' special about her. Not to me."

"You're just saying that."

"You're the only woman I'm ever gonna want, Harriet. Ever." He held her face in her hands and softly kissed her lips, "I promise."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, "Draculaura knows."

"Clawd doesn't. I get the feeling she's gonna keep it that way."

"Thank god he doesn't study anything" she said with a soft laugh.

He nudged her face up, holding her chin in his hand, "And I better never hear you say again that anybody else is prettier than you. Cause next time, I might just toss you into the back of the truck and show you just how damn pretty you are."

She nipped his lip lightly, "I love you Clawrk."

"I love you too" he murmured, "But you know that already."

...

As Toralei woke in the morning, Heath was right beside her. She edged out of bed and took her fresh clothes into the bathroom. As she stood in the cold shower, letting the water wash over her fur, she thought long and intently over what she was about to do. She was scared. She was thrilled. She decided she was hoping for a boy. Just one, because she didn't know if she could handle two. She'd have to find a job that would let her take time off when the baby was born, because Heath's garage band would never take off.

As she dried off and dressed, she smiled at herself for the first time in weeks. Her bangs were growing out, they were going to need to be cut. She knew she'd need new clothes. She bit her lip and touched her stomach. She knew how it had been with the vampires; the baby couldn't be Val's. It had to be Heath's. That meant she had another eight months, at least, to plan.

"Heath" she murmured as she shook him awake, "Come on, get up. I wanna go before my parents get up."

He groaned, "What time is it?"

"Eight."

"On a _Saturday!_"

"On a Tuesday" she said with a tiny laugh.

He raised his head, messy red hair sticking up in all directions, "If I didn't love you, this would be unacceptable."

Tugging his hand, he finally crawled out of bed, "Okay, okay, at least let me piss! God! Who'd peg you for a morning person?" Shoving his phone in his pocket he entered her bathroom. She could barely contain her excitement.

"Alright, time to go" he said.

"You washed your hands, right?"

He looked at her, "Seriously? What am I, five? Of course I did."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Toralei. Just because I don't feel the need to shower after sleeping doesn't make me dirty."

She took the stairs two at a time and paused before the white board on the refrigerator.

_Gone to see Mrs. Stine! Hopefully great news. Be back soon. XOXO Tora_

"Well you're certainly happy."

"I most certainly am" she said as they walked out, hand-in-hand. It wasn't too hot yet, making her smile as they walked down the street together.

"What if you're not?" he asked, glancing to her.

"What if I am?"

"You weren't so happy last night."

"I slept on it."

"So did I. Maybe you're right. Maybe it is just stress and all. Tor...what if you're not? Seriously? Because this is the happiest I've seen you in weeks. I don't wanna lose you because of this. I don't wanna see you devastated because we're not having a baby."

"Heath...being with you is fixing me. Not the idea of getting pregnant."

"I know that. But I'm saying, we just made a huge leap forward...if you go back to waking up at three am, screaming your throat raw...I don't know if I can handle it."

She looked away, "So you'll leave me if I'm not pregnant?"

"No. No, that's...just look at me! I will never leave you, but I don't want this to be a setback. I fucking love you. Nothing, and I really do mean nothing, is ever gonna change that. I'm just scared...for the both-maybe-all-three of us."

"You don't have to be" she murmured, "I'll be okay. It's one step at a time."

Viktor's car was backing out as they walked up. He waved as they walked inside.

"Hey Dr. S!" Heath called.

"Heath" Viktor said in the same way Headless Headmistress Bloodgood did. It made Toralei giggle. She ran for the house in delight, "Heath, hurry up!"

"Chicks" he muttered as he went after her.


	66. Blood Red 5

_5_

"I tried to cheat on you."

Vladimir smiled slightly, "How'd that work out?"

Olivia slammed her hands down on the desk in front of him, "Goddamn it, look at me! I just want you to look at me! I just want you to pay attention!"

He looked up at her, "Do you want me to apologize for working?"

"Yes!" she snapped, "I want you to apologize for leaving me here all alone half the time, making me wait for you all night, with a baby that you helped create! Dammit Vladimir, I married you! I want to see you!"

"I'm right here, there's nothing keeping you out."

"No, just the stack of papers on your desk and the computer screen."

He leaned back in the burgundy wingback that functioned as his office chair. "Olivia, I have to wonder what your point is. You can come in here, there is nothing stopping you. I have time for you, you're the one not taking effort with me."

"Don't make this about me!"

"If you're so displeased, then take a lover. My wives have before."

"I'm not your vampire whores. I love you. And I just wanted to make you jealous."

"I'm not jealous of Clawrk Wolf. I have respect for him and even more respect now."

She curled her lips back over her teeth, "You will be done in an hour, and you will join me in bed."

He smirked softly, "Alright, Livvy."

"Don't patronize me, Vladimir."

He glanced up to her and took her hand, "I'm not." His lips caressed the back of her hand, making her anger at him begin to fade. "I'll meet you there, my love."

She gently pulled away and returned to their room. As she changed into the gold silk nightgown he loved and crawled into bed, her eyes grew heavy suddenly. She laid back against the pillows, falling quickly asleep, neck bared.

The fangs that sunk into her neck were not hesitant.

...

Toralei's mother beamed as she watched her walk in, "What's the news, dear?"

She glanced back to Heath with a smile, "We just went to see Doctor Stine."

She hesitated in her cleaning, "Why? Something wrong, dear?"

"I've been...sick lately. And I know I haven't told you why, but-"

"I think I got it" the death glare she gave Heath was obvious, "Is it his?"

"No, mom, I-"

"Then you're getting rid of it, aren't you? I love you darling, but you don't need a reminder of this for the rest of your life, do you?"

Heath's jaw dropped. He leaned over and muttered to Toralei, "And I thought the day I told my mom I got you pregnant was gonna be bad."

She waved him off like a fly and stared down her mother, "What do you mean by that? It's my baby, I make the decisions."

"And I'm your mother. Toralei, I didn't mean to harm it, of course not, I mean...if you don't want to carry it, that's alright, if you do, there's always adoption-"

Toralei moved away from her mother, "I can't believe you. That's how you'd treat my baby, isn't it? Your grandchild!"

Tempers flared. Even Heath knew to stay out of it. "I'm your mother! I know what needs to be done to protect you!"

"And my child?" Toralei hissed at her, "You'd kill my baby if you thought it would protect me?...Fuck you. Just...fuck you!"

"Toralei-"

"I'm not even pregnant!" she yelled as she started to climb the stairs, turning back just in time for her first tears to fall, "Viv said it was a physical response to my pain. That once I calmed down, everything would be right. Nice to know whose side you're on!"

"Toralei!"

"I'm leaving!"

Just as her door slammed, Heath ran upstairs after her, opening it and shutting it after himself, "Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know" she said, tossing her old Fearleading duffle on her bag, "Somewhere."

"Hey, don't...don't do this to me. Don't go anywhere."

"What do you want me to do, Heath? I'm tired of this! I'm tired of being treated like a child! I'm sixteen! I have my licence for Christ's sake! I'm a year away from graduating, I'm a year away from voting, I'm a year away from legal marriage and getting pregnant if I want!"

"Then stay with me" he said, grasping her hand. Tugging her close, he wrapped her in his arms, "Marry me."

Her eyes widened as her hands rested on his chest, "You're joking."

"I'm not. I'm totally serious. My parents love you, they wouldn't care."

"Heath..." she whispered.

"Think about it. Even if you don't wanna marry me, I'd be there with you all the time. We could see what it's like being married before we do."

"You really wanna marry me?" her tone was surprised and amused at the same time.

"Yeah I know, I know, I propose a lot...but I mean it this time. The past couple weeks made me realize just how important to me you are. So yeah...I wanna put a ring on your finger. And I wanna be with you."

Melting in his arms and snuggling into his chest, she smiled and sighed, "I love you Heath."

He held her as tightly as he ever had, "I love you too."

...

Bram was still sleeping in his soft pajama pants beside me when I woke up. I kissed his jaw lightly and tucked him in, smoothing down his soft, golden hair. The smell of freshly cooked meat reached my senses and I grinned.

I couldn't resist darting to her side and tugging her against me, "So what 'cha making?"

Lala jumped and blushed, "Some rare steak for you and Bram..."

I hugged onto her tightly, "Thank you."

She smiled, "It's nothing...really."

"Would it be inappropriate to tell you just how wildly amazing you are and how irrevocably I find myself in love with you?"

She gently pried away, glancing down into the skillet.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't be with you" she said quickly, "I love Clawd."

I burst into laughter. She glanced back at me, "What's so funny?"

"Oh god, I love you, I really do" I said between laughs, "I'm head over heels for you, love, but I wouldn't leave Bram for you either. There's a hierarchy of my loves and he ranks before you, I'm afraid."

She smiled, "So what does that make me?"

"Hm" I shrugged, "My little wifey."

She blushed, "I worry about you."

"You love me" I teased back as I stole a wayward piece of chopped meat, licking my fingers to soothe them from the heat of the buttered pan. She glanced to me and quirked her head, "How don't you burn yourself?"

"Sunlight burns. Flames?...you've never seen your dad get thrown into a fireplace, have you?"

Her eyes widened, "You have?"

"A story for another day, love...let's just say I know another reason as to why I love you."

Her eyes widened even more, "Oh my god. No. Don't say it. No!"

I nodded.

"Oh god, Gory!"

"It was a council meeting, and it was not my fault!" I said. I paused, licking my lips lightly before murmuring, "He has a really nice body for an old guy."

"You whore!" she yelled at me.

"Hey, yours is nicer. But then again, I like a nice ass."

I pinched at her and she squealed, jumping away. I wrapped my arms around her, letting her nuzzle in, and she laughed as I tickled her lightly. Her eyes locked with mine as she beamed, "Thank you."

"I'd never make you choose, La. Just like I know you'd never do it to me. And besides..." I whispered in her ear, "It's not cheating when our men have requested it."

She shook her head, "It wasn't cheating in the first place. I wouldn't cheat on Clawd. Sleeping with you isn't cheating, you're you."

"Ouch. I love you too."

...

As the man in black returned to his car, the sheepish young assistant sitting shotgun held a trembling tablet, "M-Mr. Rasputin?"

"Da?" he said.

"Y-Your...I don't know if I should call her daughter, but the girl you sired is safely home..."

"Good. It was just a little business I had to take care of."

"Y-You didn't kill someone, did you sir?"

He glanced in the rearview mirror. As the light flicked off in Dracula's place, the Wolf girl emerged from her garage, calling back, "I'm fine mom! Jeeze! I'll be careful!" Mounting her bike, she took off down the street and right past the car.

"Apparently not" he said, "But that can always be fixed..."

The nervous young man's eyes widened, "No. No, you're...Mr. Rasputin-!"

"Oh shut up, Nathan. You're paid to keep my books, not kill werewolves."

He slowly pulled away from the curb and began to pick up speed behind the flame haired little wolf. She was relaxed, aware of the space between the car and her bike. He revved the engine and murmured, "Let's see what Italians can do."

On the quiet, relatively abandoned street separating Radcliffe Way from Riverfront Park, the engine was gunned. She whipped her head around and pumped the breaks, whipping around against the curb. The bike became totaled as he realized there was no girl standing beside it.

With a soft thud, Howleen landed on the roof of the car, and with one claw extended, began to tear the metal back like a can opener.


	67. Blood Red 6

_A/N- Before we begin, I have something incredibly important to pass on to you all that was messaged to me by a friend._

_read this and paste it to your pro file and give it to another till fanfiction notices this._

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.  
I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

Bahamut Crisis Core

_Wolverinacullen_

(add your name)

and please PM Psudocode_Samurai everyone wanting ff to add MA rating are gonna make a united front~! and paste it too your profile or e-mail this too the owners of fanfiction

coby this and put it on a new chapter of a story your profile send this too as many people as possible or e-mail this to fanfiction stafF

p.s. change petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

p.s.p.s. this could help too avaaz en / stop_japans_nuclear_meltdown_global_c / ?cl=1840543265&v=14878

pass this on to as many people as possible friends writers even random people

_6_

"No!" Nathan shouted as the man in black bolted out of the car. Howleen stood her ground, growling softly, "Didn't your mother teach you not to pick on girls? Some girls can whup your ass."

"Unfortunately, that didn't help her any" he snarled.

Howleen was swiftly thrown onto her back in the middle of the street. A sharp huff of breath came from her as she rolled away. Her head spun from the force of impact. Stumbling, she fell backward onto someone's lawn.

"Good girl. Lie still now" he murmured, pinning her legs down under his knees. Her hands darted out, but he swiftly caught them both in one of his, pinning her wrists above her head. Her eyes widened, her pulse quickening. He laughed at the scent of her fear, "As if I would feel anything but pity for a worthless mutt like you."

He slipped a fully loaded syringe from his sleeve, poising it at her throat, jerking her head to the side. She howled, thrashing and tearing up, "Help!"

"Shh. It'll be quicker this time."

The force of a truck slammed into the side of vampire's body, throwing him into a light pole. The needle went clattering onto the street, and Howleen scrambled back. Her fearful eyes softened, "Deugi."

"Go home, now" he snarled.

She nodded obediently, jumping to her feet and running in the opposite direction. She screamed as she was caught and slammed onto the hood of a car, her scream cut short by the forceful grip on her throat. Choking, thrashing she kicked her attacker and bit down on his arm. He slammed her head backward, shattering the windshield and knocking her out cold.

Deugi snarled, about to charge. He picked up Howleen and held her limply in front of him, "Now, do we have to make this difficult?"

The huge, gray wolf snarled under his breath.

"We'll make a trade, simple."

"I don't trade with the people who tried to kill my mate."

"She's a pretty girl" he commented, stroking her cheek.

Deugi snarled, "Touch her again, I'll feed you to my dog."

"I believe my message has been clear enough, don't you?"

"What message, you asshole?" Deugi snarled.

He released Howleen, letting her crumple to the grass like a rag doll. He darted back as Deugi darted to her side. A shot pierced the air.

The man in black whipped around to face me.

I smiled sweetly, "Clawrk saw you a mile away, honey. All it had to do was get to me."

He growled.

"Gory Fangtell, armed and fabulous. Hands where I can see them."

It felt so much like a bad Castle episode that I could've busted up, but I managed to keep my wicked little smirk all to myself.

He jumped in the car. I blew out the rear tires before he could fully pull out, but that didn't stop him. Something in his eyes was too familiar. Something told me that I knew exactly who it was I just shot.

"The hell did Clawrk call you for?" Deugi half-growled as he held Howleen. It took her a moment to wake up, but when she did, he was right there at her side.

"Because that son of a bitch was my sire."

...

Dracula entered the room, discarding his jacket and glancing to his sleeping bride. "Olivia." When the only response was her even breath, he knelt beside her. The scent of a familiar vampire made his heart fill with fury. Gently brushing her hair aside, he caressed her neck and the tiny bite wound on her jugular. Softly, he kissed the wound, exhaling softly in relief. Not a trace of Wolvesbane or poison of any sort.

"Love. Awake to me. Love."

She moaned softly, squirming slightly, "Ow...shit...Vladimir? What happened...?"

"How do you feel?" his hand lightly brushed her neck.

"Violated...did you...?" Her hand fluttered to her neck, "Oh god. It wasn't you, was it?"

"It's alright now love, you're safe."

"I'm sorry" she whispered, grasping him tightly and allowing him to set her on his lap. She laid against his chest and looked at him, caressing his chest, "Are you angry with me?"

"No. No, darling, not with you. Never with you" he gently brushed his lips over her forehead, "I'm angry with myself for not protecting you."

"I'm alright though-"

"You could have been killed."

"You know something I don't" she whispered, her voice tinged with fear.

He gently laid her down beside him and wrapped her in his arms, "The man who attacked you was an old rival of mine. It seems he's come back to further irritate me."

"Irritate you?" She was offended, but he quickly took it back.

"My love, he wants nothing more than to kill my friends and loved ones, though can never do it properly, so yes, he is a mere irritation."

"Who is he?"

He stroked her hair as she settled in against his chest, "His name is Sasha Rasputin."

**MH**


	68. Like Daughter, Like Father

_A quick note before I begin; while there are petitions in place and action being taken against fanfic's recent actions against us, the writers, I'd just like to point out that should any of my stories be attacked-I shall not quit. Though, I may move to Livejournal with my work. I've got all of my work saved so most likely I won't repost, but progressive stories will go up there if they should so be attacked. I just wanna thank all you guys and say what an honor and a pleasure it's been so far and I hope it continues to be. I love you all dearly. The links to my contact information is on my profile, I encourage you all to message me with who you are before you add me so I know who I'm talking to, and to find me in some way just in case. Again, thanks so much. Let's get going._

**Like Daughter, Like Father**

"Grandpa play!" Luc shouted as he toddled up to Dracula.

"Lucas" Lala murmured, watching the street from the window, bouncing Luna on her hip. The little girl was chewing on the ear of her toy bunny as she peeked around her mother's head.

Picking Luc up on one side of his waist, he crossed the room to his daughter's side, "Oh give me my granddaughter and go gossip."

"It's not about gossip" she said, "I'm worried."

"About Howleen" he said in understanding, taking the toddler off her mother's hip. Luna grinned, dangling the bunny between her fangs. She could only nod, watching the newly-sophomore Wolf girl pedal around the cul-de-sac that formed the end of Radcliffe Way on a new bike.

"Does she at least seem to be enjoying herself?"

"Yeah. I just wonder where Clawrk got that, it looks...expensive."

"Clawrk didn't, I did."

Draculaura turned to her father with surprise and a measure of amusement on her face, "You bought Howleen a bike?"

"I've bought her more than that, stop acting so surprised."

Her smile fell slightly, "Dad, you're well aware that she's fifteen-"

"And you have to be well aware that not every thing I give someone means I'm out to seduce them. She reminds me of you, when you were younger. Before you became so serious."

He set Luc down in his high chair and moved to the freezer to produce a bag of blood for Luna.

"Excuse my skepticism, but you've been seducing women longer than I've been alive" Lala said as she joined him in the kitchen, batting the end of his hair, "And you started growing it out again."

"I figured it was time for a change."

"Or did Livvy?"

He glanced to Luna and said, "Repeat after me, darling. Mommy is a skeptic."

"Mommy is realistic. Grandpa doesn't do anything unless he's prompted."

"I seem to remember a little girl who thought the world revolved around her because Daddy told her so."

She looked at him and smiled softly, "Daddy..."

He set Luna in the high chair with a toddler cup and picked his daughter up, placing her feet on top of hers, "I seem to remember a little girl in the fifteen hundreds that thought it was the most damned amusing thing in the world to put bows in my hair and dance on my feet."

She leaned up and pecked his cheek, "I thank god you stopped keeping your hair long for a reason."

He kissed her forehead, "I've warmed up to having little girls in my life. When you stopped being so little, I needed someone to call my little girl."

"How is anybody honestly scared of you?" she said with a laugh.

"Because who I am to you is not who I am to them."

She wound her arms around him and gave him a gentle squeeze, "I'm too much of a Daddy's girl to give up on you yet."

He laughed and spun her around, setting her on her feet, "Alright love, I'll let you return to your children. Take care of that little boy, he's going to turn out to be something else."

Luc cooed and held up his cup, "Bah!"

Playfully growling at him, Dracula gave him a soft kiss atop his head and did the same to Luna.

Lala beamed as she leaned on the counter, "Oh he is definitely not the monster everyone thinks he is."

...

"Hey! Vamp-Dad!"

Vlad lowered his shades and looked across the shimmering pool, looking directly at Howleen and her brothers along with a bunch of the others. He sighed and got up, flipping the latch on the gate and letting her into the back yard, "Enjoy the pool, Howleen."

Her brothers glanced to each other. Her friends slipped past with quiet thanks and sheepish looks, but she hugged him, "Thanks."

"You've been through enough as of late. You deserve plenty of time to be a happy little girl."

"I'm not little" she said, "Just fun sized." He couldn't help but laugh as she dove in the pool with the others.

Olivia watched from the doorway, holding Grayson on her hip and beaming. The little boy squirmed and looked at the pool longingly.

"Vlad? Take the baby in the pool?"

The kids paused. All but the triplets were still wary of Dracula. He stood, pushing his mirrored Carreras on top of his head and took the toddler, "Alright dear."

She smiled with contentment, "Don't you dare let him swim without water wings!"

"Yes dear" he said, sitting Grayson down on the chair beside him.

Howleen swam up beside her friends, "What?"

"You called him your dad, right?" the gargoyle girl whispered.

Howleen nodded.

"Is he really?"

She laughed, "You're kidding, right?"

"Either way, you are so lucky."

Howleen and her brothers howled with laughter.

"Howleen" he said, offering the toddler to her with outstretched arms, "Hold Grayson a minute."

"Sure" she said with a laugh, taking him and holding him tightly as he splashed and squealed in the water.

He discarded his shirt, replaced his glasses and slid into the water. Several of the girls giggled.

"If you're jail bait, stop watching" he said, taking the toddler from Howleen. She leaned in and nuzzled the little boy nose-to-nose, making him giggle. Grayson turned reddish slightly, giggling shyly at her.

Don popped up in front of her, "Come on Grayson, let's go for a swim."

He looked at all the people and shyly buried his face in his father's arm. Several of the girls cooed.

Howleen sat up on the edge and bounced a ball at her friends, "Okay, quit staring! It's getting weird!"

...

I sat on the curb and I thought.

Firstly, my dad was a dick. That much was obvious. My mom was no help either. They had their blinders on when it came to me and Purrsephone, they didn't want to accept it. That stabbed me in the chest over and over again. They thought it was wrong. Society thought it was wrong. Toralei was the only one who honestly didn't give a damn either way. So what if we were sisters? We were _sisters_, both girls. We couldn't have kids together...no matter how badly I wanted that to be our future. Purr never thought about that. It was hard for her to think ahead right now. But me? I wanted the whole nine yards. I wanted a wedding and a family and the cute little cottage house...

I put my head in my hands and wiped my eyes. I still didn't know if I wanted to move out or not. We were all still reeling, myself included. Purrsephone had begun to pack. I didn't know if I wanted to. If I had to be honest with myself, I was scared. I was terrified that this was it. We wouldn't find a home. We'd have to drop out of school. We'd die on the street like animals.

I curled up in a tight little ball as I sat there on the curb with tiny tears streaming down my face.

"Meowlody, isn't it?"

I jumped and glanced up, wiping my eyes. Why didn't it surprise me? After everything I heard, the sitting duck little werecat girl was probably his first target. I glanced away, "Hi Mr. D."

He sat beside me, "Why are you crying?"

"Why do you care?" I murmured.

"Because I've grown a heart over my long years" he murmured, brushing my hair back. I had to admit, the touch was soothing. He began to pet my head and I purred like a weak-willed house cat. It felt nice to have someone care without expecting something in return-or at least let me think he didn't.

"It's a very long story."

"I've got time."

"It's also very private."

"I won't speak a word."

I glanced away and sighed, "I'm in love with my sister. And we're together...everybody knows. Our parents found out. She wants to leave, but we have nowhere to go..."

Very gently, that soft touch returned to the top of my head. My ears twitched.

"Olivia and I don't stay in the house we have here all the time."

My ears perked up and I looked at him in disbelief.

"If you and your sister would like to call it your home, please do so."

"Why would you help us?" I whispered.

"I've told you, my dear. I've grown a heart over the years...I've grown tolerance most recently. I've had many unconventional lovers in my lifetime. What you feel is rather unsurprising to an old man like me."

"I don't understand" I murmured.

"If my daughter can marry a werewolf and be perfectly happy, I'm sure you and your sister can be."

"Why do you care?" I asked, "I just don't get it. Why do you care about anybody but her?"

"Because she inspired this place. Salem is a safe haven for our kind, my dear girl. All of our kinds. Safety and happiness are hand-in-hand. Go pack, Meowlody."

He rested a key in my hand. My heart began to race as he walked away. I took a step off the curb, "Mr. D!"

He turned back.

"Thank you." I put all the sincerity in my heart into it.

He just smiled.

"Purrsephone!" I called, running up the driveway, "Purr! You'll never believe it! We got a house!"

I heard a thud and then my sister's excited scream. She dashed out of the bedroom and jumped off the stairs, tackling me onto the floor, "Oh-Em-Ghoul! Meow! Who'd you kill?"

"Nobody!" I laughed and clung to her, "It was the nicest thing anybody ever did for us!"

"Damn right it is!" she laughed and kissed me exuberantly, "Now help me move the TV, we got a house to get to!"

**MH**


	69. Rendezvous

**Rendezvous**

She couldn't help but feel so good at being bad as she rushed out into the night. She felt lucky; the house was big enough for there to be days when she never ran into her adoptive mother. She knew Grace probably knew she was sneaking out, but it still gave her a little thrill to think she could be caught.

When the forest gave way to the clearing, she saw him by the river. His dark jeans rode his hips, his bare feet dangled in the water. His strong, sculpted muscles were bared to her. He'd been waiting for her.

Her pulse quickened as she moved through the grass to his side, kneeling beside him. He leaned back onto the ground, smirking up at her.

"You're late, Abbey."

She laid beside him, dipping her toes in the water, "Had to wait for Mama to go to bed."

He tugged her close and kissed her fiercely. She gasped, allowing his tongue to part her lips. With the full moon at a delicately arched crescent, she didn't understand what could make him so forceful and direct. She moaned against his mouth, rolling onto her back to allow him dominance.

"I wanna leave my mark on you" he panted, "I want you to be mine. Mine and only mine."

She nodded mutely, her eyes fluttering closed. He held her neck, supporting her. The force of his mouth clamping down on her neck made her jump and shriek, the scream turning into a moan as he traced his tongue over her skin.

"Ow" she whimpered.

"Sorry" he said with a soft chuckle, covering his lips with hers, "Baby...are you mad at me?"

She turned her face, pretending to be.

He pulled her close, "Abbey..."

Her pulse began to race as he pushed up her skirt. She could feel his belt buckle against her as she bit down on her lip, "Romulus..."

His head snapped up. She froze where she laid, listening to the movement of the wind through the trees.

"Abbey" he murmured to her, "Go home."

"No" she murmured.

"I said go home."

She rolled on her stomach and looked in the direction he was staring. He grasped her tightly around her waist and yanked her backward. She yelped, but his hand covered her mouth as they dropped backward into the water. A cloud of bubbles rose from her mouth, panic gripping her chest. She grabbed his hands, fighting his hold. When they surfaced, she shook against the ice water, gasping for breath.

"Shh" he hissed, pinning her against the shore.

She glanced back in time to see a group of vampires stumbling into the clearing.

"Rom-"

His hand clamped over her mouth and he looked at her pleadingly. She nodded softly and kissed his palm in apology. His eyes darkened slightly as he gently nudged her out of the water. Crawling out and ducking behind a tree, her eyes flicked between Romulus climbing out of the water, and the vampires in the clearing. One of the boys took their dates to the ground. He tugged her hair aside and sunk his fangs into her neck.

Romulus grasped her hand, "We gotta go. Abbey...do you trust me?"

She nodded.

"Hop on."

She climbed onto his back and clung to him as he took her through the woods, into his back yard.

"Romy?" she shivered against him. Gently, he set her down and looked at her, "Babe...I need you to trust me."

"I do. Do you trust me?"

He nodded, leading her in the back door. She looked around the quiet house as he disappeared into the house. She wrapped her arms around herself and trembled, glancing around the kitchen. He returned with a light pink tunic and shorts in one hand, glancing at her sheepishly. "Sorry about the lake..."

"What happened? I don't understand..."

"Just change and meet me back down here, okay?"

She nodded, pausing before she went upstairs, "I love you."

"I love you too, Abbey." He offered her a soothing smile.

She crept upstairs and nearly silently shut the bathroom door.

...

My phone vibrated. My ears twitched and I grabbed it before it could wake Valentine. The sharp pain in my stomach made my heart skip a beat, but I relaxed as I stood, slipping out from under his arm. He was completely, soundly asleep, my blood on the pillowcases. I edged into the hallway and crept down the stairs, "Hello?"

"Kate, we need to talk."

I sighed and crept through the dark, sealed off house. My body hurt. I crept outside and sat down on the cool patio furniture, wincing as my body touched it. I glanced down. The blood on my thigh from his bite was dry, and thankfully I wasn't bleeding any more. He knew we were having twins and still wanted to be this rough with me.

"It's two am, don't we have other time for this, Ash?"

"No. Because somebody needs to get you out of this crappy relationship before the asshole actually kills you. And while Romulus doesn't wanna piss off the delicate balance keeping Clawd from killing him..."

My stomach went cold. I stood before I could throw up. "Don't. Don't even go on."

"How much blood is on you right now, Kate? How much of it is his and how much of it is yours?"

All of it was mine. But they didn't need to know it. I stayed silent.

"Come out with us tomorrow. Please. The pack doesn't abandon our own. Especially when they need us."

"I've got my own life, Ashley...I need you to accept that."

"Your life is gonna be over if you stay with him" she snapped.

"So be it" I murmured and hung up on her. I wandered out into the grass and sat down. Dew washed the blood from my leg and made my skin tingle to the point of fully awakening. How few hours had I been asleep? I sat in place until I heard footsteps across the grass.

"Are you alright?" Valentine murmured as he knelt beside me, "You look pale. I did that...didn't I?"

I clung to his arms as he lifted me up. Holding me close to his chest, he carried me inside. "I want you to rest, Kate."

I glanced to him pleadingly, "Val..."

"I love you. And I'm sorry I never treat you like I do...but you have to believe me."

His ruby eyes were so gentle and sincere. I snuggled in beside him, "Please be more gentle, Val...you're gonna hurt the baby."

He nodded against the back of my head, "For you, love, anything."

...

Curled into Romulus's side, Abbey dozed lightly. The room was filled with the teenage wolves; Ashley, Rocco, Deugi, even Clawd. None of them had bothered to wake their lovers.

"The vamps are preying on the normies now."

"Like, biting them or like...killing them..." Rocco asked.

"Bite to kill. Draining them dry."

Abbey's face was tucked into her mate's side. She was trying to refrain from falling completely asleep.

"Salem people, or..." Clawd began.

"Does it matter what people? People are people, Clawd! Did you forget the code or something?"

"Harm none is a wiccan thing, Ash" Rocco said in defense of the alpha.

"So what, it's totally okay to kill people then? Can I kill Rocco? Cause he pisses me off all the time."

"Not unless you want Cleo to kill you" Deugi said from across the room.

"No, killing people is conspicuous" Romulus said, bringing reason back to the room, "Jesus, we still live semi-privately. I wanna keep it that way."

"Lala will talk to them" Rocco said.

"They're not the vamps Lala runs with. But I think if you go to them, Clawd..."

"Woah, why does Clawd have to do anything?" Ashley asked.

"Cause he's our vampire boy. And you're not exactly the least racist of us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you still call them bloodsuckers?" Rocco said.

Abbey opened her eyes to watch the room around her. Clawd leaned on the wall with Deugi close by. Rocco sat in a chair while Ashley perched on the edge of another. Ashley got up and looked at him, "Why can't you do anything yourself, Rom? All you do is manipulate people to do things for you. Fuck, you didn't even have the balls to break up your best friend and his vampire!"

She had never seen Clawd so angry. He got off the wall and picked her up by her neck. For a moment, the other wolves shied away and whimpered. Even Abbey felt the Alpha for a moment, trembling lightly against Rom's side. His hand rested on her back comfortingly.

"You are not going to criticize my choice in mate. Draculaura is a better wolf than you will ever be, and a better mate."

Ashley growled against his hold, her hands on his wrist, "That's just because she submits to you, isn't it? I bet any bitch that got on her knees for you would be a good mate, wouldn't she?"

His eyes went dark. Abbey winced as he slapped her. "Do not talk about my mate."

"Holy shit" Rocco muttered.

Abbey peeked out of Romulus's side. She had never seen Clawd hit a girl. Romulus looked surprised; he hadn't either, she'd put money on that. Deugi growled softly. Ashley looked at him in shock and held her stinging face, "God am I happy not to be married to you."

"I love her. Get that through your thick skull. I would die for her. And you are not going to insult her. This isn't about her. This isn't about her friends, either."

"Alright" she said softly, finally submitting. She looked up at him with a look of slight betrayal. He whined and nudged his nose to hers. She responded with a soft whimper in return and a small smile, "I'm glad to see you stood up for her. Chivalry hasn't exactly survived the test of time."

"Trust me. I inherited a couple lifetimes being with her."

Romulus glanced to Abbey and held her close, murmuring to her, "I should get you home."

She shook her head, "Want to stay with you and pack."

"Rom" Clawd said, "It's okay. She has a right to know."

"What about Lala?" Rocco asked.

"And Howleen" Deugi muttered.

"I'll tell her in the morning. You guys know this isn't a secret, right? You can tell anybody."

"Just what is our plan...exactly?" Ashley asked as she sat back down.

"You guys are gonna go home. I'm gonna go meet with Bram and Gory."

**MH**


	70. Confessions of a Dangerous Mind

**Confessions of a Dangerous Mind**

I laid my head against the granite muscle of my husband's chest and closed my eyes. Wrapped in his embrace, I was the happiest I could be. I wasn't always like that. Bram brought me peace. He gave me closure for my life. He made me happy when no one else ever could. As I laid my head against his chest and listened to the gentle, peaceful thrum of his heart, I traced my fingers across his smooth abs and thought over my deepest flaws.

I was materialistic. I was vain. I could be very shallow. I could be very bitchy. But I had my reasons.

I was materialistic because...if there was more, why not have more? I'd always been amazingly spoiled. But it was because I was never satisfied. My life had never meant anything until he'd been there. Being with him was like having the entire world. I didn't need anything else. But even when we were apart...it was like I had separation depression. And that led to my vanity.

I knew I was pretty. I'd been pretty when I was human. But it didn't mean I had to be makeup-less and in sweatpants all the time. I'd rather look like the goddess I was than some roadside bum. Which led to how shallow I was. Bram had been gorgeous when we first met. That beautiful human boy that nestled his warm, strong body against mine, shuddering at the coldness of my skin, that was the boy I fell in love with. But he'd become a man now, and nobody else was worthy of my praise. Nobody else was worthy of my interest. I had a very specific type of man...and as my hands caressed his muscles that seemed sculpted from stone, I knew he was the only one. And as beautiful as Lala was...as deeply as I loved and adored her...Bram was my mate. He always would be. He would always be the one that gave my life a purpose.

And I could be a bitch because I had waited so long for this. I had waited so long to have everything I had ever wanted. I was defensive of it. I was afraid to lose it.

"What're you thinking about?" he murmured to me as he caressed my hair.

"You" I murmured, "How lucky I am to have you."

I heard Gabriel start to wake up and slid out of his arms. He smiled as he leaned back, "Bring him back to bed with us."

I couldn't help but grin as I went into the other room. Gabriel looked up at me with his sweet, ruby eyes. I rocked him and rubbed his back, "My sweet little baby."

He cooed and whined slightly, touching my neck, "Bah!"

"Are you hungry darling?" I murmured.

He whined, "Num."

I was only too happy to have my baby growing steadily as he should. I propped him up on my shoulder and let his baby fangs sink into my neck. Rocking him softly, I felt Bram's arms wrap around my waist. He brushed a drop of blood from under Gabriel's lips.

"He's getting to be a little butter chunk" Bram teased, "Somebody's gonna have to come outside with Daddy soon."

"Yeah, and go get ice cream every single day" I said, leaning back in his arms. Gabriel glanced at us both and cuddled my neck. Bram softly kissed the baby bite as he held us both close.

Gabriel twirled my hair and began to drift back to sleep. I glanced at Bram and nuzzled him, "My boys."

"You know, I'm beginning to agree with you. Maybe we should have another little butter chunk."

"Stop calling my baby a butter chunk" I murmured as I cuddled Gabriel close, "He's a healthy baby. I'd rather have him be healthy and hearty than start worrying about his figure."

Bram laughed and caressed Gabe's soft, dark blond hair. I sighed and stroked his cheek, "Oh my sweet little baby..."

"Do you still want to?"

I set Gabriel down in his crib, turning back to him, "I'd love to."

The heavy sound of the knocker on the door made him roll his eyes, "I'll be right back."

I turned back to my baby and stroked his tummy. Gabriel was a sound sleeper, an absolute angel. I caressed his tiny face and beamed, "You want a little brother or sister, baby?"

His tiny chest rose and fell. Warmth filled my heart, it spread through my soul and made all the content turn to happiness.

"Gory" Bram murmured. The seriousness of his tone made me turn. His smile was gone, replaced by a grim look. I gathered Gabriel in my arms like a teddy bear, feeling his steady breath on my shoulder and the thrum of his heart against mine. He was so little...

"Hey Gory" Clawd said. I smiled as I went down the stairs, "Hey Clawd. Lala's okay?"

"Lala's fine. It's the other vamps I'm worried about."

I glanced to Bram and held Gabriel close to me.

"Some of your old friends were out on the hunt tonight. Killing, not just feeding."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Bram asked.

"Either put them in their place, or let us."

"Go ahead" I murmured, "If they're going to be hurting people, do what you need to do."

Bram raised a brow, "You're joking. You do know he's talking about killing them, if they don't give it up?"

"They aren't being held here, Bram. We have more important things to worry about. If they wanna leave and hunt elsewhere, they can. But they don't have to put us in danger to do it."

Clawd glanced between us. Bram nodded, "Alright."

"Am I missing something?"

"We wanna have another baby" I said as I sat on the sofa. My heart was ready for a baby on either hip. For Gabe to nudge my belly in reply to his little sibling. I knew what it would mean; having the two of them meant we were staying. We had roots here now. And I wanted them to grow. Bram was hesitant, he had every right to be, but seeing it in action...watching the wolves and my friends making their own homes on this place where they'd been for generations, I was ready to stay here with my family for the rest of time. To be with Bram in this house. To raise our children and continue our lives. To grow old and die of old age, if that would be our future. To be happy. I was actually ready to admit to my happiness.

Clawd nodded and sat beside me, "You know, the pack's here whenever you need us."

I smiled, "Oh Clawd, you really would let me be an honorary dog?"

He nudged me with his arm, "I like you enough. I'd adopt you."

I burst out laughing and wrapped my arms around him. Disgruntled at my laughter, Gabriel shifted to my other shoulder and pawed my arm. I kissed his cheek and glanced to Clawd, "Hopefully as your sister. I don't think I could stand having a father young enough to be my baby."

"My dad's in his late thirties, Gory."

"I meant Dracula" I said with repressed laughter.

Bram was wary, I could tell. I motioned him over. "Be nice."

"Forgive me. I don't like the idea of anyone running around playing lawman. Vampire or wolf."

Clawd glanced down at Gabriel and smiled, "He's cute. For a vamp."

I leaned up and ruffled his hair, "Eh, well, you're cute for a dog too."

He laughed, "Can I?"

Gently, I rested my baby in Clawd's arms. He stared down at him and rocked him gently, "Sorry I don't come around as much as I should. He is my godson."

"Sorry Bram and I don't stay and babysit the twins. Or should I call them the triplets with CJ being a little smartass now too?" I teased. Clawd grinned, "He takes after me." "I can tell."

Even with all my flaws...I'd come so far. I trusted him. I knew that as I watched him hold my baby. Clawd was a good father and a good friend. Bram's unease was letting up as he watched Gabriel too.

"I think he likes having a warm, fluffy blanket" I murmured.

"I'll try to find him one."

"I meant you."

He glanced to me and I nodded softly, "I'll join your pack on one condition." I glanced down at my baby and sighed, "We're gonna make some enemies doing this. But there's no reason we shouldn't. I can handle myself. I want you to protect my babies."

"Already done" he murmured, nudging his nose to Gabriel's.

I reached out and touched Clawd's face, "Thank you."

He just nodded and handed Gabriel back to me, "Stay off the streets tonight."

"We will" Bram murmured.

As Clawd slipped out, I carried my baby upstairs and wrapped him in a blanket in his crib. He was fast asleep, safe and sound. I went to the window and glanced out before shutting the curtains.

"Are you sure?" Bram murmured.

"About what?" I asked, "The baby, the pack, or that people we know should probably be killed? Because two out of the three I can tell you honestly I know about."

"What're you unsure about?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"You know how last time was...now we're probably gonna have a hit out on us. Maybe...we should wait a while..."

"I'll keep you safe" he whispered in my ear, "I'll keep all of you safe."

I wrapped my arms over his and nestled into him. Warm at last.

**MH**


	71. My Sister's Protector

**My Sister's Protector**

Rain slicked the streets and made the gloomy sky even gloomier. Meowlody panted as she ran box after box into the house, leaving them in the main hall of the mansion, running back and forth from the Volvo. Purrsephone emerged from the upstairs, "This place is huge, Mew! And gorgeous!"

"Help?" she panted, leaning on the boxes for support. Purrsephone, in her red raincoat and boots, came bounding down the stairs and kissed her sister on the lips, "Come on then, scaredy cat."

Meowlody laughed as they brought in the last few boxes together. She sighed and looked at her sister, "You take the car, I gotta take a break."

"Meet me there?" she murmured, helping her sister out of her boots.

Meowlody nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too."

As Meowlody jogged up the stairs, Purrsephone ducked back out into the rain, climbed in the car and drove back down Radcliffe Way to their old house. She felt confident; after her firm decision to move, there had been no incident. Her mother rarely ever got a say, but she thought that was her own fault for marrying her father. She hummed as she backed into the garage, popping the "trunk"-which instead took up about a full seat and a half of the back of the car-and climbing out to go inside. The car was off, the keys inside, and she left her wet jacket across the back seat as well.

"_They've branded us enough, Outlaws of love"_ she sang to herself as she ascended the stairs to their old bedroom. They'd been moving all morning, the stacks of boxes covering the past fifteen years of their lives. "One more trip!" she said with a grin as she stacked a few boxes and carried them down the stairs. All but the remainders of their wardrobe had been moved into the huge house, four trips so far with the Volvo. Despite that, it was still cheaper than renting a moving van, and since neither twin had much money, even their combined efforts wouldn't have been enough.

As soon as the back of the car was shut, she turned back to the house. Once she left, that would be it. There would be no coming back to the place they grew up. Her parents would leave, eventually, and new people would move in. She ascended the stairs one last time and examined the empty room. The hardwood floor that had been her bane on cold winter mornings. The cream colored walls they both longed to paint. But they had free reign with their new bedroom. She beamed at the thought of a burnt orange colored paradise. She closed her eyes, seeing the flash of lightning outside the window through them. A gentle boom of thunder made her sigh. Before long, she would be home with her sister. They would curl up in front of the hearth on the soft carpet and warm each other. She bit her lip to contain her smile. Her eyes blinked open and settled on the window covered with claw marks from when she had her allergy attack and sneezed the remaining leaves clear off the tree branch outside. It made Meowlody laugh so hard.

As she touched those marks, a floorboard squeaked. She whipped around to see her father standing in the doorway. Dread filled her stomach and made her blood ice.

"Daddy?" she asked softly.

A rough hit. Her lip split. She was thrown into the wall before she could comprehend what was going on. She ducked back, relying on instinct. Her body was grabbed, slammed into the wall. Her right side took the brunt of the impact and she winced as pain began to spread through her rib.

"What the hell-!" she yowled in pain, fighting the restricting hold, "Let me go!"

"You're not so tough without her now, are you?" he growled. She froze, tears forming in her eyes. His breath smelled like alcohol. She remembered the last time he'd been drunk. The cops had showed up because he caused so much trouble. He spun her around, her back hitting the wall.

"Dad, let go" she pled.

"No" he growled, "I am not gonna let my bloodline die off because my stupid daughter decided she wanted _tail_ instead of _men_."

"Daddy, stop" she whimpered as his hand wrapped around her throat, "You're hurting me."

"You're damn right I'm hurting you" he snarled in her face, "You're damn right I'm going to hurt you too."

She hissed as his grip tightened, cutting off her air. Panic kicked in. He pinned her to the wall. She fought, kicking and struggling, mewling softly in pain. Her claws sunk into his arms. He hit her across the face. For a moment, she blacked out, only to feel a sharp, ripping pain. She screamed and began to thrash at his claws, fighting back. The ripping intensified. Her blood fell like the rain outside. She screamed louder than the thunder could drown out, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The pain became too much. The wetness of her blood soaked her shirt and her skirt, dripping down her legs and into her boots. She could feel it on her feet, soaking her socks. Her eyes fluttered before she finally blacked out.

...

Meowlody shuffled down the stairs and sighed, "Ugh...I must be the only lactose intolerant cat in history..." As soon as she grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator, taking one glance at the mouthful left in the bottom, she poured it down the sink and discarded the half gallon jug in the recycle bin. Trembling lightly from the air conditioning, she shut it off before returning to the main hall to get her boots and jacket, "Purr, where are you..."

The storm outside looked like it had let up some. She sighed and ducked out, locking the door behind her, not bothering with keys, knowing her sister had the other set. As she walked, she tucked her arms in her sleeves and her hands in her pockets, glancing down. After being outed, she did not want to be seen leaving her old home. Not even she could imagine what that would imply.

A solid wall of muscle cut her off. She glanced up and nearly yowled as she looked at an unusually happy Manny Taur.

"Just the cat we were looking for."

"Oh no" she whispered.

"You're not gonna be so against us when you get some, are you, pretty kitty?" one of his friends called out to her.

"Stay away from me" she hissed, removing her hands from her pockets and extending her claws.

"Grab her!" someone yelled.

"Show her what a real man's made of!"

She hissed, scratched and leapt over the fence. Ducking between the houses, she covered the ground between the houses quickly. Running up the back alley, she was almost at the back door before she was grabbed by the waist and spun around.

Valentine.

Something snapped in the back of her mind as she attacked him with her claws out, throwing him back into the light pole. She hissed and lunged, swiping him as he dodged. Chasing him across the alley, her tail snapped out to grab his coat and drag him back to her. She dug her claws into his groin, making him cry out.

"Holy shit" Manny muttered as he watched from the end of the alley.

"Is this what you want, boys?" she snarled, digging her claws in deeper. Valentine's eyes widened, a hiss escaping his mouth. Blood began to spread through the front of his pants.

"Come get it." She released him and half-yowled, half-hissed. The boys took off down the alley the way they'd followed. Her heart pounding in her ears, satisfied that she would no longer be tormented, she opened the screen door and walked inside.

"Purrsephone? Purr? Hello?"

She followed the wet footprints up the stairs and to their old bedroom. The sight she found made tears spring to her eyes and her stomach turn.

"Purrsephone!" she ran to her twin's side and dropped beside her, caressing her bloody hair from her face. Bites and deep scratches lined her neck and torso, streaks of blood around her. As Meowlody touched her hip, her eyes snapped open and she mewled in pain, "Stop!"

"It's okay. Purr, it's me-!"

She screamed, curling up. Meowlody noticed the streak of blood from under her hips. Purrsephone turned her face, whimpering, going limp already. Meow's arms wrapped around her, clutching her close, "What happened?"

Purrsephone sobbed, "Get me out of here...please..." As she lifted her eyes, she screamed. Meowlody's head snapped up. Their father, covered in claw marks, had shut the door. Her body surged with adrenaline as she hissed, arching her back, rolling her weight onto the balls of her feet and defending her sister.

"You did this to her."

He growled in return; sounding more like a pissed off lion than a cat.

The glint of blood on his belt buckle made her sick. Her lips curled back over her teeth. The snap she felt had begun to spread. She glanced to her sister, "Baby..."

Purrsephone nodded and curled up in a tight ball.

A shriek of rage burst from Meowlody's diaphragm. Her muscles tensed, her tail coiled, fury coursing through her veins. She charged forward and slammed into him, her claws digging deep.

"Mew!" Purrsephone yelled.

She saw red. Her actions felt sharpened by her passion for blood. She slammed her fist forward. Propelled by hatred, bloodlust, and a deep-rooted need for vengeance, she drew it back.

His heart was in her hand.

She dropped it, the red fading from her eyes as he dropped to the floor. The tears gathered in her eyes rolled freely out.

"That's for all the abuse" she said shakily, "That's for every hit. Every yell. That's for my sister, and that's for me." Sharply, she slammed her boot downward. She felt the bones of his pelvis breaking. She screamed and jumped, feeling an array of sharp snaps under her booted feet.

"And that's for what you did to her!" she screamed, her tears flowing freely down her face.

Purrsephone sat in the corner, shaking slightly.

Mew moved to her side and dropped beside her, wrapping her in her arms. Somehow, the blood was off of her hands. She forgot how. She didn't care. Softly, she kissed her sister's hair, "Let's get you home."

Purrsephone burst into tears, "Oh god Mew...y-you're not gonna want me now..."

"Why wouldn't I?" she soothed, gently scooping her up and carrying her to the car.

"I'm d-damaged...I-I'm not pure anymore..."

Gently placing her in the passenger seat, Meowlody climbed in beside her and knelt on the floor in front of her sister. She gently, affectionately nuzzled her neck, "I will always want you, Purrsephone. I'll keep you safe. I'm so sorry..."

"It hurts" she sobbed, "I feel so dirty...I wanna bleach my skin..."

"Shh" she whispered.

"It hurts so much" she whispered, clinging to her sister.

Meowlody shut the locks and remained there for a long while, just holding Purrsephone while she cried, showering her in gentle kisses and caressing her hair. Tenderly, she leaned up and captured her lips. In the intimacy of their kiss, Purrsephone trembled.

"You're so beautiful" Meowlody murmured, "And you're safe now. Nobody will ever hurt you again. I promise."

Purrsephone's eyes locked with hers. Their fingers locked together, "Thank you."

"You don't need to, Purr...I love you."

**MH**


	72. Real Love

**Real Love**

_A/N- Okay, so I feel like I'm in a bit of a mental rut lately. Maybe it's because I haven't had much time to actually mentally relax, but...I'm talking the first few prompts I get. So pounce while the iron's hot._

Clawdeen yawned as she sat on the step, watching the sun beat down on the earth outside the pool of shade she sat in. She closed her eyes and inhaled the hot summer air. It still tasted like rain. She rolled her shoulders and stood, wandering down the path of hot grass, preferring the still-damp earth over the hot pavement. The sounds of morning came from her house; Howleen's music, Rocks and Howie playing video games, Don's slight snores and Nino's pestering for pancakes. A small smile on her features, she ascended the stairs up to the back of her home and peeked inside.

"Come in, Deenie" Harriet said with a soft laugh, "It's still your house."

Clawrk yawned as she stepped in, smiling, "So how're the cubs?"

"About as good as the triplets" she said with a laugh, sitting down across from her brother.

Harriet set a stack of pancakes down in front of Clawdeen and another in front of Nino, "Go ahead you two. Enjoy."

Clawrk yawned as he took a drink from his coffee, "Hell, this kinda heat, not even the coffee's gonna keep me awake long."

"You better stay awake a while at least" Harriet said, "You've gotta take care of the lawn today."

"Aw babe" Clawrk whined softly. She glanced back over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips, "Those puppy eyes don't work on me."

He whimpered. She growled. Nino muffled a laugh.

"Nino, go mow the lawn" Harriet said.

"But Mom!" Nino yelled.

Clawrk held in a smirk as Clawdeen giggled.

"But nothing, go mow the lawn."

Nino glanced at their father and Clawrk finally started laughing, "Listen to your mother."

"This is a conspiracy!" He said with a sigh as he trudged out of the house.

Clawrk stood and went to his wife, wrapping his arms around her, "Thank you baby."

Harriet leaned back in his arms, "You're not getting out of washing dishes though."

Clawdeen watched as her parents washed dishes together, the same routine they'd had down for almost two decades. She leaned on her elbow, smiling and picking at her pancakes. Her mother leaned up and nuzzled her father's jaw, earning a soft sound of contentment and a kiss in return. They still acted like teenagers. They were as deeply in love as they'd been when they first met. That was what made her heart swell; she wanted to make sure she had that for the rest of her life too.

"How are you guys still so happy?" she asked.

"Cause he knows he can be the alpha all he wants, but I'm the one who's really in charge" Harriet said as she gently kissed her husband's jaw.

"Nah. It's more about how gorgeous your mother's always been...always will be..."

Harriet blushed as Clawrk nuzzled her.

"Your father's a sap."

"Just telling it like it is."

"Liar."

"Now who's lying?"

Their banter, their romance, she had no idea how they made it happen. Maybe it did simply rely on their love for each other.

"Okay, it's time for you to take that in the living room" Harriet said with a laugh, slipping away from Clawrk, "Before I have to spray your father with the faucet."

Wordlessly, Clawdeen got up and left before they could reply. The lawn was occupied by a very disgruntled Nino, and she watched as a few girls from the pack arrived too. Her head quirked as she saw Kate among them.

Ashley took the lawn mower from Nino's hands and pulled the cord sharply, firing it up before letting him go with it, "Okay, now finish where you started."

"So he walked in" Kate said with a laugh, the widest smile on her face Clawdeen had seen in months, "and he was all bloody, and I just couldn't help myself. I started laughing. And he got all pouty...I could tell he was in pain, but it was just too funny! And he said 'are you going to kiss it better?' and I said, 'The one that got away, baby?' and he just GLARED!" She and the girls burst into laughter. "I was choking on my tea, laughing my ass off! It was the best I felt in weeks! That'll teach the son of a bitch to cheat on me!"

"Cupid can make him love you, but once a whore always a whore" Ashley said.

"Wouldn't you know" Kate teased, nudging her.

Clawdeen broke into a smile, watching as her little sister took the stairs two at a time to meet her female pack. "Hey, Howleen."

She turned back, "What?"

Some things never changed. "Have fun."

"Thanks." She slipped outside before Clawdeen could say more. She gasped instantly and the excitement in her voice was audible, "Katie!"

"Ah we went through this already!" Kate said, as if she really had, "I know what you're gonna say, Howlee, but I love him. And I'm definitely going to need help."

"You have Operetta..." Ashley said in reminder as they began to walk away.

"She's not doing so good right now" Kate said, "She's pregnant and her parents didn't exactly take the news well...or her baby-daddy."

As their voices faded away, she knew she had someone to visit.

...

I felt like I'd been half-asleep since I'd come home. My stomach growled and I got up, wiping my eyes and fixing my hair slightly. It was the best I'd done in days. I'd been too depressed to do anything but lay in bed and cry, eat, go to the bathroom, and sleep. My heart felt hollow. It was like someone had died.

My parents left me. Flynn left me. I was all alone.

Valentine was icing his crotch in the kitchen. I couldn't even smile, no matter how much I wanted to, "Kate finally get you?"

His eyes narrowed, "Very funny."

That made me smile a little, "It is. You finally met your match, Valentine."

He got up and growled, "There's a reason nobody wants you, Operetta."

It was like I finally woke up. I took a step and punched him in the face. He snarled and grabbed my hand, yanking me forward, "I don't take shit from little girls."

"You're about to if you don't let go" Clawdeen said as she walked in.

Valentine let go obediently and snarled, "I've had enough of you girls with claws."

I glanced at her. She looked at me. She moved closer like she was afraid I'd spook. "Hi Operetta."

"Hey Deenie."

"So...you're pregnant?"

I nodded.

"How far along?"

I shrugged, "Couple weeks. Not far."

She smiled softly, "They're all assholes, you know. Deuce's mom didn't want me to keep the triplets, either. Now she loves them."

"Thanks, but...it's not gonna help."

"Why not? Operetta, I'm sure if you just give your parents a chance..."

I shut the refrigerator and looked at her, "I don't want words of encouragement, Clawdeen."

"Well you've got Kate and you've got me, and we're not leaving you. Nobody's gonna abandon you, Operetta...we're your friends. We don't do that."

This time, my eyes didn't fill with tears. I locked eyes with her, testing to see if that was true. She didn't look away. I closed my eyes to hold back new tears and felt her arms wrap around me.

"It's okay Operetta" she murmured, "It's gonna be okay now."

I clung to her and sobbed, "Thank you..."

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me gently. My head on her shoulder, I cried out all the rest of my tears.

Maybe I wasn't so alone after all.

**MH**


	73. The Road to Hell

**The Road to Hell**

"I'm telling ya La, you're blessed" Ashley said as she, Clawdeen and I walked up by the Riverfront.

"I actually kind of agree" Deenie said, plucking some cotton candy from Ashley's bag, "Your dad's kind of a DILF."

I choked on my Pepsi. Luc and Luna both started laughing in their stroller.

"Hello gorgeous" Don said, wrapping his arm around Ashley's waist. Deenie raised a brow as the she wolf caressed her little brother's hair, "Hey Donnie Darko."

"So where are we going?" he asked, strolling beside her.

"You're going back to the playground" she said, slipping out of his grasp, "And you can come back when you know what you're doing."

"Ooh, I can tease and I can please, baby."

I choked again. Deenie muffled laughter in the palm of her hand, "Don! Go back to your friends!"

He grasped the she-wolf around the waist and kissed her fully on the mouth, "Whenever you're ready, baby."

"Arrogant, aren't you?"

I glanced at my best friend. She gave me the exact same look before turning back, "Ash, we're gonna walk away now."

She ruffled Don's hair and smirked, "Come back when you're another year or two older and better looking."

He smacked her backside, "Gladly."

"Ugh" Deenie muttered. I followed her, curious, "Since when did the boys start being interested in girls?"

"Swimsuit season" she muttered, "The first time that idiot saw my friends mostly naked...no, actually, that's all of my brothers now, but the first time they saw my friends coming by on the way to the pool, it was like the swarm of locusts came up from Hell!"

I giggled, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Wait until Grayson starts noticing boobs! It'll be your worst nightmare!"

"He notices boobs already" I said, "He's like my dad in mini-form."

She glanced to me, "I worry about you."

"I know." I smiled as we went up the street, back toward our respective homes, "How's Deucey?"

"At the skate park with Romulus, probably. God, it must be nice to be a man. You fuck and you sleep and you eat and then you can play endless hours of Halo."

I laughed, "Clawd doesn't."

"No. Clawd plays sports."

I walked with her inside the huge Grecian house and sighed, watching as she took each of the triplets out of their harnesses and put them in their playpen on the soft carpet. The air was cool, the AC cranked. I liked Deuce's house; burgundy sofas and matching love seats complimented a paisley carpet and the smooth, marble floors. It looked like it was carved into a mountain.

"Clawdeen?" I heard Maddy call in.

"In here Mom!"

I smiled, "You call her mom?"

She smiled, "We're on better terms lately." She sat down and sighed, picking up Sam. Maddy came out and smiled, "Hello Lala."

I smiled, "Hi Mrs. Gorgon."

"Darling, what have I told you a million times?"

"Call you Maddy." I smiled even wider.

"Make yourself at home, dear. It's not like I have anything special to do today."

I sat in the chair and let the twins out of their stroller. Luc crawled up beside me as Luna took a running start and jumped into the playpen. Luc's face nestled into my shoulder as he crawled onto my lap.

"Does he still bite?"

"He's over that phase" I murmured, stroking his hair, "He's a very gentle baby boy. Just like his daddy."

Laughter from the kitchen made my heart warm as I heard Clawd, Romulus and Deuce.

"Boys" Maddy said. I heard soft kisses exchanged.

"Hey Mom" Deuce said.

"Hi Mrs...Maddy" Romulus said.

Clawd came through the kitchen door. My heart leapt into my chest and Luc laughed at my blush.

"Breathe Mama" he teased.

"Yeah, breathe Lala" Deenie teased as she motioned Luc to her. Eagerly, my baby boy leapt off my lap to go to hers, snuggling into her. Clawd was gorgeous, wearing only his basketball shorts, his abs revealed to me and his muscles glistening with sweat.

"No biting around me" Romulus said as he sat in one of the chairs. I did a double take, "Wow."

He grinned, "Thank you."

"Don't tell me Deuce decided to keep his on" Deenie teased.

"Nope" he said as he walked in and stole a kiss from Clawdeen.

"I think I'm suffocating" I said with a soft laugh.

Clawd grasped me out of the chair, pulling me against his sun-warmed body. His lips covered mine, his tongue parting my lips. I melted against his hot skin, shivering in delight at the stark contrast between the air and his body. His arm wrapped around my back, his gentle kissing growing more fierce with each passing moment. I whimpered, allowing him to deepen the kiss as I slid my fingers into his hair.

"Alright, I think it's time for me to go" Romulus said, "I need to get to Abbey's before it gets any hotter...literally and figuratively."

"How's she dealing with it?" Deuce asked.

"What, the heat? Grace is keeping her cool. That's why I've gotta go over there."

"Who's Grace?" Deuce asked as Clawd gently broke our kiss.

"The Headless Headmistress" I breathed, my hands resting on my husband's warm skin.

"Rom, just call it like it is" Deuce said with a smirk as he sat beside Deenie, wrapping his arm around her, "Oh Mother-in-law!"

Clawd started laughing, "Dude, I thought my in-laws were bad. Your mother in law knows you, she has every reason to hate you."

I giggled. Deenie laughed out loud. Romulus's ears flattened against his head, "She doesn't hate me."

"So why are you still sneaking around with Abbey then?" Clawd asked as he pulled me onto his lap in the chair, "When her dad left on business, her uncle let me come over."

"We also eloped before we were together six months" I reminded him.

"You were pregnant" he said as he kissed my hand, "I wanted to make you an honest woman."

"You also wanted to piss off my dad" I said with a smile, "Don't think I don't remember that."

"I know you do" he murmured, resting his hand on my stomach, "I also remember when our babies were born. I had nightmares for a month."

Luc burst out laughing, "Lukey scary?"

"You're a terrifying little monster" Clawdeen said as she cuddled him against her side.

Romulus glanced between us both before moving to the couch, "Can I ask you guys honestly?"

I nodded, nuzzling against Clawd.

"...Do any of you guys think I really have a snowball's chance in hell with Abbey?"

"Of course you do" I murmured, "You love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart" he replied. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me, "I love her so much it hurts. She's so fuckin' beautiful...I think she's a little taken back by the fact that I want her all the time. We just got there, you know? We've been together for a while now...almost a year. We went through that trial phase, we love each other, it just got...physical...and I wanna make it even more serious."

"Well you're exclusive, how much more serious could it be?" Deuce asked.

"I wanna ask her to marry me."

Clawdeen's jaw dropped and I squealed, "Rom!"

He blushed, "Don't! Seriously! I don't want a word getting out!...If and when I do it, it's gonna be on my terms. I just wanna make sure I'm not getting out of my league. I wanna be with her. She's my mate. It's only fair enough that I tell her where I stand."

"That you wanna be bound to her forever" Clawdeen said quietly.

He nodded.

"Rom...she's seventeen. She's not going to know what she wants for the rest of her life."

"Not to mention, it's Abbey" I murmured, "I know she likes direct...but don't you think you should at least hint just a little before you drop this kind of thing on her? It might scare her off. She's young. She's going to be enthusiastic, of course, but the honeymoon will be over within the first year. It'll be time to get serious. And it's pretty likely, the way you two are, you'll end up with kids before she graduates. Are you entirely sure you want to put all that on her?"

"What am I supposed to do? Wait for somebody to come along and steal her from me?"

"Tell her you wanna be with her. Make it clear that you're never going to leave. But you've gotta tell her the truth of what this is gonna mean" Clawdeen said, sitting up, "We're not normal people, Rom. It's her decision whether she wants to be with you for the rest of her life, have your cubs and be your mate, or..."

"There is no _or,_" Romulus snapped, "She's mine. If I can't have her...I'm turning into my father."

He got up. Clawd gently set me in the chair, "No, you're not."

"Did you hear me? If I can't have her, no one can? That's exactly what that asshole said about my mother before he left her to do whatever the hell he wanted. He mated himself to her, he made sure she remained loyal to him, and he left her."

"Rom-"

"Just leave me alone, Clawd...Just...everybody, leave me alone."

...

"Romy" Abbey's eyes lit up as he climbed in her bedroom window. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lifted up securely in his arms. He growled against her lips as he carried her to her bed, pinning her down against it. She moaned and arched against him eagerly, her eyes full of love as she bared her neck for his bite, running her fingers through his hair. He kissed her cool skin tenderly, locking his fingers with hers as he pinned her back against the bed.

"Romulus" she moaned hotly, "Please."

"No."

She looked at him as he drew back, blinking slightly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby. I'm just...too hungry for you."

She giggled, tugging him forward, "Come make love to me, scaredy cat. You not hurt me." Their lips locked and he hungrily devoured her mouth, feeling her warmth begin to radiate outward through her clothes as he touched her. He righted her on her bed, climbing between her legs and kissing her fiercely. She gasped and drew back, "Romy, gentle..."

"Dammit, Abbey stop!" He drew back, keeping her pinned. Her bloody lower lip quivered slightly, a sheepishness in her eyes that he'd never seen before. There were tears in her eyes. "What I'm doing wrong?"

He softened to her innocence, caressing her lower lip, "Stop. Please...don't cry."

"Don't yell" she whimpered.

"Don't do this to me. Abbey, please...don't make this so hard on me."

"What? Abbey love Romy...all heart..."

He drew back. She grasped his hands. He pushed her back on the bed, "Stop. Just...just stop."

The tears filling her eyes spilled over as she caught on, "No...y-you're not leaving me...no! I give you everything, Romy! Don't know what else you want!"

"I want you to be happy."

"Don't bullshit!" she hit his shoulder. He growled and winced in pain, "Abbey-"

"No! You're not leaving me! Not when I not know what I do wrong! Not ever! I good to you, I love you! You can't leave me!" Each sentence was followed by another push as she tried to get him off her bed, making it clear he'd crossed a line. She hit harder than she realized. The coldness of her hands contributed to the aching numbness in his shoulder. For a moment, he snapped. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged her off the bed against him. She cried out, digging her nails into his arm, "Romulus!"

He crushed his lips to hers. Tears ran down her face, warmed to liquid by his skin. He pushed her up against the wall and tugged her skirt off, "I'm not going anywhere."

She shoved him away, "Yes, you are."

"Abbey, stop it. Fucking hell." He grasped her arm, guiding her to kiss him again. She drew back and growled, "You come to leave me. Then go. Then leave."

He grabbed her hands and tugged her against him, crushing her in his grip. She fought, pushing against him and trying to wiggle free. He guided her chin so their eyes locked.

"I came here to ask you to marry me. I chickened out. Because everybody else is right, and you're young, and you may not want me forever. But marrying me would mean that you're tied to me forever. You would be mine and only mine. You'd have my children, you'd be my wife, and I would love you always and forever."

Her anger melted away as he held her. She rested her head on his chest, "Then why not say so?"

"Because I thought leaving you would make you happy. It would give you a chance to do something with your life...something you wanted to do."

She held his cheek and softly kissed his jaw, "I not want anything but you. I want to stay here, in Salem, and have babies with you. Be married to you."

"Wait...you're accepting?"

She smiled and kissed him lovingly, "Yes. Want to marry you too."

"Well damn. I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Sorry I hit you" she said with a smirk.

"Hah" he snorted as he rolled his shoulder, "I think you actually hurt me worse than I hurt you."

"Good. It keep you in line."

He laughed, "You gonna abuse me?"

She slipped out of his grip and crawled back onto her bed, motioning him over. He sat beside her wordlessly. She scooted closer and cupped his face in her hands, "Promise never to hurt you if you never hurt me. But you lay hand on me, your ass fair game."

He smiled, "Deal."

"Marriage going to have terms. You always must love me. Always. Won't settle for less."

"Already in progress."

"When Abbey have babies, Romy help with them." She looked sheepish as she admitted, "Not know much about babies or having babies...so going to need help."

He gave her a gentle kiss, "I promise."

"One more thing." She traced her thumbs under his eyes, soothing him into shutting them.

"I be only girl for you. Ever. And you be only boy for me. No cheating, no playing games. You love me honest, you love me direct, and you love me flowery. And you take care of me and you make me happy. Because I not settle."

He kissed her. She melted against him and let him lay her back on her bed as their mouths moved together, her tongue gingerly teasing his as they kissed.

"And I will make love to you every night" he murmured, "And now it's a deal."

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hold me now. Play later."

"Yes dear" he murmured teasingly as he rested his head on her chest.

Her fingers lightly stroked his hair, "I never leave you Romy...never leave me. Ever. It hurt too much."

"I never will baby" he murmured to her, "I'll never be dumb enough to try it again. Damn...I forgot how hard you punch."

She smacked his shoulder and made him yelp, "And that for reinforcement."

**MH**


	74. A Mother's Gift

**A Mother's Gift**

_My dearest daughter,_

_You may never understand the reason why I write these words, and perhaps neither will I, but it is all the more important that you read them and try to find their meaning. I've never hated you. I could never hate you. You are my daughter, my darling, and will always and forever be my only child. I was young when I was graced with you, a young woman in a very difficult situation. I was duty bound to my husband, a mortal. I loved him with all my heart. But I also loved your father with all my heart as well. We were young and in love, and he was a delightful affair. He was dangerous, and I felt a connection to him that I had never felt to another man. I hope you learn to follow your heart better than I did. But I was not meant to be with your father, and I knew that in my heart. As deeply as I loved him, as close as I was to him, I returned to my husband because he was whom I adored. I wished you were his and that you would be a damphir. But unfortunately, you were not. And I do not hate you for that. You were the one thing in my life that worked to my advantage. You loved me unconditionally, and I was unfair to you. I know my youth was no excuse, but I was also stupid enough to believe you would just go away. I tried to raise you, I tried to pretend you were human, but we couldn't keep the masquerade. It was my fault I lost my beloved, not yours._

_I was beside myself with grief. That was why I left you with your father. I could never begin to be the mother you deserved. You were such a darling, innocent girl. You were just like me when I was young. I knew your father and your uncle would raise you well. I know I came in and out of your life and I know I was not the mother you wanted, I know you grew to hate me and I will forever be sorry for what I've done to you. I cannot take back the choices I made, but I also would not. I may not have been fair to you, I may not have been good to you, but I always loved you and what I did for you was in your best interest. I've seen glimpses of the girl I always hoped you would be. I am also sorry that you are cursed with hating this gift as I am. You should not hate this. I've come to understand the blessing that eternal life offers, and I hope you will one day too. Please, understand that you are the only one that controls your fate, and only you can better the world you live in. I am sure that you can be the hero you always wanted to be._

_You will forever be the princess I could never be._

_With all my love,_

_Lisandria_

I stared at the letter in my hands, and I remembered. I remembered the beautiful young woman who had given birth to me, who stood in her belted white dress in the doorway of the wooden manor we lived in. I remembered her watching me chasing fireflies until I panted so hard I was going to pass out. The woman who brushed my hair and kissed my face, and defended me from her angry husband. But I also remembered her scorn. I remembered the same brush that caressed my hair striking my hands to make them recoil. I remembered running out into the barn in terror and taking refuge with the animals. I vividly recalled my father's midnight visits when he would lay beside me and hold me and reassure me that everything would be alright. The animals recoiled in fear from him, yet approached when I didn't.

"Why are you giving me this now?" I murmured.

"Because it was unfair to keep it from you after all this time anyway" Uncle Vlad murmured. He stroked my pigtails and sighed softly.

"This is dated July tenth, 1842..."

"It's been some time, I know. But you know your father...he really does want the best for you."

I shut my eyes. I could feel the warmth of her white silk dress. Her bouncy black curls. Her wise eyes. Her arms around me.

"Why did he kill her?"

"Because they did grow to hate each other."

"It says-"

"I know what it says, but actions speak louder than words. She always acted like she hated the both of you, and in most cases me too...would you really have rathered Livvy had to kill those horrible bitches anyway?"

I could've smiled. My uncle very rarely called anybody a bitch. I glanced to him, "Aleera looked like me."

"Trust me darling, she was too young to be your mother."

"I know" I sighed, "I just wish..."

"That you went from one spoiled brat to another?"

I put my head on his shoulder, "I wish you were my mother."

He burst out laughing, "Aren't I already? Jesus, I've only been the one that gave you permission to free yourself from your overprotective father and streak your hair, and change your clothes, and your diet, and get a boyfriend..."

"And get married without him knowing" I teased.

He stroked my hair, "You were beautiful. Both times around."

"They were both the happiest days of my life."

"Followed by the worst."

It was true. The first time, the day after my father had found out about it. I'd had to tell him about my pregnancy and leave. It was the first time we'd ever really fought. The second...I closed my eyes and repressed the urge to cry.

"The universe has a balance, draga."

"I've been through so much..."

"I'm sorry you weren't human too" he murmured, caressing my hair, "The two of you could've had everything."

"We do. It's just..." I burst out laughing. I clutched the letter to my chest and I laughed.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"She's right. I value my eternity. I have forever with the man I love. Yes...I'll mourn my baby forever..but he's still here. Humans don't get that. Humans' memories fade, mine remain as vivid as if they just happened. And humans don't get to live this kind of a life...humans get to pretend they do."

"You really are your father's daughter."

I got up and I took the portrait of my father, my uncle and I off the mantle, popping off the back and sticking my mother's letter in the back before closing it. I replaced it and glanced back to him.

"Only you could forgive her."

"The better man forgives but doesn't forget...and I don't hate her. You know there's only one person in the world I really do hate."

Uncle Vlad got up and rubbed my back, "Te ador."

"Te ador" I whispered back, "I need to go wake my babies."

I took the stairs two at a time and slipped inside the nursery. Luc and Luna were fast asleep, but CJ was awake. He looked like any other baby. He might've been just a baby, but Spectra was already teaching him to stay solid enough to touch. He grasped my shirt as I lifted him, snuggling him. He didn't have a scent, not like the twins. He cooed in my ear and buried his face against my throat. Holding my baby tightly to me, I remembered the worst night of my life. There was still a part of me that wished I'd died instead of him. If the universe had a balance...

I pushed the thought away and clung to my baby. I was above him. I was well above him. But I was also a Dracula...and the thought of taking something of his to repay him for what he'd done to me was the first thought that crossed my mind.

**MH**


	75. Transylvania Overture 1

_A/N- My first AU of Book 3! Ah, I don't know quite how this occurred...okay yeah I totally do, I was glancing over my favorites to see which one got axed (I don't think any did, actually) and I stumbled across one of my favorite Twilight fics (yes, even I once liked Twilight), __When I Was Human.__ And since I'm on a Bram/Gory kick...it had to happen. Before I start, Abbey and Rom aren't getting married JUST YET...but that was a kinda-sorta proposal. Just wait for the real one. Now, away from my mischief, and to my idea!_

**Transylvania Overture**

_1_

The feeling...it was amazing. Coolness against my hot skin. The feeling of fingertips tracing my neck. I was too lethargic to see the figure, but not lethargic enough to ignore his touch. It made me moan. I was giving myself to him, totally and completely. I didn't know, but I trusted. I started to crack open my eyes, and my eyes were met with red ones...

The errant sound of a cow broke through my music.

"Look Ty, a cow!" My father's girlfriend, Marcy, cooed to their baby. I rested my head back against the window and tried to go back to sleep. The sun was setting on the moors of Whitbey, England, and I pushed my sunglasses farther up my eyes.

There was a cliff-side mansion approaching. It was huge, stately and white, and slightly decrepit. I perked up instantly.

"Oh god, we're not staying there, are we?"

"Yep. I told you it was a fixer-upper."

I grinned.

"Oh god, Gloria! Take those out, they give me the creeps!"

"Great" I muttered, resting my hand on the door. It was nothing like Collinwood, but it would do. My dad glanced back to me and smiled, "You ready to venture into the unknown? There might be monsters."

"What am I, five? Drive, man, drive!"

My dad and I were like carbon copies of each other. I lived with my mom, most of the time, though. My mom and I got along amazingly, surprisingly. But me and my dad should've been a more permanent situation. My dad was a realtor, of course, dabbling in overseas properties for the Indiana-based firm. I grabbed my duffle bag. _Two carry-on's of everything this house could compliment!_

"Sam, you're not just going to take us in there..." Marcy said.

"Nope. I'm gonna let Gory open it up for me."

"Sam!"

I grabbed the keys out of his hand and tossed my bag over my shoulder, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, "Thank you Daddy."

The lawn was surprisingly clean and trimmed as I walked up to the house. The steps were wide, a wild garden behind the house visible through the dirty glass beside the door, leading through the kitchen. I peeked in. My stomach knotted gleefully. What spirits awaited me inside the abandoned Whitbey manor?

I opened the door and stepped inside. I felt the rolling light switch and turned it on. Cobwebs covered a beautiful chandelier that slowly dimmed to life as I turned it on. My heart stopped.

The place was next to immaculate.

Dusty furniture was arranged as if someone still lived here. The original to come with the house, probably. I walked up the red-carpeted stairs and felt my heart rate increase. I bit my lower lip eagerly. I didn't care what _spirits_ I might find...My entire life was spent fantasizing about this. A house on the moors. Isolated, vulnerable. A handsome stranger drifts in, like the books I'd read growing up...a handsome stranger with real fangs who'd be as enamored with me as I was with him. I wandered into the wide room that made up most of the upstairs; a barren library. The shelves on the walls had once held volumes, but were now empty. I set my bag down in the center of the room and looked around. A terrace faced the moors, outside the massive window seat. I couldn't believe it. It was amazing. I stood in the twilight-filled room and opened my arms to the fading sun, grinning, singing to the empty room.

Somehow, I felt like I was at home.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And though I dream again, for now I find...the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind._"

God, I wished Gerard Butler was there to sing with me.

"Go ahead, keep singing. I just came to drop this off." My dad walked in with my bag, setting it down on the floor. He draped an arm over my shoulder, "It's been a long time since I last heard you sing."

"I don't sing anymore."

"Why not? You're great at it."

I shrugged. He opened the doors to the terrace and climbed out over the seat, "I like it here."

"Keep it" I murmured, "Please."

He glanced back to me and motioned me out. The stars were beginning to twinkle overhead. It was beautiful. He smoothed my hair and sighed, "I know, Marci's not your mother-"

"She's a nutcase. I don't know how you even went for that."

"She's a Miss USA model."

"The only reason you kept her is because you got her pregnant, isn't it?"

He smiled to himself, "Yeah, basically."

I grinned. My parents had-once upon a time-been the power couple of their school. But dad was married to cryptozoology, and my mom was busy actually making money with the medical field. My dad lived for his old job, I thought that might've been why he brought me with. My dad and I were two of a kind. Maybe he knew something I didn't know.

"I want you to be happy" he said to me, glancing at me, "I did this for you."

"Dad" I smiled, "I'm happy. I really am. Unless you bought the vampire that comes with the house..."

He smiled, "We'll just have to wait and see."

...

I woke up with a gasp. I took the bedroom adjoining the library before night had really set in, and with scented candles burning, I'd fallen asleep. And I felt the touch. My skin felt like ice on the side of my neck. My eyes scanned the room and settled on the corner.

"No fucking way" I whispered, sitting up.

Two eyes, shiny and dark, focused on me. The figure was still, but upon my noticing, moved. I saw him. My heart began to race. I knew him. It was impossible, but it had to be him that I'd been dreaming about. Golden hair. Ruby eyes. Fangs touching his pale lower lip. His skin was alabaster white, and I knew he was hungry.

I offered my wrist for him, leaning over the edge of the bed. He watched me, and he slowly came forward.

"I won't hurt you" I whispered.

That look...I'd dreamed of that look. Predatory as it was, I knew it. I reached out and touched his shirt. The material was dirty and tattered and probably centuries old. A poet's shirt...a sleep shirt. Black pants covered his legs, his feet were bare. He slowly climbed on the bed with me, my hands pressing to his chest. His muscles were like solid rock. I knew what he wanted, and I offered my neck. He brought me close, the embrace of a lover...

"Go back to sleep" he whispered in my ear.

"No" I murmured, "I've been waiting for you. I've been waiting to see your face."

He smiled, holding my face, "As I have yours. It seems we've plagued each other's dreams for quite some time."

"How do you know that?" I whispered.

"Go back to sleep...perhaps I'll join you by the light of day."

He picked me up and laid me back against the bed as I'd been. My skin tingled with the coldness of his. I shut my eyes to revel in the sensation, and when I opened them, he was gone.


	76. Transylvania Overture 2

_2_

In the morning, Marcy was doting over Ty while Dad and I cleaned up. I loved the house, but I loved the dream even more. It felt too real to be ignored. The dream following it felt too much like a dream too, but that didn't make it any less worthy of the cold shower I had to take to clear my head.

When my dad went up to the belfry, I went down to the basement. The room was empty...empty, but for a box. A plain, huge, wooden box.

"Holy Bram Stoker" I muttered.

_I'll join you in daylight._ His words caressed my mind. I stole a glance over my shoulder before approaching the box and kneeling beside it. What if my dreams were coming true? My hands caressed the smoothness of the box. I lifted the lid. My hopes came crashing down. It was totally empty. Just a box. There was nothing that I could do...he was just a dream.

"Spying on me?"

I whirled around.

"And it's not Stoker."

My dream boy was leaning on the wall, under the dim glow of the single bulb. His hair was like glittering gold, his fangs covered in fresh blood, his lips ruby red. He smiled, "Quiet now, aren't you? You talk just fine when you're half asleep."

"You're real" I whispered.

He grinned, "You sure you don't want to test that out? You were incredibly eager to last night..."

The fire began to burn in my veins, "Did we-?"

"No. That was really your dream...I just sat in on it." He approached me with a gentlemanly extension of his hand, "Tell me your name...your real name."

"Gory" I breathed, "Like Glory, without the L..."

He smiled, "Very appropriate. Now tell me...just what brings you to me?"

"Apparently a fixer-upper in the middle of nowhere..."

He laughed. He brought me close against his warm chest. His skin was warmer than it had been. He brushed his ruby lips over my throat. I moaned eagerly, slipping my arms around his neck. He exhaled against my skin, picking me up, "I've waited too long for a girl like you..."

My back collided with the wall. Raw desire coursed through my blood. He kissed my neck, his cool tongue brushing my skin. I offered myself to him, and he continued to hold me, his arms secure around me. He just kissed my skin, driving me wild.

"You belong to me now" he murmured, "Do you understand that?"

I panted and nodded, "Yes."

He drew back, holding my hips firmly, "Close the curtains and allow me upstairs with you."

I stroked my thumb over his lower lip. He sighed against my skin, "How do you dissuade me so easily?"

"I didn't mean to" I murmured.

"Shh" he murmured and softly kissed me on the lips. His sudden tenderness took me off guard. "Go back upstairs. I'll see you tonight."

"You left me last night."

"You were tired...tonight, you should stay up for me."

I pouted as he let go. He smirked and returned to the box, sitting on top of it, "Will you do me a favor?"

"It depends. Will it bring you to me tonight?"

"Sneak a bottle of wine upstairs. And we'll see."

...

I unpacked and I waited, and I thought things over. I was supposed to be here a week. Then what? I brought him home with me? I left him here? He turned me and whisked me away to parts unknown? It was all incredibly fast for a week.

My door opened and shut, revealing the dirty vampire boy.

"You know, you really should practice knocking."

"It's my house" he said, taking the liberty of laying in my bed beside me, "Ergo, this is my bed, and you are my woman."

"You do know what century it is, don't you?"

He smiled, "You weren't fighting it so much this morning. Do you just get feisty at night, or is it just me?"

I blushed. He began to toy with my hair as he laid on his side, "Aren't you beautiful...you'd make a beautiful vampire." My mind went into overload. He was going to turn me...here and now. There wouldn't be a chance to change anything. He leaned in close and sealed his lips over my neck, pinning me to the bed. I felt the soft nip of his sharp fangs. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned, "Oh..."

He drew back and growled, "Why can't I just have you? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing" I murmured, "You just...kinda need a bath."

He scoffed, "That's all? I sort of have to wonder...just where exactly have you been all my life?"

"Beyond conception" I teased.

He smiled, "Nice one."

"What about you?"

"A story for another day."

I glanced at him as he stared out the window. I brushed my hand across his chest, "So what are we supposed to do here, lay here?"

He smiled softly and brought me closer, "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

I pushed away. He frowned softly.

"Your mood swings make me wonder just how hungry you really are."

"I've just fed" he murmured, bringing my body against his. His skin was warm, like before. I slipped my arms around his neck, "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends" he teased, "Where's that wine?"

I glanced to him and looked at his shirt, "What's it gonna take for you to shower?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up, "You wanna join me?"

I didn't know him. I probably wouldn't for a long time, but what was stopping me? I got up and went to him. His eyes darkened with lust, "I was joking."

"I'm not." I slid his dirty shirt off and caressed the hard muscles under it. His eyes blazed even more as he slipped his arms around my waist. He bared his fangs. I kissed the smooth skin of his neck, his head falling back and his eyes slipping shut, "I've forgotten how it feels to have a woman's mouth on my neck.."

I brushed my tongue against two painful looking puncture scars on his throat. There was a tear from my clothes giving way, and before I fully realized we were both naked, we were in the shower together. My eyes widened at him. He took my glasses and snapped them at the nose, "I'm keeping you. I actually want you."

"Be gentle" I whimpered.

He chuckled, "Oh darling...only for you."

...

When I woke up, I buried my face into the pillow and let out an exhale of contentment. I felt Bram's body against my back, the blankets strewn haphazardly over the both of us. I blinked my eyes open slowly and gasped as I realized I could see with HD clarity. I turned around to look at him, finding him fast asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him. My neck began to ache, confirming my excited thought. In the heat of passion, he'd bitten me. And we'd made love well into the night while we swapped blood and hungry kisses. I climbed out and grabbed my robe out of the dresser and slid into the bathroom.

My skin was as pale as his, my eyes ruby red. My long, plain black hair had taken on a supernatural shine and elegance. My lips were ruby red. I looked healthy, despite my pallor. I blushed as I crossed my legs, feeling a subtle ache. Warmth was carried on the slow beat of my heart.

I felt loved.

Honestly, for the first time, I felt loved by someone outside my family. I had been the vampire girl since I was little, I'd been an easy target because of it. It was why I'd lost my will to sing...it was why I lost my will to be anything involving other people. But this...it was like the building up of a bonfire before it was lit.

"Who's laughing now?" I sneered into the mirror. I couldn't see my reflection anymore, but I could see my robe outlining my body. My slender arms, my curvaceous torso. I finally looked like the runway model I wanted to be all my life. I knew the way I looked. I knew the way he looked. And I went back into the bedroom and climbed into bed beside him, sitting against the headboard.

Clean and fast asleep, he almost looked like a different boy. His hair was shiner, his skin paler, his lips redder. I laid down and pressed my hand to his chest. Sure enough, his heart was beating too. Very slowly, and very gently. He stirred slightly, "What time is it?"

"Hell if I know" I murmured.

He laughed and rolled on his back. I bit my lip. He quirked a brow as he looked up at me, "I turned you."

I nodded.

"Oh god" he groaned, "If this is what you to do me sober, imagine what you'd have done to me drunk!"

I giggled, "Are you upset?"

He stared at me, his touch gentle as he touched my face, "Did I hurt you?"

I blushed and shook my head as his hands cupped my face. I crawled forward and settled against his body, licking my fangs in anticipation. He untied my robe and ran his index finger slowly over my body. I followed the path of his touch, my skin burning from it.

"I was right. You really are a beautiful vampire."

The feeling of warmth spread through my entire body as he looked at me with that kind of look I'd always dreamed of. Gently returning his hands to my face, he guided my lips down to his, and we kissed...

and then I realized, I heard the sounds of the cows out in the fields, far down the road from the mansion, but as for life in the house? There was none but us.


	77. Transylvania Overture 3

_3_

I climbed off of him and out of bed, fixing my robe and wandering out into the hall. He followed, grabbing my arm, "Gory...you don't wanna do this."

My blood ran cold, "What did you do?"

His ruby eyes were gentle, but his grip was firm, "Don't. Just don't."

"Dad?" I called.

"Gory, dammit-!"

"What did you do?" I shouted at him, pulling hard to get free. He yanked me against him, "I did what was best for you."

For a moment, my heart stopped. I shoved him away and went running down the hall. The door was cracked open. The smell coming from inside made me want to be sick. Old blood, cold blood, stale blood filled the air. He grasped my upper arms as he came up behind me, "Now, do you see what being a vampire is like?"

I was frozen to the spot, "You didn't."

"I did."

His brutal honesty was like a stab in the chest. I whipped around and hit him, "All of them? Even my baby brother?"

"Gory-"

"You killed them! You're...Y-You're a monster!"

He grabbed my arms, "And so are you. You wanted this, and I wanted you. Stop fighting it."

I pulled away from him. He reversed our positions and slammed me against the wall, "Stop! Now!"

My grip was tight on his hand, crushing his wrist as he held my throat. I growled at him, and he at me. I felt wetness on my face betraying the pain behind the anger. He softened instantly, drawing me close, wrapping me in his arms. I hit his chest and sobbed. He showered kisses over my face and neck, even more softly across my collarbone. I was weak to him, melting against him. He laughed, "This is what it's like now. You'll realize it when you make your first kill. It's just how it is. We are gods among insects, my love...I chose you because I knew you were as well."

I looked at him with pure desire. He caressed my face, "Get dressed and pack. We have to leave."

"We do?"

"Very few people actually know that your father's here...covering this up was quite simple. Now, all we have to do is return you home..."

My heart plunged to my knees. I pushed him back, "No. No, I'm not going to finish killing my family-"

"There's no reason you have to" he murmured as he kissed me, "I'll teach you how to control the urges...and I'll help you set them free. I am your sire, my love...I will care for you as you need to be cared for."

I didn't know where I stood. Too many emotions were stirring in my mind. Love. I really did adore this boy, even if he'd just murdered my father. Regret. Why did I love him after what he did? Rage. I wanted to get payback for what he did to me. and lastly...understanding. He really was right. I gave him my humanity. I gave him everything I'd once been and told him to change it. He did. I had no more right to complain.

"Gory" he murmured as he watched me pack, "You look...horribly depressed."

"You killed my family, how am I supposed to feel?"

He grasped my arms and held me close, nuzzling my neck. I closed my eyes and held his hands.

"I had my family taken from me, my darling. Sometimes, it is for the best."

"How? How was killing them for the best?"

He began to pack for me, "When I was turned, my sire killed my family as well. My father had intentions to turn me in for crimes against the church. It would've been punishable by death...at least, for what I'd done. Surely, they would've discovered what you were, and you would've had to kill them yourself. I just spared you from that."

I sat down on the edge of the bed, "Is this what I am now?...A killer?"

He tilted my head up and chuckled softly, "No, my love. Killers are mortals with problems. You are a goddess."

As he guided me to lay down on the bed once more, his body covering mine, I believed him.

...

We managed to get a night flight back to Chicago. The city was alive with activity, Bram sitting in the back of the cab beside me, our bags stuffed on our laps. He had a bag of Dad's stuff...he said it was temporary, but I knew. He was keeping them for me. I laid my head against his shoulder and pretended to be tired as I watched the lake go by with crystal clarity. I could see the moonlight on the water, the shimmer of the lights on the pavement. Suddenly, my modest life was amazingly beautiful.

We lived outside the city in a nice little house. My mom was a nurse at the hospital. It was so Teen Wolf it wasn't even funny. But there we were, getting out of the cab to the dark house at three AM while my mom worked the night shift. I grabbed my key and opened up the house, glancing back to him, "What?"

"You have to invite me in. It's not my home."

"Come in" I murmured.

He stepped in and sniffed, smirking slightly, "Smells very effeminate in here."

"Well, girls do live here..." I walked into the other room and picked up my Yorkie. He raised a brow as my dog snuggled my chest and I carried her upstairs with me.

"I could crush your dog with my little finger."

I snapped around and grabbed his throat. Even he seemed taken off guard by it. I flexed my newfound power as I clutched on painfully tight, "Touch my dog, and I don't care how much I love you, I'll kill you."

He bared his teeth. I pressed harder. He clawed my hand, "Alright!"

I let go and carried Teeny upstairs. Rubbing his throat, Bram followed. He noticed my bedroom and sat down in the corner swing immediately, "So, what's with the getup?"

"It's what feels right" I said with a shrug. "Creatively."

"You're a writer?" he observed.

I nodded.

He smiled, "Give me something."

"No" I said, letting Teeny bed down in my clean laundry.

He plucked a notebook off the bookshelf and flipped to a random page, "_The caress of his fingers trailing lovingly down the front of her silk dress drove her wild. In ecstasy, her head rolled back against his shoulder, only to have her hair released by the gentle tug of his hand; freeing the wild curls from the bobby pins constraining them...He cupped a breast in his hand, his warm breath fanning over her throat, 'I will have you, whether you come to love me or not.' Though she would never admit those feelings had already bloomed..."_

He looked at me and set it back down, "You're an incredible prophet."

I blushed, "I wasn't wearing a silk dress, or had my hair in curls, and we certainly didn't meet at midnight during a masquerade ball in eighteen twenty two."

He climbed out of the swing and smiled, "Either way. You have a gift."

"Now I'm mortal" I teased as I unloaded my dirty laundry and stashed my luggage back under my bed.

"You're gifted. A gift ascends mortality. Look at Shakespeare."

I looked at him with amusement, "Did you really just compare me to Shakespeare?"

His hand lightly brushed my cheek, "I believe someone once said, if the shoe fits?"

"Buy it in every color" I teased.

He frowned and furrowed his brow. I kissed his cheek, "When was the last time you left your place?"

"Nineteen eighteen. And then my family sold the house, so dinner...was rather regular."

I couldn't help but laugh, "So we were just supposed to be dinner."

He pulled my hair back and pressed against my back as I leaned on the desk, "Not you...I've waited for so long for a companion that I felt your presence the moment you entered Whitbey..."

His arms wrapped around me and mine covered his. Our fingers laced together as he held me tightly against his chest, "You are the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes upon. The one thing my body truly craved..."

"Bite me" I teased.

Very gently, he kissed the side of my neck that ached earlier in the morning. He softly nuzzled my skin and sighed, "I already have. And I will again."

"Mmm" I melted against him, "You're allowed..."

He sat me down and rubbed my back. I melted and sighed, leaning back into him, "Thank you."

"For what?" he murmured, "I've done this much to you, the least I can do is take care of you."

His hands continued gently massaging my achy muscles as we sat together in my desk chair. Teeny slept soundly on my bed. My feelings for him were growing with every passing moment. Hours ticked by, and slowly, most of the night was gone. When daylight began to break, I stood and wordlessly stripped down to my underwear. He stood and shed his shirt, wrapping me in his arms. His fingers caressed my hair, and we shared one long, passion filled kiss before crawling into bed together.

Like nothing had changed, Teeny slept on my feet.


	78. Transylvania Overture 4

_4_

When I woke up, it was late afternoon. I crawled out of bed, letting Bram sleep, and took my time in the shower, just like I did when I was human. When I got downstairs, my mom raised a brow.

"Morning" I said.

"So, who's tall, blond and handsome?" she asked.

I smiled, "His name's Bram, we met in England-"

"And you brought him home?"

I saw the skepticism and I glanced back to her, "Mom, trust me. He's totally and completely worth it-"

"How long have you known this boy? What do you know about him?"

I leaned on the refrigerator, "All I have to know."

"Gory, this isn't funny anymore."

"He's not just any boy, Mom!"

"What, he's a vampire?" she asked. I nodded. She laughed, "Just because somebody has...fangs and contacts doesn't mean they're a vampire."

"They're real" I said.

She crossed her arms, "So he got his teeth done and wears thirty day contacts."

"Mom!" I yelled, "You're not listening, he's a real vampire! I'm not joking, I'm not playing, and I'm not stupid!"

"Vampires aren't real-!"

I yanked down the collar of my shirt and I showed her the bite. She paled, "What...?"

"I was dreaming of him when I got to Whitbey. We met in my bedroom that first night. He didn't bite me then..but he wanted to. He and I talked the night after, we got to know each other...I'm sure he knows more about me than I know about him, but still. He's legit, Mom..."

"He did that?"

I nodded, "I am a vampire now. These aren't my contacts, my contacts are in the case in my desk drawer. My fangs are still in the case too...I took them out before I went to bed the night I met him."

"This isn't funny anymore."

"No, it's not, it's true."

I decided on the last painful explanation, considering my heart was still raw from what he'd done too. This time, Teeny accompanied me and my cases downstairs. As she beelined for the faux grass by the door, I showed my mom the red-eyed contacts and the molded fangs.

She looked at me and I murmured, "Now would probably be the best time to tell you we've kinda been...together, too, wouldn't it?"

I snapped the cases shut and caught her when she fainted.

"Very smooth" I heard Bram behind me and looked at him, gently lowering my mom to the floor. "Were you going to plan on doing the same when I took you away as my bride, as well?"

I sat down on the floor with the dish towel in my hand. I'd been going to fan her, but the harsh certainty of his words made my head spin. He intended to marry me and cart me off. No return to high school, never seeing my friends again. I would live in his ancient world forever.

Fuck, I hadn't even updated Facebook yet.

"Slow the fuck down!" I yelled, "Nobody's marrying anybody yet!"

He knelt behind me, "You are bound to me in body and blood...why not let me have your hand as well?"

"Because you killed my family? Because so far, everything's been your way?" I shrugged him off and fanned my mom, "Why don't you make yourself useful and go knock off a blood bank or something?"

"I don't _knock off blood banks_, darling. Nor do I ever intend to."

"Well you're certainly not drawing any attention to me" I said.

"Mortal laws are for mortals."

"We're in a mortal town, with my mortal mother" I snapped.

He grabbed my arm. I punched him with a closed fist. Taken aback, he held his face and then he cussed sharply. I recognized the Latin. He looked at me, "Son of a bitch!"

"Maybe you need to learn to keep your distance" I said, "If I had to learn how to respect personal boundaries when I was a kid, you need to learn now."

"And just what do you intend for me to do, while you gently break the news to your mother?"

"Go read a book or something" I said, picking up my mom and taking her to the couch. I cleaned up after Teeny, feeling Bram's eyes on me the whole time. When I'd started on the dishes, he came back up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Allow me" he breathed in my ear.

"Allow you to what?" My body arched back against his without my mental permission. He lowered his mouth to my neck and kissed the bite. I moaned, unable to control the predatory lust that surged through my body.

"You're so sensitive to my touch" he murmured as he ran his hands over the swell of my hips. I was. I was hot and bothered and his hands were nowhere near where I wanted them to be. He kissed my neck, his mouth soft, his tongue gentle, "Bram!"

"Shh" he murmured, "Be patient my love. You are the first woman I've indulged my carnal passions with...allow me the time to freely explore your beauty."

He talked like Barnibus Collins. It turned me on so much. I was practically writhing against him as his hands ever so gently caressed my stomach. It felt taught and flat, I couldn't believe that it was my body he was touching. Mine, that felt firm and beautiful in his arms. He made me perfect. He made me whole. I was deeply, passionately, madly in love with a murdering...natural...vampire. He didn't apologize for his actions, he didn't need to. He was just a real vampire. He wasn't evil. He was as he should've been. The realization came to me; I was special. They weren't. I was important to him, me and no one else.

"How long have you waited for me?" I murmured as he unbuttoned my shirt. Our eyes locked, "Centuries."

I shifted so my back was no longer against his chest, but against the counter. His eyes caressed my exposed skin before he began to close the buttons once more. I didn't question him as he cupped my face and guided my mouth against his in a slow, passionate, intimate kiss. My heart felt like it was at a gallop. My eyes slipped shut so the touch of his hands against my body was amplified. He held my hips and broke away from the kiss to bury his face into my neck, lifting me off the ground. I bared my throat for him, "Drink from me."

His fangs brushed my throat, "Enjoy the pain, my love. It is only the deepest form of intimacy I can offer you."

His fangs pierced my skin. I cried out, but not in pain. My body went limp with passion and lethargy in his arms. Content filled my stomach as if I were biting him. Warmth spread through my body. He drank gently for only a few moments before sealing the wound and holding my face. He guided me to his chest and made a small slice with his sharp fingernail. My mouth closed over the wound, and I drank from him, lapping the dark red from his translucent skin.

My mother walked in. Bram's fingers caressed my hair as my mouth closed hungrily over the bloody wound. As it healed against my tongue, she dropped back onto the floor. Teeny yipped and jumped around.

The moment I broke away from Bram, he scooped up my puppy. He looked her in her big brown eyes and he held her to his chest, as awkwardly as a child first holds a baby, "I think I like you, furry little noisemaker."

"Her name is Teeny."

"Apt."

Teeny began to lick Bram's face. I glanced back to my mother and back to Bram. He laughed and rubbed behind Teeny's ears, "I really do like the little girl. Your mother, however, worries me considerably."

"Ditto."

She sat up more quickly this time. She glanced between us and she saw the blood on my neck, the sealed wound on his chest, and the red on both of our mouths.

"I don't understand" she murmured, "Is this...some alternative lifestyle thing?"

"Miss..."

"Sarah" I whispered, "Her name's Sarah."

My mother shot me a look, almost asking why I knew her first name.

"Sarah" Bram said, "Allow me to level with you."

He sat down on my kitchen floor in a pair of black silk boxers, holding my Yorkshire terrier in his arms. Leveled, he was indeed.

"I have waited centuries to find the companionship I've found in your daughter. I have waited for literally the perfect counterpart to myself. The moment she entered Whitbey, I was aware, and I made it my duty to make her mine. Now, there are certain things that we can and will not tell you. But I can assure you...your daughter and your dog are safe with me."

My mother looked horrified. She had finally realized it was the truth. But I replayed the last sentence in my mind and gave Bram a look, "Wait, did you just include Teeny in this?"

"I told you I liked her" he said as he rubbed her ears.

I couldn't stop laughing for a good ten minutes.


	79. Transylvania Overture 5

_5_

I had my stereo on while I sat in my swing and rocked back and forth. Teeny was in my lap and a glass of cow blood was in my hands.

"What's on your mind?"

I glanced to Bram, "We've spent about twenty four hours in this house...and half of it was fighting."

I noticed my notebook in his hands. He set it down and moved toward me. Teeny jumped down and scurried out to my mom's room.

"Good girl" I breathed as he took the warmed cup and put it on the desk.

"I've been unfair to you" he murmured, as if it had only dawned on him recently, "You're young. And you probably never imagined you were so right..."

I shook my head, reveling in his touch. His palms felt soft and warm against my skin. I wondered if I really was colder to everyone else now, not that my mom or my dog seemed to horribly mind.

"I'd like to ask, formally, for you to be with me in every physically possible way." He took my hand and gently brushed his soft, red lips against my knuckles. I cupped his cheek with my free hand. His ruby eyes met my own. Cocky, arrogant, downright psychotic...and he was everything I hoped for in a man. I wound my arms around his neck, "Yes. You're allowed to have me."

He lifted me and laid me down in bed, crawling on top of me. His eyes locked with mine, "You dreamed of me before you even fathomed this."

I nodded, caressing his hair, "You've been on my mind since I decided I wanted a vampire prince charming."

"I'm hardly prince charming" he murmured, his lips nearly brushing mine.

"You are to me" I murmured, "Look at yourself from my point of view...I've always wanted this. I've always wanted you. And then you show up...even if you can be a real pain sometimes, it doesn't make me love you any less. You're strong...defensive...you're a jerk, but I want you anyway..."

"You deserve far better. You really do deserve to be a princess-"

I silenced him with a gentle touch to his lips, "I didn't fall in love with a prince. I fell in love with you."

He stayed silent before kissing my fingertips, "I've read a lot of your work today. I can tell you devote all of yourself to it. It's probably the most intimately anyone knows you...through your writings, isn't it?"

I nodded mutely, afraid to find out where it was going.

He kissed my wrist, slipping my arm back around his neck, "I would love nothing more than to be with you tonight. To let you experience what it's really like to be alive..."

My breath caught, but he understood. I'd underestimated him this whole time; I'd never realized just how well he understood me all along. I knew he was right the whole time, but admitting it to myself had been the hard part. He gently held my face and guided my lips to his. His arm ensnared my waist, holding me close to him. His tongue parted my lips, gently caressing my fangs. I clung to him, my heart beginning to race. He laughed softly, "You have no idea how very alive and how very human you make me feel...it's the feelings I haven't experienced in centuries that take me so off guard."

"I figured" I murmured.

"You're so very intelligent, Gory. You catch on without realizing. Perhaps it's why you've been so patient with me. I really don't deserve it."

"You do. It's not your fault you've been on the fringe for so long..."

He silenced me with a kiss. A fierce, loving, pure kiss. He supported himself over me, his arms stronger than iron. I leaned up and began to unbutton his shirt, kissing down his neck as he leaned back. I got on my knees with him, running my hands affectionately over his solid muscles. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him fiercely, enjoying the taste of blood that bloomed in my mouth. He groaned into the kiss and held me tightly against him, his fingers slipping into my hair, keeping my mouth cemented to his. He took over, laying me on my back again. My heart was pounding as he hungrily took off my shirt, kissing down my skin as if he were greedily marking every inch as his. He pushed up my skirt and knelt between my legs. I could see his fangs completely, and I knew what was coming. Not the foreplay, but the bite. I moaned and knotted my fingers into the burgundy sheets, my eyes locked with his. He leaned in, his cool breath against my thighs, fanning my skin.

"I belong to you" I whispered, knowing what he needed to hear...knowing what I needed to say. He sunk his fangs into the artery inside my thigh, and my hips bucked off the bed. I screamed in ecstasy, arching into him, his hands gripping at my body as if he could never let go. I clawed the sheets; I had never felt this kind of pleasure before, not even when we were in bed together. He was thoroughly marking me as his and I loved every moment of our bloody love...every moment, pain and pleasure.

...

I dropped the blond girl to the ground in the alleyway and burped quietly. I glanced back behind me, watching as Bram drank from the other girl, his face covered in blood. When he drew back, I moved toward him and licked his lower lip, taking the cloth from his pocket and wiping his mouth clean, "You're such a messy eater."

"Hopefully it's not hereditary" he teased, resting his hand on my stomach. We had been together for months and I had let him put a ring on my finger. I had finally come to understand the nature of the "monsters" we'd become. It was the food chain. Humans thought they were the top, they refused to accept that they weren't. There was a balance in nature that had to be restored. Seven billion people, and we could kill as many as we wanted. We left the bodies where they were and I led him to the top of the hill where my house settled in, glancing back over my shoulder.

The church bell tolled midnight. We glanced to each other. I felt a small nudge and bit my lip, "He's not going to last all day. I think he's officially decided today's his day."

"Good thing you're well fed, my love" he murmured as he gave me another of his joyfully sinful, intimate kisses.

"Happy Halloween" I whispered against his lips.

He grinned, "Happy Halloween, my queen of the damned."

I beckoned him closer. His hand gently rested on my swollen stomach and he leaned in, and pressed the kiss to his bite. His claim to me. The bell kept tolling, and I looked to the stars and the eerily beautiful crescent moon.

_My name is Gory Fangtell. I am a goddess among insects. And this is how I came to life._

**MH**


	80. Had Enough

**Had Enough**

_*Some time ago_

As Clawrk laid on his back, his lower lip oozing fresh blood, he blinked the stars from his vision. His head was splitting, his neck ached from painful wrenching by his hair. His back was covered in bruising, and the hardwood floors did nothing to ease the ache.

As his father's booted feet came down the stairs, the boys scrambled apart. He pushed himself up and he wiped his lower lip.

"What the hell are you three doing?" Thomas Wolf asked his three eldest sons who'd been wrestling, and recreationally beating each other up.

"Nothin' Dad" his older brother muttered.

"Nothin'? Doesn't look like nothin'. Clawrk-" the youngest of the three stiffened at his name being said, "Was it nothin'?"

"Nothin'...like he said."

Just when they thought he'd let them off easy, the elder wolf sprang across the room. Clawrk scurried out of the way. Only thirteen, he whined and whimpered in apology, lowering himself to a crouch of submission. The eldest of the three boys was hit so hard he went back into the stone fireplace, hitting his head before slumping down. He held his face. Clawrk whimpered as he saw blood. His knees locked as he froze in place. His father grabbed him by his hair and he howled, struggling to get free.

"Thomas! That's enough!"

A hard strike to his face made him whine softly. He could feel the blooming of blood in his hair, the pulling that sharp.

Dracula's hand clamped down over Thomas's and pried his fingers free. He snarled in the wolf's face, "That's enough."

Clawrk held his head and growled under his breath, edging away. His eyes betrayed his pain as he slunk into the other room, where Draculaura rubbed his mother's back. His chest was heaving as he approached them. His mother couldn't look, but Lala did. She took a towel and gently dabbed his lower lip. Her lips, soft and cool, feathered across his forehead, "It's okay honey. I'll take care of that."

He shut his eyes and brought her cool hand to the back of his neck. She pouted as she began to massage the ache out, bringing him closer, "Oh my poor baby."

He laughed and closed his eyes, laying on her chest, "I'm alright, D."

She tenderly massaged his neck, "No, you're not. My poor baby..."

He didn't bother to listen to Mr. D enter. He didn't want to turn around and see the still-judgemental look of the older vampire. He knew exactly what the king of the undead thought of him and his family, and that his actions against Thomas were out of pity. But the cool fingers gently caressing his warm skin weren't pity. He rolled his shoulders and looked at her, nodding slightly in thanks. Her pale lips upturned in a smile. He always wondered how she could stand on her own; she was like a ghost.

"Draculaura" Dracula said.

"Are you going to be okay?" she murmured.

"Fine" he said as he nudged her, "Go home."

She took her sun hat and placed it over her face, pulling on her elegant white opera gloves. She glanced back to him, her skin covered enough to venture out in the sunlight, and she smiled.

That was the memory he kept in his mind as he saw his oldest son's lover, the woman that helped raise him, run across the street with tears in her eyes. She had changed since then, she'd grown up. She'd become healthier. She shook like a leaf, curling into his arms, nestling into his chest.

"Shh" he soothed, holding her tightly.

She sobbed, "W-Where's Clawd?"

"Inside. Come on La, you're safe."

She shook like a child against his side. Clawd sat on the couch beside his brothers, only half-watching the game. Clawd stood up and embraced her as she ran to him.

"Baby, what's-"

"He knows" she sobbed, shaking in his arms, "Clawd..."

"Know's what?" Nino asked as he sat up.

Clawd glanced to his father. A light sniff confirmed the elder wolf's fears as he froze. Clawdeen rushed down the stairs and paused, "Lala-?"

"I'm pregnant" she sobbed, "A-And he's...disgusted..."

A collective growl came from the boys in front of the TV. Draculaura's hand shielded her flat stomach, her eyes on Clawd, "I'm so scared."

"Why?" he murmured.

Tears ran down her face, "They told me how painful it is...how violent it is..."

"It's gonna be okay" Clawd murmured as he caressed her stomach. "You're gonna be safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

Clawrk went back out to the garage and saw as Lala's uncle Vlad emerged. The apologetic looking vampire gave Clawrk a bit of a forced smile. He walked down the driveway and sighed, "Well, this is a nice surprise. When was I supposed to find out about my grandkids?"

"Give him a few hours...he's still in shock.."

"Ditto."

Vlad looked downward, "Clawrk, Lala's a good girl. She's responsible, and she loves your son with all of her heart-"

"I'm not upset with her. Though, I'm pretty pissed off at the asshole that made her cry."

Vlad blushed slightly, muttering, "Agreed."

"He's disgusted, huh?"

Vlad sighed, "You know I don't speak for him and he doesn't speak for us."

"Obviously."

Emerging from the house, Clawrk stared at the dark, pale figure. Vlad bit his lip, "Please don't start anything..."

"It's already been started, Vlad" Clawrk muttered as he took a few more steps forward, keeping his voice level, knowing full well the vampire's acute hearing would pick up his words, "Disgusted, huh? Is that pity too?"

Dracula appeared in front of him before the wolf had time to bristle, "Your son defiles my daughter, and you don't expect me to be disgusted? I'd be disgusted with anyone, regardless of species or creed."

"She's fifteen hundred and ninety-nine years old" he said.

"She's not even finished with high school!"

"There's nothing stopping her."

"Except that child inside her. If you'd ever taught the little mongrel to keep his hands to himself-"

"What our kids do together isn't our problem. Clawd's ready to step up and take responsibility for Lala and their kid."

"She shouldn't be having this child yet! She isn't ready!"

"When are you going to decide she is? She can't get to be much better of a person, or more mature of an adult. I'm not gonna tell them what to do, neither are you."

"I won't tell her what to do. I won't pass judgement on her child, because it is a part of my daughter. But if anything happens to her in the process...I will not hesitate to handle the cause of her pain as well."

"Nobody's gonna let anything happen to her. The pack defends their own."

It had taken an immense amount of self-control on both sides for the argument not to come to blows. Dracula softened when he heard the words and glared Clawrk down, "My daughter is one of you?"

"Like my own. She raised me, now I'm gonna be here to take care of her like she's my cub too."

"People are going to move against our children. Lives could be lost."

"It won't be theirs. You've never seen that girl fight."

Dracula sighed, "I was never disgusted with her...or horribly with your son. If I had to be honest...I'm eager to see her happy."

"Then act like it."

The males squared off for a long moment before Dracula finally spoke up, "You've finally had enough, haven't you, Clawrk?"

"I've had enough of old men and their old problems. I'm not about to turn into my father when my son needs me. Things change. Time somebody did something about it."

**MH**

_*By "sometime ago", I mean roughly between chapters 27-28 of Adventures of Life on Radcliffe Way :3_

_And really quickly else- I'm taking votes for what tomorrow's fic should be? Whichever gets more I'll do first. Either I go more into the Wolf boys and their future mates, or I can do a rather depressing Meowsephone that I've sort of already written out but might toss into continuity just because...anyway, give me feedback. :)_


	81. Just Between Us

**Just Between Us**

When Purrsephone rolled over to an empty bed, she opened her eyes groggily. Stretching out and wincing at the relaxation of her curled muscles, she sat up and called out, "Meowlody?"

The drawer was open. The chair across the room had recently been sat in, and her journal was open on the table. She clasped her hand over her mouth and leapt out of bed, "Mew? Mew!"

She opened the bathroom door and peeked in, her eyes catching the purple words on the mirror. Her heart jumped into her throat at the delicately written _I love you, I'm sorry._

"Meowlody, no!" she half-howled. A slight movement from behind the shower curtain made her shove it back. Her hands trembled as she brushed her sister's delicate white hair back. For a moment, she hoped. Then she saw the empty bottle of pills at the bottom of the tub.

"Meowlody" she half-whispered as she crawled into the bathtub with her sister, "Meowlody, please...please..."

She stirred slightly again, whining softly. Purrsephone lowered her head to her sister's chest and listened to her slow, soft heart beat.

"Don't you dare die on me" she pled, picking her up and leaning her back over the bathtub. Wrapping her arms around her body, giving a sharp blow to her upper stomach, Meowlody's eyes opened slightly as she threw up. Purrsephone held her hair and kissed the back of her neck.

"How the hell do you think I'd let you get away from me that easily?" Purrsephone murmured as she held her sister tightly, rubbing her stomach.

"Purr" Meowlody murmured between pants for breath, "W-What are you doing?"

"Saving your stupid ass" she muttered, "Because there's no way you're bailing on me this easily."

"I failed you" Meowlody sobbed, "How didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything..."

"Just throw up and stop talking. You're safe Mew. I'm gonna take care of you. I promise...some things, big girls have to handle on their own."

...

She didn't want to tell anyone what had happened. She took care of her sister and let her sleep, and she sat there, closing her eyes and curling up.

When she and Meowlody had started to be together, their father had suspected instantly. And the things he did to her had scared her. They were the things she wanted her sister to do. She had been scared. He had touched her. He had tried to take her for a full month. She had made love to Mew, and she had threatened to tell. It was a night while Meowlody was over at Toralei's, and Purrsephone had written about the whole thing in detail. Running away for a few hours. Being picked up by Heath, and going home with him. The party going on, the few drinks she had, and then waking up in bed beside her best friend's boyfriend, while a block away, her lover and her best friend were probably gossiping and doing each other's hair...

She didn't remember. She could only assume. What made her sick was that she didn't know if Meowlody had tried to kill herself over their father violating her, and Meowlody not knowing about it, or the possibility that Purrsephone had slept with Heath...and that was definitely the better option.

...

Meowlody woke up in a cold sweat, her chest heaving. It was late at night and her sister was curled up beside her. She relaxed and laid down beside her, "Oh baby...that was the worst dream ever..."

Purrsephone bit her lip, "It wasn't a dream."

Meowlody nuzzled her neck, "It seemed like one...oh god Purr, I'm so sorry."

"Will you be honest with me?" she said as she sat up, "Did you try to kill yourself because of Dad, or because of Heath?"

"Dad" she whispered, "Because I let you down. We're always together, we're always supposed to be protecting each other, and after what I did to Val, I should've known, I should've stopped him and helped you-"

"There was nothing you could do. He wasn't raping me. That's how you have to look at it."

"But he did."

"And you took care of him after that." Her fingers laced through her sister's as she met her eyes, "Baby...I love you. It was a mistake...what happened..."

"It's okay. I don't care. Just don't tell Toralei, she'll be devastated-"

"Heath doesn't even know." She bit her lip, "I left before he woke up."

"Then we'll just keep it between us" Meowlody murmured as she nuzzled into her sister's arms, "I'm so sorry. I regretted it the minute I did it..."

"I'm pregnant" Purrsephone whispered in her sister's ear.

Meowlody drew back like she'd been electrocuted, "What?"

Purrsephone looked at the floor, "I was late..so I tested..can't have more than one false positive, right?"

Meowlody's jaw dropped.

"It was before what Dad did...so I don't know if the baby's okay. I want you to come with me..." She looked at her sister with tears in her eyes, "I wanna keep my baby. I'm scared."

"Oh my god, Purrsephone" Meowlody whispered, "How are we going to explain that?"

"I don't know" she whispered, "But I'm keeping my baby...we're keeping our baby."

Meowlody looked shocked. The shock gave way to a small smile as she wrapped her sister in her arms tightly, "Yeah baby. We're gonna keep our baby."

...

The twins walked up to Heath's place hand in hand. It was obvious his parents were out, as they saw Toralei's claws pierce the window coverings. Meowlody repressed a giggle, "So, how do you think they're gonna take it?"

"Give it a few minutes" Purrsephone teased, leaning on the door. They waited with mutual smirks on their faces. A loud rip from the window. The sound of a smoke detector, and Toralei yelling at Heath. And the twins couldn't stop from laughing uncontrollably.

Toralei showed up in the doorway, blushing red, "Get in here."

Purrsephone flicked her tail and smacked Toralei's backside as she pulled her twin inside, giggling. Heath walked down the stairs, "Sorry ghouls. Wow. Double trouble looking good."

"Heath" Toralei said softly.

He tugged her close to him, "Your friends are hot, but you're hotter. You're my pretty kitty."

She purred, baring her neck and tugging his hair, "Oh I love having the house to ourselves..."

"Can you two stop fucking for a second so we can tell you the good news?" Meowlody asked.

Heath scooped Toralei up in his arms and went to sit between the twins, settling in with her in his arms. Meowlody smiled to her sister; they both refused to interfere in their best friend's happiness. What Heath didn't remember, didn't happen.

"We're going to have a baby" Purrsephone said with a beaming smile.

Toralei glanced to Meowlody, "How?"

"Let's just say we got lucky."

"Damn lucky!" Toralei said as she hugged the both of them, "Who's the daddy?"

"I am" Meowlody offered with a big smile.

Toralei laughed, "Oh Purr...good luck."

They smiled to each other and locked their hands around Toralei. They told her so much, and everything she wanted to know...but it wouldn't be the only thing they kept between the two of them.

**MH**


	82. What Makes You Beautiful

**What Makes You Beautiful**

_Since the votes were even, I did write Meowsephone first. BUT, here are the brothers. Keep in mind, a lot of things go on more in the future, so this is kind of just touching on it while they're young. :) BTW, nobody's ever said whether Rocks came before the triplets or the triplets came before Rocks, but since the age is about a year apart for each of them and Clawdeen's was sixteen, Howleen was fourteen and Nino was thirteen, I'm gonna go and put Rocks before the triplets._

_Howie_

My eyes traced the curves of the object of my affections as she teasingly climbed on the carousel beside her friends. Summer in Salem wasn't anything spectacular; there was the maul, the movies, Riverfront Park and the occasional fair. Mostly, one amused themselves on their own devices. While I tried to read, my eyes just wouldn't stop returning to the luscious, auburn-haired she-wolf straddling a stone horse.

"It's hot!" she wailed as she jumped off of it, batting her brown tights. Her friends roared with laughter. She shot them looks and climbed back onto the horse. "You're all nuts!"

Another boy went up behind her. From the look she gave him, she was interested. But after a few more minutes on the hot stone horse, she jumped off and went toward the gazebo. Shoulders slightly slumped with dejection, I put my book in my bag, and I took my shot. I wouldn't know if I didn't try.

"Ashley?"

"Hey Howie" she smiled. I noticed several things at once; she did her makeup today. She very rarely did her makeup, she preferred her own natural beauty. She knew she was lovely. I did too. She was dressed up, definitely not for me, but that didn't make her any less beautiful. And she'd grown out her hair; today it curled delicately to her shoulders.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed, "Thanks. I'm..."

"Trying to find a mate."

She nodded lightly, "Not just anybody. I want somebody special. I want somebody willing to fight for me...like Clawd does for her." Her eyes settled on Clawd and Draculaura, playing with their children on the carousel. "I know...kinda selfish. Very repetitive. But I shouldn't have to settle for Nico when I want what I want."

_Nico._ So that was his name. What was that short for? More importantly, did she really like him?

"I heard Don likes to flirt with you."

"Doesn't Don like to flirt with everybody?" she said, resting her knee on the bench and her elbow on the railing. She rested her head in her hand, looking out over the park. I put down my bag. I didn't take risks very often. Sure, sometimes I followed my brothers' idiotic schemes, but I didn't put my heart at risk. I never really had a reason to. Sure, my sisters made cracks about the way she dressed and acted, but it was those kinds of things I'd come to love about her. I was in love with her. She was almost two and a half years older than me, but all I could think about was her. _Human rules are made for humans._

I ran my hand against her back. She shut her eyes and slowly turned, "Howie..."

"You wanna find someone willing to fight for you. I wanna fight for you."

Her eyes half-lidded at my touch. She felt the intimacy behind it. She bit her lip and slid her arms around my neck, her curvy body pressing to mine. She got a small, sweet smile, "You're from a good bloodline, Howie...you know how important it is to take care of a girl in heat."

"And you're getting close" I murmured, taking in the scent I couldn't escape.

"I'm getting old" she teased, "I need a mate before it kills me."

"I'll be your mate."

"Prove it. Fight for me."

I growled, pinned her up against the white-painted wood, and I kissed her until I felt her submission.

...

_Nino_

While Rocks did backwards hand-stands on the jungle gym, Don made a noise in the back of his throat, "Isn't that sickening?"

I was pushing Sadie Spike on the swing while Cleo went to get her some popcorn.

"I think it's nice" she said. She was a smart kid. "Ashley's lonely all the time since Rocco and Kate got mates. I think she'll be happy with Howie."

"Everybody's got somebody, right?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded, her blond ponytail smacking her back as she sat there, "Sometimes you don't expect it either."

"Since when did you become the cupid kid?" I asked.

She smiled, "I like Cupid. She's nice. She always gives me candy and stuff."

"Yeah. She's nice."

Sadie stopped her swinging and looked at me, "Are you gonna get a girlfriend, Nino?"

I glanced around the park. Pretty much every wolf in town was out today. Couples were dotting the grass with romantic picnics and cloud-watching dates like ants dotted a deserted ice cream cup. "Probably not. I'm starting to think there's nobody left in town."

She started fussing with her bracelet, "Will...you be my boyfriend?"

I smiled, "You're like, nine. Rocco would beat me up."

"Is that a no?"

I sighed and picked her up, putting her down on my lap and starting to swing. She held on with a content smile.

"Okay, let's...get some stuff clear, okay Sadie? You want me to be your boyfriend. But...you're a kid and I'm not. So I'm gonna let you call me your boyfriend, but we'll have limits."

"That's not fair" she said with a pout.

"It's totally fair. It's weird enough being the baby of the family anyway."

She looked down and held my hand in both of hers, "I'm listening."

It never stopped amusing me how old she acted. But I leveled with her like I would anybody else.

"A kiss on the cheek is as far as I'll go. I'll hold your hand, and I'll get you stuff. But please don't start acting like Cleo, I only get twenty bucks a week."

She smiled, "I can live with that. And you'll keep pushing me on the swing, right?"

"Course."

She began to swing her legs too, "I like you Nino. You're not bad."

"I'd kinda hope not."

My brothers were busy hitting on older women. Howie, getting an older woman. And what was I busy with? Sadie Spike.

The way things were going, I was next to entirely sure somebody paid off Cleo to put me up to it. The least I could do was take it in stride.

**MH**


	83. Tension

**Tension**

"Oh behave" Lala blushed as Gory's lips brushed the back of her neck.

"Clawd's watching" she teased, "He likes."

Her cheeks burned in response, "Don't you dare, Gory Devein."

"Or what, Draculaura Wolf? You'll spank me?"

Their playful banter was interrupted by Bram shouting, "Kiss her already!"

"Looks like your man's getting impatient" Lala teased.

"Oh let him whine a little" she murmured before capturing her best friend's lips openly against her own. Momentarily, Lala's eyes fluttered shut as her arms wrapped around her neck, but then her ears picked up the sound of a car pulling up. She opened her eyes and lifted her head in time to see Valentine getting out of a brand new, sporty black coupe. She drew away from her best friend. Gory sighed, "And the mood has been killed faster than weed killer ingested by a mortal..."

Just as Lala started for Clawd, Valentine appeared beside her, "Draculaura, talk to me, please."

The death glare she gave him should've sufficiently answered everything, but he drew her closer, "Do I have to kiss you again?"

"Do I have to hit you again?" she snarled.

"I just want you to stop for a moment and speak with me. Publicly, of course, but I just want to talk to you..."

"The last time you said that, you killed my son."

He snarled quietly and sighed, "I suppose I deserve that."

"You deserve a lot more than that."

"I understand. I just...I want to try to be better. For Kate...for you."

She pushed him back into the wall. His eyes widened slightly behind his shades as she pinned his shoulders in place, "The only thing you're going to for me, is get out of my life. Ask your woman to forgive you. You're not my problem, Valentine. You're hers, and I feel so sorry for her about that."

...

His kisses across her flesh were hungry and needy. It was the gentlest he'd been with her in weeks and she loved every moment of it. Her lips parted as her head fell back in ecstasy. She panted, clawing the counter as he held her there, his face buried between her thighs under her skirt. Her lacy panties were around her knees, Valentine's cool tongue lashing her hot skin.

"Valentine" Kate whimpered, "Oh my god, baby...oh god, please. Please."

He gave a soft kiss and a gentle love bite, his tongue giving a few more eloquent strokes before she climaxed. Her heart was pounding, her fingers caressing his hair. She giggled as he replaced her underwear and held her closely against him, "I'm sorry I've been such a monster to you my love."

"It's moments like these that make it worth it" she panted, her legs wrapping around his waist. "I love it when you're gentle with me Val. You take such good care of me..."

As he carried her upstairs and laid her down in bed, she smiled, "Stay with me. Cuddle with me."

He smiled, obeying her, leaving the door slightly ajar. He kissed the top of her head and rested his hand on her growing stomach, "Is it almost time already?"

"A little more than a week left. We're having twins, you know...a boy and a girl. Like we wanted."

The look he gave her was like he was noticing her for the first time. His expression softened as he nestled into her, offering his wrist for her, "Feed them, love."

She blushed as her fingers caressed his jaw, "We already ate. But...I do wonder what brought on the sudden loving."

"A lot of harsh words and painful realization" he murmured.

She settled back against the pillows and smiled, "You know, the twins aren't getting any smaller and I'm not getting big enough fast enough...I could really use a tummy rub."

He moved closer to her and rubbed her stomach, the coolness of his skin easing the pain of the constantly shifting babies. He was devoted to her. He was more deeply in love with her than she would ever realize; more deeply than he could ever express. The devotion was torn between his love for his mate, and his lust for the woman he would never have. He knew he didn't love Draculaura, but it drove him insane to let her get away from him. As he watched Kate fall asleep, he propped his head up on his elbow and watched her.

_There are two wolves inside you; the good and the evil. Which one wins? The one you feed._

He exhaled softly and closed his eyes. The evil had been the one he fed for so long, it was hard to stop such a strong force from being in control. Being in love with Kate was making the other force inside of him stronger. He laid beside her and closed his eyes, resigned to fall asleep at her side.

He could imagine cool breath against his neck, though. His mind wandered back to when he had _her_ under his spell. Her lithe body against his. Her quiet cries of ecstasy. The glorious sensation of her lips, her damp with saliva, ruddy from kissing lips, against his own. Their tongues mingling. He couldn't stop his pulse from quickening as he remembered the sweetness of her blood when he bit her, when he formed the union between their bodies. For those moments, when she had been with him...there hadn't been a lust for any other woman.

He was in love with her. The realization made his eyes snap open and the cause of his quickened pulse turn to rage, not desire. Sitting up and burying his face in his palms, he calmed his pulse with steady breaths and laughed ruefully. Tormenting her drove her away. Loving her would bring her back to him. He hated his love for her. It was like her delicate, dainty little hands were wrapped around his heart, controlling the beat. Controlling him like a puppet. He glanced to his Kate and he climbed out of bed. If it were any other woman, any other circumstance...she was the woman he loved, in his bed, pregnant with his children. But the woman he loved more was across the street, with her children under the glistening moon. She treated him like a hungry monster, come to devour her and destroy her. He resigned to prove to her the very opposite.

...

"You look lovely tonight" he murmured, "Are you waiting for someone?"

She jumped and turned away from him, "He can hear you, you know."

"I know" he murmured as he walked up behind her, "I've only come to apologize to you. I've already apologized to Kate...millions of times."

"I won't forgive you. Not for what you did to me. I can't forgive you, Valentine...I hope you know that. You killed my son. You forced yourself on me and you came back. And every time I look at you, I think of that. I can't think of anything else."

He rested his hand against her back. She stiffened. His arms gingerly wrapped around her as his cheek pressed to her head, "I'll stay to myself then, I'll keep away from you. If it will make you forgive me, then I'll do it."

She bit her lower lip and gingerly touched his arms. Her hands rested on them as she held him in return, "I don't hate you Valentine. I just don't trust you. Please understand that."

"I hope I can earn your trust one day. I promise you, my love, I will never violate it again."

She laughed and slid free of his grip, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Val. And stop calling me your love." He sighed, but she smiled, "Thank you for the sentiment. But actions speak louder than words. If you mean it, prove it."

For once, he felt his shoulders relax. The tension melted away between them as he reached out and took her hand, "Goodnight, Draculaura."

"Goodnight, Valentine."

He watched her go inside and turn the lock before the light flicked off. He knew, she was going up to her bedroom to make love with her husband. He had never put much thought into them, though he imagined the werewolf was gentle with her. It chilled his blood to think there was a werewolf in her bed, the only creature that could kill a Dracula single-handedly. She probably let him bite her, not knowing that should he choose, he could rip out her delicate, swanlike throat.

Valentine shut his eyes and exhaled. She wouldn't be hurt. Not tonight, but he hoped...never again. He walked away and glanced backward.

"If you love something, let it go" he sighed. But he waited until the light went out upstairs anyway. He crossed his arms across his chest and sighed. "Why the hell do I love you so much?"

For the first time in five centuries, he walked away, wiping the dampness from his eyes.

**MH**


	84. Bittersweet 1

**Bittersweet**

_1_

I curled up under the cold water and I shook. My body was too wrought with sickness to do anything else. Food? I couldn't keep it in. I could hardly drink water without throwing up. A fever made my body weak and aching, a fever I was trying to break. My parents were out, lucky them, they missed the violent sickness that came over me. I stretched out in the bathtub and tried to get the ache out of my muscles. My chest felt tight.

"Oh god" I whimpered as I curled up. This wasn't the heat. I knew what the heat was like. Slicing pain, right through your body, accompanied by the kind of fever that can only be broken by thorough, passionate sex. This kind of sickness wasn't sexy in the slightest.

My shaking hands finally shut off the water. My dry tongue caught a few stray drops. I stood and wrapped a towel around my shaking body, the cold numbing the aches long enough for me to stumble to the mirror and look at my disheveled reflection.

Then I passed out.

...

I moaned softly, turning my head. Sunlight filtered down from the trees. Trees? My head snapped up. This kind of thing didn't happen...not away from the full moon...I was naked, in the middle of the forest, covered in mud and...blood...

"Oh god" I whispered, "What did I do?"

I crept back the way the streaks of a fall had come, peeking into a normie back yard. I saw blood. _Oh god!_ Blood and guts...there was a cowering dog in a dog house. I didn't kill a dog, but I did kill someone...something...I couldn't even tell what it had been. I just knew I ripped it apart and subsequently fell asleep. The coppery, bitter taste in my mouth was blood. It was all over my face. I gagged. Repressing the urge to puke, I took off through the ravine, taking a leap up into the tree and jumping to the roof, slipping into my window and shutting it. As I padded into the bathroom, I got to see how I really looked. The blood was dried and it covered most of my upper body. Mud streaked my skin and made me look like a stray. My hair was full of leaves and questionable debris.

I climbed in the shower, turned the hot water on, and started scrubbing. I scrubbed raw. Tears started flowing down my face and I finally had to grab the garbage can from outside as I lost my stomach. Blood and chewed intestine greeted me, only making the sickness worse. I wasn't stupid, I had to keep quiet. But until the heaving of my stomach ran dry, I wanted to scream. The bathtub was turning a muddy red as the blood on my skin was washed away. The phone rang, but I didn't have the stomach to face anything. I scrubbed until my skin burned bright pink and my hair was limp and shiny from shampoo after shampoo, and then I managed to step out. My mouth still tasted metallic, and I proceeded to brush my teeth over and over until the mint taste made me want to choke.

I dried off, being thorough, making sure not a trace remained. My skin still felt like it had that sticky, disgusting dried blood on it. I wandered back into my room, only to have my phone ring on the charger.

"At least that got a charge" I muttered, trying not to have a hysterical mental breakdown. Removing it from the wall, I answered, "Hello?"

"Ashley, are you okay? I've been trying to call you for, like, two hours. It's like two pm."

When did I get home? Hell if I knew. I sat on the floor in my towel and breathed. "Howie...I need you to come over."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I did something...really horrible...but I need you not to tell anybody. Ever. Okay? Just...come here...please."

"I'll be right there" he murmured, "Just relax."

I hung up. I wished I could relax, but my stomach was in knots. I felt violently sick again, the onslaught of disgust taking over. Guilt made my head spin. I laid on my side on the purple area rug and I sobbed until I felt like I was going to make the back of my throat bleed.

When Howie walked in, he saw me. I knew I still hadn't gotten dressed, but at this point, I didn't care. He grabbed a few tissues and knelt beside me, "What happened?"

I took the tissues and wiped my eyes and blew my nose a few times before I leaned into him, "I killed someone...I-I lost it last night...oh god, Howie, I killed someone..."

His eyes darkened slightly. He let out a soft breath, caressing my hair, "It'll be okay."

"It's not" I whispered, "I don't remember doing it. I was sick, and then..."

He picked me up and laid me in bed. He closed his eyes and towel-dried me like a child. I marveled at his self control; he didn't try anything, and he managed not to get turned on. He wrapped me in my sheet and opened his eyes, "Underwear, at least?"

"Top drawer" I murmured as I laid there under my covers. The air conditioning kicked on, dispersing the growing scent of Howie's concern. I knew he was probably wracking his brain for whatever made me go berserk, but not even I knew. He offered a matching pair of underwear to me and I took them, slipping them on under the blanket.

"What do you want me to do?" he murmured, "Until we know what's going on, we can't really...do anything."

"I wanted you to come hold me" I murmured.

His eyes widened slightly. This time, I smelled desire. I turned away, "If you're gonna treat me like that-"

"I'm sorry. It's...kinda hard not to want you. You're beautiful." Not sexy, not hot, and nothing obscene. Howie crawled into bed beside me and wrapped me in his arms wordlessly. I bit my lip and held onto him, feeling my body begin to warm in response to his hold. Not heat, but warmth spread through my body. He massaged my neck softly, "We'll be okay. I'm here, Ash..."

His hand rested over my stomach. I laid my head on his shoulder, nuzzling in, "Howie?"

"Hm?"

"Stay with me tonight...stop me if I go feral again..."

He caressed my hair, "Okay. You should catch up on your sleep, I'm sure you weren't out long..."

"Long enough for the blood to dry" I murmured. He was right, the warmth of his skin was lulling me into a ready sleep.

...

The night was uneventful. And so was the next, and the following week. I settled back into my life and the secret was between Howie and me. But something else was setting in and had been growing for the past week, exactly what I was afraid of. The killing marked the beginning of the heat. It was time for me to decide on a mate, or possibly die.

I put on the tight black shirt that I loved so much with a push-up bra. I wore a loose black peasant skirt and changed the piercing in my bellybutton. And when I looked at the mirror with my collar tight around my neck, pleasantly restricting, I knew just which boy I wanted to lure to me. He was one of a kind. So what if he was a little young, he would be a good mate. He would take good care of me. He could probably handle the wild wolf inside me.

At least, that's what I was hoping for as I left the house under the cover of the rising moon to sneak out with Howie.


	85. Bittersweet 2

_A/N- a little shorter...but I wanted to leave it with a cliffie :3_

_2_

He met me in the clearing. I smiled and went up behind him, pressing my body to his, growling with desire as I licked his ear. He bared his neck, returning the vocalizations of desire with his own.

"I came into heat" I murmured into his ear, "I chose you."

He grinned, "Permission to let the wolf out?"

"Please" I whimpered.

He grabbed my arms and shoved me back on the ground. His eyes were burning gold. I whimpered in submission, biting my lower lip. Heat blazed in my lower body. He lowered himself over me and pushed my skirt up, growling with dominance. I panted, laying back all the way, baring my neck in submission. He kissed my neck roughly, murmuring into my ear, "Do you care how we do this?"

"Just take me" I half-pled, "I need you."

Our lips connected harshly as he opened my top, giving my body attention as he took me. I howled in pleasure despite the slight pain. We were going to be mated together forever...

"Howie" I whined. He growled and clamped down on my neck. I gasped and submitted with whines and whimpers of pleasure. I was only too happy to be owned by my mate. He growled, grasping my lower lip between his teeth, "Ashley, let up!"

"It's so good!" I howled, "Don't stop, please, don't stop!"

"Ashley, fuck!" he grabbed my hands and pinned them to my sides. I thrashed against him, arching, writhing against him with need, "Howie please!"

He roared. I whimpered. The passion, just as it felt like it was flickering out, built back again. I threw my head back and howled, met by his as he satisfied the heat. But he didn't stop. My eyes were blazing and my breath came hard. I was at his mercy and loving every moment of it. I howled his name over and over. He took me until the moon came up directly over us and lingered there for a long time.

Stars of my own exploded in front of my eyes. I screamed his name, met with his roar, my body wrapped in his arms, his lips on my neck gently. My legs around his waist began to go limp as the rest of my body did in his arms. He laid down with me and held me tightly, murmuring, "Rest. You're safe now."

"Howie" I whispered, "You're not."

"What?" he murmured.

I yanked away from him. I felt something changing. I felt sick. I felt cold. My stomach lurched, but I didn't get sick. I wrapped my arms around myself as my eyes widened, and I shook.

"Ashley. Ashley!"

"Get back!" I whimpered.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay-"

Just before I blacked out again, I knew it wasn't.

...

"Ashley! Wake up! Ashley! Ashley!"

Each time Howie's voice pierced the blackness I was engulfed in, it became more desperate. A sudden, searing pain made my eyes snap open and a howl burst from my lips.

"Oh thank god" he breathed, holding me tightly.

I panted and moved my hand from the spot it clamped down over. There was a sizable hole punched in my side. "What...?"

"You...kind of massacred some hikers...I tried to stop you but one of them shot you...you passed out and you're bleeding really badly-"

"Then what the fuck are we still doing in the forest?" I howled, trying not to cry, "It hurts like a bitch!"

"You're kind of a mess-"

"Fuck it Howie! Help me!" I dug my claws into his shoulder. He didn't even wince as he laid me down.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled, "I need more help than that!"

"Oh shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

I bit my lower lip. My head was spinning. As he began to aggravate the wound, I growled, but I didn't have the strength to howl anymore. Blood gushed over his fingers, coating his hand in redness. It soaked my skin and my skirt, and I watched as he removed the bullet. The wound wasn't healing fast enough, the bullet must've been lodged deep...

"Howie?" I breathed, "Just how close was I shot?"

He bit his lower lip, "It was right against you..."

I laughed breathlessly. The darkness clouding my vision wasn't a bad one this time. "Good to know..."

...

She went limp in his arms. Howie's head snapped up as he listened to the fading sound of her heartbeat. "No...no, no, no, no...Ashley? Wake up. Dammit, wake up! Ashley!"

She was limp, her body heavy. He could suddenly feel all of her hundred-and-twenty-two pound body. Her blood was still gushing against his fingertips. He pressed her wound against his stomach as he lifted her, his arm under her knees, but his hand on her opposite side to keep the wound pressed against his body, "Stay with me. Stay with me, please..."

Her head rolled back, her hair the color of a strontium salt fire falling over his arm. He ran the rest of the distance back to civilization, howling at the top of his lungs, warning the other wolves that their packmate was in danger.

And then, with her blood soaking his shirt, the sound of her heartbeat ceased.


	86. Bittersweet 3

_3_

Lights. There were flickers of light that pierced my darkness. Choppy voices. Howie, desperation in his voice. Viktor Stine, telling him to back off, that he could handle it. Viveka Stine giving him something he needed. The pain didn't stop, but I was fighting. Fighting to hear what Howie was saying. Struggling to cling to the fluorescent lights overhead.

"She's blinking, no response" Viveka said, her voice becoming clearer.

"Ashley please" Howie said. I realized he was crying, and his tears were mingled with the sweat coating my face. "Please wake up. Baby. Baby please..."

"Howie, get out of the way!" Viktor shouted.

"She's coming around" Viv murmured, "Both of you, just calm the testosterone. She needs air, Howie, please, take a step back."

I felt my mate move farther away. I was panting softly. I closed my eyes and opened them fully. It was blurry, and I had to close them again.

"Ashley?" Viveka murmured, "Do you know where you are?"

"The lab?" I croaked.

"Yes dear. What happened?"

"I've been on a killing spree" I muttered, "Oh god, I'm on morphine aren't I?" As my vision got clearer, my head was swimming. I grinned, "Oh this is nice...I'm tripping out right now."

Howie laughed. It was a harsh laugh. Viveka moved away, "You died on the way here, sweetie. We shocked you to get you back."

"Quite a few times?" I teased, giggling.

"She's fine" Viktor said, "Just a little stoned."

I couldn't tell if he was telling Viv or Howie. I felt like I was swimming in liquor. It was warm and it was intoxicating. Slowly, Howie's hand returned to my hair.

"Just breathe baby" he murmured.

I giggled, "I'm fine baby, I feel...swimmy..."

"I'm surprised she's even coherent. We had her sedated enough to put down a fully grown lion for two hours."

Howie stroked my hair, "How do you feel?"

"Tired" I murmured, "Hungry as hell. Oh god, I want some steak.."

"She's back to normal" Viktor said.

"How do you know?" Howie responded for me.

"There's only been a few cases when the heat triggers some latent berserk tendencies in she wolves...just keep her calm and she'll be fine."

"The secret is, I'm always angry!" I quoted before I burst into laughter.

"Down, Hulk" Howie murmured as he feathered a kiss over my forehead.

I looked up to him and laced my fingers with his, "You saved me."

"I lost you" he murmured, kissing my forehead again, "You were dead for a few minutes."

"I'm alive now, aren't I?"

He stroked my face, his touch gentle, "I want you to sleep. For me. Just take your time to heal."

"All done" Viktor said as he stood, "Now she can rest. Ashley, do you want a sedative?"

As Howie's hands brushed my face, I shook my head. "Can you stay with me?"

He pulled up a chair as fast as he could. I giggled, stroking the back of his hands, "You act like Stiles from Teen Wolf..."

"Well who are you then, Erika?"

"I was never human" I murmured, "But thank you."

We looked at each other through the daze of mutual agony. The morphine was slowly wearing off, making me stupid with exhaustion. My head rolled across the pillow toward him. He sat up and cupped my face, "I love you."

"I love you too" I murmured back, nuzzling his hand.

I fell asleep, and I knew it was over.

...

"So...let me get this straight...not only are you a totally unconvicted, scotch-free murderer...you also bagged a boy two years younger than you and actually _like_ him?" Kate asked, "I can't even get Valentine to do the laundry right, and you got a fifteen year old boy to save your life? Where are you guys getting these men, I want one."

We both laughed. I knew Katie would never trade Val for anything, no matter how much we pled and how much she teased. The vampire in question came up behind her and leaned over her chair, giving her a tender kiss, "I'm going to the store, you want anything special?"

"Got my list?" she teased, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then no" she smiled.

"Inquiring minds wanna know, though, Val" I teased.

He glanced up.

"Are you finally house trained?"

He cracked a smile, "I'd like to think so, yes."

I glanced at Kate and picked up my iced tea, unscrewing the cap, "Those chains and whips worked out, huh?"

Kate choked on her drink. Valentine smirked and leaned forward once again to feather a kiss over her neck, "Mutual benefit, dear Ashley. I caught on to my responsibilities to take the strain off of my love. Can't have her worrying, it's not good for the babies."

She smiled and leaned back against him, kissing his lips lovingly, "Thank you Val."

"Always, my darling."

As he walked toward the new car, I rolled my eyes, "And how much of that do you think was genuine?"

"All of it" she murmured, rubbing her stomach.

I glanced back. I didn't have a good feeling as I watched him pull out and blow Kate a kiss. "Love is about as blind as a bat with bad sonar."

**MH**


	87. Punk Rock Princess 1

**Punk Rock Princess**

_1_

Julia Marx climbed out of the Chevy she'd been driving and stormed into the house. The sound of her maniac little brothers made Rocks wince. Within the five minutes of her arrival, she returned outside with her iPod and an electric guitar, pulling an amplifier on a skate board. This interested him as he crawled forward on his stomach and listened.

"What 'cha doing?" Nino asked as he laid down beside him.

"I was chasing a worm, but then..."

Nino's eyes flicked between his brother and the girl across the street, "Dude, seriously? She's like, a mutt or something."

"I think she's pretty, and I wanna hear her play."

"You really are dumb" Nino muttered as he walked away.

Rocks couldn't take his eyes off of her, though. Julia was Kate's adopted younger sister; when the family didn't think cubs would ever happen, they adopted Kate. Not long after, Julia was made and born, and then a while after that, their brothers. Julia looked nothing like Kate; she wasn't lean and fit. In fact, her stomach wasn't flat. She was a year younger than him, the same age as the triplets. She was pretty antisocial for a werewolf. Her wild, chestnut brown hair had chunky white gold streaks where the color washed out. It was curly, frizzy, it puffed out behind her head slightly like a lion's mane. Everyone called her a mutt; she couldn't be full wolf. Not with the way she didn't burn fat, the way she was practically furless and her limited senses. She was probably half human, they all thought. But he looked closer at the peace in her face as she plugged in the amplifier and did a few chords that would've made Holt Hyde wet his pants. He smiled. Not only was she talented, but he saw slight, shiny gold fur, most of it shaved off. She wasn't human; she wanted to look it. Her eyes were preternatural green, rimmed with kohl pencil. She had lips in a shade of dusty rose. He shifted to his elbow, watching as she balanced the guitar on her knee, her torn-open jeans revealing the whole knee in question, and began to play Stairway to Heaven.

"Wow" he whispered.

But she changed the song before he could catch on. This song he knew vividly; So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. He noticed the sticker on her guitar- Were Pride. Some things never changed.

...

_Then_

I only had a handful of friends during my daylight hours. But I had to admit, I wouldn't want any different ones.

"Hello Bianca" I said with a small smile at the she-wolf placing books back in the library.

"Good morning, Draculaura."

Of all the people in the castle, Bianca treated me less like a princess and more like a person. Her tiny son, Samuel, came toddling over to me. I lifted him in my arms and rocked him, the tension in my back melting away as I felt his little fingers winding in my hair, caressing it, his little teeth chewing on it. I giggled and gave him a comforting squeeze, "Stop that now, you don't want to ingest soap, do you?"

He made a face and tossed my hair down, the prospect of it being clean completely removing his attention from it.

"Your father won't be happy smelling wolf on you" Bianca teased.

"Is he ever happy with anything I do?" I commented, rocking her son in my arms. He nuzzled into my neck, his warm breath fanning my cold skin. My heart always began to thoroughly break when I held the children of my servants, I wanted a child of my own. A little girl whose hair I could caress...a little boy to play with...but that would require someone to love. Something I was horribly deprived of.

"Bianca?"

"In here Lucius" she called.

I blushed and looked away. Lucius was a Romanian born boy, his family had spent generations in this castle with mine. My heart always quickened when I saw him. But my attraction to him was always short lived; he had eyes for another and I knew it. It was probably for the best; the last boy I was attracted to, my father tore his throat out in front of me...

"Draculaura?" he murmured, touching my back, "Sam is asleep, will you put him to bed?"

I felt so deeply as if I belonged with them. I nodded. He smoothed my hair, "You're in pain."

"Horribly" I whispered, turning and descending the stairs. A small harem of children had assembled in the parlor, strewn about on the floor and furniture. I smiled to no one but myself, laying Sam down on the luxurious couch and kneeling beside each of the others, tenderly kissing their faces. My father hated werewolves, though we had twenty servants of the hundred plus that roamed the halls. They were the ones I knew by name. The ones that gave me more than enough help with my bloodless diet and tried their best to let me into the sunlight.

"Something is on your mind" Lucius murmured. "Calm yourself, princess. Someone as beautiful as you must not frown so often."

"I'm horribly lonely" I murmured as I stood, "In the name of god, I'm twelve hundred and thirty eight years old! I should be allowed to have something...anything!"

"You have your daylight hours, mistress. Your secret friendships. The affinity for mortal food and your affection for children and complete disdain for all things vampire..."

I paused in mid-step. He was right. I was a horrible vampire. Warm arms slid around my waist. My eyes rolled back as I melted against the touch. His hands rested on my corset. I blinked softly, glancing back to him as my head rested on his shoulder. Dark haired and tanned, he was utterly beautiful. Utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful for a boy so young...

"Do you even begin to understand that you can command us to your will? If it is...relief you seek..."

My lips trembled against his fingers as he caressed my face. He was so warm, so gentle...

"Draculaura."

Both of us jumped as we split apart. Lucius took off without bowing. My heart was racing and my knees were weak. My uncle's hand rested on my lower back, "Don't do this to yourself, dear. You're setting yourself up for heartbreak."

I felt my lower lip quiver. I had been so close...so close to my first kiss. Someone to spend the day with...to lay in bed with...to make love to me...I collapsed to my knees and curled in a ball. The sensation of loneliness was devastating. At my side, Sam nudged under my arm and curled up into my side. He wiped my warm tears and kissed my cheek, "Don't cry, princess."

I clung to him, "Such a darling little boy..."

Bianca rushed down the stairs. I released Sam to go to her. The cubs began to stir and whimper, gathering and going with Bianca, disappearing. Taking my heart with them. My shoulders slumped. Uncle Vlad touched my arm, but I slid outside. Twilight was dawning, the sun still on the opposite side of the castle. The rays were strong enough to make it beautiful in the courtyard, even if it was engulfed in shadow...

"Draculaura, you have to talk to someone."

"What's there to talk about?" I snapped as I wiped my eyes, "Father treats me like a child. I'm a woman. I want to be loved. I want to be a wolf. They're slaves, and they're more free than I am."

"Your father has his reasons, my dear. Trust in them."

"He has his whores" I commented, "Why should I be happy when he is?"

He laughed. I knew he was only laughing at my comment, but it still irritated me.

"This isn't amusing! I'm alone, Uncle Vlad! Horribly, painfully, completely alone! I was about to have not been!"

"You were about to-maybe-make love with that boy one time. And then your father would've found out and killed him."

"He can't kill everyone I love" I whispered, "What the hell am I to him? A trophy?"

"He's trying to keep you safe-"

"Keep me safe from what? Marriage, children, a happy life? He's trying to protect me from happiness!"

My uncle stood and firmly took my hands, "Times are changing again, darling. I know you're lonely, but this...it's not the way to calm loneliness. Sometimes, you just have to wait for the right person."

Thunder rumbled. The shadows deepened. I sunk to my knees beside the flowers and I laid back in them. Not a bug in sight.

"I'm utterly repulsive" I muttered, "That has to be the reason not even the bugs want to be near me."

"I never said that boy didn't want to be near you. Just that it was better for you both if he wasn't."

My stomach ached with hunger, but my heart ached with discontent. I felt hollow, incapable of love for anyone if I couldn't feel it for someone special. A child of my own. A husband...I craved freedom. I craved companionship. There was no reason my hours during the day had to be spent as a bother to my family...

"Come inside. It's going to rain."

There was a cry at the gates. I sprung to my feet before my uncle could fully turn. I ran to the closed gates and gasped. A dirty, beautiful, pregnant girl had blood streaked on her neck. There was a harsh bite wound on her neck. She saw me, tears falling down her face, holding her stomach as if the child inside would break. She was mortal, the child could.

"Please" she pled, "Help me..."

Howls pierced the air. I forced the lock back and tugged open the gate, "Come inside."

She stumbled in, and I forced the lock back into place. I knelt beside her and examined the wound. She was breathing heavily.

"She's been bitten" my uncle murmured. "She's turning."

Thunder boomed. She grasped my hand, "Please..."

"She's turning, Draculaura, she's not like the wolves in the castle! She will kill you!"

I noticed the blood on her legs.

"Uncle Vlad...will the child turn too?"

"It's in her blood, chances are it already has."

I knelt beside her, smoothing her hair, "Get Bianca. We need a midwife."

"Draculaura-"

"Do it! Now! Her child is coming!"

"You don't know what you're about to unleash on this house" he murmured to me.

"Just get Bianca" I murmured, "I will handle my father when the time comes."

"The time is approaching quickly..." he sighed, "Let's take her to Bianca, you can stay with her."

She must've been in an unimaginable amount of pain. Her eyes were glassy, her hair and clothes soaked with blood and sweat. I couldn't take my eyes off her as my uncle delivered her to Bianca's doorstep. I heard movement, perhaps they were watching, but they weren't entering. Uncle Vlad returned to the castle, and as Bianca delivered the child, the storm unleashed.

The tiny baby howled. Howled and carried on like a wolf, not a child. Bianca's eyes locked with mine and she bit her lower lip, "The mother is dead."

I knelt beside the body and opened my arms, "May I?"

She wrapped the child in a cloth and handed her to me. Deep, loving brown eyes locked on me and her cries quieted. I could tell she was a little girl by her face. I caressed her full lower lip and smiled as she cooed.

"She's so beautiful" I whispered.

"Draculaura...you have no idea what this means..."

"I want to keep her" I whispered.

Even with the rain beating the roof, my uncle burst in again, "Draculaura. You have to get to the castle, now."

"Why?" I murmured, holding the baby closer to me.

"The council is meeting tonight. There's a problem."

From the stairs, Lucien held a parchment letter. He offered it to Uncle Vlad, "It's not simply a problem. The war has begun."


	88. Punk Rock Princess 2

_2_

The wolves bid me luck and kept the baby for me while I decided on a name. I hurried inside, quickly changing into a new dress and listening for the sounds of horse hooves on the cobblestones. I quickly tied my corset, smoothing my dress, fixing my hair when the door burst open. I shrunk back as Marishka glared at me, "Where have you been all day?"

"The library" I murmured.

"Are you alright?"

Her tone confused me, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She walked in and I winced, sure there was going to be some form of strike. Instead, she brushed my hair back, "Draculaura, this is a very delicate time for our people. Your father's going to be under a lot of stress...we can't even trust the monsters in our ranks."

I snapped that time, grabbing her hand, "They are not monsters. I spend all day with them, if anyone is the monster, it's you and your child-murdering sisters."

She grasped my chin and forced my eyes to meet hers. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, unwilling to fall to her compulsion. "You are going to be a vampire one day, dear. Whether you enjoy the experience or not."

...

_Present_

"So Rocks was stalking Julia today" Nino commented over dinner, stabbing at his cheese-smothered broccoli, still in complete disdain of the vegetable.

"I was not" he muttered.

"Do you really need another restraining order?" Howie asked.

"Do you really need another shoe shoved up your-" Rocks retaliated only to be cut off by his mother.

"Rocks. Howie."

"Sorry" Howie said, not meaning it.

"And I wasn't stalking her. She came out to play her guitar. I was listening."

"And watching" Nino said, "Dude, I don't know how you're into her. She's...her."

"I'm not dating a nine year old" he shot back.

"Boys" Harriet half growled. Rocks leaned back in his chair as Clawrk leaned forward at the table, swallowing a mouthful of steak before asking, "Nino, really. You don't talk about girls like that."

"Dad, you haven't seen her. She's a mutt, she can't be a full wolf. And she's a freak, even for one of us."

"Doesn't matter. And yeah, I do see her pretty often. She's a good kid, takes care of her brothers since Katie left."

"Maybe there's something in the water over there" Nino muttered, "Considering her sister's screwing Valentine and all."

"Will you quit picking on her?" Rocks snarled as he hit the table, "I like her, okay? Fuck, I never said I was going to march over there and propose! And what I do is none of your fucking business!"

"Rocks!" Harriet snapped.

"I'm sick of them! No, I'm not the smartest Wolf in the pack! But I'm allowed to like who I like! Okay? Is that fine with you, or do I have to clear it with Dad too?"

Clawrk sighed, "Rocks, go cool off."

"I'm not a fucking child" he said, slamming his chair back into the table, "At least I'm not Howleen!"

She sat up and growled, "At least I can get laid."

"Ugh" Don muttered, sinking down in his chair, "That's disgusting Lee."

"Don't even go there" Clawrk muttered.

Rocks stormed out and Harriet looked at the three remaining boys, "I can't believe you. Your brother has a hard enough time as it is-"

"Hard? How is his life hard, Mom? Rocks coasts, he doesn't even try. He's the laziest person I've ever met, monster or normie. He thinks he's gonna go for the lowest level of effort just to get what he wants. I'm an honors student, Mom! And I'm always having to be compared to Clawd and Clawdeen and now that guy! We've been screwed since we were freshmen because of him!" Howie yelled.

"You're lucky you have older siblings to set the record for you" Harriet said.

"I'm sick of being his brother" Howie said.

Clawrk growled and stood up, "That's it. Howie, go upstairs. And stay the hell away from your brother."

"But-!"

"No buts! Go! We're a pack and a family, and until you get that, you're grounded."

"I'm grounded for being normal? This family is so screwed up!"

"We're not normal!" Howleen yelled, "Get that one through your thick skull! And I'm happy for Rocks. The way you guys treat him, at least somebody likes him. He's always the leftover Wolf. Nino's the baby, you're the brain, Don's the comedian, I'm the brat, Clawdeen's Clawdeen, and Clawd's like, the freaking god! And then there's Rocks. And you guys are always mean to him."

"You were too before you went to boot camp."

Howleen got up and swiped with her claws, half-screaming as she tried to jump over the table. Harriet grabbed her and pulled her back. Tears streamed over Howleen's face as she screamed at Howie, "And you know what happened to me there! You know why I changed, and you know how much I wish I never had!"

Harriet held her tightly, smoothing her fire colored curls. Howleen trembled slightly as she buried her face in her mother's shirt.

Clawrk rubbed his eyes with a sigh. Howie's ears flattened, "How long am I grounded?"

"Indefinitely. Now get upstairs."

Nino got up and wrapped his arms around Howleen, trying to soothe her violent sobbing. Harriet looked at him with sadness filling her eyes. He went to Howleen and scooped her up as if she were a cub, "Calm down. It's okay now. You're safe."

She clung to him, shaking slightly, "You guys have no idea..."

He nuzzled her and made a soft sound of protective possession. She whimpered in return, clinging to his neck. She buried her face in his neck, letting him rock her.

"Nino, Don, go...do whatever you do."

Nino nodded slightly, glancing to Don before they both left. Harriet moved around the table to hold Howleen with her husband, her arms slipping around them both. Harriet stroked her hair, giving her daughter a gentle squeeze, "No, I don't. And I'm so sorry Howleen...I really am..."

Howleen climbed down from clinging to her father and gave her mother a tight, warm hug, "It's not your fault. It really isn't. I...I think I'm just gonna go to bed..."

Harriet bit her lower lip, nodding and letting go. Howleen shuffled out, hugging herself, leaving the elder wolves alone together. He watched as she shakily gathered dinner plates before wrapping his arms around her, tugging her back into his chest. A single tear rolled over her cheek and onto his hand, "Clawrk...I feel like I failed with them..."

He shook his head, "They're young, Harriet. I was wild at their age too. So were you, don't lie."

She sniffed, "Now I know how my parents felt..."

"When you ran off with me?"

She glanced back to him and locked her fingers with his. Holding onto him as tightly as she could, she wiped her eyes and smiled, "We're certifiably insane, raising a house full of teenagers."

"On the bright side, that means we only have a few more years until we can kick 'em all out."

She smacked his arm playfully, "You're so mean."

He tilted her chin upward, capturing her lips gently against his, "You're an amazing mother. You haven't failed anybody."

She slid her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her another light kiss and took the dishes for her, "From what I'm hearing, I get more and more grateful for you every day."

She smiled, "Why? Or do I not wanna know?"

"There's a very strong possibility Olivia's Italian."

Harriet burst out laughing and rubbed his back, "I feel so bad for Vladimir. I really do."

Clawrk smiled to himself, "I don't."


	89. Punk Rock Princess 3

_A/N- Okay...so I was on a roll when my power surged and I lost the first (best) draft of this chapter. Sorry._

_3_

_Then_

The hall was silent. Not even the human servants dared go near the room while the council meeting was in progress, leaving me to panic in peace. But I didn't panic long; as soon as it had begun, it ended. My father saw them out as my uncle came to me, grasping my arm and leading me upstairs.

"They've made a decision" he murmured, "Start with the slaves and wipe them out."

My heart jumped, "Them...who?"

"The wolves."

I glanced desperately back down the stairs. He gently shook my arm, "Not yet. Wait until they've left."

"I have to get her out of here" I whispered.

"Draculaura, you have to understand she's not your child-"

They were taking too long. I broke free and ran to my bedroom, climbing onto the windowsill. I gasped and clung to the edges of the window, staring at the steep drop. "She needs you" I murmured, trying to gather my courage, "The baby..." _Cosmina._ "Cosmina. Cosmina needs you."

I steeled myself, the cold wind and large raindrops making my hands numb. I leapt and landed on my feet, surprised when my knees didn't give out from the force of my landing. I ran across the soaking pavement to the servants' quarters.

"Draculaura" Bianca said as I burst in and shut the door. She was feeding the baby herself. I both respected and envied her at that moment.

"They've made a decision" I panted, "They're going to try to wipe us out, starting with the slaves. Whoever they can't kill, they'll enslave..."

Lucius growled, "What's happened? Why begin planning now?"

I didn't know. My eyes were locked on my baby. Bianca gently placed her in my arms and she shivered lightly from my cold skin. Realization hit me like a battering ram. Tears burst free and ran down my face as I cradled her in my arms. "You have to take her with you. Don't let them have her." As much as people had been telling me she wasn't my child, she was the first I'd seen born. She might as well have been.

"What are we still standing around for?" Lucius snarled, "Pack! All of you! We go tonight!"

_Tonight._ I only had a little time left with her...I didn't bother finding a chair, I sunk to my knees, clutching her to my chest.

"Cosmina" I whispered, "Do you like that name? I want that to be your name...if you'll take it."

She cooed softly, as if she'd accepted. Her fingers caressed my hair. My face. I wanted to believe she understood that we only had so much time together. My fingers trailed across her face. I showered her ruddy, chubby cheeks in kisses and stroked her wispy dark hair. My heart was breaking away piece by piece.

"Bianca" I whispered.

She appeared at my side with Sam in tow.

"Her name is Cosmina" I whispered, trying not to sob as my voice thickened and tears ran freely from my eyes.

"It's a lovely name, Laura."

I looked up at her, "I trust you to raise her. B-Be the mother I can't be..."

She nodded and softly kissed my forehead, "You will one day."

I wanted to cling to her as if she was my baby. I wanted to scream at my father to stop, to betray the council and take them all in. But the storm didn't let up, not even when the world slightly brightened at dawn.

Lucius led the pack out of the front gate. I waited at the very mouth of the gate, watching Bianca take the child I wanted as my own. When they'd long disappeared, I knew the word of the council's decision had with them. I went, silently, back into the house.

"Princess?" the human girl, Isabelle asked.

I waved her off and ascended the stairs. I knew they would be sleeping. I knew they would be suspicious. I also knew that I no longer cared. I took a long, hot bath and changed my clothes into my favorite dress. I sat at my desk, and I wrote my father a letter.

_Daddy,_

_I refuse to be a part of your war. I will not sit here and let this spiral out of control. The council are made of fools, and if you agree to this, as are you. I am to blame for your lack of werewolves, and you can punish me as you will. You don't understand. You never do. I took a child, Daddy. One I wanted for my own. You never let me have the chance to have my own, so I thought it would be the best option. I sent her away with the others. I saved her life. I've found my life to have a shocking lack of purpose...so now, I'm going where I belong. I love you dearly, and I will be loyal to you in my head always, but my heart will not allow me to sit on the sidelines any longer. This war is your war, but it will also be mine. Short of suicide, this is all I have left. Do not hate me forever. I certainly don't hate you._

_With all the love that remains,_

_Draculaura_

...

The bag on my back wasn't heavy. There weren't many trousers small enough for me, but I had plenty of rope to tie them up with. I hoped when I reached the others, Bianca could help me tailor them. I didn't exactly have a needle and thread on hand. Galloping as fast as my mare would let me, I rode the Romanian war horse through the foothills of the mountain the way my pack had gone. Running away had never been an option, but now, it was freeing.

I reached the village at the bottom before I realized it was too late. They were long gone; they weren't stupid. I had nowhere to go. Nowhere to follow. So I left another letter at the inn, and I started back for home.

It was long into the night when I returned, and naturally, my father was waiting outside for me. My blood ran cold. I'd never seen that look before. Wordlessly, he helped me dismount from my horse and gave her to the stable hand, along with the boyish clothes I'd taken from the servants. He looked at me for a long moment and simply murmured, "Why?"

"Because what you're doing is wrong" I whispered back.

There was no explosion of temper like he did with the servants. He simply brushed my hair back and sighed, "When you rule, you'll understand."

"Are you angry?" I murmured.

"No, darling. You've followed your heart. I suppose it was time enough for that."

"Will you call them off, then? The council members?"

"I can try, but you know I can't control their actions. If they choose to go to war..."

"Daddy" I grabbed his hand. He looked at me.

"Please, promise that you'll try not to be so hateful. They've never done anything to you."

He caressed my face and sighed, "Do you understand why I'm not angry, Draculaura?"

I shook my head.

"The child that you wanted to raise...what was her name?"

"Cosmina" I whispered, "I thought it was such a beautiful name...you should've seen her..."

"You wanted to raise her. That decision was not the decision of a princess. That was the decision of a woman. And I know I've been unfair to you with your age...but you have to understand, you are young, and you are innocent, and you are naive. But, I will allow you more freedom."

"Friends, Daddy...I want friends."

He smoothed my hair, "That, you can find on your own. Now get some rest. It's been an eventful day for you, my dear."

I was on top of the clouds from his words as I sprang upstairs to my bedroom, intent on dressing for bed and sleeping until noon. No sooner had I shut the door than Marishka hit me sharply across the face. I fell to the floor, feeling blood from the scratches her nails caused. I whimpered.

"You stupid little brat!" she hissed, grabbing a handful of my hair. I felt my eyes widen as I gripped her hand. Still, she flung me back into the wall. I felt a sharp snap from my shoulder and bit down on my lip to stop from crying out. She hit me again and I slid down the wall, curling into a ball. "You let those animals go, for what? To raise one. You're pathetic."

Tears gathered in my eyes.

"Not even a response? Your mother should've smothered you while she had the chance. You're not a vampire, you're not even a princess. You're a mongrel bitch in a royal body."

"I'd rather be a free wolf than a slave princess" I snapped. She hit me harder. I let out a scream as she grabbed me up by my arms and threw me over the end of my bed. I clawed the sheets. Something heavy slammed into my legs, pinning them. I cried out as pain shot through them, crushed between the bed and whatever held me still. I heard a laugh join Marishka as Aleera ripped open the back of the shirt and a silver-laced whip struck my back.

"Go ahead and scream, princess, Daddy can't hear you anymore. Once you shut that door..."

Marishka climbed on the bed and pinned down my hands while Aleera guided the silver whip. I screamed and cried, struggling to get free. Deep lashes made my skin split. Blood soaked my shirt and dripped onto the sheets, dots becoming rivers, rivers becoming splatters until I was too weak to squirm. Then, I felt them licking my blood away, Marishka wrenched my head to the side and bit into the swell of my neck. She fed until I was on the verge of blacking out before they both freed me and Aleera draped the silver whip around my neck.

"Remember what will happen if you tell him" she murmured, tightening it for a moment. I hissed, clawing at it for air. She smiled and released it, my racing heart pumping what little blood I had left. Tears rolled out of my eyes. I curled into a tiny ball in the center of my big bed. I shut my eyes, holding myself, and I drifted into dreams of the little girl I should've had.


	90. Punk Rock Princess 4

_4_

_Present_

"She's fine, Lala" Clawd murmured as he slid his arms around my waist.

"I know. I'm glad...it's the first time she's been home since he came to town." I watched Kate with her family, celebrating in the front yard. Most people were already in bed, it was well after midnight, but the reunion of a family deserved time to savor the celebration.

"When will you stop obsessing over Valentine?" he murmured, showering gentle kisses over my neck, "Kate can handle him. You forget she's a werewolf."

"She's not Howleen" I murmured, remembering-vividly-the time some creep tried to come up to her in the maul when she was younger. By the way he screamed, I had the feeling he never regained use of that extremity...and Clawrk had probably never been more proud.

"She's fine. Do I have to throw you on that bed and chain you up to keep you still?" he growled softly in my ear. I trembled, my eyes rolling back in my head, "Some bondage might be in order..."

He growled, tracing his tongue along my neck. I whimpered. He gave my neck rough, arousing love bites. I shivered and rested my hands over his, "Clawd..."

He grasped the swell of my hips and bit my neck harshly. I cried out in pleasure, my blood welling to his teeth. He lapped it away, only breaking his hold to lay me on the bed and continue drinking from the bite. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him there.

"I love you so much" he whispered, affectionately squeezing my backside through my nightgown. I moaned, arching into him, grinding my hips against him, "Clawd, you tease!"

He drew back, grinning wickedly, his mouth streaked with my blood, "You really don't think I'll have my wild, wicked way with you?"

I clawed his shoulders in a desperate attempt to draw him closer. He licked the bite and drew back. I wanted to stamp my foot, "Clawd!"

He grinned, "You really are a wolf girl." He gently stripped off my nightgown and gave an aroused growl at the sight of my lacy pink bra and panties. He leaned in and kissed my collarbone, "You really make me want you like nobody else ever could, Lala."

I bit my lip and nodded, "Hurry up, please?"

"The more you tell me to rush, the slower I'll be."

I stroked his hair and felt his tender kisses down my stomach. My body ached and burned for him, my heart pining to be joined with him. When Clawd woke up the animal in me, he really did wake up the animal in me. His lips pressed to my stomach tenderly, nuzzling my skin. I let my eyes flutter shut, "Oh Clawd..."

...

_Then_

"Draculaura."

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I felt like I was dreaming, but the dreamy feeling was because of my weakness. Lucius climbed in the window, seeing me, and rushed to me. He shut the window and helped me to uncurl myself, climbing onto the bed over me. "Drink, princess. You're safe."

My lips touched his neck and my fangs sought purchase on their own. He winced as I bit down, but I couldn't stop myself. He stroked my hair, releasing it from its ties. I drank his rich blood greedily, sucking the wound until his hands began to tremble against my back. I sealed the wound, unable to help myself as I pressed a few kisses to his hot skin. I must've been dreaming. He grasped my face and kissed me fully on the mouth. I gasped, kissing back.

"Wash, quickly, we need you" he panted against my mouth.

"We?" I whimpered, slipping my arms around his neck, longing to deepen the kiss.

"We, our pack. Please...go wash. Dress. Come to me outside the gates, and hurry!"

I watched him go. My body burned, but I hurried to strip and go wash. I piled on a corset and a dress, hurrying to run down the stairs. It was almost dawn. I knew this was stupid, but the prospect of returning to Lucius, to Cosmina, it made me even more impulsive. I ran out of the gate and locked my fingers with his, and we tore off through the brush as fast as we could.

They had set up a camp far away. My lungs were burning by the time we reached the camp, and it was hard for me to breathe, but my heart was racing for a different reason. I dropped to Bianca's side and beamed.

My baby Cosmina looked up at me with joy in her eyes, clearly recognizing me.

"Lucius, what the hell are you doing?" Bianca asked him. I reached out for Cosmina, taking her gently from Bianca's arms. She curled into me, seeming grateful for the coolness of my skin this time.

"Draculaura!" Sam shouted as he ran to me. I held him close.

"We're getting near the front lines" Lucius said, "We needed a flawless bargaining chip."

I froze, embracing the baby wolves. My eyes flicked to him, "What are you talking about?"

"We're going to pick up numbers as we go, princess. The whole front line. All the slaves. And then we're going to run, and we're going to take you with us, so the vampires don't get any ideas."

"You didn't have to trick me" I murmured, "I would've come on my own. I would've packed something."

"And have you tell your uncle? Your father? No, darling...they're going to find you gone. And then, they're going to hear from the others. There won't be any ties to us. For all they know, you went for a dawn walk and ran into the wrong werewolves."

I clutched Cosmina, "Lucius-"

"Don't you dare" Bianca snarled as she rose to her feet. She growled at him, "You touch her or my cubs, I'll rip you apart Lucius. She's not a prisoner, she's our friend."

"She's the Dracula princess! Friendship has to take a backseat to this war!"

"I'm on your side!" I tried to plead.

"Take your cubs" Lucius warned. I handed Cosmina to Bianca and I stood, facing him myself.

"You knew how I felt about you. You used me." Saying the words out loud made me want to cry. He smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist, "Just because I'm intelligent doesn't mean I'm not attracted to you, princess...if you'd like to be mated to me, all you have to do is ask..."

His hands were groping me through my dress. I pushed him away. His hold tightened and he bared his teeth, "You're such a little tease. Maybe I will take you after all."

My heart skipped a beat. Bianca hit him. Cosmina was in Sam's grip, the little boy holding tightly to my baby girl. My heart was pounding.

"Lucius!" another male burst into the clearing and snapped, "They're coming!"

An arrow pierced the air. Bianca's eyes widened as it pierced her to get to Lucius. I screamed, grabbing Sam and Cosmina, "Bianca!"

"Mama!" Sam wailed. He buried his face into my dress, shaking like a leaf. The gallop of hooves as vampires burst into the clearing. Werewolves gathered. I grabbed the cubs and ran behind them.

The front lines had come to us.


	91. Punk Rock Princess 5

_5_

I led the cubs into a ravine, peeking out over the top. Sam trembled against my side, the loose grouping of cubs against my body, making me warm. Cosmina whimpered against my chest. If she cried, we'd be given away. I clung to her, trying not to whimper, shushing them as best I could. They clung to me desperately. Then, like nothing else, we watched wolves retreat. The she-wolves grabbed their cubs and ran. Sam, Cosmina and I were left trembling in the ravine. Then, the males fell back. They gave up and ran. But I still heard snarling. I peeked out and saw the slain remains of my people, and watched as Lucius tore a female off her horse, throwing her onto the ground. She shielded herself. I burst out of the ravine, clutching Cosmina, "Lucius, NO!"

He hesitated, his eyes a dark, smoldering black. My lower lip trembled, "Don't kill her."

"Why not?" he growled.

Tears ran down the vampiress's face. I moved close to her, putting myself between them. I could sense the fear; I knew the fear. Clutching Cosmina to me, I knew her fear very well.

"Because she's pregnant, and you can't do this to her. You can't kill her and her unborn child, it's murder. You can kill in war, you can kill men, but you can't kill her..."

Lucius bared his bloody teeth, "You really are a fool, princess. You came into this war to free someone you didn't even really know."

"I don't know you, but I've been with you your whole life. Lucius, please. I love you."

"You love me" he said with a laugh, "You love me. That's adorable. I love you too princess, you're the only one who hasn't beaten me within an inch of my life!"

I winced back, clinging to Cosmina. Sam ran to my side and clung to my skirt.

"I'm going to kill you" he growled, "And then I'm going to kill her."

"I spared one of yours, spare her" I whispered.

Lucius grasped my chin and turned my face to his. I shuddered, terrified for Cosmina and Sam. But not for myself. He smoothed my hair, "You're beautiful, Draculaura, and I apologize for what I'm about to do to you."

I winced. An arrow pierced the air with an audible _thwip_ and Lucius went rigid. I stared, watching as the silver tip protruded from his chest. I clung to Cosmina and watched as a midnight black horse rode in.

"Dad" I whispered, watching him.

Sam hid his face, sobbing softly. My father's eyes locked with mine and he replaced his bow on his quiver. He dismounted and walked over. I looked at the ground.

"This is Cosmina?"

I nodded.

His fingers caressed my hair, "Bring the child. Both of them."

"They're not going to be your slaves" I whispered.

"No...but we are going to find them somewhere safe to remain."

...

The wars were some of the shortest and bloodiest in our histories. I didn't know the numbers, but I knew that in every town on the front lines, there was only a small number of the fighters that had willingly walked away. They were the only survivors. There was the kind of passion in the battles that made me sick. A passion for freedom and a passion for blood.

While my father was with the council members, telling them exactly that they were not allowed to fight anymore, that the wolves had won their independence, I was out on the edges of the village.

A small wooden house housed a young, pregnant she-wolf. She hardly noticed me coming, but when she did, she paled. I glanced down. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"You're Dracula's daughter" she murmured, her voice tinged with a Gaelic drawl.

I nodded, "I've heard you and your mate are the only family remaining intact here..."

She nodded.

"This is Samuel. And this is Cosmina. I wanted to...leave them here with you. They're both wolves, orphaned in the wars...they need a loving family of people like them."

She smiled, "Robert? Come here."

A young man emerged from the shack and looked at me and the children with me.

"The princess wants to leave these cubs with us."

"Her name is Cosmina. Please...don't change it."

He opened his arms for her and I placed him in them. I watched the light warm his eyes when he looked at her. He knelt down by Sam and nudged his chin, "Who might you be?"

"Sam" he murmured shyly, letting go of my skirt.

"Sam and Cosmina. What d'you think Maggie?"

My heart was breaking, but they looked happier already. I gave Cosmina and Sam gentle kisses and murmured to them, "Be good, okay? I'll love you both until the day I die."

"We can write ya, if you like" Maggie said with a small smile. As deeply as it warmed my heart, I shook my head, "I want them to have a normal life. Free from this."

They both nodded. I felt like I was tied to them, but I forced myself to walk away. I heard the sounds of joy. Once I was out of sight, I started running. I didn't stop until I'd reached the cliff-side and collapsed.

I felt tender, strong arms wrap around me, and my father began to slowly stroke my hair. "It's for the best, my darling."

"I'm alone" I sobbed raggedly, "I'm alone again. B-Bianca's gone, a-and my babies..."

My father kissed the top of my head, "Do you understand why I keep you away from boys, now?"

I wrenched away, "Don't make a lesson out of this! I loved him! I would've done anything for him!"

"You were in lust with him. Infatuated. You thought he was a hero. He would've killed you and he wouldn't have regretted it."

"I have nothing else, what would it have mattered?"

He tilted my head upward and caressed my tears away, "Your uncle and I would've been devastated. If you continue not for yourself, do it for me."

"You took those whores for company. You don't need me."

He chuckled, "Marishka and Aleera have been punished for what they did to you darling. I never let them go without punishment. You are more important to me than them. There will always be other women, but I will never have another Draculaura."

My heart swelled slightly, "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know. And we've been having this conversation since you were a little girl. But the way I love you will never change. When the time comes...I will let go and I will stand down for you. But that is after you make the right choice."

"I'm still young, you know. I deserve the chance to mess up."

"I think you've done plenty of that lately." He lifted me up and let me curl into his chest. "Now, I'm going to take you home, and you're not leaving that castle for a month."

"A month?" I squeaked.

"That was for running away the first time. You're not leaving the castle ground for another year."

My jaw dropped, "Dad! That's unfair!"

"What's unfair is almost losing my daughter. The day you understand that I don't punish you because I enjoy it, but because I love you, will be the day you're allowed to make your own decisions."

I curled up and sighed, "Yes Daddy..."

He kissed my forehead, "_Te ador."_

"Te ador" I murmured back.

...

_Present_

"Draculaura" my father said as he climbed out of the car, "There's someone I want you to meet."

I glanced up from the flowers I was planting and did a double take. Wavy, dark hair. Eyes so wolfish they were hardly recognizable, but they lit when they saw me. She had to be four hundred years old, but she didn't look it. She was a woman now, and that made me smile.

"Cosmina" I whispered.

She smiled, "Hello princess."

I broke across the yard and threw myself in her arms. I squeezed her like a baby, and she laughed. She held me tightly in her embrace and murmured, "Your father managed to catch me before I went back to Montana. I was surprised, I had no idea anybody would remember me after this long."

"Are you joking? Who could forget you?" I asked with a giggle, "My little war catalyst."

She giggled in reply, "More like casualty. But we all have our viewpoints."

"You have family in Salem?" I grinned.

"My son and his family."

I watched as she nodded her head toward Kate's old house. I smiled to myself, "Of course."

"I'm sorry you missed all the fun" she teased, "Raising a werewolf would've been a delight."

"She is anyway" my father muttered.

Cosmina beamed, "I had a very good feeling that was you."

"Do you remember me at all?"

"Hardly. But I do remember someone very pretty and very cold. I always thought you were some kind of angel."

I blushed. My father rolled his eyes, "An angel in Hell, perhaps."

"Dad" I murmured.

"You haven't been an angel since the first century of your life" he teased, "Might as well be honest with her. You did almost raise her, after all."

Cosmina caressed my hair, "I have to go. But...do me a favor, will you?"

I nodded.

"Watch my granddaughter. She needs someone like you in her life. She's not a very conforming child. Neither was I. There's one in every generation. I guess it's because of our partial impurity."

I nodded.

"You take care of yourself" she murmured, "Oh, before I go...I did leave myself something from you."

I watched as she raised her sleeve and bared her wrist. In elegant script, she had the tattoo _Până La Moartea._ Until death.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"How can I forget the woman that saved my life and my people? Someone has to remember all you did for us."

"I wanted to keep you so badly."

"I know. I don't regret my life for a moment, and I hope you don't regret yours. We've both gotten quite a nice ending, don't you think?"

I nodded, though my throat was thick. She smiled even more widely, "I think it's time you mothered your own cubs and left me as I was."

I turned around. Luc was leaning out toward the window, pouting very sweetly. I went inside to get him and emerged, his little hands clinging to my dress, "Cosmina, this is my firstborn son, Lucas."

"Te ador, little brother" she teased, kissing his forehead, "Take good care of your mother for me."

He nodded.

"Do you really have to go so quickly?" I murmured.

"I have a family to return to. No tears, alright? You made a smart decision. From where I stand, it seems like the right one, but we'll never know the outcome of the other, now will we?"

I shook my head, but my lower lip quivered anyway.

"Te ador" I whispered. "The baby girl I never had."

"Te ador, guardian angel."

My father walked around and rubbed my shoulder, "Does that give you a bit of closure?"

I nodded. There was such an immense amount of pride swelling my heart that it was hard to breathe. I clung to Luc and I sobbed slightly, "I'm never gonna let you grow up."

Luc clung on and smiled, "Okay Mama. I stay your baby."

"Now you know how I feel" he murmured, "I've been feeling the same way for fourteen hundred years. It gets more bearable with time."

I slipped my arm around my father's waist, "I know. I love you too Dad."

Cosmina slipped into her silver Chevy and she drove away. And I couldn't have asked for a better ending to a slightly stranger fairy tale.

**MH**


	92. The Anniversary

_A/N- Well guys, it's actually only a little over two months until I've been writing Monster High for A YEAR. That's a BIG show of commitment for me, and obviously improvement too. So on the anniversary date, I plan on writing the longest and best fic you guys have seen YET. So I want some prompts to look over. Some ideas tossed my way. Maybe I'll go off one, maybe more than one, maybe I'll use them all! But what I have to admit, is that you guys are THE BEST friends (not fans, friends) I could've asked for. Spending a year with you guys has made me so delighted. You've all helped me improve so much and while I think I need to bust down the wall of shyness totally and completely, we're getting there brick by boring brick. So...enjoy as usual, and don't forget to give me something totally freaky fabulous to work with!_

**The Anniversary**

It was like clockwork. Every day on that day, he remembered what brought him there. Why he was there. What most of his life had been made up of.

That day had been the literal basis of his life. They were young, they were in love. They were _so_ in love. It was the night they'd planned to run away together. She was going to fake it all, she was going to leave her husband, jump off the cliff, and when he thought she was dead, she would really be scaling the rocks to be with _him_ instead.

But he'd sat there for hours, waiting for her. He'd waited all night. She'd never come. The next night, she told him why she hadn't come; she was with child. His child.

The anniversary of that night came a few short weeks after his daughter's birthday. He didn't tell me about the date, Vlad did. Sixteen hundred years had passed and he was still mourning this woman. She was his first love; he was supposed to have spent forever with her. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed his chest, "Wanna talk about her?"

He glanced up to me, "Why would I, Olivia? She's the past."

I slid onto his lap, "Because she mattered to you. You loved her."

"I love you."

I smiled at his tenderness and rubbed his chest, "I know that."

He shifted me on his waist, seating me on his lap. I straddled his waist and leaned closer to him. He caressed my hair, smiling softly, "I don't plan on spending today worrying about my ex-fiancee. You are my wife now. My mate. You are the only one who holds significance in my life."

I blushed, "Do you remember what you said to me when you got me in bed?"

He grinned, "Refresh my memory."

"You asked me how I was alive. After everything that had happened to me...after how long I'd lived without going into heat and everything else, and I just...didn't know."

"Are you implying there was fate in play, my love?"

I blushed and nodded. He chuckled, brushing his cool lips over my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled softly, "Is it true?"

"What?" he murmured as he gently ran his hands over my back.

"That you've had five lovers at once?"

He grinned, "Are you jealous?"

"Should I be worried?" I murmured.

"Never" he replied, placing soft kisses to my neck, "In fact, I want very little more than to have you and only you, for as long as we both shall live."

I glanced down, "Did you tell her that?"

"We were together shortly after the formation of the Christian church. Nobody had much faith in it yet."

I glanced down to him and was surprised when I was met with a tender look in his ruby eyes. He reversed our positions, lifting me up and laying me on the black leather couch under him. I blushed, clinging to his shoulders. He held my cheek in his hand, his thumb caressing my skin with a gentleness that I was sure only I-and a few others-had ever felt. I closed my eyes and gave him a comforting hug, nestling into his chest.

"I've never met a more affectionate woman" he murmured, "Wolf or otherwise."

I smiled, "It just seems like everyone wants to make you out to be all big and bad...it's not your fault. You've been acting on instinct, protecting yourself and everybody you let in. You're not the bad guy."

He chuckled softly before he nuzzled my neck, "I have killed so many hundreds of thousands of countless people...some for their blood, others for sport. And you want to say I'm not the bad guy."

"You're not" I murmured.

He got up. I sat up hesitantly, watching as he looked at me. He left the room and returned with a glass of blood, taking a seat behind me. I leaned back against him, letting his arm loop around me. I slid my fingers through his. "I have no understanding of you whatsoever" he murmured.

I smiled and kissed his hand gently, "It's called unconditional love."

...

He had always spent the day doing things he'd regret later. In Salem, there was nothing he could do that wouldn't get him killed.

"Tired of spending the day with Olivia?" Harriet asked as she watered the delicate Poppies in the plot under the window.

"Tired of pretending to be alright."

She smiled and sat back, wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead, "Well, it's warm today. Why don't you go for a jog or something?"

"I'm old, not fat" he said, sitting on the steps beside her.

She laughed, "No, but you could be better looking."

He raised a brow, "You'd be the first woman I've ever met to say that."

"Have you seen my husband?" she asked.

He laughed, "There's a reason I enjoy your company."

"Because I'm your friend, not your lover, and I'm honest with you?"

"Yeah" he exhaled.

"It's killing you to not bother Draculaura, isn't it? She's usually your go-to for problems like this."

"I'd like to grow closer to you, Harriet. You're a very down-to-earth woman. Especially for a woman."

"Is this some odd come-on of yours?" She leaned back on a foot, her butterscotch eyes glowing with growing nightshine. Their eyes locked. She froze.

"You arrogant bastard" she whispered, paralyzed by his gaze.

"Unfortunately" he murmured, beckoning her. She whimpered, moving to him unwillingly. He brushed her hair back, baring her neck, "You are much more lovely up close."

"Wait until you let go" she growled.

"Yes, wait until I do." He lifted her, seating her on his lap. She growled, eyes blazing with fury as he wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. His jaws clamped around her neck as she whimpered. A low whine burst from between her lips, "Vladimir..."

His hold around her waist tightened. Her eyes widened as the pain in her neck grew more intense. She dug her claws into his shoulders, tears smarting her eyes, "Stop...please, stop!"

His fangs went deeper. She screamed, tears running down her face. He gripped her hips tightly. After a long time of feeding, he drew back. She panted, whimpering, passing out in his arms as he sealed the wound. Very gently, he kissed the bite and carried her into her house, watching the fang marks healing.

"Sleep and forget" he whispered in her ear.

Her breathing, slow and even, was reassuring. In the past sixteen hundred years, he'd exerted self-control only once. He was looking at the one time he had.

**MH**


	93. Thunderstruck

**Thunderstruck**

Clawrk pulled into the garage and climbed out. He rubbed his eyes and half-yawned.

"Dad" Howleen said, appearing in the doorway. Her voice was tinged with panic, "There's something wrong with mom. She won't wake up."

His chest tightened momentarily as he went past her into the house, dropping the keys in her hand. He beelined for his mate, shooing the boys back. He leaned over her, feeling her shallow breathing, her steady heartbeat. He caressed her face. The pallor of her skin and the scent on her clothes made a him see red for a moment.

"Howie, put some food in the oven. Nino, get her some orange juice."

"What happened?"

"Post-bite anemia" he half-growled, rub-warming her arm. Sure enough, the close proximity to the heat of his body made her eyes flutter weakly. He kissed her forehead softly, shifting her off the couch and onto his lap, "It's alright baby. I got you. I'm here."

"Ow" she murmured, her hand traveling to her neck. He kept in control, though the animal was building significantly with each passing moment.

"What happened?" he murmured, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"I don't remember" she murmured as her eyes opened, locking with his. His anger faded as he looked in her eyes. His mate came first, and she was tired and in pain. He picked her up and carried her up to their bed, sitting beside her. She curled into his side, whining softly. "Clawrk...what happened?"

His claws were slowly extending as he caressed her hair. He tried to contain his growl as he murmured, "He bit you. I wanna know if he did anything else."

"I don't remember" she murmured before gingerly sitting up. She crawled onto his lap and stroked his jaw, "Clawrk, I'm okay. Nothing hurts but my neck."

He gently rubbed her neck, holding her protectively and possessively close. A gentle knock at the door revealed Howleen standing there with a glass of juice and a plate of food, "Are you okay Mom?"

"Hungry, honey" she murmured, laying on her husband's chest. Howleen crawled into the bed with them, making Harriet smile as she wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter.

"Leena, watch your mom for me?"

"And just where are you going?" Harriet murmured, taking the fork from Howleen and digging into the steak.

"I gotta unpack the truck. I came straight to you" he murmured.

She pouted slightly and smiled, "Don't take forever."

"I won't, babe" he murmured as he kissed her softly. He watched as Howleen sat watch before he left through the garage. Night was setting in; it was probably stupid to take Dracula on in his element, but the moon was growing round and bright. His eyes blazed, shifting to glowing gold. He went down the street to the only house where there was no animal activity, and he took a running leap.

For a moment, the teenage impulse for revenge came back. He smelled mating below. Very little kept him from indulging the wolf's bloodlust and leaving the same kind of mark on innocent little Olivia, but as soon as the idea came, he banished it. He would never hurt her. He could defend, but he didn't have the will to attack. He wouldn't allow himself to harm anyone, and an innocent girl in the crossfire of their feud wouldn't be his first victim. He waited until he heard two sets of sleeping breaths instead of one. He jumped down, making sure he was heard. The back door opened and Dracula stepped out.

"Does she know?" Clawrk growled.

"No. Nor will she."

"I think I'm beginning to understand why you haven't murdered the little son of a bitch that hurt Draculaura. You're too fucking much like him."

Dracula's eyes shifted, beginning to glow bloody red, "I am only allowing him to live at my daughter's request."

"And if you were a real father, you'd kill the little prick anyway. But I don't think you could. After all, he did rape your current sweetheart when she was a teenager."

Dracula snarled, "Clawrk, you are drawing dangerously close to a physical conflict."

"About as dangerously close as _your_ hands on _my_ wife?"

Both men shifted into attack crouches, eyes locked, deep snarls reverberating from their chests.

"I didn't harm Harriet. Nor would I" Dracula half-snarled.

"Bullshit. You don't hesitate to destroy everything else."

Neither were willing to make the first move. "I would not harm her. She is more than attractive, Clawrk. I enjoy her company as a friend."

"Friends don't try to kill each other."

"Are we friends, Clawrk?" Dracula snarled.

The patronizing tone did it for the angry wolf. He attacked, slamming his body into Dracula's. Claws sought vital organs. Fangs sought flesh. Blood splashed the earth as they tore at each other. The young wolf versus the elder vampire. Clawrk was thrown off, slamming backward into the wall of the house. He howled in pain, dropping down to the damp grass. Blood ran down the back of his head, spreading across his shirt. Dracula grabbed a fistful of his hair and wrenched upward, "For the trouble you cause me on a frequent basis, I should've let your bastard father beat you within an inch of your life."

He saw red. He snapped and tore into him. Red washed out the rest of the color. Vampire blood tasted sweeter, colder.

Small, slightly clawed hands gripped his shoulders, "Clawrk, stop! Please! Stop!"

He drew back, snarling. Olivia's eyes were wide with terror, her face tearstained. She shook where she stood before collapsing to her knees, "Please don't do this, please...please Clawrk..."

"Ask him" he snarled, the double timbre of the alpha in his voice, "Go ahead and ask him why I lost it."

Olivia crawled closer to her husband, resting her hand over the deep claw wounds. Clawrk's chest was heaving as he breathed. "Touch my mate ever again, I'll finish this."

Olivia's jaw dropped. Dracula's hand grasped her arm, "Help me inside, I'll...tell you then."

"Tell her now. Tell her how you cornered her, bit her and almost killed her. Then you didn't have the balls to leave, you had to take her inside. You had to want her."

Dracula growled half-heartedly, his arm covering the deep cuts. His eyes were dulling. A sick sense of pride filled Clawrk's chest as he knew not all of those wounds would heal without scars. He took the satisfaction of watching Dracula limp inside before he returned to the mostly-dark house and slipped inside.

...

She was fast asleep when he climbed out of the shower. The blood was gone from his skin, but he couldn't help feeling the immense pride for having beaten the king of the undead on his own land.

Harriet rolled over in her sleep, rubbing her eyes, yawning softly, "Clawrk?"

He gave a soft growl as he climbed into bed with her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her against his chest. She smiled, baring her neck, moaning at his questing lips. His hand slid under the sheets. Her butterscotch eyes rolled back and fluttered shut, her body trembling in his arms, "Oh Clawrk..."

"Shh" he teased, "You'll wake up the boys."

She gasped, clawing his arms gently, beginning to pant lightly, "Oh..."

He kissed her neck, climbing under the sheets to remove his shirt from her body. Her eyes glowed with lust as she slipped her legs around his waist, "What brought this on? I thought you were tired."

"I love you. And I wanna remind you of that."

She stroked his hair, "Clawrk...don't feel guilty."

He took her none too gently. She gasped and moaned, her claws flexing against his shoulders. He smirked as he kissed her roughly, "I'm not feeling guilty. I'm showing you and everybody else, you belong to me."

She ran her claws gently against his back, receiving his rough thrusts. Her eyes burned as their lips locked, her body arching into his. His claws dug into her backside, her dug into his back. She shivered and panted, feeling his lips trace her neck and collarbone before settling on her breasts. She bared her sharp teeth in ecstasy and whined, "Clawrk!"

He kissed her fiercely. She melted in his arms, clinging to him, crying out in ecstasy against his lips. He buried himself inside her and panted, their mutual climax met. She stroked his back, placing soft kisses to his neck, "You know he only bit me..."

"I know" he murmured, "That doesn't make you any less mine."

She smiled, running her hands over his chest, "I love you. You make me feel so needed."

"I do need you. Til my heart stops, Harriet...even after that."

She smacked his arm, "Don't say that."

He drew her closer, wrapping her in his arms. Her head rested on his arm, her eyes fluttering slightly as he caressed her hair. "The accident was a fluke, baby. If it were up to me, it would've never happened."

"I almost lost you once" she whispered, clinging to him, "I refuse to let go again." She kissed his rapid pulse in his chest, nuzzling as close to his heart as she could get, "I am not going to live my life without you. Ever."

"You won't, babe. And I'm not going to have mine without you."

...

Olivia dropped the bloody gauze and looked at the slowly healing wounds. She put more peroxide on another piece and dabbed them clean. Her husband's teeth were grit, but he looked as sullen as one of the masochistic Dracula men ever looked.

"What'd you do?" she murmured.

"Let it go, Olivia" he growled through his teeth.

"I deserve to know. I'm your wife. I kinda wanna know why you were just almost killed."

He laughed harshly. She smacked his side. He recoiled and grit his teeth in pain, doubling over. She gasped as he clutched the counter, two tears rolling out of his eyes.

"Oh god, Vladimir, I'm so sorry!"

"Stop!" he barked, "Just...stop!" His breathing was heavy, and she noticed the wounds were bleeding again. She grabbed the gauze and bandages and hurried to clean them and cover them, applying pressure as she went. He closed his eyes and snarled, "I fed from his mate."

"Why?"

"Because this is the day I'm allowed to do something stupid."

"Was it worth it?" she murmured, pressing the bandages while she grabbed the paper tape.

"Completely" he said through grit teeth.

She cleaned up and washed up before joining him in the bedroom. He sunk into the soft mattress with a hiss of pain, pulling the blankets over his lower half. She frowned and curled up to him, "You were wrong, just so you know."

"Are you my wife or my mother?" he half-snapped.

She kissed his chest, "Just be grateful he showed you mercy, dear. You're not as young as you used to be."

He laid back on the bed and put the pillow over his head, "Why didn't he kill me?"

"Because I love you" she murmured, her touch gentle on the healing wounds. He hissed as he felt her weight on his waist, "Olivia, I don't have the effort to remove you..."

"I'll be gentle, I promise" she murmured.

"Not now" he growled.

She brushed her hair back and hovered over him. His eyes filled with hunger as he flipped her over, nestling against her as he sunk his fangs into her throat. She moaned, ending in a soft whimper as her fingers ran through his hair, "I love you Vlad...no matter what..."

**MH**


	94. Goddess of Evil

**Goddess of Evil**

Lilly sighed as she walked the hall. At twelve, she was her mother's only child and surely not her father's, from what she saw. Her mother kept it no secret; she was the daughter of the God of Mischief, Loki. Under what circumstance, she didn't know. All she knew was that it was 2 AM. CNN was on. And her mother was crying.

Lilly slid in beside her mother and wrapped her arms around her waist. There was an attack on Manhattan. The horned helmet and staff, along with the cape, made her just know. That was her birth father killing people. It was no secret her mother did too, but not on a scale like that. And maybe, Lilly wondered, maybe her parents still loved each other. Shots cut the newscaster off. Her mother bit her lip until it bled, her shoulders shaking as she clutched the tissue in her hands, "Oh Loki no, please no...please no..."

"Mommy" she murmured, reminding her she was there.

The god of mischief was apprehended by SHIELD. Her mother was crying. Lilly stood up with a sigh and turned off the TV before the young woman on the couch could find another reason to have pain in her heart. She folded her mother's glasses and got her a new box of tissues.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow, Mommy?" she asked. Usually when bad things happened to her father, neither of them left the house for a day or two.

The young woman shook her head. Lilly felt a stab of guilt, but she was tired. She went back upstairs and went to bed, crawling up in the center. Phantom fingers brushing her hair made her smile.

_Mommy worries too much. Go to sleep my angel._

She was fully asleep before her father stopped talking.

The crash she heard in the morning made Lilly jump. Her heart was pounding as she heard the shouting.

"I told you I'd be back! And this is what you do to me!"

She ran into the hall and looked over the railing.

"I waited for you" her mother whispered brokenly, "I'm so sorry Loki, I am, I'm so sorry..."

He hit her. When her mother brushed her hair, she told her that girls should never let boys hit them. But Loki was a god, and she was only an immortal. She couldn't fight back if she tried. When her father pinned her mother to the wall, she ran back to her room, shutting the door before the screaming started. She sunk down against the door and covered her ears, her little heart pounding. She repeated over and over in her head that big girls didn't cry. But the screams rose in pitch until there was only crying. Crying and laughter. And she knew, even if Mommy loved Daddy, Daddy didn't love Mommy in the first place.

When Mommy didn't get up for dinner, Lilly made it herself. She was thirteen now, and her father started coming home more and more often now that they'd moved away. She winced, physically, as she heard a slap. She bit her tongue, though. She always did.

Not ten minutes after the slap, her mother came downstairs. Dressed in a black skirt and her shirt from before, she limped slightly. Her calf was bruised, as if it had been snapped with bare hands.

"Momma?" Lilly murmured, "I-Is he ever gonna go away?" She kept her voice soft, so they wouldn't be heard. Her mother had a split lip. Bruises on her face brought color to her alabaster skin. Lilly moved to her side, but was gently shrugged away. Her mother's voice was shaky, "Your father is an arrogant bastard, Lillith. You are not to speak of him...ever again. To anyone. Disown him while you still can."

"How?" she whispered.

"Renounce him. He's a god, Lilly...he'll draw from your faith in him. It's about time you put some faith in yourself."

There was a boy from school with Mommy. He treated her nice. Lilly liked to watch them together. He held her and cuddled her and gave her soft little kisses. She cried on his shoulder and he was very gentle as he carried her to bed. When they were in the bedroom and those sounds came from inside, Lilly noticed she wasn't screaming. She decided she liked the blond boy more than her Daddy. A lot more.

She found out how her powers worked by accident. She wished for a kitty, and one fell off the roof that hadn't been there before. She brought it inside and Bram-Mommy's boyfriend-gave her a bowl of milk to give it. Because the kitty was blond, she named it Thor. and then she went out to learn her powers some more.

Lilly was fourteen when her daddy showed up again. He'd been in prison for a very long time, and Mommy was happy. Loki had Bram by the throat, and Mommy was screaming with fright.

Lilly grabbed the sword Bram gave her for her birthday. She slid out through the railing, and she jumped off the ledge. The sword began to glow in her hands as she cut off her father's arm. She bared her fangs, and she attacked.

She chopped her daddy to bite sized bits, and she fed them to her new Hellhound puppy. After that, she decided to name him Loki, so she'd always have a piece of Daddy with her.

Her Mommy married Bram, like she wanted. But Asgard wouldn't take her, no matter how much Uncle Thor begged them to consider. She was just too dangerous, they said. Lilly knew they were right.

...

I lifted my head. My classmates were sick-looking. The bell rang and I ducked out.

I, Lilly Fangtell, had shoulder length black and green hair. I had my mother's fangs and alabaster skin and my father's powers; since I killed him, I owned his gift. I didn't do capes; I liked my gold leather jacket instead.

"So, is what I hear true?" Heath asked as he leaned on the locker that I was taking books out of.

"Depends, who'd you hear it from?"

"Spectra says you're Gory's daughter. I didn't even think vampires could have kids."

I smiled and shut the door, zipping up the army bag with a toss. I leaned on it and held his face, extinguishing his flame with the coldness of The Frost, "I'm not a vampire. I'm a goddess."

He shivered. I grinned, slipping my arms around his neck, "And before you ask...that's one of the many things I can do, Heat Wave."

His fire blazed again without him thinking about it. I gave him a sweet little look and slid away. I liked it when all eyes were on me; sadly, I probably got that from the old man. I went outside and laid on the lawn for lunch. The darling little normie from my English class came up to me, "Hey, Lilly?"

"Hey Jackson" I said with a sweet smile, "Come down here a sec."

He blushed, about to speak. I was about to bite him. Thunder pierced the sky and I laid back.

"WHAT?" I snarled out loud, rolling onto my stomach in time to see the armor-clad god descend from the sky.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor boomed. Monsters and normies alike scrambled inside.

"Does-t thou talk-est to me?"

"With whom else would I converse?"

I sighed, rolling back on my back, "Am I in trouble?"

"What have you done?"

"In the name of Odin!"

He crossed his arms. I sighed. "They were picking on my friends."

"And you eradicated them."

"Uncle Thor, I'm really not in the mood to play this game anymore."

This game was the game I'd spent my entire life playing. My mother was witty, conniving and cunning. She was manipulating and fierce. My father was an arrogant, self-absorbed bastard who owned the world. Naturally, I would be the best and worst of both, and naturally, I already had plans in motion.

"Collateral damage" I shrugged.

I nearly got out of the way of the hammer. I laughed and summoned the staff, "You really think you can kill me? Just how do you intend to do that? My plans are already in motion, Thor! I own this pathetic little planet! And don't even begin to THINK Loki ever did a damn ounce of work with me on that!"

"Lilly!"

I ignored my mother in favor of striking my uncle down. I took a step with the staff out, and then I felt it. It pierced me, embedding in my rib cage, finishing the job. The staff clattered to the ground. I heard the scream of pain and terror. My mother hadn't seen it coming either.

My eyes flicked up to the flame haired boy as blood soaked my shirt. I wasn't a god like my father.

"Vamp-stabbing traitor" I hissed.

"I've heard that before."

"The esscence of all evil has created you, child" Thor said.

But when my eyes closed, they flicked open again. Brighter green than before. I picked up the staff and I laughed, removing the stake from my heart. "The only thing you ever did right was kill me, Uncle Thor. But I'm not dad." I summoned the portal skyward, and I half-shifted, "To Asgard!"

"What the hell did you just do?" Bram shouted at Heath.

I locked eyes with my mother. I blew her a small kiss, "You're right, Mum, I'm nothing like him. The Goddess of Evil has much higher of a success rate!"

...

I started awake with a startled scream. My heart was racing in my chest. Bram looked surprised, to say the least, as he held my arms, "Gory? What's wrong?"

I laid against his side, "We only have one child, right? Our son?"

He laughed, "Oh dear...another one of those dreams?"

"My daughter with Loki, this time."

He laid back and put the blankets over his head, "What the hell? I look more like Thor."

I laid down and curled into his chest, "But for some reason, I look more like Loki."

He peeked at me under the blankets and I smacked his chest, "Don't even go there! It's not funny!"

He held me close and murmured, "Sure it isn't dear."

"It's not."

"Of course, Gory. Whatever you say."

"Patronizing ass" I muttered.

He feathered a kiss to my neck, "I love you."

I clung to his arms, "Never let me screw a god."

He snorted and smirked into my hair, "Yes dear. Whatever you say."

**MH**

_A/N- Okay, I couldn't help myself. Another one of my errant ideas came out much better than I'd hoped. C: Leave lots of love if you liked it, or Loki will lay forth lasers! (that last part of that last sentence was a bitch to come up with. JS.)_


	95. Love me, Love me

**Love Me, Love Me**

"So you think it's working, Doctor Love?" Valentine teased as he crossed his legs at the knee, sitting in the chair opposite Cupid.

"I've never seen powers like yours" she murmured, "I don't know if one arrow was enough..."

When she turned back to the desk, his hand closed over hers. She jumped, her eyes widening as her back pressed to his chest. He snaked his arm around her waist and grasped her wrist firmly, "Do you really believe I have the heart to love, Cupid?"

She gulped, biting her lower lip as he raised her wrist, brushing his lips lightly across her skin. He squeezed her waist and she winced, "I do. Everyone does. Yours is just...very broken."

He chuckled, "Broken by what? Lost love?" His tone was patronizing. He spun her around, pinning her to the desk, feeling her wince as the old wood dug into her lower back, "Valentine..."

"Even you can't resist my charms, can you?" he murmured, grasping her face.

She pushed him back. He grabbed her wrists. She grit her teeth, "You're hurting me."

"It's what I do" he murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

A box was dropped on the ground. Cupid jumped, Valentine didn't. His eyes blazed with fury as she began to shake, whimpering, his hold on her wrists painfully tight.

"Cupid?" Kipling murmured shyly.

Valentine broke away. She cradled her wrist to her chest, watching him go.

"Are you okay?" Kipling asked.

She nodded as the big darling wrapped his arms around her, his hand gently rubbing her wrist, "What was that about?"

"The one time my arrows didn't work..."

...

I giggled and squirmed as I felt the brush of Clawd's lips across the back of my neck. He wrapped me up in his arms, stroking my hair, pinning me to the counter. I moaned as his lips sealed over my neck. My legs wrapped around his waist, arching into him. He sunk his sharp teeth into my neck. I shivered, clinging to him, "Clawd!"

He smoothed my skirt over my hips, his arms wrapping tightly around me. His tongue stroked the bite, brushing away the blood. My fingers slipped into his hair. As he drew back from the bite, I kissed him hungrily. He pinned my hips and growled into my mouth, winding his fingers into my messy hair and biting down sharply on my lower lip. I melted.

"Morning sexy" he murmured between warm kisses.

"Morning you tease" I said with a giggle, nuzzling in. He stroked my messy hair and kissed me again, making me melt.

"Jesus Christ. You two are the only people on earth that can make out after you just woke up" Clawdeen muttered as she invited herself in.

"Yeah Deenie, come on in" Clawd muttered sarcastically, running his fingers through his sleep-mussed hair.

"What?" she said, taking out the juice, "I do that. You know that."

"What's going on, Deenie?" I asked, blushing lightly.

"Nothin'. I just got bored and wandered over."

Clawd leaned on the counter and looked at her, "I swear to god, you like to cock-block me. You did when we lived together, now you wanna do it in my own house in the morning."

"Oh ew" she said, "God, the town gets quiet and this happens."

"Don't wish for anything else" I said, slipping my arms around Clawd's waist and discreetly sliding my hand into his pants. He let out an exhale of relief. Clawdeen's eyes widened, "I'm a little scared to ask what you're doing back there Lala."

"I think you know by now" I murmured, feathering a kiss to the back of Clawd's shoulders.

"I love you so much, but there's no way I'm going to stick around for this."

"Sorry Deenie" I murmured.

"Yeah yeah, I got used to this back when we lived together Lala, just text me later." She ducked back out, allowing me to continue with Clawd. He growled softly in desire, "Lala, please..."

"Please what?" I teased, running my other hand over his abs.

"Either let me have you, or..."

I smiled sweetly, kissing his back, "Just go with it love."

He growled, whimpering softly, "I want you."

I nuzzled him, "You get to touch me. I can touch you."

He growled sharply and I blushed as he panted lightly. His eyes sparkled wickedly, "I'm gonna tease you so bad tonight..."

I whimpered as I edged down his pants, letting him turn to me. I dropped to my knees, submissive to the sultry wickedness in his eyes. I started to clean him, listening to his soft moans when the front door flung open. I half growled with exasperation and just sat on the floor, letting Clawd fix his pants while I sucked my fingers clean.

"Dammit Clawdeen!" he yelled as he whirled around.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Gory said with a laugh, "Did Lala put you in the doghouse or something?"

"Lala keeps getting interrupted" I said from the floor.

She hopped up on the counter with a wicked grin, "Well, you'll both wanna hear this. Clawd's dad whupped your dad last night. There's blood EVERYWHERE outside his place. Spectra had the scoop of the decade!"

"What?" I asked as I got up.

"She has no idea why. She's guessing it has something to do with the wolf-mate deal going on" Gory said, "Wouldn't that be a bitch if Clawrk had the hots for Livvy?"

"My dad wouldn't have the hots for any other woman. He's a loyal alpha" Clawd said, slightly on the defense.

My blood got cold as I looked at him, "But my dad's not. D'you think he did something to your mom?"

For a moment, his eyes burned, "I'll kill him."

"Clawd!"

"I'll fucking kill him."

Gory grabbed my arm, "Don't follow. Trust me."

...

No amount of cold water could satisfy the desire burning in the pit of Valentine's stomach as he watched the scene unfold. Draculaura's precious mate hellbent on attacking her father. Their voices raised, her pitiful attempts to stop them. He wanted to give them something to really be angry about. He could just imagine the beauty of her mussed hair wrapped around his fingers as he wrenched her head to the side. Her sweet whimper as he bit in. He repressed a groan as he watched her. His eyes burned as he longed to caress her pajama clad body. Wrench her legs apart and have her until she screamed his name. The beautiful sound of it had been burned into his mind.

"What's going on?" Kate murmured.

"Fight over something" he murmured back, rubbing his eyes. She rested her hand on his lower back, "Come on Val...please don't get involved."

He glanced to her. Her hand resting on the full swell of her stomach. "Alright, my love. Anything for you."

She smiled softly as he lifted her and laid her on the bed, tucking her in and getting her comfortable against the pillows, "Rest for me. You know Viveka told you to stay off your feet."

"Don't do anything Val...please."

"I won't. I promise."

...

"Clawd! Stop it!" I shouted, planting my feet and not letting him past.

"I won't even dignify you with a response" my father snapped.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

"You really are a fucking monster! It's no wonder Lala can't stand to be around you!"

"Clawd!"

"Continue provoking me, you stupid mongrel-"

"Dad!"

"You just can't settle for no, can you?"

I knew this was going to be bad. My father took a step. My hand shot out to keep them apart, and I was stuck between them. My mate, a whole six-foot-two, versus my father, probably about the same height. And little five foot me, stuck in between.

"Alright, break up the testosterone!" Gory shouted, grabbing Clawd by the back of his shoulders and yanking him roughly backward. Clawd didn't back down, but he did back off. I was grateful. Before my father could advance, Gory took over for me, "Both of you, chill the fuck out. You're not getting Lala in the middle of this."

"She's been in the middle of this for too long" Clawd said, grasping me close, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist, "And we all know who she chose."

"Nobody's taking sides" Gory said.

"Get out of my way, girl" Daddy growled.

Clawd pushed me behind him. Gory rested one hand in the center of my father's chest, "Don't call me girl."

My heart leapt as he backhanded her. I heard a snap and tears sprang to my eyes, "Gory!"

Clawd caught her before she hit the ground. I moved around in front of him, defending her. She blinked weakly, gritting her teeth, "Fuck..."

Clawd was about to spring when the biggest surprise I'd ever had occurred. Valentine came over, backed by Darren and Rocco.

"Back off, Dracula" Valentine growled.

"Is Val-?" Gory asked, holding her head. I nodded and smoothed her hair. She smiled softly, "You wondered who's whupped?"

"Back off" he growled again. I slid my arm around her. Our eyes met and she leaned up, giving me a soft kiss, murmuring against my lips, "I'm okay."

"Just let me look, okay?" I murmured, stroking her face. She nodded, letting me hold her as she got to her feet. "Clawd...don't do this. Please."

"What am I supposed to do?" he half-growled.

"Back off."

He glanced to me. Gory held her head, clinging to me, "Lala..."

"I've got her" Clawd murmured, scooping her up in his arms.

"Take her inside, please" I murmured before turning to face my father. I bared my fangs, tears in my eyes, "I don't care what your problem is. You hurt anyone I love again, all bets are off, Dad."

"I didn't hurt Harriet, you of all people should understand."

"Understand what?" I snapped, "That you do this for fun?"

"That I...have begun to have feelings for her."

"You make me sick" I muttered, "You're married, Dad, you have a son. And you used to have a daughter."

He looked surprised. I half-growled, "I'm a Wolf, Dad. The pack is life. You fuck with one of us, you fuck with all of us."

"You sound like you're in a gang" Valentine hissed out of the side of his mouth.

"It's the truth. Either you're with us, or you're getting the fuck out of our way. You don't wanna be against us."

When I turned away, Darren and Rocco did too. Even if they'd come with Valentine, it was very obvious who the alpha really was.

**MH**


	96. Wanted

**Wanted**

I bit my lip as Gory laid in my bed and slept. Viktor had gently braced her neck and cracked it back into place, something that had made my blood cold, before she laid down on a soft pillow and slept. I knew her body was used to extensive damage, that healing wouldn't be hard. Still, I was afraid to touch her.

She turned and exhaled, turning her head. Her hand fluttered to the back of her neck. I bit my lip harder.

"Ow" she murmured and laughed, "Joy...that smarts."

"Is it okay?" I murmured.

"Tender, but fine" she said with a small smile, "Your dad hits like a bitch. His brother fucked me up more."

I shook my head and leaned in, feathering a kiss over her neck. Her eyes fluttered softly and she ran her hand down my back, "Draculaura...you're a fucking tease."

I stroked her stomach lightly, "Are you okay though?"

"Didn't I just tell you that three times? I'm fine. You worry too much."

I crawled up her body and cupped her face, "You're more fragile than me. It's just a bloodline thing."

"So let's swap blood" she teased. I cupped her face and she smiled. I leaned over her, baring my neck. She tugged me down on top of her, caressing her tongue over my pulse and nipping lightly on my neck, "You're a good girl Lala...so very good and corruptible..."

I whimpered, my cardio kicking up as she bit down. It was gentle and tender, no hurry whatsoever in the bite. I slipped my hand under her neck to massage the ache away. She rolled over on top of me, pinning me to the bed, drinking from me as if my blood were opium. I blushed as I felt her tug on my shirt, her tongue and lips sealing the wound. She kissed me hungrily, her eyes blazing ruby red. I kissed back, submitting to her, amazed at the taste in her mouth. Was that my blood? I'd never noticed before...

She growled softly, "Holy hell...you're so pure...so sweet...why isn't everybody taking a little nibble of you?"

I blushed, "I don't think that's the usual deal..."

She licked her lips, "No...it's perfectly balanced...you taste wolfy now. It tastes good."

I blushed, "Thank you."

She smiled softly, stroking my neck softly, "Can I?"

"Bram and Clawd are downstairs...probably listening in" I murmured.

"They can join" she half-purred, crawling down between my legs. I bit my lip and arched into her touching. There was a wild, frenzied look in her eyes as she gripped my hips. I bit my lower lip.

"Gory...!"

Her fangs brushed my skin. I could've howled in delight. She teased me to the brink of insanity before letting me meet my release. Her fangs sunk into my thigh. I panted, laying under her, my blood flowing freely into her mouth. After not too long, she closed the bite and crawled back up my body. Her eyes were burgundy and full of lust. Our lips locked passionately. I was surprised at the complete desire that washed over me. I wanted her. I needed her. She whimpered and bared her neck. I ran my tongue against her throbbing pulse, pinning her under me. It was like a veil covered my eyes, the cloud of bloodlust setting in. I ran my fangs against her neck, longing to feed. Someone tugged me off and I whined with disdain.

"Draculaura, calm down" Bram said as he held me still. I didn't even realize I was struggling. Gory had a small smile of content as she stretched out like the Cheshire cat.

"What's wrong with you?" Clawd murmured, taking me from him.

"I think..." I touched my lips, tasting her blood on them.

Gory smirked softly, "Well, it would've worked if I were human. But we blood-swapped. Though, lucky Lala, she takes my blood to feed. Hers makes me stronger."

Leave it to Gory to explain everything. I slipped out of Clawd's arms and went to her, touching the bite, "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Actually, that was the best sex we've had in a while."

I blushed red. Bram groaned, "We missed it?"

"Does this happen often?" Clawd asked out loud.

"Only when the vampires in question have gone through a trauma." She cupped my face, "It makes me wonder which one of us really started wanting the other first."

My heart skipped a beat. I stroked her hand. Clawd muttered to Bram, "Am I the only one getting jealous?"

"Don't be" Gory murmured, releasing my face to wrap her arms tightly around my neck. I slid mine around her waist and gave her a comforting squeeze, pressing a light kiss to the bite I'd left on her skin. She sighed and slipped away, "I should be getting home. Thank you for the boost, love."

I nodded and squeezed her hand, "Be careful."

"Oh please" she rolled her eyes, "If your old man tries to take me on, he'll find himself six feet under quite quickly."

I watched her go, feeling Clawd's arms wrap around me. He kissed the bite marks gently, making my body arch back against his. He laid me down in bed with a small smile, "I wanna do something special with you tonight."

I blushed, giving him a sheepish look, "What?"

"You'll have to see tonight."

...

Clawd had gone over to his parents' while I brought Mutt out of the garage to wash. My extravagant home was in stark contrast to my favorite scrap heap car. Clawd's motorcycle glimmered beside it, begging for a ride.

"May I walk on your grass, or will I be shot?" Valentine asked from the sidewalk.

I glanced over, "Come on up."

"Is Gory alright?"

"She's fine" I said, glancing to him, "Why do you care?"

"Because that looked like it hurt."

"It did. He broke her neck. Viktor set it for her and she healed up."

"Your father's a bit of a thorn in your side, huh?"

"You can say that." I rubbed my eyes on my arm. Valentine moved my hair out of them. For once, I was grateful at his tendency to overstep boundaries.

"Are you alright?" he murmured.

"I'm fine" I said as I abandoned the soapy sponge in the bucket to grab the hose, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because he's your father. And he's done all of these things to you that must make you feel...horrible."

"Well if you want to write a what-not-to-do book, base it off him." I washed off Mutt and he stepped back. For once, he kept his distance. For once, I wasn't afraid to have him close by.

"It makes me wonder who raised whom between you and Clawrk."

"It was mutual. We grew up together" I murmured.

"My mother always told me my father was killed. I don't know if I accept that anymore."

When I'd finished, I shut the water off and let his words sink in.

"Val, have you ever done therapy?"

He laughed, "What good is that?"

"Do you think the way you are has anything to do with your father leaving you?"

"I know damn well why I am the way I am" he half-growled. He came to my side and held my arm, "If I tell you..."

"I won't breathe a word."

"My mother was killed when I was young. I loved her and adored her. I took revenge...and then I never stopped."

I looked at him and rested my hand over his. If he'd told me before, I'd never understood, but the pain in his eyes...that was real. That I understood. I squeezed his hand supportively, "Pain does heal Val...you have to let it."

"I don't want to let it."

"What would you have done if you'd gotten to dance with me, Val?" I asked quietly.

He hesitated, "I would've tried to charm you and woo you. I would've...kissed you tenderly and made slow, sweet love to you. Showered you with gifts and affection and drawn you away from your mate...and then I would've killed you."

"Do you still want to kill me?"

"I never wanted to kill you. And I never meant to kill your son."

"What did you want to do?"

"Make them abandon you so I could be your hero...you know it didn't work."

"Did talking to me ever occur to you?"

"Recently. Perhaps soft and gentle was the approach I needed."

"I still don't love you" I said, needing to squash the hopes before he was led on.

"I know. I don't ask for your love any longer, Draculaura...only your forgiveness. That I hope to earn with time."

"It'll be a long time, Valentine."

He squeezed my shoulder gently, "Regardless...I shall look forward to the day when you do."

I glanced up as he left. The late afternoon sun glinted off his shades, and I blushed slightly. He glanced back, and I knew. Even behind his mirrored shades, our eyes had met. His intentions were clear. Valentine planned to earn my forgiveness, then my trust, and I knew he would relentlessly court me like a gentleman...the way he'd planned to. I broke the gaze and looked back down at Mutt's shiny hood. I backed the car in and straddled Clawd's motorcycle. The keys were in the bedroom. The leather felt good under my legs, the shiny chrome finish making my skin sing with heat... If I wanted a gentleman, I would've gone for one a long time ago. Clawd was a good boy, but he was a good boy capable of being very bad. And I smiled to myself as I stood up, caressing the handlebars. Clawd saw me from the garage across the street. I smirked and caressed the smooth, chrome body of the bike from the handlebar to the seat between my legs. His eyes began to smolder. I winked. I could almost hear him telling his brother he had to go as he started back across the street toward me.

"Wanna go for a ride?" I teased.

He looked me over, "Think you can hang on?"

As he sat, I wrapped my legs around the outside of his, my arms wrapping around his thickly muscled torso, my fingers locking together against his abs. My body nestled against his, fitting there the way I belonged there.

"Hold on tight" he reminded me.

I squeezed his waist, "I can't hold on any tighter."

He brought my hands up to his lips and kissed them. He popped a set of keys out of a secret compartment under the desk. The bike under us growled to life like a hungry animal. I clung to his shirt even tighter, making him laugh.

"You still wanna ride?"

I nodded against his back, "Just don't let me fall..."

He just laughed as we took off. I screamed and buried my face into his back. Half alive with delight, half stricken with terror, I clung to him like I never clung to anything else before.

It was awsome.

**MH**


	97. Black Roses and Eyelet Lace

**Black Roses and Eyelet Lace**

With Gym Class Heroes coming from the stereo, I got dressed in a knee-length, soft black dress made of eyelet cut fabric, tiny woven roses on the bodice and shoulders. I spun around in a dainty circle, admiring my sheer, web-print leggings. Mid-calf black boots hugged my legs, making me blush, making me look every bit the Victorian sexual goddess I never felt like I could be. I smoothed my hands over the soft, velveteen linen and momentarily blanched; I had to change. This was too sexy for me. Not for anyone else, but for me...

Clawd's arms wrapped around me, and I didn't want to anymore. He nudged my chin up so I could see myself in the mirror. My face was alabaster pale except for my red painted lips and my rouged cheeks, my eyes daintily rimmed with kohl and eyelashes fluffed with mascara. My hair had been replaced into pigtails, streaks showing, and my heart thundered against his hand as he rested it over my bared bosom.

"You are so...mouthwatering" he half-growled, lust dripping from every word. He placed a soft, wet kiss to my neck. I melted like hot butter.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered, trying to keep my breathing even as his hand stroked my stomach, caressing down the delicate cut of the fabric over my thighs. I closed my legs, not giving him access. He chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure."

I blushed at his warm caress, turning in his arms to see him. My eyes widened and heat rushed to my cheeks even more. He was gorgeous, his beautiful body encased by tight, dark jeans and a ripped undershirt. I was ready to pant. He smiled softly, letting me touch his slightly exposed abs through his shirt.

"You look so delicate" he murmured, "Like a little vampire doll."

I trembled, at a loss for words as I touched him. His muscular legs were so strong, so visible. I almost bit my lip, but then remembered about my lipstick and didn't. I leaned in and pressed one red kiss to his neck over his pulse. He gave a soft growl of approval.

"I love you" I breathed.

"I wanna throw you back on the bed and get between your pretty legs" he growled in my ear, crushing my body against his as his hand roamed down my back and over my rear. I moaned against his chest, my breath heavy on his warm skin. I let out a soft whimper as he grasped the ends of my pigtails.

"Clawd" I whimpered.

"I know. It's just so hard for me to control myself with you...god, you're so beautiful...I wanna have you. So bad. So fucking bad, Lala..."

My lips quivered as he tugged my hair back, exposing my neck to him. I wanted him to leave a fresh bite wound on my neck. My lips thirsted for his to roughly descend on mine, his tongue to force them apart. I wanted to see my lipstick smeared on his mouth. On his abs. On his belt buckle. His eyes were burning and I knew mine were too. He kissed me very lightly, teasing me; he knew I wanted him as badly as he wanted me.

He left the leather jacket on the back of the chair and half-dragged me down the stairs. At the base of them, he did kiss me like I wanted to be kissed. Hard, dirty and absolutely melt worthy.

Marie whistled, "Well look at you two."

Uncle Vlad turned around and buried his face in his hands, "Oh dear god...I'm so tempted to throw a coat over you...you look darling Draculaura but go back upstairs and put on some pants and a thick down coat..."

I glanced at Clawd and giggled, "We did well then."

"Don't stay out too late" Marie reminded us.

"Of course not" I said with a smile.

Clawd practically tugged me out of the house and onto the bike. I blushed and fixed my dress so it was under me as I nestled in against his back, "Finally giving this bike a workout, huh?"

"You said you wanted a bad boy" he teased.

I clung on and slid my hand over his abs, giving his manhood a playful squeeze. He growled softly, arching into my hand, "Baby, if you don't want me to toss you in the grass and have my wild way with you right here..."

"I wouldn't mind" I murmured, slipping my legs over his waist fully. He growled heatedly and took off. I squealed and screamed in delight as he tore off down the street, my body locked with his, pressed against him. I showered soft kisses over the back of his neck, holding onto him as tightly as I could. Paradise warmth radiated from his body. The purr of the machine under our bodies, my body wrapped around him, I felt amazing. We pulled up outside the club, and I squeezed his waist lightly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Let's go party" he murmured. I grinned and climbed off the bike with him, smoothing my dress. There were wannabe's lining the corner, but we were the real deal. His fur, my fangs, all natural.

The bouncer at the door recognized me instantly. I blushed red. It happened to be the same club Bram and I had gone to with the vampires...the one I'd done my little show at.

Clawd took me down into the club, Skrillex blasting through the speakers. I beamed, slipping my arms around his neck, dancing more than willingly. Music cranked out and blasted through the speakers, his ears twitching. I glanced up at him and leaned up, covering them with my hands. I kissed his jaw softly, leaving another red print. He kissed me lovingly. I knew loud music hurt his ears, it was only natural. They were sensitive. We danced, grinding on each other, kissing each other silly. In a sea of people, we were alone. I danced for him, and he for me. Our bodies constantly pressed together. Both of our ears were beginning to ache from the loud music, so when we felt our fill of dancing, we left. He brought me out into the street and kissed me against the bike. Just before I could climb on, he wound his arms around me, "Come take a walk with me."

I nodded, caressing his chest. He lifted me off the leather seat and guided me down the sidewalk. I slipped my arms around him and stroked my fingers across his back. My eyes flicked up to his face, watching that content smile. His strong arm around my back, keeping me safe.

"This was how our life was supposed to be" I murmured. "Free and happy."

"It still is" he murmured. "I wanna show you something."

I followed eagerly, smiling as he led me into a pretty, forested park. He tugged me toward a small garden and I gasped. Growing on a trellis, wild black roses coated in a sheen of velvet.

"Oh Clawd, they're beautiful."

He was careful of the thorns as he plucked one, brushing the thorns off with his thumb, thoroughly making sure it was clean before he tucked it behind my ear, under my hair. I melted, slipping my arms around his waist and nestling into his strong chest.

"I love you Clawd" I whispered against his skin, "So much. So deeply."

"I love you too. I wanna do this over." I glanced up, and he beamed. "This whole thing. I wanna redo our wedding and try to have another baby. I wanna erase this shit that we've gone through, I wanna take care of you, and I wanna make your life so happy you never have to look back and go 'god, how fucked up was that'? I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, and I will do anything you ask of me. Anything at all to make you happy."

My eyes filled with tears that bubbled over. I slid my arms around his neck and leaned up, feathering a loving kiss over his lips, "But I don't want to redo the wedding. It was the happiest day of my life. And we got to go on our honeymoon. And we got our baby boy." I sniffled and smiled, "I wanna have more babies with you. I wanna go on trips with you and spend countless hours making love with you, just the two of us cut off from the world. If hauling up in the house for the rest of our lives would solve anything I'd do it, but it doesn't make any sense. We went through too much to give up, Clawd..." I traced my fingers over his strong muscles. I cupped his cheek and kissed him gently, "You and I are strong. Our children our strong and our family is strong. We'll make it. We always do."

He kissed me lovingly, "I love you so much, Draculaura. I never could've thought up a better mate."

My heart swelled as my cheeks colored with blush. The rose wound behind my ear, my arms wound around his waist, I murmured, "Before we go home...can we have that dance we didn't get at the wedding?"

He looped his arm tightly around my waist, "Whatever you want."

Bathed in moonlight, we danced. Step by step, my boots making soft clicks on the pavement. He spun me around and I giggled. Our arms wrapped so tightly, so lovingly around each other. My heart was swelling with joy. How long had it been since I was this happy? How hard had it been to regain that happiness? How hard was I going to have to fight for it? I didn't dwell on the questions or try to find their answers. We waltzed in the park like a couple of vampires from an era past, and I slid my arms around his neck, and I kissed him. He spun me around and stopped, holding me the way a teenage boy was supposed to hold the love of his life. His fingers stroking my pigtails, his arms crushing me against his body. I felt tears of love streaming down my cheeks, mussing my makeup.

"Heaven is in your eyes" he whispered.

A smile split my face, "Te icubesec." I wished I had more meaningful words to say. I wished I had words to describe the feelings he brought out in me. I kissed him lightly as he kissed me back, "Te icubesec. Pentru totdeauna." It didn't surprise me that he learned Romanian for me. Just enough to pledge his love, I supposed. I beamed, and I locked my arms around his neck, and we kissed again. I would have no trouble kissing him until my heart stopped, because I knew he meant every word. Every touch, every kiss, no matter what circumstance or what language he spoke it in, it was all true. It was all real. Real, true, mind-blowing love. Pentru totdeauna.

**MH**

_Two quick A/N's- 1) Draculaura's dress is called the Midnight Garden dress on the Pyramid Collection website. Also, Clawd's outfit is based off mostly the sketches by Hasana-Chan on deviantART. She draws a very sexy, wolfy Clawd. :3 2) Pentru totdeauna is Romanian for forever._


	98. Pentru Totdeauna 1

**Pentru Totdeauna**

_1_

Harsh light touched my eyes as the door was opened. How I got there had been a blur, though exactly why, I had the rough idea. It wasn't the first time I'd been taken to prove a point, though I could count the number of times. I closed my eyes to let the throbbing in my head subside. The damp blood on my forehead was enough proof that I hadn't been out long, so we couldn't have been far from Salem.

"Does he know she's here yet?" a female voice asked.

"I've just sent him a little message. He'll come for her soon enough."

I knew their playbook entirely. There was a hook near the door; I'd be breaking my way out soon enough.

"Valentine's never going to know what hit him. He safeguarded this one so well."

My tightly closed eyes flashed open as I tried to make out the figures in the doorway. _VALENTINE?_

...

"Clawd!" Valentine half-snarled as he climbed out of his car.

"This one again?" Romulus asked.

Clawd passed the casketball to his longtime friend, "You really wanna pick a fight now, Val?" The scent of blood made him whip around. His eyes went livid as he saw Draculaura's bloody jacket in his hand.

"I need your help."

"Where is she? What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything! But some very bad people looking to make my life a living hell, have."

"Short version. Now."

"The short version? She's in the hands of the very incubus and succubus that made me the way I am. They've taken her because they've discovered her and my feelings toward her."

"Not like you kept that a secret" Clawd snarled, grabbing his backpack.

"What can we do, Clawd?" Holt asked from the side of the basketball court.

"Nothing" Valentine snapped, "I came for Clawd, not his posse."

"You're not doing anything either. You give me the scent and get the hell out of my way."

Valentine grabbed his shoulder and stopped him where he stood, "This is not your fight, Clawd, this is mine. Draculaura isn't my mate, she is yours, that's why I've come to get you. They've taken her because they want to get to me. I love her, they're correct on that. I won't back down. They haven't revealed anything to me, just that they have her. That means they know enough to contact me again."

"So what, we have to wait?" Clawd snapped.

"No. I don't intend to wait. I intend to take you back to Radcliffe, change into something more appropriate, grab a weapon or two and go find her."

Clawd growled and shrugged off his hand, "How do I know you're not bullshitting me?"

"Because I love her too. I would never put her life in danger again...Not even Cupid is able to break this feeling, Clawd. You tell me if I would honestly continue to risk her life for my own personal gain?"

"If I find out you did, I'll fucking kill you."

...

The chains were made of silver, tightly coiled into ropes. They were smart; not smart enough. I was only half wolf, so the silver had no effect, though it did successfully keep my hands behind my back. It had been a long time. My stomach growled and the back of my throat burned with need to feed after the scent of my blood began to seep into my mind. Besides my hunger, I really had to pee. The more I shifted, the more uncomfortable I got.

Eventually the door opened to reveal a shadow of a man. The light had dimmed considerably; if it wasn't natural light, it was cheap light. He gave me an easy, white-toothed smile as he knelt beside me, "Hello."

"After all that...you really want to make small talk? Just point me in the direction of the bathroom, seriously."

He laughed, "Alright. Fair enough." Reaching behind me, a coil unwound in his palm. He gestured to the room he'd come from, "First door on the right."

I sprinted. This was unusual, but I was glad it was. I barricaded myself in and hurried to take care of business before business fulfilled its threat to take care of me. I could see, in the dingy reflection of a water-splattered shower mirror, that the left side of my face was streaked with blood. I wrapped my arms around my snarling stomach and whimpered. I had darted off without breakfast, and the ghouls and I were going to meet for lunch...it had probably been a good twenty four hours since I last had something to eat. Longer since I'd fed. I was ravenous. I washed up and scrubbed the blood from my face. My purse...my purse was still in Frankie's car. With my phone.

"Goddamn it" I muttered, looking at my reflection and proceeding to wash the drying blood out of my hair before taking a ribbon off the hem of my skirt to tie my hair up with. When I emerged, I saw the man joined by a woman on a dirty, off-mud colored couch. I wrinkled my nose.

The girl was beautiful; so much so that I felt a stab of jealousy just looking at her. She had cherubic, white gold curls and a sensual body. I bared my fangs at her.

"So, you're Valentine's precious little fuck toy. I have no idea why."

"If you mean he's the eternal pain in my ass and I'm the unwilling victim of his affections, you can keep them."

"Caroline" her counterpart said with a small smile, "She's feisty. Wild. Completely Val's type. Not to mention..." He whistled softly, "You've gotta be smokin' under those clothes, girl."

I raised a brow, "What is this, a frat party or an abduction? I'm not Valentine's anything."

"Well then let's come have some fun, huh?" he said, patting his lap. I stepped back. He smiled, "Come on, I don't bite."

"I'm sure you're used to that" Caroline half-snarled.

The darkness of their eyes. The sharpness of their teeth. The scent of perpetual smoke...sulfur...I caught on. They were sex demons. I made a mental note to ask Valentine just who he'd been fucking around with, just in case I had any other crazy exes coming after me, when I was the wrong wolf girl. I glanced around. A tiny kitchen, a staircase. I went for the staircase and screamed as I was grabbed by the waist and thrown back on the floor. Thankfully, this time my head struck carpet instead of concrete.

"I said, let's have some fun. I didn't say playtime was over."

I jerked my knee upward. His hand collided with it and I felt it shatter. I screamed, rolling onto my side, clutching it. He laughed, "You're actually a lot stronger than most girls...I like that."

If that was him being gentle, and I was strong, I didn't want to know what happened to the others.

"I have a mate, and it's not Valentine" I said through gritted teeth, "You took the wrong girl."

"Doesn't matter if you want him or not. He wants you. And from what I hear, he'd do anything to get you back."

I swallowed the lump building in my throat, "What are you gonna do to me?"

The succubus grabbed my head and forced it flat against the carpet. She smirked, "I like her Charles...I think I wanna make her mine."

"Down girl. I feel the power too. What are you, anyway?"

"Half wolf, half vampire."

"What bloodline?"

"Wolf and Dracula."

"Ooh" he said with a laugh, "Maybe we should tap that...just a little bit."

I slammed my foot upward. This time he didn't see it coming as it collided with his groin. I headbutted the female and took off for the stairs. She grabbed my waist and flung me down. The wood snapped under me and I pushed out a stair to crawl between them and drop down.

It was dark, but it was safe. She tried to squeeze in and couldn't. I bought myself a few minutes. I pressed my ear to the wall and listened, finding the telltale sign of cars on the other side. Perfect. I turned around and pressed my feet against the wall and started kicking the wall down.

"Get back here girly! I haven't had my fun with you yet!"

My heel pierced brick. I kicked it out and put all of my body weight into creating a hole, scrambling to get free. Daylight pierced the crevice and she drew back. Daylight was my friend. Even if I had been able to fry in the sunlight, I would've stayed there, just for the purpose of being in the clear.

I started to clear more debris, widening the hole a bit more. I turned and kicked the wall again, attempting to kick out bricks. I was running short on time, because I knew twilight was setting in. I only had an hour tops of daylight left. Then, my captors would be closing in.

_A/N- I felt bad enough making you guys wait this long while I was out all day, so I decided to post this one and work on more. There shall be more (hopefully-fingers crossed the storms stay away C:)_


	99. Pentru Totdeauna 2

_2_

He couldn't stop himself from being momentarily grief-stricken. They would hurt the woman he loved. Given, he knew he had. He shook slightly as he sat in the driveway, glancing in the rearview. He only had a few minutes before Clawd would come out and leave whether he was with him or not. The sun was setting. The danger grew for her with each passing moment. That brought him to his feet and he slammed the door, shutting the garage, half-sprinting into the house and up the stairs. He changed from his dress clothes into a pair of army pants, boots, and a dark undershirt. If they'd taken her into the forest, he was going to be equipped for a long night of continuous hiking. He refused to come back without her. The thought, on his part, was amazingly benevolent.

"Val?" Kate asked as he laced his boots. She saw the clothes haphazardly strewn on the floor and she looked at him, "Pick those up for me?"

"I gotta go."

"Valentine! I am not going to pick up after you!"

"Then leave it until I get home. Draculaura's been taken because of me, I have to fix what I've done."

She bristled. He saw the pain in her eyes, giving her a soft kiss, "I'm sorry. I have to go to her. I have to. They'll kill her."

"What do you care?" she whispered.

"I love her. I'm sorry. I'm so...so sorry that I still love her, but I will not let her die for me. Not after what I've done to her."

"What about me?"

"You'll be safe. Stay with Operetta, just in case."

Her tearful gaze lowered to the floor and she bent down, supporting her stomach, reaching for his shirt. His hand closed around hers, "Just leave it, my love. I'm coming home to you."

"You better...without smelling like her."

He gave her another light kiss and took off down the stairs. He wasn't surprised to see that Clawd had taken another wolf's car for this; the Jeep instead of the motorcycle. He glanced at Valentine and growled, "If you're coming, hurry up and get in."

He was in with a blur of motion. Clawd climbed in and started up, not even bothering with the seat belt as he took off. For a long while, they sat in silence.

"Do you at least know where she is, in the general vicinity?"

Valentine's phone chimed. He held out the address for Clawd to see. The wolf glanced before speeding up, heading onto the freeway and up to Portland.

"They're demons. The darker it gets, the more in danger she is."

The following question took Valentine off guard, "Why do you love her?"

"I don't understand."

"Why do _you_ love _her_? It's not hard. What was it that did it for you? That made it okay to put her and me and all of us through all this? That made it worth making her life and everyone else's a living hell?"

For a moment, he sat quietly before he glanced out the window, "I happened to spy her in the palace courtyard while I was hunting. She was the first vampire I'd ever seen. She was beautiful, and she was pure...and I just loved her. I was young and shy, and I kept my distance...I watched her from afar. And then I met them. And they changed me, thoroughly. I could no longer wait for her, and I could no longer control my desire for her...she has been the object of my affection for centuries, and she's never known it."

"Why couldn't you just leave her alone?"

"You have no idea what it's like to love someone you can never truly obtain. Whether I like it or not, I'm probably going to continue loving her until I'm dead. Possibly...painfully...even beyond that. I love her simply because she is an amazing, gentle, curious, kind, desirable, beautiful creature with such a greater potential for love...she's unnatural and she's wonderful, and you're the last person that I have to be telling this."

He nodded, "Leave her alone after this. If anything's happened to her because of you-"

"You'll kill me."

"No. I'll make you live with it for the rest of your life. That's worse than killing you."

Valentine's heart clenched as he sunk back in his seat, "Yes, it is. I can only pray she's gotten some sunlight..."

"How long do we have?" Clawd murmured, glancing at the rising moon.

"Probably twenty minutes. Tops."

...

Caroline was laughing as my voice cracked, my screams rising in octaves. My body hurt thoroughly, but thankfully, it was from fighting the both of them off. But I'd lost the last round, and Charles had slid under my skirt, and was tracing a knife down the inside of my thigh. His mouth closed over the wound and drank up the blood while Caroline bound my hands to the bed. The sheets were soaked in blood that wasn't my own. My heart raced and I started to cry. She licked my tears away and I screamed and struggled, thrashing against them both.

"Oh Charlie, she's crying! Maybe it's time you let some of that Southern Gentleman charm out."

"Please" I pled, "Please don't..."

"Bet you were wishing you'd just let Valentine have his way with you now, huh?"

I actually was. Valentine had been gentle in his unwilling loving. He'd even tried to arouse me. Compared to them, I would've gladly let him gather me up in his arms and kiss me as deeply as he wanted. Grope me even. But making love with Valentine was a thought my brain refused to take. I heard car tires and their heads snapped up.

"Well, looks like your savior's here. Caroline, take care of this for me?"

He passed the knife to her and I screamed, "VAL! VALENTINE!" As terrified as I was of him half the time, he didn't hold the blade to my throat. He was the reason I was here, but not the cause. I could find forgiveness in my heart if he would just stop me from getting it cut out. I screamed, tears rolling down my face, my body thrashing in vain to get free. The sharp blade sliced into my skin like I was hot butter. My scream rose, and then it cut off. I lost my air. She buried the knife to the hilt inside my chest. My eyes widened, and then they closed on their own will.

"Clawd..." I whispered with the last of my breath.

...

When Charles ascended the stairs, Valentine sprung. His eyes, their usual red flipping to flat black, grew cold with fury, "Where is she?"

"Valentine!" he heard her scream from the open door below.

"Clawd, go!" he snarled before he was thrown back into the wall. The incubus laughed as his eyes slowly grew black as night. His pearly teeth grew grey, elongating and sharpening, becoming those of a demon.

"I look forward to throwing the girl's broken, bloody body at your feet, Valentine. After everything you've done to us..." Step by stalking step, he drew forward. Valentine hissed as he cracked his shoulder back into place and readied to lunge again. Charles was thrown aside by the strong, auburn furred muscle that made up Clawd's right bicep. His eyes widened toward his unlikely ally as Clawd extended his hand, "You're the fragile one. Go save my mate."

"What about you?"

"Please, her dad is scarier."

Valentine took him at his word as Clawd flexed and roared, actually making the demon wince. Valentine descended the stairs two at a time.

The scent of blood hit him like a freight. He ripped the locked door off its hinges and lunged at the blond female covered in blood. His fangs found purchase against her neck, ripping and tearing. She screamed; Succubi were significantly less powerful than any Incubus. And he used that to his advantage, biting down and ripping, black blood gushing around his mouth and down his chest as he tore her open from her chin to her chest. She managed to tear away and collapse to the floor in a weak, shuddering heap, her glassy black eyes rolling back in her head.

He wiped his mouth clean on the sheet before removing the knife from her chest. Blood had soaked the sheets, co-mingled with the blood of mortals. He lowered his lips to the wound and gently stroked his tongue over it. "Draculaura...wake up. Wake to me, my angel...my princess...Lala please. Please open your eyes."

Her skin was ashen, her clothes soaked in her blood. He felt blessed that she hadn't been cut more than twice, violated more than the knife in her chest. Her heart beat stammered, trying to restore her body from the damage that was inflicted. He knew she didn't have enough blood and there was limited time. He lifted her hands, cradling them against his chest, lowering his mouth to kiss her neck.

"I know you hate to feed from a living victim, but this is the only way my love. I'm sorry."

He traced the blade down his artery and leaned over her, gently nudging down her chin to place her mouth at the wound. After a moment, her fangs sunk in. Her lips actively pressed to his neck, and her arms entwined him. He nestled between her legs, hers wrapping tightly around his waist as he cradled her to his chest, his arms tight around her back. She fed, the primal instinct to survive having taken over as he caressed her hair, smoothing her shirt and cradling her close to his body, sharing with her the little heat he had to provide.

"That's it" he murmured, "Drink up, angel. Heal for me. Rest for me."

After a long moment, her mouth drew away from the wound and her tongue licked up the remaining blood. He tried his damnedest not to shiver. There was an exhausted, slightly intoxicated smile on her lips, "Valentine...you came for me."

"Clawd came for you. I came to get revenge."

"I forgive you" she breathed, her eyes closed.

He lifted her off the bed, cradling her close in his arms, "Just sleep, my angel. My princess. We're going to take you home, alright my love?"

She responded by snoring in his ear. He smiled and smoothed her hair, "Never change, Draculaura. Your oddity is flawless."


	100. Pentru Totdeauna 3

_3_

Clawd's claws thrust sharply upward into the incubus's throat. Claw marks covered them both, but Clawd's were healing rapidly. Maybe it was the rage pulsing through his blood, but something was giving him the immense need to slaughter and kill, to not let up, to ignore whatever pain and heal, and keep fighting until someone was dead. He carried that through, slamming the near-limp demon onto the concrete and proceeding to drag his claws into his back, digging them deeply. The screams were music to his ears; no one would ever mess with his mate again. Blood had pooled under them both, his claws slicing deeply, his fury flaring. Where was she? If she'd been hurt, he would kill them. If she'd been killed...

Valentine carried her up the stairs, her body wrapped limply around his like a sleeping child. His rage faded instantly as he went to her, taking her from Valentine's arms. Her body was cold, but upon the contact with his body, she smiled in her sleep and melted against him. He shifted her so she was bridal style in his arms, his bloody hands resting on her sides. She looked so much more delicate than she had earlier in the day...

"She needs blood, food and rest" Valentine said, "Let's go."

"Did you finish off the other one?"

"No. You can't kill a demon without divine help. God and I aren't on very close terms. Just take her home. Trust me, they won't be getting up for a long while."

...

I moaned and turned over, curling up to the warm body at my side. It took me a moment to realize I was in the bathtub, sleeping against Clawd while he gently caressed the blood from my body. I pressed a soft kiss to his neck and yawned, "Ah..."

"Morning" he murmured, "Are you okay?"

"Hungry" I murmured, "I love you."

He stroked my body affectionately, giving me a light squeeze, "Other than that, how do you feel?"

I stretched out in his arms, rolling my shoulders. I yawned lightly and smiled, stroking my hands over his chest, "Good. Relaxed. Kinda tired, but I'll be okay."

"Well, you're all clean...I just wanted to hold you for a while. Keep you warm."

I blushed and kissed his jaw, "I love you."

"Wanna take a nibble?" he asked, offering his wrist. I kissed it and shook my head, "I'll get something out of the kitchen."

He held me close as he drained the tub, reaching out to grab a towel and wrap it around me. I smiled as he dried me, being very gentle and tender. I leaned in and kissed him, drying him softly in return.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you more" I teased, wrapping him up in the towel with me. He carried me out and cradled me close. I kept my arms looped around his neck as I feathered kisses against his skin, "Where's Val?"

"He went home. Apparently Kate was pretty pissed he came to your rescue."

"I would be too if I were her."

"I have to admit, I'm glad he was there. He helped you."

"I remember." I couldn't help but remember. Valentine's touch had never been so gentle. He'd never been...I bit my lip. He was in love with me, and he was honest. Clawd stroked my hair and kissed me softly, "I'm sorry. He was gonna get murdered if I let him fight on his own."

I stroked his face, "No, I don't blame you...I just feel...bad. He was being honest the whole time."

"Lala, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't forgive him. Even if he saved your life. He still hasn't paid you back for everything he did to you."

I glanced down and wrapped the towel around myself shyly, "Was it bad?"

"You needed blood."

I glanced up at him, "Do you still hate him?"

"Don't you?"

The words were burning in my mind. The only one who called me theirs was Clawd. Angel and princess, and all of his gorgeous words...his gorgeous, honest, sincere words...those real tears shining in his eyes and the harsh reality that he had been ready to give his life for me.

"No. I forgave him."

Clawd stopped short. I saw him tense and I crawled across the bed to him, tugging him close and kissing the back of his neck, "I will never hurt you, Clawd. I don't love him, but I can't just ignore how he feels about me anymore...he would've died for me if he needed to. That's not something anyone forgets easily."

"So what? The next time he hits you up, you're just gonna...flirt back?"

"God no. Why would you say such a thing?"

He turned back to me and stroked my cheek, "Because I'm scared of losing you."

I could've laughed, "To Val? Clawd...I said I would forgive him. All he's earned is my forgiveness. We can consider each other even. It's back to square one. He took CJ's physical life, and he saved mine."

"But he hurt you-"

"And he could've hurt you. And he didn't. He could've taken advantage of me. But he didn't. So let's call it a draw and let him work his problems out with Kate...and we can continue our life together. Valentine is nothing to me. I love you."

I could still see hurt in his eyes. I let the towel slip off, "You are the only one I want. I can prove that to you."

His eyes grew heated as he climbed onto the bed with me, laying me back on my back and caressing my body hungrily. I blushed, panting softly, arching into his touches.

"You know what would make me feel better?"

I bit my lip, locking eyes with him as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Let me mark you and lay my claim to you. Over and over again."

I nodded, "Please."

He crushed his mouth to mine and I wrapped my body around his. He felt perfect against me, making me perfectly whole. I stroked my fingers through his hair and kissed him back exuberantly. He grinned against my lips as he wound his fingers with mine, pinning our hands to the bed.

I looked up at him with a wide smile and murmured, "Always and forever, Clawd. I promise. I swear on my life, if that's what you need..."

"No. I don't need it on your life. I'll take your word. All I can do is give you all my love, Lala, and hope it's enough."

"Hope? You silly boy...I loved you before you knew what love was." I stroked my fingers over his neck as I kissed his jaw, "You are my life."

"Forever" he whispered to me.

"Forever" I agreed.

Our fingers stayed locked on the bed.

**MH**


	101. Humble Beginnings

**Humble Beginnings**

I had the undying fantasy that Clawd and I would go to rallies and events at campgrounds and train yards, with live music and tented booths like fairs on the back of that bike. Powwows and bike shows and I actually wanted to hear him call me his old lady a time or two. Once upon a time, we tried to keep what we had a secret. Now, I wanted the entire world to see that we belonged to each other. He shared in my joy.

I carried CJ on my hip as I wandered out to get the mail before a bath. He chewed on his teething ring and stared at the pretty, living, birds. He pointed to a robin and yelled, "BIRD!"

I laughed, "Yep, that's a bird Bambi."

He giggled and scrunched up his nose, laying his cool cheek against my shoulder. I gathered the few letters out of the mailbox and glanced back over my shoulder. It was beautiful but hot, the sun glinting down and sparkling on puddles of leftover rain. CJ made a face at the sun and curled into me, "Hot."

"I know baby, I don't like the hot either. Let's just stay inside and snuggle today, okay?"

He got a wide smile on his face, "Okay Mama."

...

Abbey sheepishly clung to Romulus's waist as he held her under the burning sun. His lips caressed her hair as he murmured, "Go on and swim, babe, I'll come take a dip with you in a few."

Her cool breath fanned over his neck, making him shiver. She gave him a small, playfully innocent smile, "Hurry up." Her cold fingers ran over his chest and down to his abs. He growled softly and captured her mouth hungrily, tasting her coolness and the sweetness of her lipgloss. Kissing her was like downing a whole bottle of ice water. She whimpered, her heart beat quickening as she pressed against him. He locked his fingers in her hair as he kissed her, her tongue lightly flicking his.

"Go swim" he murmured against her mouth, "I'll be right there."

She gave his lower lip a playful bite before turning and jumping into Lagoona's swimming pool, making the heating water frigid to her friends' delight.

"You are one lucky bastard Rom" Rocco said, "You have your own personal air conditioner."

"He's lucky for nine months out of the year. It's winter when he's screwed" Luken said, attempting to shoot a basket from where they stood on the driveway.

"I'm still lucky all year 'round, I'm not the one who mated myself to a psychopath."

They laughed at Luken's slightly sheepish look.

"Psycho in bed, maybe."

"Luke, you've been owned. Let it go."

He watched her, completely ignoring the boys for a moment. He traced her curves in her tight, black swimsuit, he watched her brush back her soaking hair. She shivered lightly and laughed.

"Oh god, just go" Rocco said, "You and Clawd, man!"

Romulus walked to the edge of the yard and leaned on the house. Blue nudged Abbey and giggled. Frankie sparked and blushed from the side of the pool. Abbey's eyes hungrily roamed his body as she climbed out of the pool. A small smirk came to her face as she came to him, running her hands over his chest, "Yes, Romulus?"

"We're going home together" he half-growled to her, "Your place."

"And what make you think I want to now?"

He tugged her close, his hand on her backside. She gasped as he lowered his face toward hers, grinding his hips slowly against hers. Her lips parted, her eyes filling with hunger.

"Catch up later ghouls?" she called over her shoulder, her cool fingers caressing his chest.

"Have fun" Blue called after her teasingly.

The lovers cut through the back yards down to Abbey's place and ducked inside the back door. He pushed her against the wall without a second thought and kissed her heatedly, grasping her hips and lifting her off the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed, his hands eagerly removing the top of her swimsuit.

"I want you" he growled against her mouth, tracing his claws down her back.

She moaned eagerly, slipping her fingers into his hair, "Want you too, so bad..."

He grasped her swimsuit, prepared to shred with his claws when her hands rested over his, "Not here."

"Why not here?" he half-growled as he kissed her neck, "We're practicing for our future honeymoon."

Her eyes fluttered as she squirmed slightly against him, "Make love in bed, not on wall."

He sighed and stroked his fingers through her hair, "You drive a hard bargain, Abbey."

"Make many things hard that not bargain" she said with a smirk before righting her swimsuit and padding off up the stairs. His jaw hung open for a moment before he grinned, "I taught her innuendo."

Sheepishly, she stripped off her swimsuit and laid on her bed, glancing back to her bedroom door. Romulus slipped inside and locked the door, silently going to her side. She allowed him to dominate, slipping his shorts off and kissing him hungrily.

"Love you Romy" she whispered in his ear before kissing his neck, her arms wrapping around him. He slipped his arm around her waist, laying her back on the bed with him, "I love you too, Abbey."

She moaned at his gentleness as he joined their bodies and slowly began to satisfy their burning desires. She panted softly, her lips brushing his as she held onto him. Growls and soft grunts came from between his bared, sharp teeth. She arched into him and clung to him, dragging her claws over his back, "Romy!"

He bit into her shoulder, making her tremble. Her eyes clouded over as she panted. His caress made her heart leap, the pressure of his strong jaws on her vulnerable flesh delighted her. She liked being marked as his. Not long after he drew back, she cried out in ecstasy, his body united with hers. They met their mutual release together, her claws in his back, his in her hips, her cold breath fanning his shoulder and his warming her neck.

"I love you" he murmured to her, giving her a soft kiss, "I mean it. I put you before everyone else."

She blushed and stroked his chest, a sheepish smile on her face, "Stay with me tonight."

"Where's your mom?"

"Downstairs" she said with a small smile, "But Romy can stay up here with me. Make love with me all night."

He smiled, "Not like I can argue with that."

...

I yawned and stretched, toweling off my hair. I was thoroughly-happily-exhausted. My body longed for the comfort of my bed. I heard CJ fussing and fixed my towel, rushing to him.

He grasped for my arms and I scooped him up out of his crib, "What's wrong baby boy? Hm? What's wrong my little love?"

He pouted and snuggled in.

"Oh CJ, Mommy didn't forget you. I had to go take a bath! You don't want me to sit around all dirty and dusty from the attic, do you?"

He whined and nuzzled my shoulder. I stroked his back through his onesie and kissed the top of his head, "Who's Mama's little boy?"

He giggled and hid his face in my neck. I nuzzled him and rocked him softly, "My beautiful boy...my precious, fragile little boy..." I carried him back to the bedroom with me, laying him on the bed and watching him fuss around a little. He rolled on his tummy and chewed on the end of the towel as I got dressed.

"CJ" I said, gently tugging on it.

He growled and didn't let go, his eyes glimmering gold.

"Clawd Wolf Junior" I said, lowering myself to my knees and tugging on the pink terrycloth, "You let go of this towel right now."

He growled like a little puppy dog and pulled harder. I laughed and stroked my fingers across his cheek, "You've been learning from your sister, huh?"

He let go and squealed, crawling toward me. I picked him up and held him, snuggling him close and tight. I left the towel in the wash and went down to Luc and Luna. Luna got up and ran to me, wrapping her arms around my leg, "Mama, can I have a grilled cheese?"

Luc rolled on his tummy, "I want ham."

"One ham and one grilled cheese sandwich, coming up" I said, stroking Luna's wild auburn curls. Luc ran over and latched on to my other leg, giggling as he buried his face in my skirt.

"Oh god, when there's more than four of you, I'm gonna have to grow a tail."

...

Meowlody crawled over to her sister and smiled, laying her ear against her stomach, "Hello little love."

Purrsephone giggled and purred, her eyes full of love as her sister's hand ran over her flat stomach.

"Oh Purr, I'm so happy" she whispered, "We have everything."

She smiled and stroked her sister's hair, "We do. What're you hoping for Mews? A boy or a girl?"

"Do you really think I care? All that matters is we're having a baby! A perfect little piece of us."

She smiled and stroked her sister's hair, beaming as she snuggled up, "Are you really happy?"

"I'm thrilled" she murmured, glancing up at her. Her tail snaked lovingly around her waist, "I'm so happy I could die, Purrsephone. I'm so happy I could just burst. I love you, and I love our baby, and I love our house..."

Purrsephone gently squeezed her sister as they laid together, their arms around each other. Meowlody smiled as she nestled in, "Do you want anything else? Anything you haven't gotten yet?"

Purrsephone slid her arm under her sister's head, "Marry me?"

She smiled, "You're so mean. You have to tease me with that."

"You heard Mr. D. We can, whenever you want to..." She feathered a kiss over her sister's forehead, resting her cheek against the top of her head.

"Well then, you gotta say yes..."

"Yes, Purrsephone. I'll marry you. If that's even legal."

"Who gives a shit if it's legal? Point is, it can happen."

"I'd kinda hope it was legal. We've done a couple not-so-legal things lately, the last thing I want is to get arrested for marrying my sister."

She kissed her lovingly, "Do I even need to tell you about the vampires and the people they're dating that obviously aren't? Do you have any idea what level of wrong that is?"

"Love is love. Remember what Adam said? Love has no color, it has no gender, it has no age. All is love."

Purrsephone purred as each sentence was punctuated by her sister crawling a little more on top of her before she wound her arms around her neck once more.

"Hm. Amen."

Her tail darted out to flick off the light as they shared a soft, passionate kiss.

**MH**


	102. Southern Gentleman

**Southern Gentleman**

_Not Too Long Ago_

The first time she came to the new world, he followed relentlessly.

Just because she was the love of his life, it didn't mean he didn't have to hunt.

The girls in their long dresses-he thanked god they were no longer puffy-the boys in their tall hats and tuxedos. He had a particular hunting style; he was able to adapt to his environment in a way most vampires hoped to.

"Whiskey, and not the watered down type" he said, unable to stop himself from drawling as if he'd lived in the South his entire life. There was a beautiful, blond girl in the corner of the bar. She was young. Innocent. As he looked at her from under his glasses, the man beside her gave a sharp nudge. She got up in her virginal white dress. Delicate, elegant curls fell around her face. He admired her soft, sun-deprived skin. The curves of her full, pink lips. Her delicate, hourglass silhouette. The green ribbons and lace dotting her cuffs, collar, hem and bodice. He took a deep inhale. Light perfume, tinged with panic and purity. He smiled. Usually, he hunted for girls that looked like her. He wanted the fantasy of making love to her, feeling her scream his name before he sunk his teeth into her neck. A vampire would survive the feeding. His lovers never did. But the girl was more like Draculaura than his usual victims. Shy. Innocent. Beautiful in a way the beer-swilling harlots he usually was able to steal off the streets never were.

"Hello" she said shyly.

"Good evening, miss."

"May I sit down?"

He moved aside to allow her beside him. The male beside her glanced at her, though Valentine's arm draped protectively around her back.

"What'll you have?" he asked to her.

"Whatever you're having, I suppose..."

"Get the girl a water."

As the bartender disappeared, he lifted the glass to his lips, "What's your name, sugar?"

"Victoria" she replied.

"Lovely name."

Her cheeks colored as she lowered her head, "Thank you."

He leaned in closer, "What was that about?"

"I'm supposed to meet a man to marry...but my father is looking into...other options."

He placed the whiskey glass down and looked at her with the sudden realization that she was, in fact, just the type he was looking for.

"Come with me. Trust me."

As a group of already drunken gamblers came into the room to approach the bar, he took hold of her hand and led her out into the street. Cheeks flushed, curls falling over them, her shy brown eyes making him...feel something. A deep rooted sense of longing for the petite brunette that yanked his heart strings with her sad, lily colored eyes.

He offered her his arm and led her back to the plantation where he was staying, its occupants having been slaughtered the night before. She enjoyed the flowers along the path, just like he knew Draculaura would've, had she been the girl on his arm.

"I didn't know you were so wealthy, Mister..."

"Valentine."

"Valentine" she breathed. It was as if someone had driven a stake through his chest. The plantation slaves hesitantly put dinner before them, and equally as hesitantly, he dined with her. She ate earnestly.

"So tell me Victoria...just what do you want in a husband?"

She blushed and wiped her mouth on a napkin, swallowing a bite of food before speaking, "I want someone willing to treat me as an equal. Someone who will care for me and love me as I should be, and not treat me the way my father does. It's like I'm some kind of precious gem, and I'm not allowed to get dirty. Lord forbid anyone see me as a person!"

He smiled softly, "You have no idea how deeply I empathize."

"Are you married, Mister Valentine?"

"None of the formalities. We're friends, aren't we?"

She smiled softly, "I suppose so. You never answered my question."

"No...though, there is a woman I am interested in. I'm just...far too hesitant in my approach of her."

A spark of interest had been lit in the young mortal's eyes, "Do tell."

"I've been enamored with her for quite some time now. She is delicate, and graceful...elegant and lovely. Perfect in every single, imaginable way. I know I am unworthy of her but she is a goddess and I'm only a man, my feelings for her, they run deeper than anything else I've ever felt...I have been through a great deal in my life and I find hope in the idea that perhaps one day she will look up when I gaze upon her and it will be as if a switch has been flipped and...there it is. My love returned."

"Has anyone told you, you talk like a poet?"

He shook his head, "I have to admit, you're the first person I've had a real conversation with in a very long time."

"How long?"

"Since I was a boy. My mother was murdered, and...I became a bit of a loner."

"I'm sorry."

"Believe me, you had nothing to do with it. You're far too young."

"I suppose. But so are you...Have you ever tried just talking to this girl? You don't have to go and profess your love...but maybe, she will look at you and your love will be returned."

He pondered that thought as he showed her to a room and bid her goodnight. For the first time in years, his urge to hunt had been staved off by the food of mortals. He took to the night, and he appeared at the beautiful plantation she was staying at with her father.

A beautiful, baby pink linen nightgown was trimmed with white eyelet lace. Her long, raven hair tumbled over her shoulders as she stroked a silver brush through it. Tears shimmered on her cheeks, tears he longed to brush away. Her lips, so pale, moved with silent prayer. He realized she was staring at the moon. His heart wrenched for her.

For a moment, he longed. He saw the sight in his mind's eye; she would look down, and their eyes would meet. She would stare, and he would depart. She would never forget. But that wasn't the way it occurred. She crawled inside, leaving the window open. She was sobbing, crying, the sound of it like a broken music box. He silently ascended the wall. Even with her father so near, he watched as she curled up in the bed, rather than the coffin on the floor, and she wept. He hoped she would not stay that way all night.

His hopes were granted; late into the night, she fell asleep. He climbed into the room and he brushed her hair back over her shoulders. Her pure, ivory skin, and the sweet scent of her blood pulsing slowly beneath her nightgown. He longed to lay in the bed with her, to wrap her in his arms and make a bold move.

He tucked her in and smoothed his fingers through her hair, removing her hand from the tightly coiled fist around her stomach, lightly kissing the back of her hand.

"Forgive me, if I can only try to be a gentleman."

He shut her curtains, but not the window, to block her body from the sun. For the first time, he had shown mercy on a hunt. He did not return to Victoria. He spent the rest of the night in the tree outside her window, unable to stop his mind from traveling in circles. Somehow, he had been bewitched by her innocence and her purity. He could only wonder if he was the only man under her spell.

Dawn rose before he could establish his answer.

**MH**


	103. A Matter of Dignity

**A Matter of Dignity**

Understanding. It was what separated men from monsters. Grace Bloodgood found herself incapable of feeling anything but understanding. She'd gone to human school, she'd seen bigotry in action. She refused to be anything like that. She had chosen those of whom that knew what understanding meant, what society in action failed to do. A mutual understanding had brought Radcliffe Way together at its very core.

Shockingly, it was a lack thereof that led to that moment.

"Are you...asking me on a date?" She asked over her shopping cart as the man she'd come to respect as almost a king, lost half the respect he'd earned.

Dracula smiled, "Only if you want it to be."

She smiled to herself, "You're attractive enough to get any woman you'd like, Vladimir. I simply have too much dignity to be the other woman."

There was a soft chuckle as Rodney Where appeared at her side, righting his sunglasses, "Well, I'd have to say you're the queen of tact, Grace."

"As I said, I have too much dignity to help him cheat on his wife."

"It's what he does. You forget how many times he's made the rounds."

"Yes, well, he's never made the rounds with me, nor will I allow him to."

"Have you heard? He's gone after Harriet Wolf."

She smiled to herself, "I'm surprised he still has the initiative to go after women."

"I don't see how he still tries. Not to mention, I've met Olivia. She's quite the hellcat. Either she's given him permission to take a lover, or she really doesn't know the man she married."

"Even those closest to us keep secrets" she teased.

"Speaking of those close to you, how is Abbey?"

"A happy, normal teenage girl" Grace said with a laugh, "Between her friends and her boyfriend, I hardly see her. I'm happy for her."

"Everything you wanted for her, I suppose?"

"That and more. She's a good girl, I trust her."

"I wonder if that's code for something?"

She picked up the mint chocolate chip ice cream Abbey liked and glanced back to him, "Can I confide in you?"

"Who would believe the invisible man, anyway?"

Grace smiled as she rubbed her forehead, "The house may bless me enough to not hear most of what goes on in it...but wolf howls travel."

He burst into laughter and patted her back, "How are you still not married, Grace? Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Because there's a misconception that every woman on earth needs a man to be happy. I have my job, and I have my daughter. I'm perfectly happy."

"Not to mention you're probably one of the best trained fighters I've ever seen" he commented as he reached over her, "I'm going to have a dinner party with some of our colleagues. Since you're not interested in helping Dracula cheat, would you like to join us?"

"I have a stack of work from summer school-"

"Jesus Christ Grace. You're immortal. It can wait."

She smiled softly, leaning on her shopping cart, "Alright, Rodney. I'll come to dinner."

"Excellent. It wouldn't kill you to have a bit of a social life, Grace. Work may be occupying, but nothing beats a little human contact."

...

Abbey wandered into the kitchen in a pair of white and ice blue basketball shorts, her lavender bra strap peeking out from under the lacy ice blue cami she wore over it. Her hair had been tied up in a high ponytail and she looked in the refrigerator before producing the orange juice carton, setting it on the counter beside where her adoptive mother was cooking. She grabbed a glass, glanced beside her and did a double take before smiling, "Special occasion?"

"I'm going to a dinner party tonight with some of the other teachers from school."

Abbey rolled her eyes, "I date, why not Mama?"

"Because I'm old" Grace teased, "When you're my age and single, it's for a reason."

Abbey giggled and pecked her cheek, "You strong woman Mama, not have to mean you hate men."

"I don't hate men" she countered, "I just don't need them."

Abbey dipped her finger in the marinade, smiling when it didn't burn her, "Then why you not going out with them?"

"Because I'm busy. I have you and I have work-"

"And every night I see Mama in bed with book." Abbey seemed to have the boldness to continue until she stopped, glancing down.

"What?" Grace nudged her with a small, playful smile, "Wolf got your tongue?"

Abbey turned pink, "You know Romy here?"

"He's always here, isn't he?"

"Little siblings make it hard to be at his house..."

Grace rubbed her shoulder, "I'm not about to put a damper on young love. I just hope you're being careful and at least trying to be safe."

She blushed and rubbed her neck, a sheepish look on her face.

"Fate has a way of playing with people, Abbey. Whatever will be will be. Que sera-sera."

Abbey looked at her as if she'd grown a second detachable head.

"It's...never mind. It's before your day."

Abbey nodded and leaned on the counter, "Want you to be happy too, Mama. May not think you need boy, but need somebody."

As she padded out of the room, Grace simply smiled to herself and sighed.

...

"So, we've all worked together for quite some time. I thought maybe it was time we all got to sit down and chat and really get to know each other."

"You mean you wanted to find out if there was another mole in your midst" Catherine Kindergrubber teased.

"What happened with Crabgrass was...inevitable. But no. Actually, there aren't very many unmarried adults left in Salem, so I guess we can thank Eros on that!"

Grace shook her head, "I don't know whether to be offended or not, Rodney."

"About what?" he asked with shock.

"Everyone is married but the four of us."

The four, being Ms. Kindergrubber, Mr. D'eath, Mr. Where, and Grace herself.

"Well if the others hadn't had plans, they would've come too."

"That's because normal people take a vacation, Rodney" Ms. Kindergrubber said as she sipped a glass of sparkling cider, "And my last husband was a victim of circumstance."

"Last?" he asked.

"I've been married twice. The first died of old age. The second, witch hunt."

"Oh dear."

"Grace? What about you?"

She smiled softly, "I married my childhood sweetheart when we were teenagers. We ran away together. He died before his time."

"Oh dear...I'm so sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. We'll see each other again one day."

...

There was a moment when she wished she hadn't been so dignified. Stephen had been her life. Her one and only, truest love. She hadn't allowed anyone to look at her the same way since. Vladimir had been the only one to do so-willingly or unwillingly-since. She sat on the edge of her bed and toyed with the ring on her finger. Stephen's ring. The ring she'd worn loyally and faithfully all this time.

Life had moved on. The little girl that had been dropped on her doorstep rather unceremoniously was down the hall, being made love to by a respectable boy. The school was surviving...thriving, in truth. The community, free from prejudice and discrimination. Life had moved forward, at times without her. She got up, and she walked to the dresser.

"Time heals all wounds, but I don't know if it truly does, Stephen. It no longer hurts to speak of you. At least...not as badly as it had. My adoration has never changed. But only I can finish healing myself...and Abbey is right, I can't be alone forever." She removed the ring from her finger and pressed her lips to the sparkling diamond before hiding it in the secret bottom of her jewelry box. "Until we meet again."

There was no dignity in wallowing in pity. So Grace only allowed herself a small, sad smile before she got ready for bed.

**MH**


	104. Chasing The Sun

**Chasing the Sun**

The heat reached us, even under the tree. We laid together and we kissed. Why we had begun to spend so much time together was unknown to us both, maybe we wanted to let our boys keep being boys. Maybe it was to piss off her dad a little more. But the sun filtered down through the leaves as they were ruffled by the breeze, and Draculaura moaned out loud, "Oh god that feels so good..."

I cupped her face as my fangs brushed her neck. She was so little and pretty under me, her curves contained inside her modest, sparkly pink shirt and her tight little denim shorts.

"Gory, please" she whispered.

"Please what?" I murmured, kissing her collarbone. There was a part of me that wanted to greedily tear off her clothes and have her right there for the world to see. Lala wasn't that kind of girl though. She squirmed, rubbing her body against mine. I arched back and half-growled, "Woman, I'm gonna have my way with you if you don't stop squirming!"

She bit her lower lip softly, stroking her hand over my shoulder. She rubbed the back of my shoulder and the back of my neck, "Don't you think I want you to?"

I drew back and shook my head. For some reason, there were tears burning in the back of my eyes. She sat up with me and crawled onto my lap, nudging my face upward and kissing me. Her tongue was warm and gentle, submissive to mine. Tears rolled out of my eyes as I held her tiny waist.

"What're you crying about?" she murmured, stroking my face. She was so gentle. I kissed her lips softly, "Go back to Clawd."

"Why?" I was so happy I'd made her bold. She wasn't about to let me walk away when she wanted me. She pinned me to the tree and licked my neck softly. She drew back suddenly, her eyes widening, "Do you think...?"

"Do I think what?" I murmured as I kissed her back softly in reply.

She squealed and pressed her hand to my stomach. My eyes widened as I took her hand and pressed it there, "Maybe..."

She grabbed my hand and tugged me inside. The coolness of her house, the darkness, it made me feel significantly better. While she went about whatever she'd needed to do, I lingered in her kitchen, taking the jar of nutella off the counter. I didn't even need to take a second look, if I was looking at the things she ate, I was definitely knocked up.

Her arms wrapped around my waist, "So...?"

"So?"

"Wanna go ask one of the boys if they can smell a difference?"

An idea crossed my mind as I picked the jar up again, "So...is it good?"

She nodded against my shoulder.

"I've got an idea for a little something for Clawd to come home to..."

She blushed, "Gory..."

I grasped her waist and pinned her between the counter and me, kissing her as hotly as she'd been kissing me. She turned light pink, "Are you really going to go through with this?"

"Yup" I murmured, reaching for a spoon out of one of the drawers. Her hand closed over mine. I paused and let her kiss on my neck. I felt my eyes roll back as I squeezed her waist, "Do you have any idea what you do to me little girl?"

"I do. It's why I do it."

Our lips connected again. I laughed softly against her lips. She moaned quietly, "What's so funny?"

"Why are you doing this? Is this some feminist independence struggle, or do you just wanna get back at your dad...I find it so very hard to believe you just want me because you want me."

"You might have ulterior motives, Gory...I just love you because I do."

It was like she stabbed me in the heart. She didn't _want_ me, she _loved_ me. She had faith in me. She trusted me. There was something valuable in the word love. There was something very valuable in our love. How hadn't I figured that out before? We had a strange kind of love, but I loved her regardless.

I scooped her up and I carried her to her bed.

...

Her bed smelled clean and natural. I laid under the sheet and watched her towel off from her bath. She threw the towel playfully at me, "And that's what I get for leaving food out in your presence."

I rolled on my back, grabbing the half-empty jar and taking a finger-full, "On the bright side, you make human food a little less disgusting."

"A little?" she looked offended.

"Stick chocolate in anything and it's good, love. Some of the shit you eat I couldn't stomach if I was human."

She proceeded to throw her clean shirt at my head. I smiled, making myself perfectly at home on her pillow. I yawned as I put the jar aside and beckoned her over to me. She smiled and crawled on top of me, straddling my waist as I leaned up and hooked her bra for her. I pressed a light kiss to her neck, "I really hope you bite Clawd the way you bite me."

She grinned wickedly, "Would I be a bad girl if I did?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sometimes I wonder if you know what you've gotten yourself into."

She was about to tug on a pair of shorts, then dropped them on the chair. She crawled into bed with me and threw her shirt onto the chair with them. I yawned as she pressed a soft kiss to my neck, curling under the sheet against me. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled in, "You're not that tiny."

"Thanks, you bitch. I love you too."

I laughed and stroked her stomach, "You want any more?"

She held my hand to her stomach, "Not yet. I just...don't think I can stand the idea of losing any more."

"You won't" I murmured, kissing her cheek, "That was Val's fault, Lala, not yours."

"It was partly mine."

I looked down at her and stroked her hair, "You're your own biggest critic. You think everything's your fault when it's really not."

"What about all the people I've killed? You can't say that isn't my fault. You can't say karma didn't come back and bite me in the ass by dumping Valentine in my lap."

I got the mental image of Lala as a cartoon, chewing on some people before a cartoon Valentine was promptly dumped on her. I started laughing softly to myself as cartoon Valentine started chasing cartoon Lala in my head, until she produced a bat and started going after him.

"Care to share?" she asked.

"I think I love my son too much. I've been watching a little too much Spiderman."

She stroked my hair, "You want another boy or a girl?"

I stroked my stomach, "I just want an easier pregnancy. The last one was a nightmare."

She nodded softly, "So far, both have been..."

I kissed her forehead, "It'll get better. Next time, I'll chain Valentine up in the basement and gag him with a potato."

"A potato?"

"One of those things you eat no other vampire would touch with a ten foot pole."

She smiled and held my arm, "I love you."

"I love you too, you little monster." As I nuzzled the back of her neck, she held on tighter to me. It was one of those little quirks that made her who she was. When she thought, sometimes she hummed. She had begun to hum softly as she stroked the back of my hand.

I kissed the back of her neck and completed her verse, "They'll find us chasing the sun."

**MH**


	105. Te Amo

**Te Amo**

_Quite some time in the future_

It was the kind of love story that made their mothers melt. They'd been bonded since they were babies, and while all of his siblings treated him like 'fragile little Emmy' because he was a full vampire, Emmett Wolf was always treated like the equal to one person- Tatiana Moon.

She was her mother's daughter, and Emmy was his mother's son. He still remembered his older sister treating him like a pariah for his birth father's actions. About how his sister and his brother were married, a union of the bloodlines. Something disrupted by his birth. Now it felt too strange to be around Rainee.

While he sat there and brooded, a slightly cool hand traced the back of his neck.

"What're you thinking about?" Tatiana murmured as she sat beside him, curling against his back. He loved her voice; tinged slightly with Russian like her siblings from the dual languages they spoke at home with their parents and soft like a cold autumn breeze.

"Life" he muttered, "I think I've figured out the meaning."

"Oh?" she teased, rubbing his neck, "Care to enlighten me?"

"Forty-two" he said with a shrug. Their eyes met, and she was near laughter.

"Forty-two?"

"Forty-two. It's the meaning of life."

She grinned, her canines as sharp as her lower teeth. Where her brothers looked like arctic wolves, she was the perfect blend of wolf and yeti. He sat back and curled his arm around her waist, turning to bring her onto his lap. He edged her jacket to the side to place a kiss on her strong pulse while his faint one beat under his sweater.

"I still can't believe you get so cold" she murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

"It's November" he teased, "You're the freak that doesn't get cold, remember?"

Her arms slipped around his neck as they kissed. Her eyes fluttered closed and a soft moan came from between her lips as she allowed him access. They kissed slowly and surely, his had resting on her lower back. Slowly deepening their kisses, she leaned up and wound her fingers in his red-streaked dark hair, "Emmett...mmm..."

He chuckled as they broke apart, his lips trailing over her fingers. "We've got time, Tati. Don't rush me."

She pulled him closer with a small smile, "But I want to rush you. I want to have time with you."

He picked her up off the bench and smiled, caressing her hair, "I love you."

"I love you too." Her lips brushed his as they kissed each other adoringly. Their arms slipped around each other as their kissing deepened. She moaned softly, panting against his mouth as she undid his scarf, "Emmy..."

He growled softly, stroking her hair, "Tatiana."

She leaned in and bit down on his neck. He grasped her hips tightly, dragging his nails down her legs, "Jesus!"

She giggled as she lapped the blood from his neck, kissing the bite until it healed over, "Werewolves like to give their mates a mark."

"That smarts" he muttered.

She laughed and guided his fangs down to her neck, "You can get revenge whenever you like..."

The scent of her skin was intoxicating. He placed hungry kisses to her neck as he fixed his scarf, slowly unbuttoning her shirt to kiss her collarbone. She bared her neck, caressing his hair.

"Baby" she moaned as his fangs brushed her neck.

"Still want me to?"

She nodded softly, offering her neck to be bitten. He softly kissed her quickened pulse before gently biting down. She shivered in delight and ran her claws over his shoulders, "Oh god that feels good..."

He drank from her, hungrily lapping up the sweetness of her blood as it filled his mouth. After a moment, he withdrew his fangs and stroked his tongue over her neck, kissing the wound closed. She giggled, "Emmy...I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The flash of headlights made Tatiana leap off Emmy's lap. She turned bright red as her older brother climbed out of the car, "Tati!"

"I gotta go" she kissed his cheek softly, "Call me later."

He nodded sheepishly as she ran toward the car, adjusting her purse over her shoulder, buttoning up her shirt, "Coming Tony!"

"Come on, we're gonna miss the game!"

"Emmy! I'll be back tomorrow!"

"Have fun" he half-called to her.

Her brothers were both huge athletes, though her third brother worked on Cupid's radio show. He watched her sparkling eyes disappear into the car. Her tea tree perfume clung to his clothes. He couldn't help an intoxicated smile from spreading across his face. As they pulled away, he sat there and rubbed his eyes, biting down on his lower lip, remembering the fond way she had when they kissed. He beamed; he had the most extraordinary, individual mate in the world. In a family of athletes, she was an artist. In the midst of those who believed in war, she followed her own peaceful way. Somehow, he managed to get to his feet and walk home.

He walked in to his mother and aunt dabbing their eyes as they watched Lifetime. He smiled and leaned over her shoulder, kissing her cheek, "I'm home Mom."

"Hi honey" she squeezed his hand, "Wanna come join us?"

"I'm gonna go study. I love you."

"Love you too."

He ascended the stairs and took off his scarf, focusing his attention on his reflection. The half-present, ghostly looking reflection was the most he had the power for. He was only sixteen, he could only push his powers so hard. His fingers traced the outline of the mark on his neck, a permanent scar left by his only love.

Sometimes, he was glad to be fragile little Emmy. He lifted the picture of him and Tatiana at her most recent birthday celebration. She'd sat on his dad's motorcycle and he'd wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They were mid-kiss when the picture had been taken.

He smiled to himself as he kissed his fingers and pressed it to the glass, "Te amo."

**MH**


	106. Lonely

**Lonely**

Sometimes when the lot of us were together, I felt the most alone. Kate and Valentine had each other, as fucked up as their relationship was, it worked. They were in love. They depended on each other.

"You sure you don't wanna come shopping with us, Operetta?"

For a moment, I envied her. She was happy, glowing with joy while her cheating whore of a boyfriend wrapped his arm around her waist. I shrugged, "Go on. Have fun."

"I'll pick you up something, okay? You know, you should be getting ready too."

I was far enough along to see a heartbeat. I knew. They went out to Val's car and pulled out. I took my feet off the edge of the coffee table and put down the remote. I couldn't just sit here anymore.

I walked down to Riverfront Park in my tank top and rolled jeans, sandals making a soft sound on the pavement. Werewolf boys were out playing sports. The carousel was full of kids and parents and the park itself full of picnic-going lovers. Kids in their early teens got popcorn and hot dogs and sat in gossip circles in the grass. It seemed like I was just kind of on the edge of things, until a ball landed at my feet.

"Hey" called the dark haired, white furred wolf boy from my class last year, "Operetta! Show them your fastball!"

I squared my shoulders, drew back and let it launch. It shot right past him and into the catcher's forehead. My hands flew over my mouth and I ran over, "I'm sorry!"

"No problem!" he called, laying on his back, "All good!"

"Talk about a knockout" Don Wolf said with a wink from the sidelines.

"Nice shot." I remembered his name like a flash of lightning, blushing softly as I realized I'd forgot for a minute. Darren was a nice guy. I gave him a small smile, "Sorry."

"Ah, he'll shake it off. We're known for having hard heads. You wanna play?"

"I dunno, are girls allowed in the game?"

"Wanna be? Here, we'll trade off. Alternate pitchers."

For some reason, I liked that idea a little more than I should've. I stepped up to the mound and fired off an official fastball, effectively striking one of Darren's friends out. We laughed, and we alternated, and we played ball until daylight turned to night, and the ultra bright halogen lights flicked on around the field.

I stood behind Darren, downing Gatorade by the gulp. His shirt had been discarded hours ago, his fur slightly dirty from the kicked-up dust and his tanned skin-at least the little I could see underneath the thick covering-was beaded with sweat. He panted softly as he wiped his brow, punching his glove, "Bottom of the ninth, two outs..."

"You're doin' fine" I said, "Just strike him out."

"Hurry up man, there's ribs at home calling for us!" Don called.

Darren snapped backward like a cobra and shot the ball directly into Tyler's half-closed fist. I grinned. Our team started howling as the Wolf boys gathered up their gear and waved, "Time for dinner!" Only in a werewolf game; you could never lose if there was food involved.

Darren laughed and looped his arm around me, "That was bitchin' Operetta."

"Thanks. You were damn good yourself."

He was sweaty and smelled like forest. It was nice. I could smell his Axe deodorant as his arm slipped from my shoulders around my back as we walked away. He stuck his mitt off one of the belt loops of his pants, his shirt stuffed partly in his back pocket. I felt warm. I felt good.

"You should play more often. Maybe I can see if coach can let you on the boys team."

For a moment, I was going to agree. Then I paused, and he slowed pace with me.

"Darren...are you going to leave if I tell you something?"

"Only if it happens to be go away?" he teased.

I stroked my stomach. Before I could speak, he got the picture. He touched my hand and exhaled, "Wow. You've got a lucky boyfriend."

"He didn't want us. So I left him."

"It's gonna be okay Operetta. You're not the first, you won't be the last. Everybody wants us to start having lives now and then they're shocked when we do."

"You don't get it" I turned to him, "I had to cut myself off from my parents because they wanted me to get rid of my baby. Flynn left me. I'm on my own and it pisses me off, and it's not like Kate's any help, she's got fucking Lord Valentine to attend to every minute of her life."

"You know what wolves do to celebrate the birth of a cub? Or you know...they used to, back when we lived like nomads..."

"What?"

He dropped to his knees in front of me and he lifted my shirt. I felt my cheeks flush as he kissed my stomach and pressed his ear to it, "The males gave the pregnant female their word, each and every one in the pack, that they'd defend the baby with their lives." I couldn't speak. He smiled, tracing his claws over my side, "I can actually hear a heart beating in there."

"Are you promising that?" I whispered.

"I can try to."

I drew back. He looked up at me and grasped my hand. I started to pull away, but he tugged me close, "Dammit Operetta, why won't you let anyone take care of you?"

"Because I don't need anyone to. I'm not asking for you to replace him, I'm not asking you to do anything."

"I'm not waiting for you to ask me. I'll be old by then" he said as his lips descended on mine. He grabbed my arms and kissed me forcefully, making sure I knew he was in control. For a minute, I fought it. I whined and tried to pull away. His grip tightened, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. I melted slightly in his arms, panting softly, "Darren..."

"Shut up and kiss me, argue with me later."

I kissed him. I moaned into his mouth as his fangs brushed my lip. He bit down sharply on my tongue, drawing blood. He lapped it up hungrily, his tongue dominating mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as our tongues brushed in their fierce, passionate dance for dominance. He ran his hand over my stomach, between our bodies as he kissed me before he lifted me up. I arched my body into him. Had I ever felt this way with Flynn? He was my first boyfriend, my first love, he taught me music and he brought out my fire...and Darren..."Ohh..." I moaned as he grasped my backside in his hand, his claws flexing against my jeans. He kneaded my curves as he sucked on my lips. My skin felt like it was burning as my fingers locked in his hair. I nearly howled in pleasure myself, grinding against him, feeling his arousal pressed into me. We were so close to making love. I was so close to abandoning my baggage and taking this wonderful, gorgeous boy in my bed. He'd keep my fire lit and we'd make hot, slow love until morning.

But that thought made me break away. He grasped my arms and drew me back in.

"Stop" I half-panted, "Darren, just stop."

My back collided with the door. I hadn't even realized we'd gotten to the house. He looked at me with pure, primal passion as he held my face, backing me against the door. Somehow, my body responded without my mind's consent, letting him nestle in between my legs. I bit my lip as I felt him pressing into me. He was definitely a monster where it counted.

"Why? Operetta, god...you're so beautiful. You're single. So am I. And I want you, so much..."

He kissed my beaded sweat off my collarbone. He ran his tongue on my breasts. I arched back and I bit down on my knuckle, pushing him away. He saw the tears that were burning in my eyes and he stopped. Suddenly, he looked very hurt too.

"I am pregnant with another guy's baby" I half-sobbed, "Don't you get that? Don't you care?"

"I wouldn't treat them any different" he murmured.

"Just because I'm single doesn't mean I'm the first fuckin' thing you have to hump! I've got more self-respect than to shack up with the first boy who comes along wantin' to play house with me!"

"Doesn't seem like it from where I'm standing" he snapped back. I knew I hurt him, but that stung. "You had no problem with whoever the last guy was. You can't treat all guys like pariahs because one of them is an asshole, alright? Just cause he was stupid enough to walk out on you doesn't mean I'm going to be."

I shook my head quietly, "You can't tell me that."

"I can't tell you that?" he half-shouted, "I can't tell you that when I lose my virginity I'm gonna be tied to that girl for the rest of my life? Because that's how wolves are? Because it's in our genes, in our blood, making us better mates and better fathers? I can't tell you that I wouldn't love your kid like my own because of how I feel about you?"

I started crying. He moved to me and he held me, "I'm sorry."

"I love him" I sobbed, "I still love him. Jesus Christ, I'm carryin' his baby! I-I wanna be with him...I want him to love me..."

He brushed my tears away and held me close. We sunk down together and held each other. My heart was racing as he held me, kissing away my tears, his clawed thumb gently brushing my cheek over and over, trying to soothe away all my pain. He just didn't know how badly it all hurt.

"I'm sorry" I murmured to him.

"Well, I kinda let it slip how you make me feel, so do you really think I'm not gonna wait for you now?"

I stroked his chest, "I don't want you to wait for me."

"It doesn't mean I won't."

He kissed me softly and stood me up, "If I'm on your mind when you go to bed tonight, then that'll be what I intended."

I watched him walk away. I almost called him back. Almost. I wasn't ready to tie myself to someone else, not when I had someone more important to think about.

When I walked in, I heard Kate and Valentine in the kitchen. I couldn't help but steal a glance inside as he washed dishes and she put away the leftovers. The way they looked at each other had warmed. I went upstairs and locked my door before I sat on the bed with an odd sense of satisfaction.

My shirt still smelled like forest and Axe.

**MH**


	107. Grimm Scary Tales 1

**Grimm Scary Tales**

_1_

My creativity was throbbing. Literally, the right side of my brain was throbbing. I'd been awake for nearly twenty four hours, typing out my thoughts and then designing the pages to correspond with them. I'd print them out, bind them, and give them to my friends.

They were story books. So far, I had three stories in it, and I was in the process of editing the pictures Jackson drew into the pages.

Clawd came shuffling downstairs, yawning. It was eight am by the computer clock. Twenty two hours.

"Lala, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, leaning on the door, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes.

"Coming up with something brilliant" I said with a small, overtired smile.

"Like getting ready to go to bed? Did you ever sleep?" Immediately, his brow furrowed with worry. I shook my head, "I'm almost done."

"Save it and finish it later."

I had too much to do. I sat there for a while, editing pictures into the words, lengthening the book further. Clawd wandered over and lifted me up, sitting me on his lap as he studied the screen while I worked. It took me a moment to realize, but then I smiled to myself.

He was reading.

...

Once upon a time, in a land across the sea, there was a beautiful little princess. Her father, the king, was looking for a wife. He ended up with three of them. The women were all young and extraordinarily beautiful, but the king had love for only his precious daughter. Out of envy, the evil queens separated the king from his little girl, and they left her in the sunlight to die. But like most fairy tales, that wasn't the end. She was found by a family of gypsies and raised among them, free of the tyranny of royalty, and she became Snow Bite. Snow Bite had hair the color and silken texture of a raven's wing. She had snow pale, ivory skin, and eyes the color of flowers. The forest animals loved her, and she grew from a darling little girl into a beautiful young princess.

Believing the little princess was dead, the king fell into a depression, allowing the wicked queens to take control of his kingdom. One day, the oldest queen asked her magic mirror, "Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"  
The mirror replied, "Snow Bite."

Unknowing Snow Bite was the princess, they summoned a hunter from the king's guard. They told him to bring them Snow Bite's heart. So the young hunter, eager to please, set out to find the mysterious girl who's reflection could not be seen, like the royals in the palace.

The young hunter was an unknowing Wolf prince, strong and fierce and masculine. When he reached the camp of the gypsies he began to look for the girl who had no reflection, but he discovered the secret the queens had never known-Snow Bite was the long lost princess!

He took pity on her and told her to run away with him. She agreed, and by the midnight moonlight, they escaped into the forests. Before they could reach the hunter's homeland, the evil queens learned he had taken Snow Bite! For his betrayal, they sent their dragon to follow him.

The Wolf prince and Snow Bite were cornered. But he bravely sprung forward and vanquished the dragon in a single swipe! Snow Bite was amazed, and the brave prince led her away to the safety of his people.

He told his people of the queens' lies and led them to the castle, where Snow Bite and her father were reunited. The evil queens were vanquished and the harmony of the land restored, and Snow Bite and the Wolf prince were wed.

And they lived happily ever after.

...

"Jesus Christ, Lala" he said with a laugh, "What the hell is this? Snow White the vampire short version?"

"Kids don't pay attention very long" I murmured as I blushed.

"How are you Snow White? I would've much rathered Little Red Riding Hood." He leaned forward and kissed the back of my neck, "So I can hear you tell me what big...teeth I have."

I turned light pink, "Clawd."

"Oh come on. I went to bed without you last night. I wanna take my innocent little virgin upstairs, pin her down and have my wicked way with her just like the original said."

"Mmm" I moaned softly at his teeth grazing my neck. I melted back against him, "You do know in the original fairy tale, the wolf was a rapist, right?"

He busted up laughing, "Do me a favor, and write that with Valentine in it."

I pulled up a picture Jackson drew. He busted up laughing and kissed me, "Bad girl."

I cuddled back into his arms, "Do you like it?"

"I think we might need to play hunter and prey tonight" he growled in my ear. I blushed, "Let me finish this and take a nap first."

"You're gonna make me wait all day" he murmured.

"Mm-hm." I kissed his jaw lovingly, "You tease me all day, I can tease you too."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and yawned, "Save it and come to bed."

I laid back against his shoulder and clicked 'save'. I leaned back and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"You have an amazing heart baby. But you also need to remember to sleep."

He flicked off the monitor and carried me upstairs. Gently laying me down in bed, I curled up beside him and yawned softly.

"Morning baby" he teased, tucking me in and cuddling into me.

I smiled as I drifted off in his arms, "I love you Clawd...my wolf prince..."

My heart warmed even more as I felt the soft brush of his fingers against my cheek.

_A/N- Okay, so this is probably nothing like the ones Mattel are going to make up...but hey, somebody had to mix the mythos with the Grimm versions...though that is kind of the short version and they probably will continue to be the short versions until I can mentally nudge myself along._


	108. Grimm Scary Tales 2

_2_

Clawdeen smiled as she caressed Deuce's chest, "You like the cold and the dark, baby?"

"I'm half snake" he murmured sleepily, "When it's this hot, what do you think?"

She nuzzled him and kissed his smooth chest, earning a soft groan of approval from her mate, "Damn, Clawdeen..."

She smiled as her claws traced his abs, "Wanna get all hot with me?"

Just before he could answer, a baby cried. Clawdeen hung her head and sighed as she got up, pushing aside her covers to climb out of the bed. Deuce lowered his glasses slightly, "When you get back?"

She rolled her eyes and went to tend to the babies. Marcus was bawling, squirming in his crib, obviously too hot. She frowned as she unwound his blanket and took it out, stroking his soft, sweat-dampened hair, "Shh...it's okay baby boy. It's okay." He continued to bawl as she picked him up, rocking him, murmuring, "Please don't wake up your sisters. Please. Mommy will cry if they start crying."

He squirmed and she took him out of the room, "What's wrong baby boy? Baby boy wanna see Gramma? Huh? Come on. Over the staircase and through the hall to Grandma's room we go!"

Finally he started to calm as the cold air on the main level touched his skin. Clawdeen shivered, holding her son a little tighter, "Maddy? Mom? You home?"

She peeked in the main-level bedroom and sighed, "Of course not. And we can't just leave you down here..."

He had begun to calm when there was a sound from the kitchen. Her eyes flicked to the door and she looked for any form of weapon. If she hadn't picked up something, it had most likely just entered. Not wanting to call attention to herself, she lifted the stone lamp, her eyes widening at its heaviness. With a baby in one hand and the lamp in the other, she wouldn't be able to do much if a fight broke out...

A strange sound came from the doorway. She gulped and tightened her hold on Marcus, "DEUCE?"

"What?" he called down. She heard the bed creak as he got up. Her presence had been alerted. She slid Marcus up onto the high stair and patted his backside, "Go up. Hurry."

"Clawdeen, what?"

"Take the baby."

Deuce scooped up Marcus as he got close to the top stair, "Deenie, what're you doing?"

"There's a Kanima in your kitchen."

"A...what?"

"A fucking _were-snake!" _

...

Once upon a time, there was a girl that went by the name Little Red Riding Hood. She grew up. When Red wasn't so little any more, she changed her name; Little Dead Riding Hood. She had a secret; on the full moons-especially the blood moon-she turned into a half wolf creature, and she hunted.

This particular evening, Red was going over to her grandmother's house to deliver some cookies before returning home to lock up for the full moon with the rest of her family. Over the river and through the woods she went as the red-tinged orb began to rise. When she got to her grandmother's house, something was odd. The figure in her grandmother's bed was dressed like her grandmother, but really looked nothing like her grandmother.

"Grandmother" she said, "What big eyes you have."

"All the better to see you with, my dear" her 'Grandmother' replied.

"And what..keen claws."

"All the better to knit with, my dear."

By now, the moon had rose enough that Red knew the truth. Turning away so the figure didn't see her shift in appearance, she replied, "And what big teeth."

"All the better to eat you with, my dear!"

As the vampire sprang from her grandmother's bed, Red spun around, having transformed, and she snarled, "Anyone with half a mind knows to anticipate a wolf in sheep's clothing."

...

The snapping tail of the reptilian creature matched the steady beat of Clawdeen's heart. She cracked the neck of the lamp sharply over her knee, her tough bone splintering but stitching back together quickly. The creature hissed, with bared, dagger-like teeth. The weight in her hand, she sprung.

There was a sharp pain in the back of her neck as she slammed the weight into the creature's skull. It crumpled, and within a moment, so did she.

"Clawdeen!" Deuce took off down the stairs, descending them two at a time to get to her side, kneeling beside her, "What-?"

"Don't touch!" she snapped, "It's a nerve toxin, it's how they catch their food! It paralyzes!"

"What can I do?" he murmured.

She tried to twitch her fingers to no avail, "Grab some rubber gloves and a wet cloth and clean it for me. Maybe a knife, you're gonna need to keep it open until I bleed it out..."

His eyes widened slightly behind his glasses, but he obliged. Clawdeen's eyes focused on her baby crawling toward the deadly creature.

"Marcus!"

She watched in horror as he half-way shifted, his hair becoming snakes and his eyes turning a fearsome, glowing shade before he bit down with sharp, baby incisors like Deuce's. She saw the Kanima's eyes snap open as it howled in pain. She howled in fear, unable to defend her baby. The tail snapped up. The Kanima's entire body went limp, and Marcus crawled to her.

Deuce rushed in and wiped the blood from his lower lip. He looked at his finger and showed Clawdeen the amber liquid before they both looked on his fangs. He slowly changed back, smiling softly as he played with his toes.

"Deuce?" she squeaked.

"He's poisonous."

...

Clawd's hand rested on my back. I smiled as I rolled my shoulders, arching against him. I kissed his jaw and smiled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" he murmured.

I smiled, "I kinda wanna do a Sleeping Beauty story. Maybe make Blue the little mermaid."

"Oh god."

I kissed his neck affectionately, "What time is it?"

"A little after noon. The kids are too sluggish to do much more than eat and sleep anyway. They've been up watching cartoons for two hours."

I rolled my shoulders, popping my spine and curling into him, "Does Daddy still wanna play?"

He rolled me on my back and eagerly kissed my neck. I submitted to him more than willingly. My body was craving him.

"Full moon?" I panted quietly.

"Tonight" he growled, heatedly, as he bit down on my neck. I moaned deeply, feeling heat blossom between my legs. He groaned, inhaling my scent, slipping his hand into my shorts. I arched into the warmth of his touch, gasping hotly. He growled softly as his clawed fingers worked their magic. I clung to his shoulders, eyes wide and fangs bared, my hips lightly rocking on his fingers. I tugged his hair, "Clawd-!"

He growled sharply, "Stop. Let me..."

I couldn't stop. I clung to him and clawed his back, pushing my hips down against his fingers. His pace increased. I nearly howled with ecstasy, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Clawd!"

"That's it. That's what I want" he growled in my ear, "Scream my name."

I screamed with delight, digging my nails into his back, "Clawd!"

He bit my lower lip affectionately, tugging with his teeth, drawing me into a hot, passion-filled kiss. My body trembled as I met release. We kissed for a long time, his fingers remaining motionless inside me as we held each other. He tugged my shorts off and licked his fingers clean, kneeling between my thighs to further make me blush. The soft stroking of his tongue rekindled my desire, but he held my hips down firmly. He grinned, placing a light kiss to my stomach, "That's all you're getting for now."

"That's all?" I laughed, "You made me stop working to sleep...and only get a little of you? I'm starting to think you enjoy teasing me, Clawd."

He wrapped his arms around me, "I do. I just want to give you a whole lotta love later."

I stroked his chest affectionately, "You know I like that song..." My fingers traced down his body as I lightly bit my lip. He caught my hand and raised it to his lips, kissing my palm before biting my finger. I yelped.

"Misbehave and I'll spank you" he threatened playfully.

I tugged my pants up and kissed him lightly, "Mmm, spank me, big bad wolf."

He growled teasingly. I licked his lips as I crawled out of bed.

"Just where are you going?" he asked as he laid back against the pillows, looking so damn devious and alluring.

"I'm gonna make a quick bathroom trip to freshen up, and I'm going to go take care of my children and earn their approval on my little book. And then...I want the big bad wolf to take a nice, deep bite out of me..."

He smirked, "You're gonna be getting a whole lotta wolf and a lot more than bites tonight, Lala."

I blushed, "Tempt me any more Clawd, you won't get out of this bed until dusk."

"Tempt" he muttered.

I blew him a kiss and nudged the door shut with my hip.


	109. Grimm Scary Tales 3

_3_

Frankie wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she finished sweeping the back path toward the fountain. The scent of freshly cut grass hung in the humid air, and for a moment she wished she didn't spark when she leapt into the water, though, she would've been happy to brave electrocution for a dip in the hot midmorning sun...

She snapped around, prepared to use the broom for a weapon when she saw the solitary figure leaning on the wall, "Frankie, where's your mom?"

"Inside" she said with an exhale, "You scared me, Val."

"I do that a lot" he replied casually. She noticed his tight black jeans and his red and black tee shirt.

"Aren't you hot?" she asked softly.

"I'm half dead, you really think the heat bothers me anymore?"

"You don't have to be so rude" she muttered as she leaned the broom on the side of the house, ducking inside. He hesitated at the back door.

"Come in, Valentine" she murmured.

He gingerly stepped over the threshold, red eyes flicking to her, "Kate's in pain. I don't know what to do."

"Follow me" she said with a small smile, "I'm sure she'll be okay."

"There's not enough of her for two little vampires" he said, keeping his voice soft. Frankie glanced back to tell him he could speak up when she noticed thin, pink scars running across his throat. He shrugged, "It happens."

"She did that?"

"She did a lot more damage than that" he said with a chuckle, "I don't hold it against her. Please, hurry."

She nodded and jogged to her mother's office, sparking partially down the hall, "Mom? Valentine and Kate need you."

Viveka pushed her chair back, abandoning her pen and thesis where it lay, "Thank you Frankie."

Sweaty, overheated and sparking slightly with exhaustion, she listened to her mother's heels click down the hall before the door opened and shut. She leaned on the desk and slowly sunk to the floor.

Watzit bounded to her side and nuzzled her softly, whimpering softly to let her know he was there to comfort her.

"I'm so tired Watzit" she whispered, "Sometimes I wish I had siblings to help out here..."

He barked and wagged his tail furiously, climbing on her lap to lick her face. She smiled and held him tightly, "Thank you baby boy. You're my baby brother huh? As close as I'm gonna get to one, anyway..."

He yipped excitedly and started chasing his tail in front of her. She stood shakily and went down to the lab, crawling into her bed. Her body had begun to ache as she plugged in, laying there in bed as Watzit climbed in his dog house, "Just a little nap to beat the heat..."

Her eyes fell heavy quickly, not even bothering to put the blanket over herself.

...

Once upon a time, there was a young girl who helped care for her family. They called her Threaderella. Threaderella was a pretty young girl, but her family was by no means rich, so while her parents worked, she was stuck with the chores. Threaderella had no hope of meeting a husband until one day, there was a ball announced. She gathered the most beautiful pieces of silk and linen that she could find and she made a one-of-a-kind dress to wear, and she went to the ball in style. But her parents didn't know she'd gone to the ball, and when midnight arrived, she left in a hurry.

The prince had found her silver slipper that she left on his doorstep and he scoured the kingdom to find the girl who had handcrafted it, whose foot it would fit perfectly. When the prince came to Threaderella's door, her parents had thought it was surely a mistake. But when the slipper fit perfectly on her foot, the prince knew she was the girl he'd fallen in love with, and they lived happily ever after.

...

"That is the shortest fairy tale I've ever read" Clawd said, staring at the screen over my shoulder. Luna crawled on his shoulders while I held the boys.

"Cute" Luc muttered, "Wanna see!"

"I'm not finished yet, Lukey."

He pouted and climbed down, "Okay, you get me when you got pictures, okay?"

Luna followed him out and I smiled, "They are definitely yours, Clawd. You were the same way."

He kissed my cheek, "Don't tell me there's more."

"Well, I was thinking on it, and we could do Blue as the little mermaid, and Cleo and Rocco in Aladdin, and Abbey as Anastasia-"

"Jesus" he muttered, "Don't go soft on me now."

I leaned up and kissed his jaw, "I love you in a very totally-not-innocent way, Clawd Wolf."

He stroked my hair, "You want lunch, babe?"

I nodded, cradling CJ in my arms, "Would you please?"

As I sat there and edited in the pictures, CJ toyed with the pink locks of my hair. I glanced down at him and smiled, "Three enough baby?"

He nodded. I smiled and stroked his hair, "Three stories for three cubs."

He nodded again and snuggled into me.

"The strong, silent type huh?" I murmured.

"Luv Mama" he murmured shyly.

"I love you too sweetness. I always love you."

"Lala! Your son is willing to bite me to get to the vegetables!"

"Then give him some vegetables!" I called with a laugh.

"Kind of impossible with a monster on either foot!"

I rolled my eyes and rubbed CJ's tummy as I got up, "What do you think baby boy, is Daddy a big wuss?"

He giggled and I heard Clawd's playful growl, "I heard that!"

"You were meant to my love!" I said with a giggle in return. I glanced back and hit a final key before grinning. Balancing CJ on my hip, I hit 'print'.

...

Frankie was immediately aware of cold on her skin. She made a soft sound of annoyance and shifted to grab her blanket. Unable to find it, she cracked open her eyes and peeked over the edge of the bed, smiling softly as she saw Watzit curled up with it in his doggie bed. She yawned and unplugged her bolts, powering off the generator before climbing out of bed.

A sharp pain ripped into her waist and she doubled over, her eyes wide, "Oh my god..."

Watzit snapped awake and began barking as he ran to her to comfort her. His ears flattened against his head as he whined. A folded note fluttered off the top of the generator and her hands shook as she lifted it, very aware of her small movements and the pain it caused her. She swallowed thickly and allowed a few tears to stream out of her eyes.

Scripted, pretty handwriting that could've only belong to one person only held three words. But three words made it impossible to speak. _Just between us._

...

"Say hi to Daddy, Valeria" Kate cooed to one of the babies in her arms as she glanced to Valentine.

He smiled as he perched on the edge of the bed, "Hello Valeria. And what is this adorable little boy's name?"

A pair of ruby eyes fluttered open to focus on Valentine. Kate beamed as she saw him melt and take his son in his arms.

"I wanted you to name him. I got to name two of three" she murmured.

"You like Valentine Junior?" he murmured, curling into her side as he held their baby. The tiny newborn rolled onto his stomach against his father's chest, both pairs of ruby eyes locking with interest toward the other.

"God no. I refuse to have any 'junior's in my family."

"Valentino then" he murmured, "That's my final offer before I name him Claudius."

She gave him a look, "If you name my son something befitting a dog, I will kill you."

"Valentino it is" he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the baby's face, "Daddy's little boy."

"I'm glad to see you like one of them" Kate muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Katherine. Valeria's my little girl."

"And DJ?"

"My firstborn son. The most precious thing to me besides yourself."

She smiled, satisfied by his answers. She nudged his arm and he wrapped it around her, his other draping over the tiny child on his chest.

"Where were you?" she murmured, "I got worried."

"There was too much blood my love. I had to go feed before I could be near you in the state you were in."

"Mmm, our little monsters almost drained Mommy dry..."

He looked to her with a measure of concern in his eyes. It warmed her heart. He offered her his wrist, and she kissed it gently. He shook his head, "Bite me, silly girl."

"I don't wanna turn, Val" she whispered, "I wanna grow old and I wanna die."

"Living forever at my side can't be that horrible."

"I don't wanna live forever, Val. I don't want eternity. I know it sounds bad, but I like the feeling that my days are numbered. I like knowing one day someone is going to miss me...that every day is special and worth something, because there won't be an infinite number..."

"I won't let you die. I'm sorry to burst your bubble. If you think for a moment I'm allowing your heart to silence, Kate, you have another goddamned thing coming. I love you too much to spend a day of my life without you."

She smiled even more, "You're a wonderful liar, Valentine."

"I'm not lying, nor am I joking." His tone was serious to the point of forcefulness, "I adore you, Kate. I adore our children, and I have no doubt their existence will be eternal as is mine. If you think for a moment that I am simply going to let you die, well then you'll have to murder me before you die, because I refuse to let your existence come to a willing and timely end."

She laid her head on his chest, listening to his slow and steady heart, "Val, that would normally make me so hot for you."

He rubbed her arm, "You need blood in your system Kate."

"I'll heal" she murmured, "I always do. I told Viv so too."

"I can force you to drink, you know."

"Valentine, are you actually worried about me?" she feigned surprise, though it became sincere when he placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Kate. I will forever be 'worried' about you."

She kissed his wrist before she gently bit down.

...

"Frankie?" Jackson murmured, "Frankie? Are you here?"

She sat in the bath tub, refusing to budge. Her knees were pulled to her chest. The water had long since run clear, but the raw ache between her legs still made tears come to her eyes. She trusted him enough to let him in. She knew what the consequence could be, and he'd taken advantage of her while she slept. Pain lashed her heart; he didn't even have the courage to force himself on her face-to-face. The worst part? She didn't even know if she'd been enjoying it while he was doing it. And that made her feel so dirty. She clung to her knees and sobbed into her mint green skin, her back aching from sitting still in the curled up position for so long.

"Frankie?" Jackson's voice grew even more worried, "Want me to get your mom?"

"No!" she said suddenly, "No...I'm fine..."

"I hear you crying" he murmured.

"It's just cramps, Jackson...I'm fine." The lies rolled off her tongue more smoothly than she'd expected.

"Can I come in?"

"Let me get dressed first" she murmured. She knew she couldn't keep him waiting, or else he'd know. She quickly rinsed off and climbed out, drying off before partially dressing and wrapping herself up in her robe. A look crossed his face as his eyes flashed orange. A side of Jackson that was more commonly associated with Holt came out, that she'd never seen before.

"It's not cramps, is it?" he murmured.

She looked to the floor and closed her robe around her chest.

"Someone hurt you." His voice grew eerily angry, "I wanna know who. We wanna know who."

"It's okay, Jackson" she whispered, "It's okay."

"Bullshit it's okay!" he snapped, "Someone hurt my girlfriend, that's not okay!" Suddenly, he looked terrified, "Was it Holt? Oh god, was it me?"

"No" she whispered, grasping his shirt to pull him closer, "No, Jackson, you couldn't hurt a fly-"

"Then who?" His voice was gentler, softer. He wrapped his arm around her, "Frankie..."

Tiny tears ran down her cheeks that she brushed away. He saw the note, and she realized it as he picked it up. He nearly transformed into Holt there, the line between the two sides of her boyfriend had grown so thin.

"I'll kill him" Jackson half-growled.

"Jackson, he's a vampire-"

"And I'm half human! We hunt vampires all the time!"

She bit her lower lip, "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry Frankie. But somebody has to take care of him. If nobody else is going to just kill him already, I will."

She stared after him in shock as he pushed up his glasses, crumpled the note in his hand, and stormed out. She was terrified for his safety, terrified in the knowledge that people would know and Valentine would come after her, or god knew who else. And then, there was the side of her that knew Jackson would do what he needed to do. He would protect her, and he would take care of her. And that side was slowly winning as her heart and body began to warm with the knowledge that Jackson would get help, and he would come back to her in one brave piece.


	110. Grimm Scary Tales 4

_4_

Once upon a time, there was a very powerful family.

They were all killed, but their youngest daughter escaped. She was raised by someone else to be someone she wasn't. People found out; good people, and bad people. The good people tried to help her hide while trying to make her the princess she once was. The bad people were trying to finish what they'd begun.

The princess was no stranger to war. When they attacked, she won. She was a warrior and a fighter, and being a princess wasn't her thing. So when one of the good guys admitted he had feelings for her, she returned them. And the not-so-princess and her true love, lived happily ever after.

...

Romulus was nestled between her legs in bed, her hands pinned to the pillows. She giggled and returned his eager kisses, rolling her hips upward so her cool skin met his hot skin. His shirtless chest was pressed to her clothed one, a growl of desire falling from his lips as her shorts rode a little higher on her thighs.

"Romy, behave" she murmured, locking her fingers with his.

"You start kissing on me and you want me to behave?" he muttered, "How is that even possible?"

She stroked his chest and guided his hand to her lower stomach. Teasingly, his hand slid lower, but she grabbed it and pressed it to her waist, "You warm, I'm not."

He laid down in bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Sorry babe."

She curled up around his arm, "Hate being girl."

"I like that you're a girl" he murmured, "You wouldn't have such soft skin if you weren't."

She blushed, "Romy..."

"Such pretty eyes..." He placed a soft kiss to her neck. "Such silky hair...such a gorgeous, full, luscious body..."

She squirmed in his hold, "Romy!"

"Sorry" he murmured. She pushed him away, "If not going to help, go home."

He laughed and tugged her back against him, "Don't get mad, I just love you."

"Well I don't feel like love right now. Have ache that won't go away."

"Cramps, babe."

"Whatever" she half-growled, "It make me angry."

He snuggled into the back of her neck as he guided her to lay down, "I'll keep you warm."

After a few minutes of snuggling, she pushed his arm up her body. He adjusted to hold her and she turned to look at him, "Can't get comfortable."

He guided her head to his shoulder and stroked her hair back, "Sorry Abbey."

"Want to go lay in big bath of boiling water and fry self like egg..."

"That would hurt, Abbey."

"Take pain to get rid of this pain..."

He feathered a kiss over her cheek, "Then I wanna show you something. Draculaura wrote some stories..."

"She always write stories."

"Yeah, but there are only four of them. They're special."

She curled up and took the small book from his hands, flipping through it. There were pictures and the paper looked like parchment, even though it wasn't. She looked at him, "How she make this?"

"Computer."

She stroked her fingers across the tiny fairytale cartoon picture of her and Romulus, vanquishing a bunch of little Valentines. "Want to bet Clawd had say?"

"Every villain is Valentine."

"Romulus!"

Abbey lifted her head as Jackson's voice came from the lower level. Romulus got up and Abbey followed close behind.

"What's up normie?" Romulus called over the stairs as he leaned on the railing.

"Valentine hurt Frankie."

Before Romulus could ask how, Abbey was taking the stairs two at a time, "He still in siren house?"

Jackson nodded and Romulus took the stairs two at a time to catch up with her. She stormed down the street and beelined for the vampire crouching beside his car.

"Abbey-!" Romulus called after her.

She grabbed Valentine by his collar and slammed him face first into the side of the car before throwing him back into the wall. His eyes grew wide and deeper red before her fist slammed into his face, "You touch my friend, you get what you give!"

Romulus was going to go after her, but Jackson grabbed his arm, "Wait."

"He's gonna hurt her and then I'm gonna have to kill him."

"Let her kill him. That might be nice irony."

Valentine braced his hands against her shoulders, stopping her from snapping his neck. She slammed her knee into his stomach and threw him onto the ground. She pushed him on his stomach and grabbed his arm, "Jackson!"

The human's head perked up.

"What he do?"

"Now she asks" Romulus muttered.

"What do you think?"

There was a sharp snap as Abbey tugged hard on Valentine's arm. He cried out sharply, and she stood up, still holding him by his broken elbow, "You think you such pretty boy, huh? You think girls like you?"

"Plenty of girls willingly throw themselves at my feet" he half-hissed.

She threw him on his back. He grabbed his arm, not even having a moment to anticipate as her foot went down between his legs. His eyes widened in a look that made her grin before he screamed, "JESUS H CHRIST!"

Jackson grinned. Romulus winced.

"You think you something you're not, Valentine. You think being sweet and flowery will bring you girls, will bring you love...you touch any of my friends ever again, and I make you girl, and I throw you in locked room of boys who never see girl before, and I let them do whatever they want with you. We not objects, and my friends not toys. Touch any of them ever again, I personally rip useless little head, off useless little shoulders. Understood?"

He grit his teeth through the pain of her weight on his groin and nodded.

"Hear you say it."

"I understand" he growled.

She punched him for good measure. He threw her back into the car and went for her neck. Romulus sprung, but Abbey buried her claws in Valentine's stomach. He hissed in further pain and dropped to his knees.

"Damn" Jackson said with a grin. Romulus was fuming. Abbey stepped over him and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mate, patting his stomach, "Tummy ache feel better."

Romulus kissed her softly as he wrapped his arm around her, caressing her hair, "Don't ever do that again."

She stopped on the sidewalk with a small smirk, "Romy, were you worried?"

He blushed slightly, "It's my job to protect you."

Her arms slipped around his neck as she murmured, "And I big girl. Take care of myself...but for bravery, you get consolation prize."

His eyes widened slightly as he glanced down, her body pressed to his. He growled softly and grinned, "Alright, I can live with that."

...

Frankie was curled up in a tight little ball when Holt crawled into her bed beside her, wrapping her in the blanket. She glanced down at his hand and covered it with her own, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he kissed just under her bolt, "Being asleep? The asshole couldn't face you awake, Frankie. It's not your fault. It would never be your fault."

"Is he..."

"No. Jackson...didn't wanna see that. He let me out when Abbey had him pinned."

"Abbey?"

"You're one of her best friends, Frankie. She heard and flipped her shit. Apparently, yetis with cramps are ready to castrate vampires at first glance. She was halfway through bashing his skull in when she stomped on his nuts."

She giggled and he smiled, his hand resting on her waist, "I'll take care of you."

She laid her head on his arm, her eyes fluttering slightly as he stroked her hair, "Please don't tell my parents. I just...I don't wanna deal with this. I don't want everybody to judge me."

"Nobody is going to judge you, Frankie. He's done it before and he'll do it again. How many girls has he preyed on?"

"Too many" she whispered.

"You want there to be more?"

"What can we do about it?"

"Just...trust me. Please."

She settled in to the crook of his elbow, her hand covering his, "Holt, just hold me now...I just don't wanna be alone..."

"He won't hurt you ever again, Frankie. I promise. By the time I'm done with him, he's not gonna hurt anybody else ever again."

...

"Clawd!"

"In here" he called from beside me on the couch. I stroked his chest and smiled, kissing his neck. CJ sat on my lap while Luc curled into his side. Luna was on her stomach on the floor, watching Red with us.

Nino came tearing into the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face that seemed...a little unnerving. "Valentine got arrested!"

"What?" I sat up. I knew even without a mirror near that the look on my face was complete shock.

"The cops just hauled him off!"

"Why?"

"Because he raped the wrong girl this time."

I felt sick. Sick to my stomach that I'd forgiven him. I held CJ close to me and looked at Clawd. He asked for me. "Who?"

"Frankie Stine."

My eyes widened. Clawd beckoned Luna over. I put CJ on his lap, "I have to go see her-"

"She's okay. I mean, Holt was the one who ratted him out so...He's with her, you know."

"What's this gonna mean?" Clawd asked.

"It means they're gonna find him guilty and there's gonna be a trial" I said, "Because he can't possibly get out of it. And they're gonna try to get every girl he's hurt to go against him."

"Most of them are dead" Clawd said.

"Not Livvy. Not Toralei, or Frankie or me."

"Or Kate" Nino said, "I mean, he has been a dick to her..."

"Where is Kate?" I murmured.

"Where do you think, sleeping in her bed. She just had kids. Viveka was with her when Abbey kicked the crap out of him. Holt got him hauled off and left, so Viv is staying with Kate.

Clawd took the cubs upstairs before they could hear anymore. I went to the window and I glanced out. The sun was sparkling down on the slightly bloody ground outside of Valentine and Kate's house, the car beaten in. My hand fluttered over my lower stomach.

"You're gonna get revenge, Lala" Nino said, "He's not gonna get away with it. You and Livvy are in the same boat. CJ and her kid aren't going to go unavenged."

"What about everyone else? He came from somewhere else before he came here. What about all the other girls Valentine's raped and murdered? All the other children women have lost?"

"Maybe they'll kill him."

"And leave Kate all alone" I whispered.

"So what? She'll heal. Marie did. Don't look the gift horse in the mouth, La. What if we lose? He'll go right back to it."

"I wanna see him" I whispered.

"For what?"

"Because I have an apology to take back."

**MH**


	111. A Date With Darkness 1

**A Date With Darkness**

_1_

All the courtroom dramas are full of shit. There's no jumping up and crying out protest, there's no sudden outbursts by the jury or tearful confessions of guilt by an enraged witness. So far, court had been boring, just like everything else in life that normies had a hand in.

But the trial hadn't started yet, and we weren't human. Kate was a mess. Draculaura hadn't even shown yet. People remained in their cliques, as if we were still in school...like school even applied anymore. I clung to Jackson's hand and I stayed away from our parents. A lot of them were there too. Why, I didn't know. They let us be independent, Salem was a safe town. Maybe they were here because all of a sudden, it wasn't.

...

Valentine smiled as he saw just who had come to visit him, "You're the last person I would've thought wanted to see me face to face."

Lala looked down, "I can't believe what you did."

He moved closer to her, "Look at me Draculaura. I'm not a monster, I love you so deeply-"

"You're a fool, Valentine. An absolute fool. You think that redeems you of everything, it doesn't."

"Then why are you here?" he murmured.

"To further torment you" she snapped, "If you really love me, then why did you do all this? Hurt my friends, betray my trust, kill my son-"

"Sit down" he pled as she stood.

"No. I'm not the fool, Valentine, I came here to make you look me in the eyes before I told the entire world what a monster you are. Before I ratted you out to everybody, before everybody found out that you are exactly the kind of monster they're afraid of-!"

He grabbed her by her waist, bolting to his feet, and crushed his mouth against hers. She shoved him back, but he held her tightly, kissing her with violent desperation. She froze like a deer in headlights. Slowly, his tense grip released and he touched her lower lip. It burned, but didn't taste of blood. His ruby eyes met hers, and there was such sincerity in them that she felt tears running down her face. His embrace was romantic. For a moment, she saw what he did. The tormented lover locked behind bars, the man who simply had a violent lust he couldn't control. She almost melted for him. Almost.

"I love you" he whispered, "I will always love you, Draculaura, and if I am to suffer eternity in this hell, I will do it with you on my mind."

"Then you should've never touched me" she whispered and pulled away. His arms fell limply to his sides.

"Draculaura" he half-whimpered. She paused, and against her will turned back to him.

"I'm sorry Valentine...but I can't forgive you."

He took a few steps to follow and then stopped as she shut the door behind her. For the first time, it felt final. She had rejected him for the final time. The cracks that each blow to his heart had left finally fissured and broke, leaving him standing in the center of the room, cuffed and shackled, with slightly red-tinted tears rolling down his face.

...

The prosecution's first witness was the first surviving witness; Draculaura's stepmother Olivia. Lala had finally shown, and was now sandwiched protectively between Clawd and her father. I glanced over. Clawd's arm was around her waist, her father's around her shoulders, and her eyes were red and still teary.

"I was sixteen when I met Valentine. I lived in a small town, kind of like Salem. We didn't get much excitement, and he was new, not to mention good looking...so he was exciting enough for me and plenty of other girls."

"Can you tell us what happened after that?"

I didn't bother to learn names, but Valentine had a vampire on his side. Vampires were ruthless. We had a human. There was a human jury and a human judge. I laid my head on Jackson's shoulder, and he ran his fingers across my bicep seam.

"He and I started seeing each other. He was romantic and gentlemanly...and then he raped me in the back of his car. And I got pregnant."

"Did you keep the baby?"

Olivia looked down, "My parents were packing up to move when Valentine found out...he made sure I wasn't able to."

Dracula's eyes flicked upward. It was news to him as much as it was the rest of us.

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"We had a physical fight...I wasn't that far along, and he made sure I couldn't defend my stomach..." Her hands folded over her torso as if in defense from the memory, "He broke a few ribs. I tasted blood and I didn't care if I died if my baby didn't..."

"The medical records from the hospital that night determine extensive internal bleeding."

She closed her teary eyes, "He beat me until he knew I miscarried. He broke my back, and there was this rush...I thought I wet myself out of terror but when I looked down there was red all over my skirt and my legs..."

"And then what?"

"And then he let me go" she breathed, as if telling the horrible ending to a wicked bedtime story, "And I sat there...on the grass for a minute...It hurt so bad and I was just in shock, and there was all this blood puddling around me, and then I felt it, pushing out of me...then I called for my parents."

"What happened when you got to the ER?"

"I laid down on a stretcher and a nurse came along...all she had to do was push down on my stomach and..." She choked up. I couldn't imagine the agony she was going through as she clamped her hand over her mouth and her stomach, "My baby wasn't even a whole baby yet. He had a heart beat, he had a body and little bones and he was alive, and then he wasn't."

"No more questions, your honor."

The vampire defending Valentine got to his feet, "Mrs. Dracula, when you were romantically involved with Valentine, did you ever...tell him no? Did you ever resist his romantic advances?"

"I did. Repeatedly."

Obviously, that hadn't gone the way he hoped.

"Did you start the confrontation?"

"Does it look like a sixteen year old pregnant girl would really want to fight the father of her baby? After all he did to me, I hoped he was there to apologize. To at least offer me a reason why I should forgive him." Olivia's eyes grew cold and dark, "He just proved to me there was no reason for me to see him as a man anymore."

"But you did him a favor, didn't you?"

"He threatened to kill my son. My only living child."

"You still defended him."

"I was defending Draculaura too. I have an obligation to my family to keep them safe. He knew where she was and he wouldn't stop until he hurt her again."

"Did he hurt her again?"

"Why don't you ask him? Why don't you have him tell you about all the shit he's done to her and everybody else! He raped me and he made me lose my baby, he stalked my daughter, he poisoned her so she would lose her child, he raped her, and then he had the balls to come back for more." Her eyes focused on Valentine and it was all wolf. "I hope they fucking gang rape you in prison. I hope you get what you gave over and over again, every minute of every fucking day you're in there! I hope you're everybody's little bitch for what you did to us! I hope they break you and they kill you and they do it over and over again, because that's what you deserve!"

"Olivia" Dracula murmured softly.

"I wasn't the one begging" Valentine said.

She snapped. She nearly launched herself over the seat to get to him. Valentine just sat there, and tears ran down my face. Draculaura curled into Clawd. Pure, hot rage made my bolts spark.

"Who's on the witness list?" Jackson murmured to Clawdeen.

"Frankie, Kate and Lala."

"Just them?"

"That's all they need."

I stared at Valentine. He lost the little bit of humanity he still had when he was back in Salem. And suddenly, things weren't so boring anymore...not like I hoped they'd be.


	112. A Date With Darkness 2

_2_

Things change in the blink of an eye. My father-in-law and I were getting along. At least, we were enough to sit there and watch Lala sitting in that big chair, all alone. She looked tiny and defenseless, all dressed in her black sundress. She looked like a fragile little doll.

"Draculaura-may I call you that?"

She nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened the first time you met Valentine?"

She nodded, "It was an engagement party, of sorts. I never got one, so we threw a small one in the park before I renewed my vows to my husband...it was going to be our public wedding. We had a quiet wedding the first time. He asked me for a dance, but the way he looked at me, I knew a dance wasn't going to just be a dance, so I declined."

"Did anything else happen?"

"He grabbed me, and my friends pushed him off. I thought he'd leave. He didn't."

She tucked her hair behind her ear so gently. I wanted to growl. Didn't anybody see she needed someone to keep her safe? She was petite and gentle, she helped injured wildlife, she splinted wilting flowers, for Christ's sake, and she was up there like a sitting duck in his sights.

"When was the next time you saw Valentine?"

"At my wedding reception, near midnight. I only remember the time because there were church bells that night...there are never church bells."

"And what happened then?"

"He asked to talk to me. I told my friends to watch out for me and I went to speak with him. He pushed me up against a tree and he bit me, and I thought that was all...I blacked out and I woke up with blood on my neck, and I was weak. I woke up several hours later feeling sick...my baby was alright, but they thought I'd been raped...and then whatever poison he had on his fangs kicked in. I remember choking on my own blood, and...blurry flashes of the lights over me. My husband was trying to wake me up but my eyes wouldn't open. My father told me he forced me to breathe while he got blood into my system, and when I was starting to heal Clawd fed me everything he could so I would stay alive.."

"Obviously you are."

"My son isn't. When I was stable, Doctor Stine induced my labor. She thought she could save him, but she couldn't. He's buried with the rest of our family now."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I can't imagine what it's like."

"You can't. My child is supposed to live forever at my side, and I lost him because of Valentine. And then he wouldn't go away."

"What happened after that?"

"A living nightmare, simply put. He took me off my front lawn, into the catacombs of the school. He raped me and left me to come home on my own. He stalked me and he tormented me and he manipulated me-"

"And you loved every goddamn minute of it" Valentine cut in.

"You had me under your glamour, Valentine! I would've loved shooting myself under a glamour!"

"For the humans in the room, please...define a glamour?"

Her eyes remained on Valentine as her voice laced with betrayal, "The mental control of a vampire by another vampire. It's mental slavery. Our wills are taken away and we're putty in our master's hands."

"Valentine did this to you? For how long?"

"Three days." She shuddered. Dracula grasped my arm. I wanted to go to her, to reassure her, but I had to let her suffer. It was killing me from the inside out.

"What happened on these three days?"

She swallowed thickly, "He forced himself on me at any opportunity he could get...in empty classrooms and in his coffin at night...he fed from me publicly and he treated me like I had no will. I didn't. I was his slave and I was lucky to break it-"

"Is it true that he made you satisfy his sexual desires publicly?"

This time Clawdeen was ready to pounce as Lala nodded.

"Can you describe that?"

"What's there to describe?" she half-whispered, "He forced me to...take care of his problem, if you will, under the table..during class..." She curled up tighter. I could hear her heart racing. "He took me in one of the hallways, in front of other vampires..." She shook and she cried. And Valentine didn't even move. "Can we just leave it at the things he did to me were inexcusable and I can't wait to make sure he's locked up and can never harm anyone else again?"

"No further questions, your honor." But the prosecutor didn't stop there. She came up to the seat Lala sat in with a box of tissues and a cup of water. Lala took them gratefully.

"If they don't give him death" Dracula murmured, "I'll see to it their little flawed system gets fixed."

"Draculaura, may I ask why, if Valentine has been so horrible to you, would you forgive him and let him continue to be around your friends and your loved ones?"

"I didn't forgive him" she sobbed, "He mated himself to Kate. He knows enough about werewolves to know how to make one love him. He got her into this and he made sure we wouldn't be able to kill him. He got her pregnant and he left her, and then he came back-just because he found an easy way to stay close to me while being under pretense."

"Why did you come to see him before the trial began?"

"Torment" she breathed, "I wanted to torment him. I wanted him to have one last look at the one thing he would never have."

"That's my girl" Gory murmured beside me.

"Or, could it have been to cut ties with him? It simply doesn't make sense that you wouldn't allow proper justice to be taken if he really was your sworn enemy."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to lose the one person you adore the most? The one you wake up with on your mind and fall asleep with their breath on your neck at night? Valentine is a monster, but someone loved him. Just because he's an animal doesn't mean I have the right to decide whether he lives or dies."

"Your husband raped you, isn't that correct?"

She steeled herself, "No. You tend to have consensual sex with those you marry."

"At a council meeting-"

"I've already proven Alaric a liar."

"Alright, then let's focus on something else, shall we? Your father has had multiple lovers in one marriage."

"My father, no offence, is a whore."

Dracula cracked a smile, not taking it personally.

"Why would you want to torment him? People call you a patron saint of vampires."

"I know where you're leading this. Just because I'm like my father in some aspects doesn't mean I'd be unfaithful to my husband, especially with that pathetic of a lover."

"You weren't complaining."

"You had me under your spell, how could I complain? Or did my screaming of 'no, stop' not phase you!"

"You've married a werewolf. So perhaps you enjoy rough lovers. Perhaps you enjoyed Valentine's affections all along and were spurned by the fact he loved another."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Obviously, you don't know me at all. My husband is gentle. He's kind, and he's soft, and he loves me. He makes me feel like a princess. We don't have rough sex, we make love. I waited sixteen centuries to be with him and every moment we're apart causes me pain. Valentine forced himself on me, he's done it before, and I have no doubt he'd love to do it again. I don't know what he'd like to gain by sexual conquest and I don't care. What matters is that my son is dead and that it was his fault, that people are in pain because of him and that I still have nightmares of him forcing himself inside me! I still remember a little too vividly of beating on his chest and trying to make him stop while he held me down and made me bleed, while he bit into my neck and he forced me into a union my body didn't want and didn't accept! The pain he caused me no one will ever take away and nobody will understand this because they haven't experienced it! You're defending a monster! I don't know how you sleep at night, when you obviously know what he's done is wrong, and there is no way to justify it!"

She got up. No one could stop her. She ran past and out of the room, and I followed. I wrapped my arms around her and she clung to me, bawling into my chest. I held her tightly in my arms and smoothed her hair, "Shh...calm down. Calm down, La."

"The bastard was undressing me with his eyes while I sat there" she shook in my arms, "Like this all wasn't bad enough, he sat there and he was watching me like a hawk, wetting his fangs...he was fucking hard, Clawd, listening to that..."

I growled as I wrapped her up in a tight embrace, "It's okay. He won't hurt you baby, I won't let him."

"I'm so scared" she whispered and sobbed, "I know he's gone but I'm still so scared..."

I kissed her forehead, "Want me to take you home?"

She nodded, curling into my chest, "Clawd...please don't tell me you believe a thing he says..."

"They're gonna go for anything they can grasp at, baby. I wouldn't believe them. I trust you."

Her eyes were so full of panic, "I'm just so scared of losing you..."

I nudged my nose to hers as I held her face, "I will never leave your side, I'm bound to you for life. You and you alone, Draculaura. Nobody else. I promise you that."

Her soft hands touched my face. I kissed her palms as my arms slipped around her back and her tiny waist. She was so scared, but I needed her to know I would always protect her. Anything she asked of me, whether it was right or wrong, I'd do it. I had no choice. I loved her too much to deny her anything.

"Clawd" she whispered, "Take me home. I can't hear anymore. I can't do this anymore. My heart can't take it, I can't hear it anymore. I just can't face what he's done, I don't have the stomach for it."

I picked her up, cradling her in my arms, "Alright baby. Let's go home."

She clung to me and kissed me softly, "Thank you."

...

"After Lala ran out, they called recess until tomorrow" Clawdeen said, "Is she okay?"

I glanced around the door. Luc and Luna were on either side of her and CJ was on her lap. Even with the heat outside like planet Mercury and the air conditioning at seventy five, she had on a pair of yoga pants and one of my shirts. "She could be better." She hadn't even eaten yet, and it was almost ten. Like clockwork, she scooped the three up and carried them upstairs.

"I'm worried about her."

"I am too. She needs to be there, Deenie. It's a short trial."

"That's cause they have nothing to defend."

"I'll call you in the morning, alright?"

"Take care of her Clawd." As if I needed to be reminded. I hung up and went upstairs. She was standing in front of CJ's crib, rubbing his tummy while he slept. I wrapped my arms around her.

"He's so perfect" she whispered, "It's like you don't even know he's a ghost of himself."

"You need to eat something."

"I can't get the image out of my head of him beating Olivia until she could feel her baby about to leave her body. I can only picture it too well."

I kissed the back of her neck as I stroked her hair out of the way, "What do you need, baby?"

She leaned back against me. "Hold me. Just...hold me. Don't let go."

I held her tightly, rubbing her arms to keep her warm. I kissed her neck and stroked her face softly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too" she whispered. "Clawd...what if they do find something and let him go?"

"Then we're gonna kill him."

Her eyes met mine and she touched my jaw. The light touch of her fingers stirred the wolf. I let out a soft sound of content as she stroked the growing facial fur.

"Promise me something."

"Anything" I breathed into her palm as I kissed her wrist. I felt her pulse under my lips. I smelled her growing contentment. She was melting like butter and I knew she was going to crash soon.

"Be careful. I would kill myself if I lost you. I waited so long, Clawd...and everything I said up there was true, I would never betray you."

"I know" I murmured.

Her eyes were gentle and soft as her arms looped around my neck, "Do you still wanna make love tonight?"

"I always wanna make love to you." The way she said it was so sweet. She was so innocent. So gentle. I scooped her up in my arms and brought her down to the kitchen to eat. She nestled herself into my side like a child, content to hang on and let her feet dangle. I stroked her hip with my thumb as I balanced her on my arm.

"Do you think I'm gaining weight?" she murmured.

I smiled, grateful something had pierced her sadness, "I think you're beautiful."

"I think that dress made me look like I had a fat behind."

I set her down and grasped her bottom in my hands. She squeaked, her eyes widening. I pulled her closer and growled softly against her lips, "I like a little something to grab onto while I'm making love to you."

She turned red quickly, trying to stammer something out. I kissed her lips softly, "You're beautiful, Draculaura. You could never be fat."

"You have too much respect for women to tell me if I am anyway."

"I wouldn't lie to you. Also doesn't mean I wouldn't worship every inch of your body anyway."

She rolled her hips against mine and locked eyes with me, "I love you, Clawd Wolf."

"I love you, Draculaura Wolf" I murmured against her lips as I kissed her. I heard the TV and grabbed the remote, putting her on the table without stopping. She let out one of her adorable, delighted 'eep's and clung to me, kissing me heatedly. I'd be damned if I let Valentine ruin one more second of our time together whether he was here, or got screen time.

_A/N- I'm a bit tired after a long day and a bad allergic reaction, so my grammar may not be perfect. _ Excuse the little flaws like you guys usually do (I'm so glad nobody's called me out on my obvious mistakes I find when I read over them later). Anyway, Kate, Frankie and Val will conclude this all tomorrow! Enjoys!_


	113. A Date With Darkness 3

_3_

If the moment had a theme, it would've been _So Sick_ by Flyleaf.

"You shouldn't have to testify against him" Ashley murmured as she fixed my hair for me. It had grown out since Val had come back. Every beat of my heart brought me pain; I should've...I couldn't have. Not when I had three babies that needed me. Not when I had to have hope.

"I'm not his wife, I'm his girlfriend. They can make me do anything they want...I hate that little stitch-bitch. She just had to open her goody-two-shoes mouth, didn't she?"

"Katie-"

"No. The little bitch tore my family apart! If I don't rat on Valentine, they could take my kids away, Ashley! MY CUBS! This isn't fun and games! I...I hope somebody tears her apart. I hope she short-circuits and explodes."

"Katie" her tone got reprimanding.

"I HATE HER" I half-screamed, "I HATE HER SO MUCH! My mate is behind bars right now because of her! If I didn't have to take care of my kids, I'd break him out and run! But no, she had to do this while I was down! She had to do this when he has no one to turn to, no one to save him! I can't even afford bail, Ashley, I can't even..." I swallowed thickly. Only a few days without Val and I was going half-insane. I was so scared for him. He was a pretty boy, and I knew what they did to pretty boys in prison. Even if Val was rough, he'd never be able to handle someone twice his size or more...my ribs ached in protest to my hyperventilation. She got up and hugged me.

"Katie, you need to calm down" Operetta said as she walked in, stroking my hair, "Calm down. You need to breath."

I shook my head, "I need drugs, Op, I need weed or something."

"My mom has some anti-anxiety pills for when she drives the expressway, you want a few?"

I nodded. Ashley got up and left, leaving me with my best friend. I beelined for the tissues. I was having a panic attack; panic attacks usually ended in hysterical outbursts.

Operetta held me tightly as she rubbed my back, "Just breathe, Katie. It's gonna be okay."

"What if they take him away from me? I don't think I can be without him, Operetta. He's not a monster. He's not. He's got a problem, yeah, but he's not a monster!"

"I hate defending him, but I think you need to tell that to his lawyer."

"Tell what?"

"That he has a problem. Katie, if Val's sick...he can get parole or something. He can get help."

I looked at her and I clutched her hand, "Oh Operetta..."

"I just want you to get it through your head, I don't wanna help him. I think he deserves everything he gets. But you're bawling like a baby and I can't watch you hurt like this anymore."

I hugged her tightly and murmured to her, "Don't be sad, okay? I know, you're still hung up on Flynn...but being with Darren would be good for you. He's a good guy, Operetta. Lord knows what a couple of girls like us needs is a good boy like him."

...

Before the trial started for day two, I saw her with him. He held her like they'd been together forever. He kissed her like he loved her with all of his heart. She was hesitant. Op rarely was, but this was her broken heart she needed to cradle. And he was patient with her. He loved her. His hand lingered on her stomach like Valentine's lingered on mine. She blushed; she was almost through with her first trimester. A little bit of a bump had begun to show, and Darren was any wolf boy. He was going to worship her and the child inside of her with all of his heart. There was a flash of a moment when I envied her. I wanted someone who would worship me that way. But Valentine...he was good to me. Nobody expected it, but he really was. Old fashioned, definitely, but good to me regardless.

"Hey" a shy, familiar voice said to the back of my head. I turned, breaking my gaze away from my best friend to smile at Andy, "Hey."

"I heard about yesterday...sorry I didn't show. Are you okay?"

"I will be when this is all over" I half-whispered.

"I got you something. For the kids. I mean...you know...I wanted to help."

"Thank you" I murmured, "Everybody's treated me like a pariah since I've been with him, everybody but you and Operetta."

He blushed. I hugged him. He hesitated, but then he hugged back. Andy was strong, solid, and warm. I gave him an affectionate squeeze, "You're one of my best friends, Andy. And I don't have very many of those anymore."

"Nobody should blame you for what he does. It's not your fault, you can't control him."

"Thank you" I whispered tearfully. Finally...someone other than Op understood.

...

"Can you tell us what happened on the afternoon in question?"

Frankie Stine was sitting up on the stand, shifting uncomfortably at the eyes on her, "Valentine came over, looking for my mom. Kate was in labor, and my mom's a doctor. The babies weren't going to wait, so he needed her help. I invited him in...Vampires need to be invited in to enter a private place. Then he left with my mom, and I did chores all morning, so I went to take a nap."

"And then what?"

"I took a nap. And I woke up."

"Was he there with you?"

"No. No, I didn't even know anything happened at first. When I got up, though..."

I felt a strange surge of pity for the green girl on the witness stand. I knew the feeling she wanted to describe. I loved it though, I reveled in the aching bliss after rough sex with Valentine. I wanted to reach out and touch him. To remind him I was there, backing him up like I always would.

"I don't know exactly what it felt like. It kinda felt like I had a knife inside me, and when I got up it just ripped in. And I fell over, holding my stomach when I saw his note."

"The prosecution would like to introduce exhibit A."

Was that it? The only piece of evidence they had against him? Maybe...and a grain of hope blossomed in my heart...maybe the case would be easier to break than I thought.

"What happened after that, Ms. Stine?"

"I took a bath. I felt dirty. And I sat there for a while...I was tired and I didn't even have the energy to spark...it still hurts a little." Her voice was soft as she smoothed her skirt.

"Your honor, how can we prove Valentine was the one who raped her if there was no evidence of such?"

"Because he'd do it to anybody he'd like. So what if you can't prove what I know? You can for so many others. I know Valentine did it to me. He's the only one who would."

"All boys have bestial urges, Ms. Stine. Who's to say someone couldn't have taken advantage of you on their own and let Valentine take the fall for it?"

"Because Valentine's the monster, not them."

"So far, everyone has said his victims were awake for the act. Awake, and positively terrified. Since he quite obviously has a routine attack pattern, can you honestly say Valentine did this?"

"I can" she said, "Because nobody else is that low. Nobody."

"I move to dismiss charges on a lack of evidence."

"A lack of evidence?" the judge said, lowering his glasses, "You're joking."

"He's only here for the rape of Ms. Stine. Which, we cannot prove."

"And plenty else has come out about this case. It doesn't matter whether he's done this one or not, there is more than enough for him to go away for life...or eternity. Whichever comes first."

My stomach tightened. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Valentine stayed calm, cool and silent, but as they let Frankie off the stand, I leaned forward. Instead of touching his shoulder, I kissed the back of his neck and I whispered in his ear, "I love you."


	114. A Date with Darkness 4

_4_

She went up there, and she looked like an angel. I hated everything he did to her. It would've made me happier than ever to watch him go away. But I knew...she was the real deciding factor.

"Miss Marx-"

"Fenrir. I wasn't officially adopted. And...nobody calls me miss anything. It's just Kate."

"Kate" the prosecutor said gently, trying not to get annoyed with her, "Under what circumstance did you meet Valentine?"

"Met, or actually met?"

"What do you mean?"

"The first time I saw him or when I really got to know him?"

She sighed, "Just answer the question."

"The night we made love on the floor of the crypt he was residing in."

"We have several statements saying you'd met him before that."

"Well you should've answered my question then" she said with that wry little smile that made my heart jump. "The first time I saw him was at the party. Then I saw him at the wedding party. Then, after I heard what he did to Lala, we hunted him. And he got away."

"This resulted in the death of your birth mother, didn't it?"

"Yes. She ran out in the middle of the street following him and was hit by a car. It was an accident."

I heard Rocco growl. The way she so calmly defended every action, even at the expense of her own family...

"What happened after that?"

"I found out she was my mother. And I hated him and I resented him and I thought he was a monster. So I hunted him down and I had every plan to kill him."

"Kate, were you aware he could put people in a glamour?"

She smiled outright, "If I've been hypnotized this long, he's damn good at it. And yeah. Werewolves learn that early. Not to trust vampires at all, I mean. But Val was different, and I couldn't deny being attracted to him. So instead of killing him, I took my aggression out another way. I don't think you need me to fill in the details there."

"You knew what you were doing?"

"I made the first move. Val didn't have to do anything. I initiated it, knowing full well how it would end...but I just wanted him. I wanted to believe that I could feel nothing for him. I wanted to give in to all my animal urges, not just the one to kill. We made love and I mated myself to him. I kept coming back. We fell in love quickly, and I got pregnant with our baby boy."

She smiled at him and he actually smiled back.

"I love him" she said, "I love him and no matter what he does to anyone else, he's not a monster to me."

"Do you know what Stockholm syndrome is, Kate?"

"He's the sick one, not me."

A low murmur went through the room. Even Valentine's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"He's sick. He's a sex addict. What he does he doesn't mean to do, he does it so he won't hurt me. Look, if you have to have me spell it out...he went away while I was pregnant. I'm sure he did a lot of bad things, but he came back when our son was born. There were complications and I was weak, so he kept it up because he didn't wanna hurt me. I needed time to heal. Then we could again, and it stopped with everyone else. I got pregnant with the twins, my new babies, and he had to go find someone else. Val likes to be rough in bed, it's not his fault. I like it too. I love him. And he's only doing what he does to protect me."

"That's such bullshit" Olivia said out loud.

"It's true. Since he and I have been together, it's stopped. Because he has me to come home to at night, because he has me to make love with all night. I can handle him and I can make him happy. He might've been a monster once, but you didn't see the look on his face when he held our babies. He loves them and he loves me, and he's just trying to keep me safe. To keep them safe. It's an addiction, it's a sickness, it's not his fault!"

I couldn't breathe. I could hardly see anything going on either. I felt like I'd been slammed in the chest with a cinder-block. I felt like I'd been thoroughly beaten and left to die. It felt like she killed me. She sat there and she professed her love to Valentine over and over again. To keep saying that he loved her back. Maybe he did. Something broke inside me though, because I loved her.

She just broke everything down for everybody, including me. They recessed, and everybody sprung at her.

"What the hell was that, Kate?" Clawdeen screamed, "He was going to get what he deserved!"

"He didn't deserve this!" she shouted as she walked away with Valentine's attorney.

"Andy" Frankie whispered, touching my arm, "It's okay...something's still going to happen."

"Not enough, Frankie...it's not enough." I pulled away, and I left.

...

I rubbed Clawd's arm as we sat, waiting for things to pick back up. My father and Olivia were tense. Everyone was. Everything had taken a turn for the worst.

"I'll kill him" Daddy half-growled, "I'll rip him in fucking half."

"Where's Andy?" Clawdeen asked.

"Are you really asking that now?" I hissed back.

"The defense would like to call it's only witness." The sly little bastard that was defending him said, "I'd like to have Valentine take the stand."

Half the rest of us erupted in various growls. But Val got up, grinning like the chershire cat, and he took the stand as if he were mounting a prize-winning stud horse. Arrogance and confidence tainted the air I was breathing from him. The little bastard had an ace up his sleeve. It brought tears to my eyes. He was going to get off again and we were all going to lose.

"Valentine, when did your sexual crimes begin?"

"Four...five centuries ago?"

"What were you like before then?"

"A vampire" he said with a grin, "I hunted. Just hunting. The thrill of being undead beat sex for a long while."

"Do you know what your trigger was?"

"I saw the lovely Draculaura across a crowded square. She was a babe, even back then."

"Would you have called it a sexual awakening?"

He grinned, "I was no innocent little virgin, Dante. I liked my ladies and my ladies liked me. It was a hunger. I couldn't get her off my mind. I couldn't resist wanting to kiss on her covered neck...see if her skin was as soft as her dress...Press into her body and kiss her the way I wanted to."

I couldn't break my gaze from his. Tears were rolling down my face, but our eyes were locked. He was undressing me with his eyes again, but the difference was, I could see the vivid images myself.

"Would you say as the time with her increased, so did the sexual urges?"

"Most definitely."

"How about now?"

"Your honor, this is ridiculous-"

"I want her. I wanna kiss her, I wanna touch her, I just wanna be with her. Doesn't matter if we're makin' love or not. I just want her. I don't know why. Just do."

"You're romantically involved with Kate, correct?"

"I love Kate, if that's what you're asking."

"You love her? How deeply?"

"Your honor!"

"Sustained."

Words were being spit too fast for anybody to follow. Anybody who wasn't paying attention.

"I'd die for her."

"Would you die for Draculaura?"

He looked at me. I didn't know why, I was waiting with bated breath to hear his response.

"No."

It shattered my heart. I didn't know why.

"You know the difference between love and lust, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"What's your relationship with Draculaura?"

"I'd like to be more than friends. I'd like to be lovers. I'd like to be in love with her. But I'm not."

"What's your relationship with Kate like?"

"We have three kids, do I really need to answer that?"

There was actually a chuckle. People liked him. Suddenly, I was devastated. We lost before we even won.

"How many times a day would you say you feel sexually attracted to someone?"

He smirked in Kate's direction, "Whenever I'm around my girl. Or Draculaura."

"You couldn't rape women without sexual attraction to them."

"No, I suppose not" he said, "I like the pretty...fair...virginal type. Delicate clothes and wild ways under the surface. See, at first, I thought I was the kind of man for an innocent girl...then I realized I liked the ones who had fire. A whole hell of a lot of fire. Kate's a wildcat in bed. I don't doubt Draculaura is either, but then again, we've never really gotten to have our fun. Most girls get submissive with me, but I want them for what they are." His voice was growing heated, and he was looking at her. I didn't know why it was breaking my heart. "I want claws in my back. I want my fangs in her neck. I wanna go as hard and as fast as I can, and I wanna hear her scream. I want her to love real passion, real sex. It's not all about gently and softly, it's not about making love. It's about laying my claim to her and letting her know that I love her so much that she owns me. That I wanna possess her the way she possesses me and goddamn it I can never find that satisfaction!"

"Your honor! You can't allow this!"

"I do."

"No" Frankie whispered. Kate was beaming. My heart was breaking.

"Valentine, would you say you're addicted to sex?"

"I'd say I'm addicted to women."

"Your honor, my client has accepted a guilty plea on all accounts of rape and murder...by cause of mental instability. We'd like to move for him to seek professional help and medical treatment rather than prison time."

"No" Frankie whispered again, her voice thick.

"I'll consider the plea bargain. But his fate is still up to the jury."

Valentine looked like he was the cat that ate the canary as he got up. He went over to Kate and leaned over the separating barrier, giving her a long, slow kiss. It felt like someone hit me in the chest. When the jury left, he was escorted out. I wasn't the only one in tears.

...

"...Guilty, on all charges."

The hope had been returned, half an hour later. I clutched Clawd's hand, and he mine. Clawdeen's hand was in my other. Gory was sitting behind me, about ready to pounce. Valentine looked terrified. I got a sick sense of justice from that alone.

"We motion to have him committed to a mental rehabilitation facility for the criminally insane. Without a chance for parole until notable improvement."

Kate's expression fell. Mine lifted.

"A nut-hut" Gory breathed.

"That's about as good as prison" Clawdeen whispered.

Slowly, it sunk in. We all waited with bated breath.

The judge lifted the gavel, "Now that sounds reasonable. Nobody he can hurt in a straight jacket."

"No!" Kate shouted. It banged down. Everyone leapt to their feet and cheered, and Kate broke down in tears. I looked at Clawd and I couldn't rejoice. I ran to her and I held onto her. I hated Val, but I didn't hate her.

"Don't go" she pled, leaning over the barrier between them, his cuffed hands clutched in hers, "Valentine I can't do this alone. I can't. Val...oh god Val!"

He kissed her. He kissed her like he'd never see her again and he stroked her face, "Be strong for me, okay? Please, be strong for me."

She sobbed.

"Draculaura" he turned to me and he looked even more desperate than that day in the prison visitation room, "Please, take care of her. Take care of my kids. I'm not asking for me, but please..."

"Let's go" the bailiff said with a none-too-gentle nudge.

"I will" I whispered, "I'm sorry Val."

"I am too" he breathed, "I love you both. It'll be okay."

"Val" Kate whimpered.

"It'll be okay" he repeated, "I promise."

It was out of all of our control as he was pulled away. She looked at me, and she didn't hate me. She felt too much pain for all of that, "Lala...I don't know what to do..."

"It's gonna be okay" I whispered to her. I wrapped my arms around her and I hugged her tightly. For the first time in months, she hugged back.

**MH**


	115. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Kate had a whole hell of a lot of mendacity for a long time, lying to herself the way she had. She'd finally accepted some help, though. She let Draculaura pay everything off for her. Lala, even when things benefited her, still felt bad for doing what she'd done to get Val put away. But even I had to admit, she'd done a good deed.

"Shh" I murmured to Darren as we snuck into my room.

"What?" he said with a small smile.

"Kate and her kids are sleeping" I teased.

He grinned, shutting my door behind him. I crawled onto the bed and let him climb over me, growling playfully as he leaned in and kissed me. With Valentine gone, it was like a weight had been lifted off us all. My hands roamed Darren's smooth, furry chest freely. He groaned against my mouth and guided my hand to his belt buckle. My heart was surprisingly calm. There was no screaming agony, like I'd anticipated. I smiled and teased him through his jeans, loving the growls of need he let out.

"Operetta..." this time, he laid me back and stroked my face, "Slow down. Okay? Just...Let's enjoy this."

I smiled and touched his hair softly, stroking the raven under my fingers, "Let it down for me?"

He smiled and did, "You like it long?"

"I do" I murmured, leaning up to kiss on his slightly covered jaw, "You look so sexy all shaggy..."

He laughed, "God I love you."

The words came so easy for him. I was just glad he didn't expect them in return yet. They still stuck in my throat like a hot biscuit. His lips were gentle on my neck as he laid me down, running his hands over my arms down to my hands to lace our fingers together.

"At this rate, I'm gonna be blown up like a blimp before you get to second base" I muttered.

He laughed, "So making out isn't second base?"

"It's halfway there..."

He stroked my body, "It's like...third for me..."

I smiled at his innocence, and then it fell. All the things Flynn and I had done together, they were things he hadn't done yet. Thought of, maybe...I stroked his jaw and kissed him softly, "I'm sorry Darren."

"Don't be" he murmured, "I like making out with you. I'd like to do a lot more with you, but you know...I kinda wanna wait."

I nodded.

"It's only gonna be another six months, so-"

"Wait, what?" I stopped him right there.

He blushed, "I don't wanna hurt you or the baby, so I'm gonna wait until after. If that's okay with you."

I smiled and stroked his face, "That's fine baby. Take your time."

He smiled and stroked down my stomach lovingly, "You really wanna be my girl, Operetta?"

"I'm not into this forever stuff, Darren. Let's give it a shot before we decide that, okay?"

He smiled, "Alright babe, whatever you say." Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to my stomach. "I love every inch of you, babe. Those gorgeous tats, that smile..."

I smiled and stroked his face, "Darren..."

"I love you, Op."

I closed my eyes and smiled, content to just stroking his hair.

...

A small smile crossed my face as I curled into the boy on the couch beside me. Things had been different with Andy since Val was gone. The day he bailed on me in the courtroom had been forgotten. In fact...we got closer. I curled into him and I stroked his chest, smiling at his unbuttoned shirt.

"Nice abs" I teased.

"Nice ass" he muttered as he smacked mine. I squeaked and smacked his shoulder, "Andy! That hurt ya big buffoon!"

He grinned cheekily and grabbed me around my waist, "Oh yeah? Then how about I kiss it better?"

My playfulness faded as I rested my hand on his, "Andy..."

"I'm sorry" he murmured sheepishly, "I'm just playing."

"I know" I murmured, "I just don't wanna play."

He looked at me and sighed, "You have no idea how much I wanna be serious."

I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. I drew back and touched his face, sitting on his lap, "Andy...the other day..."

"Don't."

"I'm sorry-"

"I said don't, okay?"

"You ignored all the negative energy in that room to be there for me, and I hurt you."

"What do you want me to do, Kate? Throw you over the back of the couch and show you what a real man is? I might've lived on an island, but I'm not a caveman."

"I didn't say that-"

"I should just go."

"Andy! You're not even listening to me!"

"Because I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna tell me it's sweet, but we're just friends. You're gonna tell me that you want to, but you're taken. That you're so fucking devoted to Valentine that it kills me. And then you're gonna let me go, because you never follow your heart."

"I am following my heart!" I snapped, "My heart is locked in a padded cell right now!"

"Then why'd you come onto me before? Because I wasn't the one that started feeling this way, you kinda helped me along with that."

I looked at him and I was so tempted to slap him. He moved closer to me and knelt in front of me, "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"What would you have done if I had time with you that day?"

"This" he whispered before he leaned in and captured my lips with his. I melted. I slid my arms around his neck and I kissed him back. My mind might've wanted Valentine...but my heart wanted Andy, and there was no holding that back anymore. And that scared me to death.

...

The quiet of the abandoned lot was broken by the scream of a young woman as tears cascaded over her face. The others gathered, pressed at their bars to watch her give birth.

Primrose's scream rose an octave, "COLTON!"

"I'm here honey, I'm here" her mate soothed. His son sat on his heels, watching with tearful eyes. His heart raced as he watched the she-wolf give birth to the half-gargoyle children.

"Granite, come take your sister" Colton said as he handed one of the two babies to his son.

"Prim..." Granite murmured. The sixteen year old gargoyle was no stranger to the death that came from being alone in the circus cages.

"It's okay" she sobbed, "It's gonna be okay..."

There were howls from the other cages as the other wolves tried to sound for others. The tiny cries of the two babies were joined with them. Granite placed the baby in his stepmother-to-be's arms and sighed, sitting closer to the bars. As his overheated skin touched the ever-cool metal, he saw the glinting of iridescent eyes.

"Prim, your pack!"

Their heads snapped up.

"Somebody found us?" one murmured.

"Is it Farnum?" came a smaller, feminine voice.

"Werewolves."

"A pack!"

Howls sounded from the imprisoned wolves. They emerged from the trees, and Granite's eyes widened. He had never seen so many wolf males in one pack without fighting. And they glanced to the dark-haired alpha. He nodded and went for the cage they were sitting in.

"Who are you?" Prim whined.

"A friend. You're safe now."

The lock was made quick work from, and for the first time in years, the gargoyle boy felt grass under his feet.

**MH**


	116. Payphone 1

**Payphone**

_1_

My lungs weren't made for humid air, but still I sat outside my boyfriend's house in the hot sun and waited for him. I had to move back against the wall, though to escape the sun when my ice crystal stopped helping. My body still wasn't used to heat. Compared to my birthplace, it was the desert.

Romulus pulled up and climbed out of the truck before he noticed me and sighed, making a beeline toward me, "Abbey, what're you doing out here? It's ninety six out here."

"Lot hotter to me" I muttered. I stood up and nearly collapsed. He grabbed me, scooping me up and unlocking the door with his other hand, "Dammit. See? How long were you waiting for me?"

I glanced at the clock, hit with a rush of air conditioning that made me absolutely melt in his arms, "Bout an hour..."

"Baby" he murmured, shutting the door behind him. He ran his hands over my skin, "Go upstairs and take a cold bath. Get cool again."

"It's your house" I murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

He smiled and gave me a gentle kiss, "My house is your house, and we're alone for once. So let me grab lunch and I'll come join you."

I nodded and clung on to the railing to keep myself steady as I went up to his room. I knew I'd been early, but he'd also been late. I turned the cold water on and filled up the bathtub, kneeling beside it. It felt so nice that I slipped off my ice crystal and left it on the counter. Part of me wanted to fill it up with bubbles and try to be tempting, but the rest of me knew that Romy would have no interest in climbing in when he felt how cold it was. I stripped down and slid in anyway, longing for the comfort of cold on my overheated skin.

"You and Heath would never work" he teased as he walked in. He sat on the floor next to me and smirked, "Taco?"

I looked at the folded over flap of fried-looking bread, "Is not taco."

"It's a mini taco."

I picked one up and examined it. He grinned, "You are so cute."

I blushed and took a bite. He ate one whole.

"Is not bad."

"Nope."

"Still want to join?"

He dipped his fingers in the cold water and shivered, "Damn."

I blushed again. He stroked his wet fingers over my cheek, "Mind if I just hang out here?"

"We cuddle after" I murmured against his hand as I gave his palm a soft kiss.

He smiled, "Sorry I was late. Clawrk took us out on a run and we came across a circus."

"Never been to circus. Is fun?"

"Not this kind. It was a freak show circus. They had wolves and others there. Clawrk's got them all down at Viv's."

I stroked his lower lip with my thumb, "Freak show is bad thing?"

"Their kind, yeah. Our kind of freak show..."

He got that look that he got when I'd turned him on and he didn't want me to know I had. I giggled and leaned in to kiss him again, "Romy..."

He kissed me and drew back, "Don't bother getting dressed to join me in bed."

I laid my arms on the edge of his tub as he walked out. I could've fallen asleep there in the cold water, but I didn't. I got up and dried off in the plush blue towel he left out for me. I couldn't help but smile. I closed the crystal and picked up my clothes, folding them up and putting the crystal on top of it before wandering out into his bedroom.

"What happened with circus?"

"There was a wolf there giving birth. Mated with a gargoyle. Guy already had a son. Had a daughter, but...they've been there two years already. She didn't get through the first one."

I laid on his chest and looked up at him, "How it happen?"

"She just gave up. Laid down and died. According to them, there were a lot more, but they got to bury their dead before their ringleader left. It took a lot of effort to keep themselves alive."

"How many?" I murmured, tracing my claws against his shirt.

"Twelve...thirteen maybe?"

I glanced up to him, "You are hero."

"Nah" he said with a shrug, "I just do what's right." He kissed my forehead and held me close to him, "So you came over to cuddle."

"Came over to get away from noise" I murmured, stroking his chest.

"Noise?"

"Mama talking to woman. Loudly, and in different language. Do not think they wanted me to understand."

He stroked the back of my shoulder, "I love you, Abbey."

"I love you too" I murmured as I kissed his neck, "We alone in house you know..."

He smiled softly and put his plate on the floor, rolling on top of me and placing tender kisses on my neck. He pulled the blankets up around us and murmured, "You're warm."

"Skin hotter than yours. Thicker blood."

"Can I feel?"

I rested his hand over my heart. As my skin warmed, he felt it. I slid the towel off and nestled his body against mine. He smiled and took off his shirt, stripping down to his underwear, and he held me. I smiled, "Making first move today?"

"You're beautiful."

I moved to nestle into him and he hovered over me, "Just lay still. Let me study."

"If only you study for school way you study me."

"Your mom's the headmistress, you could be totally bombing and they'd still pass you."

I melted as his hands brushed my sides. His eyes were so warm and so full of love. I leaned up and kissed him, "Stop studying, come cuddle."

"I want every inch of you burned into my memory, Abbey" he murmured as he held me tightly, pressing my body against his. I snuggled into his neck, wrapping my arms around him in return. "I wanna see you every time I shut my eyes, just like we are now. Just in case anything changes, like it did for them."

"Silly Romulus" I whispered to him, "I never let go of you."

He didn't reply, he just touched his lips softly to mine. I melted against his body, his warmth so fulfilling, and it wasn't overheating in the slightest. We laid there, bared to each other, vulnerable to each other, and we kissed. There was no hurry in his kissing, and I liked his kissing. He kissed me intimately. Our lips brushed. He softly nipped my lower lip and I sighed against his mouth. Slowly deepening, his tongue brushed mine. I felt like a puddle. My skin tingled in a very good way. I brushed my tongue against his again and he groaned. I loved the sounds he made for me. His fingers wound in my hair, keeping our mouths together. My heart was like restless Nightmare, at a full gallop, while my fingers took their time stroking over his chest.

"You belong to me" he whispered. I would've slapped anyone else. There was even a time when I would've slapped him for that. But he was right now. Our love went from a single blade of grass in an icy forest to a whole prairie. He melted me, he loved me, he came to own my heart, and I wouldn't have changed that.

My phone went off. I sighed. He got up and grabbed it, tossing it to me.

"'Allo" I said with a sigh.

"I need you to come home, dear" Mama said. She sounded upset.

"Why?" I sat up and looked at Romulus.

I heard high heels. A door shut. And then she spoke softer, "Abbey, I want you to stay where you are. Don't come back here."

"What going on?"

"Just trust me. Stay with Romulus."

I got the gut feeling something was wrong, "Okay..."

"Be careful, Abbey."

I frowned as she hung up. Romy's arm was draped around me; he'd climbed back into bed with me during the call. I looked at him and I snuggled into his side, "I'm worried..."

"So am I. Want me to go check it out?"

I nodded.

"You heard her though. Stay here."

I nodded again and curled up in his bed. I took his shirt off the floor and slipped it on. He glanced to me and smiled, "It's okay. I'm gonna protect you."

"Not even know what you protecting me from" I murmured as I curled up in his bed.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss, "I'll be home soon."

I watched him tug on a shirt and go. Wrapped in his shirt, I couldn't help but smile. His warm scent covered me like a blanket. And then I nestled in under them, and I felt even safer.


	117. Payphone 2

_2_

Romulus walked up the path from the forest, his ears trained toward the house.

"I know things operate differently for you people out here, but the law is still the law, and this town is still in the United States. So I'm required by federal law to come out here."

Romulus walked into the barn and glanced to Nightmare. The unusually restless mare flared her nostrils at him. He reached out and rubbed her snout, "It's alright."

"Human laws apply to humans" he heard Grace say to the other female, "The majority of you refuse to acknowledge our existence. You cover it up."

"I have to wonder exactly what you believe in, governmentally."

"I was born and raised in a monarchy. I'm still under the impression if you give many stupid people power, they'll cause what they've caused here. I was a loyalist during the revolution, you know."

Romulus just grinned; he loved his future mother-in-law more and more every day.

"This is America, Miss Bloodgood. And the majority of the people here are here illegally."

"There were no legalities in place for monster immigration. Your government refuses to see us as people, just because you decided to put a vampire in a mental institution doesn't mean your laws apply to us."

"Would you have rathered he go free?"

"Yes, I would, so someone could've decapitated him in the street."

Romulus scaled the familiar climb to Abbey's window and slid inside. He glanced around and grabbed her suitcase out of the underside of the bed, tossed it on top of it, and began to pack it. Drawers were emptied into it without second thought. Her possessions, her diary, everything she held dear went in first. Clothes were replaceable. For someone who'd never run before, he knew how to do it. He tossed in some of her favorite clothes, her toothbrush, the things she wouldn't be happy to leave behind. He knew her well enough for that. And by the time he was done, both of her suitcases were packed and the room was next to bare. He heard footsteps and casual chitchat and climbed back out the way he'd come.

He heard the exhale as he cut back through the stable, "Thank you, Romulus."

...

I felt Romulus's eager kisses as he woke me up. I blushed and rolled toward him, my smile covered by his mouth on mine. I gently pushed him back, "What are you doing? Give me minute to wake up."

"We don't have a minute" he half-growled, "You're gonna have to be in hiding here."

"Hide?" I murmured against his lips as he kissed me hungrily. His hand slid under the shirt and between my legs. I pushed him back and edged off the bed, "Romy, give me a minute!"

He grinned, "We have the house to ourselves, baby. And you're staying. So I wanna make my bed, your bed."

I went into the bathroom and washed up before I came back to him, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Romulus, speak slowly and directly and tell me what the hell is going on."

He grinned, "Some government chick is looking for you. So, I'm taking your mom's advice. We're gonna live together a while. And you and me are gonna be all locked up in this nice, cozy little den..." He moved closer and tugged me onto his lap, "and we're gonna make love all day and all night..."

I pushed him back, "Is Mama okay?"

"They do things differently here, Abbey. She's fine. They can't screw with her." He sensed my worry and stroked his fingers along my spine, "It's gonna be okay."

"Will your mama know? And little ones?"

"Mom, yeah. Them? No." He laid me down in bed and crawled on top of me, "Can we celebrate living together now?"

I melted under his tender touch, "You such a normal boy..."

He kissed my neck, "I promise you, Abbey Bominable, I'm gonna defend you with my life. We're gonna be together forever."

I looped my arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly, "Thank you, Romy."

...

"What the hell are we supposed to do, succeed from the US? We're two streets of people, Vladimir, we're fucked. And I'm not about to tear up roots and move to Romania to get rid of this little problem."

""I'll handle it" he said.

"Well, we have a lot more to handle than that" Clawrk said. Vladimir's head snapped up as he regarded the dirty werewolf perched on his desk, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Grace came to you with her problem, it's about time you hear mine. My pack found Farnum's circus. It's been shut down since he went on the seas. There were twelve people alive when we found them. Three of them died already. There are whole families that need places to stay."

"They know they can join us, correct?"

"It's not like they just have spare cash, Vlad. They need someone to get them back on their feet."

"Let them recuperate and tell me who's left."

Clawrk stood up, "You expect more deaths."

"When one liberates prisoners, many die just seeing their own freedom again. They lived to be liberated and found they had reached the limits of their faith. Others fight to go on and die in the struggle. The remaining survive."

"There are three adults, a couple teenagers and the rest are kids, Vlad, five and under. Some of them have been there for their entire lives."

"So help them, Clawrk. You're the alpha, I'm the businessman."

"With the humans breathing down our necks?" Grace asked, "They wanna take my daughter, Vlad. If they wanted to do it to yours..."

"I told you, I will take care of it. The records of all of this have been mysteriously lost, anyway. People vanish every day, and others will learn not to look into it."

"I can't believe this" she whispered, "You're a king, but you're still a sadistic bastard."

"I'm not my daughter, Grace. If you want mercy and sympathy, go to her, not to me. Gods have mercy, I don't."

...

We lay together while the sun set and he stroked my stomach softly, his claws tickling my skin. I smiled and laid on his arm.

"We can run away together if you want" he murmured, kissing my neck, "Being a fugitive with you might be fun."

I yawned, "Not want to go anywhere. Maybe spend year hiding in closet?"

He chuckled and stroked my stomach, "You know, if you get pregnant, they can't legally get you out of the country. Cause your kids will be American citizens."

I glanced at him, "Mm, so you do have hidden agenda."

"I can't get it out of my head. When I put a real ring on your finger, I want that to be it. I wanna be...son of a bitch don't tell me I'm that stupid."

"Romy" I murmured, tugging him back before he could get up, "Tell me first."

"I'll marry you. And when we're married, they can't do anything. Marriage isn't just keeping you here, Abbey, it's emancipation."

I wracked my brain for the meaning of the word and came up with little, "But I'm not slave..."

"You're thinking Lincoln. Emancipation means you cut ties from your parents. Holy shit, we can get emancipated! I'm eighteen, I have a steady job, I can support you, we have a place to live...all we need is the paper, and anybody can write that up."

I stroked his hands and frowned, "Romy..."

"Look at Clawd and Lala. They had a tiny wedding nobody knew about and then they got married again. We can do that. We can elope and we can worry about the rings and tradition later. Abbey...we need this. The legal part will be official, but you can still have your pretty wedding...if you want it."

I looked at him, "Your country so difficult. In homeland, you say words, kiss bride, that it. No paper, just love. Baby. Committment."

"Yeah well, people tend to fuck people over a little too much here. Land of the free, home of the brave, resident greed and stupidity..."

I sat up and let him let go. He got up to get dressed and I curled up under the blanket, "So what does that mean? We go now to get married and be married, but have wedding later?"

"Basically, yeah" he said.

I got up. I opened my suitcase and I took out the white box at the top, thanking god he brought it for me. He looked at me and watched as I took it into the bathroom, along with my makeup bag.

"Abbey?"

"Going to do this right, now and later."

I washed up. I did my hair and I did my makeup, and I changed into something more appropriate. In my homeland, a woman married once, and they married either for politics or for love. I supposed I was both. My mother's dress was gone, but this one was more special. I closed the ties tightly and each pearl button before I admired myself in the mirror.

Gauzy white lace draped over my legs, covering silk like snowflakes. The top was partly a corset, but it was pretty, and the ruffled, silk shoulders slid off of mine. Then I stepped out to see him and took a pair of shoes from my bag.

"Wow" he whispered.

"It was my great aunt's wedding dress. She marry Great Uncle Frostovitch in crystal palace."

"Wow" he murmured again. I smiled at him. Black jeans, a white shirt and his nice shoes, the shirt covered by his leather jacket. His dog tags were peeking out. I couldn't help but smile as I put my hand in his, "We go get married now?"

Somehow, my heart swelled. He talked about being a fugitive with me; little did he know. What I was doing went against my old ways and probably my new ways too. But when his hand tightly grasped mine, I was sure of what I was doing too.

"We're going to go get married right now."

_A/N- Okay, I just realized how I screw up sometimes XD You guys know what I mean gramatically right? Cause I never look back when I write these things so forgive me. Like seriously, forgive me. I feel like a dolt right now. Anyway, this isn't all for today! I just decided to post these two first so they could get some reads! _


	118. Payphone 3

_3_

_A/N: Fun fact- the reason the story's called Payphone is because I sat there and listened to the song of the same name by Maroon 5 this morning and started thinking of stories to go with it. Well...yeah that didn't work out so well XD None of them had real endings. So, I went on with this. Haha. Enjoy!_

We were standing in the room in the very courthouse Valentine had been sentenced in. We had the very same judge, and he'd already signed off on the paper. We were officially married...but we still went through with this part.

"Do you, Romulus Moon, take Abbey Bominable to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?"

My heart was racing in the best possible way. It was a fairy tale, if fairy tales weren't crap. Nobody ever got a happy ending...I was.

"I do" he whispered as he held me. It was the most intimate embrace we had ever been in with another person close.

"And do you, Abbey Bominable, take Romulus Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I whispered. I touched his cheek and he nuzzled my hand, kissing my palm.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

There was something new in my heart...the freedom of a kiss. This kiss was different than the rest. We'd _run away_ together, we'd _gotten married in secret,_ and now we were really, totally, truly and completely _free_.

We kissed for a very long time.

...

"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, no one will know" he sang playfully as he picked me up, carrying me inside.

"Romulus, where have you been?" his mother asked. He laughed, set me on the stairs and produced the paper.

"Getting married, Ma."

Her eyes got to the size of silver dollars. Emily peeked up at me from behind her, "Abbey, you look like a princess!"

"What...when...?"

"We're old enough, Ma" Romy said, "I'm eighteen, legally, you can't stop me. She's seventeen, and the Headless Headmistress wouldn't have a problem with it."

"I'd like to bet she wouldn't!"

"There's nothing you can do now" he said with a grin.

"I can have that annulled! That's...how wouldn't you tell me?"

He smiled, "Mom, do you really think you have the balls for that? I know you're shocked, but I also know you love me." He kissed her cheek and she started crying. I blushed. Both of the twins looked at me and smiled.

"Mrs. Moon?" I murmured.

"Oh god Abbey, just call me Mom!" she wailed and hugged me.

I blushed and hugged her back, "Can I stay for while?"

"Oh of course...I can't believe I missed it..."

"Mom, I didn't even get her an engagement ring yet. You didn't miss anything." He looked at me and I melted, blushing as warm as I could feel. "I'm gonna give Abbey the wedding she deserves."

"You're damn right you are! And...before the wedding..." his mother sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I might just loan you the money to get her a ring now."

He grinned, "Thanks mom."

"But you need to pay me back."

"Yeah, I will." He grinned at me and I smiled back. Unfortunately, our fairy tale couldn't just end there. In that moment, the knot in my stomach returned and I grasped his hand. I was absolutely dying to have that happily ever after before anything else could go wrong.

...

When I returned home, Mama was in tears. Romy had the paper, but what mattered was on my finger for the world to see. An engagement ring, a blue moonstone, set with white gold and ice crystals around the outside. And my plain but beautiful gold wedding band; because who wanted simple things anymore?

"Oh Abbey, I'm so proud of you" she whispered.

"We want to get married on Halloween, if that's okay Mama...Halloween at midnight."

"That would be lovely, dear" she whispered, "And all the time to put together a wedding."

I walked in and carried my bags upstairs. Not long after, I heard a car and loud talking. But I set my bags in my closet and I started a bath instead, getting ready like I saw married girls in the movies do. I slipped on my silky blue robe and put my dirty laundry in the hamper. And while I saved the rest of my unpacking for later, I put my new picture of Romy and me on the dresser. In front of his house, we were wrapped in each other's arms, the words Just Married in window-marker on the back window of the truck.

"Abbey?" a human in a girl's version of a suit asked from the doorway. She was out of breath.

I smirked, "Who want to know?"

"I'm with child services, and-"

"Then you confused. Obviously not child."

"Abbey, honey, you're under eighteen, that puts you in my jurisdiction-"

I turned to her and I held up my left hand, letting the rings catch the light, "And as husband say, you've been owned. Married, boyfriend more than boyfriend now, and I'm out of everybody's control. Don't let door hit you in flat American ass on way out."

Mama was trying not to grin as she stood in the doorway, "I tried to tell you..."

"Has this been...? If I find out this is a fake marriage set up by some teenager-"

"Husband have paper" I snapped, "And Abbey have husband." I looked at her hand, "Wonder why you don't?" It came out harsh and sarcastic, dripping with every bit of venom I could lace it with.

"I won't have you talk to me that way, young lady."

"Young, yes. Lady? Abbey is Abbey, nothing lady about me but body. Now get the fuck out of my room."

It was the most American I ever sounded. I was not about to be treated like a child by some human not even ten years older than me. I growled like a dog, and I stalked around the bed. Regardless, she left my room willingly. I waited until she was out of earshot to look at my mother.

"I'm proud of you" she murmured, "But try not to intimidate people, Abbey. You're better than that."

"I'm good enough for Romulus. That all I need to be." I kissed her cheek, "We have vodka shots later, celebrate."

She looked at me and shook her head, "Abbey, at least tell me you've taken what I said into consideration."

"What you say?" I asked as I took my bathroom stuff out of my bag and took it into the bathroom with me.

"Never mind. Go relax, you're home now."

I shut the door and dug out my bubble bath, pouring in a generous lot before disrobing and putting the robe on the back of the door. I climbed in and let the warm water be a blessing. My crystal laid on the counter beside the rings. They were both too precious to get wet. My hand felt bare without them, and I knew it was a good sign.

After a long, relaxing bath, I came back out and started unpacking. When I'd finished, I turned to the desk and I noticed a box sitting there. I picked it up, looked at its contents, and then called out, "Mama, why thermometer on desk!"

I actually heard her from the living room, "Oh Jesus."

**MH**


	119. Take Back

**Take Back**

Rocco and Luken were out perfecting their sports skills. Nefera had taken Adam and Isis shopping. As usual, Cleo knew what was coming, and as usual, she wished it wouldn't happen. Her father would be expecting her in the throne room-why a former pharaoh still needed a throne was beyond her-and she would have no answer for his impending questions. She felt blessed to have Isis in the first place, to have Rocco take her after Deuce had left her...not even Manu would be allowed to know this time. She got up. Her chest felt tight; but the gods might've been merciful if she went to him instead of the other way around. Her father's continued belief in their old tradition had made her the unfortunate recipient of most of the blame and the scorn. She swallowed thickly as she walked down the stairs and into the throne room, trying to keep a straight face, "You wanted to see me, Daddy?"

Ram de Nile was not a merciful man, and the gods had not decided to be kind to Cleo today, either. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the liquor bottle on the throne beside him.

"Come here" he thundered, "Don't back away. What kind of a daughter did I raise?"

She held her head up, even though she was scared, and she went toward him. She knelt out of respect.

"Your sister's provided me with two male heirs. When can I expect yours?"

"When we can have one, Daddy" she murmured.

"Cleo, your sister has had no trouble conceiving. How is it possible you haven't yet?"

"Because I just haven't!" she snapped, "I'm still in high school! What if I don't want to get pregnant again until I graduate?"

She was stubborn. Headstrong. Beautiful like her sister and her mother. It was the latter reason why Ram backhanded her. She cradled her face, a soft sob coming from between her lips.

"Watch your tone, Cleo."

She looked to the floor and sobbed, "I do everything you ask of me...I exceed your expectations and it's never enough...w-what did I do wrong that makes you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, Cleo. I resent that your mother had to die for you to be born."

She wrenched away from his outreached hand and sobbed, "That wasn't my fault! It was yours!"

He rose and grasped her by the back of her dress, pushing her onto the step in front of his throne. Her eyes widened. She felt a whip lash her back and she cried out, burying her face in her hands. The strikes were swift and hard, leaving deep lash marks in her back. Blood streamed from the fresh slices as if her body wept for mercy. He took a fistful of her hair and she cried out as she received a hard swat to her backside with something solid and stone. Her knees buckled and her elbows only barely held her up as she curled into herself, her mascara tracing black lines down her tanned face, her dress held up only by her arm across her chest.

"If you can't provide me with what I need, Cleo, you will be useless to me."

She wanted to snap that she felt as if she already was. He left the room and she laid down, curling into herself. She knew it could've been worse; the gods were merciful to her. Still, she laid in place and cried out her swirling emotions.

There was a soft, cold touch. She jolted awake with fear, realizing she'd fallen into a light sleep in place.

"Oh Cleo" Gory breathed, touching the fresh blood.

Cleo bit her lower lip, at a loss for words. A part of her was delighted; she hadn't bled anywhere. Manu wouldn't know. Gory offered her hand and helped Cleo to her feet.

"Please, don't mention this to anyone..."

Gory's touch was gentle as she sat with Cleo on the edge of her gilded bathtub. She took the waiting washcloth and ran it under the faucet, stroking the warmth of the wet rag across her friend's back.

"You can feed, if you want to" she whispered.

"It wouldn't be fair to you" she whispered, leaning in and stroking Cleo's hair to the side, "I prefer my victims to be willing...and enjoying it." She stroked the cuts clean before rising to get the antiseptic and bandages, "Dress off babe."

"I'm sorry you had to see this..."

"Don't be sorry." She gently dabbed the wounds with a piece of gauze before wrapping them in fresh bandages. "Does the prick do this often?"

She shook her head.

Gory fixed her hair for her and wrapped her in her arms, "Cleo, I know you're a princess and all, but you don't need this shit. At least tell me you'll tell Nefera."

The bandages were tight against her bra. Cleo didn't know if it was that or her shame that restricted her breathing, so she nodded.

Supported by the female vampire, she shuffled into her room and laid down, trusting her enough to sleep in her presence.

...

"Cleo? Ghoulia's here to see you" Nefera murmured as she walked in with Adam on one hip and Isis on the other. Cleo was tucked in under her blanket and Isis squirmed to be placed in her mother's arms. Cleo blinked and sleepily half-smiled, "Hey princess. How'd it go?"

"She's spoiled, just like you" Nefera murmured as she placed Isis in her mother's arms. She snuggled in and fell fast asleep. Cleo held her close and rolled over with a yawn, "Sorry. I decided to spend today in bed."

"Well, you need it. Between this one and Rocco I don't know how you get any sleep."

Ghoulia shuffled close and waved.

"Hey Ghoules" Cleo said with a smile, sitting up. Nefera noticed the hint of white bandage peeking out from under Cleo's pajamas, but said nothing.

"You guys yell if you need anything, okay?" she murmured.

"Can't yell around Isis, but thanks" Cleo said with a wider smile.

Supporting her son on her hip, Nefera went to her room to put him down to sleep. He wriggled in his crib, settling in among the stuffed animals, and quickly fell asleep. Her hand rested on his rising and falling chest.

"I never got to have my baby, you know. He died while he was still growing in my tummy. So I'm sure the baby I was supposed to have is you."

The soothing thrum of his heart against her hand gave her courage. She kissed his forehead softly and left him to nap. Her father's bedroom was all the way across the palace-mansion, but she went with growing fire building in her heart.

"How could you?" she asked from the doorway.

"Nefera."

"How could you?" she repeated as she shut the door, "I know you put your hands on her and I wanna know why."

Ramses sighed and patted the bed beside him, "Come, sit with me like you did when you were little."

"I want an answer, not an evasion!"

"Cleo is useless to me. She can't do anything correctly-"

"She's doing the best she can!" Nefera shouted, "She died a fifteen year old girl! She went through too much! She was _two months_ away from being sixteen! _Two months!_"

"Age had nothing to do with this-"

"Yes it does! She's still a teenage girl! She didn't get a real life until now, Dad, she finally got a boyfriend, she finally had everything going for her! You put me through school here and you watched me grow up, you let me grow up without help, but you just can't do that for her!"

"She was not supposed to be born. You were supposed to have a brother-"

"Well I have Cleo! And you know what, I love Cleo! She might be a royal pain in my ass sometimes, but she's my little sister! And you're an evil old man, getting even more senile with every goddamn day! This isn't five thousand years ago! I was actually happy to move back and I'm actually happy to be home, and if you lay your hands on my sister one more time-"

He struck her hard. She wasn't Cleo; she fought back. She hit back, and she snapped, "If you touch her again, and so help me god if you ever touch her in an inappropriate way, I will kill you. And I will enjoy it."

"You're my princess, Nefera. My treasure-"

"I am a five-fucking-thousand year old woman with a boyfriend and a child. Oh, guess what, that's also Cleo. The difference between her and I is that I've had a few extra years of experience in my life. And I won't let you take that away from her. So I repeat, you ever hurt my baby sister again, and I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

She turned and stormed out, going back across the mansion just as the boys were coming up the stairs.

"Sorry Nef, there was a game and we went to grab dinner afterward-"

"Rocco, please go check on my sister" Nefera said as she descended the stairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My father."

She rounded the corner into the kitchen and she removed his scotch bottle from the cabinet. Taking the spice grinder, she took a handful of bay leaves and ground them into a fine powder before sprinkling it into the drink. She rinsed out the spice grinder, put the cap back on the bottle and swirled it around. With a small smile, she watched it dissolve.

"For what it's worth, it's a good plan. It'll never work" Luken said, leaning on the door.

"For what it's worth, my love...trust my judgement from now on, because eventually, it will."

**MH**


	120. The Dangerous Breed

_Okay, so I decided to use my creative outlet to teach people something about BSL. BSL is short for Breed Specific Legislation- basically, the outlawing of having pitbulls as dogs because they're a "dangerous breed". What people don't realize is that it's the owners that screw up the dogs, they're not born that way. So, in order to get some education out there (when don't I try to educate you guys on the wrongs of politics?) I decided to write this. It felt right._

**The Dangerous Breed**

My dad would've been pissed. Uncle Vlad probably would've had a freak fit. But this was my house and my family, and Olivia hadn't told my father a word about it.

The dog at my side was skittish and whimpering. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. I stopped on the porch with her and knelt beside her, wrapping her up in my arms, "Shh...it's alright my little love. You're okay. You're safe here, you're home."

She had been a fighting dog, even when her former owner saw she was visibly pregnant. The owner didn't know how it happened and probably would've bred the babies to fight too. Part of me wondered if this poor, sweet dog and I were in the same boat. Bred to fight against our wills, terrified of everything in our lives because of it.

"You're gonna have your babies in a safe place, okay baby girl?" I soothed her, rubbing her full tummy, "Mama Lala's got you. You're safe."

She'd taken to me off the bat, but she was scared being here. My poor little pitbull. Nobody wanted her because of her breed, but nobody took the time to know her. When she finally calmed down and stopped shaking, I got up and unlocked the door.

"Come on Leila baby, come here."

"Another dog?" Marie asked over the couch. Leila trotted in and beelined for the kids. Marie's eyes widened, but Luna squealed, "Doggie!"

"Luna-!"

Running over and dropping down next to her, Luna snuggled into Leila's side. She sat there, big and still, and panted. When CJ crawled over, she leaned down and started licking his face. He squealed and rolled on his back, giggling. She pawed his hand, and he stuck his tongue out for a doggie kiss. I made a face, "CJ, girls are supposed to be gross to you still."

Luc stroked her back and snuggled into her too, "Can we keep her Mama? She likes all of us."

"Of course we can" I replied, "I brought her home to stay."

Marie looked at me, "Lala..."

"I don't care what breed she is, I don't care what her past is, her future is here with us."

Leila had moved from CJ to Luc and was licking his face like he was her puppy. He squealed and wiped his face, but not fast enough for her to stop replacing the slobber he wiped off. Luna ran her doll brush through Leila's light coat, "She's so pretty...yes you are, yes you are..."

"So what're you gonna tell Clawd?" Marie asked over the back of the couch.

"I'm not going to tell him anything. By the time he gets back, he'll be tired. He'll sit down and this love-bug will hop up on his lap, he'll be sold in two minutes."

"Good luck with that" she teased.

"I don't need good luck. I have a softy for a husband."

...

Leila was at my feet receiving table scraps while the babies ate and I stood at the counter with my plate, fixing Clawd's as I went.

"Atta girl" I murmured as she started drinking out of the water bowl I put down in front of her.

The door opened and closed and I smiled, downing the last green bean and wiping my mouth as I grabbed Clawd his food and went to butter him up to our newest family member, who would no doubt be wanting to share his dinner.

"Hey babe, I'm home" he called in. I heard him taking off his shoes and came out, putting his dinner down on the coffee table. He raised a brow. I came over and slid my arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly, "Hey sexy. Wanna watch the game tonight?"

He touched my forehead, "Have you been out in the heat today?"

I giggled, "Well, I was out for a little while, and-"

I was interrupted by low growls. Leila was staring at Clawd, teeth bared, growling with absolute malice. Clawd raised a brow.

"Baby, it's okay" I murmured, walking over to her, "It's just Clawd."

Her ears flattened against her head and she kept growling. When I held out my hand, she shied away from it. I sat down on the floor and brought her onto my lap, "Leila, it's okay." She shook under my hands.

"Hey baby girl" Clawd murmured soothingly, coming to sit by me, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

He touched her head. She bit his hand. He rolled his eyes, "You're gonna have to do better than that, my brothers bite harder." He continued stroking her head, the bite healing before she ever really let go. He sat there patiently and cradled her head, rubbing her shoulders and her paws and her ears, and after a long time of petting, she stopped shaking and started to sniff his hands.

"Come here big girl" he said, lifting her up and setting her on his lap. She started to lick his palms in apology. "Don't need to be sorry. Just need somebody to love, huh?"

If a dog could nod, she would've. She settled in on his lap and I smiled.

"Well I guess I better make up the couch."

"Why?" he murmured as he stroked her head.

"Looks like I just got kicked out of bed."

...

As I put CJ, Luc and Luna to bed, she was right there, peeking in the bars of each crib after I'd tucked them in. CJ giggled and watched her with his big gold eyes. When they were all tucked in, I grabbed a spare blanket and spread it on the floor with one of the long pillows from the guest bedroom.

"You can stay in here if you like, Leila" I murmured to her. I left the door open for her to pass between this room and ours.

Clawd was already in bed in his sweatpants, half asleep on his pillow. I crawled into bed beside him and kissed him lovingly, "I adore you, Clawd. My big strong Wolfman..."

He let out a soft grunt of approval, his hand stroking over my arm. Just before he could lean in to kiss me, Leila climbed up on the bed and settled her stomach in between both of our legs. Clawd chuckled, "See babe? You didn't get kicked out of bed. It's big enough for all three of us."

I just shook my head and stroked her back with my toes, "Silly baby girl."

"Both of ya" he muttered, his arms wrapping tightly around me. I smiled, yawned, and nestled in against him.

...

The first night gave way to many others like that. Leila had her bed in our room, just like Count Fabulous, while Rockseena considered her new companion a practical sister. Though I couldn't help but giggle at that; a pitbull and a gargoyle bulldog being siblings were too cute. Then, about two and a half weeks after we got her, there was a shout in the middle of the night.

"Mama!" Luna wailed, "Mama!"

I woke up and got out of bed, rubbing my eyes, "Lulu?"

Luc and Luna were up, watching Leila, "Mama, something's wrong!"

I knelt down next to her, rubbing her side. She panted and whined and I put the pillow under her head, "I know the feeling baby. I know the feeling."

"What's wrong?" Clawd muttered groggily from the door.

"The puppies are coming" I murmured, rubbing her side slowly.

Clawd smiled as he knelt by me, "Trust me today baby girl?"

She panted and closed her eyes under his touch. He rubbed her back, and we just knelt beside her, helping her through as best we could. All in all, there were five puppies. Two black ones, one brown, and two black and brown. The little brown one-Butterscotch-we decided to keep.

"I refuse to let these puppies out of my sight until I know who they're going to and have run a background check on them, Clawd" I reminded him as Leila's head sat on my lap.

"Yes dear" he murmured, stroking the backs of the nursing pups.

Luc and Luna had both fallen back to sleep after the pups had been born, but I just couldn't. Livvy told me about this shy, fearful, man-hating dog who didn't trust anyone. She told me she would be killed, but that she was pregnant, and didn't want her because of her breed and Grayson being little. My heart had instantly ached for my unwanted little pup, and _six lives_ had been saved because of me. I was tempted to keep them all.

"What's on your mind?" Clawd murmured, rubbing my thigh.

"We saved them all" I whispered. "You did as much as I did, you let them stay."

"You think I'd deny you anything? You have your reasons. I trust your judgement."

"Would you have saved them if I didn't do anything?"

He looked at me, "La, a dog is a dog. I'm a dog, and you married me."

I smiled.

"Do you think I'd let my little sister from another mother over here get lethal injection for nothing?"

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love you Clawd."

He scooped me up and set me on his lap, "I think...we might have to try for more cubs."

"You can make anything sexual, can't you?" I murmured, playfully pushing him away.

"I won't deny you anything babe" he teased, "So don't deny me."

I watched Leila sleeping with her pups, and our cubs sleeping in their beds. I flicked off the light and motioned to his glowing eyes, "Did I say I was?"

He could see in the dark as well as me; he followed me back to bed, and tonight, we shut the door.

**MH**


	121. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

It wasn't the first morning that Kate woke up to a warm arm draped over her stomach, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. For some sick, twisted reason, she wanted to get payback for all the pain Val caused her. There was no better payback then the boy in her bed, at least, not to her.

Andy was snoring softly. She turned over and smiled at him, cuddling into his chest and caressing his skin. Andy was warm where Val wasn't; he was gentle and he was loving, and she felt like she was on top of the world with him. She had begun to feel like more of her old self, even though she knew Valentine had changed her. She knew, as she curled into the boy at her side, that she would never be the same. Not after all the shit he put her through. Suddenly, she realized, that was what their people went to war over. How many wolf girls had been bound to cruel masters like Valentine? Killed by vampires like Valentine? Interspecies breeding was a new thing, but the idea of sexual slavery had been around longer than the difference between werewolves and vampires had ever really been recognized.

"Morning" he murmured as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. His hand ran across her back, making her melt. Andy was affectionate; he loved to touch her. He loved to kiss her and hold onto her, and she loved to be snuggled so affectionately like he did.

"Morning sexy" she teased, giggling softly. It was next to impossible for a werewolf to cheat on their mate, somehow she was doing it. Maybe...she hadn't mated herself to him as deeply as she'd thought. Maybe biology got overridden by truth and instinct. Andy kissed her neck and pulled her on top of him. She giggled and leaned in, capturing his lips in a hot kiss. He groaned, "God...you're gonna kill me..."

"Sounds like a great way to go" she purred, running her clawed hands over his chest.

He growled as he kissed her, flipping her onto her back. Their kissing grew in heat until he drew back, growling even louder, "Sorry...not right now, alright?"

She smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck, "Okay babe."

He blushed, "Sorry. It's just really hard to control myself with you."

"So don't" she purred, kissing his jaw, "I'm a wolf, Andy. I'm made to take it rough."

He groaned and stroked her hair, "Kate..."

"Andy" she breathed.

Just before they could kiss, Valeria cried. Andy blushed even brighter and Kate giggled as she crawled out of bed and put on his shirt, "I'll be back."

A spark lit his eyes as he watched her saunter out, her hips swishing. His shirt enveloped her like a dress, but still she made it beautiful. He sat there and he grinned like a moron as he watched her go into the nursery.

"So you feel like you won the fuckin' lottery, huh?"

He jumped, glancing over at the wolf boy leaning in the doorway.

"Uh...did you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Overall, yeah. Getting lucky like you, Operetta and I didn't exactly get there yet."

"But...you spent the night..?"

"Andy, man, watch your back. That girl's liable to break you in half."

He blushed as Darren walked off to his waking mate-to-be.

...

"Mrs. Stine?" Colton asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Though I promise, Primrose, Granite and the twins are in perfect health. Gargoyles and werewolves are strong, I suppose that's why you've endured so well."

The teenage boy in question got off the step and walked over to the waterfall. Powered entirely by its own generator, it was the closest thing to the ones on the Canadian border. He growled to himself, wondering just how long it would take to drown if he decided to jump in. He climbed up on the edge and looked back. Colt had Prim. He had twins of his own. His father had taken no time replacing his mother, now he would be able to do the same.

"_Non_! _Ne sautez pas_!"

He turned and looked at the source of the voice, "What?"

A pink-haired gargoyle girl fluttered down off the roof of a nearby house, "I said, do not jump."

His eyes took in her iron-and-glass patterned clothes before he jumped down onto the grass. She relaxed. He smirked, "You've got a hell of a chip on your shoulder there superhero."

She quirked her head, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Bossing people around in yards that aren't yours."

"You would sink like a rock."

"I am a rock" he said with a laugh.

She blushed. He smiled, "Granite."

"Rochelle" she murmured.

"Oh, so now you're shy" he teased.

"Non..." she said with light pinkness on her cheeks.

"Either you're shy or you like me" he teased even more, giving her a chin a soft nudge with his fingertips.

She squeaked and proceeded to fly away. He busted into thunderous laughter, watching the shy female gargoyle go and grinning widely. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her, just probably the first time she'd realized he had. He remembered walking into Viveka's house and glancing over, noticing that he'd caught her eye. She looked away shyly and he'd gone inside. He hadn't smiled, but they'd noticed each other. Noticing had been enough.

...

"Oh great" Grace muttered as her car began to make a sharp grinding noise.

Abbey perked up, "Is sound Romulus's car makes when he pump clutch."

"I can't drive stick" Grace said a bit louder.

Abbey quirked her head, "So it bad sound then?"

As she pulled into the nearest parking lot, the engine abruptly cut. "Shit" Grace muttered.

Abbey cracked a smile, "Is not bad."

"Will you go inside and ask someone to call for a tow truck?"

Abbey noticed some of the muscular bikers walking inside the bar and tossed her magazine back on the seat, "Okay."

Grace looked over her shoulder and noticed, "Oh lord."

Abbey walked inside the bar and earned whistles from the males inside. All attentions went to her. She blushed and went up to the bar, "'Allo?"

The bartender glanced her over, "Little young to be here, aren't you?"

"Problem with car" she said, not even being able to finish before more than a few guys offered their help.

A gentle hand rested on her back, "I'd suggest you go wait back outside, Missy. You don't need the kind of attention these guys are gonna give you."

"Something wrong with car, need tow or...something" she said, glancing at the source of the voice; a young man with shaggy blond hair. A young, beautiful, dark-haired woman carrying a small child came up beside him.

"I'll tell you what, honey" the woman said, cutting her husband off, "We'll take a look at the car, and if Mitchell can't fix it we'll call somebody for you."

"Thanks" she grinned, following them out.

"Abbey-" Grace called, noticing the people.

The young woman smiled, "I'm Ruby. This is Mitchell, Abbey said something about you having car trouble?"

Grace nodded and led her to the car, but not before Ruby turned to Abbey and asked, "Conner's little and light, would you mind holding him while we take a look?"

"Not at all" she said, taking the tiny boy into her arms. Instantly, she grinned and snuggled the baby boy, "Hello Conner."

He blushed and snuggled into her neck with a giggle.

"Pretty boy" she cooed to him, rocking him while his parents examined the motorized parts under the hood. Grace watched her as she walked around the parking lot, cuddling the little boy and rubbing his back, "With eyes like sky and hair like night."

He whined as he snuggled into her neck, "Feel good..."

"Tiny baby in hot room, cold skin must feel good..."

He smiled and snuggled her, "Soft like teddy bear."

"Full of unconditional love like baby mammoth" she whispered.

He grinned; he seemed to understand her every analogy. For a moment, Grace realized Abbey was just like a child. She crossed her arms across her chest with worry.

"I like you, Abbey" he murmured, snuggling her neck.

"Like you too, Conner. Wish I had baby like you."

"I love my mama, but I could share with you."

She giggled and stroked his hair, "Oh baby Conner, Abbey love you already."

He sat up and gave her a smooch on the lips, "You talk funny. I like it. You're cushy, and you cuddle nice."

"You talk funny!" she said, tickling his tummy, "You warm and silly too."

"All fixed" Ruby said, shutting the hood. She glanced to Abbey and smiled, "I was about her age when I got pregnant, it's not that bad. Not when the baby has the right father. Some girls are just cut out for it."

"She's still too young..." Grace said, her eyes also on her daughter.

"She'll always be too young to you. You're her mother, even I can see that. From what I see, I think she'll be good at it."

"You're a wolf" Grace murmured.

"You'd be surprised." Ruby beamed and went to Abbey, taking her son and giving her short-lived friend a tight squeeze.

"Bye Abbey!" Conner called, "Come find me again!"

Ruby laughed, "Look us up sometime if you're out around Atlantic City, okay? The name's Ruby Hound, you wouldn't miss us!"

Abbey grinned, "Take good care of puppy, Conner."

He nodded furiously, "Bye Abbey!"

"Bye baby wolfy!"

Grace went to the driver's seat of the car and let Abbey watch them go. She climbed in after a moment and her lower lip began to tremble.

"What's wrong dear?" Grace murmured.

Abbey shook her head, "Is not fair."

"What isn't fair?"

Abbey began to cry, turning her face away, "I have ears, okay? I can hear just fine. Am not too young, you only think so because I'm not...trying like everybody else...Want to keep the way I talk, okay? Want to keep wearing fur and being Abbey. Just because I not act like them not mean I'm not same as them."

"Abbey, that's not what I mean at all. It's just, to me...you're still young and you still have all this time ahead of you. But I'd kid myself if I didn't know you weren't going to have all of this for you before I thought you were ready anyway."

"Am ready now."

"It's not like that at all, you know. You have so much to deal with when you have kids-"

"Took Health before, Mama, I get point."

"I just want you to keep your options open, Abbey."

"Were you happy when I married Romy?"

"I would've been happier if it had been under better circumstances."

She took the magazine and folded it in her lap. Her violet eyes focused out the window at the blurring trees and the darkening landscape.

"Abbey...you know I want you to be happy. I just wish you didn't grow up so fast."

"Can't be little forever" she half-whispered, "Don't have forever, either. You going to outlive me, Mama. Am sorry if truth hurt, but truth is truth. Not have forever, only few centuries."

Grace nodded and reached over the console, "Then let's not argue."

"I want to have baby with Romulus and start life. Came here for new life and intend to build one." She squeezed her mother's hand and glanced to her, "No matter what I say, I love you Mama."

"A child is supposed to outlive her mother, not the other way around" Grace whispered.

Abbey grinned, "Am seventeen, Mama. Still have long time before I die. Never know what in cards."

"Do you enjoy being...mortal?"

Abbey smiled, "Half fun is not knowing. When I feel sad, sometimes I wonder how it will happen. But then, I always think, I find out someday, I have plenty of time to not think about it. Is not good to live in past or look to future, is right now that matters."

Grace smiled softly, "And right now...you want me to lay off."

"Yes. Want to have baby on own terms."

"Alright Abbey. We'll do this your way, as long as you promise me something."

Her eyes flicked to her mother, a silent nudge to continue.

"No matter what you do with your life, have no regrets. What other people think shouldn't matter. If you want something, have it."

"Well I know that" she said with a small roll of her eyes, "Taught me that long time ago Mama."

"I did?" Grace murmured, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Build school, take care of Nightmare, let me into home...Mama strong woman. Take everything she want and deal with everybody else later."

"You're a very lucky girl, Abbey" she half-murmured.

"Very lucky to have Mama like you."

**MH**


	122. Broken Pieces

**Broken Pieces**

_About a year and a half prior_

He pressed into her as they kissed, their lips locked as if they'd never see each other again. Her fingers wound tightly in his as she whispered, "Clawd..."

"It's gonna be okay" he whispered, "I promise. I promise Lala."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, her body pressed against his. The wolf inside him snapped forward as he pinned her to the lockers, wrenching her legs apart and nestling his body against hers as close as he could get. She whimpered as he placed rough, wet kisses down her neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head, tears forming in them.

"Please" she whimpered, "Right here, right now, please."

"I'll be over tonight" he whispered to her, cupping her face, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and clung to him, "I don't wanna wait that long..."

"I'll be with you before you have time to miss me."

"I miss you" she breathed against his lips, "My chest is being crushed from the inside thinking about being away from you..."

"It'll be a few hours, baby. When your dad goes out, I'll be there."

She nodded as the final bell rang and their lips pressed together once more before-sullenly-she trudged off toward home. The autumn storms had been particularly violent lately, and the unhappy part of her began to hope she would take a long walk directly onto a live wire, but by the time she entered the house, she knew that wasn't going to be the agenda. It was quiet; Uncle Vlad wasn't around to keep her father's wives in check, and her father was still asleep...

The door snapped shut and she nearly fell back onto the floor, snapping around to see Verona beside the door.

"You're late. And you smell like dog."

Her pulse quickened, "I have werewolf friends you know."

Verona slapped her across the face and she held her stinging cheek, tears rolling out of her eyes as if on command.

"Do you know what I think?" the beautiful Romanian woman asked, "I think you're bedding that dog. I think you like it too...and I think you like him."

She trembled, backing away.

"What do you think your father would do to you if he found out you were lying with dogs, hm?"

"Verona, stop" she pled, dropping back on the stairs.

"Oh no, I think I'm going to tell him that his precious little daughter has taken a lover, and just who-"

"No!" She sprang up. Verona swatted her into the wall like a fly. Her head cracked into the marble finish and she slid down, too dizzy to move correctly.

"Still under the belief you can deny your nature and be strong. It's so pathetic it's sickening."

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" she whimpered.

"He only loves you."

Tears rolled down her face as she whispered, "And he'll continue to, especially after he kills you."

"He loves me more than the other two harlots."

"You're not my mother, you bitch. You'll never hold a candle to her or me."

She was thrown again. This time she felt a rib crack. She grinned as blood bubbled up over her glossy lower lip. She felt around on top of the counter for a knife and grasped the hilt of one, backing away into the corner.

Verona laughed, "You're a pathetic excuse for a vampire, Draculaura. Why he didn't just let your mother smother you in your crib is beyond me."

She sobbed. A ripping pain tore through her torso and she collapsed, clutching herself. Blood flowed from her mouth in an uncontrollable river. It wasn't the first time her father's wives had nearly killed her, and she knew it wasn't the last, but he would've woken if he smelled her blood...

Her heart smashed; he'd left with the other two. She was alone with Verona. The physically older woman knelt beside her and smiled, "I'd break your neck to end your suffering quickly...but you deserve this."

She pushed her back. Draculaura screamed as the knife pierced her arm. The flowing blood made her stepmother's eyes redden and widen. No amount of crying or screaming would help, but she tried anyway.

...

"Draculaura" Clawd hissed as he climbed inside her bedroom window. Her scent had never entered the room. He hesitantly opened the door, sniffing, and charged down the stairs. He saw the dent in the marble, the smashed cabinet, and finally the puddle of blood.

"Lala!"

The uneven beat of her heart meant she was clinging to life, despite most of her blood being on the floor. His eyes caressed the cuts on her body, her torn clothes and her hand clamped over her side. He knelt in the blood and smoothed her hair back, "Lala..."

She gasped and sobbed, her eyes fluttering open as he moved her slightly, "No...no don't touch me...oh god it hurts...Clawd it hurts..."

"Shh" he murmured, "I need you to trust me."

"With my life" she breathed. Her eyelids drooped. He leaned over her and bit sharply into her neck. She screamed as he clamped down, practically crushing her windpipe before drawing back. A sharp surge of heat filled the bite and slowly began to spread through her body. Her already sharp senses became even sharper. Clawd cracked her rib back into place, her scream of agony nearly causing him physical pain. He took her in his arms and held her close to him, sitting in the puddle of blood with her, rocking her slowly, "I got you baby. You're safe."

"What's happening?" she rasped, her muscles tensing and twitching. She wanted to scream with the agony ripping through her body as it healed.

"Kick-starting your healing" he whispered to her.

She twitched, her heart racing. A howl of agony fell from her pale lips. He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed her wrists, "Breathe."

"It hurts!" she screamed.

"I got you" he whispered, "I got you."

She buried her face in his chest and she bawled.

...

As she stirred, she was aware that Clawd was in her bed with her. His jeans had been stripped off and lay on the floor as well as his shirt, and she had been bathed and dressed in a nightie. Her body felt weak, and yet it burned. His nose twitched and his eyes opened.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to him.

"I should be asking you that."

"Is my dad home?"

"It's three AM. I cleaned up the blood and I washed you off, brought you to bed about two hours ago."

She grasped his arm. He sat up, and she pulled him over her. Their lips locked with heat behind it that their relationship had seemed to lack before. He growled softly against her lips, groaning as her fangs brushed his tongue, "Lala..."

"You're my hero" she breathed, "Now I think you deserve to receive a reward for that."

His eyes darkened with lust. He tugged her underwear off and continued to kiss her heatedly. Her wrists were pinned to the bed as she arched against him, but she didn't mind. He kissed her fiercely before all of their clothes were shed and their bodies were joined. Her arms wound around his neck as she moaned softly, "Oh Clawd..."

He kissed her swanlike neck, caressing her curves. She arched into the slow rhythm of his thrusts and whined, "Clawd...treat me like a lady."

He grinned, "I hate it when you say that." He bit down sharply on her neck and cupped her breasts in his hands, teasing her with light touches and harsh love bites. She arched into him and cried out softly in ecstasy. The tempo of their lovemaking increased, his weight pinning her to the bed. She screamed his name, pressing their bodies together. His mouth returned to hers, kissing her fiercely and passionately. Her nails traced down his back, making him groan in pleasure.

"Clawd!" she cried, her eyes widening slightly.

He grasped her hips, digging his claws into her alabaster skin, and he buried himself inside of her. He growled softly, met with her whimpers of release. Her cool breath fanned his neck as he held her. Softly, she kissed his rapid pulse, "Clawd...I love you so deeply..."

"Shh" he whispered, "Bite me."

He released her, keeping their bodies joined as he lowered himself to her. Her half-lidded eyes shone with satisfaction and her nearly white lips brushed his, "Thank you."

He bared his neck and she kissed him again before biting down. He didn't wince; she was much too gentle for that. He held her, joined with her while she fed. She drank until the life returned to her and she grew too tired to continue.

He kissed her soft, red lips as he disconnected their bodies and wrapped her in his arms. She snuggled into him, using him for a pillow and a heater. He was more than eager to protect her, more than willing to lay everything on the line for her.

It was almost five am, he'd spent almost two hours making love to the woman of his dreams, and he didn't give a royal damn if her father walked in on them tonight or not.


	123. One Fabulously Flawed Date

**One Fabulously Flawed Date**

Jackson grinned as he waved to Clawd and Deuce, parting ways to join up with Frankie before it got too late. His enthusiasm was amplified by the lack of problems the summer held and the joy of having been able to see one of his favorite superhero movies.

"Frankie!" he said with a beaming grin as he ran up to the gazebo where she waited.

"Hey Jackson" she said with a blush, looking to the floor.

He jogged up the steps and kissed her exuberantly. She blushed even more, her arms winding around his neck as his wound around her waist. She giggled, "Wow..."

"There's more where that came from" he teased, setting her on the edge of the seat.

"Mmm...am I making out with Holt or Jackson?" she teased as he sat with her, tugging her close and wrapping her up tightly in his arms.

"Jackson" he breathed against her lips, "Holt doesn't kiss you like this, does he?"

The tender, intimate kiss he gave her made shivers run up her spine. She melted, her warm fingers trailing across her boyfriend's jaw. He placed soft kisses down to her bolts, lacing their fingers together, "I missed you."

"I missed you too" she said with a breathless giggle.

"You were on my mind all day. I think I realized just how much I love you."

She blushed, "Jackson..."

A sudden clap of thunder made her eyes widen, "Oh no! I forgot my jacket! Aww monster..."

Jackson shrugged and took his hoodie from around his waist and wrapped his girlfriend in the soft material, "Take mine. It's not a long walk home anyway."

"But, what'll you wear?"

"I'm not the one who electrocutes themselves in the rain. Don't worry about me."

She blushed as he tugged the hood up over her hair, draped his arm over her shoulders and led her down the street.

"You look nice" he said, raising his voice so it carried over the suddenly pouring rain, "Did your hair?"

She nodded and blushed, brushing her bangs out of her face, "You noticed?"

"Do I ever not?" he teased. His shirt was getting soaked through, but Frankie's eyes shyly ran over him. She paused at the corner of Radcliffe way and murmured, "It's a shorter walk to your place..."

Jackson's eyes sparkled playfully as he led her over to his house. She stepped inside and smiled, shivering slightly in the air conditioning.

"I've got it" he said, turning it off. She looked at him sheepishly, "Jackson, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be" he said with a laugh, "If there's anyone I'd want to get stuck out in the rain with, it's you."

His eyes sparkled delicately. Her heart leaped. She took off his wet jacket and handed it to him, sitting on the couch. He jogged upstairs, leaving wet footprints in his wake. For a moment, she wondered how she'd gotten so lucky as to have a boyfriend like him, or in theory, two boyfriends like him and Holt. But she could deal with that, after all this time together, she felt less and less like she was cheating on him with himself. Holt was the side of Jackson she rarely ever saw when he was himself, and Jackson was the side of Holt that she never saw when he was him. When Jackson returned, he was wearing a gray shirt and sweatpants, barefoot and somewhat sheepish. Before he could explain, she smiled. She thought he was gorgeous anyway. Holt was all style, Jackson was all comfort, and between the two of them they made something special.

He took up the spot beside her as he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you more" she murmured, curling into his side.

He smiled, draping his arm around her, "Wanna have some dinner? Watch a movie?"

"Can we watch lifetime?"

Holt might've rolled his eyes and set the role for her, but Jackson just laughed and caved, "Only if it's good."

...

The pair laid on the couch until the storm ended, Frankie's eyes growing heavy against Jackson's chest. He'd taken off his glasses hours ago and fallen into a light sleep, his warm breath fanning her hair. Normally, Frankie would've been grateful to spend the night with her boyfriend, but her parents were expecting her home. She gave him a soft kiss and left him a note on the table, being sure to tuck him in and clean up after them before she went home.

She left a soft, mint-green colored kiss mark on his cheek.

About halfway through the night, she felt a light touch. Instinct told her there was nothing to fear from it, and she snuggled back into the warm chest of the other half of her boyfriend.

"That's my girl" Holt murmured in her ear, "Get your beauty sleep, as if you don't break my heart already."

She giggled and rolled on her back, looping her arms around his neck, "Holt, what're you doing in my bedroom?"

"Kissing you" he said with a smirk as he locked lips with her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her body melted more than willingly under his touch, his hand lightly stroking her stomach. "Go back to sleep, Frankie. I want you to rest."

She rolled on her side and rested her head on his shoulder, "Stay with me."

"Always will."

...

She woke up on the tails of a dream about roller derby and giggled, snuggling into the boy at her side. True to his word, Holt was asleep right next to her. His arm fit tightly around her waist, his touch soft and loving on her skin. She smiled to herself and stroked her fingers across his arm, murmuring, "I wonder what makes your skin have that pigment..."

He snored and she giggled, her train of thought successfully broken. Her eyes traced his face, noting the similarities between him and the other half of himself.

Holt was more undoubtedly more muscular than he was when he was Jackson, but his lips were still soft and parted when he slept. She ran her fingers through his hair curiously. He rolled on his stomach and nearly tossed her on the floor. With a laugh, she got up and stroked his hair softly, "Whenever you're ready to get up, sleepyhead."

He yawned and spooned with her pillow; Frankie was unable to stop laughing until she'd shut the bathroom door.

**MH**

_A/N- Oi was today a hard day to write. Headaches make it hard to focus. ANYWAY, as the fic looks right now...I think a book four is a definite and a book 5-slash-prequel may just be in order! We'll have to see. And the special is supposed to be next Friday! But so far Monster High has said absolutely nothing! So I'm getting rather miffed...but hey, they'll tease us and tease us until we can't take any more, just like Clawd. Oops, did I say that? :3 Haha, review if you want some alone time with one of the MH boys, I'm pimpin' them out today. (Cept Clawd...cause he's mine.)_


	124. Mirror Image

**Mirror Image**

Sometimes, it was like being in love with myself. There was too little of us that was actually different. The stripes on my arm were on her opposite one, our hair colors were different...just our hair, not our fur. We looked alike, but we couldn't have been more different people.

She was curled up on the couch, the air conditioning up to fight the heat outside. I draped a blanket over her and stroked her soft black hair, walking around and kneeling beside her. She was happy here, her beautiful eyes lighting up every time she saw me. I ran my hand affectionately over her stomach.

"Beautiful girl" I murmured, kissing her cheek while she slept.

She purred softly and stirred, sitting up slightly to make room for me, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey sexy" I teased, crawling on her lap and stroking her cheek, "How're my babies?"

"Happy" Purrsephone whispered, tugging me close, "Mew...I love you so much..."

I kissed her and stroked her hair, blushing softly, "I love you too."

She grinned before rising, wrapping herself in the blanket and shuffling off upstairs. I couldn't help but grin after her. Toralei let herself in and ran over, jumping in my arms with a happy squeak.

"Well good morning to you too!" I laughed, hugging her back.

She gave me a tight hug and jumped up, "I'm too happy."

"So living with Heath isn't all horrible?" I teased.

"His mom is amazing!" she said with a laugh. "His dad likes me too. I love his family! I love his house and I love our life-!"

"You know you're not married, right?" I teased.

"One day we will be" she murmured. All of a sudden, she got sheepish and quiet, "One day, we'll get to get married and we'll have babies and he'll be a famous athlete and I don't know what I'm gonna do but it'll make us look good."

I laughed and tugged her on top of me on the couch. She squealed, her back pressed to my chest, "Hey! No homo Mews!"

I bit her ear. She squirmed, "Purrsephone! Your twin is molesting me!"

Purr came running down the stairs and jumped over the back of the couch, grabbing Toralei in a smothering hug, "GANGBANG!"

I busted up laughing. She screamed as Purr kissed her, squirming between the two of us, "Oh god, it's a Toralei sandwich!"

"More like ham!" I yelled, letting go. She fell off and onto the floor. Purr giggled, giving me a soft kiss.

"Anyway...Sky wants to throw a party for me moving in. I want you two to come with."

"There's a catch" Purr said, tugging me close, "There's always a catch." I purred and rubbed her stomach worshipfully as I kissed on her neck, running my tongue against her warm fur. She shivered.

"Well...she's not exactly a great cook...neither is Heath...so his dad's doing most of the cooking, but would you guys mind making something for dessert?"

I glanced back to her, "Because we're just so sweet?"

"No, because two heads are better than one and I know you guys can come up with something."

"You can't just make a cake out of a box?" Purr asked.

"Not them" she muttered.

"We'll do it."

...

Purr giggled as she tapped my nose with cake batter on her finger. My eyes crossed to focus on the dab of sticky goodness and I tried to reach my tongue up to lap it off. She popped her head in front of mine and I purred, licking her nose instead while she licked mine.

"Nice job, Betty Crocker" I teased.

"You should've been born a man, Meowlody" she said with a light push.

I tugged her close and kissed her hungrily. She squeaked and giggled. She was absolutely livid with glee, something I hadn't seen out of her in years. She cranked up the radio in the kitchen and danced, grinning widely, "This is just too epic Purr!"

"Sweet revenge?" I teased, drawing her in for another kiss.

Her tail wound around my waist, "Sweeter than sweet. Tora's happy, we're happy, everybody is. And for once, I'm happy for everybody too! Pinch me, I've gotta be dreaming. This is all turning out to be the fantasy I'd hoped for."

I pinched her hip. She squeaked. I grinned, "I'm glad. I love you."

Her eyes began to tear as she slipped her arms around my neck. Her hips began to sway softly, eyes lit from within.

"I love you" I murmured again as I nudged my nose to hers.

She swallowed thickly but her tears ran from her eyes, betraying the real strength in her emotions, "I love you too Mew. My beautiful Mew..."

Soft lips. Blue flecked gold eyes. I cupped her heart shaped face in my hands and nuzzled her. She smiled and purred softly, her tears rolling against my cheeks.

"I worry about you sometimes" I teased.

"Well, you don't have to anymore. Somebody's gotta mother you" she whispered.

"Somebody's gotta protect you" I murmured back.

She stopped dancing and pulled me close, giving me a tight squeeze like I was some kind of teddy bear.

I had absolutely no problem with that.

...

"You know, for a moment I thought we'd have to keep another secret from her" I murmured to Purr as she contently nibbled some cake.

"Oh?" she murmured.

"That the cake was going to be store bought if we screwed it up."

"We, being you. You can't cook for crap."

I pretended to look offended, "Why dear sister! I had no idea you thought so little of me!"

"You _can't_ cook for crap, Meowlody, that's why I made the cake" she teased, giving me a tap of frosting to the nose. I stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled and took her napkin to wipe it away.

"If only I could stand my brother enough to be you" Kate said as she sat down.

"You look good" Purr commented.

"I feel good" Kate replied. "I think my heart's betraying my biology though."

"Maybe your biology was betraying your heart" I pitched in.

She looked at me like she'd just had a cover taken off of her eyes.

"I mean come on" I continued, just in case that look meant she didn't get it, "Biologically, we're not supposed to be together. Then again, biologically, we're also kind of all meant to fuck each other so..."

"Mew! I told you, you should've been born a boy!"

"Well then I could've knocked you up myself" I said, tugging her closer to me and giving her a sticky kiss on the cheek, "But seriously. Every relationship has it's bumps. We happen to be two girls, and we happen to be sisters. Cleo happens to be a queen and Rocco happens to be freakin' Aladdin. Abbey's Russian, ala mafia, and Romulus is Italian, ala mob prince. Need I go on?"

Kate cracked a wide smile, "And Ashley's a bitch and Howie's a pushover? I get it."

"So what, you're biologically bound to Valentine? You don't have to stay with him. He's only your boyfriend. Cut your losses and move on."

She glanced over her shoulder and I smirked, "Ah, so you're screwing jungle boy now."

She blushed, "Shut up."

"Well he's not a bad catch from what I hear. His table manners probably need work, but you're a werewolf. You're used to that from your men by now."

"He's sweet" she murmured.

"Don't kid me, we both know you don't want him because he's sweet."

"Actually, I do" she said, looking at me, "I'd defend Valentine until I die for...reasons not even I understand. But he wasn't good to me like Andy is."

"You're just gonna go back to him when he comes back, aren't you?" Purr asked.

Kate curled up, "I don't know yet. I really don't want to, but when he comes back what choice am I going to have? He's Valentine."

"Even I know they won't be able to fix that much fucked up" I muttered, "Get ready for a long wait."

Toralei was cuddled up to Heath. She kissed him so lovingly. Her heart was so full of joy that I just had to reach over the table and pat Kate's hand, "It's time to be happy. Don't worry about the rest. Tomorrow hasn't happened yet."

**MH**


	125. Nothing But Time

**Nothing But Time**

Through no fault by my own, I loved him. I saw his face in our son every day, so maybe going to see him was inevitable. Valeria and DJ looked more like me, but little Val was all him.

He hadn't changed. Not a thing about him. He took my hands over the table as he stroked my cheek, a few of the men in white waiting outside the little white room he'd been stuck in. He glanced to the window and he grinned, bringing me in close for a kiss.

"I love you so much" I whispered to him as he kissed me lightly.

"They think the drugs and shit are working on me" he laughed, "Well, it definitely mellowed me out. I miss you."

"I miss you too" I whispered as I rubbed his knee, "Our babies miss you."

"How are they?" he murmured.

"Fine. They're too little to understand."

He smiled and glanced back, "I know, we're not supposed to have any fun in here..."

I couldn't help but smile, even though my heart was breaking a little. I crawled onto his lap and kissed him eagerly. He laughed, leaning back, "I missed you more than you missed me, I bet."

I sighed, "Val...can we talk?"

"Sure baby" he kissed on my neck, "We can talk about anything."

Images flashed through my mind. The heights of ecstasy he brought me to, like I was made for his brutal love. He was so rough, but then again I never asked him to be gentle...Andy was nothing but. He didn't have an ounce of wickedness in him. My evil love...my good love...

"I'm leaving you" I whispered.

"No shit, they won't let me keep you" he said with a chuckle, slipping his hand under my skirt.

"Val...you don't treat me fairly. You don't...sometimes I don't think you love me very much."

"Katie, of all the women I could be staying with, I'm coming home to you at night. Don't you think I love you? What, do you really think your excuse was that full of it?"

My heart snapped, "You're serious? You...wanted me safe?"

"I love you" he breathed against my skin, "Now, give daddy some love, we don't have long."

"Put them in a glamour, I'll take out the camera."

He grinned and went to the door, whispering something. I got up and rewound the footage, putting it on loop for a while. So it simply looked like we'd been sitting and talking the whole time. He tossed me his shirt and I put it over the lens before putting the barrier in place over the little window. Val grinned like the chershire cat and tugged me close to him, kissing me fiercely.

I gave him everything he wanted.

We laid in bed together afterward, his fingers caressing my hair. He kissed me with all the affection we'd had for each other. I was a veritable sucker when it came to Valentine; I just couldn't stop myself. I knew it was biology because of the growing pain in my heart.

"I love you" he whispered, his eyes heavy, "Come back to me Katie. I'm so lonely here without you. I miss your voice and I miss your face and I miss your touch and how warm you are..."

He was babbling, and it was so sincere it hurt.

"I love you too" I whispered, "I'll be back."

He smiled, "Just unplug the camera, they'll figure it out."

I bit my lip, "Will they be mad?"

"Probably. Like I fuckin' care" he said with a wide grin. It had gone much differently than I expected. I imagined something more like a tearful goodbye after I told him I was leaving him. How pissed off he'd be; people would have to hold him back. But instead, I was still under his spell. I unplugged the camera and I brought his shirt back. He was fast asleep and I stroked his face.

"My sweet baby" I whispered, "Dammit, why do you do this to me?"

My heart had broken in two. I felt like I was splitting in half. There was Valentine's Kate; submissive and firey, wicked to the core...the part of me that I had let out for so long. And there was the part of me that belonged to Andy; broken, hurt and angry and all on her own. Vulnerable and unable to hide it. So desperate for love that her heart was hurting, and she would've given herself to a man like Valentine while she wanted a man like Andy.

I wasn't able to stop myself from giving his pale lips another soft kiss before I left.

...

Operetta hummed to Valeria while DJ played on the floor at my feet. Little Val had his fangs in my breast, not being gentle at all. "Just like your daddy, huh?" I murmured to him.

He gave me the sweetest blood-colored eyes one could imagine. I sighed and stroked his tiny cheek, laying my head back on the couch and breathing in gently.

"What's on your mind, sugar?"

"I'm seventeen and I have three kids. My ex-to-be is locked in a psych ward and we can't seem to break up, and I'm totally and completely in love with someone else that I just...can't lead on anymore."

"You love Andy, don't you?" she asked gently.

I nodded.

"Then take the bad way out. There are plenty of ways to break up with someone, Katie. I'm not gonna see you leave this boy just because you can't get over Val. Does Val treat you like he does?"

"When he's heavily drugged" I laughed.

"Take my advice, go for the guy that can be sweet t' ya sober."

...

Andy and I laid in bed together, his arm under my head, his fingers tracing gently across my stomach.

"I love you, so much" he whispered, placing soft kisses over my neck, "I'm so glad you left him."

I giggled and stroked his cheek, "I love you too Andy." We kissed, and he kissed so sweetly, but before I could say any more, there was a sharp knock at the door. Rolling my eyes, I crawled out of bed, "Don't move."

"Wouldn't dare" he said with a grin.

I put on my robe and went down to the door, but it swung open before I could get to it. Val stood there, dripping wet, wearing white. It was like something out of a horror movie.

"Honey, I'm home."

I sat upright and screamed. I clutched the blankets and I screamed. Andy gripped my shoulders tightly, and I sobbed. I bawled into my hands, tugged into his warm chest and unable to unfreeze myself from the position and the pure hatred and pain that was coursing through my veins. I hated Valentine all of a sudden. But Andy...my sweet, gentle Andy, was nothing like the monster I pledged myself to. I clung to him and I bawled into his shoulder.

"It's okay" he soothed, "It's okay. It was just a dream."

"It wasn't a dream" I murmured, "It was a fucking nightmare. It's the fucking nightmare I live!"

He grabbed the tissues and began to wipe my face, taking away my tears. I blew my nose and he stroked my hair, "It's okay. You're home now, you're safe. He's not here to hurt you anymore."

"I tried to leave him" I sobbed, "It didn't go so well...I didn't exactly get to..."

"Shh. I don't wanna know. I don't care. I love you. Just you. It'll be okay, Kate. I promise."

Operetta stood in the doorway, "Are y' okay? The babies are sleeping, but you sure as hell scared me to death."

"We're okay" Andy soothed. His arms were still tense, but I knew we were in the same boat together. He had nightmares and so did I. I kissed his jaw and I stroked his hair, "Yeah...we'll be okay."

Very gently, she shut the door. Equally as gently, Andy laid me down and snuggled me close. I curled into him and stroked his chest, "I love you so much...I really, really don't deserve you."

He shrugged, "Guess we're both out of our leagues then."

My heart was still racing as he stared into my eyes. I didn't wanna rest, but I didn't have the energy for anything else. So there we laid, staring into each other's eyes for a very, very long time.

**MH**


	126. Blue Blood

**Blue Blood**

It wasn't the first time Luken had woken up to find both of his parents gone and his siblings taking care of themselves. It was how the family had operated since before they were born. Luke was the middle child of five; his older brother and sister had moved out long ago and his two younger sisters were in the kitchen, mixing Boo-Berry cereal with the remainders of the Count Chocula. He yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen and turned up the police radio.

Both of the little girls sat silently as they listened. It was the routine whenever they woke up and their parents were on call.

"_Ten-eighty, shots fired. Ten-eighty, shots fired. Requesting backup, officer down._"

Luken moved a little closer to the radio, listening to his uncle's voice.

"_Squad thirteen-ten responding. We're on our way._"

"Luke?" Aria whimpered, "Isn't that Daddy's squad?"

"Yeah kiddo, he's helping out-"

They never got the play by play from the radio before, but suddenly it cut him off. He heard gunshots. He turned it down, but kept listening.

"_Thirteen-ten requesting backup! We're outnumbered and outgunned!"_

"Dad" Lizzie, Aria's twin, whimpered.

"Go get dressed" Luken said to them both, stealing a glance over his shoulder, "Now!"

He waited for more. It was painfully silent for what felt like far too long. He turned it back up and went to get dressed himself. There had never been a morning like this before in his life. The house was silent as they all scrambled to get done. Not a word of distaste from one sibling to the other as the eleven-year-old twins were forced to double up on the other sink while Luken had his own. By the time they'd finished getting ready, shoes on and ready to race to the car, a half hour had passed and there was still no word. He considered picking up the radio and decided against it.

Aria and Lizzie were eating their cereal and Luken was chewing on a cold, leftover hamburger when the silence was finally broken, "_Squad ten-twenty-two requesting paramedics. Officers down."_

He had no idea why his blood ran cold, but it did. He put the ziploc bag back up, grabbed the bowls and let the girls throw their spoons in the sink. "Car, now!"

He flicked off the lights as they went, the hospital packs in the closet. Both girls had their things to keep them occupied, Luken knew he was in charge of the important paperwork. He handed them both their backpacks and locked the door after them. Every action seemed mechanical. He tossed his bag into the passenger seat and started the beat-up Ford.

Every second he was away from the scanner, he knew he was missing vital debriefing on the shootout. He knew he was missing the names of the suspects and the officers and the dramatic overlays of the howls of ambulances. It was the imaginary playback in his head that gave him the sharp clarity to just focus on the drive.

...

Lizzie and Aria were both terrified, he could see that, but so far there was no way he could stop it. He couldn't promise them everything was going to be alright. Not now, probably not ever. They had seven more years to worry about their parents. He had eight to keep being their protector. He couldn't leave them alone, not even for a second. So they waited with the other blue-blooded families. Other cops, other wives, other children. There was a girl about his age, not a werewolf but definitely a were-something. Finally, someone came to the waiting room and everybody perked up.

"Cross-"

Lizzie and Aria bolted over. Luken got up slowly and came over, waiting silently for word.

"Luken, right?"

He nodded.

"Your mom just got out of surgery. She's gonna be okay" the young, female doctor was obviously speaking more to the little girls than him, "Your dad is still in surgery. But things are looking up, okay?"

He had a million questions running through his head, but only one mattered, "Can we see her?"

"Of course."

He could tell his sisters were chomping at the bit to get there any faster. They were young and they still had the energy. "We can only let two at a time, though, just so she's not overwhelmed-"

"It's okay" Luken said. He nudged the girls inside. His mother's face lit up as she took Aria under her arm, her other in a sling. He forced a smile through the door.

"Is your aunt here?"

He shook his head, "Not this time, Doc. It's early, and the boys have baseball camp at noon."

"You know when she'll be back?"

"Camp ends at three. Usually she goes and gets groceries and runs errands while they're at camp."

"So it's safe to say, three thirty they're settled back?"

He nodded, "My uncle-"

"Is dead. I'm sorry."

"What the hell happened out there, Doc?"

"There were some heavily armed young men. Details haven't really been given yet, since it's police business and all, but your uncle was one of four officers killed. There were three squads on the scene, and your dad..." She smiled, "He was the hero of the hour, you know. Shot down two out of five. The other three are in custody."

He smiled, "That sounds like my dad."

"It'll be okay" she murmured, rubbing his arm before returning to the main room. A new chart, a new family to console or devastate. And it was all part of the job. He just couldn't shake the feeling there was something horribly wrong.

For a place open to monsters, one would've never expected there to be a chapel, but there was. He walked into it and he lit five candles.

"Hail Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and in the hour of our death. Hail Mary, mother of God, blessed virgin-"

"Helluva prayer for somebody like you."

He stiffened and slowly got up, "You had to come to the only church in Salem that I'd be in, wouldn't you?"

Conrad Cross strode down the isle of empty pews, standing next to his brother as he rose. He was in his mid-twenties and squeezed his shoulder softly, "Luke, when are you gonna learn some souls just ain't gonna get saving?"

"I'm praying for you before today's up."

He chuckled and grinned, "How're the girls? How's the old lady?"

"How's Cheyenne?" he asked back.

"Wouldn't know, she stopped calling when she figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"You're a smart kid, Luke..." he leaned in, murmuring in his ear, "Who do you think shot the old man point blank in the face? This family...this whole _dulcet et decorum est_ that you people live, it's all bullshit. You're supporting the wrong guys."

"And you're the right one?" he snarled.

"You're in the house of God, Luke. Tell me..."

He stiffened, feeling the barrel of a gun on the back of his shoulder.

"Do you really think God gives a shit about you and those guys up there? You think god can protect them and you?" He lowered his voice to a whisper, "What about your pretty little model girlfriend?"

"_Dulcet et decorum est pro patria mori_ is for the army, dumbass." He grabbed his brother's arm and twisted it. A shot went off into the floor. Luken planted his feet and flipped the older boy, grabbing his gun. Conrad jumped to his feet and slammed him down on his back, wrestling the gun back. Dragging him by the front of his shirt, he pinned him onto the altar, "Tell me anyway, Luke, you think God and patriotism and all this bullshit you call justice and goodness is gonna save your ass?"

"Nothing's perfect, Con, and God doesn't have to listen all the time. But I'm pretty sure you just fucked with the wrong Cross."

"Then prove it. Kill me. Grow a pair and kill me!"

"I hate sounding like those bible pushers, but you know what? Nobody stopped loving you cause you chose the wrong path, Con. I love you, Mom loves you, Dad loves you, everybody still fucking loves you, okay, even God."

"You're just like dad, Luke. You don't have the balls to kill anybody."

The handgun cocked. Conrad pressed it directly over his heart. For a moment, Luken swore he would've bled blue when he was shot, and then he thought of something bluer than his blood. Nefera's eyes. His mate, the one thing he had to move on to, no matter what happened.

People's lives were supposed to flash before their eyes before they died. All he thought about was the little prayer, and kissing his girlfriend in the hammock in his back yard. His claws thrust sharply upward as he grabbed his brother's hand. For a moment, he was deafened by a shot. When his hearing slowly returned, he heard the deafening sound of his pulse and someone else's. His brother's eyes were wide, his grip weakening. He saw his hand wrapped around his brother's heart. His claws had peirced the tender organ, his hand had punched through bone.

"God" he whispered, tears smarting in his eyes. He looked up at his brother, "Con?"

Blood, dark red blood, spilled over his older brother's lower lip. It splashed on his shirt. He made a choking sound before the pulse in his hand stopped completely. Conrad fell back, and Luken scrambled to stop the bleeding, "No...Con...stay with me! Fuck! Conrad!"

The heavy doors swung open. His dad's squad partner nudged him off, "It's okay, Luken."

"It's not okay! He's dying! Help him, fucking hell, somebody help him!"

"No use" another cop said, "He's dead."

Luken dropped to his knees. He watched as the process began again. His dad's partner handed him a cloth to wipe his hands, and once the blood was gone, he lit a sixth candle.

"Luken, we gotta talk man, okay?"

He nodded, breaking himself away.

"Listen-"

"I'm sorry. He had a gun on me, I just...reacted...I didn't mean to kill him..."

"It's not about that. I'm sorry kiddo...I really am...your dad's dead."

He looked at him with pure shock, "What?"

"He's dead. I'm sorry, Luken. I really am-"

"I'm gonna be sick" he whispered, taking off to the bathroom.

...

"Luken!"

Manu just sighed and let the werewolf boy in as Nefera took off down the stairs. He had never seen her so natural before; still in her pajamas, her hair down, raw emotion plain as day on her face. Her eyes were red from endless crying. He picked her up and cradled her close in his arms, her long legs wrapped fluidly around his waist, "Oh Ra, I was so scared...what happened? Tell me everything."

He stroked her face and sat on one of the plush chairs with her, "Too much, Nef...too much."

She clung to him and buried her face in his neck. She was a princess, his beautiful princess. Her shaky breath and the feeling of her tears somehow solidified him and broke him at the same time. He gently lifted her face and he kissed her tears away, and he kissed her until she stopped crying.

"I'm fine. I'm here now" he murmured. His brother's words rung in his head and he gave her another long, slow kiss, "You're probably not going to be happy with what I'm about to say."

Her eyes were more turquoise than perriwinkle. He stroked her cheek as he whispered, "I'm gonna go into the force, like my dad. I made up my mind. He died for this, and I'm not gonna let it be in vain."

"Don't rush into this decision baby. After what you just said...the last thing I wanna hear is that I'm gonna lose you one day."

"Unless you mummify me, you're going to anyhow."

She shook her head and kissed him lovingly, "Not for centuries. And we're going to have centuries to think that over."

"My dad was forty."

She pushed his chest, "Goddamn it Luke! Don't then! Of all the selfish things I've done, I'm going to do one more, I'm not letting you do this!"

"It's not like we can't still have everything that we want-"

"That's not it!" she shouted, climbing off the couch with him, "You've got to protect yourself for me!"

"I have to protect you! Okay, my family have been in this kind of work for generations. Just because you're with me, things could get bad. Maybe not now, maybe not ever, but things could. And I'll be damned if I ever let anyone or anything hurt you."

Twin tears rolled over her cheek, "I am not going to worry about you like the way I did today for the rest of my life. If you want this...you don't want me. Pick right now, because I know more now than I did then."

"What're you talking about, Nef?"

"I'm pregnant" she snapped, "And I am not going to sit at home and worry about you. So either you want me and our child, or you get the hell out. I am not going to potentially kill my child with fear and watch my husband kill himself. I lost one baby already, and I don't intend to do it again."

"You're pregnant" he breathed as he stood.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded. He drew her in and gave her a soft kiss, "Who the hell do you think I am, Nefera? I'm not gonna just walk out on you and our kid...Jesus, you're pregnant..."

"Shut up, it's not a disease" she muttered.

"Well this is definitely something to be happy about" he murmured, his hand resting on her stomach.

"It better be" she murmured, threatening half-heartedly.

"Let's go down to my place" he whispered, "It's been a rough day. I think my family needs some good news."

Her fingers locked with his, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Luke. Promise me."

"I promise" he murmured, "Besides, I gotta go through the academy before I go into the force anyway. Maybe a little community college wouldn't hurt to start out."

"We have a long time...can't you just let it be for now?"

He couldn't help but smile, "Whatever you say, princess."

**MH**


	127. Bloody

**Bloody**

There was a kind of intoxication that came with sating bloodlust.

Bright red on pale skin. My fangs felt extra sharp, my heart should've been beating much slower, but the ecstasy had made its beat quick. Clawd's sharp teeth traced my skin, the bright red slowly being brushed away with his tongue. I threw my head back as his tongue brushed away the rest of the red from my body, the only left on my arm. He grasped my forearm tightly and traced his tongue over my hand. I tried not to whimper as his tongue brushed my fingers.

There was a wicked sparkle in his burning amber eyes. He grinned ever so wickedly and sunk his sharp teeth into the swell of my neck. I screamed with pure delight as I saw stars in front of my eyes, the euphoria coupled with the bite, sweeter than sin.

The great part, I didn't even remember how I ended up bloody and in bed with Clawd, but at that point, I didn't really give a damn.

...

Sunlight came through the windows. I yawned and rolled on my stomach and blushed at the aching claw marks down my back and on my hips. I glanced to my sleeping mate and kissed his jaw. He yawned, his eyes fluttering open, "Go back to sleep La..."

I kissed his cheek, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too. How are you even awake right now?"

I giggled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We kinda had a wild night" he murmured.

"Don't we always?" I murmured to him, giving him a soft kiss. He chuckled and stroked my cheek, his touch soft and gentle, "A little more wild than usual. Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head and crawled onto his chest, laying down in the warmth of his chest. He stroked my back, tracing the still-raw claw marks and chuckled, "I'm gonna leave a mark on you one day."

"I have my fair share of marks from you. I love them all." Bites on my neck and shoulders, scratch marks on my back, even a few on my hips. I loved it all. They were made in the heat of passion with more love than anything else. He sighed softly, "Maybe I should get up. Take care of these."

Vaguely, I remembered falling asleep to the slow stroke of his tongue across the wound. I blushed, "I think you did, wolf style."

He laid me down in bed and got up, going to the bathroom and coming back with a damp cloth. He stroked my back and I glanced up at him, smirking softly.

"Who's canary did you swallow whole?"

"I don't eat canaries, I go for big game" I teased.

"Big game, huh? How d'you manage that?"

I melted under his touch, "You tell me. You're my number one prey."

He laughed and kissed the back of my neck, "I love you."

"I love you more" I murmured, feeling the scratches healing under his hands. He rubbed my back and gave me loving, tender kisses. I giggled and rolled over, looping my arms around him, "What exactly happened last night?"

"You went out with your friends and came home bout midnight. You were bloody and it was a major turn on. You made me go feral."

I giggled and felt his muscled arms squeeze me. I snuggled in and gave him a soft kiss, "Well, thank you for taking care of me."

"How couldn't I?" he murmured, stroking my messy hair. Bloody clothes on the floor, the sheets a total mess, and we were an absolute sleepy mess. He was still heartbreakingly gorgeous and he still thought I was totally and completely beautiful. I just couldn't help but smile and give him another soft kiss.

...

Bram smiled as he ran his hands over his wife's pregnant stomach, grinning like the chershire cat, "How're my girls doing?"

"Great, thanks to you" she sighed, resting her hand over his, "I'm actually really afraid to ask what happened to Lala."

"What else? She can't handle blood for her life. She got drunk off her ass."

Gory grinned, "You made sure she got home alright, didn't you?"

"That and more. I made sure she got inside and her garage door was closed."

"Thank you" she murmured, feathering a kiss to his jaw. Against their hands, their baby nudged. A small smile spread across her face, "I'm gonna go sit down, okay? Viv wants me off my feet after last time."

"Want anything?" he murmured, giving her a soft kiss.

"I'm fine. Just come join me."

Gabriel crawled across the carpet, his toys scattered across the living room floor. With a movie channel on, the little boy was paying no mind to the TV, rather taking interest in his imagination. Slightly uncomfortably, Gory settled on the couch and watched the cherubic little boy put blocks in the back of his truck and roll it around the floor, babbling and making sound effects. She rubbed her stomach, the soft nudges of her yet unborn daughter becoming oddly soothing and much less painful as time went on.

Gabriel got up and climbed onto the couch, crawling over and resting his ear against his mother's stomach. He was promptly kicked upside the head by his little sister, and he drew back and stared at it.

"Oh just wait until she's out of there..." she said with a smile.

Gabriel was staring at the spot and said, "Babah?"

Gory beamed, "That's your baby sister, Gabe. Sangria Rose."

"Babah mean!"

"That's because she knows she has a big brother."

He cooed and put his hand on her stomach, "Babah in there."

"And you're out here. Give it a little while longer, okay Gabriel?"

He nodded and curled up, "Babah mine."

"Your little sister" she said with a small smile.

"My sissy" he cooed, snuggling her stomach.

"You like her now...wait until she's born. Then there's another crying, stinky baby just like you."

He stuck his tongue out and said, "Not baby, VAMPIE."

"Oh, so you're a Vamplet now? Since when?" She tickled his tummy, earning giggles and squeals of joy.

"Fowever! Mama vampie!"

She kissed his forehead, bringing him as close as she could at the moment, "Mommy's precious little boy."

Gabriel giggled and curled up to her, sticking his thumb in his mouth. A sharp pain struck her waist and she winced, breathing deeply and clawing the cushion, "Bram!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, appearing at her side.

"I need you to call Lala."

His eyes widened as he caught on, "Right now? It's happening right now?"

"Well we haven't exactly had the best track record with time!"

"I'll get her. Just...you know, do what you need to do..."

...

I rushed up the stairs and to Gory's side, leaving Bram with Gabriel. The moment I knelt by her, she took hold of my hand and squeezed it like a vice, "Oh god...Lala..."

"Breathe" I murmured to her, cradling her face, "It's okay, just breathe."

"Ow...oh god, ow!"

"I'm here. I'm here, I've got you. When did your water break?"

"It didn't" she looked at me desperately, "Lala, I need your help...she wants out, now."

I looked at her and our eyes met. Tears ran down her eyes and she sobbed, "Lala, please! It was so hard to get this far...please just get her out!"

I leaned over her and sunk my fangs into the lower swell of her stomach. Blood rushed out, and when I drew back, tiny fangs replaced my own. She screamed and grabbed my arm. I kissed her forehead. It seemed like the nudge she needed, because suddenly the blood in the tub increased. I stroked her cheek and murmured, "Relax, okay? Just relax for me."

I gently stroked her face and reached down, helping the baby free. The tiny, bloody girl already had locks of pale blond hair, globe sized red eyes and little fangs. She panted, looking at Gory, looking at me. I smiled and offered her over to her mother.

Gory beamed and took her daughter in her arms, cradling her tiny little girl in her arms. "Oh baby girl..."

"Mind if I...?"

She shook her head. Gently, I turned the water on and washed her blood away. I washed the deep tear and cleaned it, patching her up so she would heal much more easily. Her eyes were heavy and her baby had already latched onto her breast by the time I'd finished caring for her. She smiled to me, "It's a miracle, isn't it? Most turned...they never get kids...Now I have two."

I kissed her forehead, "You're stronger this time. It's gonna be easier."

She beamed, "My precious little girl...Mommy's precious little love..." When Sangria released her tiny bite, she belched and looked to me. I smiled, "Mind if I clean her off and take her to bed?"

She nodded softly, "Where's Bram?"

"Just put Gabriel to bed." He looked at her sheepishly. "I didn't miss it."

"Be gentle when you take her to bed" I murmured. I handed her a towel to dry off and she smiled. As Bram picked her up, she stole a kiss, "Thank you."

I smiled to her and wrapped Sangria up in a blanket, "I love you."

She grinned and went with Bram as I carried the tiny girl into the nursery and diapered her, wrapping her up in a onesie and placing her down in her crib.

Gabriel whined, watching her, "My sissy?"

I picked him up out of his bed and brought him over to Sangria. She looked up at him and reached up to touch him. He grinned and touched her little face, "Sissy!"

She cooed as if she knew who he was too. I kissed his forehead and touched her little cheek, "Okay Gabe, time to let the baby sleep."

He looked at me and said, "Mine?"

"Yep, that's your sister kiddo. You get to keep her."

He yawned and settled in, wrapped in his blankets. He turned on his side toward Sangria and fell fast asleep.

...

I smiled as I walked in and took a seat beside Gory, stroking her cheek. She was healing, wrapped in the blankets and totally exhausted. She gave me a soft kiss and smiled, partially curled into Bram and partially curled into me, "How is she?"

"Perfect" I murmured, "How're you?"

"Tired, but great" she said with a wide smile, "I'm so happy."

I nodded and stroked her hair, "Just rest up then, okay?"

"How's Gabriel taking it?" she murmured.

"I think he's become quite the little wolf boy" I murmured, "He's willing to protect that little cub with his life."

She grinned and laid her head on Bram's chest, "That's our baby boy..."

Bram smiled to me over the top of her head. I curled up to her and gently rubbed her upper arm.

"Lord knows, if I didn't kiss you, none of this would've ever happened" he murmured.

"Bram, you used to be kind of a whore. I'm sure I'm not the only girl you made out with."

He grinned, "But you were the best one, next to Gory."

"I love her too" I murmured.

"I know you do. She's as lovable as you, once you first get past the biting issue."

I grinned and laid my head on her shoulder, "The biting turns me on."

"I worry about you sometimes, little one."

I locked my fingers with his, "Thank you anyway." He locked his fingers with mine and gave the back of my hand a soft kiss, "I do owe you a lot. You've been everything to her that she needs, that I can't be."

"Bull" I muttered, "You can be, but it would be really hard for you to be a girl."

He grinned, "You've helped me with both of my children, Draculaura. You've literally changed the both of our lives. And that...I can't begin to thank you."

I leaned up and I kissed his cheek, "Just take care of her."

"Until my heart stops beating." I didn't even need to hear the vow in his voice as he stroked her cheek to know he was totally and completely sure of those words before he'd said them.

**MH**


	128. Freedom of a Kiss

**Freedom of a Kiss**

_Almost a year and a half previous_

Nobody could imagine the kind of oppression that secrecy meant. For most teenagers, keeping a secret boyfriend from their parents came down to an 'oh well' if they found out. For me, it was literally my sworn secrecy and his that was potentially keeping Clawd alive.

While other people were busy getting away from the school, Clawd and I lingered in the parking lot just a little longer. His arms engulfed me like a blanket. Our lips were cemented together, my eyes rolling back in my head from the pure ecstasy I felt being warm. Even with the heater cranked at home, nothing compared to the heat of Clawd's body.

He drew away for a breath, but I curled into his chest. He held me tight, keeping me safe. His lips feathered across my forehead. His hands rested on my sides as he leaned down to look at me, "Are you gonna be okay when you get home?"

I nodded, blushing lightly, "I'll be fine. My dad's home."

He gave me one last long, hungry, mouthwatering kiss before Clawdeen came up and tossed her bag in the trunk. "You two make me sick sometimes."

Clawd drew back, breaking our kiss what felt like far too early. It felt too nice, being pressed against his chest and kept safe and warm. We had only been seeing each other in secret for a little over two months; two ecstatic, euphoric, life-changing months, and I felt like I had already changed so much to be with him.

He got the passenger door for me like a gentleman and gave me a tender, loving kiss, "I love you, Draculaura."

"I love you too Clawd" I breathed, slipping inside. I lowered my gaze, unable to help the separation depression that quickly set in when our clandestine meetings had to end. He climbed in to drive and I glanced to him. He pulled out and rubbed my knee. I longed for his touch to travel up my thigh. I blushed. He smiled. My father would've certifiably lost his mind if he knew...the little stars on my calendar marked significant days. The day he said he loved me. The day we first made love. Our first date, long before that. Our first kiss.

"We still on for tomorrow?"

"Hopefully" I whispered. I kissed his cheek as the car practically crawled up Radcliffe Way. He didn't want me to go. I didn't want to go. But eventually, he pulled up into my driveway and got me under the safety of the shade. I gathered my bag, and his hand remained on the steering wheel. His lips remained shut. Though, what I desperately wanted...I couldn't have. Not yet. I rubbed his arm, whispered my thanks and slid out of the car. He watched me go up to the door and started to back out as I slipped inside.

"See? I told you she had practice today" Uncle Vlad said.

My father glanced up from his work and sighed, setting it down, "How is my princess?"

"Fine" I said with a soft blush as Aleera rolled her eyes. Daddy got up and wrapped his arm around me, kissing the top of my head softly, "Good. Now...are you sure?"

I hissed in pain as he touched my side. He scowled, "What's happened there?"

"I fell during practice" I muttered. "I landed on Cleo's heel."

Marishka coughed to cover up a laugh. He turned and glared at her, rubbing my side, "Go get some ice, darling."

I nodded and gently kissed his cheek, slipping into the kitchen. Uncle Vlad followed me and helped me gather ice in a towel, "What a tangled web we weave when we first practice to deceive."

I glared at him as I put the ice on my side, "I really did fall on Cleo."

"But the house smelled like bleach the other night when I got home. So either you sing like a canary on these-excuse my french-whores, or I will."

"They have more on me than I have on them" I whispered.

Uncle Vlad stroked my hair softly, "It'll be okay. Just go upstairs and rest. Do you want dinner now?"

I nodded, "You know what else I want. I just..." I just sighed, "I'll be fine."

...

Clawd and I stayed up on IM late into the night. When morning came, when my heavy-with-lethargy body finally stirred, I sat straight up. It was a Saturday. Daddy wouldn't be working. Though the image of hot and heavy carrying on in Clawd's car lingered in my mind, I grabbed my iCoffin off the charger and I called him.

"Hey baby" he said, somewhat breathless, "What's up?"

"How fast can you come over? We have the day to ourselves."

I got up after our call had ended and looked around the house. Uncle Vlad was sleeping in; I saw his TV on the Russian news while he slept. My father and all three of his brides were in his bed, and for a moment, I was grateful he had them. Even if he woke up, it was Saturday, and he would undoubtedly spend hours in bed with them before he got up. I got ready to see Clawd quickly, putting on a light layer of makeup, fixing my hair and changing into something he would like to see, but forgoing shoes. There was no being quiet in heels higher than an inch.

I dashed down the stairs when I heard footsteps on the lawn, and opened the door just as he got to it. He glanced behind me into the house and I beamed, letting him in. He grinned wickedly and picked me up in his arms, shutting the door quietly and pinning me against it. Our lips connected. His tongue parted my lips and I melted against him, my legs hitching over his hips. I moaned softly into his mouth, my tongue teasing his. Hot and cold collided as our bodies brushed in all the right places, his hand slipping under my skirt and cradling my backside. He gave an affectionate squeeze and partly growled, grinding his growing arousal into me. I ran my hands over his chest, panting against his mouth as he devoured mine. His free hand traced my side, snaking back up my stomach to my breasts. He broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to my neck.

"Bedroom" I whispered in his ear, "Clawd, we need to get to my bedroom."

He left warm, wet kisses over my neck as he grasped my hip, lifting me up. I bit my lip to stifle a gasp as I felt how aroused he'd become so quickly. My fingers tangled in his hair as he left heated kisses over my collarbone, giving a tender love-nip over my heart.

"Clawd" I quietly moaned.

I felt the brush of his claws through my panties as a quiet growl sounded from the top of the stairs. My eyes widened and my head snapped up. Clawd drew back and hurriedly placed me on the floor, turning around.

My father stood at the top of the stairs. Even though the mood had been killed, my lipgloss was still smeared across both of our mouths. There was still a light, blooming bruise from his sharp teeth, and there was a very warm tingling between my legs, as well as his very obvious arousal.

He grabbed a pillow off the couch and held it over his crotch, "Hey...Mr. D..."

I knew how I must've looked. I felt tears in my eyes already, smoothing my skirt, trying to make it any longer than it was, "Daddy...I know how this looks..."

"Start running, boy" he snarled.

"Daddy, no!" I gasped, grabbing Clawd's arm.

Instantly, it became a conversation Clawd would not be a part of. "_How could you? That boy...that bloody mongrel has his hands on you and you enjoy it!_"

"_That boy is the same boy I've known since his conception, Daddy! You have nothing to worry about!"_

_"He's a werewolf, Draculaura. He'll hurt you."_

_"He loves me."_

The powerful roar that ripped from my father's throat practically made the house shake. I slunk back and whimpered. Clawd stepped up and growled, shielding me from my father. "Don't touch her."

"Are you telling me what to do with my daughter?"

I touched his arm, "Clawd, it's okay."

"It's not okay" he growled.

"Get your hands off my daughter, mongrel!"

"Put your hands on her, and I'll kill you!"

I got between them before my father could lunge at Clawd. I threw myself between them, putting my hands on my father's chest, pushing back, "Daddy stop! Stop! Don't hurt him, don't you dare hurt him!"

"You are never going to see her again, do you understand? I've been generous, I've respected your family, and you come to disrespect mine!"

"Daddy!"

"If I find out you so much as contact her-"

"I'll kill myself!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "If you take me away from him, I'll kill myself! I love him! I love him, goddamn it, I love him! And if you want to take me away from him fucking kill me! Just fucking kill me!" I pushed him back. I hadn't cried in front of him in decades, and yet I was. Mascara stained tears ran over my face. He reached out to me and I moved away, "Not like you'd care. You never notice me half the time. You noticed a lot more when I kept myself dying."

He grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn around. He was as serious as death, "Don't you ever think that way. You are my daughter, you are the only joyful thing in my existence, and I will not allow you to kill yourself."

"Then don't do this to me" I whispered, "I've never asked you for anything, Daddy. Ever. Just let me be with Clawd."

"I gave you all you needed" he said quietly.

"This is the one thing you can't give me. Clawd is the most perfect being, Daddy...he loves me as much as I love him. He wouldn't hurt me. I wouldn't hurt him."

"If you ever say that again-"

I wrapped my arms around him, "I'm being truthful, Daddy. I've lived so long without anyone, I have no life without Clawd anymore."

"If you ever say that again, I will bind you down and lock you in a coffin for a century, do you understand me? I will not lose my only daughter. Ever."

I kissed his cheek, "Does that mean you'll let me see him?"

He looked at Clawd and nodded softly, "Yes, you can. But if the boy pressures you, or god forbid, if he lays his hand on you with any intention but to console you-"

"Daddy, Clawd wouldn't hurt me."

"Can Clawd say something?" he asked, glancing between me and my father.

"No" we both said in unison.

My father nudged me slightly away and murmured, "At least tell me I walked in before you could do anything sexual together."

My face turned red. I looked away. I knew he would wait until he got an answer, so I murmured, "Today..."

His eyes went wide, "You...what?"

Clawd chuckled and smiled, "Can I say one thing, Mr. D?"

"Do not tempt me any more than I already am, boy."

"I love your daughter. I've loved your daughter for as long as I can remember. She is my life, okay? I love her more than I love sports, I love her more than I love food-"

"You're not helping yourself" I muttered.

"You have no idea how deeply, honestly and truly I love her. Okay, so we might mess around together, but she's my first priority. She's the only thing I want. The only girl I've ever wanted. This is more than just being with her to me. She's more important than that. I wanna be with her forever. Not just now."

"Do you intend to marry her?"

"If she wants me to."

I blushed and looked at the floor. My father took a step toward Clawd, "If you hurt her in any way...any way whatsoever...if I find a paper cut on her finger that is your fault-"

"Daddy-"

"If you break her heart or her trust, I will destroy you. And it will take much more than this declaration of love to have you earn my trust."

Clawd nodded respectfully. I moved past my father to my love and wrapped my arms around his torso. I glanced back to my father, "Can we go upstairs now?"

"Shut the door" he muttered, "I'd rather forget that any of this has occurred."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, tugging Clawd up toward my bedroom, "Thank you Daddy."

I heard him begin his soft muttering tirade of curses and giggled, leading my dream love up to my bedroom, free of worry at being caught.

"Well, does Daddy know you let the dog in?" Marishka asked, wearing my father's shirt as she leaned on the wall outside my door.

"Daddy was there to greet him personally" I half-snapped, slightly pushing Clawd into my room before shutting the door in my stepmother's face.

**MH**


	129. Judas 1

_So, this is probably the second inspired thing I've written all week XD Yet another AU. Enjoy._

**Judas**

_1_

Being the princess of the night used to mean something. Now, I was no better than anyone else. Just another lady of the night. My father and I had a falling out many years ago, in which he cut me off from my uncle, my practical second mother. Away from them, away from all of it, my uncle Vasile had brought me into the dark side of the Dracula family.

The blood brothel was beautiful on the outside; red and black velvet couches. Beautiful girls and handsome boys, waiting to give clientele the thrill of their lives. I always got the first timers. I earned their trust, and the others destroyed it and its owner.

My name is Laura Dracul. I am a high-end prostitute. I do not walk the streets, I was not forced in, and I do enjoy my work. That's mostly because I don't actually sleep with my clients, but my uncle doesn't have to know that. I act as a listener, as they call it. People talk to me and I give them the rather cheap version of therapy, and maybe a bite for the road. My victims are always willing. That takes the edge off. But I never drink too much. Just enough to make it through until tomorrow; a mouthful, maybe less.

My uncle tells me I'm beautiful like my mother. I don't know her, so I couldn't say. My father named me Draculaura, but when I came into the _family business,_ we had to change that. It was there, that night, that I sat. I had never gotten a vampire client before. Tonight was the night my life changed for the second time; perhaps for the best, perhaps for the worst. I hadn't yet decided. All I knew was that for the first time in my life, I was _scared_.

The young man speaking with my uncle attracted the eyes of everyone; some positively, some negatively. Mine was with indifference. I knew he was a vampire, I'd have had to be stupid not to. He got the pick of the lot.

"Her" he said, looking directly at me.

That was when the dread filled my stomach. He slipped my uncle a wage, and I stood. He gestured me to follow, and I did. Once inside the room, he smiled rather casually and settled on the bed, "Where do you usually begin?"

"I don't" I admitted.

"Well, you do tonight. I've paid quite a bit for you, I expect-"

"I know what you expect. But I'm not that kind of girl."

He grinned and suddenly, I was up against the wall. I felt my eyes widen as he forced himself between my legs, reaching under my skirt, "You're paid to do a job, sugar. And I want the job done. You and I are gonna become good friends, one way or another."

"No" I pushed him back. He grabbed my wrists and slammed them into the wall. I forced my legs between his body and mine, and he pinned my hands over my head with one of his hands. I pushed him back, kicking and fighting. He'd no sooner thrown me on the bed than the door burst open and Dante-my personal donor-grasped him back, "That's enough."

"I'm damn well going to get what I paid for, whelp-"

"I said that's enough!" he shoved him back sharply, coming between the two of us. I sat up on my elbows, watching the predatory vampire growl and glare.

"Celeste" Dante partially called. My leggy, blond counterpart appeared in the door.

"Will you show our dearest boy a good time?"

"Boy is a title reserved for the young and stupid, like you. You will call me Valentine." I swallowed thickly as his eyes focused on me. "And sugar, you and I will be seeing each other again real soon."

The door was slammed on the way out. I winced. Dante turned and went to me, kneeling at my side, "Are you okay, D?"

I nodded, clinging to him, "What the hell just happened?"

"I think we just got our first vicious client."

...

While _he_ was still there, I went for a walk. I couldn't calm the shaking in my legs. I couldn't stop feeling the sensation of his hands roughly forcing apart my legs. I was in a knee length black skirt and knee high white socks, my ankle boots laced and tied with black satin ribbons. My peasant shirt felt far too thin, and my padded brasserie far too...slutty. I bit my lower lip and rounded the corner, making for the diner down the block. I saw a few boys climbing out of an SUV in the parking lot. Protection, should my unwilling visitor return. I followed them in and took a seat at the counter after smoothing down my skirt. Blasting air conditioning made me shudder. Sixties rock and roll came from the jukebox-laced speakers. It was a welcome step back in time.

"What'll it be, honey?" a middle-aged waitress in a stained apron asked me.

"Some blueberry pie and a hot tea, please. With milk."

"You got it hon" she replied. The boys in the corner laughed, and I turned partly toward them to listen to their conversation.

"-and then, BOOM! Clawd scored the winning goal. Big shock."

The bashful looking boy beside the speaker must've been Clawd, because he grinned. I knew instantly he was a werewolf.

"Somebody's gotta do something with themselves, Rom."

Rom must've been the speaker. He grinned, a wry smile, "Yeah, well I'm doing something alright. That hot foreign girl your ex's friends started hanging out with."

I turned away from them, no longer caring to hear. I forced a smile as the waitress placed my food and tea before me, and I whispered a quiet thanks. I didn't dress like a prostitute. I didn't act like a prostitute, so why was I a prostitute? Because I was on my own. I supposed, in a way, I had been forced into it. My uncle was, perhaps, more my owner than my ally. I had no money without this job. No allies. No family.

I wiped away a tear before it could land in my tea, and I took earnest bites of pie. Human food beat blood so often it was no longer amusing. It would sustain me, to a degree, but I still needed blood to be healthy. I suddenly wanted so desperately for a change. I stirred the milk in my tea and I sipped it, taking a shaky breath as the soothing warmth of the liquid slid down my throat. Many of my cousins found solace in alcohol and drugs. They were the real prostitutes; they liked to hunt for sex. They charged cheap. Anything for the thrill and the next fix. I was saving, trying to find somewhere to go.

The boy-Clawd-walked up and sat beside me. He rubbed his eyes, and I noticed a half-eaten burger and a drink beside him.

"You okay?" he asked me. I wiped my eyes, sniffling back the embarrassing emotion. "Sorry if my friends are dicks, they're just guys. I know it's not much of an excuse-"

"It's alright" I murmured, "No harm no foul. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Clawd Wolf" he held out his hand. I supposed he was the first boy that didn't know. I took it gratefully, "Draculaura." He was warm, and he was soft, and he felt so nice to the touch. I imagined if he draped his arm over me I would've been warm enough to be content. He smiled softly. His nose twitched. I bit my lip, knowing he would smell the profession. His smile instantly fell as he lowered his voice, "You're not okay, are you?"

I shook my head. He touched my back and I broke down in sobs. His arms wrapped around me, and it was almost instant. The girls that had come with the boys began to flock around me, but Clawd waved them off. He was such a good, sweet, kind boy it made me wonder how he was even here.

"It's okay" he soothed. "You got a place to stay tonight?"

Leaving had never occurred to me. But for some reason, I shook my head. I didn't want to go back there.

"Come stay with me" he breathed, his warm breath fanning my neck. Just the idea of those warm arms wrapping so tightly around me, his gentle fingers carding through my hair...it was enough to make me agree.


	130. Judas 2

_2_

With the bag from the brothel packed, I went back to the other side of town with Clawd and his friends. He lived in a nice home, and from what I'd gathered from his conversations with his packmates as he'd dropped them off, he had a big family too. It made me feel more and more like the intruder in their home, but he hadn't budged an ounce on the subject since he'd offered. His friend, Romulus, was also considerably nice to me. Especially for being the self-proclaimed leader of the worst gang in Portland. I supposed I owed him a favor; he'd offered his protection to the both of us. Clawd had politely declined, and thus, the journey back to his home was quiet.

There was a girl, about sixteen, leaning on the front porch with a cigarette between her lips.

"Clawdeen, what'd I say about that?" Clawd said as he climbed out of the driver's seat. I climbed out of the passenger door on my own, earning a slightly put-out look.

"You're not my father, Clawd" Clawdeen replied, glancing at me, "Who's this?"

"Draculaura. She's staying with me."

"Good luck clearing that with Dad" she said, putting out her cigarette on the inside of a flowerpot and flicking the butt all the way past us into the street. She had amazing aim. As she fanned her clothes and walked inside, I heard the laughter of young boys. Comfortingly, Clawd's hand rested on my back and he guided me up the steps, into his home.

"Mom? Dad? I'm back" he called into the house.

"Almost late for dinner. That's not like you" his mother said. She paused when she saw me, and I knew she knew. I lowered my eyes and tightened my grip on my bag. There was the sound of silverware being picked up and held still as the others focused on me.

"You brought home a _girl_?" came the incredulous voice of a young boy. Timidly, I rose my eyes to notice the whole wolf pack staring at me. I blushed as brightly as I felt capable.

"Mom...Dad...guys...this is Draculaura."

"She's in trouble, isn't she?" At first, I thought the speaker was a little boy. Then I realized she was a girl, and I blushed even more.

"Yeah..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What kind of trouble?" his father, the obvious alpha, asked. I got the idea that he was asking me and not Clawd. I glanced to him and he offered his hand for my bag. Gingerly, I rested the straps in his hand and he motioned to his empty chair.

I swallowed thickly and walked over, "I live with my uncle...and another vampire's..."

"Okay, let me stop you there. Clawd has a soft spot for women with problems. What, uncle beats you? Rapes you? Enslaved you and you ran away, or has a roommate, lover, friend that does any of the above?"

"Clawdeen" Mrs. Wolf said sharply.

"Actually, I had a fight with my father a few years ago and he cut me off from my family, so I was forced to move in with my uncle. My uncle, Vasile, he hates my father. Taking me in was like a slap in the face to him."

"So...what's your trouble then? Daddy mad?" Clawdeen asked.

"My uncle owns and resides in a brothel with my cousins and my aunt and their employees...one of which he's made me."

"Got it on the first try" she muttered.

"You're a hooker?" the same shocked boy from before asked me. The alpha nudged him none too gently under the table.

"No, not in the sense of the word. I calm the first time clients, I talk to them. I don't actually do anything..."

"Seriously Rocks, you think Clawd would bring home some hooker?" the boyish girl asked.

"He brought Cleo home, didn't he?" Clawdeen said.

"Hey, both of you, that's enough!"

I looked at the plate. Tears were burning in my eyes. Their mother rubbed my arm and sighed, "It's alright. Whatever happened before, it's done now. She's going to be safe here."

"So we're living with a..."

I glanced up, seeing the dangerous look on the house's females' faces.

"What? I was gonna say vampire."

...

I took a nice, long bath in Clawdeen's bathroom before I slunk into Clawd's room. He was bedding down on a couch and I glanced to his sandalwood scented bed, "You know it's perfectly fine for us to share this...it's big enough for us both..."

He shut the door and flipped the lock, "I'd rather you feel comfortable."

I sat in his bed and stared at him. My silky nightgown felt so out of place here. It showed too much skin and it made me look like the cheap whore I kept saying I wasn't. His eyes couldn't leave me. "So..."

I blushed, "So?"

"I can tell when someone's lying. How's it possible that all these guys...all this stuff around you, and you're still so pure?"

I blushed at his word choice. He definitely wasn't the kind of boy his friends were. "I'm an old fashioned girl, I guess. I'm waiting for my one and only."

"When will you know?" he murmured.

I glanced down and pulled his blankets up over my body, "I've always had this fantasy about just knowing. I've always imagined this guy being so handsome and gentle and kind, and he'd protect me and save me and whisk me away to this better life...Like you."

He got up. The tension between us had been melted away. He crawled up in his big bed and I laid back, suddenly feeling as if the heat of his skin was melting me like butter in a hot skillet. I arched and offered my neck, surprised at the flush of wanton desire that coursed through my body. I had never felt like this before.

He placed a tender kiss on my neck, running his hands over my curves. My eyes rolled back in my head. I moaned quietly, "Oh...Clawd..."

"Werewolves mate for life. I know you're a virgin, but I know you've also been in the business for a long time. If we do this...I want your word that it's going to be special, and that you're going to be here in the morning."

I looked up at him with tears blooming in my eyes. They were tears of joy as he slid under the blankets with me.

"Where else do I have to go, Clawd?" I whispered, caressing his fuzzy jaw, "I've dreamed of this moment for sixteen centuries. Please...be my mate."

He kissed me with the kind of passion I'd only ever dreamt of. His tongue split my lips. He kissed more expertly than I could've imagined doing so; and we kissed for a very long time, the heat building in my body until it became a raging fire. Somehow, our hands were still gentle on each other's bodies, stripping away clothing and touching so tenderly...

"Oh" I gasped as our bodies united. A flash of pain before blossoming pleasure, "I love you Clawd. I love you so much."

He kissed me so gently, his hands cupping my body with the kind of tenderness that my dreams didn't hold.

"I love you too" he breathed against my lips, "I love you."

...

I woke in his arms, my heart swollen with glee. Our bodies were still tangled together, my head resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around me. I felt like his teddy bear. I'd never felt better.

I kissed his chest and giggled with glee, "Good morning sleepyhead."

He grunted, giving me a squeeze. Something that vaguely sounded like "five more minutes" was muttered. I kissed his chest and ran my hands over his upper arms, "Alright love. I've gotta get up though, okay? I had tea last night, remember?"

He grudgingly let go, but I placed a gentle kiss to his jaw. I climbed out of bed and went into his bathroom, freshening up and humming to myself. I felt alive for the first time in years.

I dressed and went down the stairs, smiling to Clawdeen and Mrs. Wolf, "Hello."

"Good morning Draculaura" she said with a smile, "Hungry?"

"Starving" I said with a grin.

Clawdeen's nose twitched and she looked at me, "So you're with my brother now."

I opened my mouth to explain, but she looked at me, "I trust Clawd's judgement, okay? Don't give me any reason not to."

"There's actually a favor I'd like to ask the both of you" I murmured as I sat at the table.

"Anything" Mrs. Wolf said as she sat down across from me.

"I need to go collect the rest of my belongings from my uncle's house, as well as a forwarding address to his brother...my other uncle. I need to warn my friend Dante too, to leave while he can. I was the one protecting him, and...he's a human. And I'd like to go before the brothel opens, so Clawd isn't worried."

"So eat and we'll go" Clawdeen said, "Not like it'll take long, right?"


	131. Judas 3

_3_

During the day, everything in the vampire side of town was closed. The shops, the restaurants, the bars...all closed. Houses closed up as if they expected gang violence. With Clawdeen and Harriet waiting in the car, I snuck back into the brothel, and I accomplished my first mission. I woke Dante.

"Mmmhng!" he whined like a little boy as he fought off my shaking.

"Dante, wake up."

"Laura?" he muttered, "What's wrong?"

"Get up. You have to leave, now."

"Why?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Because it's not safe here anymore. You need to go before anything else happens."

Dante was a darling and had always been my submissive. He nodded wordlessly and sluggishly climbed out of bed, gathering his things as I snuck back to my bedroom. Little remained, but they were important things. But first...

I snuck into Vasile's office. I wrote down the address to Uncle Vlad, and even to my father, and I snuck back out. Grabbing my bag out from under the bed, I finished packing, tossing it all in haphazardly. I would unpack at Clawd's. The room cleaned, I glanced into the closet for anything I'd left behind.

A sharp stab in the inside of my elbow made me jump. I turned, but I went limp, crumpling in Valentine's arms. My eyes grew heavy. He was grinning wickedly, his cold fingers on my cheek, "Shh...that's a pretty girl. Good girl."

I whimpered, hardly able to keep conscious. He laid me down on the bed, and I knew what was coming. I couldn't stop it. A sharp slap made my head snap around. Pain broke through the lethargy and I tried to curl up to protect myself. He struck again and again, over and over until I was so sore I was hazy. I was breathing heavily, gasping as blood bubbled over my lips from my bitten tongue. His mouth pressed over it, and then his cold tongue snaked into my mouth. I shoved upward and tried to push him off, but my arms were about as forceful as cooked pasta. He grinned, "Let's play a game, shall we? How about hunter and prey?"

"Valentine...no..."

"That's the last time you're gonna say no to me, sugar. That's the last time you're gonna say no to anybody." He drew back, his fangs poised, his eyes burning, and he sunk his fangs into my neck. With all the strength I had left, I screamed, and then it all went black.

...

Romulus's truck pulled up outside the brothel and Clawdeen climbed out of the SUV, "Clawd-!"

"Not now, Deenie!" he snapped before running in. He smelled it before he even got inside. He ran to the bedroom and crawled on the bed, cradling her lifeless body in his arms. Her clothes had been torn off and lay ruined around her, like black flower petals. Rage burned in his chest as he stroked her alabaster pale face. The wound on her neck was still seeping blood. She looked delicate and fragile laying there, totally exposed. He smelled the other male all over her. He knew she'd be in pain when she woke, and he knew it would be hard for her to heal. He kissed the wound closed and he offered her his neck, gently running his thumb against her white lips, "Draculaura. Wake up. Please...please wake up for me..."

She whimpered softly, stirring only slightly so her fang could pierce his fingertip. He stroked the blood across her full lower lip until her tongue touched the dampness.

Her eyes flew open, the color of rubies, and she bit down. Romulus's eyes never left the sight of Clawd covering his mate, giving her everything she needed-even if it meant almost killing himself. Taking a deep inhale of the scent of violence, he took off after him.

...

Night was falling fast. The scramble to get her home and fed and taken care of had begun. They'd escaped from the brothel with their lives, now it was time for someone to pay. Clawd would've never given him the word, that was why he did it on his own.

"Valentine!" he thundered, making sure the sleepy little vampire town heard his every word.

The vampire turned, and Romulus delivered two silver-coated, wooden bullets to the vampire's heart. He cocked the revolver and walked up, watching the vampire go to his knees, bleeding out.

"You fuck with one of us, you fuck with all of us. That's how the pack works."

And he emptied another two shots into Valentine's head.

...

My body ached. Slowly, I came around and I whimpered. Flashes of memories came through my head and I curled into myself, sobbing softly. I was clothed and clean; Clawd must've found me. That filled me with even more shame. There was a deep, ripping ache between my legs. I sobbed and covered my face.

Clawd's warm fingers brushed my hair back, "Shh...you're safe."

"I'm not pure anymore" I whispered.

"I never asked you to be" he murmured, tugging me close. His hand rested over my waist, as if it were just cramps. I curled up, trapping his hand there, trapping his warmth against the cold of my body. He held me tightly and slowly brought on a new round of warmth, the blooming aches in my body growing stronger the more I woke. Then I cried into his arms, clinging to him.

"Clawd" I gasped, "How do you still...w-want me...?"

"Cause Deenie told me what happened. Cause she's beside herself that she didn't help you, my mom too. Rom killed the bastard, baby ghoul. You don't have anything to worry about anymore. You're safe now, okay? I wanted you before...nothing's gonna change that."

I curled into his touch, letting out a shaky breath as he brushed away my tears. He laid me on my back and grabbed me some tissues, climbing out of bed to sit more comfortably beside me when he climbed back in. I used his arm for a pillow. His tender touch ran across my cheek, soothing me until I'd finished my cry.

"I love you, Draculaura" he murmured, "Being a wolf, that means that's forever. You're a part of my pack now..whether you think we're savages or not."

I shook my head, "Remind me to thank Romulus later...because the only thing savage about you boys is the way you eat."

He laughed and wrapped me in his arms, "It'll never happen again, baby. Never again. You're free now."

I was.

It wasn't long after that when I contacted my uncle. He dragged my father out to see me, and we made amends. But I stayed with the pack, because it was where I belonged. Dante never came around again. I came to realize it was because he was paid off to let Valentine stay the night. He'd let it happen, and I knew he'd felt guilt, but my uncle had assured me he would take him in and make him a personal donor to my father. He would never be harmed for his blood again.

The sun was bright on the day that even my Judas got a happy ending.

**MH**

_A/n- Okay, okay, I know the ending is short. I'm sure I left out some of the things I texted kit that I was going to put in (actually, right now I don't think I did since I did text her about midnight last night and I always remember what I do right before I go to bed for some odd reason), but I really wanted to get this done today. I loved it and I was quite happy with it, even if it wasn't as long as it might've been in my mind, lol. Leave me love!_


	132. Lucky

**Lucky**

The irony was that a guy like him could actually find a movie like Ted funny. Hoodude had a poetic, creative soul, but of course the idea of the living teddy bear had sparked his interest. He hadn't been disappointed. He'd gone to see it with Scarah, and afterward they'd gone to a diner for lunch. She'd taken him window shopping at the Salem Hills mall and they'd gone home. He hated to admit it, but he was finally falling in love again. After a great day, he felt the urge to do something. Anything. So he turned on the Xbox and he settled down to play some Gears of War with Jackson.

_Doctor_Who_1313: Hey Hoodude!_

_Stitched: Hey Jackson._

_Doctor_Who_1313: How was the date with Scarah? ;)_

_MoonlightFury: You're going out with Scarah?_

_AlphaWolf: What the hell are we, our girlfriends?_

_MoonlightFury: Don't see you complaining, bro._

Hoodude smiled and switched on his headset, "It was good."

"Finally, he joins us" Romulus said, "Dude, do you have any idea how hard it is to blow people up and type at the same time?"

"I'm glad" Jackson said before saying something off the headset.

"What was that, Mom?" Clawd teased.

"Nothing, just talking to Deuce."

A round of howls from Romulus and Clawd were joined by another. Hoodude blushed.

"I knew there was something going on between you two" Rocco said.

"What?" Jackson replied.

"So, does he top, or does Holt?"

Romulus busted up laughing, and Clawd subsequently blew him up.

"Take that, bitch" Clawd grinned.

"I'm gonna make you my bitch, Clawd."

"Who's the top in this relationship?" Rocco cut in before Clawd could reply.

"Shut up Rocco" the other three boys said at the same time.

"Clawd, what are you doing?" they heard Draculaura ask.

"Playing Xbox with the guys, babe, what's up?"

"Whupped" Rocco coughed.

Radio silence. Romulus chuckled, "Shit. That girl's something else. He's still gaming and she's probably all over him."

"That's a totally unfair advantage" Rocco said, "I couldn't sit there and game with Cleo all over me."

"All over you, or dumping laundry all over you?"

"Shut up, Romulus."

"Can both of you shut up?" Jackson asked, "I gotta go."

"Wait! We'll be odd again!" Rocco called.

"I'm gonna go over to Abbey's. You're always odd, Rocco."

The three guys having signed off, Hoodude sat on the floor and played a one-on-one with Rocco.

"So how's it going?" Hoodude asked conversationally.

"I hate my father in law. What else is new?"

His tone made it seem like there was more, "Well...I kinda think I'm falling for my best friend..."

"Dude, trust me, don't go there. I almost ended up with my sister because of that."

"...what?"

"Never mind. You don't wanna know."

"Is it weird that I kinda do...?"

"A little. So, back at Crescent Moon, before Kate and I were...related...we were best friends since grade school. My mom thought she was a bad influence after the third grade when I broke a couple bones in my arm falling out of a tree..."

"So she never hinted at it?"

"Never. It was like she'd totally disowned Kate...it was sad. But she and I were always close, and you know. Before we left, we were gonna try to make it work. Thank god we left. That would've been too fucking awkward."

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"You wanna know what really irks me? Everybody acts like Cleo's such a bad person...she's not. She's my best friend. She's a wonderful girl, and she's more than just a princess. She's my queen for good reasons."

Before Hoodude could open his mouth, he heard Cleo's reply. His shoulders slumped as he sighed.

"I gotta go, okay? Good luck with Scarah."

Instead of playing on his own, he just shut off the Xbox and he stared at the wall. "Well okay. Since nobody wants to hear it, I might as well say it to the air, not like the air's gonna walk away with their girlfriend. I'm in love with my best friend, Scarah Screams. And it's not fair cause I'm a freaking doll. I'm like Ted, it's freaking impossible for her to be really happy with me! Though somehow, the bear kept his girlfriend...I'm the football tackle dummy! I'm nobody she'd want to go out with! And she's..." He exhaled, climbing up on his bed, "She's beautiful. And she's funny, and she has dimples when she smiles, and...a lot of other little things that just make her totally freaky-perfect."

"I am?"

He jumped and fell off of his bed as he saw Scarah in the doorway. He turned bright red, blinking, "Scarah-!"

She smiled and shut the door as she walked in, "You left your door open. I locked it for you."

"Thanks" he muttered as he got up. She dusted him off and fixed his jacket, "You're silly."

"Silly?" his heart went down a notch, as if the seams were being tugged out.

"Yes, silly. Because you're wonderful, kind, and an amazing catch. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

He looked down. If tears could've formed in his somehow-seeing button eyes, they would've.

"I'm just very lucky that girl is me" she whispered before kissing him fully on his stitched mouth. His eyes widened and he let her tackle him back on his bed, his arms wrapping around her back. She giggled, rolling off of him to lay beside him, locking her hand with his, "You're absolutely adorable, Hoodude."

"So you wanna...be my girlfriend?"

"What else is a girl to do with a guy like you?" she asked with a small, wry smile before giving him yet another tender, loving kiss.

**MH**

_A/N- Well to answer SilverDancer24 very late...the special is on this Friday on Nickolodean. One PM eastern time, but it depends on region. Check the nick guide for your timezone on Thursday._

_Secondly, UGH! Facebook is seriously cracking down on Roleplayers...and because of that, a lot of my characters that I have on my profile are going to be deleted. But I am keeping Draculaura and I hope to keep Abbey because she was the only one untouched by the message of doom. Sorry you guys if you lurk. At least I get to keep my two favorites. Sometimes fate deals bad hands, y'know? Sigh. Anyway, I've had a rough day because of that, but I have alternatives. I'm gonna try to get something else written. I know I'm gonna sound really stupid being upset over this, but I need all the support I can get right now. So leave me some love, please?_


	133. Scream Prelude

**Scream**

_Prologue_

Cupid found herself unable to stop having a heart. His pain was tangible, and as the goddess of love-to-be, she couldn't have that.

Things had changed since Kate had left him. When she pulled up, it was storming. It was seventy degrees, but she'd had the heat on the whole drive. Slipping into her powder pink raincoat and shutting off the car, she stared at the flickering asylum lights and swallowed thickly.

"This is your job, Cupid" she whispered, putting her hand on the door's handle, "Just take deep breaths. It's okay."

A shadowy grove of trees separated her from the whitewashed building. Everything about it looked so sanitary, and yet so decrepit. She stuffed a packet of tissues into her pocket, checking to make sure she had her phone and her keys before she climbed out and shut the door. It was pouring and the rain fell like tiny hailstones, so cold it made her skin numb. Hand inside her pocket, she beeped shut the lock and shuffled through the rain, powder pink rain boots going to her knees. Her white denim shorts were already growing damp, so she jogged under the cover of trees. The rain slowed there, but her mind only began to race. Shapes in the shadows became even more terrifying with her imagination, and she took a deep breath before sprinting the rest of the way to the door and slipping inside. Blasting air conditioning made her teeth chatter. It was a chaotic mess inside, and the pained shouts sounded all too familiar to her. The lights were flickering and the storm only seemed to intensify. She knew Draculaura could do this, but she'd never dreamed Valentine might've been able to.

As she edged open his door, she saw the swinging, flickering bare bulb casting shadows in the room's corners. He'd trashed the room somehow, despite being locked in a straightjacket, and rain leaked in the barred window as it pounded the outside mercilessly.

Dull, slightly teary red eyes locked on her.

"Valentine?" she murmured, edging toward him. He looked so different than the confidant boy who nearly won. He was gaunt and pale, and as she reached out, she edged back the edges of his straight-jacket to see self-inflicted bites.

"This is inhumane" she whispered, locking eyes with him.

"Please tell me you brought her" he nearly sobbed, "I need to see her. I need her. Cupid please I need her!"

He sounded so pitiful. She stroked his cheek, murmuring, "Kate's at home with your babies, Val-"

"Bullshit! She's at home, in bed with somebody else! I'm bonded to her, I feel it! And I don't want her, you know who I want!"

She bit her lower lip, "Valentine...you're hurting too much..."

Tears finally rolled over his cheeks, "I need her. I just do...please bring her to me. Please."

Despite his pleading, she couldn't agree and he knew it. She offered her wrist, and he scoffed, "Can't hold you still."

She crawled up on his bed behind him, supporting him as she pressed her wrist to his mouth, "Go on. Drink. It'll be okay, Val, we just need you better."

He bit down. Cupid felt his tears, and she also felt a spark of hope. Perhaps he was salvageable after all.

...

It was so vivid it felt real.

Pure desire, flushing my skin. Pale hands gripping my hips, nearly-white lips pressed against the hollow of my throat. Our clothes were soaked through so much that they barely concealed anything. I, in my nightgown, laid under Valentine, his hands so gently teasing, grinding into me with the desperation lovers sought. He kissed my neck hungrily and brushed his fangs over my vein. I nodded, I was moaning uncontrollably, I couldn't stop myself. I wanted him. Pure heat and want, pure raw lust. Our skin so numb from cold and so hot from each other.

"Draculaura" he whispered into my neck, and his eyes were suddenly so red again...

I woke up with a gasp, touching my neck. Clawd was still fast asleep beside me, and yet another storm was raging outside. It was only eight fifteen. I climbed out of bed and went to peek in on the babies.

They all slept through the storms as if they'd endured them their whole lives. I relaxed, gently shutting the door again. For some reason, I could still close my eyes and feel Valentine's hands on my body. The strange part was that they had been welcome in my dreams. I turned off the AC and went back up to bed, yawning softly as I crawled in beside Clawd.

He welcomed me into his chest with a soft grunt, "Time's it?"

"Early. Go back to sleep" I murmured, feathering a soft kiss over his strong jaw. He blinked softly and rolled on his back to accommodate me. I crawled up on his chest and snuggled in, the warmth of his body against mine making me smile.

"I love you" he murmured sleepily, nuzzling the top of my head.

"I love you too" I whispered back, caressing his chest. I yawned again, and my eyes drooped. This time, I hoped I wouldn't dream of anything.

...

The soft, rhythmic _plink, plink_ of water on her forehead started to rouse her. She groaned, trying to move, but feeling nothing but pain. Her gears began to grind as she tried to move her leg and she screamed in pain. The scream itself hurt, and her arm flashed across her smashed torso.

"Oh god" she breathed. Her eyes tried to take in the room, but it was too dark. Pulling together what strength she could muster, she screamed again, "Help! Can anyone hear me? Help! Help! Please...somebody help me!" Raindrops ran down her cold face like tears. She didn't have the strength to get up. Her indigo tinted black hair fluttered out around her as she laid still. She looked down at her copper colored hands, gripping her torso, still covered in a velveteen shirt. Nothing was leaking, but she knew she was still badly broken. The room around her was pitch black. The scuttle of mice and the far off groan of something foreign.

She closed her eyes and she began to cry.


	134. Scream 1

_1_

"Your dad...actually asked you to go into his old lab?" I asked, following Frankie closely down the catacomb steps. The sky was still dark gray and brewing storms, making it look more like seven o'clock on an autumn night than one-thirty on a summer afternoon.

"Yeah. There are some parts he left behind that he just realized he needs" she said, the big box clattering against her leg as she walked, her flashlight's beam bouncing down the stone steps. She stopped at a landing and I felt around, "I hate it down here. It's like a maze."

"It's okay Lala, we're not going any deeper."

we started down the hall and from directly ahead, I heard a sob. I glanced to Frankie as she produced her map, "Nobody should be down here..."

"Hello?" a soft, female voice called, "Hello? Help me!"

I glanced to her, flicked on my flashlight and went running through the damp tunnel. I found myself in an arena like room, almost like a roller rink. I took each creaky step gingerly before my beam landed on delicately molded wheels. Traveling up a bolted copper leg, my eyes widened, "Robecca!"

She winced at the light and then gasped, "Draculaura?"

"Oh honey" I took the last few steps to her side and dropped down beside her, "What hurts?"

"Everything" she whimpered. Her leg was twisted awkwardly and I bit my lower lip, "This is going to hurt too..."

She grabbed my upper arm and I snapped her bolts back into place, essentially re-breaking her knee to set her leg. She screamed, fresh tears running down her face, "Ow!"

"I'm sorry" I murmured, gingerly putting an arm under her knees and the other under her back. She winced, breathing heavily as I carried her up the stairs. She whimpered, nearly limp in my arms, her metallic skin cold, "Oh god...Ohh god Draculaura..."

"Shh" I murmured, holding her close. She sobbed, "How long was I down here?"

"I don't know honey" I cooed to her, tenderly examining her head for visible dents. Her eyes fluttered softly, "You're warmer..."

"Robecca, sweetheart...what year do you think it is?"

"Nineteen...twelve..." She whispered before her pilot light went out. I stared down at her and rub-warmed her back, trying to wake her, "Frankie! Frankie!"

"This isn't my dad's lab, Lala, I got turned around-"

I rushed into the lab and put Robecca on the table, "I need a match! Give me a match!"

She tossed me a rather damp box of matches and I prayed it would work. Reaching under her shirt, I found the bolt around the middle of her back that released the panel to light her pilot light. Striking the damp match on the side of the table, it wouldn't light. "Please" I whispered, "Light..."

It took a few tries, but it did. I re-lit her pilot light and closed the panel. Her breathing returned to normal, though she didn't fully awaken.

"Who is she?" Frankie asked.

"Robecca Steam. Her dad was a mad scientist, her dad knew your grandfather and grandmother personally. They were who created your parents and then you and you know the drill..."

"What's wrong with her?" she murmured. I flipped my flashlight around and spied a mechanical penguin. I couldn't help myself, I lit another match and ignited his pilot light too. Powering up, he squeaked and sparked to life, much like Frankie. She screamed and fell on her backside. The penguin dropped to the floor and waddled to Robecca, but I was looking for something...anything that could fix her.

"I...I need to run to the lab..."

"Jesus Frankie, she needs help!"

"Trust me!" she said as she got up and ran out of the room. I didn't have time. I frowned and picked Robecca up again, carrying her out of the lab and letting the door lock behind us. I could hear soft thunder as I walked up the catacombs' steps, a trickle of water running over my shoes. I frowned, trying to shift her and her penguin so I could wrap her in my raincoat. Muttering soft curses, I tried to cover her hardware and her penguin, at least. "Oh come on..."

Taking a breath and focusing, I pushed with my mind, harnessing the most anger I could muster and forcing it to push the rain back, stopping it for a minute. There was a dull throbbing in my skull and I ran to the car, getting Robecca inside before I released it. The water came down in a wave, slamming onto the roof of the car, slamming over the pavement as if I'd put a telekinetic force field in place. I touched my face and cursed silently as dark blood streamed from my nose. I grabbed tissues and pressed it to the blood, leaning forward so it sopped it up. Robecca's breath was shallow; I knew she must've been in pain. Her penguin sat on her stomach and squeaked sadly. I rubbed his metallic side and murmured, "It's okay, honey."

Frankie came running through the rain, all covered up. She popped the trunk and put the box in, climbing in, "Lala-!"

"Please, drive to your place quickly" I murmured. Blood touched my upper lip and I had to grab another tissue.

...

Viv rubbed my back, "You'll be okay Lala. It's probably just the blocks your father put in place on your powers. You need to start practicing in regular-short-intervals."

I nodded, scrubbing the blood off my face. Viktor was taking care of Robecca, her penguin sitting at her feet. Frankie sat on the floor and went through the box, examining every bolt with interest. I walked over and sat beside her, fluffing the ends of her hair, "I like this look on you."

She smiled, "Thanks. Jackson does too."

"Ooh" I teased with a nudge, picking through the pile of seemingly useless junk. She blushed and muttered, "In front of my parents?"  
"I've been put on the spot in front of my father more times than you can imagine" I murmured before getting to my feet, "I'll see you later, okay? I don't think I'm gonna be much help..."

"We'll call you, okay?" Frankie murmured.

I nodded and ducked out, walking back down the hall and out into the rain. Cupid's vintage car pulled up beside me, "Lala? Can we talk?"

"Out here?" I asked over the rain. She pulled over and unlocked the passenger door so I could climb in. Sheltered, partly, from the rain, I sat beside her. She turned off her car and pulled her white gloves off, revealing harsh red bites, surrounded by deep bruising. I looked at her and reached out, "Who-?"

"I went to see Valentine today" she murmured. "He's not exactly taking Kate leaving him well. He's stopped eating human food altogether...they won't let him feed."

I looked at her and sighed, rubbing my forehead, "Cupid, I know you're a nice girl and I know you want to help, but some people can't be helped-"

"He really needs you, Lala. I mean it. He has nobody. He can't get better without help."

I sighed, "Not now, alright? I have a lot going on."

She gently grasped my hand, "I know what he did to you was horrible and wrong. I'm sorry I'm supporting him, but...he needs you. And I know you don't love him, and it really is not on the order of things at all, but he really does love you quite unconditionally. It's really confusing."

"He doesn't love me" I said as I withdrew my hand, "He's the real monster, Cupid. I know it's your job...but stop caring about him."

I stepped out of her car and walked up to the house, glancing back in time to see her pull away.


	135. Scream 2

_2_

"Dad?" Robecca croaked, her reflective copper eyes blinking open. Her hand fluttered to her forehead as she felt a warm hand resting on her wrist, "Oh hell, how hard did I fall?"

"Pretty hard" came the soft, foreign voice. Her eyes snapped open, but she relaxed as she saw the green-skinned man beside her, obviously not the Doctor Frankenstein she knew...

"Viktor Stine. My father spoke fondly of you, Robecca Steam."

"Oh my god. They had a son?" she breathed.

"And we have a daughter" the female beside her murmured. Robecca's eyes flicked between the two doctors and she slowly rose, "I don't quite understand...there are three generations of your family now? How?...How long was I unconscious?"

"Comatose is the better word" Viktor murmured, "You were out for about a century, give or take a few months."

"A century" she breathed, "But...I saw Draculaura..."

"Draculaura is a vampire, dear. Her aging is slowed."

"She looked different..."

"She would. She's growing up."

Robecca's eyes suddenly filled with panic, "Oh no. Oh god, my father! Where's my father?"

"We're not sure, dear" she murmured.

"You don't understand, he was on an expedition in the catacombs, trying to find something...he wouldn't tell me what, but..." her heart began to sink, "Is he...?"

Viktor and Viveka exchanged glances, "We don't know. I can get in touch with my father, if you'd like?"

She nodded slowly, refusing to go to pieces until she knew. Her gears had kicked into overdrive and tears spilled freshly down her face.

"It's alright now, dear" Viveka murmured, "You're safe, and you can stay with us as long as you'd like..."

A teenage girl peeked in the door Viktor had just departed from. Robecca noticed instantly she had mint green skin, lime green lipstick on, and hidden behind full eyelashes were two differently colored eyes.

"Frankie, I'd like you to officially meet Robecca" Viveka murmured, "Robecca, this is our daughter, Frankie."

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Captain Penny hopped off the exam table where he'd curled up to his owner and came over to drop at Frankie's feet. She looked down at him and he kicked his tiny metallic fins, waiting for a belly rub. She melted and knelt down next to him, rubbing his stomach lovingly.

Robecca glanced to Viveka who was waiting expectantly, and her heart gasket began to warm, "I like her."

...

Clawd and I were curled up on the couch when my phone vibrated. Frankie had eagerly texted me the entire detail of her first official meeting with Robecca. I skipped to the end with a smile. _Wanna come shopping?_

_Can't_, I replied, _Busy._

I loved Frankie like the sister I never got, I really did, but sometimes she jumped the gun a bit too much. Robecca would need time to adjust to the world and the last thing I wanted to see was an Andy-from-the-jungle replay. Barnibus Collins had been bad enough the first time.

Clawd squeezed my shoulder, "You alright? You've been quiet today."

I felt guilty about my meeting with Cupid, and even guiltier that I turned her down. My feelings toward Val would just never change, I couldn't take pity on him. Not after what he'd done to me and everyone else.

"I'm just tired" I murmured, "The whole Robecca thing took a lot out of me."

"Tell me about her" he murmured softly in my ear, stroking my hair ever so gently. He was going to break my resolve one way or another and he knew it.

"She's an old friend" I murmured, "She came to my fifteen-hundredth birthday party. Her father hadn't just invented her, but...you know. She was sixteen. Absolutely exotic and lovely. They were rude to her, of course, but they were rude to everyone, and my father absolutely adored her. I think if he could've built me robot friends, he would've."

"Now you have the internet" he said with a small smile.

I leaned up and kissed his jaw, "Now I have you."

Playfully kissing back, teasing my lower lip with his sharp teeth, I blushed at his growl. He took my breath away. I stroked his jaw and murmured, "I talked to Cupid earlier."

"Oh?" he murmured softly, trapping me in another mind-numbing kiss.

Before I could continue, my phone buzzed again. I sighed and reached for it, glancing at the reply to Frankie (and because of that, all of us) from Clawdeen. _Why don't we find her dad instead? I'm sure your dad's skeleton key will get us in. It got you in her dad's old lab, right?_

"That's brilliant" I breathed.

"What is?" he asked.

"Your sister. She's figured out how to find Robecca's father."

"Funny, I thought she was only good for a fake fur factory."

I shoved his shoulder gently and couldn't stop myself from smiling when he grinned. I leaned in, "Wanna come play hero?"

"Somebody's gotta watch the kids. Tell me about Cupid later." He playfully patted my bum, "You go play Lara Croft. And...wear something Tomb Raider for me."

I blushed at his suggestions and kissed him lightly again, "You're wicked, Clawd Wolf."

"Not as wicked as you, Draculaura."

...

I was happy as I climbed out of the car and walked up to the school where Clawdeen and Frankie were waiting. "Did nobody else get out of bed?"

"She only texted the two of us" Clawdeen said as she picked at her nail polish. Frankie produced a couple headlamps and huge flashlights with a grin, "Ghouls, we're gonna go explore the catacombs!"

"Frankie, are you nuts? Have you gone cuckoo?" Clawdeen asked, "Don't you remember what happened to Miss Maiden?"

It was a story we'd all heard as freshmen. Some schools had cars in their fountains, some schools had ghosts, and in the monster school we had the teacher that went into the catacombs and never came out. The worst part was, we knew it was true now.

"Come on ghouls, it won't be so bad!" Frankie was ever the optimist, "And we need to help Robecca find her dad. Wouldn't you guys want the same?"

"If I lost my dad in the catacombs, I'd let him stay there" I said.

"My dad would find his own way out" Clawdeen said with a shrug.

"For Robecca" she reminded us.

I grabbed a flashlight, "He was human, Frankie. You know, eventually, we're gonna find a body and not a person. And he wasn't exactly young when he went down there either."

She frowned and turned, sparking her flashlight to life before descending into the catacombs ahead of us.

...

She returned, just like he'd asked. With his powers going haywire, she'd been there to help him. She couldn't just let him lay there in agony.

He'd broken his shoulders trying to escape the straightjacket when she arrived. He laid in his bed, his face pale and his hair slightly sweat-dampened. She stroked his pale pink lips and watched his glassy red eyes blink open, "Cupid?"

"Hush" she murmured, helping him upright and undoing his straightjacket. He cracked his shoulders back into place, making her eyes widen and an audible gasp slip from her lips. He collapsed back down, breathing heavily and groaning slightly with exhaustion, "Oww..."

"Oh Val" she murmured, lifting his head onto a fresh, fluffy pillow. His eyes rolled back and he groaned, "I can't take it...bust me outta here babe...I'll be good, I promise..."

His eyes slipped shut. She grasped his hot face in a panic, "Valentine? Stay with me."

"Can't" he murmured as his breath grew shallow and labored. She rested her hand over his pounding heart. She called out, "Nurse! Somebody help him! Nurse!"

Valentine coughed softly. His lips were stained with red, and she pulled out her iCoffin and took matters into her own hands. "It's gonna be okay, Val...I promise. It's gonna be okay."

_A/N-Welp, I had to post this early, just in case. Y'see, I spent the morning without power because at ten minutes to freaking 8 am somebody decided to crash into a pole down the street. It was bad, yeah, and they had to totally replace the pole. She only broke her wrist-supposedly-so I kinda hope that wrist hurts for a very long time after the hours without power I had this morning...but they got it back on pretty timely and it seems like only a one-day job so the special should not be effected on Friday :D Not sure if I'll get more up or not, all depends on if they're done or not. I'll try to though! I'm exhausted though, I didn't even get seven hours of sleep cause of Haunted Highways and two Destination Truths last night...thanks for the love you guys! Kinda just felt like adding a tidbit about life :P_


	136. Scream 3

_3_

I couldn't help but smirk to myself as my heart pounded. Adventure laid ahead and I couldn't help my intrigue. Darkness covered everything. The worst part about the catacombs had to have been the dark. Frankie sparked as we walked, momentarily lighting up more than six beams worth of light, but we were underground. Shadows played games on the walls, the map plastered in front of Frankie's face.

"Ugh" Clawdeen muttered as she wrinkled up her nose, "I smell a ton of old death."

"It must really suck to be you today" Frankie muttered. We both could tell she was scared out of her wits.

"I have brothers, it sucks to be me every day" Clawdeen said back. I couldn't hold it back, I ran up a few feet ahead and shouted, "ECHO!" I giggled as I heard my voice echo through the space ahead of us.

"Hey, La...do that again" Frankie said.

"Frankie-" Clawdeen said.

I caught her train of thought and grinned, letting out a high-pitched bat squeak. Deenie's hands flew over her ears. But I knew we had come to a dead end, and it was circular. I let out another, looking up. The ceiling was low. And then I felt around, not surprised to find an edge. I let out another. There was a steep, sharp drop. I pointed my flashlight down, but it only went so far. My eyes scanned the ridge, but I couldn't help myself. I felt downward. The smell hit me before I had time to fully comprehend.

"Deenie? I smell blood" I whispered. She just barely caught the flashlight as I tossed it back to her, jumping downward from the ledge. My knees collided with the wall and I skidded to a stop, slowly crawling down. I felt around, crawling slowly to the bottom, letting out soft chirps on the way. My eyesight sharpened. Bones, many broken, lay at the bottom. But I saw a beautiful girl with night black hair and wide, frightened brown eyes, as if I could see her in the daytime. She was obviously starving, and then I saw, and swallowed thickly. The bones of mice and rats lay around her. Had she...?

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Better question is who are you?"

"I can't see you" she whispered, "You didn't fall."

The blood was fresh, but still smelling off. She reached out, and I reached out to her. She was only a child, I realized as she came face to face with me.

"Where did you come from?" I murmured.

"My mama" she answered, totally honestly.

"How long has your mama been dead?" I whispered.

"A long time" she breathed, "A very long time."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen" she whispered, and placed a brass pocket watch in my hand.

"Draculaura?" Clawdeen's voice echoed down.

I crawled upward, holding onto the little girl. Deenie grasped my hand and tugged me up with a grunt. Frankie stared at us and I nodded, "She's a human. I think she's Doctor Steam's daughter."

...

Cupid climbed out of the car in the driveway of the old Victorian. Her eyes were unseeing, her mind unfeeling, and all because she'd taken pity on Valentine. Of course he'd used her, but only with the last of his strength was he able to carry out one last thing. Arrows in hand, she walked inside the open front door and shut it. Clawd was sleeping on the couch.

Blinking, but not breaking his spell, she climbed onto the couch beside him and she plunged her arrows in. He awoke with a start, eyes quickly glazing over. He whimpered and she smiled, "What a sweet little puppy..."

He tugged her into his side without a second thought.

...

I grinned as I rushed in, dirty and tired. He wasn't sleeping on the couch, and I smiled to myself, "My sweet love..."

I decided to surprise him, stripping off my sweaty black t-shirt and unbuckling my belt, coming up the stairs one booted step at a time. My eyes fell to a pink shoe in the partly ajar door.

It was like I physically registered it before it reached my mind. I opened the door, and I saw her in my bed, sleeping on my mate's chest. They were both naked, and it was obvious that they'd just had extremely passionate sex. I dropped my shirt on top of her shoe, and for some reason, something snapped.

"Nobody takes what is mine" I growled, partially to myself, partially to her.

The leather strap in my hands, my vision tinged red. I pounced on the bed like a coiled cat, and I wrapped my belt around her throat. Her eyes flew open and I noticed their darkness, their glassiness before the spell he had on her broke out of sheer panic. She gasped, choking and clawed at my belt.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I screamed, pulling hard on the strap. She choked a bit more, turning pinker and pinker until her face began to be tinged with purple. Tears ran out of her eyes as she forced her hands into the strap around her neck, "Please...Lala please!"

I threw her into the wall, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tears of my own burned my eyes. I didn't know who I was more angry at, Clawd or her.

She held her head. I knew the feeling. I felt the pieces click together before I really understood. I clamped my hand over my mouth and whispered through my falling tears, "Val did this."

She nodded slowly. I couldn't stand to look at either of them. I ducked into the bathroom and I locked the door, and then I fell to pieces. I knew he would never do this to me of his own will, but that didn't make it hurt any less. I didn't want to give Valentine what he wanted, but I wanted to go see him for the sole purpose of driving a stake through his heart.

I stripped, I crawled into the bathtub and I cried. I washed, and I cried. Eventually, the lock was picked and Clawd crawled in behind me. He stroked my hair and kissed my neck, "Baby..."

I shrugged him off, "Don't touch me."

He grabbed my face and he kissed me fully on the mouth. He laid his claim to me and my eyes rolled back in my head. I melted against him and I washed him, washing _her_ off of him, scrubbing his body until he was clean, and then locking our bodies together in a passionate embrace. I refused to let him go. I heard my phone ringing and I was sure Cupid had run off by now, but nothing was going to stop me from laying my claim to my mate until I felt like he knew who he was really bound to.

We met the point of ecstasy over and over again. I left my mark on him and he on me. But it was only when he kissed me, with my back pressed to the wall and the water running over our heated skin, that I felt like he knew.

"Do you ever think for a second that I would really cheat on you?"

"How'd she break the spell?" I breathed.

"How do you think? Almost being choked to death helped."

I bit his lower lip softly, but my insecurities were right there for plain sight to see. I stroked his face tenderly and whispered, "I can't live without you. I can't bear the thought of being without you...never leave me, please. And I'll never leave you. Okay?"

He kissed me fiercely, grinding in the understanding that Valentine had tried to make Cupid use him the same way Val was using me. I kissed back, because I understood, and slowly my fears began to mend.

...

"What's your name?" Viktor asked the tiny girl who swished her feet.

"Vanessa" she murmured.

"Who's your mother, Vanessa?" Viv murmured as she stroked the little girl's hair.

She took off a necklace and held it out. Her eyes were deep brown, so brown they were almost black. Her skin was alabaster pale from the lack of sun, and she was brutally unhealthy. As Viveka checked her vitals, Robecca sat silently at her side.

"You're my sister" she murmured, "My human sister."

She nodded and yawned, her eyes fluttering closed, "I'm cold."

Robecca climbed in the bed with her and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her skin softly, "I run hotter than you for the obvious reasons."

The little girl could only half-squeak a reply as she fell fast asleep in the warm, metal arms of her only living family.

**MH**

_A/N- I KNOW! I left loose ends! :D Cause there's gonna end up being MUCH more later on...haha. Oh yeah, book 4 is a given now._


	137. Sordid

_Quick A/N before I get started- Well, I don't know what's happened, but there won't be any special tomorrow. :( I bet it's all SDCC's fault. (not that I mind, we're officially getting an HH Bloodgood doll as of today). SO without much plot to go off of, let's start on with the loose ends I left, shall we? :D Enjoy._

**Sordid**

I hated him. I hated him with all the loathing in my being, I hated him for everything he'd done. My love for Clawd was stronger than ever, no thanks to him. I didn't hate Cupid, I pitied her. Just because she had a good heart, he'd betrayed her and used her like everyone else.

But when I saw she was right, I couldn't find my hate anymore. The boy in the hospital bed was so weak...so pale...I walked in and I went to his side. He had a slow and steady heartbeat and his skin was still pale, though the malnourishment Cupid had seen was obviously being repaired. I couldn't help but have my hate change to pity. He was so broken. So small. I stroked his cheek and sighed, "Valentine..."

He stirred, catching my hand in his. I sat beside him. His eyes fluttered gently as he pressed a kiss to my wrist, "God...I love being so drugged up I don't know reality from my dreams..."

"You're not dreaming" I murmured, stroking his face lightly.

"You came" he breathed, hope in his voice.

"I came to kill you. But it wouldn't be fair with you as fragile as you are." I stroked his face in my hands, cupping his boyish face. His eyes fluttered and his pale lips parted, fangs exposed, "Come to me...please...I long for your touch."

Something wicked had come to nest in my heart. I crawled into bed with him and I slid his blankets down, caressing his sweat-soaked, fevered chest. He grinned, "Is this so bad, being with me?"

I silenced him with a finger over his lips. He closed his eyes and reveled in my hands on his chest. I had to admit, he was very good looking. I also wanted to smash his groin in a vice. He tugged me closer, "I need more of you." There was something inside me that wanted to crush him more and more. To tease him to the brink and then go, to drive him mad with desire as he'd driven me mad with sorrow. Payback was a bitch. I leaned in and I bit into his neck. He turned his head, obliging me as my hands ran down his pale, cool body. I felt him shudder, I knew he was longing for more, but I refused. I just drank from the bite I left on his neck and then I drew back. A trickle of red stained his smooth skin. He tugged me forward and kissed me forcefully, hotly and hungrily. He was aroused to the point of pain, I knew. I kissed him back, fierce and dirty, just like I'd practiced.

Then I drew back and climbed off the bed, "I'll see you around, Val."

He stared after me with pure, predatory hunger in his eyes as he watched me go.

...

Cupid lowered her gaze as she sat in the large chair in her father's den, her eyes downcast.

"Do you have any idea of the magnitude of which you've so royally fucked up?" Eros thundered, "I ought to take a whip to your frilly backside!"

Her lip quivered, but she nodded silently.

"You could've caused a catastrophe! Imagine what would happen if she'd left him! you cannot let that monster win, Chariclo, not even if it costs you your life!"

"I didn't know what I was doing!" she sobbed, "It's not fair! I have a heart too, and my heart is aching because his heart is aching!"

"His loins are the only thing that ache for a woman, that bastard you've pitied has no heart, believe me I've tried my hand with him."

Tears slowly ran down Cupid's face as she crossed her legs. Her tender body ached for different reasons.

"Come here."

She slowly rose and smoothed her skirt. Her father cleaned her face with a tissue and murmured, "I understand your position, darling, love is blind. But, you must remember, we are not."

"He had me under a glamour...I thought it was him. I thought...I was totally under his spell. And now, I can't seem to break it."

"Your heart will always betray your mind, darling. You must not forget, while it is important to follow your heart, sometimes you must be smart with it. It doesn't matter how much your heart yearns for him, he will break it."

Cupid nodded and sobbed, "I still wish it really had."

"Go resume your post, daughter. We will have no more words on the subject."

Tissues in hand, Cupid ran out of the room. She sobbed into them as she took shelter in her bedroom, collapsing at the foot of her ornate bed. The very thought of Valentine showing his dominance to her, doing the things she had seen him doing in her mind, making gentle love to her and being rough with her, she longed for. She clutched her chest and wailed, bawling into the crumpled tissues in her clenched fist.

Crawling up on her bed, she laid there and she sniffed, wrapping herself tight in the blanket. Her father was practically the right hand God, he knew the moment a soul was created who it was meant to be with. There was a way that she had to bring them together to continue their species, but as she laid in her bed and bawled her broken heart into her pillow, she found solace in the fact that there would be someone for her, someday. Even if it wasn't the romantic, suave, slightly manipulative player that she had fallen so deeply in love with.

...

Clawd kissed lovingly on my neck, grinding on me. I gave him a soft sigh of contentment, caressing his hair as he rubbed his scent all over me, thoroughly. He bit down harshly, marking me, and I howled quietly in pleasure at his familiar love bite.

"And don't you ever fucking think you're getting away with that again."

I grinned, playfully locking my hands together in front of him, "Yes master."

He grinned, stroking my face slowly, "I love you."

"I love you too" I murmured back, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Wrapping my legs around his waist, tugging him down on top of me, I whispered in his ear, "So, how good was she compared to me?"

He chuckled, "I did all the work."

I rolled my eyes, stroking down the front of his shirt, leaning up to playfully nip his ear, "And Daddy likes it when Mama works her magic?"

He groaned softly, grinding his hips into mine, "Yeah. In fact, Daddy wants Mama on her knees over the back of the couch right now."

I giggled, playfully pushing him away, "Not yet."

"Tease" he growled, grasping my face and giving me another long, hard kiss. He was possessive and so was I. We wrapped each other in our arms and kissed, hungry for each other, hungry for each other's love. We couldn't get enough. How long had it been...and I couldn't get enough of Clawd. Ever.

He chuckled and stroked his hands over my stomach, "Just a couple more weeks, and we're gonna be back in school. Me down in college...you back in MH..."

"How's it feel to be dating a high schooler?" I teased.

"You were eighteen a long time before I was" he growled softly. I giggled and absolutely melted under his tender kisses. He licked my neck and gave my hips a gentle squeeze before reversing our positions. He gave my backside a rough swat, "Go make me a sandwich."

I gave him a look, "And what do we say in a non-sexist society?"

He gave my backside a harsh, tight squeeze. I arched against his hand, whimpering and biting down on my lip to stop from squealing in a mix of desire and pain.

"Please" he said softly. I swatted his shoulder, panting, "This...is why I never let you touch me in public..."

"You sure that's why?" he growled, tugging me closer to his face. I was absolutely melted. I jumped off of him and almost fell off the couch. My heart was racing as I scurried into the kitchen to make him something to eat. He laughed and followed, tugging me against him and groping lovingly.

"Mmm" I moaned softly, flush with desire, "Ooh...oh that feels good..."

He kissed my neck and patted my backside, "You're a really good wife."

I blushed, "That's because I really don't mind when you act sexist. I grew up with that."

"Caring about whether you're pleased or not is sexist?" he teased, kissing my ear and chewing on my earlobe lovingly. I giggled and squirmed, dangling a piece of bacon from my fingers. He grinned and ate from the palm of my hand, lovingly licking the remaining grease from my fingers.

"Alright, I'm liberating you" Romulus said as he walked up to the back door, "Lala, you keep this boy captive too much. I'm taking him to play casketball with the guys."

I pouted at Clawd and kissed his jaw sweetly, "Come back before dinner."

"Yes ma'am" he teased, licking my lips softly. He took the sandwich from my hand and gave me a proper kiss, murmuring, "I will be home soon."

"I love you" I breathed.

"I love you more" he murmured.

"Hurry up, Clawd" Romulus said, rolling his eyes.

"You got a date with Abbey or something?" he teased, leaving his shirt with me. He grabbed a drink out of the refrigerator and blew me a kiss. I smiled widely and I waved to them as they went off. He was happy, laughing, enjoying his time with his boys.

Luna came toddling up to me and said, "Ew, Daddy not clean up mess!"

"I got it Lulu. Go play with your brothers."

She peeked up at me and then stood on her tiptoes. I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, "I got it honey."

"Kay Mama" she said, going off into the other room. I toyed with the shirt in my hands, watching my babies from afar. Their aging had finally topped out at about three or four years old, only in a year. I knew it was going to regulate now. I watched them play with CJ gently, loving him as if he were any other baby. Staring at the three of them, I totally forgot to answer the phone when it rang.

**MH**


	138. Power

**Power**

Her eyes flew open as she sat up. Her skin felt icy in a horribly unpleasant way. Her hands fumbled with the delicate chain keeping the crystal around her neck. She laid it down and shuddered, wrapping herself tightly in her blanket. Sometimes the house gave her the creeps, tonight was one of those times.

Curled in her bed, Abbey breathed heavily. Fear from her nightmares still gripped her chest tightly. There was a budding ache on the inside of her forearm and she looked down, noticing a deep, accidental scratch. She exhaled and got up slowly, cradling her injured arm to her shirt. She cleaned it up gently, careful of the light throbbing. Wrapping a piece of gauze around her toned muscle, she taped it on loosely and went back to bed.

The red numbers on her clock ticked from three fifty-nine to four am. Curling up under her blanket, she shuddered in the light chill of the air conditioning. She stroked her ring, glancing at her hand with a yawn. There was a light thump at her window and she whipped around, seeing a shadow before she yelped and fell off her bed.

"Abbey" Romulus hissed through his teeth, "Abbey!"

"Romy" she breathed in relief, untangling her feet from the blanket to go to the window and let him in. He gave her a soft kiss as he slipped inside, shutting the window and cupping her face.

"Is almost morning" she murmured as his lips eagerly pressed to hers, showering her with light kisses.

"I know. I just wanted to see you anyway."

She blushed, her arms looping around his neck as she kissed back. They crawled into bed together, wrapping their arms around each other as his fingers caressed her hair lightly. She giggled, "Why you come now?"

"I missed you" he murmured, stroking her face lightly. She settled in against his chest, snuggled into him securely. His arms wrapped around her, warmer than her blanket by a long run. Her skin began to warm in his arms and for the first time, she let it. She didn't mind that he was running nearly a whole hundred degrees, his warmth made her feel different. It was never too stifling.

"I missed you too" she half-murmured, "House is creepy sometimes, and not in good way."

He chuckled, "Were you scared, baby?"

She nodded, trying to force her words out, but all that came out was a quiet sigh. He stroked her hair and murmured, "Just rest, Abbey."

...

They spent the morning in bed together with the TV on, cuddling and napping the day away.

"You know, girl is wrong" Abbey said as they watched movies, her fingers stroking over his soft black t-shirt, "When you're in love, other has power over you all the time."

"Do I have power over you?" he murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

"I have power over you" she teased, curling into him just a little tighter.

...

"I'm surprised you haven't asked the boy to move in by now" Grace teased as she and Abbey made dinner.

Abbey blushed, smiling softly, "He has family to take care of."

"You didn't think if maybe you'd want a family too?"

She glanced back over her shoulder with a slightly scrunched brow, as if she were thinking over it much too hard, "What Mama mean?"

"If you and Romulus want to settle down, it would be a much better idea to start out here where we have plenty of room than try to fit yourself and children in his home."

She shrugged, "Not worried about babies yet. Romy know me better than I know myself."

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. Abbey gave her a soft nudge, "So, Mama have boyfriend yet?"

Grace cracked a smile, "I'm much too independent for a man, Abbey. I'd scare them off."

"Is not independence that would scare them" she said with a slight smirk.

Grace nudged her right back, making her smile. "You're not wearing your crystal."

"Is cool enough" she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Not like cold too much anymore" she murmured, "Like to be warm. And If I wear crystal, then Mama feel free to turn air down."

The difference between the two of them was obvious. Whereas Abbey wore her hair down, she was wearing shorts and a short-sleeved shirt, but her mother was wearing a sweater and full-length pants. And to top it off, it was July.

"If it wouldn't make you too uncomfortable, Abbey..."

She shrugged, letting her turn it down and open a few windows to let the heat in. With the mixing of the air, Abbey rolled her shoulders and sighed. Heat, almost the temperature of Romulus's skin, engulfed her. Evolution had equipped yetis with a high body temperature and a slow heartbeat, not as slow as Vampires but much slower than the rapid beat of a werewolf's heart. She yawned, stretching and smiling.

"Go ahead and rest, I can finish up here" Grace said with a small smile.

Abbey grinned and slid out of the kitchen before her mother changed her mind. Laying across the velveteen couch, she laid back and stared up at the ornate ceiling. She could almost imagine a winter night with her and Romulus in front of the fireplace. She could almost imagine the way he'd look at her when she was as pregnant as Lala had been...and then she sat up. She started to long for that. In the village she'd come from, it wasn't uncommon for there to be mothers her age, deeply in love with their husbands and committed to each other until their final breaths. The very idea of sharing everything with Romulus; the entire house, not just the bed, made her almost giggly with glee. She imagined a baby...or two...running up and down the giant staircase in the foyer, sending toy cars down the railing...

A knock at the door broke her thoughts. She grinned and jumped up, throwing open the door and practically jumping into the arms of her husband. He grinned and gave her a loving kiss, "Hey babe."

"Want you to move in with me" she murmured as she kissed on his neck, "Move in and come make pretty babies with me."

He nearly dropped her, "You thought all this over in six hours?"

"Thought over in ten minutes" she said, grinning, "Want to spend whole life with you, Romulus...want to get married for real, now."

"Oh Jesus" he murmured, "Do you...know what you want?"

"Boy or girl fine with me" she said with a wide smile, her arms looped around his neck.

"I meant for a wedding" he said sheepishly.

She grinned, "Every girl have plan Romulus. Just trust me."

His eyes widened slightly, "The last time you said that, I ended up really badly bruised."

She giggled, "Will be better this time. Do not be such scaredy cat."

He shrugged, glancing downward with a slightly sheepish look. She kissed his jaw, "Now, come with me."

"Where to?" he murmured, kissing her softly.

"Mama! Is time to plan wedding!"

He heard a knife hit a chopping block and he immediately began to turn the other way. Abbey tugged him close and gave him another soft kiss as reminder, "I protect you."

"I hope so" he murmured as she tugged him into the kitchen.

**MH**


	139. Something Real

**Something Real**

The little girl was eating as if she'd never eaten before-which she hadn't. The moment Dr. Stine had let her out of the lab, she'd immediately run out into the rain and began to splash in the puddles...something Frankie and I had only been able to watch from behind the door. My grief hadn't let up any. My father was dead; he'd held on far past his time, he'd survived when others would've called it un-survivable. They hadn't been in that hole their whole lives, that was a benefit I hadn't seen. But Vanessa had. My father's explorers had given up and died along the way, but my father and Irene had not. They'd wanted to get out of the maze under the school, and they were so close...but Vanessa had been created down in that hole, born in that hole, and watched both of her parents die in that hole.

I wiped my eyes on a napkin and looked down. In theory, I could eat. I just had no actual hunger and no actual desire to eat. Vanessa appreciated food. She appreciated taste and texture and all the things everyone was able to take for granted in life, even me. She was like me; totally out of place in this modern world.

Harriet Wolf rested her hand on my shoulder and rubbed softly, "Are you alright Robecca?"

I shook my head and sniffed. I buried my face in my palms and I sobbed. Vanessa stared as Harriet pulled up a chair and wrapped her arms around me, "Shh...it's alright honey. Just let it out. You're safe here, you have people to protect you."

"I don't care about that" I sobbed, "My father is dead, and he's the only person I had. I feel broken. Nobody can fix me anymore. He built me, he was the only one that knew how to fix what was broken...he could fix this!" I pointed to my chest, where a deep, throbbing ache had built, "I'm broken!"

She smiled gently and stroked my hair, "You're not broken, Robecca. You're heartbroken. Just because you lost your father doesn't mean you lost your family."

"Most of them" I sobbed, wrapping my arm around my torso, like it would help keep me together anymore.

"You got me" Vanessa murmured. I was still getting used to her voice; she was very little and mousy. I just sobbed and buried my face into my hands, letting myself be comforted. Eventually, smaller arms wrapped around my waist and I looked down to see Vanessa burying herself in my side. I just stared at her. It was still difficult to comprehend this totally mortal child wanted anything to do with me.

"I love you, Roba" she said. The affectionate little nickname rolled off her tongue. I pulled away, "Just stop."

Harriet smiled weakly, "Why don't you go for a walk, Robecca? I can watch your sister."

I nodded and walked out the back door of the Hideout Inn. Hoodude was staying here and now, so were we. I just found myself unable to accept living in Dr. Stine's house with his happy family when I was so grief-stricken. Of course...he was paying for the room until I could get a job.

I sat at the edge of the property and curled under a tree.

"Oh Jesus bloody Christ" I whispered, clutching my aching chest, "This is unreal."

"What is?"

I practically jumped out of my bolts, whipping around to see the girl dangling out of the tree. She had greenish colored skin and pink-streaked hair, like flowers. She breathed in the air and smiled, "Isn't it relaxing? It's really nice out here. Far off from pollution."

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Venus McFlytrap" she said with a small, content smile, "I live down on Radcliffe Way."

"Lovely for you."

She smiled, "News travels fast. My first day here, I subscribed to the Ghostly Gossip, and lemme tell ya...between you and Valentine, Spectra's having a field day."

"Spectra?" I breathed, "Who's...never mind, I don't want to know."

"Well, talk to me. Partially because the C-O-Two you're creating is relaxing me, and partly because I think you really need somebody to talk to."

"You people are certifiably insane in this down, do you realize that?" I said as I laughed, "Firstly...I don't know what's first. This is all a bad nightmare."

"Life is just the memories of the dead" she said with a smile, "That help any?"

"No. You're too strange for even me."

"Start at the beginning" she said with a wave of her hand. Anybody else would've taken it as dismissive, but she seemed genuinely interested.

"My father is dead" I breathed, "He took a lover before he died and he has a daughter, who's now left with me, and I've been in a coma for a century."

"That sucks" she said.

"Now I need to get a job, I need to get my life in order...which I don't really have, because according to what Mrs. Stine found, all of my family's possessions were taken by his relatives and distributed and no longer belong to me, and...I'm just the unwanted project..."

"What about Vanessa?"

"They don't know about Vanessa" I murmured. Then I glanced to her, "Don't suggest it. That little girl is the only person I have left in the world."

"I wouldn't dream of it" she said, "We stick together out here. If you really wanna get a job and support her, great. You've got a lot to catch up on with her life and yours. And I think you need somebody to teach you both."

I nodded slowly, "Who?"

"The Headless Headmistress got Abbey out of Russia when she was a kid. Dracula helped Cleo out back in the fifties, and Harriet's been helping Andy get into the world. He's kind of a jungle boy."

My heart gasket began to swell at the idea that I was no longer alone.

"It's not the end of the world to ask for help, you know."

"Will you help me learn?" I asked her.

She grinned, "I'd be delighted."

...

The blankets were wrapped around Vanessa's body loosely as she snored softly, in a deep sleep. Captain Penny was tucked under one of her arms and he, too, had powered down for the night. The technological aspect of the modern era was not hard for me to overcome; I was technology myself. Even for this era, I was advanced. I stroked her hair as I laid beside her and I closed my eyes.

Venus had defined the love I had for my little sister as a maternal instinct. She told me the person best suited to help me was Nefera de Nile, who was also her sister's only maternal figure and was also somewhat struggling with her life. I imagined we could be close friends. The idea of no longer being alone made me smile. Venus was going to introduce me to the others who had similar situations as my own for luncheon tomorrow. Vanessa would get to meet them too. She was the only human in a town full of monsters. I couldn't begin to imagine how horrible that must've been for her, or would be for her. She would be so upset when she grew and realized she was not mechanical and had no special, science-defying abilities. My mind was still trying to grasp at the evolutionary threads leading from single-celled organisms to Vampires and Werewolves, but I was obviously not a biochemist.

Long before day broke, I heard a car. Captain Penny stirred and wandered into the puppy bed made up for him in the closet. I left the door ajar for him and perched in the desk chair with the papers detailing world events in the past hundred years. I heard a soft thump on the door before Hoodude walked in, "Hi."

"Good morning" I said with a smile, opening up to the boy who had been created as well.

"It's not exactly morning...but I wondered if you were sleeping, so I came over."

I shook my head and stroked the papers under my fingers, "Reading."

He sat on the edge of the bed, "It's really nice of Mr. and Mrs. Wolf to let us stay here, you know?"

"Are there more of us living here?" I asked, spinning around in the chair.

"No...Andy and Kipling are living with Ms. Kindergrubber. We're kind of all spread out. A lot of stuff happens in this town and people get...displaced."

"I know the feeling" I said with a small smile. I glanced him over, "You weren't made anatomically correct."

"Neither were you" he pointed out. My eyes widened as I un-crossed my legs, shifting and feeling my face-plates warm, "You can see up my skirt?"

He laughed, "No. I just guessed."

I blushed, "Well...I wasn't exactly...I suppose it was for many reasons. I was created to be a daughter, not a mother."

He looked at me with a falling smile, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" I replied.

"Do you think we, being created, are good enough for the monsters that are born that way?"

I smiled, "You mean in reference to the banshee girl. Your girlfriend."

He nodded.

"I'm not an expert on the emotion of love, but it's my understanding that if you find someone who truly loves you, you hold tight to them and never let them go. They understand your flaws and they love you anyway." I looked at Vanessa and I stood, flicking off the lamplight and opening one of the curtains. Dawn was only beginning to crest, but I looked at him in a new light. He was cloth and I was metal, and my sister was the place in between. I went to her side and stroked her silken, ebony hair, "My father created her too. My father created us both for a reason. It was so I wouldn't be alone. You were given a heart, Hoodude, you were given the ability to love another being unconditionally. I was not given a heart, so I don't know if I am capable of the same kind of love that you feel for Scarah Screams. But I am capable of holding tight to the only love I know."

Captain Penny was chirp-snoring. Vanessa's breath was light and soothed. I felt the sun touch my metallic skin and I began to shine, throwing light around the room.

"Sometimes it is better to love with the love we have than to seek love we cannot understand."

We sat there for a very long time, and I think he understood.

**MH**


	140. Guidance

**Guidance**

Parents are there to pick you up when you fall. They love you and they care for you, and they fix all of your problems.

At least, that was what parents were supposed to do. Mine never did so much.

We had staff that did the work for the house. Luken was with his family and Cleo, Rocco, Isis and Sadie were out back, playing in the pool. Adam laid in his crib, and I wandered into the throne room. I was next in line to inherit all of this. The riches, the royalty, the status, all mine. I stroked my fingers lovingly over my stomach. For once, I wouldn't mind losing my figure.

A soft tap at the door drew my attention away from my thoughts. I turned to see the girl in the doorway and actually found myself smiling at her, "You must be Robecca."

She nodded softly, staring at my hand. She wore an expression of amazement, "You're pregnant."

I nodded, "Recently so."

"I was told you...understood where I was coming from."

"I do." I sat in my father's throne and I could almost feel my own power strengthening. My status rising. People around here got very used to getting over what others did, my sister's pregnancy had been a shock to many people. But after that...Cleo was a trendsetter, apparently. And so many of us were already immortal and waiting...

She walked over and sat on the floor in front of me with her legs curled to one side of her body. I smiled, "What do you wanna know?"

"I understand the technological advances and I've read up on the history, so I think I'm essentially caught up. I just...I want to understand the progression of society, I suppose."

I smiled, "Sex outside of marriage is obviously going on."

She blushed and looked down. I smiled, "You've seen what they wear and how they act. Society's gone to the dogs, they just refuse to admit it. Just be yourself and forget all of that. Things have changed and progress forward every day."

She nodded, "Then...how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"I was told...that you're your sister's maternal figure." She looked down, seeming to understand that our situations weren't as similar as she thought. I got up and I offered my hand to her, "I want to show you something."

She took my hand to get up and she followed me up to my room. I produced the books of our pyramids back home and I flipped to a marked page, holding it out for her.

"That's Cleo's hand-print when she was a baby. The slightly bigger one is mine. I'm three years older than her."

"Only three" she murmured.

"Only three. And yes, we have an obscene amount of money. That does make life very easy, but our father also goes parading around calling himself an archeologist as well."

"What does your husband do?"

"I'm not married, Cleo is. Luken is still my boyfriend. He's just graduated. He wants to enter law enforcement...which is how his father got killed, but he won't listen to my worries."

Her eyes curiously watched me. I rubbed my stomach, "You think this is a living hell now, Robecca. You think that just because you've lost your father and now it's you and your little sister, that it's the most horrible thing in the world. I lost my first child. That grief...it never goes away. The loss of a parent, a sibling, that's close, but it doesn't even begin to shine a light on the level of pain when you lose the product of your flesh and blood..."

Her eyes grew sad. I noticed they held gears within them. "I'm sorry."

I smiled, "That's why I've been so...I'm sorry, there's no putting this politely for your sake. I was a bitch. I was a cruel, selfish bitch and I was in pain, so I wanted everyone else to be. But I've changed now. I think I've finally come full circle."

She nodded. I went to Adam and scooped him out of his crib, stroking his tummy as he laid on my shoulder. He curled into me, and Robecca's eyes locked on me.

"Once upon a time, in a sexist world, this was all women were good for. But my babies are my life, and now I finally understand this. I'm going to be a queen, I'm going to watch my son grow up to be a king. And even though we don't own any countries anymore...this dynasty will always live on."

"You don't have a very good relationship with your father, do you?"

"I wish the bastard were dead" I confided in her. "You have no idea how lucky you are to have had a good father. My father...not so much. Ever. Manu raised my sister for the most part, because the old vulture blames her for our mother's death...he takes it out on her as often as he possibly can, disapproving of her and scorning her and lord help him when he lays hand on her..."

I knew this was a lot of information for her. I turned to her and said, "Cradle your arms."

She did so, staring in amazement as I set Adam in her arms. She stared at him, and I saw that spark in her eyes.

"You might be mechanical, Robecca, but you're like any other woman. You get overwhelmed at the thought of having to change your entire life, but I promise you it'll be worth it. Legally, you only have five years. Emotionally, it will be the rest of your existence."

"This child is from a different father" she murmured.

"This child is not my biological child" I replied, "But that doesn't change anything. Like Abbey isn't the Headless Headmistress's child, though they couldn't be any less of family."

"You're saying I should raise her as my child, not my sister."

"There are times when you can be her sister, there are times when you will be her friend, and there are times you have to be her mother. I was three years old when I learned how to change my sister's diapers and soothe her cries. I was twelve when I saved her from drowning in the Nile. I have the utmost respect for single mothers, because it's true. You really have no idea what you're doing. I've had my entire life to harness my maternal instincts, I've...literally had no childhood. But there comes a day when a woman must give up and grow up. Or else she will lose everything."

She seemed to weigh my words as I took Adam from her arms. He'd begun to stir and he toyed with my hair.

"She has family...I don't. I've heard...from Venus...that they tried to take Abbey away from her mother."

"And she ran off and got married so they couldn't. There's a solution to every problem, Robecca." I turned to her and rocked my baby, "You will be fine. The old saying is true, no man's an island."

"Or woman" she teased.

I reached out and took her hand, "From one longtime single mother to a currently single mother, you'll do beautifully. I know you will. When your father created you, he had the faith that you would be a real girl. And you are. You have feelings and you have smarts. They'll always work against each other, but being a mother is the one time in your life when they will ever agree."

Tears ran down her face. I smiled, "So I'm like Pinocchio."

"Much prettier than Pinocchio."

She laughed, leaned up and hugged me and I hugged her back, "You seem to have made another friend, Robecca Steam."

She nodded and sniffed, "And had a thirteen year old kid!"

"You will be fine. I promise."

**MH**


	141. Hero of Mine 1

**Hero of Mine**

_1_

"You worry about him."

It was like Lala read my mind; but then again, I was watching Deuce from the living room window while he helped Operetta unload her car.

"Worry isn't the right word" I muttered. After everything that had happened, I didn't entirely trust him. He'd kept true to his promise, though. It hadn't happened since. It didn't make me trust him any more. I watched his every move like a hawk, afraid that if I turned my back...

"Clawdeen" Lala said with a nudge, "Don't be paranoid."

I looked at her and sighed, "You have no idea."

"Oh yeah I do" she said with a quiet sigh, "Cupid enchanted Clawd."

I glanced at her, "My brother doesn't want anybody else, Lala. He had to be mind controlled to screw another woman. You two have the fantasy relationship where you get to have that romance, where you want only him and he wants only you. Deuce willingly went back to Cleo, and she's willingly gone to him before..."

"So?"

She looked at me with the kind of look that irritated me. Lala still had faith in the whole institution of love. Sometimes, I had my reasonable doubts. Deuce was gorgeous. He was an Adonis in his own right. He was a flirt. Being with Cleo had never stopped him from being with me. I just didn't want history to repeat itself.

"He loves you" she reminded me.

"He loved her too."

"If you wanted a werewolf, Clawdeen, why didn't you go for one in the first place?"

I turned around to snap at her, but she'd already gotten up and was halfway out the front door.

Later, Deuce tugged me back against his chest and nestled into my neck, "Talk to me, Clawdeen."

He had a hard time expressing things sometimes. So did I. I ran my hands over his and sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too" he murmured.

"So get out of the way and let me cook" he teased.

I turned and slipped my arms around his waist gently, giving his neck a tender kiss, "Deucey...I'm sorry."

"For what?" he murmured. His snakes leaned down and caressed the top of my head.

"For not trusting you. Because I do. I really do, I just...still doubt myself."

He nudged up my chin and ran his thumb softly over my lower lip. He gently kissed me, running his fingers through my slightly tangled auburn hair. He cupped my face, "I would never hurt you again. Do you hear me Clawdeen? I love you."

I kissed him lovingly as I touched his cheek, "I know. I love you too."

"You are so beautiful" he murmured as he kissed me softly again. I blushed and looped my arms around his neck. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs, making me giggle. His bridal style carry was gentle, his fingers caressing down my back. I cuddled into him as he laid me down in bed, "I wanna prove it."

"Deucey" I murmured when he rolled me onto my stomach. He tugged off my shirt and undid the back of my bra. I glanced back at him. He nudged me to lay down and smiled, "Trust me."

I nodded, laying flat on my stomach. Very gently, he began to rub my back. I melted, sighing softly in contentment, "Oh Deucey..."

He continued his gentle massaging, my sinfully sweet ladies' man. It was no wonder they all lusted after him the way I did. He really was a deity of his own.

I clung to that memory the same way I clung to his hand, afraid to look down.

"Come on Clawdeen!" he said, his grip tight around my wrist. Both of my hands gripped his as one of his hands held tightly to my wrist, keeping me dangling, while the other of his hand clutched the wet rock, keeping himself from falling. Water crashed against his back, drenching us both, but he clung to me relentlessly. My fingers started slipping on his slick scales.

"Don't let go!" he snapped, digging his nails into my arm. I dug my claws into his, splitting skin. He winced, but he nodded, "Get some traction, get up here!"

I bit my lip as I dug my nails deeper into his flesh. My claws struck bone. He shouted in pain and I felt tears prickle my eyes as I dug my feet into the slick rock and propelled myself upward.

His scales split away like tissue paper under my claws. Tears ran out from behind his sunglasses as he scooped me up. The spray was running red with the gushing blood from his forearm. I turned it in my hands and gasped, "Oh god, Deuce!"

"Do something" he said through gritted teeth. I split his vein. He was bleeding out too much. My eyes flicked to him in desperation and I sobbed, "Do you trust me?"

He nodded. He was paling quickly. I knew what this could mean. I pounced and sunk my teeth into the tender swell of his throat, successfully tainting his blood with lycanthropy. I bit down on my hand and pressed it to his vein, mixing our blood. He hissed sharply, grasping me with the last of his strength and tugging me out of the surging water. Exhausted and soaked, we collapsed together on the grass. He was bleeding so heavily that it scared me.

"Deenie..."

"Stay with me" I begged, ripping the bottom of my shirt and wrapping it tightly around his arm. He winced and let me tend to him. I traced my bloody fingers over his lips, "Please stay with me."

"A for effort" he muttered. He was breathing heavily, and then I noticed. He tensed and let out a pained shout. I knew the change was...horrible. I knew the risk I was taking.

I sat on the bluff with him, and I watched him turn.

...

Dawn was his favorite time of day, when the first rays of light crept through the morning windows.

He hadn't seen anything more beautiful than morning light sliding up the pale azure body of the woman who slept next to him. He loved the way the gentle light made her skin shimmer, brighter than the moonlight did when they were entwined in sinfully wonderful ways.

Romulus lightly traced a clawed finger over his wife's shoulder and he smiled to himself. Her thick, sleep-mussed white hair was strewn over his arm; she was using him for a pillow again. He smiled to himself, kissing her shoulder. He felt the light brush of her cool feet against his legs as she curled up, curling her body into his. He wrapped his arm around her waist, nuzzling into her neck with a soft sigh, "Abbey."

She smiled, her fingers lacing with his. He remained still until she had fallen back into a deep sleep. His thumb traced her fingers lightly, her soft palm pressed to the back of his hand. He placed a soft kiss to her swanlike neck before slowly untangling their bodies limb by limb. He lifted her pillow and slipped it under her head, tucking her in. He kissed her forehead as a puff of cool air passed her parted lips. He grasped his phone off the bedside table and sent her a text; her charging phone made a 'ping' on the desk. It almost pained him to leave her in the morning, but if he wanted to give her everything she deserved, he had to work. And to work meant to drop his siblings off at Marie's, pick up Deugi and bum a package of pop tarts before he worked until he could afford McDonald's for lunch. Even though he wanted to wake her, to share the morning with gentle kisses and having breakfast together, he wouldn't dare wake her up at the crack of dawn unless their lives totally depended on it. He'd learned that the hard way before.

Abbey rolled on her back as he was dressing and rubbed her tired eyes, "Where you going?"

"Work baby."

She frowned, "You coming back?"

"Don't I always?" he asked with a chuckle as he crawled onto the bed with her, giving her lips another tender kiss. She smiled, sinking back against the pillows, "Stay with me."

"I've got to go work" he murmured, "I'll pick you up some dinner tonight."

She looked at him and he saw a shine brighter than sunlight in her eyes. To a lot of guys, she was intimidating. He got to see the tenderness fill her eyes. He got to feel her gentle touch, and how warm her skin really was. Her fingers stroked across his jaw as she murmured, "Okay. Be careful. Love you."

"I love you too" he murmured, giving her another soft kiss as her eyes fell closed. He pulled his shirt on and yawned, trudging down the stairs.

"Romulus."

He nearly jumped out of his skin, jumping back against the railing as he met the headless headmistress at the end of the stairs, "Morning, Miss Bloodgood..."

"I hope you get breakfast before you leave."

He contained a yawn and nodded, "Yeah, of course. Thanks. You...didn't have to get up for it, you know..."

"I usually don't, but I hoped to have a talk with you."

He looked at the floor and contained a sigh. As she led him into the kitchen, he sat down in front of a plate, "May I?"

"Help yourself. You have wonderful manners."

He smiled, though it was a bit forced at the early hour, "Thanks."

Grace leaned on the counter with a cup of coffee and looked directly at him, "What exactly do you do?"

"I work part time at my dad's auto shop" he said honestly, "So do a lot of the guys from the pack. We're all trying to pay our own way."

"You've never been in any serious trouble with the law, have you?"

He couldn't help but grin, "No ma'am."

"You understand, I worry about my daughter. I know you're a well mannered young man, but you're a young man. And I have to make sure that your intentions remain noble."

"With all respect, Miss Bloodgood...she's already said yes to marrying me. It's not like we're gonna turn around and get sick of each other now."

She sighed and looked at him, "I know. I just know what it was like to be young once."

"And were you in love?"

She looked at him seriously, "I made many impulsive decisions when I was young. And I don't want to see Abbey's heart broken."

"I wouldn't break her heart. Ever. She's too important to me."

When nothing but silence passed between the two for the duration of his breakfast, he got up to wash his dish. She finally broke the silence, "Just leave it, I'll get it."

"I'm sorry if that was too personal" he said, "I just hoped you'd already know what it's like."

"I know that and more. Believe me, you'll never know what the future will hold. You have to be prepared to stand with her through the worst."

He finished drinking his glass of milk and wiped the milk mustache from his upper lip, "People have tried to tear us apart before. I'd actually like to see what's considered worse than that."


	142. Hero of Mine 2

_2_

Robecca's metal feet ached. She hadn't thought it was possible, but after an afternoon of interning with both Doctor Stines-as well as catching up on what she'd missed scientifically in the past century-she was exhausted and deeply in need of a refuel.

"I supposed you could call me organic" she muttered as she sat down to devour bite after bite of takeout Chinese with Hoodude and Vanessa.

Her little sister smiled, wiping the soy sauce off her mouth, "I like food."

"We all do" Hoodude said with a rather wide smile.

"So if Roba's my sister, can you be my brother?" Her short legs swung, bare feet thudding against the chair.

Hoodude glanced to Robecca and then smiled, "Sure." Not even exhaustion could keep Robecca from smiling back. Her phone vibrated, and she considered letting it go to voicemail, but with her internship on the line she swallowed the mouthful of peapod before answering, "Hello?"

"Hi Robecca, how are you?" Viveka asked. She could've sighed; work news was not what she wanted right now.

"I'm well Dr. Stine, and yourself?"

"Well, I believe I know what killed your father. And it wasn't starvation, exhaustion, or any of the other factors we'd thought originally."

"Old age?" she asked, stabbing a piece of beef on her fork.

"Your father seemed to have terminal leukemia. How he lived so long was beyond us, but we're going to descend into the catacombs tomorrow to find out if maybe some of the native flora has cancer suppressive genes."

"Thank you" she said softly, "And Miss Maiden?"

"Old age, unfortunately."

She sighed softly, "Thank you."

"I just wanted to let you know, because in the long run, this could be genetic."

"I'm a robot, Doctor" she said with a laugh.

"I meant Vanessa."

Her smile fell as she looked at her healthy, beaming little sister with freshly cut, straight ebony hair, thin, pale arms and vibrant eyes. "So what does that mean?"

"Well, it means we'll have to borrow her from you tomorrow. I'll take Vanessa and Viktor can go into the catacombs. I'll run some tests and see if she's at risk and we'll go from there."

"Alright. Thank you."

Vanessa looked at her and put her head on her arms, "What's wrong Roba?"

"Oh just some work stuff" she said, resting her hung-up phone on the table. Her eyes flicked to Hoodude and she mentally promised to tell him later.

After tucking Vanessa in and making sure that she was fast asleep, Robecca sat on the stairs with Hoodude and curled her legs into her torso, "She might be sick."

"It sucks being human" he murmured.

"I never realized how fragile she was until Viveka said that. She's tiny and gentle and she can be broken so easily..."

He slipped his hand into hers and gave a gentle squeeze, "It'll be okay. We're family, right? You know...a weird family, but family."

"I'd be happy to have a brother like you" she murmured, slipping her arms around his torso. He sat, slightly stiff with surprise, but softened quickly as her head rested on his shoulder. His warm, soft arms enveloped her hot, metal body. She glanced up at him and murmured, "For a living doll, you're an amazing brother."

He smiled, "For pieced together scrap metal, you are too. A good sister, I mean."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I can't lose her."

"You won't" he murmured, "I promise."

...

I yawned as I sat in the chair beside Deuce's bed. Maddy had made sure I could stay with Deuce while he healed, the steady, light beep of the heart monitor watching his vitals. I smiled to myself.

"Are you sure you don't want a cot, Clawdeen?" Marie asked as she walked in to check on Deuce.

I nodded. My eyes flicked to her nametag and I tried to decipher if the end had rubbed off or not.

She smiled, "Something you find interesting?"

"It says Dr. Gray. Not...your full name."

She shut the door before walking back over. For once I realized, Mr. D had really made this place-this entire half of town-for our benefit. For our privacy and out of trust for one another. She sat down on the edge of the bed and met my eyes, "The people in this town are the only people who know who we really are. We spent a lot of time on the run when Deugi was young. We had to go from place to place and pack to pack constantly. When we found our way here...it was a godsend. Obviously we were wanderers and not exactly trusted, but it was Vlad that I actually sat down with and explained our situation to, and he helped me get back in practice and really start my life over. But there are still people who want to get answers for what we did, so we still have to be very careful. We had to get entirely new records and practically whole new identities, but the entire fact is that we are here and we are safe now, and I'm trying to keep us that way."

I curled up in the chair even more. I didn't know what to say. I could only imagine what it was like to be afraid of your mate. To have them hurt you. I glanced to Deuce; he would never really hurt me.

"On the bright side, he's going to be fine. You managed to get him here with time to apply the retrovirus."

"Retrovirus?" That didn't sound like a good thing.

"He's a gorgon, that means his blood holds extremely rare properties that can react badly with the bites of certain monsters. If he were bitten by a vampire, he would have to have a pretty heavy dose of anti-venom, or else he'd become a basilisk. In this case, lycanthrope plus gorgon equals kanima."

I nodded slowly, glancing to him.

"He's alright Clawdeen. I promise. Yell if you need anything, alright?"

I nodded and waited until she'd left to crawl into bed beside Deuce. I kissed his bicep, nuzzling into his skin and murmuring, "My hero."

His eyes fluttered open. I saw a brief flash of green before he grabbed his glasses and slipped them on, "Deenie?"

I kissed his neck, "I'm here."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

He stroked my hair and gave me a gentle squeeze, "Tired. What happened exactly?"

"You went through a lot" I murmured, rubbing his abs. His eyes were blinking closed and I took his glasses off again, "Just go back to bed, Deucey. We'll worry about it all tomorrow, okay?"

He was snoring before I finished my sentence.

_A/N- Okay, I'm having a crazy weekend so sorry there aren't as many updates! As soon as things get back to normal (between Tuesday and Wednesday) the updates will go back to normal. :) Thanks for all the love!_


	143. Hero of Mine 3

_3_

Harriet's arms looped around Clawrk's neck as he sat, blueprints in hand, studying what he needed to get done.

"What's on your mind, baby?" she murmured, rubbing his shoulders. Softly, he kissed her hand and glanced to her, "Just what we're gonna do when I get paid. Maybe you and I can take that vacation we wanted."

She smiled and crawled onto his lap, "It's getting late. Maybe you should come join me in bed."

He set the blueprints aside and tugged her closer, his claws flexing against her backside as he gripped her hips tightly, "Maybe I should."

She leaned in and softly brushed her lips against his, taking dominance. He smirked and kissed her back, their lips pressing tenderly together. She ran her fingers through his hair and giggled, nudging her nose to his, "I love you so much."

"I love you more" he teased, stroking her face. Her suntanned skin was soft under his fingers, her lips curved upward in a delicate smile. She kissed his fingertips as he held her close. "My big, strong man" she whispered, "My hero."

His fingers trailed down her spine as he handed her the papers, "Hold onto these for me?"

She nodded as he shut off the TV, her elegant claws pressing to the folded blue sheets. He scooped her up, flicking off the light as he carried her upstairs. She laughed freely as he set her on the bed before shutting the door and flicking the lock. She put the papers on the night table before turning out the lamp. His golden eyes glowed in the dark, mirrored by her butterscotch ones. He crawled into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, inhaling the soft scent of his mate's natural perfume.

She laid her head on his chest, bringing the blanket up to their waists, "I love you so much, Clawrk."

His fingers trailed over her back, gently stroking the long tresses of auburn hair that tumbled over her shoulders. He closed his eyes, nuzzling her softly and murmuring back, "I love you too baby."

Her lips pressed over his heart, "Off with that shirt."

He obediently stripped it off, allowing his mate to settle in against his chest, her ear pressed to the spot over his heart. Her claws lightly traced circles against his strong muscles, her eyes falling shut, "I have no idea what I would do without you Clawrk. I'm not the strong, young girl I once was."

His fingers brushed her cheek, "I need you more than you know. You're the first thing that ever mattered to me."

"You make me so happy" she whispered as she stroked his chest. He yawned and she smiled, "Sleep."

"I love you" he murmured to her, stroking her hair as he held her tightly.

She waited until he fell asleep to give his chest a soft kiss, her fingers gently tracing his face, "I love you more."

...

It was in the dead of night when Robecca's eyes fluttered open. Vanessa was fast asleep, their backs pressed together, but once again the robotic girl found herself restless. She crawled out of bed and tucked her in before slipping out of the room. Even Hoodude was fast asleep and she couldn't help herself from wandering outside, wrapping her arms around herself. It had dropped a clear forty degrees or more and it made her shiver. Once again, she wandered back toward the trees and glanced up in the branches, "Do you do this a lot?"

Venus smiled, "I needed fresh air."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Why would I be stalking _you_?" Her wide smile reached her slightly glowing eyes, "Oh come on Robecca. You're interesting and all, but you definitely don't warrant a stalker."

"Can I join you?"

Venus moved aside on the branch and let her up. She laughed, "Organic fuel."

She nodded, "I eat and it happens. My father was rather revolutionary."

"Like a hybrid car. I like it. You put out enough carbon dioxide for me to breathe comfortably."

"You breathe it in, like a plant?"

"I am half plant" she murmured before yawning, "Can I join you inside?"

"Can I do something?"

Venus nodded. Gentle, warm, metal fingertips brushed her cheek. Her eyes slipped closed as she felt the slow caress from the crown of her head to her jaw. Then, the warm touch slipped through her hair. She smiled, "First time you've seen a plant monster, huh?"

"Does it hurt for people to touch you?"

Her eyes flicked open as she reached out and touched Robecca's arm, "No. I like to be touched. Nobody shows me that much affection because they think I'm gonna rip like a leaf or something."

Sitting there in a tree, cupping her face in her hands, Robecca blinked and gently withdrew her hand, "Your skin is warm."

"It happens when you're alive" she said with a soft laugh, running her fingers through Robecca's softly curled hair. She moved closer, "Can I?"

She nodded sheepishly. Venus's warm fingers ran over her metallic cheek and she broke into a slightly fanged smile, "You're burning up. Do you need to, like, power off or something?"

"No. My father used to say I overheated when I stressed out. In the morning, that should all be fixed."

"I'm sorry" Venus murmured. "Can I help somehow?"

Her eyes flicked upward, "Tell me what you know about the plants in the catacombs."

_A/N-Dammit Chipmunks! Yet another pairing you've gotten me to ship! XD More is on the way today! Sorry this one's a shorty. Bonus if you can guess which pairing she's gotten me to ship! _


	144. Hero of Mine 4

_Note: *I* cried while I was writing this. If you don't have them close to you right now, go grab Kleenex. You'll need it._

_4_

For some reason, there was a hollow ache in the pit of Robecca's chest.

Venus was in the catacombs with Viktor, hunting for the cancer suppressant plant that had kept her father alive while Vanessa was back in the lab, being run through the mill with test after test.

Frankie offered her a small smile as she set a warm cup of tea in front of her and took her hand over the counter, "It's gonna be okay Robecca."

A spark of electricity passed from Frankie's fingers into Robecca's hand, making it tingle warmly. She cracked a smile, "May I confide in you?"

She nodded, pulling up a chair.

"I've begun to have feelings for someone. But I know they won't be interested in return. We've been through so much together and we're really more alike than we seem, and it's so difficult to admit this out loud because I shouldn't be thinking this way. I should be thinking of my sister and only my sister."

"You're still a girl Robecca. Can I ask who it is?"

She glanced down, "I'd rather not say."

She smiled softly, "Well, whoever they are, you'll be happy with them when you have the time."

Viveka tapped on the door and Robecca, tea in hand, slipped away from her new friend and descended to the lab. Vanessa was fast asleep on the lab table, making a small smile stretch across Robecca's face. She moved to her side and stroked her hair lightly.

Viveka moved papers about on the portable cart and looked at her, "How's your tea?"

"Lovely. I'm happy to see you carry Earl Gray, Mrs. Stine. The American version just isn't the same."

"How has it been going with the two of you?"

"Better and better each day" she murmured, stroking Vanessa's hair, "I can't wait to go to school. I can't wait for Vanessa to make friends. I'm incredibly happy to have her."

"Do you have a contingency plan? Did you think of one?"

Robecca's smile fell, "What did you find?"

"Stage four cancer. It would warrant...bone marrow transplants and stem cell cleaning...but it's metastasized rapidly. Even with this plant, it would only buy you a few extra months."

Robecca's heart gasket plunged into her feet. Her hand cradled her sister's tiny head. The thumping heart, the warm skin, she couldn't be saying that was all going to end. Her sister's skin was flushed and pink, healthy. Alive. Would it really grow cold and pale? She looked at her with tears brimming in her eyes, "I don't understand. I don't...how? How did this happen?"

"I can trace her genetic roots if you'd give me permission to take a bone marrow sample, to see when it originated...but there's very little we can actually do to stop it."

"Fix her" she said, looking into Viveka's eyes, "Please. Fix her. Put her brain in a new body, her heart, anything you can save just fix her. You can, if anybody can it's you!"

Viv's eyes lowered and she brushed at her tears, "I can't. I just can't see a way that we can fix this."

"Change her" she whispered, tears running from her eyes, "You have to have vampire blood and wolf blood and all these other things!"

"Roba?" Vanessa groggily muttered.

"Change her! Dammit please, change her!"

"I can't! It wouldn't help! It could end the virus but it wouldn't reverse the damage!"

"Then how long do I have?" she half-screamed, slamming her metal hand down on the equally metal table so hard she felt pain, "How long am I going to have a family before all of that is ripped away from me?"

"I don't know" Viveka breathed. She reached out to touch Robecca's shoulder, "I don't know. And I'm so sorry I can't do more. I really am so deeply, truly sorry..."

She saw just how badly this killed her. She screamed and she pulled away. Her bolts felt loose as she dropped to her knees. Vanessa scrambled off the lab table and dropped beside her, but Robecca couldn't stop her torrents of tears. She wrapped her arm over her chest. It felt like her chest plate was being kicked in. She might've favored physical breaking to the deep tearing in her chest. Her arms grasped her little sister tightly, crushing her close to her, "No...no...no...nonononono!"

"It's okay Roba...it's okay...I'm here." Her head nuzzled under her sister's chin, but her eyes were pouring liquid. Her heart was breaking when it wasn't physically injured. That feeling in her chest was impossible to take away.

...

It had only been a few days.

Vanessa had grown sick quickly. Her fingers stroking the fever away wasn't enough anymore. Everything she worked for had come crashing down. Scarah and Hoodude were the only people keeping her together in the moments when her tiny sister was awake, but away from her waking moments, she cried. She bawled like a child throwing a tantrum, unable to get her way. She begged and pleaded with the gods and knew that her reinforced copper chest plate and skull wouldn't allow her to join her, no matter how deeply the tearing of the wires attached to her heart gasket felt.

Vanessa's breathing had become labored that morning. So was Robecca's. She fought for composure, kneeling beside the bed. White lips; chalk white lips graced her child's face. Her skin was ashen with impending death. Robecca clutched her chest, longing to tear out the obsolete piece of machinery keeping her alive. Her hair had dulled, even whitened slightly. Her mouth was dry. As her eyes opened, Robecca gently placed the water glass at her lips and helped her drink.

Vanessa coughed. She just coughed. She was too weak for words and her glassy eyes were hardly seeing. She swallowed thickly, "Vanessa...speak to me love."

Her eyes slowly blinked closed once again.

"Harriet's on the way" Scarah said from the door, joining her on the floor beside Vanessa's bed, "She's gotta take her to the hospital. She's in pain, Robecca."

"She's not" she sobbed, finally breaking down, "She deserves to die with respect. She's my baby, she needs to go comfortably..."

Scarah wrapped her arms tightly around her and gave her a squeeze. Robecca wailed and broke down into her palms. Her hand, gripping Vanessa's hand, felt her pulse. Slowly slowing, she was dying. Agonizing as it must've been, the tiny girl didn't make a peep. Her glassy eyes just opened and once again sparked with life. She clutched her sister's hand in return, "Don't cry Roba. I love you."

"Please" Robecca sobbed, unable to finish her sentence, "Please...please, please, please!"

"I love you" she half-breathed. Robecca clutched her hand.

"Robecca!" Hoodude shouted from downstairs.

An older man burst into the room. Vanessa's eyes had already slipped shut, her breathing growing slower and more shallow. Her heartbeat was stammering, making Robecca's jump. His eyes ran over her before he took back the sheet and lifted her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Robecca screamed, broken from her grief momentarily, "You can't take her! She's still alive, you can't take her!"

"I'm taking her to get real medical help" the heavily British voice snapped.

She struck him hard, her metal hand leaving an impression across his face. He looked at her before taking off down the stairs. She charged after him, "Don't you dare take her from me! Vanessa! No! No...you can't take her from me!" Her hands struck harder blow after harder blow. She screamed and she cried, and she saw. The rising and falling of her sister's chest had stopped. As her desperation increased, she knew why. She was no longer screaming at the male, but at the gods.

She followed him out to the yard, still begging. A pair of warmer, deeper green arms wrapped around her. She collapsed to her knees and felt the tight hold go down with her. A soft touch, warm breath fanning her hair. She couldn't stop herself from screaming her pleas at the back of the black car where her sister was being taken. Faintly, she heard Scarah on the phone with Doctor Stine.

The panic from days earlier returned; she hadn't been afraid then. Vanessa had been so healthy and alive. She'd been afraid for Venus, she'd been afraid that she would lose her to the catacombs too. But the roles had been reversed; Vanessa was gone and Venus was wrapped around her, holding her tightly as if holding her together.

"Oh Robecca" Venus breathed into her hair. She never realized just how soft and loving the plant girl's chime-like voice was when she wasn't angry.

Robecca turned and buried her face in her shoulder and bawled until she was sure she would have absolutely no more tears to lubricate her mechanical eyes.


	145. Hero of Mine 5

_5_

"Rocco, I'm sorry, there's nothing left for you to do" Clawrk said, a nail stuck between his teeth as he pounded the two-by-four into place.

"Come on, please" Rocco half-pled, "I don't wanna have to rely on Cleo."

"Kid, go hit up Romulus."

He sighed and wordlessly walked out, headed down the street to the repair shop that was mostly owned by the teenage alpha. Girls had gathered on the street corner, admiring his friends as they worked. He brushed past a few and headed up the driveway, "Hey, Deugi, where's Romulus?"

"No clue. Toss me the jug, kid."

He half-growled and did as told, not too surprised when he drank more than half and dumped the rest over the top of his head. He heard more than a few girlish giggles. Walking into the office reminded him of something out of a vigilante movie; the triple-digit heat, the fan blasting away on the paper cluttered desk. All that was missing was the local gang boss in the ratty padded chair, but not a sign of life. Wiping the beading sweat from his brow, he leaned his hands on the desk and sniffed.

"Havin' trouble?"

He turned to Tyler and sighed, "Yeah, having enough."

"Good luck, bro" he said, flipping a black business card out of his wallet, "Why don't you hit up this guy? Friend of mine works there. It's right at the Portland boarder."

"Thanks" he muttered. He ran his thumb over elegant gold script and glanced back into the garage. _What's the worst that could happen?_

...

"I hate that this is all wrapping up so quickly" Cleo said with a sigh, "I'd like it to be summer forever."

"Ditto" I sighed, rolling my shoulders back. Frankie and Abbey had come shopping with us, but the day had mostly passed and Cleo and I were still the only ones who had actually bought anything.

"What's making you two so gloomy?" she asked, "Usually Frankie would be sparking at the idea of a shoe sale or something."

Frankie rub-warmed her arms like there was a chill. Maybe there was, standing next to Abbey. "Robecca's sister died yesterday. Her biological family showed up. She was DOA. So they buried her while Robecca was still at the Hideout bawling her eyes out."

My heart sunk, "So that's where Mom's been."

"She didn't even get to see her sister's grave, Clawdeen. It's killing me. I feel so guilty, like I should've done something."

"You couldn't, right?" Cleo asked.

She nodded, "That's what Mom said."

Abbey bit her lip. I reached out and rubbed her arm, "Look, you guys, it'll be okay. We'll...pick her up something that might make her feel better."

"Draculaura knows her better than anyone" Cleo said.

"Let's not talk about this anymore, okay?" Frankie said. I reached out to her, but she moved away. I knew how she felt; she thought she'd failed. A moment of awkward silence passed before Abbey blurted, "Been trying to have baby."

"What?" Cleo said, half-snapping around like it was offensive.

Abbey furrowed her light brows together, "What you mean, what?" She softened up quickly, beginning to look sheepish, "Have been trying."

"You're not ready" Cleo said.

"It's not your decision" I told her, "She's ready when she wants to be."

"Were you ready when Deuce got you pregnant?" she asked me, "Because I sure as hell wasn't. Draculaura sure as hell wasn't on the first go. The only people who I swear to god were, are Bram and Gory."

Frankie's eyes held renewed interest though, "Why do you want a baby, Abbey?"

She smiled a bit sadly, "Because real world life already starting. And want to be better than family I left behind. Romulus would be good father, and I can be good mother. Know that already."

Cleo popped the trunk on her car and we loaded up the bags. Frankie half-murmured, loud enough for me to hear, "I want a baby too."

"I just hope you guys end up with just one" I said with a laugh, "Having three is hell."

"Isis has Chris Colfer bedtime stories" Cleo said. The iciness of her tone had melted as she turned back to Abbey, "I'm sorry. I just wouldn't have chosen this for myself now. I love my daughter with all my heart, but I would've wanted to wait a few years more before I had her. I wouldn't take her back, though, not for anything."

Abbey just looked away. Frankie looked down. I sighed and shut the trunk, "Alright, let's go. I know of a place we're going to enjoy."

As we started down the street, Cleo's eyes widened, "How'd you hear about this place?"

"Just trust me." I led them through the smoky, frosted glass doors and through another set. A stage panned out with the room filled full of girls. Frankie, Cleo, Abbey and I hung back. I couldn't help but grin.

"What is this place?" Frankie asked.

"This better not be a lesbian bar" Cleo muttered.

Abbey nudged me, "Is that-?"

But she didn't get to finish. The lights dimmed and pulsing music kicked up. It hurt my ears, but it was worth it.

"_Humans and Monsters, can you handle the Thriller?_"

Cheers. I cheered too. The lacy red letters on the top of the building matched the gold ones on their cards. We probably weren't supposed to be in here, but it wasn't the first bar my brothers and I had gotten ourselves into.

"_Give it up for our newest leading man, Rock-Hard!"_

Cleo's eyes flew open. The blaring music covered her Egyptian curses, "YOU BROUGHT US TO A STRIP CLUB!"

My jaw dropped, "Cleo, look!"

Rocco was on stage. And he was _hot._

...

Cleo's eyes were locked on her husband and she could no longer contain the bursting emotions that were warring inside of her. She always knew he was a good dancer, but he was doing moves she'd never seen him do. And the girls feeling on him, stuffing money into his underwear, they made her livid. She wasn't sure if her view on his dancing was more of anger or desire, or maybe it was pure hurt. But she walked down, and she stopped not six feet from the stage. And she looked directly into his eyes.

For a moment, his eyes widened with panic. Filled with hurt at her judgement. And then, they sparked with mischief. He grabbed her around her waist and tugged her on stage. Girls were cheering, but he carried her over to the chair in the center of the stage and he gave her a lap dance. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, her mouth slightly open.

"Oh my god" she whispered so only he could hear as she ran her hands over his body. He slowed up, grinding into her as the song shifted, becoming the sensual pulsing of Nine Inch Nails. He held her face in his hands and he gave her a long, slow, deep kiss. It drove the women wild. It drove her wild and absolutely melted her in his arms. She heard her friends begin to cheer for her, but she couldn't help herself as his hands roughly cradled her face. His hips ground into hers, treating her like a princess, and his tongue thoroughly explored her mouth as if they were having their very first dirty kiss. When he broke away, she was gasping for air. Eyes clouded with lust, she couldn't help but caress his flushed face with her eyes. His lips glistened with her saliva and hers tingled from his teeth. He ground against her a little more, a little harder, and her eyes glazed over. She clung to him desperately, but all too soon he had to set her down.

Somehow, she managed to stumble back over to her friends as someone else took the stage. Laughter of exhilaration, screams of glee and Abbey wrapped a rubber band around their spare cash and tossed it at the back of Rocco's head. He caught it before it could hit him and made the crowd cheer again. She walked over and sat down, looking at the girls.

"Well now I see why you brought us here!" Frankie exclaimed with innocent desire written plainly on her face.

"Now girls see why I want baby" Abbey said with a wicked smirk.

"Oh my Ra" Cleo squeaked, "I can't breathe."

"Thank god Deuce is still recovering" Clawdeen said, "You married Magic Mike!"


	146. Hero of Mine 6

_6_

For a moment, Robecca had the thought that she had been through a horrible nightmare. Someone warm and soft was curled into her side. But after a moment of waking, she realized the figure beside her was too big to be Vanessa.

Her eyes flicked down to see Venus's head rested on her metal chest. Her skin had grown cold after crying until her pilot light had nearly gone out, but Captain Penny's close proximity, as well as the plant girl, had kept her going. She realized that most of Venus's clothes were on the chair across the room and her eyes widened. She suddenly went very still.

"Oh what in the bloody hell did I do?" she whispered. Tossed pink and green hair covered her face. Robecca's cheeks warmed as her eyes became unable to stop tracing the smooth, pale green colored stomach exposed to her. The lively pink bra, concealing-"No!"

"Hm?" Venus stirred, unaware that Robecca's voicing had only been an attempt to cut off her thoughts. The plant girl lifted her head, her slightly exhausted eyes meeting her friend's. She smiled and laid on the pillow beside her. Robecca saw a flash of matching neon pink underwear before the blanket was pulled up to her ribs, "Are you okay?"

"No" she whispered, closing her eyes. The tender caressing of her companion's soft fingers began to awake her pilot light until she felt like she was flushed with fire. Her eyes leaked. Her fingers knotted in the sheets. She felt more than guilty; had twelve hours even passed? And there she was, Vanessa's spot beside her filled by the girl that awoke very human feelings inside of her, as well as very human desires.

"What happened?" she whispered, unable to shy away from the touch.

"Well, you were too heavy to carry to bed so I had to have Harriet's help dragging you up here. And you laid down, we helped you into your pajamas, and I held you for a while. It got cool so I decided to strip, sorry about that, and I guess we passed out together."

Robecca closed her eyes, rubbing the lids, "This can't be happening."

"What, that you just woke up in bed with me or...the more depressing part?"

"Both" she whispered.

"Are you a homophobe?" Venus asked, sitting on the bed. Robecca longed to glance over, but she knew she wouldn't be able to tear her eyes away.

"Hardly."

She crawled on top of her. Robecca refused to open her eyes. Tender touches on her eyelids began to soothe her. Her tears stopped, and grudgingly, her gaze locked with the purely natural flower of a girl laying on top of her, "I think we need to be honest with each other about something."

She nodded slowly.

"I like you, Robecca. In a more than friendly way. And if nature didn't intend for everyone to love everyone, why would guys have a sweet spot too?"

Robecca cracked a smile and shook her head, "I'm not anatomically correct, exactly. I wouldn't be a very good lover."

"So you can be the dom" Venus said, as if it was the simplest thing on Earth.

"I don't wanna talk about this now" she whispered, pushing herself up.

"Well, we're going to talk about it now." Venus pushed her back down, "You need a distraction. Death is natural, you're taking it much too hard."

"She was a little girl" Robecca almost snapped, "She was a baby. She had a few weeks to live."

"Wrong, she was thirteen. And she got to live and she got to love, so her purpose was fulfilled. Maybe she was sick before and just too happy to show it, did you think of that? If she died down there you would've never had the chance to mourn. But she was holding on for this."

"You don't know her and you don't know that!" Robecca snapped, nearly throwing her off. Her temper flared, "She was my baby! She had her whole life ahead of her! She was gonna be the daughter I wasn't going to get to have!"

"Nobody's life is in anybody else's control, Robecca. Everyone likes to think so, but there's a god...or a way of the universe or something that gives us life, and it controls when we die too."

She slapped her. Hard. Venus fell back off the bed and crumpled onto the floor, curling up. Her eyes flicked up to Robecca as tears ran down her cheeks. Instantly, she regretted it. There was blood on her fingers as she touched her lip. Split from a fang scratch, she got up and went into the bathroom, slamming the door. Robecca sat there, her eyes spilling over. Her gears were grinding and she could feel the steady thumping of the mechanics in her chest. Slowly, she rose and tapped on the door, "Venus..."

The door swung open. Her eyes widened as she saw the thorough bruise that covered most of the left side of Venus's face. Her lip had stopped bleeding, but it was obviously tender, "What?"

"I'm so sorry" she breathed.

Her usually tender eyes were cold, "Yeah, well I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I gave a shit."

Robecca grabbed her arm before she could run off. Venus grit her teeth and tears ran slowly over her cheeks, "Let go. You're hurting me."

Robecca's grip loosened, but she tugged her close, wrapping her arms around her, "Please, don't leave...I don't have anybody else."

"Hoodude and Scarah."

"Vanessa was the one who brought us together. It's too soon" she whispered.

Venus glanced up at her and brushed her fingers across her cheek, "You ever hit me again, I'll buy a pair of brass knuckles and dent you."

Robecca sniffle-laughed, "Alright. I can make that deal."

"Just trust me, alright? Sometimes things happen for a reason. Maybe this was supposed to bring us together." Venus kept her eyes low, as if the blow had hurt more than physically.

Robecca's fingers trailed softly across her cheek. She was tempted to ask her if she knew when to quit. But for the sake of Venus's obviously wounded pride, she decided against it.

...

The moment the heavy door to Cleo's bedroom closed, she looked at Rocco with a mixture of scorn and lust, "You're a stripper."

"I'm a dancer."

"You're a stripper. You take off your clothes as you dance. Now...I wanna know when the werewolf universe stopped pledging fidelity to their wives, because first it was Clawd and now it's you."

His eyes flashed open, "I never cheated on you! I just took my clothes off for money, that's not cheating! Would it have mattered if it had been guys?"

"Yes it would've mattered, you belong to me!"

He produced a roll of cash, "This isn't good earning? I made almost six hundred bucks tonight, Cleo."

"I spend more than that on shoes."

He threw it down and grabbed her by the arms, "This is big for me!"

"You have me! I'm a princess, Rocco, I can give you what you need-!"

He picked her up and pinned her to the wall. She gasped into his mouth as his lips sealed over hers. Angry, nearly violent kissing gave way to passion. Her lips split to allow his tongue access as her anger melted away like candle wax. He bit down sharply on her lower lip. She gasped.

"I own you, not the other way around" he growled, "I wanna be your provider. I wanna be what you need."

"I need you" she whispered, "Just you. Not money, not objects. I just want you to be the father of my child and the husband I love."

"But you like pretty things. And I wanna be able to get you pretty things."

She looked into his smoldering eyes and gave him a soft kiss, "Rocco, I love you. Deeply and passionately, I love you. But you are never doing that again. So help me god, I will tear up all of your clothes, cut you off and hide your money and you will walk around bare-assed naked for the rest of your existence."

He quirked a smile, "No, I will not. And you have nothing to say about it."

"Damn right I do" she said, pushing him off. He pinned her back. Her eyes widened as she struggled, "Rocco! Let go!"

"Not until you agree or can persuade me otherwise."

"I'll persuade you with a knee to the crotch and never letting you have sex again."

He stroked her wrists, "Give me a kiss."

She yanked her hand out of his grip before slapping him across the face. He whimpered and drew back, pouting slightly as he looked at her.

"You are in more trouble than you can imagine yourself in, Rocco Spike. As of right now, you quit. The money's mine, as are you. And so help me Geb if you _ever_ do anything you know I'll disapprove of again...I'll make you wish you ended up with your sister instead of me."

His eyes widened as he yelped, "Yes Mistress."

"Come have a bath with me. And you can show me some of those moves you learned."

He couldn't stop from smirking, "I thought you didn't like me stripping."

"I thought you liked getting some."

He sighed and promptly dropped his shirt to the floor, "Coming, Princess."

**MH**


	147. Powdered Sugar

**Powdered Sugar**

The twins clung to the sides of the shopping cart while CJ gave me a wise, exasperated look.

"I know" I murmured to him, kissing his forehead, "But someone has to be having fun."

Luna grunted as she hauled herself up into the basket and pulled Luc in. I stopped where I stood, "Both of you, out."

Lulu pouted, "Mama..."

"I gotta put stuff in there. Both of you, out."

Luc crawled out but Luna looked like she was going to throw a fit. I picked her up and set her on the floor, looking at her seriously, "Luna Isabella Wolf, do not provoke me or you'll be grounded for a month."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Tears filled her eyes and I scooped her up, smothering her in soft kisses and warm cuddles. She clung to me and sniffled, murmuring, "Don't go back to school. Gonna miss you Mama..."

I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers through her hair, "It's the last year of this honey. I promise. It's only a few months and I'll have days off with you-"

She still wiped her eyes unhappily and I rocked her where we stood. Luc clung onto the cart and frowned, looking at the floor. I knelt down and scooped him up too, "Shh baby boy. I love you too."

"Then why are you going?" he murmured with a bigger pout than his sister. I put them both in the basket and sighed, pushing the cart down the isle, "I still have a few more weeks babies. And I just wanted to finish this one thing. Then you two will have me all the time until you get sick of me."

I got them a box of cookies and they didn't even look at it. I sighed, having to put the groceries in on my own. We walked down the toy isles, but neither of them wanted anything. I leaned toward them and sighed, "How about we make a deal. You guys can stay with Daddy during the day while I'm at school, and then when Daddy goes to class, you can stay with me."

Their eyes lit up, "Daddy stay with us?"

"We'll work it out" I said with a soft sigh. CJ began to nap sitting up while the twins instantly became interested in toys again. I just shook my head; I could never say wolf children weren't easy to please.

...

"I'm not doing fearleading anyway this year, and the newspaper will go on without me" I said, leaning over him and rubbing his shoulders, "Just please consider it. I'll be home by three every day, and your classes are three times a week..."

Clawd's warm amber eyes flicked up to me as he caught my hands and held them tightly, "You know I won't say no to you."

"They were just so upset" I murmured, nuzzling him, "They're so used to having us here that it feels horrible leaving them without me."

"Babe, I can change a diaper, use a spoon and fill a cup, I can handle them."

"I just wanna spoil them. They deserve it."

He tugged me into his arms, seating me on his lap, "You're so good to everybody La..."

I blushed and ran my fingers through his hair, "Clawd..."

"I love you" he murmured as he kissed my neck and held me close, "I love you more than you'll ever realize, Draculaura."

"Sixteen centuries" I reminded him, "You can't imagine how deeply I love you and need you and just...long for you."

He stroked his fingers down my back, "We'll have time together. I promise. We are going to make this work."

I melted, closing my eyes and cuddling into him. With the AC blasting to keep us cool, he was the only one that remained warm. He ran his hand gently up and down my back, friction warming my skin. I shuddered.

"Need a bite?" he murmured, offering his neck.

I nodded, brushing my fangs against his neck and giving him a soft kiss, "Do you mind?"

He slipped his fingers into my hair and guided my lips to his pulse. I gave him a soft kiss before biting down, my teeth slicing into his vein. He gave me a gentle squeeze as I fed. Warmth spread through my body, my lips sealing the wound with tender kisses. He picked me up and carried me into the living room. The lights had been flicked off, the sun our natural light, and we cuddled in together on the couch. The twins curled up under their fleece blanket like a couple of wolf pups, CJ nestled between them. I glanced to Clawd and murmured, "This is a dream come true."

"This is what you spent your teenage nights dreaming about" he murmured.

I nodded. I couldn't help but admit it to myself, he had been my dream since the moment fate had introduced us. And then I settled in against his chest, listening to his steady pulse in my ear, and I fell asleep right there against my living space heater.

...

"You run yourself ragged" Uncle Vlad said as he put apple butter on a freshly baked roll and set it in front of me, "Eat. I'm cooking for you tonight."

I yawned and nodded, rubbing my eyes.

"So, you have an entirely new wardrobe, hm? When are you cleaning up your nightmarish closet?"

"Soon" I muttered, "Very soon. I have three or four weeks before I go back to school you know...this isn't going to be easy."

"Oh well, it's the last year" he said with a shrug, "Give it your best."

Finally, it dawned on me. Tomorrow began August. School started in September. I really was behind. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, "Uncle Vlad, do you think I'm totally nuts for doing this? Having kids and...going through all this just to end up...back where I started? I mean I worked amazingly hard to go through everything else and get to this point...and it's basically nothing anymore."

"You are not quitting now. I did not raise you to be a quitter."

"Yes mom" I teased. He rolled his eyes, taking the jab in stride.

"Where is your father anyway?" he asked. I shrugged; it wasn't unlike him to up and leave without telling anyone. But like clockwork, he entered. And he wasn't happy.

"Jesus Christ, that woman is going to be the death of me."

"Good morning sunshine" Uncle Vlad replied.

"She's hiding my scotch again. She thinks I have a drinking problem. I wouldn't drink if she didn't nag."

"I have no idea how I got married" I murmured, "You should've ruined the entire institution for me."

"Hey now" Uncle Vlad said, turning back to me, "It's perfectly normal for a young girl raised by two men to have a perfectly functional marriage."

"She was raised by me" Daddy said, cutting uncle Vlad off at the end, "You just happened to be a better mother than her actual mother."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. It was times like these when I wondered why I came to see them. Uncle Vlad and Marie had the kind of marriage that most people adored and I knew it, but my father...he had no idea how to function as a loving husband. I wondered how she'd even persuaded him into marriage to begin with.

"The entire institution is a waste" Daddy muttered, "Why can't a man be perfectly happy with a different woman every night for the rest of his life?"

"Because it's stupid" I said.

"Maybe you should be a stripper instead of that Spike boy" Uncle Vlad muttered.

"As wonderful as that sounds..." Daddy began. I nearly choked on my iced tea, forcing the image out of my head. "Who the hell would run the company?"

"I think I'm just going to go home" I said, standing up, hardly being noticed.

"I'll do it."

"You? Please, you'd run it into the ground."

"Don't provoke me, brother."

I slipped out into the dim sun and walked back toward home. But before I went inside, I stopped. I walked out in the middle of the street and I extended my arms to their full wingspan and I breathed in the heat of the sun. I still marveled at the warmth; not the burning. My life had returned to normal, for all intents and purposes. Slowly, I opened my eyes and let out a relaxed sigh. I still needed to go school shopping, but for right now, I had all I needed. For a moment, I considered sitting down. Things were going to happen. Change was going to come.

It was about time.

**MH**


	148. Til I Collapse

**Til I Collapse**

Nobody's love was pure. Not in this lifetime.

My face still hurt, but it was my pride that was wounded the most. What else was new? It wasn't like my feelings for Robecca went unreturned. It was just too soon. And I couldn't help being wild, it was just in my nature. My parents were out at some rally, so I kicked back over the couch and popped a few sugar skulls in my mouth, hanging upside down off the cushion.

I couldn't escape my imagination for long. I closed my eyes and pictured my feelings being returned with the utmost passion anyone could muster. She'd be rough. It would hurt, but it would feel so good afterward. Why did it feel so right, imagining how rough she could, and probably would, be? I wondered if she would take pleasure in my pleasure or if we'd have to find a way to make it work. My eyes rolled back in my head. I cupped my knees and rolled over, dropping onto my knees in front of the couch. Nature had made women to be superior to men in mind, body and spirit. Nature made men to be protectors. I hadn't yet seen one who could punch as hard as Robecca Steam.

The sugar skulls made my chlorophyll buzz. I dropped back onto the carpet, panting contently. Shockwaves of ecstasy wracked my body. To a plant, a little sugar was like popping pills. I bit down on my lip and tossed my hair as my mind raced, deeply lust-filled fantasies blazed past the inside of my eyes. I screamed as my body wrought with pleasure. For some reason, I couldn't take pleasure in the sensation without the idea of elegant, metal fingers and a smooth, possibly porcelain tongue creating it.

I rested my hand over my chest, feeling the hard beat of my racing pulse against my hand. I was flushed and satisfied, and I'd come down from the waves of ecstasy at last. Exhausted, I got up and slunk back to my room, crawling into the bathtub and filling it to the brim with cold water. My muscles ached from shivering, numbing with cold.

"Oh Robecca" I breathed, running my fingers through my hair, "What did you do to me?"

Chewlian growled, extending his head to the edge of the bathtub. I cupped my hands and poured water into his pot. He shook off his leaves and I laughed, stroking the top of his head, "Oh what I wouldn't give..."

The door opened, "Venus?"

My eyes widened as my head snapped up. Robecca stood in the doorway, jaw dropped. Chewlian growled and half-howled, trying to intimidate her.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" I yelled, "Did you at least lock up?"

She nodded, "The front door...open...locked it..." She practically steamed. I looked down and petted Chewlian's skull, "Shh. That's Robecca. She's okay."

Somehow, I found it in myself to drain most of the tub before leaving a few inches for Chewlian to soak in through the bottom of his pot. Slowly, I got out of the tub and she stared at me. I didn't think of myself as particularly attractive, but the way she looked at me made my body _burn_.

"Are you gonna rust if I stay wet?"

She shook her head and blushed, "I'm rust-proof. I...you know...was made that way..."

"Good to know."

Her breathing seemed to heavy as she looked at the floor. My eyes rolled back in my head as I felt the exhale of carbon dioxide. I went to her, wrapping my arms around her neck, and I kissed her.

Her lips felt soft and warm. Not at all metal. I gasped as she wrapped her arms around my waist, clinging to me. My lips parted to allow her tongue access. Her tongue felt like my tongue. I gasped, arching into her, not surprised when her mouth covered my neck. Her warm hands caressed my body. She picked me up and carried me to bed, her body covering mine. Our lips locked again. I could feel my eyes roll back in my head.

"I want you" I whispered, "Please...Robecca please, I'll beg if I need to."

She placed steamy little kisses down my neck, "I'm sorry for the other day."

"Oh I don't want an apology" I whined, "I want you. I need you."

"I need you too" she whispered, "I can't be alone there."

"Be with me here" I panted, leaning up to claw her shoulders.

Our fingers locked as she pinned my hands back against the sheets. Tropical heat hung in the air between us. For some reason, I let her keep my hands pinned.

...

When the door opened and closed downstairs, I was in a warm tangle of flesh with Robecca. The sheet had been tossed over us both, my cheek pressed into her neck. Her warm body made my skin tingle.

"I love you" I breathed into her neck, giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you too" she murmured, her eyes heavy. Her hair was a mess, and the knowledge that I'd done that made me smile.

"Kiss me" I murmured, pressing my lips to her plush, copper colored ones. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep. I could only imagine that her worries had been taken care of when she'd come here. I rested my head on her chest, feeling it rise and fall under my face. I yawned and covered us both up before my parents got in.

My mom peeked in and her eyes widened slightly. Then a small smile crossed her face, "So, this is the new girl."

"Her name's Robecca, Mom" I murmured, not moving my head from the spot I'd settled in.

"Well, wake her up for dinner."

I nodded. Blessedly, she left us alone and my eyes roamed the room. Chewy was beginning to growl, so I forced myself to crawl away from the warmth of Robecca's side to go get my baby.

He growled as he saw me limp slightly. I blushed, picking him up out of the tub and carrying him back into the bedroom, "Oh shut up Chews. I'm perfectly capable of choosing my first on my own."

He grumbled, as if he wished he had a say.

I kissed the top of his head, "It wouldn't have worked out."

He wilted and whined. I stroked his head and let him cuddle into my hair. He nibbled on my ears and I laughed, stroking his face, "Shh. Just rest okay?"

I looked back at Robecca and I started feeling better about our situation. First, she looked adorable cuddled into my blankets. Second, the pollen wouldn't work on her. She would be the first person unaffected by my pollens. Thirdly...I genuinely loved her. I was a bit of a flirt, and I was a bit guarded with my heart, but somehow this girl had managed to wriggle her delicate way in and curl up within the confines of my heart like a bumblebee seeking shelter from a storm in a night blooming flower. I stroked her face and crawled into bed with her, spooning with her. If she hadn't been a bit bigger, I would've held her, but she was tired, warm and taller, so she got to be the one holding me. I didn't actually mind.

...

I drove her home after dinner. We stood outside the Inn for a long moment though, our fingers just locked together, "So...Can I come see you tomorrow?"

She nodded, "I'd like that."

"Maybe Chewy can play with Penny?"

"Okay." She smiled even more widely, "Venus...thank you for being here with me."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Her fingers brushed my cheek, "Go home and show that grumpy little plant some love for me, okay? I'm...really not sure if I like how fast we're moving."

I stuck my tongue out, "Well, too late now."

She giggled. I couldn't let go of her just yet, not without a goodnight kiss. Before she could turn to go inside, I tugged her in closely once again and kissed her.

"Keep this just between us" she breathed, her eyes slightly heavy.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No. I just don't want to lose something else because someone else knows about it." Her lips descended on mine again. For a moment, I thought she was going to let me spend the night. Her kissing was violent and desperate, hungry for affection. I clung to her and melted against her, nibbling her plush lower lip. She gently drew back, pressing our foreheads together and whispered, "I really do love you, Venus. I just doubt my abilities to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" I whispered, cupping her face.

"Go home" she murmured softly, "I'll see you in the morning."

"You're gonna get in trouble sometime you know" I said, drawing back, "Teasing me the way you do. Always leaving me wanting more."

"That's part of the allure, my darling. I wouldn't be a lady if I didn't."

She shut the door and I heard the lock flip before I swallowed thickly, "A lady. Holy...just when I thought she was somewhat normal." It was hard for me to pull myself away, but I did. I slid inside the car and put the key in the ignition. The hybrid engine purred and I glanced up. The shadows outside the car were thick.

I put the lock down and glanced into the backseat to make sure I didn't have any unwanted guests. Calming, I buckled up, threw it into drive and pulled away-all the while letting Robecca know to be safe.

**MH**


	149. Dark Man 1

**Dark Man**

_1_

The vaguest flash of memory flashed behind her eyes before she awoke. She remembered, vaguely, waking up in the middle of the night as someone pinned her down and clamped their hand over her mouth. She'd blacked out after that, woken from her sleep by Chewlian's growling.

_Chewlian!_

Her eyes tried to snap open, but instead they fluttered. Heavy lethargy weighed her body. She tried to roll her shoulders, but found her hands bound behind her. She grit her teeth and forced her eyes open. Her pink satin robe was still intact, even tied. Her feet were bound to a chair and her hands bound behind her back. She looked around the room and tested her slightly achy muscles.

"Oh god" she groaned, cracking her neck. From what she could tell in the murky darkness; she was alone. "Hey! HEY! Anybody here? Hello!"

A sharp slap. Almost as hard as Robecca's. Her face stung and she squirmed, trying to get free.

"Now, stop that. It's about time we had a little chat, you and I."

"Are you gonna let me out of this chair any time soon? It's kinda morning, I need to go..."

"Oh pretty girl, you won't be going anywhere."

Her politeness crumbled, "I gotta piss! Want me to do it right here?"

Another hard strike. She gasped, her head reeling. She felt weightless for a moment before she was dumped on a tile floor and heard a door slam shut. She panted and stood up, grasping the door and the light and flicking it on. She flipped the lock and tested the door, grateful that it held. Then, she examined herself.

Drug-induced lethargy still clung to her eyes. Various bruises covered her arms from the tight grip of her captor, probably as well as the trip there.

After taking care of her very true morning business, she began to look for a way out. The vent he would hear. Could she break the window? No one had disturbed her yet. She pressed her ear to the door and heard very faint talking. A ransom. A chance. She crawled up on top of the bathtub and grasped the rusty latch, pulling inward before pushing with all of her strength. The frosted glass went outward, the window lifting, and her eyes lit up. She grinned and leapt up onto the ledge and out to freedom.

...

At four AM, Robecca woke, tangled in the sheets. Her gears were overheated, grinding together as she panted. Fear gripped her chest. She checked her phone and waited, laying down, unable to sleep any more.

One hour ticked by. Two. Three. Four. Eight am, she "woke." Crossing the hall, Hoodude's door was open. She peeked in, seeing him and Scarah laying in bed with a movie on, obviously having fallen asleep together mid-way through. She closed the door and walked down the hall, phone in hand, and waited on the sofa.

Another hour. Two. Three. At eleven, she began to panic. Why wasn't Venus awake? Where was she? Was she alright? She sent her a text and received no reply. Twenty seven minutes passed before she got up, dressed, and laced up her rocket boots.

She was at Venus's house in less than ten minutes; in time to see the wolf pack gathered around her house.

"She was just gone, I swear she was here!" Venus's mother said with tears streaking down her face, "She didn't take anything and she doesn't run away!"

"It's alright Diana" Clawrk Wolf said, drawing her in for a comforting embrace, "We'll find her."

The phone rang and immediately, things changed. Robecca slipped inside Venus's room and opened the door. Chewlian whimpered and fluffed his wings, trying to scoot toward her. She went to his side and scooped him up, pot and all, and held the squirming plant. Curiosity got the better of her. She reached out for Venus's home phone set and she tuned in.

"Hello?" Venus's mother shakily whispered.

"Hello, Diana." The voice reminded Robecca a little too much of Scream.

"W-Who is this?"

"Who I am is no longer important. But your daughter is going to die in two hours if I don't get what I want."

It was as if a spark had been ignited in her boots. She set Chewlian down on the dresser once again and she listened.

"What do you want? What could you possibly want with my daughter?" the desperate sobs made it hard to understand, but not hard to comprehend.

"My brother's work. Namely...Robecca Steam."

It was like the spark surged in her brain. She slammed down the phone, ran to the window and leapt out, and then, she flew.

...

There was something chasing her, she knew that much. She knew it wasn't the super-strength laced old man, but she didn't exactly know who or _what_ it was. So her legs kept pumping, her bare feet hitting pavement. She ran as fast as her slender legs could take her, panting as she shot down an alleyway and toward a busy street.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she shrieked before something grabbed her ankle. Her foot slammed down on a piece of glass and she screamed, falling to the hard ground with a harsh thump. She clawed, trying to pull away, shrieking in utter terror. She knew it was going to be over then.

Then, a sharp blast. The dark figure retreated in time for her to glance up and see Robecca's boots hit the ground.

"Good morning Tony Stark" Venus muttered, shifting onto her back and pulling her injured leg upward.

"Hey Thor" Robecca said. Surprised she caught the movie reference, Venus glanced up just in time to see the plate and rewiring that sprouted from Robecca's arm. With a squealing sound that meant the device was charging up, a blast of powerful light was released Iron Man style. Venus raised a brow, "Holy crap. You took to that nicely."

"I told you I was caught up. Hop on."

She gingerly supported herself on her other leg as she jumped eagerly onto Robecca's back, being supported by her arms. Then she got a good look at what had grabbed her. Anywhere from between six to seven feet high and eight to ten feet wide, a giant shadow had gripped her.

Clinging to Robecca for dear life, she let her personal superhero take flight, her face buried in Robecca's shoulder.

_A/N- I'm actually really exhausted today, so I'll put up more tomorrow. I'm surprised I got out all I did today._


	150. Dark Man 2

_2_

"Ah!" Venus gasped as Robecca gingerly lowered her onto the bench beside the park. Her touch was amazingly gentle as she began to take the shards of glass out of her foot. The scientist in her couldn't help but be amazed as she gazed within the wound, finding layer upon layer of green making up the outer skin, almost like a plant-based covering.

"Hey, can we pay attention to the pain I'm in and not how bad it looks?" Venus said, wiggling her toes with a note of pain in her voice. Robecca removed a final piece and unwrapped her linen belt from around her waist, wrapping up Venus's injured foot.

"You came to save me" she murmured.

"You wouldn't have gotten out of there alone" Robecca whispered back, giving her knee a soft squeeze.

"Do I look like a piranha?"

Her eyes raised to meet the somewhat impatient gaze of her lover, "No..."

"Then come over here and give me a kiss, superhero."

She rolled her eyes and climbed onto the bench, giving her a soft kiss. Venus wouldn't have any of it, tugging her closer and forcing her to deepen the kiss. Robecca tried to draw back, but Venus's arms locked around her neck, drawing her closer. Her metallic body heated with lust, a moan slipping free of her mouth when Venus's sharp teeth clamped down on her lower lip. She longed to bleed, to have Venus taste the liquid of her life. Her lips traced down her neck, her arms creating a protective sling around the delicate, penetrable flesh of the plant girl. She felt her pounding heart against her chest. Their lips locked with hunger and need once more. Venus's eyes were half-lidded, "Oh...Robecca..."

"Let me take you home. Let me take care of you."

She nodded and stroked her hands through her lover's hair, "Stay with me this time."

She took the back way through town, cutting through back yards and the spaces between fences, Venus's legs loosely looped over her hips. Her arm rested under her legs, creating a protective sling for her to sit in as the other wrapped around her back, keeping her firmly against her metal body.

She carried her to Viktor and Viveka's, simply out of the fear that someone would be awaiting Venus's return.

...

When Venus began to stir, she felt the affectionate brushing of Chewlian's leaves on her face and his tongue on her cheek. She swatted him away, shifting to curl into him, "Mmm, Chewy...be a good boy. Mama's sleeping."

He whimpered. Her eyes fluttered open and she stroked his stem, bringing him closer, "You're such a pretty boy."

He nuzzled her face, making her smile. She tugged his pot against her stomach and let him curl up on her side as she spooned with him.

"Any room for the robot girl?"

Her eyes flicked to the owner of the gentle, British-tinged voice. She beckoned her closer and leaned up, giving her a soft kiss, "I'm still tired."

"You went through an ordeal, you're allowed to be."

"For some reason, you make a very nice pillow" she murmured, her arms tight around Chewlian as her head rested on Robecca's arm, her body engulfed by the warmth of her copper skin.

"I want you to rest, my love" Robecca murmured in her ear, "Catch up on your sleep and heal."

"See? Only a girl knows romance. Bet y' ten bucks...Heath Burns doesn't treat Toralei this nicely."

The back of Robecca's hand soothingly ran across her cheek. She melted, slipping back into a deep sleep. When Viktor walked in, for the first time, Robecca had no urge to move.

"Her parents are under the impression she's quite taken with you" Viktor said.

"I'm quite taken with her too" Robecca murmured, her fingers caressing her soft hair. Absently, she noticed that the velvety sheen felt like flower petals. As badly as she wanted to wake her, to feel that absent satisfaction when she got to kiss her and listen to those tiny sounds of enjoyment she made, she let her sleep and continued caressing her thick, velveteen locks.

"It's a bit fast, don't you think?"

"I had attraction to her before I lost Vanessa, Doctor. She was there for me through all of this."

"I'm just trying to let you know..."

"She makes me feel alive. Really and truly alive. My skin burns when she touches me. My lips tingle at her kiss. I'm very deeply in love with her, and I don't intend to lose her. Not like this. Not ever, if I can help it."

Viktor approached her and stroked her hair, "My father, your father and your sister would be proud."

Her eyes rested on Venus's sleeping figure and she sighed softly, "Thank you, Doctor Stine."

"It would be best if the two of you stayed together in the same place. Somewhere safe."

"What about-?"

"Scarah's parents have agreed to take in Hoodude for a while, so the two of you can hide out for a few days until we can find this mystery captor."

I glanced up at him, "Will the Wolfs mind?"

"Not at all. Harriet was the one who suggested it."

...

Curled up together in front of a warm, crackling fire, Venus smiled as her head laid on Robecca's shoulder. Her heavily bandaged foot laid on her leg, her metallic skin running cold to provide comfort. The air conditioning had been turned off, as well as the lights in all of the rooms but the overhead counter. The blinds had been drawn, and Venus curled up to Robecca's shimmering side, "I like this. It feels like the tropics in here."

"I'm glad your happy" Robecca murmured.

"I'm glad you have a built in air conditioner and furnace" she teased as she rolled off of her and onto her stomach, stretching out across the carpet. Her vibrant, flower-like irises practically glowed, "Can I be spoiled, Roba?"

The way the playful pet name rolled off Venus's tongue made her eyes tear slightly, but in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to keep it alive. She leaned in and kissed the back of her neck, "Anything you want."

"Can I have a back rub?" Her head rested on her arms, her legs sprawled out comfortably under her.

Slowly, Robecca's hands traced her spine before splaying out. She tenderly rubbed Venus's neck before moving down the path of her spinal cord, feeling her deep, even breathing, watching as her perfectly painted nails drew circles on the floor. She watched as her vibrant eyes fluttered, her relaxation reaching from the tips of her outstretched fingers to the tips of her slightly curled toes.

"Do you wanna go to bed?"

Venus nodded, "Want me to grab dishes? You have non-phosphate soap, right?"

"I'm not even going to pretend to know what that is." The flame, on her command, flickered out. She looked at her and yawned as she rolled onto her back. Only the faint kitchen light gave her any illumination. Venus's legs glided around her waist, drawing her in, "Kiss me."

She gave her a loving, tender kiss and scooped her up, carrying her up to their shared bedroom. Laying her in bed, watching her eyes drooping closed, she curled up to her in such a familiar way that it almost made her heart ache. Venus's body fit around hers so nicely, as if they were pieces in a puzzle.

Her head rolled back against her shoulder and she murmured, "I love you, just so you know."

"I love you too." She was a punk sometimes; she talked big and she dreamed bigger. She was strong, sometimes cocky, overconfident and absolutely lovely, but when she was with Robecca she was someone else entirely. Gentle, passionate and deeply in love, all the characteristics of a timid young schoolgirl, wrapped up into the bold skin of Venus McFlytrap.

Robecca had nearly fallen asleep when she heard the front door slowly creaking open, and her copper eyes opened once more.


	151. Dark Man 3

_3_

Robecca's feet traced the steps down. For a moment, she began to pray. She prayed that the lock held. That Captain Penny, Venus and Chewlian would be safe in the room until someone came at daybreak. She produced the wrapping glove with the flame ignition that she'd made out of spare parts from her father's lab and she put it on. She didn't have much fuel left in her rocket boots, but enough to lead the fight a good distance away. There was a brief moment when she came to acceptance with the fact that whatever this was she could not hide from and she probably wouldn't win against. She almost accepted that she would become a twisted lump of scrap metal by morning.

Then there was an inhuman sound from the door, and someone shot her in the back. Her eyes snapped open and her jaw fell as a bullet jammed in her heart gasket. Her grinding gears couldn't push it out. Her body processes stopped, though she remained seeing and in control. It was hard for her to breathe. She dropped to her knees, clutching her chest.

"That was a bit too easy" a strongly British voice said. She glanced up in time to see the man who had taken Vanessa from her beckoning the old man out of the shadow creature. He gripped her face and she shook, all the heat ripped away from her body. Her joints locked. A choked sound came out; she imagined it was supposed to be a scream.

"Now...let's see what exactly he put inside this thing that we can harvest."

There was the sharp blow of something hard and heavy. That time, the scream came out perfectly fine. Held still, she felt her back denting. She felt blow after blow until her neuro-synapse in her spine snapped. The feeling in her legs was gone. Tears came freely. Something that resembled artificial blood had begun to leak from her, spreading over the hardwood floor and leaving a dark puddle around her. Unable to control her functions anymore, she tried to preserve her flickering pilot light. She sobbed and shook, "Ah! Please, stop! Stop!"

A loud snarl made her fluttering eyes find the will to stay open. Her jaw dropped slightly as she saw the snarling duo of werewolves, their features half-animal. Her jaw dropped. She clamped her hand over her mouth to quiet her cries. Clawrk growled and lowered himself to the ground. Harriet's eyes were focused on her and grew livid with rage.

Clawrk rushed the shadow beast. Robecca closed her eyes to stop herself from watching. There was an explosive snarl close to her and her eyes flew open. The hammer collided with Harriet's ribs, but she didn't falter. She lunged with the grace of an expert huntress, and she mercilessly slit his throat with all five of her claws. Terrified tears escaped Robecca's eyes as she watched the blood splash over the she-wolf. She had no strength to move. Just before Harriet reached her side, her pilot light flicked out.

...

Venus snapped awake in bed. Chewlian and Penny were going crazy, and she heard it. She spent ten minutes fighting the lock, trying desperately to open the door, but it was only when a car alarm sounded and the sounds of battle stopped that the limit on her patience was reached. She drew back and karate-kicked the door as hard as she could, snapping off the lock and tearing it open to rush out.

"Robecca!" she shouted in panic.

"Call Viktor" she heard from downstairs. She took the stairs two at a time and stopped short. Her eyes widened, staring down at the dented and thoroughly beaten body of her superhero. She took the few remaining steps forward and collapsed next to Robecca in a puddle of dark red blood, so red it was black.

"What the hell is happening?" she whispered, reaching out to her.

"She's a cyborg" Clawrk said softly.

"Fix her!" Venus screamed, going to the wound she could see on the back of her shoulder. Her hands shook as she tried to fix the wound herself, "Fix her! Help her! Don't just stand there help her!"

"Viktor isn't picking up" Clawrk replied with a growl.

Harriet dug her claws into Robecca's side, loosening the bolts, "Venus, stand back. Clawrk, call Viveka. This is not going to end well."

Blood splashed over Venus's clothes as Robecca's chest plate was pried open. She gripped her chest, looking down, shuddering in horror. Her clothes were thoroughly soaked with dark red blood. A fragment of a memory of the night before, words playing on repeat through her mind only made the situation even more grim. _"My internal clock is busted, one of many things I broke in the accident. But my father was the only one who could fix it. He's the only one who could've built me."_

"No" Venus breathed, leaning over Robecca, "Roba, please...please wake up. I need you to wake up. I can't...not you...god no I can't lose you! Wake up! Wake up!"

In exasperation she slammed her hand down on Robecca's chest. A sharp clang and something shot out of the bleeding gasket. Venus gasped as the projectile tore into her. But the gears slowly began to roll forward, and she watched as Robecca's fingers twitched. She placed her hand to her stomach and stared down at the blood.

"Venus, lie down. Don't panic" Harriet murmured.

Venus's hand lightly grazed Robecca's stomach as she whispered, "If you die on me, you're not going alone...got me robot girl?" Gently, Harriet helped her onto the floor away from the stairs. Her eyes closed, and she let herself pass out.

...

It was almost the end of the next day when Robecca's eyes fluttered open. She wiggled her toes and smiled. Her eyes opened fully and she gazed up at Viktor Stine, "Hey Doc."

"Ah, the morphine is working, isn't it?" he asked, brushing her hair back from her face.

She nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Well, I think you might find yourself happy to know that a lot of the damage was reparable. A good chunk of it wasn't, at least not for anyone short of a mechanic. So..."

She glanced down and her eyes widened. Her boots had been rebuilt, no longer bolted to her calves. Most of her lower body had been rebuilt, with skin and not metal. She stared at her coppery skin and she glanced to Viktor.

"I've made Frankie entirely the same way. Skin pigments are child's play for someone like me."

She grinned, "This is amazing."

"Well, after the damage you sustained, I think you deserved a new lease on life."

"Am I synthetic, then?" she asked.

"You're definitely not plastic, but you aren't spare parts from humans."

She giggled, "So does this mean I'm finally anatomically correct?"

"Just be careful Viveka doesn't take you as her second born" Viktor teased. She grinned, sitting up. Her grin fell quickly when she saw Venus across the room.

"Venus" she whispered.

Viktor gave her a long shirt that she put on under the sheets before she climbed out of bed and held onto the IV drip, carrying it across the room with her. She climbed onto the bed beside her and gently nudged the covers back, glancing under Venus's shirt at the bandages covering her stomach.

"What happened to her?"

"There was a bullet lodged in your chest. She got it free and it struck her. It looked grim for you both for a while."

"Stupid girl" she murmured, curling up to her in the bed, "Don't you know better than to cry for me?"

Venus's eyes fluttered, a tiny groan of pain coming from her. She squeezed her eyes shut and sat up slightly, "Shit!"

"Good morning, Venus" Viktor called teasingly from across the room.

"Son of a...ooh! This isn't even funny!"

"Nobody's laughing, sweetheart" Robecca soothed, brushing her fingers across Venus's bandaged stomach. She looked up at her and slipped her arms around her neck, "I thought you were dead."

"I was, for the most part" she murmured, "Viktor fixed me, and he's fixed you too."

"Baby" she murmured, "Don't you think that was fate? Maybe...either we were supposed to live together or die together?"

Robecca kissed her lips softly, "Shh. No more talk like that. Don't ever think like that again."

"I love you" Venus whispered, holding her copper hand to her heart, "I mean it, Robecca. I really wouldn't mind dying to be with you."

"You can be a very silly, sweet, stupid girl sometimes...there are always replacement parts to fix me. I would lay down, give up and die if I didn't have you."

Venus stroked her cheek and smiled, "I would too if I didn't have you."

Robecca climbed under the sheets and rested her arm across Venus's pillow for her to lay on. Her eyes sparkled with restfulness as they curled up together.

There was a brief flash and both girls looked at Viktor, who held a digital camera in his hand. "Sorry, Venus's mother asked for one when you woke up."

Robecca giggled, "I like your mom. She's strange."

"Oh you think my mom is strange?" Venus asked, "Wait until you meet my dad."

**MH**

_Bonus Line (that I would've tacked on but there was nothing else to make it flow with): "You laugh now, but I'm serious."_


	152. Bloodlust

**Bloodlust**

It all started with one drop.

The relevance of it all had been lost within a split second. Humans in an environment full of monsters had never been a good idea, but one of them had bled. It was just one red drop on the stone, but it was the scent that had gone clear across Salem Hills Mall and slammed directly into Draculaura's chest. Somehow, it didn't matter anymore. Human food wasn't enough in that split second. She was _hungry._ And then she was gone.

Clawdeen panicked first. Who wouldn't? Lala had started growling like a rabid dog and vanished. Then we all heard screaming. I heard my phone, and I didn't have to put two and two together to know. If someone had told me an hour ago that people would be running, screaming in terror from my sweet little Lala, I would've busted up. It wasn't so funny now.

"Draculaura" I shouted as I leapt over the railing and onto the floor. Maybe the disturbing part was that there should've been blood everywhere. Such a little girl couldn't eat so much. But she was. She growled and she quaked like a frightened child, her eyes locked with mine. Her ruby tinted eyes flashed from side to side, looking for a way out. She was met with people who feared her. Her! I could've laughed. I probably should've. She was hungry and she was terrified.

"Come here baby" I soothed, "Come to me love. It's alright. You'll be safe with me."

Terror stricken red eyes grasped ahold of reality. Her hands flew over her blood-streaked mouth. Tears ran out of her eyes, "Oh god Gory...what have I done?"

I went to her and wrapped her in my arms. She fought; of course she fought. I heard the stories, I knew this was what triggered her human compassion in the first place. She screamed and she cried, like she'd witnessed it but hadn't been a part of it. My heart started breaking when I realized that was probably the truth of it all. For that moment, she hadn't been responsible for her own actions.

She broke away and took off running. I was in shock. All that carnage, and only one drop of blood to show for it on the ground. My shock broke when I saw people parting like the red sea to get away from her. It was Transylvania all over again for her.

"Draculaura, wait!"

She could run like a wolf, but I could still fly like a bat. She barely made it outside when she tripped over her heel and fell, scraping her hands and knees, bawling like a little girl. I landed beside her and grasped her tightly in my arms, lifting her reddened palms from the pavement and cradling them, "Shh. Don't cry my love. Don't cry. It's a part of nature."

She tried to pull away, but it was obvious that I'd fed more than her. She couldn't. I wrapped myself around her, whether she liked it or not, and I clutched her to my chest. She sunk back into my arms. I kissed the irritated skin on her palms and ran my hand over her knees, checking to make sure she was only bruised. She curled into me and rested her head on my shoulder, tears running out of her eyes, "I'm a monster...I'm a real monster..."

"You're too innocent" I whispered in her ear, caressing her hair, "You try to be human. Humanity is pointless my love...all of us are monsters. Even the humans."

...

I took her home. What else could I do? Clawdeen handed over her stuff and packed her up in my car and I took her home. She clung to me, curled up in my arms like a frightened baby, her red-rimmed eyes having faded back to their usual vibrancy. Her clothes were clean of blood, but I imagined she must've felt dirty, and with Clawd still out with Bram and the boys, we were alone together. I set her down on the counter in the bathroom and gently made quick work of her clothes.

"Stop that" she whispered weakly, "You are not my servant. You're my equal."

"And I love you" I murmured as I held her face, "I don't mind."

"I mind" she whispered, "I mind a lot."

I tugged her to me, "Well then, should I sexualize this? Would that make it more acceptable?"

"I'm not in the mood" she murmured as her eyes went to the floor.

"I thought so. Neither am I with you so broken hearted." I discarded her shirt and reached for her bra. Her hands grabbed mine, "Gory-"

"You feel dirty" I whispered, leaning in to touch my nose to hers, "You feel like you want to destroy yourself because you've destroyed others. You want to be clean of all the blood you've shed. Of all the things you've done. You're cursed with a conscience and I loathe it for what it does to you."

"It's not your conscience to control" she breathed against my lips. Hers were painfully white.

"You've tasted blood again and I know you know how hard it is to quit."

"I need to. I'm worse than an animal when I drink it."

"Then so am I" I growled, grabbing her razor and slicing my neck open. Her eyes widened and she gasped. I brought her down to the wound, "Drink and stop complaining. Someone has to take care of you, you stubborn little brat."

Gingerly, her lips sealed over it. I slipped her jeans from her body and held her delicate curves in my hands. Her skin began to heat in my hands, flushing with health and flame. It was only natural that another vampire's blood would do more for her than a human's. She needed the boost. She drank for a good, long moment, mouthful by mouthful until the health in her body was replenished, and then she drew back with tears in her eyes. I felt that the wound had closed and I kissed the blood from the corners of her lips, "Stop crying."

Her lower lip quivered, "How can you say that? I'm...I killed people today, Gory."

"Wasn't the first time, won't be the last." I held her tightly against me, wrapping her up safely in my arms, "And it will never change who you are. You're not your father, my love. You've never let it consume you."

Her breath came out in a shuddered gasp. My cold fingers on her warm back must've surprised her. I placed another icy kiss to her neck, murmuring, "Take a bath. And so help me god if you get depressed, if you get suicidal, I will beat the living intelligence out of you."

"I won't if you promise me something."

"Anything" I breathed against her neck, longing to sink my fangs into the delicate alabaster flesh that I felt so strongly pumping blood through her body.

"Never do that again. What if you hurt yourself?"

"I know what to do to make a non-lethal wound, my love. You underestimate me."

She shivered, "There's still blood in the bottom of the refrigerator..."

"Thank you." I kissed her neck and glanced to the bloody razor clutched in my palm, "Don't you dare consider hurting yourself."

"I couldn't when he was born. I can't now."

I nudged her chin upward and gave her forehead a tender kiss, "There's a reason I love you so much. I haven't established what it is just yet, but there is. Never put yourself in danger again, do you hear me?"

She sighed and nodded. I knew the bitter feeling of defeat, but there was no way to escape this. It wasn't like smoking, it wasn't something you could quit cold turkey, have withdrawals over and be fine. Stopping feeding all together could've killed her. She crawled into the tub and I left her alone, going downstairs before I bothered to wash up and throw away the bloody blade. I didn't bother with a cup, preferring a large microwave-able bowl in its stead. The blood bags having been drained to the type of cleanliness that they'd never seen, I sat at her kitchen table and I let reality sink in. She was more to me than I'd ever imagined. So much more...

"Where is she?"

I glanced up to see Dracula and leaned on my elbow, "How did you do it? Did you lie to her and tell her the meat was all made out of soy and all that vegan crap?"

"Where is she?" he repeated.

"I think you owe me some answers first, beginning with how you kept her under the impression she could've pulled that off."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Vlad had her on IV blood while she slept."

"You're an idiot" I said bluntly, "She thought she could give it up no problem. It could've killed her!"

"Why did she give it up?" he asked.

"She's Draculaura, what do you think? Betterment of humanity and all that bullshit that she thinks is still true! She's an optimist, who the hell knows why! You should've been honest with her from the beginning!"

"I couldn't do that to her."

"You can ruin everyone else's existence but you couldn't put your daughter into reality? You couldn't be honest with her that humanity is a godforsaken race and that we're the predator and they're the prey? You couldn't have done anything to get that through her skull?"

"She would've rather died than listen to me and I was not going to lose her! I still won't!"

"She was so sick that a drop of blood triggered this. And nobody even knew. It's your job to take care of the entire lot of us, but you can't even take care of her."

"Watch yourself, child."

"No, I'll watch her, like you should be. She's innocent and naive and she believes in the best in people, even after bastards like Valentine have come into her life. Why the hell have you let her fantasize this long that she can do anything? She can't! She might've been able to once, but now there are more important things than what she wants! She has children, she has a husband-"

"She has you."

My desperation deflated as if he'd popped a balloon. "I love her. And I won't let her do something stupid, whether she wants to or not. I don't care if I have to tie her down and force feed her, I will not let her free will interfere with her safety."

"Welcome to my world. Try explaining all of this to a twelve hundred year old girl who thinks that boys and dresses and humans are the only important things in the world."

"You have no idea how badly I wanna slap her" I muttered.

Only a beat of silence passed between us before he changed subject, "I'm sorry I broke your neck."

"It healed. And I had some wild sex with your daughter afterward."

"Do you enjoy provoking me?"

"Most men don't get their panties in a bunch the way you do."

He sighed. He rubbed his eyes and I glanced to him again, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"You're very good for my daughter. I can't say that she's made bad decisions since she's been free to make her own."

"So why'd you break my neck?"

He looked at me, "Because I'm still not used to little girls giving me attitude."

"If I'm a little girl, how'd Cleo get lucky?"

"Cleo is also much older than me."

"You're into cougars?"

"This conversation is over" he said with a sigh. I grasped his arm, "She's in the bath. I need to go hunt. This stuff isn't gonna do it for me, so I'll be gone when she gets down here. Please just...stay with her until Clawd gets home."

He nodded before leaving the room. I stepped over to the microwave and took the nearly-steaming bowl from inside, pressing my lips to the edge and slowly tipping it back, using all of my self-control to pace the consumption of its contents. After another long moment, I rinsed it out and left it with the rest of her dirty dishes in the sink, wiping the corners of my mouth. I listened to her bath water shut off and I sighed.

The man who said _if you love something, let it go_ had obviously never had to deal with Draculaura.

**MH**


	153. Repitition

**Repetition**

There was a time, a long time ago, when I was everything my father wanted in a daughter. I had no morale, I had no inhibition; I was young and I was reckless.

There was a village boy wrapped in my arms. I let him recline his head on my shoulder while we were outside watching the stars, but when he invited me inside his home, things had changed. He was interested in one thing and I another.

"Do you like it when I kiss your neck?" I murmured in his ear, trailing my cold lips over his warm flesh. He nodded, being surprisingly gentlemanly for a young man. I could feel the pulsing of his veins as blood raced through them. My mouth watered. I drew back and sunk my fangs in, pinning him to the wall and feeding without a care. His hands were pinned to his sides so hard that I felt the bones breaking. The blood drained from him to the wound so fast it was hard for my drinking to keep up, but I did somehow. I loved it. I loved the thrill and I loved the violence. I heard a body hit the floor and the screaming of a woman. The screaming was abruptly silenced. I let the boy drop and I walked back around the dividing sheet that cloaked the boy's living quarters from the main room. How had his parents slept through what they had? My father set the female down and moved to my side, producing a cloth. I smiled and wiped my face.

"At least none is on your clothes this time" he teased. I nudged him with my elbow, "You're the messy eater, Daddy, not me."

"Like father, like daughter" he reminded me. I felt my eyes glimmer of their own accord. He picked up the female and brought her back to the carriage, where my mother waited. Pale and rather weak, I saw her look disgusted at the female dropped beside her. Daddy helped me in and I curled up to him as he sat.

"I don't want it" she said.

"Don't be a fool, Sandra" he murmured, shortening her name. It irritated her. She stared out the window and I curled into his side. His fingers ran lovingly through my hair, lulling me into a light sleep. The gentle bumping of the wheels on the path back home, before there could be any misunderstandings with the locals, and the horses' hooves had become my night music.

"Eat. It's not a suggestion." My father's voice partially woke me, but I relaxed against his side once more, nuzzling into the softness of his velvet vest and his silk shirt. My father always had a flair for elegance, which had been passed down to me. He gave my shoulders a comforting squeeze as she pushed the girl away again, "I've told you Vlad, I don't want it."

"Are you interested in dying?" he asked.

"Very much so" she breathed.

"Then find a steep cliff and jump off of it. I will not let my daughter suffer while she watches you deteriorate like a sick mortal."

I heard flesh ripping. Mother had finally bitten in. But my nose was pressed into my father's side, so all I smelled was expensive fabric and metals of chains and buttons. The door was opened and the body disposed of, and my father's caressing my hair halted for a moment. I could tell he was debating reaching out to her.

"Te icubesec" he murmured to her across the closed space. It was a sentiment she didn't return. I was waking up more and more as the tension between them thickened the air, though I wished I could go back to sleep.

"Lissa" he murmured. I peeked out of his side to see him grasp her hand, "I love you."

"You never gave me a choice in the matter, Vladimir. So while I have the choice to love you or not, I choose not to."

"I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you."

"Stop. I don't want to hear this."

"You will, regardless. You're here for Draculaura, at least pretend for a moment that you still care."

"I don't care" she snapped, "And I won't care, either. That child is a mistake."

"That child is my child" he snapped, "And I took the both of you in when no one else would. How well did that mortal fool treat you? I would do anything for my child, but for you I am beginning to question."

"Don't fight" I murmured, resting my hand on his chest.

His hand closed over mine. The both of them went silent. Hot tears burned my eyes as I nestled into him. She didn't reach out to me, she didn't touch me. When we finally reached home, she charged out of the carriage and left me with Daddy.

"Don't cry, my darling" he murmured, rocking me gently in his arms, "Words spoken in anger are never from the heart. Your mother loves you."

I shook my head and buried my face into his side. He scooped me up like a baby and carried me inside. When I felt the heat of the roaring fireplace and the softness of the chair, I shifted onto his lap. He wrapped me in a tight hug, rub-warming my arm, "Now, don't cry my darling. You are too beautiful to cry."

"She hates us" I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"She hates me, not you. You've done nothing wrong."

I closed my eyes and let a few silent tears stream from them. He wiped them away and held me tighter, "You are a princess, my darling. You can have a new mother if you'd like. You can have whatever your heart desires."

I looked up at him, "How would I replace her? She is my mother."

"With someone much more kind to you" he murmured, "Would you like that?"

I nodded. He stood and set me in the chair, "Rest now, my dear. Be in bed by sunrise."

I curled up in the chair and I rested my head on my arms. After a long while of staring into the flickering flames, a blanket was draped over my shoulders. I glanced up, smiling. Uncle Vlad walked around the chair and offered me a teacup on a saucer, "I imagine you'd need this after today."

"Thank you." My body uncurled as I glanced to him, "What's keeping you awake?"

"The most disturbing sounds in existence."

I furrowed my brow and tried not to grin in amusement.

"Your parents are making up."

I giggled, running my finger around the rim of the teacup, "I knew they couldn't stay mad at each other."

"Oh, they really are in love. Very deeply, if you must know. But they have their problems. What couple doesn't?"

"What about you, Uncle Vlad? Do you have lady problems?"

He laughed, "The only problem I have is keeping a lady! I find myself too often in a position where I simply can't ask the lady if she'd be the one."

"I want to never have problems with the one I love."

"I hope the same, for your sake. You're much more tender-hearted than your parents."

I stared into the fire and I closed my eyes.

"Hey. Lala. Hey, Lala!"

My eyes cracked open as I glanced up at Andy, "Hey, Andy."

"Do you guys wanna come to the movies with us?" He leaned over the couch at the Hideout beside me, Romulus and Abbey and Kate and Clawd lingering back for dessert. But I'd taken my tea and sat in front of the fireplace.

"Sure" I said with a smile, "My uncle's over watching the little ones anyway."

"Well if you gotta go, it's fine..."

"We'll come. We won't be going out together very often soon anyway."

He nodded and smiled, "You looked sad...are you okay?"

"I was thinking. Remembering."

"Sometimes the past isn't worth remembering when you've got a bright future."

I glanced up at him, "Very insightful, Tarzan."

He grinned, "Just doing my job." He picked me up over his shoulder and I squealed, grabbing on and laughing uncontrollably, "You are like the annoying kid brother I never got!"

"Well, I'm adopted" he teased, carrying me back the way we'd come.

**MH**


	154. True Motives

**True Motives**

Cupid held his head in her lap. His eyes flicked up to her as he smiled, "What's this look of unhappiness on your face?"

"You suffer so much" she whispered, "I just wanna take away your pain."

Valentine took her wrist in his hands, turning it over, "Tell me why you take such an interest in me." She blushed, floundering for words. His cool lips brushed her wrist and began to trace up the inside of her arm. He quirked a brow as he kissed the inside of her elbow, "Hm? I'm waiting."

"I think I can fix you" she murmured, "I think all you need is someone to really and truly love you. I think you need to come to terms with who and what you are, and..."

"And?" he shifted so his head rested on her shoulder, his arm loosely draped over her waist. She blushed as she looked down, "Love is about sacrifice. It's about selflessness and giving up the things you want for someone else. I think you need to stop defining yourself as a heartbreaker and really let yourself love someone."

"What if I did? What if I do, and have? It hasn't gone well. I'd rather not bring love into the equation."

"I mean real love."

He shook his head, "Love is unpredictable. Usually painful. I know you won't believe me, but I love them both. It is very hard to love two people at the same time...I never imagined just how deeply I would love Kate. But it's just impossible to leave Draculaura. Her personality is magnetic. She's...dear to me. Special. Beautiful. Flawless." His expression began to change as he leaned on his arm, "I lay awake at night and imagine what it would be like to be with her. To hold that beautiful girl in my arms and just have her whisper that she loves me in return. I longed to be something for her. It's unfair. She's taken quite a big piece of me and I never really had a say about that."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Like a blind man seeing the sunlight for the first time."

"I'm beginning to feel that way for you" she murmured, "The unfair love part."

"What, do you think we should be together? That I should just let Kate move on with Andy and forget all of this?"

"No" she murmured, "If you wanna get her back, nothing should stop you. But Draculaura being with Clawd should stop you. Kate's the one you want, not Lala...and I can try to fix this, I can try to put it right and make you devoted to her..."

"Thank you" he murmured, "But I'd rather suffer than be numb to the pain. It would be a fate worse than death."

...

"He's never really been in love. I mean Dad, if anybody can do this, it's you!" Cupid pled to Eros, "Please do something to help him out! He's not all bad, I promise!"

Eros rolled his eyes and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "And just what do you expect me to do?"

"Fix him. Unlock his capacity to love only one person. Please, he deserves this."

Eros crossed his arms over his chest, "If I do this, I want you to stay away from him."

She bit her lip. He nudged her chin upward, "Chariclo, I understand the feeling of young love, but the two of you would never work. Trust me on this."

Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head, "I can't make that promise, Daddy. I love him."

"If you love him, let him make his own decisions."

She nodded slowly. Eros's eyes went to the figure behind him, "What is it, Hermes?"

"Something is happening in Salem."

When the power abruptly cut in the room, Valentine hardly stirred. It was only when Cupid appeared at his side, shoving clothes into his hands that he fully awoke, "What're you doing here? It's...I don't know what time it is."

"They're both in danger, Val. If you love them, get dressed and go to them. I'm setting you free."

Their eyes locked. He bolted to his feet and he dressed. She slipped a pendant around his neck and gripped his face, kissing his cheek, "Be careful."

He grasped her arms eagerly and he kissed her fully on the lips. Her eyes widened before she began to melt, but the moment was too quick to be savored, "Thank you. I owe you for this, Cupid."

"Go to her" she whispered.

"Thank you" he breathed again. She dropped her keys in his hand and murmured, "Go."

He took off. Her eyes filled with tears as her hand clamped over her mouth. "I love you" she breathed, "I love you, Valentine."

...

Abbey's head rolled against Romulus's shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut, "Not understanding why you boys like movie so much. Is boring."

"It's not boring" he murmured to her, "It's-"

"Loud?"

Lala's head rested on Clawd's arm as she peeked at the screen of her phone in her pocket.

"Oh come on. Nothing was stopping you guys from going to see a chick flick."

"Except you three" Kate whispered, "Who would trust the three of you alone in a room together?"

Abbey's eyes flicked over to a figure in the corner. She nudged Romulus and murmured under her breath, "Not have good feeling."

Clawd nudged Andy, "What're your vibes, man?"

"I don't..." he paused, eyes flicking to the same place as Abbey had looked, "A lot of hate. Some fear, but a lot of hatred. A lot of anger. Kate...get out of here."

Abbey grabbed ahold of Romulus's arm. They glanced to each other, not vowing to leave without the other. The figure began to rise.

A swift, dark shadow slammed forward and threw him into the wall. A shot went off, and the people panicked. Lala's heart leapt into her chest, "Valentine!"

Kate's eyes widened and she stood with the petite vampire, watching as Valentine crushed a semi-automatic weapon in his hands, "I hope you had a plan B."

Clawd tugged on Lala's arm but she waved him off, staying in place. Nobody moved; nobody had to. Valentine tugged up the dark figure, wrenched his head to the side and sunk his fangs into his throat. Kate's grip on Andy's hand was still tight, but Lala's on Clawd's loosened. If no one was going to care about him, she would.

"Val" she breathed as he dropped the body. He looked back to her with a healed gunshot wound punched in his chest. He went to the railing she stood behind and lifted her hand, placing his bloody lips to the back of her palm, "Was that enough time to miss me?"

Clawd growled, as did Andy. Lala put her hand on Clawd's chest and reached up to touch his face, "Are you stupid? Did you wanna get hurt?"

"It was worth it if I was helping you."

She slid from between the bars out onto the carpet and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He wrapped his arms around her, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "I know, I can't make up for what I did and I'll spend a couple lifetimes trying, but I hope you can at least tolerate me this time around."

"They let you out?" she murmured.

"Cupid broke me out. I might not be fixed, but I'm a couple steps closer. You have no idea what kind of pain it caused me to leave all this behind and not be able to make up for what I did. But I promise you, I'm gonna try. I'm gonna try to make things right with us and everyone else."

"There is no 'us' for you" Clawd growled.

Draculaura's fingers laced through Valentine's, "On a friendly basis. Keep your boundaries, Val...but thank you for saving me again."

"I kinda like being your superhero" he murmured.

She pushed him back, "Oh no you're not. That sweet talk might win Cupid, but it's not going to win me."

"Does the dead body?" he teased.

She smiled, "Sit down, Valentine."

He hopped over the railing and settled in between her and Kate. Neither Andy or Clawd looked quite pleased, but neither of the girls budged an inch.

**MH**

_Quick A/N- Was it just me who thought that guy that shot up the movie theater needed to be owned by a wussy, sparkly vampire? :P Valentine's as close to Edward as we get here, but that worked._


	155. Misfits 1

**Misfits**

_1_

Purrsephone's eyes sparkled as Meowlody's head laid on her shoulder. Her gentle touch ran over stomach, worshipfully caressing. When the phone ringed, Meowlody leaned over to get it, "Hey Toralei."

"It's not Toralei, it's Heath" came the worried voice of the fire-boy, "Can you guys go to my place? Get my car and bring it to the hospital?"

"Hospital? What happened?" Meowlody asked, sitting up. Purrsephone frowned and curled up to her.

"We'll tell you when you get here" he said. Meowlody glanced to her sister and got up, "I'll be there."

"You're going alone?" Purrsephone's voice was tinged with fear. Meowlody shook her head, leaning in to kiss her, "Get dressed, we'll go together. I promised I'd never leave you, I intend to keep it."

...

I hissed in pain as I felt the ache in my lower back. Sharp and brutal, it wouldn't let up, though I could tell I'd been on painkillers for a while. Heath's hand feathered across my cheek. I felt his warm knuckles brush my hairline. My eyes groggily cracked open on their own as I grit my teeth, "Ow."

"That's it? Just ow?" he gave a little, hysterical laugh, "Jesus Christ, I thought you broke your neck."

"What happened?" I muttered, trying to curl into him and yowling when a stabbing pain was my only reaction. My legs hadn't moved an inch. My jaw dropped and I grabbed ahold of his jacket, "Heath...why aren't my legs moving?"

"Cause you broke your back funny" he murmured, stroking my hair, "The doc says it'll heal, but you need time and a lot of rest..."

"Bullshit!" I screamed, grabbing his collar, "My legs _won't move_, Heath..." I tossed the blankets back and looked down at my orange fur. Trying not to growl in pain as I traced my claws over my knee, I felt nothing. My eyes widened and they filled with tears. I traced my claws upward. Feeling stopped at my hips. My back was screaming in protest to my movement. Heath gently rested his hand against my back and I yowled as the heat built the pain, swatting his hand away, "OW! STOP! HEATH!"

He drew back like he'd been electrocuted. He grasped my face gingerly, brushing my tears away, "Oh baby..."

I wept into his palms. He climbed into bed beside me, holding me tightly. My body ached so thoroughly. I laid my head on his shoulder and I cried. He was there, though, totally undeterred by my honest grief. He passed me tissues in an endless supply, wiping my face, wiping my nose...true love could only be reached when you'd wiped someone's runny nose. He helped me lay back and he murmured, "You're gonna be okay, Toralei, I promise. I absolutely promise."

"What happened to me?" I whispered.

"We got drunk...you wanted to play cat and mouse so we were chasing each other around, and you fell down the stairs..." he looked grief-stricken as he held me, his warm fingers tender against my lips, "I thought you were dead. I seriously thought you were dead. You were just laying there for a long time, and then you started crying and screaming..."

I caressed his cheek, knowing how helpless he must've felt. He was an innocent little prankster, he never meant any harm in what he did. My back was thoroughly aching, but I knew that much, "It's okay. We're gonna...make it work."

"How low can you feel?" he murmured.

"Hips" I muttered. He ran his hand down to my hips. I felt the warmth hovered over my thighs, but not an inch over did the feeling stop. My lip quivered. He kissed my forehead, "We'll make it work. I'll make you better. No matter what, okay? I'd sell my soul for you."

My heart warmed at his words. I curled into him as best I could before the realization really hit. No more cuddling. No more spooning during cheesy horror flicks. His body wouldn't curl around mine to keep me warm anymore. Our bodies couldn't intertwine like they used to. No more chasing him, no more curling up in a chair...I attempted to flick my tail, but it wouldn't budge. No more wrapping my tail around him in bed. It was like I'd been cut in half. I buried my face in his shirt, desperate to get away from the horrible truth.

"Toralei!" Purrsephone gasped, rushing to crawl in bed beside me. Meowlody took up space at my feet. I wrapped my arms around my perfume-scented best friend and sobbed as a fresh wave of pain came over me.

"Oh god sweetie, what happened?"

"I can't walk" I sobbed, "I can't even move!"

Meowlody picked up her tail and moved it. She felt nothing. Her eyes brimmed over as she watched her crawl up over her and outstretch her arms, purring as she wrapped her and Purrsephone in her equally sweetly-scented hug, "It'll be okay Tora, we're gonna get you all fixed up. No problem."

"Yeah, fuck the humans" Purr said as her fingers ran through Toralei's hair, "We'll take you to Doctor V, he'll mess with stuff and put you back to yourself."

"He's probably the only dude that could do what she needs done" Meowlody seconded.

"I wanna know what could happen though" Heath said, "I want more than one opinion."

"Well, I only need one." I tried to shift but the pain in my back stopped me, "I want you guys to have Deugi's mom call in Frankie's dad. I wanna know if he can do it."

"Tora...this isn't something that happens overnight..." Heath murmured, stroking my hair.

"Why not?" Meowlody asked. Purrsephone feathered a kiss over my forehead, "We'll take care of you. Heath..wanna come get some food? Tora, you want anything?"

I shook my head and kissed her cheek in return, "Go take care of your baby, little sister."

She smiled. I glanced to Heath, "Go with her. Take care of her."

He nodded and got up, leaving me with Mew. She curled up to me and rested my head on her shoulder, "Do you want me to?"

I nodded, "While they're out. I wanna know how long I have to not feel."

"What if they can't fix you?" she whispered. "I don't mean to be pessimistic...but what if? I mean, you don't know.."

"They will. Or I will. One way or another, I'm not staying in this bed for the rest of my life."

She kissed my forehead, "You'll live forever."

"We will" I murmured to her, "All of us."

She kissed my forehead and took out her phone, "Hey, Frankie? Yeah, it's Meowlody. Yes, that Meowlody. Is your dad home? No, this isn't a prank, I promise."

...

"So, who's the lucky guy? You know, provided Mew really isn't a guy..."

"You're an asshole, Heath" Purrsephone said as she twirled her plastic spoon in a small, Styrofoam bowl of jello.

"I'm joking, okay?" His smile fell as fast as it had dawned, "It's been a rough day."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just been whacked out since I got pregnant, okay? It's hard on me."

He reached over the table and squeezed her hand, "It's okay. Look...if you don't wanna talk about it..."

"It wasn't rape, before you ask" she breathed, "It had to do with it though. I got wasted...went to a party and slept with a guy. I don't know what I wanted to prove. I don't think I got anything out of it. He did, though."

"Nothing wrong with being a lesbian" he said with a shrug.

"Can you keep a secret?"

He nodded. His hand stroked over hers. Her lips trembled as she reached out, "I hate making your day a little worse."

"It could only go uphill from here."

"You got me pregnant" she whispered to him, "You're my baby's father. I wasn't wasted enough to forget that."

His eyes widened as he moved his chair, resting his hands on her stomach, "How...?"

"You called me Toralei a lot. I don't think you were entirely aware you hadn't slept with her."

"You're pregnant" he whispered, "With my baby."

"Our baby. Heath...this would break Tora's heart. And I'm not going to do that to her. So me and Mew, we're gonna raise this baby on our own. We don't need your help, and we don't want your help. But I don't want you to not know your own child."

His fingers brushed her stomach, "Thank you."

She took a napkin and dabbed his eyes, "I want you to support her, okay? To worship her the way she deserves to be worshipped. She's my best friend, she's my second sister. I love her too. And if you break her heart, I will rip your heart out of your chest and feed it to her."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Thank you Purrsephone. I mean it."

"Don't thank me. Take care of Toralei, that'll be enough thanks for me."


	156. Misfits 2

_2_

The hospital was quiet as headlights came through the open window blinds. Steady, tapping rain darkened the early twilight and kept the occupants of the couches awake.

Doctor Viktor Stine entered the hospital in a black raincoat with a high collar, concealing his electronic hardware from the weather, "Gloomy day, isn't it?"

Marie looked up from the chart she was glancing over with a smile, "Perfect day to bring in the third Doctor Frankenstein."

He grinned and laughed, exchanging a soft hug with her before she picked up the chart she'd been examining, "She has a few hairline fractures on her vertebrae and it's pinching the nerves in her spinal cord. It's a very delicate thing, but somebody needs to do it."

"And she's insisting on it now? What do her parents think?"

"She had a falling out with her parents about a month ago. I didn't even call them."

"Then where's she staying? Who's looking out for her?" As Viktor entered the room he saw Heath asleep at her side, cross-legged in a chair and the twins watching the basic cable on the guest cot. Meowlody perked up and smiled shyly, "Hi Doc."

"Hello girls" he said.

"They would be" Marie murmured.

"Would be what?" Purrsephone asked, drawing her eyes away from the celebrity gossip to listen.

Viktor moved to Toralei's side and checked her vitals, glancing at the morphine drip, "You're going to have to up her dosage, she's probably in pain when she's awake."

"She is" Purrsephone said.

Marie nudged Heath awake, "Heath. Sweetheart. Doctor Stine is here. We're going to take Toralei for surgery now, alright?"

He blinked and nodded, "Okay. Take care of her."

"Of course" she murmured to him, "Ready Vik?"

"If you are, Marie."

Heath watched with unparalleled worry in his eyes as they packed everything up and moved the bed from the room. "Want us to stay with ya?" Purrsephone asked as she uncurled and climbed off the cot. Heath shook his head, "Go home you guys." He checked his phone. "My mom should be here any minute to drop me off dinner, catch a ride with her."

She smiled and got up to give him a hug, "It'll be okay, Heath. She'll be better tomorrow."

"I hope" he murmured, "Thank you Purr."

She gave his cheek a playful kiss, murmuring to him, "If it helps, you weren't that bad in bed."

He blushed, "Yeah, that kinda does. Thanks."

She giggled and ruffled his hair before taking Mew's hand and leading her out of the room. Heath followed, leading them out to his mother's car and making sure they left safely.

When they returned home, Meowlody finally spoke, "What the hell was that about?"

"What?" Purrsephone asked as she tied her long, dark hair up in a ponytail.

"You weren't that bad in bed, Heath" she quoted in a mocking tone.

"Don't be a spoiled brat, Mew. I was boosting his ego, he's been through hell today. It's not like I'd go back to him."

"Going back to him implies there was something going on in the first place."

"For that to happen, I'd have to not be a lesbian, wouldn't I?" Purrsephone half-yelled, "And in case you haven't noticed, I don't like guys. I hardly like girls. I like, love, want and need you, you cruel bitch! This isn't fair!"

Mew's eyes filled with tears and a pout crossed her face as she glanced to her sister, lover and best friend, "I'm sorry."

"Bullshit" Purrsephone murmured, wiping her eyes, "The way you treat me sometimes isn't fair. I know you're the dom, but I took enough abuse from Dad. I love you. You should know that by now. If you really have to doubt that, then maybe we shouldn't find a way to get married."

Meowlody's lighter hair caressed Purrsephone's cheek as her arms wrapped around her. Her hands rested on her belly, cradling her and the baby growing inside of her, "I'm sorry. I fought so hard to keep you, Purr, I'm not going to lose you to him."

"You're not going to lose me to him" she said with hurt in her eyes as she locked their gaze, "I don't think I'm capable of loving anybody but you and our baby. I made it clear when I told him, that he could be in our baby's life or he could fuck off, but he wasn't going to get his happy little family with me."

Meowlody's hands nudged up her sister's shirt to run across her still-flat stomach, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy" she murmured, "We need someone to balance the hormones in this house."

Mew giggled and kissed her neck, "I love you. I'm sorry I treat you like I do, I'm just so scared of losing you."

"You don't treat me badly. You just get over protective." Purrsephone's arms wrapped around her twin's neck, "But Mew, you gotta remember that I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. And yes, I want you to be here with me for every moment of every day of forever, but I can function on my own as an individual too. I don't have to do everything with you joined to my hip. I want to."

Meowlody kissed her softly before dropping to her knees and showering gentle kisses over her stomach, "I know. I just have a hard time thinking of us as anything but two halves of a whole being. I'm the one who has a hard time functioning without you."

"I know that by now, silly" Purr teased, rubbing herself on her mate, "Now...go get me something to eat. Mama and Baby are hungry."

...

"That's quite a group of friends you have there" Viktor asked. I felt something wet and cold tracing my back, but the feeling stopped just before my tail. The center of my back was where the pain had gathered.

"Purr and Mew are practically my sisters, and Heath's...you know. We're all hardly friends."

"You all do make a very nice family."

"We're the band of misfits" I said, laying my head on my arms, recalling the days in our childhood when the twins and I would have magical pirate adventures in the ravine, and play Peter Pan by the river, "Everybody's leftovers that nobody wanted, and we made our own little family out of it. It's kinda funny...Heath's the only one with somebody that actively looks out for him."

"Can you tell me where the pain starts?"

I reached back and guided his hand to the center of the ache. He nodded, "Alright. I'm going to apply some numbing gel to the incision site, but I need you awake to tell me if you regain feeling or lose it completely."

"So this could paralyze me, huh Doc?" I tried to keep my voice in control. I really wanted to feel Heath's warm hands on my hips again. If I couldn't feel anything from the neck down, I'd be fucked.

"It could if any doctor were doing it" he said, "It won't. I won't let it."

That was oddly reassuring. My back went numb and I sighed in relief, stretched out as if I were getting a sun. "Can you tell Frankie I'm sorry for everything I did?"

"You can tell her yourself when you're done" he said, "Viveka has to pick her up from Abbey's in the morning."

There was a warm tingling in my knees. I told him about it. Wetness spread across my back and I was sure it was blood. Marie was there, wiping it away. I wasn't panicking though, because for some reason, I trusted him. Tingling became curling in my toes and twitches in my ankles. As he worked, I tested my limbs. I grinned, "I feel it again. I can move it again."

"That's good. That's a very good sign."

I bit down on my lip and grasped Marie's hand as a sharp, tearing feeling came from the middle of my back. She said his name with the kind of panic I'd only heard in movies. The feeling from the middle of my back down cut. My head snapped up. Viktor's brow was furrowed in worry, "Lay still Toralei."

I clung to Marie's hand like a lifeline as I laid my head down, and for the first time since I was a cub, did as I was told.


	157. Misfits 3

_3_

Purrsephone crawled into bed beside her love, her hair still tied up and her small smile reaching the tips of her toes. She laid her head on Mew's chest, beaming up at her.

Meowlody glanced down, her fingers straying across her stomach, "I love you."

Purrsephone's eyes lit from within as she nuzzled in, "I love you too. Are you still mad?"

"I was never mad" she murmured, "Just jealous. But I'm not anymore."

"You never have to be jealous. Heath is Toralei's problem. You and me...we always have been and we always will be."

"Exactly" she murmured, rolling over so their positions were reversed. Their fingers locked together and Purrsephone began to purr, the sound reverberating from her chest. Meowlody hovered over her and nuzzled her, purring contently as her tail flicked back and forth. Tender kisses were exchanged before Purrsephone squirmed, giggling, "Your tail is tickling me."

Meowlody's eyes glinted with wickedness, "It is?"

Purrsephone's eyes widened like saucers and she screamed as her sister began to mercilessly tickle her. Arms wrapped around each other, mutual laughter making the bed shake. Purr kissed her lovingly, clinging to her, "I love you so much Meowlody. I'm serious, never doubt that. Ever. Toralei and Heath have each other, I have you. You're all I want."

"You're all _I_ want."

...

A tender touch brushed my cheek. I felt my eyes flutter. I smiled as I felt the other warm hand resting on my knee, Heath's body radiating heat. I leaned up, my back braced, and kissed him with my eyes closed. I felt his mouth split into a grin against my lips as he kissed me back.

"Hey baby" he murmured as he lowered me back onto the bed, his fingers running through my hair, his hands so eagerly cupping my face. I curled my toes and moved my legs, and for good measure, I wiggled my tail. I finally opened my eyes and kissed him again, tugging him down on top of me. His eyes widened for a moment before they grew half-lidded. I rubbed on him and he firmly pinned my hips down, "No. Vik and Marie both said you need to be gentle with yourself for a while. So if we do anything, I'm doing all the work."

I stroked his chest, "I can live with that."

"How do you feel?"

"Sore and excited" I murmured, kissing on his neck. He groaned as my tongue slipped out and I traced it over his warm skin. I wanted to giggle madly with joy. "I wanna finish where we left off."

"Oh no you're not" he said as he drew back, "Not today. Hell no. When I get you home tomorrow, then we can play."

This was the side of Heath that only I got to see. He was the boy that could justify treating me like a princess. He was the only boy who wanted to treat me like a princess. I ran my hands over his strong arms and nodded. "Heath...I love you."

"I love you too" he murmured. "Can I be honest with you? I just...I don't wanna hide anything from you anymore."

I kissed his jaw, "Is it bad?"

He shrugged, "Kind of."

"Then fuck it. I don't wanna know. I only want happiness today, Heath. Bring our moods down some other time."

He nodded, "Don't be mad if you never let me tell you."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up and cuddle me."

He smiled, looping his arms around me, holding me close as I used him for a pillow. I kissed his neck as he leaned in. "I love you more than you know, Heath Burns. You would be the first guy not to totally panic at those words."

"Not the first. And who says I wasn't panicking?"

I ran my hand over his, "You have nothing to panic about."

He glanced at me and ran his fingertips over my stomach, "I just wanna have fun with you. We're too young to be like the rest of them. Somebody's gotta be normal in this town."

I grinned and smacked him, "That would be your fault."

He laughed and stroked my hair lovingly, "I wanna try to make you happy."

"You already do, silly."

...

Purrsephone came running in and leapt on the bed, "Look!"

I sat back from the picture shoved in my face before gently pushing her arms back a few inches and grinning, "Is that a baby?"

"That's a baby! That's my tiny baby!" Her eyes were so full of happiness that it made me happy. I beckoned her down and kissed her cheek, "You did good little sister."

She curled into my side, "We're so happy. This is the most amazing thing in the world, Tora..."

I smiled, "How's Mew taking this?" The kind of shrieking, crying laugh made me grin. I rubbed Purr's back, "Never mind."

"I don't want you to be upset" she murmured.

"Upset about what?"

"You and Heath...not having a baby."

"We will one day" I murmured, stroking her hair. She glanced up to me and smiled softly. I rolled my eyes, "Today isn't one day."

"I know. You've just never said you were happy for me before."

I frowned and ran my fingers through her hair, "I didn't?"

"You teased me about the cone of shame, you've teased me about being gay, Toralei, you've been a really shitty sister. But I love you anyway."

I glanced down. She kissed my cheek, "Oh don't sulk. You're a bitch, but you're my bitch."

I looked at her, "I am not your bitch. You're the bottom, don't even try to fool me."

She busted up in giggles and cuddled me, "Wonder why I'm having the baby then?"

I quirked a smile and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry. I really am sorry. After everything I said and did...after all I did to Frankie, her dad still helped me."

She rolled her eyes, "Toralei, let it go. You've gone through a lot of shit and you've dished out a lot of shit. Your karma's balanced. Can we focus on me for the first time now?" Once again, she stuck the picture in my face. I took it from her and held it up to the light, looking at it. A tiny little thing, just a tiny little thing that hardly looked like a baby. It looked more like a fish. I stroked her hair and I smiled, "You have an alien growing in there."

She snatched the picture back and stuck her tongue out, "I do not! She's cute."

"She?" I asked, looking at her, "I thought you wanted a boy?"

"Well, I've been thinking...even if a boy would be nice, a girl would be fun. I know how to handle girls."

I ran my fingers through her ponytail, "You tell big sister if you need anything, kay?"

"I'm not a baby, Tora." She sat up with the kind of light in her eyes that marked a new mother. I got to see it time and time over. Meowlody appeared in the doorway, "Purrs, let's go home."

"Feel better Tora" Purr murmured.

"So you still the top?" I called.

She flipped me off as she wrapped her arms around Meowlody and they walked down the hall together. Heath smiled and shut the door. I didn't let him speak; beckoning him to me. He grinned and crawled onto me, eyes sparkling. I kissed him lovingly, "You're amazing."

"So are you" he murmured.

"Just a couple of misfits" I muttered.

"Misfits in love" he murmured as he kissed me back.

**MH**

_A/N- Would you guys believe this was so hard to end? XD I don't think well during daylight._


	158. Alone With Her

**Alone With Her**

The plush pink bed was where Cupid usually experienced the only relaxation she found in a day. Her father was usually too busy with humans to worry about the monster world, but Valentine had drawn special attention. If he'd known that the heartbreaker was keeping her company in said bed, he'd have been struck by lightning for sure.

Valentine had, so far, kept his promise to her. He'd left right after the incident, leaving both Draculaura and Kate to their desired mates. Her heart was racing in her chest as they laid together, somehow still fully dressed, kissing so passionately that it felt like her entire body was alight with fire.

She loved every second of it.

His cool tongue brushed her warm one as their lips cemented together. He held her face with one hand as the other rested on her lower back. Gingerly, he laid her on her back. Her eyes glowed pink and clouded with lust. He held her gently and closely, a fantasy she'd had for too long.

"They call you the virgin goddess" he murmured to her as he placed a series of cool, sensual kisses down her neck.

Her cheeks flushed with blush, "Not anymore...but you knew that."

"I was very unfair to you" he breathed across her skin, "Your forgiveness means the world to me."

A soft gasp came from her as his fangs traced her neck. She bit down on her lower lip. He didn't bite, only kissing. If she would've said she was surprised at his restraint, she might've been lying. Slowly, he drew back, "I should go. Wouldn't want to get you into something you'd regret."

She gripped his collar, pulling him back to her feverishly. He groaned into her mouth and grasped her waist, pulling her against him. Her cheeks flushed with heat as his fingers tangled in her curls, his kissing growing more demanding as hers grew more submissive. He finally broke away for air and she let out a startled gasp before panting, her hands caressing his chest, "Oh god Valentine...stay the night with me."

"You don't mean that" he murmured, tracing his lips over her delicate, penetrable neck. "I'm growing quite addicted to you."

"I do" she breathed, "I do mean that. Val...please?"

His eyes lifted, pink locking with red. Her cheeks were flushed with heat and life, her innocence so familiar to him, and he would be a fool to pass up another taste of the sweet, pure liquid in her veins... He nodded, his fingers tracing her heart-shaped face, "Alright."

...

Kate was fast asleep, nestled into Andy's chest on the couch, DJ nestled between them. Andy's fingers traced her hair before he gently gathered up the growing toddler and lowered Kate onto the pillows. He draped a blanket over her and ascended the stairs.

Nudging open the nursery door, he laid the little boy in his crib and paused a moment. DJ's fingers were locked in his sleeve, holding tight to him. He tucked him in and put the tiny, soft bear in the baby's grip, not surprised when he clung to it instead. "Sleep tight little guy."

Valeria was fast asleep as well, but Valentino was totally awake and staring at him. Andy knew better than to try and rock the restless child to sleep; after the last time, he was lucky he didn't need stitches. He quietly shut the door, knowing that the strange little boy would fall asleep on his own. He always did. Faintly, his ears heard the heart beats of Operetta and Darren, curled up together, and the crickets outside. His hearing might've been stronger than normal, but it was nowhere near Kate's and he knew it. He heard the TV audibly turn off and returned downstairs, prepared to convince her to go to bed.

He paused, eyes narrowing toward the vampire perched on the arm of the couch beside her.

"Shh...you'll wake the baby" Valentine half-whispered mockingly.

"What'd you do to her?" Andy nearly growled. The darkness radiating from the vampire made his control weak.

"Nothing. Let's take this outdoors where we can have a proper conversation, man to man." When he noticed his hesitation, he grinned, "You wouldn't want to hurt her on accident, would you?"

"Get out" Andy growled, "And I'll follow."

Valentine rose and held the door. Both males stepped outside, and Andy's eyes began to blaze firey orange-gold, "She made her choice, Valentine. It wasn't you. When are you gonna get that there isn't a girl in this town that actually wants you?"

"There is one" he said. "Tell me, Andy...about that girl. The one on the island."

His chest tightened. He swallowed thickly, "She's nothing to you."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Get out of my head!" he snapped, lunging for him. Valentine struck like a cobra, slamming him back. The glow in Andy's eyes began to spread, his lips drawing back over his teeth like a wild animal. Valentine laughed. Andy lunged, but the older vampire blocked each of his punches and delivered a few lucky shots of his own. With the kind of forceful slam Andy didn't think Valentine had been capable of, he was thrown backward into the ground. He felt his shoulder snap. He was about to lunge back up and continue the fight when Valentine's booted foot rested on his chest, "See? You're nothing better than an animal. Kate doesn't get to see it, of course not, but when will she? Do you really trust yourself not to hurt her?"

"Do you?" Guilt was taking the edge off Andy's anger.

"I know that the only time I do is when she asks me to."

Andy shoved him off, getting up. The look on Valentine's face remained stoic and serious, "She expects to be disappointed by me. But choosing you would be the biggest mistake she's ever made. I'm sure you're a nice guy, Andy, but until you get a leash on that temper of yours...walk away. If you really love her, walk away."

"If you want her back-"

"I do. I love her. And those are my children, not yours. I don't care if she moves on, but I'm not about to let her move on with someone worse off than me."

Every fiber of Andy's being was screaming to knock the vampire out. He grit his teeth and remained in place. Valentine approached him and patted his shoulder, "Better luck when you grow up, boy."

His fist shot out and slammed into the vampire's jaw, "Better luck when you stop punching like a girl. Now, I'm gonna say this once...I don't care if you're free or not. Who Kate's with is her choice. Stay away from my girl."

...

"Well, look at you" Gory said as she leaned on the back of the couch, "Big Tito get his way with you in the slammer after all?"

Valentine glared at her and remained silent, sitting at his table in the Coffin Bean.

"That looks like it hurts" Draculaura murmured as she walked up, "Are you okay, Val?"

Gory glanced to her with the kind of exasperated expression that made Lala blush in embarrassment.

"I'm fine. I just got beaten up and thrown out" he rubbed his eyes, shifting his sunglasses to the top of his head.

"Again" Gory said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Let me see" Lala murmured, nudging him to move over. She pulled up a chair and tenderly examined his black eye and the bruise extending down his cheekbone. She was holding back a smile, "Yeah, that looks bad. Did you ice it?"

"No, I have nowhere to go to ice it."

"Don't you dare" Gory sing-songed toward Lala as she sipped her drink.

"Maybe you can come back with us-"

"No." He cut her off and rubbed his eyes, "Draculaura, I appreciate it...but I'm dealing with a little much to go back to square one with you."

"It doesn't have to be square one" she said, "Strictly platonic. Just friends. But who decked you? That's a little much to be Kate's handy work..."

"I got punched in the face by the Hulk" he muttered.

Gory choked and busted up laughing like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard, "You spineless little frost worm!"

Lala turned and glared at her lover, "Gory."

"What? Don't you remember that part? I bet Andy picked him up and went all Avengers on him!"

Valentine's eyes were downcast, "Just leave me alone, alright?"

Draculaura frowned and rubbed his bicep, "Okay...but you know where to find me."

"Your kindness is unparalleled, my dear, but unnecessary. I don't ask for your forgiveness any longer, nor your affection, and especially not your kindness. So, I will kindly vacate your space and continue my lack of interference in your life."

Her frown deepened as he slunk off like a wounded puppy. Gory began laughing again, "Oh my god. Whatever happened in the slammer destroyed him!"

"He looks so sad" she murmured.

"Do you remember what he did to you and everybody else? Who gives a damn if he's sad?"

"I do" she murmured.

Gory tugged her back against her side and kissed her cheek, "Lala, taking pity on that boy will never help you. Let him help himself. He got himself into this mess, if he can't get himself out of it, that's his own fault."

**MH**


	159. Her Boys

**Her Boys**

"What the hell is all this?" Bram asked as he looked at the notebooks on the table.

"Things for school" I replied. Sangria clung to my side, my hair in her mouth while Gabriel toddled about, holding his toy plane up in the air as if his will alone was going to make the thin, plastic thing fly. He ran to Bram and climbed up his legs, being lifted. I feathered a kiss over Sangria's forehead, "You know I have to finish, right?"

He shrugged, "Why?"

I turned around and looked at him, "Why? Because I want to."

He set Gabriel down in his high chair and came over to me, taking Sangria from my arms. He wrapped his arm around my waist and ran his fingers over my stomach, "Well...we have two kids...centuries worth of money...we don't need it."

"I'm not dropping out just because we're able to live comfortably for the foreseeable future. If anything, that should make you more eager to have me finish. Hire a nanny."

"My children are not about to be raised by a nanny."

"_Our_ children will be raised however the hell I want them to be raised" I said, turning to him and tugging him to me, giving him a kiss, "I'm in charge, remember?"

A slow smile spread across his face, "Do you really want to give all of this up? Late nights with me...afternoons cuddled up with our little monsters..."

My arms looped around his neck as I kissed his jaw, "I want what I want. We have eternity, Bram...let me do this, and I won't do it again. And we will have more children, and we will always have this."

He chuckled, "You really want more?"

"We have forever. Let's spend another three centuries exploring the new parts of life and then settle again."

Sangria squirmed. He passed her to me and went to finish cooking for me as I rocked her, unbuttoning my shirt to let her feed. Her tiny fangs sunk into my skin. Gabriel's quiet coos drew my attention to him. He spun the blades on the plane with his fingers, rolling the tiny wheels back and forth across the high chair. I glanced down to Sangria and smiled, stroking her cheek.

"Still thinking?" he asked.

"My answer remains a firm no, Lord Devein."

He grinned and came to my side, kissing my neck hungrily, "Why don't we go explore Europe again? We might end up royalty..."

"Tease me any more" I said, rolling my eyes. I sat at the table and ran my fingers over the red composition book I was sure to use as an umpteenth journal.

"Would this have anything to do with Draculaura?"

I looked at him with a playful smirk, "Yes, it would. Because we're going to continue our illicit affair until she finally convinces me to leave you to join her harem."

He kissed me, "You wouldn't dare."

"You got to be a whore all these years, I get her."

He stretched out, "Do you want me to stay home with them?"

I grinned, "Yeah. You can make a Daddy Day Care out of it. Lord knows who'd actually trust you with their children besides me."

"It would be a good business move..."

I looked at him and at Gabriel, "Gabe? When's the last time Daddy changed your diaper?"

He shrugged. I glanced to him, "Imagine ten or more of him, and it's not an option."

"Imagine if I'd married Draculaura" he muttered, "She had to be convinced to go finish school."

"Good luck marrying my lover. Two bottoms don't make a top, my love."

He playfully shoved my arm. I playfully shoved him back. There were times when I realized I'd married my best friend. He'd loved me instantly and irrevocably, and the way things had gone for however long it had been, it put my faith in our forever. He reached out and stroked my fingers, lacing his with mine. I squeezed his hand as our baby girl burped.

"Thank you for teaching her that, you pig" I teased him.

He leaned over and kissed us both, "Ten bucks says you did."

Gabriel giggled, "Wan' my sissy!"

I put her in her cradle nearby. Gabriel fussed, squirming to see her. I frowned, "Gabriel."

He pouted and sunk into his chair, rolling the plane back and forth. After dinner, I set them both in their playpen and settled in against Bram's side on the couch. His lips caressed my neck, running over my body. I felt the urge to blush, but held it back. The warmth of his arms felt divine.

"I won't be there to protect you anymore" he breathed, "You have no idea how utterly terrifying that is to me."

"I'm a big girl, Bram. I can take care of myself."

"Against Valentine? What if one of the werewolves loses their temper?"

"I'll handle it" I murmured, "I can take care of myself too you know."

He wrapped me tightly in his arms, trapping me against his chest, "I love you more than you can imagine. The entire thought of you being defenseless...vulnerable...it scares me half to death. I hope you realize that."

I locked my fingers with his, "Bram, I was surviving before you came along. I will continue to while you're at home and I'm at school. You can play house husband while I play schoolgirl and we will be fine."

He got that look in his eyes that I adored. The look where I began to wonder just what he saw in me that was so breathtakingly beautiful, but something apparently was. I laid my head on his shoulder and stroked his face, "What's on your mind, my love?"

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him. Do you hear me? I will kill him. You're so beautiful, he's going to want you sooner or later, and it sickens me to think that he has six hours a day when he can do whatever he pleases..."

"He won't" I murmured, kissing his jaw, "Do you have any idea how many of those boys are out to kill him? How many would in a heart beat?"

He ran his hand lovingly over my stomach. "He has so many exotic and beautiful women to choose from, eventually he's going to set his sights on you."

"Eventually, I'll rip his balls off and have them for a coin purse."

He grinned. I smiled and closed my eyes. He sighed, "I'm just trying to figure out a pattern. I find it hard to believe it's possible that someone could be born such a prick."

"He wasn't born that way, he got messed up along the way. We've all heard his sob stories. Are we really going to spend all night talking about Val?"

Gabriel babbled at Sangria, trying to demonstrate the art of stacking blocks on top of each other when Bram's hands dipped across my sweatpants. His lips traced my neck and I sighed. Even in lazy pajamas, he thought I was divinity. "You're a lovely, curvaceous woman, Gory. You have luscious lips...a full bosom...sensual hips..."

I blushed and bared my neck to him, "Go on."

"Those lovely, long legs of yours..." He nibbled my neck with expert sensuality. I grinned and let him lavish me in attention. My eyes fluttered closed as he ran his hands over my body, lovingly stroking my sides. I let out a soft sigh of contentment. He whispered, less audibly but still ever so seductively in my ear, "I love your curvy little bum too."

I smacked his arm, "Behave yourself."

He nipped my ear and tugged. I almost purred, crossing my legs, "Nope."

"Tease" he breathed against my neck as he squeezed me like a teddy bear. I giggled, curling into him, "Mmm, I'm happy to have you."

"I'm happy you _eat_" he said as he kissed my cheek, "I was out with Jonas and I actually heard a girl bitching about being a hundred pounds and saying she was fat. Do these girls understand that back in our eras, we wanted lovely...curvy...fertile women, not these twiggy, painfully starved little girls."

I looked at him, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

He squeezed me, "I'm saying if you ever lose weight I will force feed you. You're a beautiful, healthy woman. A woman, not a girl."

I traced my manicured nails over his knee, "Stop reading my mind."

"What? You are beautiful. You're the loveliest woman I've ever laid eyes upon."

"And you've seen quite a few without their clothes on."

He whispered in my ear, "I never cheated on you. Not sexually. I did feed from other women, I did kill other women, and I did hunt other women, but I never slept with them."

"You just let me go on believing you had?"

"It was better that way. I got myself into some trouble. I'd hoped you'd leave me and you'd be safe. Obviously, we know that didn't work."

"I wouldn't leave you. Keelhaul you on the back of a Chevy, maybe, but I wouldn't leave you."

"You're incapable of defending yourself" he murmured, "I've never seen you defend yourself. Go on the offensive, yes, but I've never seen you defend yourself."

"It's the way of a good ruler, my love. Sometimes you're so good at being the attacker that no one would want to attack."

"Promise me you'll be alright. Just for my sake."

"I promise" I murmured to him, "And I promise you don't need to worry about me. I have a skill set he's never seen. We were trained by the most ruthless vampire in existence."

He nuzzled my cheek silently, his grip not relaxing for a second. I sunk back into his chest and curled up in his arms, content. My lips pressed to his bicep, "I adore you, my love."

"I adore you even more."

Gabriel chucked a block at Bram, hitting him in the side. "Ow! Hey you little monster!"

Gabriel grinned, "Play!"

Bram unwound himself from around me and handed me Sangria, who promptly cuddled into my chest to watch the boys through drooping eyelids. He picked up Gabriel and tickled him until he was screaming with laughter.

"You're changing that diaper, Daddy Day Care" I teased.

"Want me to tickle you too?" he asked.

I stuck my tongue out, "You wouldn't dare."

He glanced to Gabriel, the smile of the devil crossing our son's face. I bit my lip to hide my laughter, "Oh dear."

"Get Mama!" Gabriel shouted and crawled on the couch. I squealed and clutched Sangria protectively, "You two are pure evil!"

Bram kissed me as he looped his arms around me, "Pure evil that positively adores you."

**MH**


	160. Brokenhearted

**Brokenhearted**

Nobody crossed Abbey. Ever. Not even Toralei, and Toralei wasn't afraid of anything. So when I called to check up on her and got her voicemail-twice-I knew something was up.

"Guys, I gotta go. Something's up."

"Want backup?" Darren asked, the casketball poised between his claws.

I shook my head, grabbed my stuff and headed for the truck. Secretly, I was actually scared. Abbey _never_ ignored me. She couldn't sleep through the phone, she wouldn't not hear it...scenarios played in my mind as I turned to pull in to her place. I heard the Headless Headmistress out back and walked in. The normally blasting air conditioning had been turned down to the point of a comfortable cold. I walked up to her room, "Abbey?"

Soft sobbing was my answer. I looked in and hesitantly went to her side. My eyes widened as I saw the split in her lip, the bruises on her face. The wolf inside me grew furious. I brushed her hair back and wiped her eyes, "Baby...what happened?"

She looked down, sniffled and began to cry again, her tears coming too fast to freeze. I crawled into bed beside her and wrapped her up in my arms, stroking her cheek. She nuzzled into my hand, murmuring, "Am disgrace of yeti."

I gave her a warm squeeze, "No, you're not."

"Am too. Can't even hold own in fight. Got beat up" she muttered, laying her head on my chest.

"Just tell me who and I'll take care of it."

She curled into me and clung to my shirt, "No. No more talking. Make me feel better."

I traced my hands over her back, stroking her face. She glanced down, "Think I'm weak?"

"No" I murmured, "Never. You're the strongest girl I've ever seen, Abbey. Strong, passionate and beautiful."

Her violet eyes flicked up to my face, searching for hints of a lie. Her head rested on my chest. I ran my thumb over her lip, tenderly stroking the nearly-frozen wound. She whimpered.

"Does that hurt?" I murmured to her.

She nodded.

"Will you trust me?"

She had the full, globe-sized eyes of an abused puppy. I gently unlocked her ice crystal and lifted her off the bed. Her arms looped around my neck as I carried her into her bathroom. Her hands ran softly over my shoulders, innocently. I took her towel and dampened it with warm water, tracing it over her lower lip. She lowered her gaze and began to tear up again. I nudged her chin up, "No more crying. It breaks my heart to see you cry."

"Not want my puppy brokenhearted" she murmured. I kissed her forehead, wiping the freshly flowing blood from her lip. Very gently, I washed her face and examined her arms. The worst bruises were on her arms and face, nowhere else, as if she hadn't had the chance to defend herself. I bet myself money it would trace back to Valentine. He was the only guy in town low enough to beat up a girl, not to mention Abbey had beaten him up before...

I kissed her lips softly, "Who did this baby?"

She shied away, "Is not your problem."

I nuzzled my nose to hers softly, "At least tell me you got in a few good shots."

Tears ran down her face as she shook her head. I ran my fingers over her cheek, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Just hit face."

Pure rage was coursing through my blood. Pure rage, pure fury, pure pain. Abbey never lost, and this hurt her physically as much as it hurt her pride. After the bleeding had stopped, she broke away from me and crawled back into bed. I knelt by her and stroked her snowy hair back.

"Will Romy do favor?"

I nodded, "Anything baby."

"Can have honey tea? Makes hurt stop..."

Her pain was driving me feral. I hated seeing her hurting. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, her nose and her hands, where she wouldn't hurt. She squeezed my hands and I nodded, "Whatever you want, Abbey."

She closed her eyes and curled up, clinging to the blanket around her body. I got up, keeping my control for the moment, and went to get what she asked for.

The Headless Headmistress was in the kitchen and Nightmare was at the window. I was sure if the horse could fit inside the smaller room, she would've been right beside her.

"Hello Romulus" she said with a smile.

"Hey...d'you know where Abbey's honey tea is?"

"Tea with honey. I'll make it up for her. I haven't seen her all day, is something wrong?" Nightmare could've been oblivious to war as she munched apples and carrots off the windowsill. But her eyes flicked to me and she nickered, almost like she was telling me this one we didn't have to handle on our own. It was just the way around here, every generation had their own problems and handled their own problems. It felt almost traitorous to say anything when I knew I could handle it.

"Watch out for Valentine" I said, "Cause you know he's gonna be starting shit with the girls."

"Oh, I've heard. Abbey's signed me up to the Ghostly Gossip. I've actually heard that he's back and involved with Cupid, and that Kate's quite jealous. I'd think it's more of his ploy to get her back than actual feelings being invested in the poor girl."

"I think he started shit with Abbey today."

The expression on her face, honestly...if Valentine had seen it, he might've pissed himself. "He did what?"

"She's alright. Sort of. I'm gonna grab her jacket and get the scent, then I'm gonna go take care of it."

"Sort of alright?"

"He beat her up." Saying it made it more real. I could practically hear my own animalistic growls in my ears. Control was slipping. "Just take care of her, alright? I'm gonna go hunt him down."

"You know, I really shouldn't be allowing this."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I really shouldn't be saying this...but I hope you kill the little bastard. And I've been hoping that for a long time."

I smirked, "Thanks. Appreciate it."

"Go on. No one has to know."

...

"Hey, Romulus, man, where you going?" Heath asked as he jogged up to me.

"Hunting Valentine, what do you want, Heath?"

The expression on his face darkened as he leaned on the side of the truck, "Can I help?"

I glanced at him, "Can you set him on fire?"

He climbed in. I didn't bother with seatbelts as I pulled out. Following the scent was easy; it ended at a cheap motel. Heath nudged me, "Park back. Away from the car."

I did. He climbed out, approached the back tire and _bang!_ He proceeded to do that with all four tires before lighting up the interior. It went up like it was coated in accelerant. I slammed the door on the way out and went up the wrought iron stairs. I could smell him, smell the growing anxiety. I could hear his heart beat picking up in pace. It was one thing to be right, it was something else to be merciful. I wasn't feeling mercy today.

I kicked open the door and lunged at him. He actually let out a yelp and tried to shield himself.

"Why the fuck did I smell you all over my girl?" I snarled at him. "You think you're gonna get payback that easy? You think her embarrassing you is gonna be the worst of it?"

"Romulus, no!" Cupid yelled. I was seeing red. I slammed him into the wall and dug my claws in, over and over. There was blood on my hands. Blood on my shirt, soaking through. Cupid was screaming and crying, pulling on my shirt, beating her delicate fists against my back. When I dropped him, he was carved up like a deli ham. Cupid was crying with the breathless, gasping sobs that signaled she'd been crying too hard for too long. She dropped beside him and held his ash pale face, screaming at me, "What's wrong with you?"

"Now we're even" I growled, "And you ever touch my girl or anybody in my pack again..."

Cupid sobbed. She clung to him, getting blood all over herself. I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her, kicking and screaming, out of the room.

"What are you doing! He needs help! He'll die! Please don't, please! Please!"

Heath's eyes widened as he saw her covered in blood. I just growled. He climbed into the car and I shoved her none too gently in between us. She kicked the dashboard and screamed before crumpling like torn up paper, curling up and bawling into her bloody hands, bringing her knees up so high I could see the bows on her socks at her knee. Heath looked at her and I tucked her skirt around her. She slapped me sharply.

"Damn" Heath breathed.

She clutched her chest, "If he dies..."

"You can do better than that" I said as I climbed in and shut the door. I pulled out, just as the sounds of sirens began to touch my ears. Needless to say, we hauled ass back to Radcliffe Way, two of us lighter with revenge, and the dainty, frilly girl stuck between us full of vindication.

**MH**


	161. Seventh Son

**Seventh Son**

"You know, in Argentina, you guys are revered" Tiber Puma said as he pushed his glasses up his nose, walking beside Nino, "I mean you're the seventh son! It's a big deal in the wolf world, right?"

He shrugged, "Not really. Besides, I don't have all brothers. There's Clawdeen."

"And Howleen" he said with a sigh.

"Howleen acts like a boy half the time. So it really doesn't matter about Howleen."

The growl from behind the fence made Nino's friend jump back, but the wolf boy only rolled his eyes as his sister growled, "What'd you say?"

"I said you're a really bad girl" he said.

"Take that back you twerp!" she half-yelled, yanking him into the yard and throwing him onto the ground. They wrestled until Deugi came along and plucked Howleen off her younger brother, "Come on Leena, leave the kid alone."

She growled for good measure and stalked past him, going up into the house with her mate following behind her loyally. Nino ran his fingers through his hair, "That's why I can't count Howleen as my sister. She fights like a man."

Tiber crept in and helped him to his feet, "I can see that."

He walked down the pathway behind his house, taking a seat in the grass. He laid back and stretched out, "You know, I'd like to go running with Romulus and the pack sometime. I _used_ to get to hang out with Clawd, then he got a _girlfriend_ and it all went downhill from there."

"He did break the status quo though" Tiber said, sitting down, "I mean, for thousands of years your people were treated like dirt by vampires and then, boom, he goes and woos the vampire princess! Wasn't he scared of Dracula?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Nino asked dryly, closing his eyes. The clouded-over sun beamed down on his eyes. A football thumped off his ribs and he looked up at his geeky best friend.

"Well, aren't we gonna do something?" Tiber was bouncing a football off his stomach.

Nino snatched it and chucked it with a growing grin, "Go long."

The other boy leapt to his catlike feet and charged off after the ball. Nino pushed himself up and stretched, yawning softly. Clawd, Clawdeen, Rocks, the triplets, then him. That was the rank life usually went in. Clawd had been the first to mate and marry off, followed by Clawdeen, for a change Howie had beat Rocks...but then again, he wasn't sure if any girl would ever like Rocks...and he was stuck being the last of the litter as usual, playing boyfriend to a nine year old girl. That was the driving force behind his merciless punts, his BMOC-worthy game. They played for hours, until the cloudy sun began to uncover and sink behind the horizon.

"Full moon tonight?" Tiber called over, panting. He lifted his glasses to wipe sweat from his eyes. He imagined the panther boy must've been suffering with a thick layer of blue-black fur trapping in heat.

"Yeah. Thanks for the game."

Tiber nodded, grabbed his football and his shirt and jogged out of the yard. From the treeline came a familiar voice, "Nino."

His head perked up as he looked toward his brother and Romulus. Hope lit up his eyes, "Is it time?"

"It's time" Clawd said, beckoning him over. He glanced back to the house, grinned and took off with the older werewolves.

...

Thudding feet. Restless howls. Nino was actually surprised to see that Abbey and Draculaura weren't there. There weren't very many females there, but Ashley was, and so was Kate. No Howie, no non-wolves in sight. He saw Doctor Gray and Deugi. No Howleen. Now Clawdeen or Don or Rocks. Not even their parents...yet.

Kate drew his attention first. Sitting on the shore of the river with Ashley, she was crying her eyes out, "He made up some bullshit excuse about Andy was too dangerous for me! And he made him leave! It's one thing to talk to me, to at least put effort into winning me back, but to take away the only guy that makes me feel like I'm feeling anything at all? It's not fair, Ash...and the worst part is, Andy believed him..."

Ashley squeezed her shoulders, "I told you, Val's toxic Katie. He's not good for you."

"He isn't even here for me! He's hardly even home! He's shagging Cupid now! He totally moved on...he's totally changed."

Romulus snorted. The sentiment was echoed from most of the guys. Kate turned around, eyes red and tissues clutched to her chest, "Who asked you?"

Nino moved over to her side and sat by her. Ashley gave a small smile as she rubbed her friend's back.

"I did so much for him...and he wouldn't even come back to me...he says I'm better off waiting for Andy to get his temper in check. It's not fair. Andy's temper is fine, and if he wants to be here for our kids, why can't he be here for me?"

"Because he's Valentine, he's a-"

"DID I ASK YOU, CLAWD?" she shrieked, whipping around.

He growled at her and she growled back. Ashley sighed, "Can we not fight?"

"My heart hurts" Kate murmured.

He cuddled into her side and she gave him an affectionate squeeze, "I don't know what hurts more, being rejected by my mate...or being told someone's better for me. I love him."

"So tell him that" Ashley said.

Nino could take being cuddled by pretty older girls. But then he realized, maybe being the forgotten seventh son was better than being included in pack meetings with crying girls and wrestling kids.

...

Clawrk was waiting up when he got home. Nino raised a brow as he nodded for him to take a seat. "How was it?"

"I turned into Kate's teddy bear while she cried over Valentine. I'm starting to think I'm better off an omega."

"Being a lone wolf isn't worth anything. We're meant to run in a pack."

He yawned, eyes flicking to the clock on the microwave. The blinking green light read 2:27 AM.

"I was about your age when my brothers brought me into the real wolf pack. It's more than just the family packs, it's the pack in general."

"I know, Dad" Nino said.

"You're finally old enough to read the Valde. And I'm gonna make an exception for you. Read the whole thing."

Nino's head perked up. His father usually upheld tradition, but he wasn't now. Why, was making him wonder. Clawrk dug a claw under the cap of a beer bottle and opened it, popping off the cap and passing it to Nino, "You're growing up. High school now, college later, pretty soon you'll have your own pack and your own cubs to look after. We've always put a lot of responsibility on your shoulders for being the baby of the family, and I think it's time we really trusted you with that."

"Is this a test?" Nino asked, eyeing the bottle.

"No. It's open trust. If you wanna be a teenager, at least let us know you're gonna go be a teenager. I kept secrets from my old man, but I'm not my father. As long as you don't lie to me, we can always make exceptions."

"Is this one of those 'if you can wait you get two marshmallows' things?"

"No. You're fourteen, you're lucky I'm letting you look at it."

Nino reached out for it and took a drink. He made a face and passed it back to Clawrk, who grinned, "Good boy. Keep that attitude."

"Oh god that tastes nasty" he muttered.

Clawrk grinned even wider, "Go to bed, Nino. It's almost three AM."

He nodded mutely, "So...what's that mean now?"

"That means go to bed, we'll see how well you handle freedom later."

It wasn't long after Nino had slunk into bed that Harriet walked down the stairs. She leaned on the kitchen door in the terrycloth bathrobe that matched her pajamas, "Clawrk, what are you doing up at three AM?"

"Having a drink" he said softly.

She walked over and slid into the chair next to him, "What's wrong?"

"You think we're doing the right thing? Trusting them the way we do?"

"Most of them have grown up well. Three of them still need to finish growing up." She squeezed his hand, "Come to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Clawrk rose, scooped her up and flicked out the light. A few moments later, Nino scurried down and picked up the abandoned bottle. He turned it over in his hand like a scientist before taking another small drink and making the same face, "Nope, still nasty."

**MH**


	162. Spookshow Baby 1

**Spookshow Baby**

_1_

Cupid's head rested on Valentine's chest. She knew he was trouble, boys like him always were, but he wanted her. She was the oldest of the teenagers on the street, loneliness was her norm. He was more than just a companion, they understood each other in ways that neither of them would totally understand.

He kissed the top of her head, holding her close, "You know, I'm growing to like this place."

She smiled, running her hands over his soft, white shirt, "Val...there's something we need to talk about-" Before she could say any more, something that sounded like a thunderous boom came from the lower floor. Cupid's heart leapt into her throat. She grasped his bicep, "Where's your jacket?"

The door burst open and Eros practically tore Valentine away from his daughter. Cupid scrambled off the bed, grasping at his arm, "Daddy, no!"

When Eros spoke, he sounded like a god, "How dare you defy me? I tell you not to go near this boy again-"

"He came to me!" she pled, "Don't do this! Please don't do this!"

Valentine looked between the angered god and Cupid, "Do what?"

"You have no more say in the matter, Chariclo-"

"Please!" she pled, "You don't understand!"

"I think I would understand a toxic romance when I see one!"

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted, putting the last of her efforts into her words. The god of love's eyes grew dark ruby with fury as he picked up Valentine in a chokehold, "YOU'RE WHAT?"

Cupid dropped to her knees, her hands over her mouth and tears running from her eyes, "Don't kill him, please don't kill him, please...please Daddy please...Blame me. Blame me but don't blame him."

Eros's eyes were blazing. Valentine's grip on his fingers were barely keeping air flowing. Eros dropped him to the floor and glared at his daughter, "Chariclo Arganthone Cupid...I strip you of your powers, and I cast you out. You will be confined to your monstrous mortality for as long as I see fit to punish you."

She lowered her head and sobbed, nodding, "Am I...allowed to stay in the house?"

"It's a mortal possession. You tell me."

Her lower lip quivered. Eros's eyes glowed with anger. He locked eyes on Valentine, "Stay away from my daughter. You are not allowed back in her presence."

"That's not fair" she whimpered.

"It is completely fair. If you believe you can defy me without punishment, you're sorely wrong. If you want to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like a child. You are not allowed to see this boy again. He is not allowed to see you again. Break this rule and I will take away something far more precious to you than your precious little lover."

Tears streamed down her face as she nodded, knowing full well the implications of angering a god.

When Eros had disappeared, she began to cry even more. Valentine slowly got to his feet, reaching out to touch her hair lightly.

"Where are you going?" she wept, looking up at him, "You can't leave me..."

"You heard your father. I'm sorry. You'd hate me a lot more if something went wrong because we were together."

Her lower lip trembled, "What are you gonna do? What am _I_ going to do?"

"I don't know" he said softly.

"That's it? You don't know?" she sobbed, "This isn't fair, Valentine!"

"Maybe you'll luck out and find out it's Clawd's. His parents might like you. His wife might kill you though."

She swallowed thickly, "You're just going to leave me? That's it? You're going to walk away from me?"

"You shouldn't be surprised." Coldness seeped into his voice and she knew. All the progress they'd made together was gone. He had begun to feel for her, he had begun to genuinely love her, and if her father hadn't interfered... Her eyes lowered to the floor as he began to walk away, "It is what I do."

When she finally had the heart to face him, he'd already walked off. She heard the full-fledged slam of the door, and she remained frozen in place.

Everything set in quickly. _Mortal._ A mortal carrying a vampire child. Valentine wouldn't be there to help her. She slowly rose to her feet. Had her father realized that? Her legs nearly gave out as she sat on her bed. She moved to the center and curled up, her hand resting over her stomach. She laid back and curled up, her head resting on her arm. Disbelief, pain and a touch of anger made her heart race. Her eyes were unable to cry.

She didn't know how long she laid there, but when there was a light tap at her bedroom door, she didn't bother to look back up. She knew it wouldn't be Valentine.

"Cupid?" Kipling asked shyly through the door, "Are you okay?"

She glanced at the clock. Two hours past her live web broadcast. She'd planned to announce it to the world. Her lip quivered as she began to cry again. Even though it was soft, Kipling nudged the door open, "Cupid?"

"Go away" she whined, hiding her face in her heart-shaped pillows. He walked over anyway and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out, gingerly, and rubbed her arm, "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. But you're my best friend. So I'm not just leaving."

She turned and looked at him. Eyes rimmed with pinkish-red from her tears, her painted lips quivering, he picked her up and wrapped her in a gentle bear hug. She pulled her knees to her chest and clung to him, her head resting on his arm, "I don't know what to do anymore, Kipling..."

"You're Cupid. You'll figure it out" he murmured supportively.

...

Valentine unlocked the door and stepped inside. Just as he flipped the lock once more, the light on the nightstand turned on. He turned, raising a brow as he saw Kate perched on the edge of his bed.

"We need to talk" she murmured.

"Yeah. I'd say we do." He tossed his keys on the other nightstand and his jacket over the chair.

"I need you back" she murmured, "If you try this time...I'll forgive you."

"I'm starting to think you're the only person I'm supposed to be with."

"You should've seen that a long time ago."

"I'm a slow learner."

She smiled, looking at him, "Are you ready to do this right this time? Because I'm not about to be the other girl again. I'm going to be the only girl, or..."

He glanced to her, offering his hand to her, "You are the only girl for me, Kate. It's just taken me a long time to see that."

"No more Draculaura. No more Cupid. No more anyone. Just you and me."

He nodded, "Just us."

"When's check out?" she teased.

"Nine AM."

"So let's pack you up. Then...we can have dinner, make use of our solitude...and go see Operetta at nine."

He shook his head and reached out, cupping her cheek, "Kate..."

"Don't 'Kate' me" she murmured back, crawling over to him, "I missed you. And even if we start over, it'll be like picking up where we left off, just better this time."

His fingers ran over her cheek, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Pack. Thank me tomorrow. Our cubs miss you."

"We're really going to have to talk about that dog thing. They might be half wolf, but they are not dogs."

"Am I a dog?" she teased, tossing his bag at him.

"Do you come when I call?"

"You tell me."

He glanced over to see her settle in on the bed he'd slept in since his freedom had begun, and he couldn't help but smile, "No. You never listen to a damned word I say."


	163. Spookshow Baby 2

_2_

Deugi shuffled out of his bedroom after having slept until noon, and his eyes flashed open when he saw his mother and Dracula's brother in the kitchen. For a moment, he stared, then he turned back and shut the door.

Howleen sat on the window, "What?"

"I think I need to go back to bed, wake up, and pretend I never saw that."

"What?" she said with an even bigger grin.

He muttered into his pillows. She climbed in and climbed onto the bed, sitting on his back, "Come on, talk to me."

He muttered a little louder this time.

"So?" she said, rubbing his shoulders, "I think it's cute. Uncle Vlad is nice, and your mom deserves someone nice."

Deugi tugged her off and made her laugh. He propped up on his side, "I'm hungry, and they're getting cute all over the kitchen."

She grinned, her sharp, dainty eyeteeth drawing his eye, "Come have a nibble then."

"I'm gonna get in trouble with you" he muttered, tugging her against him and biting down on her neck. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. He grasped the back of her neck, holding her close as the bite deepened. She whined between her teeth as he broke away.

"Ow!" she said, sharply smacking his arm, "That wasn't funny, that hurt!"

"It'll leave a better mark than the others" he murmured to her as he kissed the healing bite, "Go home Leena."

"I don't wanna" she said with a pout, "I wanna stay here with you."

"You can't do everything with me, you know" he said, sitting up. Her eyes were downcast, "You're not leavin'...are ya?"

"Course not" he said, stroking her cheek, "I wouldn't leave you."

Her eyes lifted and she kissed his palm, "But still...you're not gonna have time for me soon."

"I'll always have time for you" he murmured as he kissed her gently. She leaned up, trying to deepen it, but he rested his hand firmly on her shoulder, "Go home and come back later."

She snapped at his nose, "You're gonna drive me nuts."

"I'm gonna drive _you_ nuts?"

She climbed off the bed and went to the window, peeking back sheepishly. A slight, girlish blush crossed her face, "We gonna play later?"

"Maybe" he replied. She didn't answer as she started to climb out. "Howleen."

She glanced back sheepishly, their eyes meeting as he grabbed clean clothes, "Yeah. We will."

"I love you" she murmured, her feet dangling from his window.

"I love you too."

She smiled and climbed down, jogging off back toward her house. By the time he emerged, he was surprised to find a big breakfast spanning the table and ESPN on-clearly not his mother or Vlad's channel of choice.

"Who died?" he asked, leaning on the wall.

"Nobody. But we thought it would be nice to have a little celebration before you went off to college-"

"I'm not going anywhere" he said, sitting down and trying to turn away from the happy expressions and the celebratory feelings coming from the both of them.

"It's still a big deal, Deugi... Eight years ago, we never would've had this. Two years ago we never would've had this. Things changed when we got into the pack. Things are even better now. Why shouldn't we celebrate?"

"Because it's not a big deal" he said with a shrug.

"Not a big deal...you're in the top twentieth percentile of your class. You got into a good school. You have a job, you have a bright future. I never hoped it would work out this way."

He sighed, going silent with large bites of maple-syrup soaked pancake as he watched the highlights of the previous night's game.

"Do you wanna do something today? Go shopping for college stuff, maybe have dinner-?"

"I have plans" he said, trying not to take his eyes away from the TV. He'd been entirely supportive of his mother up until that moment; she'd been through a lot. They were all each other had for pretty much his entire life. Now, it was painfully obvious he was not the only thing she had and that love, joy and happiness had seemed to corrupt her view on the world. Doubtless, Vlad would protect her. He'd protect them both. But in Deugi's mind, that was another male encroaching on his territory; he didn't need protection and wouldn't take it. He wanted things to be the way they had always been. Another school, another day, freedom, independence, and most important of them all had seemed to have been his solitude. No siblings, no father, just the two of them and they hardly ever saw each other, yet somehow remained close. Absently, he realized they must not have been as close as he'd thought.

"You can bring your friends" she offered, after what must've been a long telepathic conversation.

"If it were the guys, sure. We'll have a party here. But I got plans with Howleen."

He knew his mother wanted to celebrate, but he saw no point in it. It wasn't worth celebrating to him. He knew she must've been scrambling for ideas, but suddenly there was a fifty nudging his elbow.

"Go do something fun with her" Vlad said, "We'll be fine."

...

"I was starting to think you were getting embarrassed of me" Howleen said as she climbed into the truck beside him. He glanced to her and reached over, taking her hand. Her orange curls bounced down her back childishly, growing more and more with every passing moon. A denim blue dress came down to her knees and off her shoulders. He kissed the back of her hand, "I'm over protective of you."

"No shit" she teased, leaning in, "Now kiss me for real."

He drew back playfully, "Nope. Nothing til we get where we're going."

She pouted, buckled in and put her feet up against the dashboard. For a while, they drove in silence until he pulled down a forested road. Rolling up their windows so the low-hanging tree limbs wouldn't enter the car, he drove in silence deeper into the dense woods.

Howleen's heart began to race, "D'you know where we're going?"

He pulled off when the ground became uneven and smirked, "There's the bridge over there. The river's about fifty feet over, and we've got maybe five feet of trees keeping us under cover.

"It's creepy" she murmured, peeking out at the dark shadows between the trees as the sun sunk lower behind the horizon.

He shut off the car, "I wanted to be alone with you in private. I wanted to ask you something important."

She smiled, her fingers lacing with his, "Okay."

"Howleen...you're an amazing girl. Any guy would howl at the moon to be with you. So I wanna make it official...I want you to be mine."

She blushed, "Got me a ring?"

"We're gonna go get that together. But I just wanna make it official. I don't want you to think I'm gonna go off screwing around on you while I'm at school, cause I'm not. And...neither will you?"

"Of course not" she crawled toward him, "Why would I? You know how I feel..."

He drew her close, their lips brushing. She nuzzled him, lightly kissing his lips. He growled, barely able to control the urge to dominate. Tenderly, lightly, she kissed him and playfully nipped his lower lip, asking permission with each slightly deeper kiss.

"Howleen" he growled, tugging her close. She squeaked as he kissed her passionately, melting in his arms as their kissing grew deeper. He pinned her back against the seat, her eyes rolling back as he kissed on the bite he left on her neck.

"Deugi" she gasped, heat in her voice. Her claws ran down his strong arms. He growled as his teeth clamped down on her lower lip, drawing blood. She gasped, digging her claws into his arms, howling slightly. Her eyes filled with lust and darkened to a rich butterscotch. Slowly, the heat faded from her eyes, "Deugi. Deugi! Hold on a second!"

He growled with frustration as he drew back, "What?"

Her eyes were trained through the trees. She got out and walked off, and he followed, "What, you wanna go swimming?"

She paused by a tree, "What's Cupid doing up there?"

He glanced up, following her gaze, seeing the girly goddess sitting on the hood of her car, staring out over the river.

"It probably broke down" he muttered, "Get back in the car and stay put."

Howleen remained watching her, obviously not listening to him. He climbed up the steep embankment and walked onto the bridge. Not a car was in sight; he realized he probably could've brought her up on the bridge without scaring her and had a few hours to themselves anyway. Before he could even call her name, she got up and she seemed to steel herself with courage. She climbed up on the edge, staring down, obviously hesitating. Howleen shouted her name. Her foot slipped.

He yanked her back before she could tumble off the edge. Shaking and trembling, the delicately framed pink-clad girl clutched his arms and murmured a quiet thanks. Howleen tore up the embankment and paused, "What the hell were you doing?"

"I don't know" she murmured, "I don't know what else to do."

"Not jump off a bridge should be one of them" he said as he set her back down on the hood of her car, "What's this all about?"

"I'm mortal. It would be the perfect spite at my father to die while I can. He took away my powers and cast me out."

"Why?" Howleen asked.

Her hand fluttered lightly over her stomach. Howleen caught on instantly and crawled up on the hood beside her, "Why's he so mad?"

"Because my baby is Valentine's..." Light tears ran down her face. Howleen glanced to Deugi and he sighed, "You wanna take her car or mine?"

"I'll drive her home...meet me in the clearing behind my house" she murmured, leaning forward to kiss his lips softly.

He couldn't find it in himself to be irritated. If they hadn't been there, she would've ended up dead and so would her child. As deeply as he seconded the hatred for Valentine, he couldn't help but take pity on her. She hadn't chosen this for herself. He made sure Howleen had climbed in the driver's seat and pulled away before he went back down the ravine to his truck, the present for her still inside.


	164. Spookshow Baby 3

_Takin' a quick min to answer reviews: Moonlight- Yes there was relatively recently! XD We'll get back to them later on._

_Petite- I know, I actually adore Cupintine but things have to work out a certain way._

_Misguided Ghost- You sure you're not telepathically reading my mind like Mina Harker or sumin? lol. Uh, because all of the MH werewolves are gorgeous and amazing? Go ask Josh Gates, he proved their existence. Legit, he proved werewolves are real. Look up the episode with Destination Truth and the lobo-somethin' in the first season._

_3_

Howleen was waiting outside the house when he pulled up. She climbed back in and curled up to him, "She's okay now...sort of. Kipling came over to keep her company. They'd make a really good couple if she wasn't so hung up on Val..."

He started driving again and she sighed, "We don't have to let this ruin our night. Okay? No more vampire talk. Just...pull of somewhere."

"What's the point? We're gonna get interrupted again."

Her eyes filled with sadness, "Then we can go for a walk or something. I just don't want it to be over yet."

"Isn't it almost your curfew?"

She scowled, "I don't have one. My parents trust you."

He looked at her as he shut the ignition off in her driveway, "I wanna give you something."

She watched him warily as he reached in the back for a medium sized box. He put it on her lap, watching as she slit the clear tape with her claws and her eyes softened. A tiny smile crossed her face as she lifted out a leather jacket, "Wow. This is..." Her eyes filled with tears as she ran her fingers over the soft, almost broken in material, "Whose is this?"

"It was my moms. She hasn't worn it in thirty-something years. She gave it to me a while ago to give to you. Wanted to wait until the right moment."

She slipped it on and glanced up to him, "This is so much better than a ring. This is badass."

He grinned and leaned forward, kissing her lightly, "You're more special to me than anybody else. I want you to remember that."

She crawled forward and slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him adoringly. He gently broke away and nuzzled his nose to hers.

"I wish I had something to give you as special as this" she murmured, snuggling in against him. His arms looped around her as he pulled her against his chest, his fingers running through her hair. She cuddled in, stroking her delicate claws over his arms.

He lightly kissed her forehead, "You did. You're the most special thing I've ever gotten."

She blushed lightly and nuzzled her cheek to his chest, "Why are you being so gentle with me?"

"Because. I don't want you to think I'm here just cause you're pretty. I may not have much self control, but you keep me calm. You make it easier."

"I love you" she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you more" he murmured to her. His lips lightly pressed to hers, his hands cradling her face. She melted, her hands resting over his, her eyes fluttering closed. Slowly deepening their kiss, a whimper of glee slipping from her lips, she clung to him with the desperation of a girl who never thought she'd see her love again. As if asking permission, he stroked her cheek. She nibbled on his lower lip, content to kiss him for as long as her lungs could take the lack of air. Only too soon to them both, they broke apart to pant for air. She crawled onto his lap and lightly kissed him again.

"Okay...consider my self control tested..." He gently nudged her off his lap, running his fingers through his hair. She smiled as she rested her hand over his heart, feeling the quickened beat. He was about to reach out and touch hers when he laughed and drew his hand back, "I see what you're doing. Damn, you're smart."

"You still outsmart me sometimes" she murmured, kissing his neck, "Please, Deugi?"

He nudged her chin upward, giving her a long, passion filled kiss. Her toes curled in her flats as her fingers locked in his shirt.

"Not tonight" he murmured to her, "Gotta leave you wanting more sometime."

She melted against him, "Promise me you won't forget me."

"I promise" he murmured in her ear, "Promise me we'll be together even while I'm not with you."

"I promise" she whispered back, clinging to his neck. He gently lifted her up and brought her out of the car. She pouted, "I don't wanna be apart like this anymore."

"We won't be much longer" he murmured to her, "One of these days, I'm gonna get a place for just the two of us."

She leaned up and lightly kissed him, "I trust you."

"Be careful, alright baby?"

"You too" she murmured, "Come back to me. Don't get yourself in trouble."

He kissed her lightly again, tenderly holding her face, "I should be telling you that, shouldn't I?"

Her eyes sparkled as he brought her up to her door. He tugged her in close, crushing her in a tight, warm embrace. Her eyes fell shut and a grin split her face as she buried her nose into his shirt, burning his scent into her memory.

"It won't be long" he murmured in her ear. She felt the twitch of his nose as he took in her scent the same way. He nudged his nose to hers and she stroked his jaw, "I'll miss you until then."

"Don't miss me much. I'll be back for more of you."

"Don't go yet" she murmured.

He gave her a gentle kiss, "See you tomorrow?"

She nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too" he whispered to her.

Her eyes sparkled as she watched him go back toward the truck. He grinned to her as she slipped inside and flicked on the light.

...

Cupid's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. When the light, airy touch rested on her arm, she closed her eyes and fully turned away.

"Not speaking to me?" Eros asked.

She curled up into a tight ball, ignoring him. When his touch warmed, she knew her powers had been restored.

"You do know I was doing everything I could to protect you..."

"Are you still going to kill my child if I go to him?"

"No. Because your child is no longer yours."

She snapped up, grasping his hands, "What have you done?"

"I try to trust your judgement, Chariclo, but in this case...I couldn't allow this."

"Then who the hell is having my child?"

"The soul of the child you conceived is now with a human couple in Eastern Europe."

Her hands clamped over her mouth as she sobbed, "You'd do anything to make me unhappy, wouldn't you?"

"No. I'd do anything to protect you. You will thank me when you're older."

She curled up, "I hate you. I genuinely hate you."

He stroked her hair lightly, "You won't much longer. The boundaries between love and hate are very thin."

She curled up in a ball in the center of her bed and began to cry, burying her face in her knees. Tearfully, she rose, and she updated her website. Spite, sorrow and rage were coursing through her veins. She sat there in her chair and she watched the reactions to her words.

_On indefinite hiatus._


	165. Spookshow Baby 4

_4_

Sneaking about was her favorite part of being in school. All the time wasted learning how to be a merciless killer, a soldier in an impending war that had never been fought, and then...learning how to be the better man. Some things remained in one's nature.

"You know what I'm going to miss the most?" Gory murmured as she draped her arms over Bram's chest, Gabriel asleep on his lap and Sangria in his arms.

"Very soon it'll be my masculinity" he teased, leaning back to kiss her neck, "What?"

"Sneaking around with you at school" she murmured, stroking his hair, "Having our little moments on the ceiling and under the desk..."

He growled softly in her ear, "Careful now. We already have two little monsters, we should probably take a break before the third."

"You want more?" she asked as she rubbed his chest, trailing her lips over his neck.

He looked at their daughter in his arms, her tiny, twelve-pound body wrapped in a blanket to keep warm, her eyes closed and her tiny fangs grazing her lips, lips that reminded him so very much of Gory's. Her skin, soft and delicate, her little life cradled in his hands.

"I do. I can see why werewolves breed so much. They're so cute."

"When they're sleeping" she teased, running her fingers through Gabriel's hair. The round-faced toddler was drooling slightly on his father's pajama pants. They glanced to each other and she stroked his face, "Thank you. Thank you so much for giving them to me. They're the only thing I've ever truly desired." He watched as her eyes filled with tears, her fingertips brushing over Gabriel's cheek. He shifted restlessly and whined. Bram passed Sangria to her and scooped the fussy toddler in his arms, "Alright little prince, it's time to get you to bed."

Gabriel whined again, burying his face in Bram's shoulder. She followed him upstairs and smiled, giving Sangria a light kiss before placing her in her crib. Gabriel settled in his, clinging tightly to the little orange bat under his arm. Her fingers brushed Bram's bicep, her lips upturned in a proud smile. He drew her close and murmured to her, "I love the three of you with all of my heart."

Her fingers laced with his, "As do I. We're so blessed..."

He caressed her face, tugging her close, "Do you have any idea how much I adore you?"

"I do. And I thank you for your patience. You never left."

"I never could."

Softly, their lips met. He held her face lovingly as they kissed, her arms slipping around his neck. She sighed, glancing back to their babies, "I'm so happy, Bram. I'm so happy. I could cry."

"The only tears you should ever shed are ones of joy, my love."

She glanced up to him, "You're too sweet to me."

He cupped her cheek. Just a brief moment of silence passed between them, but it was long enough. He left the door ajar as they returned to their room. She crawled into bed, ruby eyes met with his, "We're going to be so happy together."

"Aren't we already?" he asked, crawling into bed beside her. Their lips pressed together lovingly, his fingers locking with hers as he tugged her close.

"We've always been. But now...you realize that we finally have everything we've ever wanted?"

"Well I had everything I ever wanted when you came into my life. The rest of this has just been improving from there."

Her head rested on his shoulder. He slipped the sheet over her, content to curl up with her. She laid her hand on his chest, feeling the soft thrumming of his heart under her hand. She waited until he had fallen asleep to glance up at him, noticing the darkened circles under his eyes. The paleness of his skin was another giveaway as to how little he'd been feeding. She lightly kissed his neck and laced her fingers through his.

...

It was late. Abbey couldn't contain her restlessness as she got up and moved over to the window. Her cool breath steamed the warm glass, and she sighed, tracing snowflakes in the mist of her breath.

"Can't sleep? Or waiting for someone?"

She glanced over her shoulder to her mother and quirked a saddened smile, "Not today."

"Come have some tea with me."

Abbey nodded and followed her downstairs. Her eyebrow rose and she repressed a grin as she looked down at the books on the table, "Mama...I promise you, having real boyfriend is better than that book."

Grace turned, about to ask when she looked back at the book. Her cheeks colored and she turned away, "How do you know anything about that?"

"Am I ten?" Abbey teased, sitting on the couch. She clicked on the TV, unsurprised when it went to the channel Romulus had dubbed 'the chick flick channel'. "Why are you restless, Mama?"

"School is coming up again. I'm about to end my vacation for hard-wired time spent dealing with far too much work and far too little rest."

"Balance" she murmured. Her stomach growled; but before she could ask, her mother had brought her pancakes. Her eyes flicked over to her, "Am worried now. Why have pancakes at midnight?"

"I've realized our time is limited together. I'm deeply going to miss you, Abbey."

She patted the couch beside her, "Am not going so soon. Have year or more, right?"

She nodded, moving to sit beside her, "Completely right, dear."

Abbey leaned back and chewed a piece of pancake, "Know what would make moment even better?"

Grace glanced to her daughter and shrugged.

"Yak cheese pancakes."

She opened her mouth to ask, but then quickly decided against it, "I'll have to take your word for it, Abbey."


	166. Spookshow Baby 5

_5_

Late morning light would've streaked through the house if the windows weren't practically walled over. Bram waited at the coffee maker, eyes still heavy, when Gory wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled softly, bringing her hands up to his lips, "Good morning, my love."

"Turn around and give me a proper good morning" she murmured against his shoulder.

He smiled and turned, his arm looping around her back. He leaned in to kiss her, met with the hollow of her throat. Exhaling a soft breath, he growled, "Gory..."

"Bite me" she said playfully, locking her fingers in his hair.

His fangs grazed her neck, his self control next to gone. She bit her lower lip, her heart skipping a beat. The feeling of her submission was enough to do him in, he sunk his fangs into her neck. She gasped, clinging on to him as he pinned her back against the counter and fed from her. Her eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy as a drop of blood ran down from the bite, caressing her collarbone and almost disappearing into her nightgown. Bram hungrily lapped it away, returning to the wound with the fever of a starved man at a steak buffet. A soft moan slipped from between her lips as his tongue traced her neck, his teeth reopening the wound as many times as he needed to.

Her cheeks would've been flushed if he hadn't taken so much blood from her. The feeling of his feeding had been euphoric. She leaned up to kiss his lips softly, tasting her blood on them. He growled against her mouth, tugging her against him. Her eyes widened in surprise before they became half-lidded with desire, "Bram...you need to take better care of yourself."

His fingers locked in her hair, his voice hardly above a growl, "Don't tell me what to do."

She raised a brow, "Who do you think is the dominant here?"

He slowly began grinding his hips into hers. Her lips parted but no sound came out. He tugged her hair, "Answer me."

Her eyes snapped open, colored like rubies, "I still am. But I do love it when you take matters into your own hands."

Their lips crushed together hungrily. He held her firmly against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She ran her sharp nails over his shoulders, "Bram...don't tease me anymore..."

His fangs sunk into her plump lower lip, her blood blooming under his tongue. She moaned, digging her claws into his back. She realized, sometimes she enjoyed the pain as much as the pleasure. He trailed red-stained kisses down her neck as a trickle of blood ran down her chin, her fingers lightly touching her torn open lower lip. He licked her blood away before taking her lip back into his mouth. He grasped her wrist, cleaning her fingers of the precious, ruby red blood. She whimpered, "Bram..."

He kissed her neck softly, "I'm sorry. I'll be more gentle."

Her eyes were pleading. Wrapped in his arms, the passionate bites healing steadily, her pleading eyes were met with a wicked glimmer in his.

How much time had passed was beyond them, but they ended up having moved from the kitchen to the living room before their mutual satisfaction was met. She smirked, her eyes running over his face. He smiled down at her, "Nothing tastes as sweet as you."

She allowed him to roll on top of her and kiss her neck, tenderly tracing his lips over the smarting bite. Her eyes had grown heavy as they rested and continued to as he soothed her.

"Let me clean you up" he murmured in her ear.

Her arms looped around his neck, "And then we'll nap together?"

"Thank god they sleep all day. They have years to keep doing so."

She nuzzled into his neck, "I love you, Bram. I love you with all my heart."

He carried her up the stairs, bringing their discarded clothing with, "And I love you, Gory. More than you can begin to imagine."

...

Cupid had intended to break Kate's heart in return for the way hers had been broken. She had fully intended to make Andy fall in love with her through the use of her arrows. Before she'd had the chance, she got to see them. Her heart had broken all over again. They were happy, and she was yet again alone. Of course, she'd intended in the beginning to repair the broken relationship that Valentine had left. Everything that it had seemed she'd failed at appeared fixed now.

He was outside, covered up, but nonetheless happy and playing with his children. Kate was at his side, their daughter cradled in her arms while Valentine had their son and DJ ran between them.

"No reason to cry over him" Lala murmured as she came to sit beside her, "You can do much better."

"I loved him" she breathed.

Draculaura's fingers laced with Cupid's, "Honey...I promise, he's not worth it."

Cupid curled up, "We were going to have a baby...we were going to be together forever. My father took them both away. I have nothing."

"Sometimes gods have to enact fate, you know" she murmured, wrapping her arm around the young goddess's shoulders.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Her eyes were full of irritation as she glanced over at her friend.

"You might see this as a bad thing now, but there's gonna be the right guy sometime. Then you'll never remember a thing about him."

Cupid laid her head back, sighing in irritation. There was a smile in her voice as Draculaura got up, "Well, I guess I'd better go, it seems Mister Right approaches."

Cupid's eyes had opened curiously as Kipling came over. She couldn't help but smile, "You haven't left me alone."

He handed her a cup of ice cream sheepishly, "Someone needs to look out for you."

Her eyes glimmered dimly, "What flavor is it?"

"Cupcakes and sprinkles."

For a moment, she felt like crying. Slowly, she moved closer and curled into Kipling's side, "My favorite."

He turned pink, fumbling for words. She glanced back over and couldn't help herself. Kate glanced up and she knew she was terrified of her reaction. Cupid simply smiled back. Sometimes being happy was the best revenge.

**MH**


	167. Inferno 1

**Inferno**

_1_

It had been one of the busiest days of Draculaura's life, and it didn't seem as if it was about to let up any time soon, either. Monday meant school; it was Saturday night. The moon was waxing. And somehow, there were threads of compassion keeping her from completely losing her mind.

"Stop scratching your eyes! Leila!" she snapped at the allergy-ridden dog.

She whined and buried her face in her skirt, the ruffles covering her eyes. Her eyes lowered and she scratched her head, "Baby, I'm not mad at you."

She settled under the desk as she typed away. A pleasant day with Clawdeen had turned into a chore; she hardly had any time to shop to herself or get what she wanted, then as the moon had come up higher, the females had begun to go to war. Coming home meant breaking a trash can and scrubbing away her sorrow in a quick bath before settling in to work...and getting grief from her computer in the process. At that moment, it was nearly nine. Nothing had yet been accomplished, and guilt coated her inner thoughts. This weekend, Clawrk had taken Clawd up to work with him one last time before he started college. Normally, he would've called at ten. Today, she'd texted him that she was too tired. Guilt made her eyes tear while she sighed. There would be no justifying snapping at him, and that was the mood she was in. The twins had been put to bed, the puppies were asleep, and so far it was only her and the alpha of her canine pack.

Her calendar blinked. She exhaled, "I know..." Her physical body was off and she knew it. She buried her face in her hands and sighed softly. Leila whined in her lap, "I'm sorry honey, not now. We're not having this conversation right now. Mama's got work to do."

Slowly, her dog's tail began to thump against her leg. Leila rubbed on her legs like a cat, circling the chair. Lala giggled as she was twirled by the big dog, her eyes following the wagging tail like a yo-yo. Suddenly, Leila leapt up into her lap and she grinned, wrapping her arms tightly around her, "Ohh...how could anybody hurt you? You big lap dog."

Her screen rang and she jumped, grinning as she hit her Skype icon and grinned at her father through the screen, "Hi Daddy."

"Do you still want a harem of animals?" Dracula half growled. Lala's eyes lit up as she saw a rather perky parrot land on her father's head and an chameleon crawl across the keyboard. Dracula's eyes narrowed as he tried to will the animal away. The reptile tried to eat the camera, proceeding to earn Dracula's forcible removal and his calling of, "Olivia! Put this damn thing back in its cage!"

"That damn thing needs to lay her eggs, Vlad!" Olivia said. When the image returned, Lala smirked. The parrot was picking through her father's hair while Olivia cradled the chameleon to her chest.

"Can't it do it in its cage?" he growled.

"No, she needs to be comfortable. If she doesn't, they'll back up in her system and poison her, and she'll die."

He glared at the tiny animal and she seemed to glare back, until a small egg plopped out and landed in her father's lap. He stared down at it before she busted up laughing, "Oh this is definitely what I needed tonight."

"This isn't funny" Dracula tried to say.

Lala's eyes widened and she squealed, glancing behind him, "Daddy, angle the camera to the left a little?"

He tapped it, seeming to know she was paying more attention to the animals than him. She clapped, "Is that a lamb?"

"Oh what I wouldn't give to roast it and eat it..." Dracula muttered.

"I don't need to remind you what some of us did to some of you back during the wars, do I?" Livvy asked, "You can come visit her whenever you like, Lala."

"Maybe tomorrow. I've had a rough day" she said with a soft sigh.

"What's wrong, dear?" Dracula asked. She sighed softly, about to begin speaking when a cat howled and Dracula jumped up like he'd been shot. Her brow furrowed as Livvy took his seat, setting the chameleon down on the desk, "Sorry Lala, that's Sabbath, his second daughter."

"Second daughter?" Lala held back her smile, "I've been outranked by a cat?"

"Kitten. He was there when she was born. She kinda looks like you, I think that's why he's taken to her."

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered" she giggled, releasing the hold on her emotions. Livvy grinned openly back, "Grayson loves having a zoo in the house. Your dad, not so much. He's gotten used to it though."

"Can I talk to you, girl to girl?" she half-murmured as Leila hopped off her lap, uninterested now that Dracula was gone.

"Of course" Livvy said, propping her head up on her arms. Sometimes, it amazed Lala just how much the pretty young she-wolf could've been related to her in-laws, the expression on her face very much like Howleen's. A sad smile crossed Lala's face, "I'm stressed out, to say the least. I'm freaking out at the moon...I think I skipped my last period...I think my body is starting to war with itself. I don't know if it's physically possible for a born vampire to be turned wolf and have the genetics get along..."

"Define freaking out?" Livvy asked.

"I've been overly emotional for two nights...I cried. For no good reason. I'll have moments when I can't force myself to focus and I'll have moments when I'm just too attached...and then today, I broke a garbage can, and I was going to break the computer screen...I'm hungry all the time and I'm just so tired."

"And you can't be pregnant" she murmured for verification.

Lala shook her head, "No. No...getting pregnant has nothing to do with my period. Not for a vampire. Vampires only get periods every few years. It's just so our body can shed lingering bad blood."

Livvy frowned, "Maybe your blood is clean."

"It would happen anyway. Our biology is fucked up" she murmured, rubbing her temples, "It might be stress. It might be lycanthropy."

"What would it mean if it was lycanthropy?"

For a moment, Lala valued her stepmother's innocence on the subject. Then she sat back and sighed, "I'd get sick. Really sick. My body would attack itself until either...I became a werewolf, or the werewolf blood was entirely wiped out, which would probably mean a very long and unpleasant period."

"Ow" Livvy said empathetically, "And I thought ours once a month was bad."

"You have no idea. It would be like...having your period on a full moon, every day, for anywhere between two to six months until my blood was purified."

"Your period lasts two to six months?" Livvy whispered in horror.

"If my entire body has to flush out, yeah. If it's normal, maybe a week or two..."

Olivia scowled, "I want you to take it easy, Lala. Just rest up tomorrow. I don't want you getting hurt."

Her eyes flicked up to her stepmother's face and her eyes teared at the sentiment, "Thank you Livvy. I...I gotta work tonight. So thanks for the call, give Daddy a kiss for me."

"Of course honey. Rest up."

Lala ended the call and picked up her phone. A wave of dizziness made her gasp. She clicked the call button and listened to the rings.

"Lala? Baby, are you okay?" he asked, his tone laced with worry, "I thought you weren't gonna call."

"Clawd...I'm sick" she gasped, clutching the desk, "Something's wrong with me."

"What? Baby...deep breaths. I love you. Calm down. I'm gonna come home."

"Clawd" she whimpered, "I love you too. I...I'm scared." Silent tears streamed down her face. She heard him talking to Clawrk when her grip loosened somehow. She dropped to the floor, trembling uncontrollably. She curled up, biting down on her lower lip.

"Lala!" Clawd shouted, "Say something!"

"Hurry..." She blinked, her grip on her phone growing limp, though her thumb was able to tap the 'end' button just before she blacked out.


	168. Inferno 2

_2_

From the moment Clawd got in the house, things had been hectic. Marie and Dracula had been the first people he'd called as he stayed loyally by her side, listening to her quickened heart beat, stroking her hair back from her feverish face. Her body was cradled against his chest, her eyes remaining closed.

"Get her upstairs" Marie said as she came in.

Clawd scooped her up and rushed her up to their bedroom, laying her down on the bed. She whimpered in her sleep as Marie went to her side, placing her fingers on her pulse. "How long has her heart rate been increasing?"

"I don't know. I got home maybe fifteen minutes ago" Clawd murmured, stroking her hair.

Dracula had entered as soon as Marie began to check her vitals, "She's turning."

"Into what?" the king of the undead nearly thundered.

"A wolf" Marie said, glancing at him. His eyes flashed, but Clawd got up, "Don't touch her."

"She will die if she changes. She's sixteen hundred years old, Clawd. Your kind only lives to seven hundred, she's over twice that age."

"Vlad, if you're going to do something, do it now" Marie said, her ear against Draculaura's chest, "There's strain on her heart."

"Because it's not supposed to beat this fast!" He moved to her side and moved her sweat-soaked hair from her neck. Marie drew back, sorrow in her eyes. Dracula's icy fingers ran over his daughter's neck. She stirred lightly, whimpering at the discomfort in her chest.

"Sweetheart" he murmured to her, "I need your permission to save your life."

Her glassy eyes fluttered open. Her skin was flushed a deep pink with fever. Although weakened, she seemed aware enough to comprehend that he was there. He cupped her face in his cold hands, kissing her forehead, "Draculaura, may I?"

Slowly, she nodded. Marie nudged her stethoscope under Vlad's arm, "Do it fast."

"What do you mean do it fast?" Clawd asked with a whimper in his voice.

Dracula brushed her hair back, supporting her head as he sunk his fangs into her neck. She gasped sharply, fangs exposed. Clawd bit down on his lower lip as he watched her eyes roll back in her head, her body going limp and her face paling. When it seemed that she'd weakened nearly to death, Dracula left the wound open, and he guided her mouth to his neck. Her eyes fluttered weakly, so close, but so weak. He caressed her face, "Bite, darling. Drink."

Her fangs tenderly found the vein and she bit down, cradled like a baby in her father's arms as she drank. He held her face, keeping her pressed to the wound until hers had healed, until the pallor in her face became only slightly flushed. Gently, he laid her back in bed and tucked her in, folding back the blanket.

"Clawd" Clawrk murmured, nudging his son's arm. He nodded toward the door and followed his father out, "I wanna know what's happening."

"She wasn't born a wolf. She needs to stop feeding from you like she has been."

"I wanna know why she was so sick. Did I do that? Why didn't that happen before? It's not like this was the start of it."

Clawrk sat down on the top step, "Remember when I had my heart attack? My healing shut off for a minute, and that kicked it back on. There was too much trauma. Imagine that, but with every cell in her body. She was born a vampire, Clawd. Stayed that way for fifteen hundred and ninety nine years. Then the wolf gets in. First time, comes right back out. Second time, some of the wolf gets absorbed. More and more, until her body doesn't know what it is. Her heart beats like it's alive while her body doesn't change like it would if she were alive. There's a reason her heart beats so slow, it's because her body really needs to process things. Sure, she can stay that way no matter how fast her heart's beating, but...you know how we work, Clawd. Everything gets done fast in our bodies. It's why we eat so much, it's why the full moon is so rough. She can't do that. She can't regenerate the way we do. She's not supposed to."

"So it was my fault" he murmured.

"No. It wasn't you. You didn't know."

"How do you? And why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm learning as we go myself. I never thought my son would marry a vampire. Not until you were born, anyway. Then you latched on to her like she gave birth to you."

"She needs me" Clawd murmured and got up. Dracula had remained at his daughter's side, holding her while Marie listened to her pulse. He was surprised when her father's head didn't rise and he didn't snap at him, only made room for Clawd to join them. He glanced to Marie before taking her hand. It was just as cold as it had once been.

"It's okay, Clawd" Marie teased, "She'll strengthen with time."

"She won't be warm anymore" he murmured, stroking her hand.

"She will. As much as she took in, she's done a lot of blood transferring. She'll be warm, and her heart's maintaining a normal beat. Slower than before, but faster than it used to be."

Dracula's eyes lifted to Clawd's face, "Do not blame yourself. You came to her when she needed you. Not only now, but you always have."

"Isn't this nice?" Marie asked.

"Mm...maybe I should get sick more often..." Lala's lips quirked into a smile as her hand squeezed Clawd's. She shifted in her father's hold, shivering and pulling the blanket tighter around the both of them. He smoothed her hair, "How do you feel?"

"Tired and icky" she muttered, curling into his arm, "I still feel sick."

"It's expected" Marie said with a soft smile, "Your body did just get a nice little rush there. You'll be exhausted tomorrow."

"Can I still go to school on Monday?" she asked weakly, her eyes opening and lifting to Marie's face.

"You should be able to if you stay in bed for me" she murmured, smiling softly, "Stay in bed, drink blood, and sleep. And the blood drinking is a requirement, not a suggestion."

"Yes ma'am" she sighed softly.

"I want you to keep drinking blood too. This vegan thing is killing you."

"I told you so" Dracula murmured to her.

Her lips quirked lightly as she yawned, "Now is not the time for lectures, Daddy..."

Clawd rub-warmed her hands, drawing her attention. She smiled softly, tugging him close, "Hey."

"Hey" he murmured as he leaned in and kissed her softly, "Go back to sleep."

She smiled softly, her fingers laced with his, "Only if you can join me. It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"We floored it and made it back in record time. It's not that late."

Clawrk yawned, "He's joking."

Lala smiled and beckoned him over. He walked over and she propped up, leaning up and kissing his forehead, "Aww, poor baby."

He flicked her nose. She giggled and grabbed ahold of his hand, "I'll bite that finger off, Clawrk Wolf."

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm going home. Thanks for dragging me back six hours early."

"Love you" she murmured.

He stroked her cheek and nudged her chin, earning an even bigger smile. Dracula glanced to Clawd before moving, allowing him to take the place he'd just been in. "I will as well. Rest for as long as you need, darling."

"Thanks Daddy" Lala murmured, nuzzling into Clawd's chest. Her skin quickly warmed against his, her face pressed into his chest.

Clawd glanced up to him and quirked a light smile. Lala's sleepy voice murmured, "I'll call Blue in the morning..."

He smoothed her hair one last time before following Clawrk out. Marie smiled and patted the bed, "Keep taking good care of her, Clawd."

He waited until she'd left to give his mate a soft squeeze, "I'll take better care of you now. I promise."

Lala weakly smacked his arm, "Shut up..."

Softly, he kissed the top of her head, "Sweet dreams Draculaura."

She couldn't help but smile and nuzzle a little bit closer.

**MH**


	169. Young and Restless 1

**Young and Restless**

_1_

"Gills!" Blue shouted across the crowded corridor, opening her arms.

"Lagoona!" Frankie, Clawdeen and I chimed at the same time. She rushed over and hugged onto us both, "Oh my god I have so much to tell you. Last night, Gil and I went to go have dinner, and we ended up getting takeout and laying on the grass in Riverfront Park, making wishes on shooting stars!"

Frankie lowered her eyes, blushing lightly, "Holt spent the night last night. My parents don't exactly know."

"Well, the honeymoon is over for me and Deuce" Clawdeen said, opening her new locker, "His mom keeps wanting us to set the date already, but neither of us are exactly in a hurry to tie the knot, y'know?"

Cleo managed to surprise me, hugging me tightly, "Well, tie him to you as fast as possible. You're you, Clawdeen, you could have a wedding planned in a day."

"How's Isis?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Happily cuddling up to Nefera at home" her eyes glowed softly from within. I'd never seen her so happy. "Can you believe it, ghouls? This is it. This is the finale of our time here. The last act, the final curtain-"

"You've spent _way_ too much time in the theater" I teased.

Frankie nudged Blue. Both girls whistled, and I couldn't help but peek over at Abbey and Romulus. He held her tightly and kissed her the kind of passion-hungry ways wolf boys were notorious for. Finally, she pushed him away and turned a few shades pinker than I thought she'd get. They parted ways and Deenie howled, "Nice entrance Abbey!"

She blushed, walking up to us. The summer had done her good; she was absolutely love-struck. It was a fabulous feeling and I knew it well. We compared schedules before the first bell, and my eyes lit up as Gory discreetly slipped in. She grinned and beckoned me over. I giggled and ran over, hugging her tightly. She hugged back, murmuring against the top of my head, "I'd kiss you, but I'd mess up my lipgloss."

I leaned up and kissed her, leaving a glittery print on her cheek. She smirked elegantly, "How's my baby mama doing?"

"Missing you" I teased. She freely ran her hand over my back, "Wanna show me how much?"

"Bad girl" I whispered seductively to her. She grinned, feathering a light kiss over my lips. We dispersed, Abbey and Frankie following us to first period. As I settled in, happy to be with my friends, I glanced up. Meowlody and an obviously pregnant Purrsephone had ducked in, giggling like schoolgirls, wrapped up in each other. The glimmering rings on their fingers made me smile to myself, "Hi Meowlody. Hi Purrsephone."

Meowlody seemed hesitant, but Purrsephone smiled, "Hi Draculaura. Thank your dad for us when you see him." As if sensing my curiosity, she walked over, "It's okay, it's not an alien or anything."

I rubbed her stomach, "How far along are you?"

"Almost five months" she said with the kind of pride new mothers felt. I grinned up at her, "It's the best time of your life, I promise."

"I know. I've got an amazing woman by my side, though."

Meowlody softened considerably. She stroked her sister's stomach softly, "So do I."

Toralei and Heath came in, hand-in-hand. She took one look at her friends with us and scowled, "Guys."

"Hey Toralei" Purrsephone chirped, "Any luck yet?"

Her eyes fell to her stomach and she shook her head, "Still keeping it?"

"Definitely" she said, her hands cradling her bump lovingly. I smiled softly to her and squeezed her hand supportively. I knew the position she was in; I had been the first pregnant girl in the school. I had overcome a lot, and I knew that anything I had gone through was ten times worse for her. She had been outed by someone who had no business revealing her secrets. She had gotten pregnant by a man she didn't love to raise a child she loved with the woman she loved. It was horrible for her. She glanced to me with a look of empathy and total trust. She was half cat, and cats were known for having very good intuition. She squeezed my hand and smiled softly, comforted by the touch. Meowlody purred. Before class began, the Headless Headmistress's voice came over the intercom, welcoming us back and giving us the announcements. I tuned it all out, glancing over to my friends. Andy sighed, seeming restless. In the back of the class, Robecca and Venus were making eyes at each other. Cupid's eyes were closed; she still looked like a wilted flower.

"So, wanna take me to homecoming?" Gory murmured as she looped her arms around my neck, nibbling my ear. I smiled, "Sure. If our husbands aren't busy."

"They took us last year" she whispered, "We can have them pick us up. But you and me...let's have a party together. Let's have one night for ourselves."

I glanced back at her. She ran her fingers lovingly over my cheek, kissing me softly. I locked my fingers with hers, "Alright. We'll go to homecoming together."

She nuzzled me lovingly, "I can't begin to express how much I love you sometimes."

I leaned back and lightly kissed her lips, "I adore you too."

She stroked her fingers softly over my cheek, "I'll love you forever."

I smiled, "Forever."

...

Abbey had never been more excited to leave school. She raced down the steps and paused, glancing out the doors of Monster High to the awaiting truck. It was a run of the mill, beat up Chevy, but to her it might as well have been a cherry red Ferrari, because the boy that had stolen her heart was leaning against it in a tight black tee shirt and his deliciously faded acid washed jeans. He tapped his claws against the side of the car, glancing up to her. He grinned. Her heart fluttered inside her powder blue dress. She raced down the stairs and into his arms, flinging her arms around his neck. He crushed his lips to hers demandingly, earning a whimper of submission. Her body melted, her will putty in his hands. Her lips parted to allow his tongue dominance inside her mouth. He growled, his elegant fingers locking in her snow white hair, keeping their mouths firmly planted together. She gasped and clung to him, moaning freely into his mouth.

"I missed you" he growled in her ear. She panted, his arms wrapped tightly around her. His mouth went down her neck, his hands gripping her curves. She bit her lower lip and let out a soft moan, "Romy..."

"Let's go somewhere" he murmured in her ear, "I got the afternoon off."

Her eyes flicked up to his face as she glanced back to the school. People flooded out, the window to her mother's office empty. She bit her lower lip softly, shyly, "Mama will be here for a long while...we can spend time at the house in private..."

He grinned, "Alright."

"One more thing..." she ran her claws over his arm, glancing to their shoes. His sneakers contrasted with her boots, but she'd welcomed their contrast, "I want you to take me to homecoming."

"Anything for you, baby." His grin grew playful, "Come on, let's get back before your mom catches on."

She blushed as he picked her up and put her inside the truck, giving her another delectable kiss. Her heart skipped a beat and butterflies filled her entire abdomen, not just her stomach. He made warmth tingle in her blood, from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes. She curled them as he went around the other side, buckling in her seat belt, her toes feeling toasty warm inside her boots for no reason but Romulus's kisses. It made her feel light, airy and alive. He climbed in and grinned to her. She grinned back, their smiles almost mirror images of the other.


	170. Young and Restless 2

_2_

The sun was beginning to set. Romulus relaxed on the couch, his shirt laying over the arm. His eyes watched his mate with renewed interest as she cooked in the next room.

"C'mere Abbey" he said. She didn't even turn, making him smirk. He got up, going to her, tugging her against him, "I love you."

She smiled and leaned back in his arms, "Love you too. Not answer to dog calls."

"Oh yeah?" he teased, his grip around her waist tightening as he sat down in one of the chairs at the table, tugging her onto his lap in the process. "Sit. Stay."

She giggled, nuzzling her cheek to his. He cradled her in his arms, glancing over her shoulder, "What 'cha making?"

"Food from box" she shrugged before turning on his lap, straddling his waist, "Have little bit of time..."

He kissed her lovingly, their arms around each other. She ran her hands lovingly over his chest, admiring his muscles with her eyes closed. He lightly nipped her pouty lower lip, making her smile. Her violet eyes were filled with adoration as she looped her arms around his neck, "Love you so much it hurts."

"I love you with all that I am." He nudged his nose to hers, making her smile grow. She kissed him again lightly, cuddling into his arms, "Thank you for amazing night..."

"It's my job to take care of you baby" he murmured into her hair, "What kinda man would I be if I didn't treat you like a princess?" His lips traced her neck, renewing her interest in his affection. Her hands traveled lower down his torso, brushing his belt. His lips traced her collar bone before returning to hers, his kissing considerably more deep, slow and passionate. Hunger and frenzy had been replaced by a desire to feel the slow burn of their love, to indulge in each other's passion one more time before the night let up. He cupped her face, effortlessly dominating their kissing. Her eyelids fluttered as a breathy moan escaped her lips before being captured by his. He perked up, breaking away suddenly just before the door opened. Abbey scowled in disappointment.

"Hello again Romulus" Grace said with a small smirk.

Abbey climbed off his lap and gave him another soft kiss, smoothing her hair and her skirt before fetching the food, "It's not ready yet."

"Take your time dear. I didn't mean to intrude."

Abbey's face flushed. She couldn't find the words to express what she wanted to say. Romulus got up, stealing a glance to her before he returned to the living room to get his shirt.

"I know that you've married my daughter, and I support your relationship completely, but I hope you respect her curfew tonight."

"I will" he said, "That's why I've been here all day."

"Romulus." Her voice stopped him from leaving the room. He sighed, almost sure he was in for a lecture of some sort until she said, "If it would make it easier on you both, you could move in. It's not like there isn't enough room for all of us, and I'm sure it would make Abbey happy."

"I gotta stay with my siblings" he said quietly, "It's the only reason I haven't yet." He didn't need to stress how important family was; he returned to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Abbey's waist, lightly kissing her cheek, "I'm gonna go babe."

"Now?" she murmured, disappointment coloring her tone.

"I'll pick you up for school in the morning" he murmured to her, "Get some rest for me."

She held his hands a little tighter for a moment before she nodded, "Be here early?"

"Whatever you say, baby" he murmured to her, kissing her lips softly once again. Her eyes followed him out the back door, her shoulders slumping slightly with disappointment.

"I offered to let him move in" Grace said, hoping to perk up Abbey's mood.

She shrugged, returning her attention to the bowl. Her lower lip trembled. Grace went to her side and rubbed her shoulder, "It's alright, dear. I've got it from here."

Abbey went into the other room and curled up on the couch. Her eyes brimmed over with tears and she sighed, slipping off her shoes and curling up. Her irritation was doubled by the knowledge that the full moon would be a few weeks away, and her mood swings were rather lined up with Romulus's. Grasping for her phone, she wished there had been a way to recover the voices of her uncle and her father the way she could replay Romulus's messages over and over again when she needed to hear his voice. Instead of contacting one of her friends to seek comfort, she set it back down and picked up the remote, flicking on the TV and tugging the blanket over the back of the couch. She never sulked, but for some reason, she flicked on the channel of Russian news and listened, suddenly homesick for the kind of complete family that her mate got to know. Whether she was in Salem or Russia, she knew she would never be able to get that back.

...

By the time Clawd got home, I was already dozing in bed. I heard the door, listened to his movements. He brought dinner upstairs and he set it on the dresser, climbing into bed to kiss me. I grinned and kissed him back, "I missed you."

"I missed you more" he murmured, running his fingers through my hair. He got up and changed, my eyes following him around the room. He ducked into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked so a bit of light still filtered through. I shifted onto my back and sat up, wincing as a slight ache still remained in my ribs from the other day.

"You took it easy today, right?" he asked as he picked up his plate and climbed into bed beside me.

I nodded, laying my head on his shoulder, "As easy as I could."

"Are you in pain?" he whispered, stroking my side. I nodded, letting his fingers trace my aches as if he felt them himself. Maybe he did. I shifted, curling into his side. While he ate, I rested against his side, falling into a light sleep. I must've been deeper asleep than I imagined, because before long, we were curled up together and all had been cleaned up. Clawd was fast asleep beside me. The ache was gone, replaced only by warmth. His hand rested on my back. I kissed his jaw lightly, curling into him. The deep, even breath of our children and our pets filled the house. My eyes ran over his face and blush colored my cheeks, "I'm sorry I didn't even get to ask how your day was."

He snored and I giggled; that was enough of an answer for me.

...

Sabbath leapt onto the bed, purring and mewling softly. Olivia rolled on her side, yawning as she batted the kitten's paw from her eyes, "Go to bed..."

Her mewing became more urgent. Olivia's eyes cracked open. She expected to find her husband fast asleep beside her, but when she didn't it wasn't surprising. "Daddy's grabbing something to eat, Sab...go back to bed."

The birds chirped with fright. The dogs barked. She heard the scuttle of the reptiles and finally, she threw off the blanket and let the poodle-pom that had been sleeping on her feet go curl up on her pillow, "Goddamn it Vlad!"

She charged down the stairs, hellbent on giving him a piece of her mind. The animals, varying from the fish to the dogs, were all throwing fits. She turned the corner into the kitchen and her jaw dropped.

"Oh holy shit" she breathed.

Vladimir snapped around, face coated in blood from the raw meat he was eating, and bared rows of wolf-like teeth. Olivia bit her lower lip, "This is probably a very bad thing..."

He growled. His usually red eyes were pure gold. He turned to her and she lowered to his level, "Calm down."

He growled and snapped, sending the birds into a frenzy in the other room. She went to him on all fours, rubbing her face and body against his side, soothing the wolf in him with her own. She turned, allowing him to see that she had no fear. He pushed her down, not listening to her grunt of surprise. She curled her lip back over her sharp teeth and flipped onto her back, glaring up at him, "You've never gotten total submission, Vlad, that's not going to start now."

He crawled over her and growled in her face. She growled back. He grinned down at her, "You aren't in the least bit intimidated."

"I never am" she murmured, slipping her arms around his neck, "Do you like it?"

He rolled his shoulders against her hands before lowering himself over her, "It's a change."

"You'll be wild on the full moon, provided it stays in your system that long" she murmured, kissing his jaw, "That was a sweet thing you did for Draculaura."

He growled softly as her lips spread into a smile, "There is nothing I wouldn't do for the three of you."

She stroked his face softly, "Let me clean you up. And stop scaring the animals."

"I love you" he murmured to her with the utmost sincerity in his voice.

A small smile crossed her face as she took the towel from the handle of the oven, wetting the edge and wiping the blood from his face, "It's two AM. Love me in the morning."


	171. Young and Restless 3

_3_

Almost a week later, and it was _the night._ Homecoming wasn't anything huge...to most people. But for the first time, Cleo de Nile had a worthy opponent, and it wasn't her sister. Gory ran for Homecoming queen against her. The only difference was that it was queen and queen versus queen and king.

Bram and Clawd sat on the couch, totally oblivious to the both of us. Gory grinned, springing up from the chair, "You look gorgeous!"

Both of the guys turned. Clawd's eyes widened as Bram took his jacket off the arm of the couch and threw it at me, "Go upstairs and change."

I giggled, catching his jacket. The sparkly, luminous black and silver ruffled dress was dotted with rhinestones, strapless, and gorgeous. Complemented by light silver glitter, smokey shadow and heavy kohl eyeliner, I couldn't help but feel as good as I looked. Black pumps and a delicate silver bracelet set off the dress; I felt...desirable. For the first time since my wedding. I went over and kissed Clawd, my lips looking like an iced strawberry cupcake thanks to my lipgloss, and I grinned, "You like it?"

"You're both gorgeous" he said.

"We both get a threesome when you get back, right?" Bram asked. Clawd glanced to him, but didn't object. Gory glanced to me and I grinned back. She wrapped her arms around me, "Well, you two might get a show, but that's up to us in the heat of the moment."

Her glossy, cherry-red lips were inches from mine. Lightly, I kissed her cheek. She smiled. Bram produced a camera and snapped a few pictures, "We'll watch the game, hold down the fort for the both of you. Eagerly await your return..."

"Don't wait up if we stay out a little" she said, waving as our arms linked and she tugged me out of the house. Her dress was red down the middle, black and gathered everywhere else. She looked gorgeous. I blushed as we climbed in her car, "You know, when I was going to bring Clawd, I was going to go with a theme..."

"We're set to be homecoming queens, we can't just go by a theme..."

"We look like we're going clubbing." Not to mention, I had the dress. I knew what hair and makeup I'd wanted to go with it. And we were going to look like we'd showed up at the wrong rodeo. Modern glamour with my friends in polka-dotted retro. I glanced at her and she rolled her eyes, "We might as well be."

"Gory..."

"I know, you had this whole fantasy about bringing Clawd in your retro mustang and getting it on in the back seat...but I promise you, we will have fun."

I glanced to her and reached out, grasping her hand, "I know we will."

...

Abbey blushed as Romulus's hands cradled her hips. He'd helped her redress after their playtime in his car, his eyes glowing softly, "I have something for you babe."

She smiled softly, "Oh?"

He broke the cradle of his arms to grab his jacket, producing a small, black velvet box from the pocket. Her eyes lit up as he presented their wedding bands to her, "Start planning that wedding babe. We're going to get married for real."

"Oh Romy" she breathed, taking the delicate ring and slipping it on beside the engagement ring. It fit perfectly, flawless against the other. He kissed the rings on her finger and cradled her hands in his, "Y' wanna go dance?"

"Can keep it tonight?"

He slid his wedding band on himself and put the box in the glove box, "Yeah. We'll both wear them tonight, and then...I'll put it back on your finger when we marry each other."

Her lips lightly pressed to his, "Love you with all of my heart, Romulus."

He climbed out, pulling his leather jacket on and grasping her waist, bringing her out with him. Her eyes were lit with joy as she tugged him up to the school with her. _Viva La Cobra_ was pumping out of the speakers, Holt Hyde at the DJ booth with Frankie. Holt and Frankie hadn't gone by their little theme either. She waved from the booth to Abbey as her eyes sparkled almost as much as the sparkles on the mesh shoulders of her dress. Abbey smiled back, tugging Romulus into her arms. Her friends were dancing the night away, their joy tangible. Nothing else would have made her more happy in that moment. He gave her an affectionate squeeze, "It's the last homecoming you'll ever be at, babe. Have some fun with it."

...

Gory and I were dancing together. Our fingers locked as we danced to songs that we knew by heart. Holt had our backs and we loved it. She swung me around and tugged me tightly against her, stroking her hands over my dress before her arms locked around my waist, "Thank you for this."

I glanced back over my shoulder and I nudged her face closer to mine. Her eyes half lidded with complete passion. Warmth filled my cheeks. Her hand caressed my cheek, "There is something so wrong with you that fits so right with me..."

Just before she could kiss me, Cleo got through the throngs of people and quirked her head, "Gory, can we talk?"

"I'm a little busy, Cleo" she said, her hand nudging my chin up. I glanced to Cleo, "What's up?"

"I wanna wish you both luck. I couldn't have picked better opponents."

Gory's eyes flashed to her, "Is that genuine, or should I be worried?"

"It's genuine" she said, "The people will decide."

I felt her tensing. I didn't know why her sudden hostility had blossomed, but I slid my arms around her, "Let's go."

"Don't fuck with me, Cleo" she snapped.

Cleo looked genuinely surprised. She took ahold of Gory's hand and led us into the privacy of the bathroom. The pulsing music outside had dulled considerably. "What's wrong with you?" Cleo asked her. It was the closest thing to genuine concern she could muster at the moment; I knew she was suspicious.

"I worked too fucking hard to put up with your crap, Cleo. Do yourself a favor and step down."

"Gory" I murmured, "Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what?" she snapped, "I've put up with girls like her since I was born! I never got to be the popular girl, not until shit hit the fan and I was the only person who knew what the hell they were talking about! I just rose up and I intend to stay on top, and I want to make sure nobody gets in the way of that!"

I rubbed her arms, "Baby-"

"Don't. Nobody ever accepted me, La. I had a handful of people in my circle, I had people in my circle betray me, and then all of a sudden I got to be the queen. And I don't intend to give that position back any time soon."

Cleo snapped back, finally fed up of me speaking for her, "Their acceptance is all I have, you stupid girl! I had no circle until I had this! Manu raised me, my servants pitied me, my father thinks I'm a disappointment and a disgrace, and my sister's been a royal bitch for a really long time! Even Manu pities me, and I don't have to be a fool to know that Nefera, Rocco and Isis are all that I have for a circle or anything like that! Why do you think I care so much what people think of me? I'm trash to everybody but them!"

"No you're not!" I said.

Gory's expression softened considerably. She tugged Cleo into a tight embrace, "I don't think you're trash. I think you're stronger than you realize."

Tears ran down Cleo's face, "Why don't we rule together? No matter who wins?"

Gory glanced to me and I smiled, "Hey, queen really isn't my title anyway."

I knew Gory as well as I knew Clawdeen, and I'd only known her for about a year. She had a weakness for the pretty, innocent, defenseless type. If she didn't have me, she'd have gone for Cleo in a heartbeat. Very few people knew how much of a protector Gory really was. The way she was holding Cleo, drying her tears, she'd accepted her. She liked her, and now she even trusted her.

"It's about time" Cleo murmured.

Gory smiled and looped her arm around her, leading her out. I checked my makeup and jumped when Abbey raced in and slammed the door behind her. She moved past me and into the stall, not bothering to lock it.

"Abbey?" I murmured to her. Her high ponytail was brushed back before she threw up. I frowned and moved to her side, kneeling beside her. She cradled her stomach, muttering curses in Russian.

"Are you okay?" I murmured to her.

Her eyes lifted to me and she sobbed lightly, "Is supposed to happen so fast?"

"What did you have to drink?" I murmured to her, rubbing her back.

"Nothing" she murmured, her cheeks pinking slightly. She slowly got to her feet and went to the sink, cleaning herself up and rinsing her mouth out. I followed her. She glanced to me, "Can keep secret? Wanted to wait until after dance to tell Romulus."

I grinned, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded and smiled softly, "Only know few days ago."

"Oh Abbey!" I squealed, hugging her gently. She dried her hands before the water froze on them and guided my hand to her stomach, "Can feel it?"

"No silly" I giggled, "You're not having a vampire baby. You have to wait a lot longer."

"How much longer?" she frowned.

I shrugged, "About eight more months."

She ran her fingers over her stomach softly, "As long as baby okay..."

"The baby will be fine" I said with a grin, "Just don't drink the punch. I'm pretty sure someone's spiked it already, and alcohol isn't good for the baby."

She nodded, squeezing my hand, "You tell me all I need to know?"

I nodded, "If you'd like."

There was a sudden, loud thud, so hard the roof shook and a little dust escaped the rafters. I grabbed Abbey and brought her out into the main room, where Holt was busy announcing homecoming queen. But Cleo and Gory had already made their decision to share the title. I looked to her, absolute panic in my eyes. She caught on, her expression changing as our eyes met. The thud became a boom just before Holt finished his sentence, and a shower of dust came down on us all.

"Everybody outside!" Cleo shouted.

Abbey ran to Romulus. Gory came back with me. Nobody thought for a moment about what was out there that was making the dust fall, but we had. We ran outside and my eyes widened, "Daddy?"

My father was on the roof of the school, and he was a giant black _wolf._ The moon wasn't even full. His eyes locked on me and he growled. I shoved Gory back toward the school, "Keep them in."

"Lala-"

"Keep them in!" I shouted at her, met with his roar. The moon was nearly full though. Tomorrow it would be. My father was now one of the things he'd ever hated the most in his life, and I had to stop him from doing the one thing he'd regret the most. I rocked back on my feet and I launched myself up onto the roof, grasping at the edge to pull myself up. Vaguely, I remembered something Marie said once; I was old enough that I should've been as strong as he was. I should've been able to transform like him, control the weather like him, read minds, do magic, have power. I wasn't because I hadn't let myself be. I didn't want to let myself be. I dug my nails into my palms and I rushed him, pushing him back. He was huge, and he was strong, but I was smarter than he was running on animal instinct. I backed him up to the very edge, and I let him bury his claws in my side. With all my strength, I shoved, and we both went falling over the edge. Crashing down onto the stone stairs, I felt things breaking. Bones snapped like twigs. I moved away and dropped the rest of the way down the stairs. I bit back a scream as I realized I wasn't a wolf anymore; it wouldn't heal like it had been. But he would. And he did. My father sniffed my face, his breath warm and wet, a _real_ monster hovering over me. I whimpered, glancing up at him, "Daddy..."

His eyes were gold, not red. Not a flame of recognition in them. He bared his teeth, rows and rows of sharp teeth coated in saliva, making my heart race. My throat was exposed, ready to be torn out. I covered it with my hands immediately.

There was a squeaks as someone's shocks bounced. My eyes flicked over, and I saw Livvy, mostly wolf, perched on top of someone's car, "Vlad!"

She was little and female-she could never take the monster my father had turned into on her own. After a moment, Clawrk and Harriet flanked her on either side. Marie. Sam's father, Romulus's mother, Mister and Mrs. Marx. The entire Salem wolf pack was backing up my stepmother. Harriet's eyes widened as she looked to me. I glanced down, noticing that red had begun to stain the silver on my dress, rapidly spreading from my side. I could hardly move, more than a few bones broken.

Clawrk glanced to Harriet and then to me. He spoke up, "Grab Lala, we've got him. Get her out of the way until Viktor and Viveka get here."

Harriet nodded. Clawrk and Livvy tensed, as did the others. My father didn't move, not like they wanted. Instead, he growled and he tensed himself right there beside me. Harriet glanced desperately to Clawrk. I could hear her heart racing.

Livvy charged my father and Harriet grabbed me up like a doll, but she got to me before Livvy got to him. He swung and he threw us both clearly back. She slammed into the back of the pickup and I clutched ahold of her. Clawrk snarled like a rabid dog and went for my father's throat.

"Daddy!" I screamed, trying to push myself up.

Electricity ripped through the light post. The light bulb burst, and currents slammed down into the metal body of the truck parked near the curb, running along the grate and slamming upward, just as Clawrk and my father collided. Harriet's butterscotch eyes went red for a moment, "CLAWRK!"

Sparks exploded in a burst of white light, a shower of gold scattering across the black pavement. Harriet ran to her mate. I didn't mind being abandoned for a moment.

"Daddy!" Howleen yelled, running out of the gathering crowd, Clawdeen at her side. Gory came to me, scooping me up and pressing me to her neck, "Bite me. Dammit, Lala, you're whiter than Spectra, bite me!"

I couldn't focus on her worth anything. My eyes were trained on my father. He wasn't moving. He didn't even look like he was breathing. I held onto Gory as I supported myself on one mostly healed leg and one mostly broken one, tears flowing freshly from the agony ripping through my body and the even sharper pain in my heart. I ran to him, jumping over the electrified grate and collapsing beside him, "Daddy..."

"Lala, stand back-" Livvy began.

I felt for a pulse. My hands were shaky and numb. Gory came to me and pried me away, forcing me to the stairs and forcing me to feed. I was scared, too scared to focus. Clawrk wasn't waking up and neither was my father, and I would never forgive myself if they didn't.

"Say something" Gory whispered in my ear when she'd deemed my feeding 'enough' and the wounds had begun to heal.

Tears raced down my cheeks as the words became true the moment I said them, "This is all my fault."


	172. Young and Restless 4

_4_

Clawrk budged first. I watched with pure relief coursing through my body as his nose twitched, his fingers curled into fist, and a string of curses came out, each louder than the other. Harriet let it slide, cradling his head in her lap, her fingers tracing over his jaw. He calmed down after a few minutes of petting, taking her wrist in his hand and kissing her palm, "I'm alright baby. Everything..." He tested his limbs. He must've been in serious pain because his lips curled back over his teeth and he growled like a dog, "Everything is raw, but there."

She kissed his forehead softly, "Lay still, Clawrk..."

I slipped out of Gory's arms and returned to my father's side. I ran my fingers across his cheek, sitting in the dewy grass. Dark tears ran down my face, "Daddy...you have to wake up for me, okay?"

Livvy held his hand and stroked her fingers over his cheek, "Come on Vlad..."

I held his hand in both of mine, pressing his knuckles to my heart. I rub-warmed his fingers, listening. The hollow beat was there, spaced out in a way it shouldn't have been. My lower lip jutted out in a pout and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from sobbing out loud. Slowly, his eyes opened. He took a deep breath, and then cursed quietly in Romanian.

I laughed, leaning in to kiss his cheek, "Welcome back."

Livvy stroked his chest, her hand resting over his heart, "Rest. You need rest."

He looked at her and I suddenly felt very much like the unneeded third wheel. Livvy blushed and looked to the ground as he reached up and held her face, "Thank you, my love."

"I'll chain you up tomorrow" she murmured against his hand, cradling him close to her. My heart filled with absolute agony; I had never seen two people so perfectly matched before. That was when the pack arrived. _My_ pack.

Clawd climbed out of the back of Deugi's Jeep and ran over, scooping me up off the ground beside my father. He kissed me gently, "What hurts?"

"You got the story already?" I murmured.

"Gory" he muttered, stroking my side. The places that had been broken were tender, but they would heal by morning. I curled into him, and I watched as Luken went to Cleo like they were family and pulled her in close. She seemed taken off guard, but hugged him tightly back in return. It seemed like the party was now officially over, and people began to disperse. Clawd was about to carry me back the way he'd come, but I slid down to my feet, and I waited. I was too curious for my own good.

Abbey and Rom wandered over to his truck and she stopped him right in front of it, "Romulus, I want to tell you something."

"I know it wasn't the perfect night, but-" he began. She silenced him with a finger across his lips. She took his hand and rested it on her stomach, her eyes lighting up like the lights on a Christmas tree, "You are going to be father."

Clawd smiled and gently squeezed my shoulder, murmuring in my ear, "Gossip."

I nudged his side, watching the look of shock on Romulus's face turn to awe. He slid both of his hands across her stomach, a smile crossing his face so brightly that it looked like the sun had rose, "You're pregnant."

She nodded, "Not very, but...baby in there."

He grinned, "You're pregnant. We're gonna have a baby."

She nodded again, grinning, "Not speaking foreign language, Romulus."

He picked her up and hugged her as tightly as I'd ever seen him hug someone. She squeaked, blushed and hugged him back, giggling. His tone was thick as he murmured to her, "Oh Abbey..."

I grinned. My eyes teared for a completely different reason. He put her down and stroked her stomach lovingly, "Who else knows?"

"Town gossip" she said, glancing toward me. I blushed sheepishly, and Rom grinned, "Well, let's make sure the other one gets the scoop first...we might as well make the press release before she does."

Abbey blew a frosty kiss in our direction, grinning as Romulus tugged her off toward Spectra. I glanced at Clawd, "That might not have been so horrible..."

"Hey!" Holt shouted, standing on top of Deugi's Jeep, "I didn't get to finish!"

"Watch the paint" Deugi growled, glaring at Holt with the promise of violence.

Gory rolled her eyes, but walked toward us. We were, after all, kind of her ride home.

"Homecoming queen goes to..." His eyes lit up and filled with total and complete love. I smiled. "Frankie Stine."

Frankie's eyes lit up, and people parted like the red sea so Holt could find her with his eyes. She sparked, "Me?"

"You" he said, jumping down.

She glanced at Gory and then over at Cleo. Both shrugged it off and rolled their eyes. Frankie ran over to Holt and leapt in his arms with a squeal. He put a plastic tiara on her head and gave her the kind of kiss that made her spark like she'd been plugged in to a fireworks display.

I linked arms with Gory and Clawd, "Let's go home."

She glanced at Clawd and he picked me up again. I gave him a look, "I can manage to walk on my own."

"Oh no" Gory cut in before he could speak, "You are not about to irritate those and end up bedridden for a few weeks. You're gonna trust us, Draculaura. We're not giving you any more options."

...

Isis laid on Nefera's lap, her head on one leg while Adam's was on the other. Her nearly year-old niece and her seven month old son were the lights of her world. The child she had been taken from so quickly, and had been taken from her all the same, and the blessing of a child she never imagined her sister would've had. Her feet brushed the Nile current as her hand fluttered to her stomach and a small smile crossed her face. The child growing inside of her she would protect with her life. She would ensure their survival, even if it cost her the ultimate price again.

Cleo sat on the sand beside her, "Thank you for watching her."

"Thank you for letting me" she murmured.

"How's the baby?" Cleo murmured, reaching out to touch her hand.

"Viveka already worries about complications. But we'll see the heart beating in a few weeks. We just have to wait."

"Nefera" Cleo scowled, "You need to rest then."

"I have been resting" she murmured, "I can only stay in bed so long. I spent thousands of years in bed, I want to get up."

Cleo glanced away, her voice softer, "But you don't want to lose it...and I don't want you to either."

"Do you want to know the worst part?" she asked as she laid back on the soft, imported sand. Water lightly trickled over her toes, providing a measure of solace. "I felt my baby all through the birth, only for us to die with each other. He died in my arms, and I died in his."

"It won't happen this time" Cleo laid beside her, cradling the growing toddler to her. Nefera smiled, "No, Luken won't let it. He's already promised to stay with me every moment and make sure it doesn't happen again. Still, the most vivid times of my life are laced with the agony of death."

Cleo's frown deepened as she curled into her sister's side. Nefera smiled, glancing down to her, "I remember when you were born very vividly. Mother cradled you like you were more precious than the pyramids. But she'd gone through so much to birth you, you were to her. She was bleeding so badly...I thought she was dead when you were born, but you should've seen the light in her eyes, Cleo...I wasn't even yet four, and I remember that moment vividly. I had never seen a person so alive, and I have never yet. She held you like you were finer than gems. More expensive and exquisite than gold. Then she handed you to me, and she made me promise to care for you."

"She died then" Cleo murmured.

"She held on. She watched you wriggling about in my arms, and how utterly clueless I was with you...I was no more than a toddler myself, but I had to defend you. I had to treat you as my own child, even if I wasn't even a child yet myself. She guided my hands in holding you. Then she died. Father came in hours later, and he didn't even shed a tear."

"Of course not" she murmured, "I wasn't a boy. I wasn't worthy of them."

"I told myself for years that it was the shock of the moment. Before I died, I realized I didn't know why he didn't cry. I watched my mother taking her last breaths and I cried, you cried. You were hungry and she had no milk, it was a miracle you didn't die...or at least, that was what he thought."

Cleo glanced up, brow furrowed, "I don't follow."

"Manu brought you and I down to the village and you were nursed by a woman who had just given birth. He told me to never tell father. I never did. Whatever it took to keep you alive...you were the only person I knew I was ever going to have."

"Oh Nefera" she murmured.

"I knew how she felt, you know. I watched my baby struggling to breathe, and I just...cried. Nobody was even trying to help him, so I knew they wouldn't be able to. They were trying to save me. You know, I actually wonder if I died from the pregnancy or if I died from a broken heart."

"Don't say that" she murmured, clinging to her, "You're pregnant now. You're going to have a healthy baby, you're going to be safe."

"I know that. Medicine is practiced now. It's not all myth and magic now. This child will live. I just wanted you to know, Cleo...how much I really do love you. And I wish you only the best with Rocco and your future children."

"You'll have more too" Cleo murmured as she scooped up Isis and Adam. Nefera closed her eyes and waited, letting her go. Faint moonlight touched her skin. Her eyes remained closed, her ears tuned to the trickling of the water. She knew quite a while had passed before Luken came to her, his hands moving hers to rest one of his on her stomach with her. Her eyes opened, locking with his.

"Cleo tells me you're worried" he murmured, his hand running affectionately over her stomach.

"I am. I'm absolutely terrified" she admitted, her hands resting over his.

"Tell me why" he murmured, nuzzling into her neck. Her eyes slipped closed again, her fingers brushing his palm as she murmured, "Viveka isn't confident. After the violent way I lost my first baby...she thinks I'm going to lose this one too. She tells me it will be very hard to get to the actual birth, and I believe her."

"I won't let anything happen to you" he murmured into her ear.

"Forget me" she said, looking at him, "My mother made the decision to have Cleo ripped from her womb before she was fully delivered to save her life. I trust you, if my baby is in danger, you will discard me and you will save my child. You have no idea what it's like to lose the being you've felt inside you. The little boy you picked out a name for and made him clothes...you admitted your dark secrets and you stayed up all night just to feel him moving behind that thin layer of skin and tissue. You have no idea what it's like to carry a baby and hear him take his last breaths. So I want you to promise me right now, if it kills me, you will not let it kill our child."

His touch was unmoving, his expression hidden behind a look of pained indifference. He'd never heard such fury and passion in her words before. He stroked her skin lightly, "I can't make you that promise."

"Then we're done" she said, slowly rising to her feet, "This is no longer about me, Luken. We're going to have a child. When you hold this baby in your arms, you're going to realize that they are the only thing that matters. If you can't promise me that you will put the one thing that I treasure the most...the only thing that I put above myself, above me and above yourself, than I don't want to continue this."

"I can't make you that promise, Nefera!" he snapped, "I love you. You're who I'm mated to. I'd be nothing without you."

"Marie survived with her baby. If something happens to me, you can survive with ours. But if you can't swear to me, right now, that you love this child the way I do, that you would do anything for our child-"

"I do, and I would!" he said, standing up, "I never said I didn't!"

"Then promise me!" she nearly screamed, "Just promise me!"

He looked away from her, unspeaking. Tears spilled over her cheeks. She sobbed, her hands resting on her stomach, "Then go home, Luken...I don't play games with my heart. I want a man who wants a family. I don't need a boy who wants to...play Iron Man with the ex model."

"Nefera" he murmured. She sobbed and took off running into the heart of the mansion. "Nefera!"

He watched her rush up the stairs and down the hall. It felt like his heart had ripped in half and she had taken the larger piece with her up the stairs.

"Well, you've done it now, boy" Manu said, leaning on the door. Luken glanced back to the middle eastern man, eyes desperate for an explanation. Manu nodded in the direction he'd come, "I think we should have a talk."


	173. Young and Restless 5

_5_

The rest of my little homecoming celebration with Gory and Bram was traded in for an early night on the couch in my sweatpants, recovering with LMN and a carton of ice cream. A soft tap at the door didn't even irritate me. I got up, abandoning my carton on the table and going to get the door.

"Jackson" I teased, grinning at him from the doorway.

"Hey Draculaura" he said with his gaze lowered.

"How's your homecoming queen?"

He held up the black velveteen bow I gave Frankie to wear to the dance, "She wanted me to drop this off on my way home."

"I'll text her later" I murmured. He looked sheepish, and I couldn't help but grin, "You had fun tonight, right?"

"I don't know...I never get invited to parties. Frankie went with Holt, not me..."

"You wanna come in for a while?"

He glanced down, "I should just go home...my mom's waiting, y'know..."

I reached out and tugged him in to a tight hug. He hesitated and wrapped his arms around me gently, "Are you okay? I kinda had a heart attack when you fell."

"I'm sore, but I'm okay" I murmured to him, my arms wrapped around him. I rested my chin on his shoulder and sighed. Jackson and Deuce were so amazingly close to me for two reasons; they were always honest, and they never played games. I knew something was wrong, whether he wanted to tell me or not. Lightly, I kissed his cheek and stroked his hair, "Jackson..."

He glanced up in pure and utter terror, "I gotta go."

I frowned and watched him almost run off. I glanced back to Clawd, "Did you scare him?"

"I didn't mean to" he said with a furrowed brow, "What's up with him?"

"I don't know. I'm worried about him" I said, peeking out into the night after him. I shut the door, tucked the bow up in my own hair and put the ice cream away. As I pulled on my shoes, Clawd went to my side and touched my ribs gingerly, "You need to rest, not go chasing Jackson around town."

"I need to make sure he's alright" I said, ignoring my protesting knees. My body was hurting; every bone under my right knee longed for the relief of a feather pillow and the weekend spent on the couch, but my loyalty was stronger than my pain. I kissed his cheek, "Stay here."

"Why?" he asked.

I pointed upstairs, "We have kids."

He sighed and sat on the stairs, "Be careful, Lala, please."

I jogged out into the night after Jackson. His house, across from Valentine's, was quiet. His mom wasn't waiting up. But someone had been.

"D-Don't" Jackson said, holding up his hands in self-defense. He looked absolutely terrified as Val pinned him to the wall, holding his collar closed tightly. I could taste the fear frothing his blood from yards away, and I knew Val was going in for the bite.

"Leave him alone, Val" I called.

He released Jackson and stalked back across the street. Jackson looked at me, his pale face growing pink with blush. I smiled and went over to him, "Am I allowed to ask?"

He glanced down and lowered his collar, revealing Val's bite marks to me, "We kind of worked out a deal...he'd keep everybody off my case if I kept him fed..."

I scowled, "Jackson, if somebody's giving you trouble, you don't need to go to Val for it."

"He's not all bad..." he muttered. I moved to his side, "But you're starting to feel weak. Sick. Overdone."

He nodded and the sheepish look returned. "Come on." I took his house key and led him inside. He sat on the couch and I wrapped him up in a blanket, "Firstly, you keep warm. Second, I want you to pack in all the food you can this weekend. Drink plenty of orange juice, that gets your blood supply back up, and take in all the protein you can. And don't feed him anymore."

"He's not that bad, Lala. He's been a really good friend to me so far."

"Friends are the people you don't have to make deals with."

He looked at me and his cheeks flushed with blush. I smiled, "What?"

He shook his head, about to say something but nothing came out. A sheepish smile crossed his face and I nudged him, giggling, "What? Jackson!"

"Like you" he murmured.

It wasn't like I'd ever forgotten why I started falling for Jackson in the first place; he was a sweetheart with boyish good looks, smart, funny and creative. He was gentle and demure and a boy in need of a protector. He had little dimples when he smiled really big, and he was one of my best friends, but he wasn't my type. Not to mention, he had the biggest crush on Frankie that Holt shared with him, and I didn't go for the Jekyll and Hyde type of guy-even though in this case, it was literal. If anything, Jackson was like Deuce to me. He was my little brother, my family. I brought him close and cuddled his face to my chest, "I knew you loved me."

He blushed brightly, "Oh wow...um..."

"Come on, make a comment about the view" I teased.

"They're nice" he muttered, blushing as much as he could. I giggled and kissed his forehead, smoothing out his bangs, "I'm gonna make you some orange juice and a snack, and I want you to go lay in bed and rest."

He nodded. After doing so and bidding him goodnight, I came face to face with Valentine outside.

"The way you treat people is not fair, Val. You used Cupid, you're using Jackson, and that's gonna stop now."

"Who's going to make me, you?" he asked.

"So help me, I will throw you on the hood of your car, grab a wrench and take your balls for a coin purse. Don't provoke me tonight, Valentine."

We glared at each other for a long moment before he scoffed, "I want nothing to do with you, Draculaura. I have more important things to do."

"The one woman in the world who actually wants you, perhaps? Yeah, I got the innuendo."

He sneered in my face in a way that made my heart hurt, "At least when she screams my name it's one hell of a turn on."

I could've slapped him. I had no idea why that hurt so much. I wasn't jealous of Kate, not in the slightest, but when he said that there was a part of me that had begun to make me tear up. Maybe it was because of how relentlessly Val had pursued me only to drop me for Kate and not look back. It was hard to believe it was really over. Of course it was a relief...but I had been wanted. And being wanted was a nice feeling...after so many centuries, starved for attention, I might've liked it a bit too much.

I took off before I could stand there like a moron any longer; lord help me if I ever cried over Valentine.

...

Manu sat Luken down and sighed, "Her name was Maryam."

"Who?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"Their mother. Her name was Maryam. Ramses married for love, not for societal standing. I've been his friend since he was a boy. Nefera's birth changed him."

Luken nodded, listening to Manu speak wordlessly as his fingers traced the rim of the teacup.

"He loved her with all that he was, much like you love Nefera. It was very hard for them to have children. She had been born with many problems that doctors had said would be passed on to her daughters, but he loved her regardless. They tried for years to have a child, and the result was the woman you love. They thought her a miracle, and three years later, they tried again. And with success. Ramses hoped for a son, but he would have been fine with a daughter. At the time, he was indifferent. They were young, they were in love, and they had decades to have as many children as they pleased. Women were always throwing themselves at his feet, but he had eyes for only her. Then...she grew ill."

The picture painted in Luken's mind was a vivid one, from that point on.

"Nefera was only a baby herself. I know, she hardly remembers her poor mother. Ramses remembers her as she should be remembered, but as the pregnancy furthered, she grew sicker and sicker. She would move, and there would be blood. Many a time the both of them would fear that their child had died, but doctors came from all over Egypt and they all had confidence that she could safely deliver the child. After all, Nefera's birth had gone flawlessly. I was there when Cleo was born. Her mother did hold on to be with her, but she was very weak. She had been ill for almost the entire pregnancy and it was a miracle that Cleo was a healthy girl. We thought she would've been born dead, the way her mother had been bleeding for days before her birth. She died within hours. Ram...couldn't take the grief. He was afraid, but he had hope, and he had come to her too late. He never got to say goodbye. He never used to be bitter until he lost her. The entire world could've gone to damnation and he wouldn't have cared. She was gone and he felt he had nothing. For a long time, not even in Nefera."

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

"It took him nearly a decade to warm up to her again. Cleo never earned his approval and I knew she never would. So I brought her down to an old friend of mine and I kept her alive. When she was old enough, I fed her and I cared for her like my own. She might as well be my daughter, and I love her as such. My deepest regret is that she never knew her mother, but Nefera had and it left an impact. She made a promise to her to take care of her younger sister, and she upheld that promise, even when that bothersome boy came into her life and abandoned her. A young, pregnant, unmarried pharaoh...she would've had to have given up the child anyway. She grew sick, just like her mother, in the final days of her pregnancy. Cleo was by her side the entire time. The both of them...they've always been inseparable. Losing her child was the worst grief Nefera has ever experienced. It made her as cold and bitter as her father for a great many years. She would rather be shallow and alone than allow herself to be hurt again, which is why I was so surprised when she allowed you in."

"I love her. I'd do anything for her and she knows it."

"I know she knows. Believe me, she knows. She is just...she carries a heavy burden, Luken. She always has. She is her sister's mother, and now she cares for Isis and her adoptive son, and now she's having a second chance to have the child she's always wanted. She is afraid that she is going to lose it all. Nefera is still a young woman in her heart and she always will be. The only part of her that will ever be forever is her heart and her beauty, and she has faith in her beauty. She is just so afraid of losing what she holds dear that she would throw it all away if it meant it ended on her terms. My only advice to you is not to walk away. Go to her, whether you can make that promise to her or not."

"What if she gets sick?" he whispered. Luken's throat grew tight as his eyes burned with unshed tears, "I won't kill her. I can't. I adore her. I need her."

"And she needs you, and adores you. She needs someone to reassure her, Luken. If you stay by her side, if you care for her and the child growing inside of her, she will remain strong. She's dealt with too much in her life to let it slip away. Her mother was a lover, not a fighter, and Nefera has had to fight for a very long time."

"Thank you for the confidence, Manu" her voice was soft, drifting from the doorway. Luken turned and Manu smiled, "I'll leave you, then."

She waited until he'd left the room to go to Luken, "You didn't leave."

"I won't. I can't. If something could happen to you, I have to be here to take care of you. I have to make sure that you and our baby are okay."

Her hands caressed his face, "Luken...you're very good to me."

"Do you trust me?"

Her so-blue eyes lifted to his face. She nodded, lips quivering slightly, "I'm so afraid to."

"I'll never hurt you" he murmured to her, "I promise, just like Rocco promised to Cleo, I'm gonna keep you safe. Okay? Rocco's protecting Cleo and Isis, now...I want you to leave the protecting you and our children to me."

"Oh Luken" she breathed, "I can't ask this of you."

"You didn't" he murmured in return, cupping her face. He jumped down and set her in the chair he'd been sitting in. Tiny tears ran down her face, "You know what I say I don't mean sometimes..."

"Baby, you're pregnant. You're emotional. If getting heels chucked at me didn't scare me off before, why would they now?"

She smiled softly, wiping her eyes, "I'm sure this will be more tears than blows."

"Then we're gonna need a lot of tissues."

Her shoulders relaxed. Her eyes had never been so soft or her emotions so open. Manu had told him to reassure her, so he leaned in and he did so with a tender, loving kiss. He didn't need to promise her any more; his staying had already shown her all she needed to know.


	174. Young and Restless 6

_6_

I smiled as I turned over the tiny pumpkins in my hands. They were barely big enough to fit in my palm, but this year they had managed to fruit. That made me absolutely overjoyed. I sat up on the ledge surrounding my garden and glanced out over the back yard, all the way back to the forest. Sprigs of wild daisies had been carried by birds and popped up everywhere without rhyme or reason. Even the shadows of the forest looked filtered with light-magical like a fairy tale. Lucas and Luna toddled around, Luc pushing her in her rolling plastic car while she pretended to drive over to the daisies to talk to them.

Valentine sat beside me, "You know, I wonder why it's such a problem for you to stay out of my life."

"You hurt people, Val" I murmured, soaking in the sun. It was a blessing this hadn't been taken from me. "Jackson is my friend, and I won't let you hurt him."

"You make it so very hard to fall out of love with you" he whispered in my ear, "You have the biggest heart...if I were mistaken, I'd say you even felt a bit of compassion toward me."

I glanced to him and met his eyes. The red had dulled a bit to a deep, smoldering pink. That actually made me smile, "You've been holding back."

"I've been trying to change" he murmured, "It's been hard."

"Nothing worth having is easy to get" I murmured back.

His eyes seemed to blaze as he moved away, "You only encourage me."

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant" he said, standing and tugging me to my feet gently. I would've winced if he let me put weight on the so thoroughly bruised leg, but he didn't, and I didn't. He held me to his chest. My pulse quickened and I bit down on the inside of my cheek. "Would it be so horrible to love me in return?"

"You don't love, Val. You haven't yet" I found myself unable to believe that when I said it. My heart was racing, but it wasn't in fear. I'd never realized just how handsome his face really was. I wasn't under his spell this time. His hands rested on the backs of my shoulders, holding me near. I blinked rapidly, lowering my face slightly when he leaned in. His nose nudged mine as he held me. For some reason, I felt myself nuzzling back, my hand resting on his chest to feel the rapid beat of his heart as my other arm wrapped around his neck. I wanted to kiss him.

"I love you" he whispered to me, "I love you and I can't let you do this."

"If you love me, stop hurting them. If you love me, love her" I whispered to him.

He nodded before unlacing my arm from around his neck. My heart was still racing. I couldn't help the curiosity, not when he was so persistent. He turned back and came back to me, and he kissed me. My lips parted on their own in surprise, his tongue sliding into my mouth tasted like wine. Heat pooled in my lower stomach as he kissed me with thorough, raw passion. It skipped a beat. Valentine could've been one hell of a lover if he had the right woman in bed with him.

He let go and I fell backward, back to the spot I had been seated in. Heat blazed in both of our eyes before he apologized quietly.

"Never do that again" I breathed. It was a habit. He grinned, "This time, you kissed me back."

I came to the harsh realization that I would've again. If my husband wasn't down the street with his friends...if I was another girl...if it were another time, I would've given into the growing desire that some twisted part of my mind had given me for Valentine. He was someone else's man, and I belonged to the right man. He grinned down at me, fixing my hair, "I'll see you Monday."

My head and my heart were at war. My heart wanted Clawd, but there was such a messed up part of my head that said perhaps Val wasn't so bad. If he did love me, he would do anything for me. If I returned his affection, I could break him of his violence. I could turn him into a very good man. My heart knew more than my head, even though Val was the good boy, the respectable boy, he was the wild boy. He was bad and he was wicked and he would have his brutal way with me and I would love every moment of it, because it was wrong and it was unspeakable, and it was feral. Clawd, the boy everyone thought was wild, was good and sweet and gentle. He was all I ever wanted.

"Girls flirt with the dangerous guys, Val" I found myself saying, "But they marry the good guy."

He caught my reference and he grinned, turning it right back on me so I was left with more confusion than humanly possible. "I can be the good guy."

...

Grayson was playing with his parachute jumpers from his high chair while Olivia stared sleepily down at the scrambled eggs. It was the first lazy Saturday morning they'd been able to have in months and she took advantage of every moment. When she was suddenly lifted off the floor, she yelped in shock only to be pressed against the refrigerator and kissed passionately by her husband. She melted in his arms, her legs winding around his waist and her arms around his neck as he thoroughly dominated their kissing, using just enough tongue to make her moan before running his sharp fangs over her full lower lip, "Good morning, my love."

"Morning" she breathed, intoxicated with warmth. Her eyes focused and she blushed, very aware that the two of them were still in their pajamas and neither had bothered to do much with themselves. She ran her fingers through his luscious dark hair, "I've never seen you quite so natural before."

He grinned, "We had a bit of a wild night, we deserved to sleep in today." She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine as he firmly gripped her hips and began his soft nibbling on her neck, asking permission with light kisses. Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes rolling back in her head as she bared her neck to him, "Vlad..."

He set her down suddenly, making her blush, "Allow me a moment."

Her hand rested over her heart as he walked out of the room. Her knees felt like jello, her support found against the counter. She glanced to Grayson and he covered his face. She couldn't help but find a lopsided grin as her only form of expression, grabbing the pan of eggs off the stove to keep them from burning.

"Harriet" Dracula said as he opened the door.

"Livvy called this morning. Tell her Clawrk is fine."

He relaxed considerably and she smirked, "You were worried."

"I was" he admitted.

"You took longer to wake up. He's sore, but he's healing. Not everyone is the king of the undead."

"Thank you for telling us" he murmured.

"I've got to get back" she said, stepping away, "But you know you're family. If you need any help with this..."

"It won't be long" he said, leaning on the door.

"That's too bad" she teased, "I was getting used to having an older brother."

"And my attraction to you has suddenly become awkward in a way I never imagined" he muttered.

She grinned. He couldn't help but remember the beautiful young woman she'd been when she'd first arrived, nearly twenty years ago. She'd hardly aged a day, though her change had been internal. He glanced to her with understanding, "You would make a lovely little sister, even though that's usually Vlad's role."

She laughed out loud, "Now I know why they call you evil. You're mean, even when you're a morning person."

"If there wasn't sunlight, I'd show you just how mean I am" he teased with a soft growl, "Don't forget, I can turn into a giant dog now."

"Don't forget, I have five sons. I have a dog whistle" she said, a wicked glint in her butterscotch eyes. He rolled his eyes, "And none of them have eaten it?"

"Rocks has tried. He decided it was disgusting and buried it in the yard instead."

"Did I mention he's a brilliant boy?"

She shook her head, "He is to me. Don't mess with my children. You'd definitely be biting off more than you could chew there, Dracula."

"I'd dare you to bite, Harriet Wolf, but you would be the kind to take me up on it."

"So's your wife" she teased back, "Don't act like that was all Draculaura's fault."

He growled at her and she grinned, waving to him ever so sweetly as she walked away. For the briefest moment, he envied Clawrk for all it was worth. Wild, but good children...siblings Draculaura would've adored having...the courage to admit his wrongs and the bravery to go against someone who could kill him. He was sure that if their roles had been reversed, he would've never had the nerve to do the same.

Olivia ran her hands over his back, "What's wrong?"

"Clawrk is fine. Harriet just stopped by."

"That's good" she murmured, placing a light kiss to his shoulder, "So why are you brooding?"

He shut the door and turned to face her. Her tanned skin had paled considerably since they'd been together; her keeping night hours and staying indoors to be with him had taken the milky copper tone away, replaced with slightly tinted pallor. Her eyes, though, remained as bright as ever. Her hair as shiny, her smile as genuine. "I simply can't understand what it is that draws beautiful women to dangerous men."

"Clawrk's softened up over the years" she said, "They were young when they fell in love. She was as wild as he was."

"She told you all this at the beauty parlor, I assume?" he teased.

"We have the time" she said with a grin, "And you're not dangerous to me. I'm not afraid of you."

"You're young and fearless" he murmured to her, "One day, you'll be my age. You'll fear me then."

"Draculaura doesn't."

"She condemns my actions and makes no secret of it. I'm well-versed in her disapproval."

"If you think being rough is gonna scare me away, you've got another thing coming, Vlad the Impaler" she teased. She pushed him back against the door, met with a small smile of amusement. Her hands ran over his chest lovingly before they settled over his heart, "I'm almost thirty years old. I'm never going to grow old, I'm never going to change, and I am never going to stop loving you."

"Almost thirty" he murmured, "I just realized how badly I've robbed the cradle."

"Shit happens, grow up" she said, "I love you because I love you, I don't care if you're rich or poor, creative or logical, human or vampire. You were the first man in the world that wanted anything to do with me after I shut them all off. You thought I was pretty, when I was nothing special to everyone else. You did so much for me...you gave me Grayson. I am going to be with you forever, you stupid old man, so get used to it."

He pulled her close and nuzzled her, giving her a soft kiss, "Old, hm?"

"Was that the only thing you retained?" she teased.

"If I'm old...then maybe I should discipline you for being such a rude little girl."

She grinned, "Only you could make that so dirty."

He kissed her, cupping her face lightly in his hands. Her eyes fluttered softly as her arms wound around his neck. His lips gently traced down her neck, "Harriet is right. Being with you has changed me for the better."

"I don't want you sick" she breathed to him, pushing back.

"Some things are worth the risk" he breathed in her ear, "I would rather be weakened by tasting your blood than be strong and give up the humanity you have given me."

She gently took his face in her hands, nudging him back. He picked her up and set her on the couch, moving closer to her neck. "Humanity isn't judged by the beating of your heart or how warm your skin is, Vlad, it's about what's in your heart."

"I'm obscenely human then" he murmured to her, "You have given me a love I haven't felt in centuries."

"I'd give you more love than that" she murmured, "I'm not any other girl, Vlad, I'm your girl. I'm the only girl you'll ever need. I want to be the only girl you'll ever want."

He kissed her harshly. She whimpered in surprise, and after a moment of their desperate kissing, he drew back, "If I could prove it to you, I would. You have no idea how deeply and honestly I love you, Olivia."

Grayson whimpered. She lightly touched his face, "I know. Believe me...I know." Slipping away, she returned to the kitchen to scoop up the toddler, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

**MH**


	175. Fear Itself 1

**Fear Itself**

_1_

Hot sun on already burning skin. The light was necessary, of course. Her father hadn't been there all over again. Why would he have the guts to watch his daughter die the way his wife had? So far, he had done nothing but condemn her for who she loved; he had done nothing more than condemn her child for his father.

Nefera's lungs burned as she shrieked, her eyes burning with tears, her chest tight with invisible weight. Quiet murmurs, and she saw the blood. She only cared for the child in Hasina's arms.

"My baby" she breathed, "Give me my baby..."

Holding the little boy in her arms, she couldn't help but lock eyes with the fair, azure blue eyes of her son. The prince-to-be. Ramses would never approve, she didn't seek his approval. "I'd love to spite my father" she whispered as she clung to her child and her fading strength, "Horus...the protector...the avenger...Horus the phoenix..." She'd known then. Of course she'd known. "We'll rise again..."

The servants scattered, leaving her alone. She saw why. The boy in the Roman armor; the boy she loved. She felt their baby stop breathing. Her chest was heavy and her head was light, the excruciating pain in her lower body dulling by the moment. Osirius tenderly rested her head on the bed, moving her pillow away. He kissed her lips, ever so gently, and he closed their son's eyes. She closed her own; she didn't let him get the satisfaction of killing her.

"Nefera!" Luken shouted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly, "Nefera, wake up!"

Her breath hitched as she clung to his arms. Her heart was racing and his hand rested over her chest. She relaxed, glancing to her son in his crib and down to her slightly swelling stomach. She wiped the tears from her eyes and curled into his side, "Thank you..."

"For what?" he asked, "You were screaming in Egyptian. I had no idea what you were saying, but that kind of a nightmare...that scared me."

"It wasn't a nightmare" she murmured, "It was a memory."

His hand traced lightly over her stomach, "The baby's okay. The baby's fine, Nefera."

She nodded, kissing his neck as she curled into his side, "I know."

"Get some rest" he murmured, "I'm right here."

...

Rocco raspberried Isis's stomach. She squealed and wiggled, pulling down her shirt.

"Okay, I'm gonna get your nose then!" he said, swiping his fingers over her nose and trapping his thumb between the two fingers, wiggling it. She gasped in pure horror and whined.

"Come on baby, gotta tell me what you want" he said to her, wiggling his thumb.

"Dada no!" she whined, "Mama!"

"Rocco" I said, warming her bottle for her.

"You want your nose back?" he asked her. She whined and nodded. "Then tell me that!"

She looked so frustrated and infuriated I almost went over to stop him. There were tears in her eyes, but she effectively screamed, "NOSE MIIIINE!"

He put his thumb to her nose and wiggled it, pretending to twist her nose back in. She touched her face and pouted, "Mama!"

"You're gonna piss her off one day, Rocco, and she'll never forgive you" I said, going to her and gathering her from his lap.

"Oh she knows she's Daddy's little princess, just like her mother."

Sadie peeked up and I kissed the top of her head, "You're my other little princess."

Luken shuffled in as I took Isis over to get her bottle. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and buried his face in his hands.

"Long night?" Rocco asked.

"Nefera had a really bad nightmare last night. She kept screaming...I have no idea what she said, but it was just the same thing, over and over..."

I remembered the first time I'd been able to sleep after being freed from the sarcophagus by Dracula. I remembered my sister's screams waking me up, her broken sobs for her son making me unable to go back to sleep. Luken tried, bless his heart, but I already knew. "My baby" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"She's had the nightmares before. She relives the last moments of her life all over again...she screams for her baby."

Luken's frown deepened. Isis clung to my shirt, her little fists wound in the fabric tightly. Rocco offered his arms to me and I kissed his cheek as I set Isis in his arms and went to find my sister. Nefera was in her bed, still fast asleep. I walked in and sat beside her, stroking her hair. She took a deep breath as her eyes fluttered open, "Cleo, why are you waking me up?"

"I want you to stop worrying" I murmured to her, crawling into bed beside her. She smiled, "I'm okay."

"I'm serious. If you want, I can get you a bag of Draculaura's blood to back you both up...she'd give it to us if you wanted it."

"I couldn't ask that of your friend."

"Yes, you can. Because you know she'd help..."

"Cleo, I'm okay. Even Viveka says I'm doing better."

I rested her head on my arm, "Are you finally letting someone take care of you?"

My sister was tenacious. When her temper tantrums got her kicked out of modeling, she never gave up. She'd been vain, selfish, egotistical-a total female Valentine without being a monster. When she'd come home, I'd nearly had a coronary, but it had all evened out after that. It had all changed for the better again with Adam, and as tenacious as Nefera was, she was never going to let Luken go. Didn't mean she'd let him treat her like she was breakable, but she would let him treat her like a princess. He would be the first guy to ever do so.

"Luke is special, Cleo. He's a black mamba in a wolf body."

"Is this some double entendre that I don't want to know about?"

"He's loyal, he's lethal, and he's loving to his owner."

"Okay" I said, climbing out of her bed, "Never mind, I don't wanna lay here anymore, not after you play slave boy with him on these sheets."

She grinned, "Vice versa, but thank you."

I knew she was teasing, but I also knew she was being honest. That alone spoke volumes for her. If she trusted him enough to listen to him...I smiled at her, leaning on her bedpost, "Thank you. I didn't want you to be alone."

"You came to ask about it, didn't you?" she asked, sitting up.

I nodded. Bastet took the moment to crawl up in bed with her. Her turquoise nails brushed over her fur, earning quiet purrs. I stared at Bastet while Nefera's eyes roamed the room, refusing to lay on me, "It wasn't just about the baby. I think...my mind decided I was ready to comprehend what really happened when I died."

I looked at her with surprise.

"I was dying...but my lover had come back to make sure that happened."

"Osirius was there?" I asked her.

"So far as my memory serves me..." The dark clouds outside rumbled and let loose on the many skylights, the rain on the glass sounding eerily musical. It foreshadowed something dark, and we both knew it. She stood and grasped Adam while I grabbed Bastet, kissing her forehead and letting her scamper out.

"I've got him-" She went past me with Adam and not a word else. I looked at Rocco as I followed her down to the kitchen. He frowned, and Luken spoke up, "Nef, you shouldn't be out of bed."

"Manu" Nefera said as soon as he entered the room. The doorbell chimed. I could see my sister's irritation, but Manu bowed out. Adam had stirred and was clutched into her side. I glanced to Rocco, curiosity getting the better of me, and I followed.

"Gods" Manu murmured.

I glanced around the door and slapped my hand swiftly over my mouth to muffle a gasp. Lightning flashed behind the regal figure in the door. Wet, old bandages clung to his muscular forearms, Egyptian clothing remaining on his body. He had arisen the same way we had, but how...after all this time, how...

Nineteen fifty. Dracula woke my sister and my father. He had been enchanted too, and someone had woken him. Someone had purposefully woken him...someone who knew he had been enchanted. Someone who had waited for the right moment.

"Where is she?" his voice was hardly his voice; deep and rough, as if he had risen in a fever without water to coat his throat. Manu's hands closed on the door frame, "You are not welcome here."

"I care not. Where is Nefera?" He straightened. Manu glanced to me, and I quietly finished closing the inner door and locking it. Then I took off to the throne room.

Nefera was already there, amulets placed out around her.

"Nefera-"

"I know" she breathed, "I know. I think a part of me has always known."

"He's coming!" I shouted.

"Take my son. Let him come."

I didn't grab Adam, I grabbed the Roman sword from the wall. The one that had beheaded our familial descendents was now what I was going to use to seek my revenge. Revenge for my sister, my father, my nephew and myself.

Rocco brought Sadie and Isis into the room, and seeing me with the sword, his eyes widened, "Cleo, what's going on?" Luken snarled, his own approximation of backing up Rocco's words.

My eyes flicked to the door. Sadie took Isis and moved back by Nefera, and I tightened my grip on the sword. The sound of soaked sandals on the floor grew closer, and then he stepped in. Osirius stood there, nearly naked before my sister, buried in the very peasant frock he lived his life in. Nefera dropped the amulet and sobbed as she held Adam closer to her. His knowledge of English meant a few things. He'd been here before, he'd been alive a while, and...possibly the most frightening...he knew as much as we did. He knew the child in my sister's arms was the reincarnation of her son. He knew we were alive, and he knew what we had done. Luken and Rocco snarled, tensed to attack. I shut my mind off. People who said they saw red when they sought revenge were wrong. Everything was crystal clear, perfect quality, almost in slow motion. It was as if I knew I was going to make the killing blow and I was going to end this pointless curse for him once and for all.

I took in a deep breath, dispersing the dreamlike haze that settled over me. He had power. I had a secret weapon.

"Osirius" Nefera breathed, "Don't do this."

"Nefera...do you really think I cared about you? Do you really think after all this time, I came back for you or that pitiful child in your arms? I never wanted you, you stupid, spoiled, self-centered little girl...I wanted your power. And I intend to have it."

The amulets. Luken had enough; he charged like a wild animal. Rocco went from the other direction. They were both thrown away with such force I thought for a moment he might've been a vampire. I sliced open my palm and I pressed my hand to the hilt before I charged Osirius.

He grabbed ahold of the blade, his blood welling up over it. His lip curled back in pain as he tried to twist the blade out of my hands, "You're just as idiotic as your sister, Cleo. You always have been."

"The world loves a pretty girl, Ozzy" I teased, "Just as badly as the furies love revenge."

He laughed. He thought I was joking. I pushed back, throwing him out of the throne room and away from my family. Lightning flashed, thunder boomed throughout the sky, and I knew. Osirius grabbed ahold of the sword and jerked it upward. It sliced open my hands and I cried out and withdrew. He threw it away and punched me with a closed fist. I punched back. He grabbed me by my hair and growled in my face, "Killing you once was the highlight of my life, let's see how good it'll feel to kill you again."

The familiar hissing filled the room and he drew back and turned. Blood coated my hands, "The furies take revenge for the people who can't do it for themselves."

"Step back, Cleo" Medusa said, "I've got this."

Manu had let her in; I took her advice and I fled the room. I ducked around the door and I waited. A burst of cold air made my hands ache. Deuce's powers were different than his mother's. His voice, ancient Egyptian, begging for mercy.

Nefera cried out, "Cleo!"


	176. Fear Itself 2

_2_

I rushed to Nefera's side. Her eyes were wide with panic. I clutched her tightly and whispered to her, "Calm down. Please Nef, calm down..."

"Cleo..." she whimpered.

"Look at me" I snapped, grabbing her face, "I had a flawless pregnancy with Isis. Nef, things have changed. We can't die anymore because we're already technically dead, and your baby is going to be just fine as long as you stop worrying! I promise Nef...I swear...the baby is fine. The baby is fine."

She began to calm, her hand on her stomach. I could tell the pain was fading with her fear. Luken stirred and groaned, "Nef..."

"Luke" I said, "Come get her and take her to Viktor."

That woke him up. He pushed himself up and went to her, scooping her up. Sadie was clinging to Adam and Isis for dear life and I kissed her face softly. Nefera took Isis and I wrapped Sadie's arms tight around Adam, smearing my blood on her forearms in the process, "Go with them, please."

She whimpered, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Take care of Rocco" she murmured, running after Luken as Hasina appeared in the doorway to get them out the back. I went to Rocco's side and knelt by him, caressing his face softly, "Rocco...baby...wake up."

His fingers flexed. I stroked his hair, feeling for any bumps or blood. He stirred, pushing himself up. He felt my blood and his eyes grew dark, "Cleo-"

"Go help Maddy" I whispered to him, "I've got to do something I never thought I'd do."

We had been enchanted after our death. I had laid awake in my tomb for thousands of years. Nefera and my father would be alright, but I knew which charm he wanted. It was the charm that brought the dead back to life. It was the charm that would take away his life when used in reverse. I turned its head and I rushed out into the other room.

Osirius slammed Rocco into the stone wall, his eyes possessed, "Do you really believe the living can compete with the dead?"

Medusa's covered eyes went to me, "Now!"

She whipped them off and froze the most of him in place. Before he could be fully turned to stone, she put her shades back on. Rocco fell to the ground with a cough, Osirius's hand print around his neck. I shoved the amulet into his hands, and he grabbed mine in the process.

My ears were ringing. My vision went black. Pure, white hot pain ripped from my toes to my forehead. I felt like I had exploded from the inside. For a long moment, there was nothing but blackness and I was sure I was dead. Then I gasped for air.

"Cleo" Rocco's voice was pleading, but my eyes refused to open. I felt my muscles twitching, my body spasmed as agony ripped through me. I felt heat. I heard screams. I ran my fingers across Rocco's arm, feeling my hands shaking. He clutched me tightly to him and I felt the wetness of his tears on my face, "No...no you are not dying! No! Cleo! Cleo stay with me! Stay with me!"

"Quiet, boy" I heard my father murmur. There was coldness resting on my stomach, a smooth stone. The coolness spread outward, as if I was being immersed in water. The pain gradually faded and my exhausted body collapsed limply in Rocco's arms. Step by step, my strength returned. I felt Medusa's soft touch caressing my hair, "Shh...rest Cleo."

"She's healing" I heard Rocco breathe.

"That's what this does. Did you ever read mythology?"

"Daddy" I croaked, "Not now."

His lips were soft on my forehead, his hand gentle on my cheek, "I would have saved you the first time if I had the strength. I will not lose my daughters again."

I slowly opened my eyes to glance up to him. He kissed the top of my head once more and tried to ease my eyes shut for me, "Hold onto this and rest."

"Thank you" I breathed.

Just before I could pass out in Rocco's arms, my father whispered the one thing I had wanted to hear my entire existence. "You would've made me proud as a pharaoh, Cleopatra."

...

Deep kissing woke me from my deep sleep. I nearly purred, offering my neck to the warm lips lightly brushing my skin. Familiar clawed fingers slipped into my hair and my head rolled back as Rocco kissed me heatedly, his tongue so enticingly caressing the inside of my mouth. He earned the low moan that slipped out of my mouth and into his.

"You okay?" he murmured.

"Terrific" I murmured, tugging him close and kissing him even more heatedly. My eyes fluttered open to see his beautiful golden hair draping over my face. Kissing him was like kissing the sun; I had never felt warmer and more loved in my life. Not even with Deuce, and he had been my first love. My arms wound around Rocco's neck as a giggle burst uncontrollably from my lips and against his.

"What's so funny?" he teased, gripping me tightly against his chest.

"I had the strangest dream..."

"It wasn't a dream" he murmured, "You really did avenge your own murder. Mrs. Gorgon burned him alive. Your father saved your life."

"Nefera and the baby" I sat up, stopped by his hands.

"She's fine. The baby's fine. Mrs. Stine told her she needed to eat more. A lot more. Guess what kind of a little fit she threw on Luken when she got home?"

I giggled, laying back. I rubbed my eyes and murmured, "That sounds like Nefera."

"She doesn't wanna get fat, but she wants kids. Your sister is something else."

"Ten thousand times more shallow than me" I murmured.

"You're still ten thousand times more beautiful" he murmured as he kissed me.

"Hello biased" I teased.

"Hello blind" he murmured, "I'm not into models. I'm into real girls. I'm into you."

"Were you into me before?" I murmured.

"You did change, Cleo, but only on the inside. The beautiful fashion model girl you always have been is still here...she's just nicer. To be honest...you scared me before."

My tender little Rocco. I ran my hands across his cheeks, cupping his face, "I adore you so much you silly boy."

"I adore you more" he murmured, his hands covering mine.

Isis crawled onto the bed and climbed onto me. I gasped and clung to her, feeling her giggle into my chest. Rocco quirked a sheepish smile. "Rocco Spike!"

"Dada claw...me claw!" Isis said, making claws with her fingers and playfully growling. I was actually more than happy with her obliviousness to her parentage. I was going to tell her one day...but she curled into Rocco so lovingly. My little princess hadn't the heart for revenge. He rubbed her tummy and blew a raspberry on her nose, and then drew back with a yelp.

"What?" I asked, watching as he held his hand over his upper lip.

"She bit me!" He whimpered, trying to add sweetness to the sympathy. Isis grinned and growled playfully, "Rawr!"

"Rawr back" I murmured and kissed her nose.

**MH**


	177. Fleur De Mew 1

**Fleur DeMew**

_1_

Big, slightly frightened, lavender-rimmed blue eyes took in the wild airport through the window. The private jet was being unloaded into yet another moving truck. Catrine hesitantly approached the glass and began to wonder why things had changed so drastically. Her parents had awoken her in the middle of the night and told her they had to leave. They'd been reached out to, and they would be going somewhere safe. To be honest, she had never thought Paris was unsafe. Paris was the city of love-the love most commonly extended from lovers sharing dinner to the owners of boutiques that knew her by name-as well as what she might like. All of that, gone. Tears tinted with lavender began to flow freely. She brushed them away and turned back to her parents. Her mother was comforting their pets, her father was on the phone. Catrine looked at the glass again and found herself softening. A child, a pretty little girl, was leaning over a chair to stare at her. She walked across the rain-wetted tarmac and to the window, pressing her hand to the glass. The little girl's face lit up and she put her hand against the glass, mirroring Catrine. Instantly, she softened and beamed, tapping at the little girl's nose. She saw her giggling with glee.

"Catrine" her mother called. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed the packed van. Record time. Her parents both looked stressed out, so she followed them to the car that had come to pick them up. Climbing in, she caught the look that passed between them. Their whispers went unheard. Catrine laid her head on the window. The car smoothly pulled away, trailed by the truck, and she found herself closing her eyes. She lived in the sunny side of the world; with as many health problems as she'd had in her lifetime, why would she focus on the bad when there was so much goodness? Maybe her parents had enough health to waste it on worrying over the bad, but Catrine had been born deaf. At a young age, her hearing had been restored, only for her eyes to begin to deteriorate. When they fixed her eyes a year prior, her hearing began to go again. If it wasn't one sense, it was the other, and Catrine had come to the solemn decision that she would rather see than hear, if she had to pick one. She would miss music; she would miss the sounds of people's voices. The sounds of birds and rain and the world. But being able to see them meant the world in itself. Being blind, Catrine could not be shallow. Being deaf, she could only judge on the contents of someone's actions. She closed her eyes and slipped her iCoffin out of her purse, turning on soft classical. The music, somehow, on the lowest setting, she could hear. Perhaps it was the proximity to her eardrum, but she hoped it would be a long time before she lost her hearing entirely.

Sleeping in the seat, curled into a ball, her eyes opened when the car pulled in to a house that was more suited of modern art. A glass framed terrace drew Catrine's eye and she leapt out to get a better view. Roses grew up the side of the building, framing the white railing and the wide room within.

"Can that be my room?" she asked in heavily accented English, "Mama. Can that be my room?"

"Of course Catrine" her mother said softly, "We'll have to buy you curtains-"

"For what?" she said, "I have eyes for a reason."

Her father had the driver pull out so the truck could back in, and immediately, Catrine went to the movers and told them where to move her possessions. The night air was lovely in Salem, and she couldn't help herself from going out onto the terrace and looking out over the top of the truck. She could see down the street a few houses down to the next block, where heavy forest began to encroach. In the opposite direction, a park, and across the street...

The window was uncovered and she gasped in delight as she saw the occupant of the room across the street. A Minotaur was watching something particularly funny. She glanced toward the flickering lights of the television and began to light up with glee, "Mama! You never said we were moving into another monster neighborhood!"

Her mother looked to her desperately, telling her to be silent with her eyes. Catrine's heart plunged to the tips of her soft, black suede booties, "I'll only be able to hear my own voice for a while longer...at least let me use it."

...

By the time Catrine had finished unpacking, the dawn was rising. She had spent no time in bed until her room looked almost exactly as it had back in Paris; the way she wanted it to remain. In Paris, she had a window, where she grew poppies outside in a planting box. Outside of her room now, there were flowers crawling over the vines and surely, the potting boxes would fit on the railing...

Stepping out, her purple-and-pink dyed hair still wet from her shower, her favorite gold-rimmed teacup in her hands, she watched the sun rise. Plans were beginning to form in her mind for a lavender bistro set to take up residence on her terrace; maybe a pottery oven as well on the side above the door where no flowers grew. There would be no point for her to speak when she lost her hearing, causing her plans for self expression to come to bloom. Sipping warm milk from her teacup, she envisioned the future, willing it to be bright. She refused to let it stop her. Never again.

"Hey" came a rough voice from nearby. She jumped, meeting eyes with the Minotaur across the street, "Don't lean on that."

"Why?" she asked hesitantly.

He rolled his eyes, "Push the side."

She did, noticing that the railing moved. Her eyes flicked back up to him, "I'll have someone fix that. Thank you."

He left her line of vision, but not her line of thought. Did this mean she'd already made a friend? She knew she was a bit naive when it came to the rest of the world, but it was coupled with her optimism. She saw only the good in people. When the sun peeked hesitantly over the treetops, she watched from her perch against the solid railing as cars pulled away and went down the street. A truck rumbled up and rumbled back not long later with a group of people in the back. A car that made Catrine wince rolled by with a young couple inside. Others strolled by, groups of friends and boys and girls with their fingers laced together.

"You'll start school tomorrow, if you wouldn't mind" her father said, wrapping his arms around her.

Catrine beamed, "That's fine, Daddy. I like it here."

"I'm glad, princess" he murmured to her, rocking her slightly. She purred and nuzzled him, her ears twitching against his chest, "The railing is loose."

He pushed on it and frowned, "Are you alright?"

"The boy across the street told me. I hope someone didn't fall."

"Might've been why we got the house for such a bargain" he teased her, making her shake her head. "How about this, princess, we'll fix up the railing now...hang up your flower baskets-"

"Can I get a bistro set and a pottery oven? Otherwise it looks bare" she cut in.

He smiled, "Just what I was thinking. You have your mother's taste for decor."

"Why is she so worried?" Catrine asked, "I'm fine. I like it here. All of us made it here safely..."

"Your mother's been through a lot lately, kitten. Everything will be fine now."

She nodded, "Do you want me to come with you to pick up paint and-"

"No, love. Not yet. I want you to get some rest first. I've heard you up all night. I'll take care of this, and by the time you wake up, you'll have the bedroom you've always wanted."

She grinned and hugged him, "Thank you Daddy."

Wandering back inside, Catrine finished her warm milk and finished dressing in her favorite satin pajamas, crawling into her bed and settling into her place as if nothing had changed. Her eyes fluttered open; curtains wouldn't hurt, but she would've rathered the gauzy kind, if the sun persisted...

Her father deftly climbed down and back up with his tools, the sounds of his resetting the railing not reaching her ears through the glass door. She watched him and curled up tightly. He was an older looking were, she didn't even know his real age. He'd been forty seven for the last...as far as she could remember. Her mother, equally the same. A couple of old cats with a young daughter.

"Tom?" her mother's voice broke through her drifting consciousness.

Her father slid open the door and motioned to her. Her eyes drooped again, but she listened.

"How is she?" her mother whispered.

"Fine, as far as I can tell."

"Her eyes?"

"They look fine, Catherine. Her ears too."

"We need to talk to her. He did mention that Dr. and Mrs. Stine are amazing surgeons..."

"It's Catrine's choice if she wants to go through this anymore" he replied, "And she said no."

Catrine's mind couldn't process anymore, not when her ears had become trained on the faint singing of birds.

...

Catrine fussed with the scarf around her neck. Her father had come through for her; the bistro set he'd gone out and bought that day, the pottery oven would have to be brought down from Portland, and he'd promised her they would get to it over the weekend. While her mother had gone to see the great Doctor Stine-even with her father's disapproval looming over the entire situation-he'd brought Catrine to Monster High. And from what she'd seen, she had fallen in _amour!_

The halls were bare as they got the post-meeting tour, classes still in session. She noticed many of the people she'd seen walking by and many others she didn't know, and it filled her with excitement from her boots to the tips of her ears. As classes let out, her father let her remain in the hall. People walked by, glancing to her and she beamed to them in reply. Before the bell rang, she saw the boy from across the street and called over to him, "Thank you!"

He turned, as did his friends. He waved them on, and the bell rang, but he still approached her, quirking his head, "For what?"

"The railing" she said, "Thank you for telling me about it."

"Oh. You're welcome, then."

She realized she only came up to mid-chest on him, and her eyes widened slightly as she looked up to his face, "How tall _are_ you?"

He seemed to be holding back a smirk, "Six nine."

Her eyes grew to the sizes of saucers, "_Mon dieu!"_

"Manny, not Mon" he said. She blushed, regardless of the humor behind it, "Manny. I'm Catrine." Her tiny, slender hand extended. Those eyes, like little planets, flicked with the playful curiosity of a tail. He took her hand in his larger one and shook it lightly. She giggled, "Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"Depends, when are you going?"

She blushed even more so, her white cheeks flushing with dark pink behind her pallor and her light fur. Her tiny hand cradled in his huge one, she fumbled for words, "Tomorrow. We are still unpacking."

"Need help?"

She shook her head, "We can manage, but thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything. And...if anybody gives you trouble, I'll take care of it."

Shyly, her gaze flicked back up to him, "Thank you."

For some reason, it brought him an odd sense of calm. Not only was the delicate little cat unafraid of his appearance, but she seemed to have nothing but boundless faith and trust in everyone she looked at. He nearly recoiled in embarrassment when he realized he hadn't yet let go of her hand, but then decided against it, in case it would offend her. She began to purr lightly and sat down, "I should let you go...it's not fair for me to monopolize you when you have more important things to be doing."

"I'll see you around then." It wasn't a threat, it was a genuine, _gentle_ promise.

She nodded, "By the way...Catrine DeMew."

"Manny Taur."

Her eyes remained on him as he moved away, curiously watching. Sadness tinged Catrine's mind as she realized her fate thus far...and she was growing very tired of being the permanent spectator.


	178. Fleur De Mew 2

_2_

By the time Manny got back, he was just in time to start watching Catrine walking around the terrace, cleaning up and trimming the flowers. She brought a crystal vase outside and set it on the table, taking time to carefully fill it with sugar and water and a hint of bleach. He leaned on the door and watched as she delicately trimmed the roses from the vine, brushing off the thorns with a dish glove into the corner of the flower box, trimming a few of those to make a brightly colored bouquet. There was no reason why she should've been that girlish and hopeful, yet every move she made radiated it. She disappeared inside and re-emerged minutes later with a warm plate of food and a teacup. Then, she noticed him and her face purely lit up, "'Allo Manny!" She waved like a fool.

"Hey Cat" he called up to her.

Her cheeks became the color of raspberries as she shyly looked back down at her food and back at him. He had to break the gaze of those pure blue eyes by walking inside. As usual, it wasn't going well. Nobody at school knew he had a human-looking mother, but that was how minotaurs continued their line. Minotaurs bred with humans to make more minotaurs in the beginning, it was genetic...for the males. So was the temper. Manny's composure snapped when he saw his mother sitting on the floor in tears, her hands cut by broken glass. Without second thought, he decked his father full force, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_?" the elder minotaur shot back, "I didn't raise a girly boy!"

"Stop!" the bloodied female on the floor shouted. Manny shoved his father toward the door, "You didn't raise me, you haven't done anything for me worth shit!"

"Manny" she said quietly, "Watch your temper."

When he listened, the other male laughed, "Worthless, pathetic excuse for a minotaur."

He started to see red, fists balled at his sides. Every instinct in his body was clawing to release his anger on the older male, strike him down while the moment called for it, but his attention was needed elsewhere.

Manny Taur was never nice to anybody. So far, he'd only found the irrevocable urge to be affectionate toward two females; his mother, who'd given him life and taught him the measure of self-control that he had, and the tiny little werecat sitting on the terrace across the street. Hundreds of feet had separated them, but her eyes he could've seen miles away.

He was silent as he tended to his mother's hands, too much on his mind to focus. She looked into his eyes, "There's a girl, isn't there?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by her words, "Yeah. New girl. She's French."

"The girl that moved in across the street?" she asked gently.

"Catrine" he muttered.

She beamed, "You know her name."

"We've been talkin'." Desperate for something to do, he went back and cleaned up the broken picture frame that had been the source of her cuts. His anger flared up when he knew, his father went to work drunk and came home sober. He'd apologize to her, and she'd forgive him, and by the same time tomorrow, it would happen all over again.

"Tell me about her" she said, making him realize she'd followed him back into the room.

"She's got curly hair...she's a werecat. White fur, blue eyes-"

"Oh dear" she breathed.

"What?" He didn't know why he was so concerned by her concern, but he was.

"White cats with blue eyes are usually deaf. Deaf or blind."

"She's not either" he muttered, though a knot formed in his stomach. She was already a delicate, innocent little thing...if she couldn't hear, anybody could sneak up on her and hurt her. If she couldn't see, it would be the same. He glanced out the window and watched the car pull out from the house, Catrine still sitting on the terrace.

"If you wanna go talk to her, I'm not keeping you" she said with a small smile.

He nodded, "I'll be back soon, alright?"

"I gotta cook anyway" she said, letting him go.

...

Catrine had settled in for the night, her bag packed in the hall closet, her clothes ready to go and her heart swollen with excitement. A light tap at the door went unheard, her humming barely being picked up by her ears. Panic settled in her stomach and she rubbed the points lightly, "Oh lord..."

A heavier knock almost made her jump out of her skin as she scrambled to the door, "Sorry! Coming!" Her tail snapped before settling as she opened the door and saw Manny on the other side, "Oh...it's just you."

"Can you hear me okay?" he asked.

She frowned, "Not you too..."

He stepped past her and she rolled her eyes with slight exasperation, "Yes, you can come in."

"Sorry" he muttered.

"I was joking" she said, shutting the door. Her hands gingerly closed the lock before she glanced back to him. She noticed the way his shoulders tensed, as if he didn't trust himself. She reached out to reassure him, his voice making her jump, "Why the hell would they leave you alone?"

"Because I'm not a child?" she answered, her voice softer. Meek, demure, delicate...he felt like if he hugged her, he'd break her. Someone had to defend the tiny little werecat, someone ten times stronger than her, who would scare off anybody that dared to lay their hands on her. She looked at him with a small smile, "I'm fine, Manny. I appreciate the checking in."

"Your English is good" he said. Commenting on anything else-her hair, her eyes, the way she looked so tender and innocent in her satin pajamas, it sounded either too forward or too rude. He never worried about that, but he genuinely wanted to befriend her, if for no other reason than to make sure she didn't fall in with the wrong people.

"Thank you" she murmured, "Relax. I am fine."

"Can I walk ya to school tomorrow?"

She blushed and nodded, "I suppose that would be okay."

"Stop that" he half-growled, unable to stand the innocent look of growing romantic interest on her face.

"What?" she murmured.

"Kitten, I'm not the kinda guy you seem to think I am."

"You're not the kind of guy that comes over to keep a lonely kitten company while she's alone?"

"Anybody else would take that differently, y'know."

"Differently how?" she murmured, confused.

"Being alone together with somebody means something different here."

"I've just met you" she said, "You might have attractive muscles, but I do not know you yet."

"That's what I'm saying, I'm not a nice guy. I'm not the right people you should be hanging out with."

Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak and no words came out. For a moment, she sought words before murmuring, "I don't understand...I only wanted to be friends..."

"You're gonna get hurt by somebody like me" he said, completely honest as he looked her in her shimmering, powder blue eyes. The close proximity made his ears pick up the quickening of her heart beat. Minotaurs were volatile, and he was quickly infatuated with her in return. He wanted to...he could have...but he didn't. His hand, ever so lightly, touched her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and a sigh passed her lips.

"I wanna make sure that doesn't happen."

That soft, sweet smile crossed her face, "You are a very sweet boy, Manny. You really are. You lie to yourself too often."

"You don't get it. I don't care about anybody usually. I think I knew before I even really knew that there was something wrong with you."

She drew back as if he'd slapped her, "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Are you deaf or blind?" he asked her, "Cause one way or another, you're bullshitting me pretty well."

Her eyes filled with tears and she stood up, "I am not deaf, I am losing my hearing slightly. I did go blind for about two months, but my parents got me corrective surgery and they don't expect a relapse. I do not know why we've moved all the way here, but I assume it has something to do with the wonderful surgeons down the street my parents are absolutely dying to meet with, even though I've said time and time again I don't want any more surgeries!"

Her fur was velveteen. That was the thought on his mind as she paced angrily in front of him, explaining her story. After a few minutes of venting, he caught hold of her arm gently. When she turned, he gently grasped the other, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

Everything about her was innocent. Hopeful. She totally trusted him and it scared him to death. "You're too good. Somebody's gonna try to break that. Somebody's gonna hurt you and I've gotta be there to make sure they don't. I know you don't get it, neither do I-"

She giggled, "I do get it. Thank you very dearly, but I am not a damsel in distress."

"Either way. Can I still walk you to school tomorrow?"

Her little hands slipped into his and gave his fingers an affectionate squeeze, "Alright. But as long as it's because you really want to, not because you feel obliged to protect me from yet unknown evil."

"Trust me, we all know the evil around here." Deep, harsh, sudden rage slammed through his blood when he imagined what Valentine could do to get his hands on her. She was little and weak, he'd have no problem overpowering her. He'd probably charm her into letting him in. He'd kill her, and Manny knew it. Her confusion was obvious, but she still nodded slowly like she understood; a habit he wanted to make sure she didn't keep doing. Instead of explaining, they both just stood there, her little hands wrapped in his big ones, her powder blue eyes slowly growing more and more half-lidded. Her tail began to swish. It was honestly the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"I know you fear for my well being..." she began, removing her hands from his, "But I will leave my curtains open tonight, you can keep watch from your window again."

"When are your parents going to be back?" he asked.

"Soon" she murmured, "They said they wouldn't be long."

He nodded, moving back to the door. She laughed and followed, "Manny! You forgot something!"

"What?" he asked. She motioned him down, and confused, he lowered himself to her level.

Very lightly, her lips brushed his cheek. Heat exploded under them and his eyes widened. She giggled, her hand over her upturned pink lips, "I've never seen a boy blush."

"I forgot you were French" he said, realizing that to her, a kiss was like a hug, and everyone knew he did not have the self control to be kissing her, under any circumstance. She showed him out, and he found himself at his window not even five minutes later. He watched as she stretched, finished her tea and made sure the glass door was locked. She gave him a teasing wave before flicking out the lamp and climbing into her bed. It was only nine PM, but the time difference must've been something...at least eight hours. She fell asleep on her back with the blankets halfway up her stomach, and even though his eyes couldn't make out the details of her face, he could see the purple curls spread out across the pillow. He drew an unsatisfying amount of comfort from the little car pulling into the driveway, yet still forced himself away from the window.

...

_A/N- Well! You guys can tell what I've spent nearly twenty four hours thinking about! XD Well, I was trying to figure out how to work Catrine DeMew into the story (while yet again jumping the gun completely on official character development) and at about two am while discussing fanfic with a buddy-Canny was canon. This is going to be a longer story with plenty of plot twists in the works, so I hope you guys develop a liking for it!_


	179. Fleur De Mew 3

_3_

"We have to do something" Catherine said in a hushed tone, trying not to wake her daughter, "She's going to be in danger."

"Don't you think I realize that?" Tom replied, locking the door behind him, "Three hundred and seventy five years old, and..."

"You know I wouldn't change anything" she said, "You love Catrine as much as I do. If we get her to do the surgery we can get her off the grid for a while..."

He ascended the stairs to his daughter's room and glanced in. The entire floor was Catrine's, of course, her adjacent bathroom and wide closet, her spacious room and her own personal terrace. Everything he had longed to give to her, she now had. In the morning, her beautiful obliviousness would continue. She would have friends, she would move on with her life and he promised himself he would never let harm come to her. He sat beside her and brushed the soft curls from her face. Her ears twitched and she mewed in her sleep, batting at his hands and rolling on her stomach.

He got up and drew the curtains. He could deny her nothing, but he was so afraid for her. He almost wanted to wake her and break the news to her of the real reasons they'd fled to Salem-but her innocence could keep her alive. No one would dare bring an innocent little girl into the crossfire...or so he hoped. He went back down the stairs and into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"How did he take it?" she asked.

"Dracula was pleased. He swore he'd protect Catrine. That's all we need to know."

"He has a daughter, doesn't he?" she asked, stirring milk into her tea.

"She's supposed to be Catrine's age...you know vampires."

She smiled and rubbed his arm, "She'll be alright, Tom. She'll have friends very soon to take care of her...then we can go, and you'll never have to worry about anyone finding her."

"It's in the spy game, Cat, they'd know if they don't already. She'll never be safe."

"I may not trust our employers entirely, but I do trust Catrine. She'll find the right people to gravitate to. Someone will protect her better than we can."

"We only have six more strikes" he muttered, "We're getting very close to strike number four."

"Catrine will be safe" she whispered, "What do you want to do, Tomas? She's the only child we've ever had. You can leave her as much as I can. She needs us."

"I want so badly to believe being here is keeping her safe. Maybe you should stay with her and I should leave for a while."

"She adores you" she murmured.

Tomas exhaled. He heard the mattress shifting on the level above as Catrine turned in her sleep. His wife squeezed his shoulder and held him close, "We'll find a way. We always do."

...

Manny waited by the edge of the sidewalk, leaning on the light post, watching the vintage black door with the gold knocker. It was a lion's head. He found that such an ironic contrast to the occupants.

Catrine came out moments later and his eyes ran appreciatively over her slender body. Her skirt was deep navy, nearly black, and ended just above her knees with a slight ruffle. Lavender sandals with tiny pewter cat charms hanging off the anklets cradled her tiny feet, matching the lavender peasant shirt she wore and the black scarf around her neck. A pair of round sunglasses functioned as a headband as she clutched a small denim schoolbag, "Good morning!"

"Hey" he said, treading carefully after the previous evening. She slipped her bag over her bare shoulder and smiled, "Lead the way."

He nodded mutely. As they walked in silence, her smile gradually fell. At the corner, she grasped his hand in both of her tiny ones, "I'm so sorry about last night, from the bottom of my heart. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's not you, it's seriously me. You have no idea."

"Tell me" she said, "We have a nice long walk to school, no?"

Her hands didn't leave his, so he took her hand tightly in his. He watched as her face flushed with blush and her free hand rested on his forearm. She was such a contrast; half the time, he didn't even notice the girls at monster high. The last girl he'd been attracted to was Kate Marx, and she'd threatened a lot of painful things if he came on to her again and the only reason he hadn't was because he knew she meant them. Catrine's fingers began to pet his arm, her steps so soft and paced beside his.

"Minotaurs are kind of a dying breed. We were made to be monsters, chained inside labyrinths and made to eat people. Starved, taken prisoner, bred to kill. When we got released, the damage was too far done in our brains to be reversed. We're dangerous by birth. We're violent and we don't do very well with others."

"You've been perfectly kind to me" she murmured.

"I got a soft spot for pretty little girls like you" he murmured. She blushed and smoothed her skirt. The sight of the denim under her fingers almost made his control snap. He stopped her and nudged her chin up, meeting her eyes, "You do these little things and it tests me."

"I'm sorry" she breathed with wide, curious, unapologetic eyes. He almost bared his teeth to her, but that look gave him a strange feeling. He felt like confiding in her. He drew back, "Well I got a prime example."

She scurried to catch up as he walked away, "What?"

"My dad's a disgrace of a being. He beats on my mom. He drinks. Makes minimum wage at a dead end job, you know the type." He glanced to her and his eyes ran over her designer label clothes, "Maybe you don't."

Her eyes went downcast, "You are not your father."

"I've been. We've almost killed each other before, that's why my mom and the HH got me into anger management. They keep saying I'm making progress, but it doesn't get easier."

She went silent. She had no words of consolation for a pain she didn't know. Her eyes were tender and sympathetic as she stared at him. He growled and spun around, grabbing her arms, "Stop looking at me like that."

She still wasn't afraid. Her tiny, pale hands reached up and brushed his face. His hold on her arms loosened as she caressed his cheek lightly and lovingly, "You are not a monster, Manny Taur. None of us really are."

It was his turn to catch up to her when she slipped out of his grip. She paused before the huge gate and her jaw dropped, _"Dieu!"_

"Yeah...this is Monster High."

...

Catrine was in love with the classes, with her new friends and with practically everyone she met. Her head was spinning with glee. Ghoulia was so far her best friend; the intelligent zombie had picked up on her disability right away and had fashioned a pair of hearing aids for her during their first period Mad Science class. The ear-cuff looking devices perfected her hearing to their natural state and brought Catrine a sense of peace she hadn't had in years. Fully functional eyes and ears made her bouncy with glee.

"_Je t'ame_" came a soft voice from beside her. She blushed, whirling around to face the dark haired vampire.

"Hello?" she offered in English.

"Hey, pretty kitty" he nearly purred to her. Her eyes darted a bit and she backed away, holding her locker door, "Me?"

"You see me talking to somebody else?" He took the door from her hand and slammed it shut. She jumped, grasping for it again when it bounced off the lock. He grasped her hand and her hip, and she struggled to get free. His hand gripped her waist firmly, pinning her against the lockers. Her eyes widened and she pushed back on his chest, "_Non!_ Get away from me!"

He lowered his glasses. She saw his fangs against his lower lip and she nearly howled in fear.

"Valentine!" came a sharp female voice. A voice that lifted her heart to new heights when she recognized it, "Rochelle!"

He released her and backed off, obviously intimidated by the female made of solid rock. Catrine grinned and threw her arms around her childhood friend, giggling with relief, "Oh Rochelle, that was terrifying!"

"That's Valentine" she soothed, giving the tinier cat a loving squeeze, "He is massive pain in backside for every girl."

Catrine's soft lips brushed her cheeks and Rochelle's brushed hers in return. She clung on tightly, "I've missed you so much."

"You and I weren't apart long, little sister" Rochelle teased. She had known Catrine since she was born; the sisterly protectiveness came with the territory. Reaching back into her locker for her other book, she fixed the lock and walked beside her longtime friend, "It was long enough for me! I was utterly beside myself when you left!"

"You didn't have to be, you knew you and I would see each other!" Rochelle said, walking her to class. Catrine grabbed her hand and dragged her over to Manny's desk, "Manny, this is my best friend in the whole world, Rochelle Goyle! Rochelle, this is my friend Manny, he lives across the street from me!"

Her eyes were so full of glee that Rochelle forced a smile for her friend, "We've already met."

"Oh, of course, silly me" Catrine giggled, "You were here before me after all."

She settled into the seat between theirs and Rochelle took the moment to growl into Manny's face before going to sit near Catrine, "If you ever hurt my best friend, Manny Taur, I will kill you and do horrible things to your corpse."

"I'll keep that in mind, princess" he muttered as she walked over to her seat. Catrine's smile fell quickly. Rochelle gasped, "Mon dieu, Catrine, you heard me?"

She nodded and lowered her face, "Ghoulia Yelps made hearing aids for me...if you did not like each other, you could tell me..."

Manny reached out and nudged her arm, "I can deal with it, Catrine."

"It's not fair to either of you..."

"Catrine" Rochelle soothed, "If you are friends with Manny, I will still be friends with you. You're too kindhearted for me not to understand."

Catrine simply lowered her face with an expression that made red push on the back of his eyes. He glanced around, making sure the class was otherwise paying attention elsewhere before he took Catrine's hand and softly kissed it. Her eyes lifted, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Merci" she whispered.

"Mercy" he muttered. Right there, in front of everyone, her hand slipped into his and her soft, loving blue eyes locked with his. Rochelle glanced over and scowled deeply; she knew the look on Catrine's face without seeing it. She had fallen quickly and she had fallen deeply and Rochelle made sure Manny knew not to hurt her as she drew her pen across her neck like the slice of a sword, silently promising him a horrible fate if he ever hurt her friend.


	180. Fleur De Mew 4

_4_

A tiny smile graced Catrine's face as she led him inside for the second time. Just a twinge of guilt was in his mind, but it was alleviated when he glanced back to see the car already gone. One of them had left, he put money on his mom, and she wouldn't be back until after the coast was clear.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Catrine asked, still cheerful even after her long day.

"Depends, you cooking?" he asked.

She blushed and nodded, "Do you want the grand tour?"

He shrugged. She stood on the stairs and pointed out rooms, "The garage is through there. Back there is my parents' room. The kitchen is through there, this is the living room, that is the closet. And upstairs, we have my room...would you like to come up?"

"You want me to?" he asked.

"Lock the door" she said before he could step away from the entryway, "My mother made sure I knew to always lock the door. She says-"

"Alright" he said, flipping the locks, "Happy?"

She blushed and nodded before disappearing up the stairs. He followed wordlessly. Seeing the place up close was something else entirely. She had a certain...painfully effeminate taste that would've normally been a turn-off to him and any other self-respecting male, yet there he was. He watched her set her bag down across the back of her chair before propping up her feet at the end of the bed and sliding off her shoes. His eyes began to take her in with real appreciation.

"They leave you alone a lot" he said quietly, trying not to scare her off as he approached her. His eyes raked over her snow-colored legs. Catrine froze in place as he came up behind her. She peeked shyly up at him, "They both work...my mother wants me to have another surgery on my ears...but she's going to be thrilled when she hears how well Ghoulia's designed these..."

"You ever just wanna be normal?" he said quietly, "Have one person that doesn't treat you like you're gonna break?"

His hand ran over her stomach. She purred, her head resting on his chest, "Manny...this is a bit fast..."

"Do you?" he nearly growled.

"Every day" she whispered.

He yanked down the zipper on her skirt and tugged her against him. Her eyes widened as he kissed her, a yowl of surprise coming from her lips. The fabric dropped to the floor. Panic laced her eyes as she shoved him back, "No! Let go! Stop! _Stop!"_

He let go, dropping her back onto the bed. She was shaking lightly, tears in her eyes. She sobbed softly, curling into a ball, "I'm sorry..."

He sat on the edge of her bed, searching her eyes. She crawled closer to him, tears tracing slightly down her face. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, "Kitten..."

Her eyes lowered slightly and she swallowed thickly, "I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I...I know things I shouldn't."

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He held her face in his hand, trying to soothe her. She sobbed, "My parents are spies."

His eyes flew open, "That's unexpected."

"They think I don't know, but I ditched school one day when I was nine...I saw, and I saw my mother with a tomcat..." her lower lip quivered, "I can't do it...it's going to hurt..."

"I can make it hurt less" he murmured, softly nudging his forehead to hers. "Catrine, you really think I'm gonna hurt you?"

She peeked up at his face and shook her head, "I...I'm scared." Her lower lip quivered. He sighed, resting her on his lap, "Why? You trust me so much already."

She blushed softly, "Tomcats have...spines...like little needles, and that's why it hurts so much, that's why once it starts..."

He held back a smirk, "Do I look like a tomcat to you?"

"Not now" she murmured, slowly standing. Still, he sat back and admired her. She might've had a delicate figure, but she was beautiful nonetheless. Her cheeks filled with blush as she covered herself with her robe, "Don't look."

"Can I look if I like what I see?"

"You're crass and crude" she said with a pout.

"You're the hottest thing I've ever seen" he replied.

She blushed, digging out a pair of pajamas and slipping into them. He grinned as he got up and went over to her. "Manny" she chastised gently as he took hold of her top and buttoned it up for her. Her cheeks went from powder pink to the color of raspberries.

"I didn't mean to scare you" he murmured in her ear, "I told you I've got a control problem."

"I still trust you" she murmured, "I'm just not ready."

He nodded against the top of her head, "Just don't make me wait forever."

She glanced up to him with playfulness in her eyes. She slid away and placed her hearing aids on the desk, posing ever so innocently against it, "What would you do to convince me?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist. She blushed, her hands lightly running over his chest. Her eyes lifted to his face with such pure trust in them, "Thank you for taking such good care of me. I owe you so much in return."

Before he could reply, she heard the door close. Her eyes widened and she shoved him toward her closet, picking up his backpack and throwing it in, "Hide! I'm sorry..."

She shut the door and produced her schoolbooks, sitting at her desk and hiding the hearing aids in the drawer. The door cracked open and a female voice said, "Catrine?"

She hadn't heard. Her ears hadn't even twitched. Manny's breath released as he realized her hearing was growing worse and worse.

"Catrine" she said, louder.

She turned her head, "Hm?"

"How was your day?"

Catrine smiled softly as her mother left the door ajar, walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Fun, Rochelle Goyle goes to Monster High, did you know that?"

"Your old friend Rochelle?"

Catrine nodded with pure glee in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you" she murmured.

Catrine blushed and lowered her gaze, and in a second, the other female had snapped up. Catrine shrieked as she was yanked out of her chair and a syringe stabbed into the crook of her elbow. Her eyes flicked to the closet, watching in horror as her protector emerged, enraged. His eyes had grown pure red.

"Catrine!" he thundered as her powder blue eyes blinked, grew glassy and fell closed. Her body dropped to the floor. His eyes went purely red and every ounce of his control was gone.

...

Her body felt limp as she began to wake. Cold, so deep it made her body ache with numbness, seeped through her light pajamas. Weakly, Catrine rolled onto her back.

"Daddy?" she breathed, her mind still hazy as she gently pushed his shoulder, "Daddy..."

He growled in iritation at being awoken, but began to stir. Sudden light left Catrine momentarily blind as she was lifted off the floor and thrown onto a lumpy bed. Her stomach lurched from the sedation. Her arms gave out under her, her only strength enough to push her hair back and hold it with one hand as she threw up over the edge of the bed.

"I'm not cleaning up after it" a harsh female tone said.

Her hazy eyes lifted to the source of the voice, a vampire in the corner. The room was full of them. Her mother was in the corner, and Catrine begged for help with her eyes, but found only a look of pity in return. A fresh wave of sickness came, overwhelming her senses. Tears stung her eyes and rolled down her face as she heard someone laughing.

Her mother did come to her then, scooping her up and bringing her over to a sink to wash herself.

"Why?" she whimpered between scrubbing and rinsing out her mouth. The bitterness she tasted seemed to have come from her heart and not her stomach.

"I'm sorry" her mother whispered in her ear, "They would've killed you."

Catrine's exhausted body was laid back on the bed. She curled on her side away from the way she'd previously faced, fresh shame in her eyes. The brown and white werecat she recognized emerged from another room, her father bound and chained and looking desperately at her.

The vampires grabbed ahold of her mother and kept her still. Catrine's eyes weakly searched them, "What's going on?"

"Catrine, isn't it?" the were-tom asked, "It's alright. You're not about to be fed from."

She played the fool well and she knew it. She curled up in the center of the bed with horror in her eyes and soft whimpers of fright slipping from her lips. She still felt as if she were swimming in a dreamlike haze.

"Shh" he soothed, petting her cheek. His touch was warm and soothing, and her body began to uncurl at the sensation of comfort. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes slipping shut.

"Let go of her" she heard her mother faintly whimper, "Please."

Catrine felt the petting until she had fallen into a deep sleep, unable to fight the drugged stupor anymore.


	181. Fleur De Mew 5

_5_

The weeping werecat was snuggled into her father's arms in the dark room, her entire body screaming with agony. He'd wrapped her in his coat and shirt, trying to soak up the blood from the wounds that had been inflicted on her. Catrine's eyes were hardly able to make out the words _Sacre Coeur _on her father's bicep, but somehow they did. Sacred heart. He used to tell her long stories about why he'd chosen those words to have written on him with a needle and ink, but after a while, she knew all the stories-and all his subsequent reasoning-by heart.

"Catrine" he murmured to her.

She sniffed, "When we get out of here...I'm going to tattoo _Fleurs du Mal_ on myself."

He shook his head and chuckled, "You've never paid attention to anything I've told you, have you?"

Tears ran from her eyes as she cradled the deep slices from the tomcat's claws. Her body felt raw. Raw with pain and sorrow and pure rage, new emotions to her. She had been too optimistic for grief before. Now, faced with difficulty breathing in their dark little prison, her sticky blood coating her fingers, she felt pure bitterness filling her heart. She laid her head on his shoulder again, his hands brushing her hair back, "Catrine, breath."

"I can't" she said through heavy, labored breaths, "It hurts."

"Fight the pain" he nearly growled, "Fight it."

She knew her arm was broken. There was blood all over her, most of it having come from the claws having been buried in her stomach. She laid her head back on her father's chest and whispered, "Do something."

The most inhuman sound she ever heard came from above them. Catrine pushed herself up and stood, the blood flowing freshly. Her legs were weak, her body screaming protest to her movement, but the bitterness drained from her heart and came out as tears in her eyes. A smile split her lips and she collapsed against the door, her hand pressed to the solid door.

"Catrine?" her father asked.

"Manny" she sobbed, her head resting beside her hand. Her ears were tuned to the sounds of a pure and complete massacre. She heard people being torn open, thrown like dolls. Things shattered, bullets were fired, but she had pure faith in him. If he had been truthful, minotaurs were a force of nature. She doubted that even a hundred bullets would fully pierce the wall of muscle that was Manny Taur. Her heart was pounding with delight. Her head grew light with dizziness, but the sounds grew nearer. The shots died out.

"Manny" she called, only once, raising her voice as much as she could.

The door was ripped off its hinges and flung across the room. There was blood on his hands and a bullet in his shoulder, but she watched the red fade from his eyes as she stood and stumbled out into the light. He scooped her up before she could collapse, cradling her to his chest like a tiny doll. Her head rolled against the cradle of his arms, her breathing growing more and more shallow with every passing moment.

"Catrine" he murmured to her, "Come on baby, stay with me. Keep your baby blues open for me."

She laughed weakly and rested his hand over her throbbing heart, "I love you so dearly..."

"Don't talk like that" he said, gripping her tiny body in his arms, "We're moving too fast, remember? We're gonna get you to Vik and Viv and you're gonna be fine."

She limply shook her head and brought him close, "Manny...just hold me..."

He charged up the stairs, snapping, "Somebody do something! She's dying!"

Clawrk took Catrine from his arms and laid her on the floor. She smiled up at the werewolf, her eyes growing glazed. Dracula knelt beside her, brushing his cold hand over her torso, "There's no point in putting her through any more trauma, Clawrk."

"There's gotta be something we can do" he murmured.

"Go tend to my father" she breathed, "Please."

Dracula stood and Manny sunk to the floor beside her. She smiled softly, "I thank you for the help...the comfort...the...the love in return..."

"Don't talk like that" he muttered, holding her close, "Don't you dare talk to me like that. I'm not letting you die."

She leaned up and lightly kissed him before resting her head on his muscular chest, "I should've let you...show me a good time."

"Catrine" his voice broke, "Just hang on."

"Je t'ame" she breathed, closing her eyes. The following silence was the loudest silence he'd ever heard. He lowered his ear to her chest, listening for her breathing, praying for a stray beat, but it was silent. He clutched her tightly and buried his face into her shoulder. Hours earlier, he'd been staring at the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. She was the kindest and the most innocent, she was the most pure thing he had ever dared touch with his beastly temper constantly rearing its ugly head. He'd snapped at her, he'd frightened her and she'd stayed. She encouraged him, and she controlled him, and in a matter of days she had managed to tame him in a way that no human with a red cape had ever tried to do.

He wrapped her tiny body in his arms and he clung to her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and he let out a shaky breath. It hadn't hit yet; but it was setting in. The only girl he ever loved, the only girl that ever loved him was dead. That was the real ending to Beauty and the Beast.

...

He hadn't shown back up at school for two weeks afterward. He couldn't take walking the halls she smiled down. Seeing the people whose hearts she'd won. He didn't even look out at her house.

"Hey Manny" Heath said, actually bright.

"Watch it, Zippo" the minotaur growled and shoved him aside. Right inside the doorway, the three werecats stood in his path. "Watch it with Heath" Toralei cautioned.

"What do you want, Stripe?" he snapped.

"Your little housecat needs you over at her locker. The Headless Headmistress put me on babysitting duty while you were gone, and I'm sick of her already."

"Don't fuck with me today, Toralei" he snapped and moved past the females. He was surprised to see the small congregation around Catrine's locker. At first, he had a spark of hope. Then he realized, it was probably a memorial, or a tribute...and then she laughed.

Draculaura stood beside Catrine, holding her books and her book bag while the tiny werecat balanced on crutches. The little vampire grinned as she saw him coming, Catrine totally oblivious as she tried to reach her book. He gently caught her crutch and wrapped his arms around her, "I got that."

She spun around and squealed, practically jumping into his arms, "Manny!"

He scooped her up and buried his face in her hair. She began to purr as he kissed her neck, clinging to her with the kind of desperation a starving man had for steak. She giggled and stroked his light, golden fur, "I missed you."

"Missed me? You couldn't pick up a fuckin' phone and call me? I thought you were dead!"

She blushed, knowing he wasn't really angry, "We didn't set up our phone and I have an international cell phone. I still need to get an American one...plus, I don't know your number."

He kissed her deeply. She giggled and kissed back eagerly, her arms winding around his neck. He scowled, feeling the cast, "How bad are you hurt?"

"Not that badly" she said with a smile, "Werecats have nine lives, remember? When we get mortally wounded, we heal. Nobody's really lasted past nine, and I'm not really willing to press on it. So, Viktor reset my arm and my ankle and we were good to go."

"You were dead" he repeated.

"Well, now I'm alive" she said, "So grab my crutches, we're going to class. Ula D? A little help?"

Draculaura grinned and shut the locker for her, putting on the lock and handing Catrine's bag to Manny, "I'm happy for the both of you. It's about time we got to see a real storybook love story."

"Yeah, the bat-dog breeding was getting pretty weird after Twilight" Manny shot back.

She giggled, "Say what you like, but you deserved to be happy, Manny."

Catrine nudged his arm and he glanced from her to the tiny vampire, "Thanks."

"Baby steps" Catrine murmured in his ear as she clung onto him. He carried her to class, her body tucked protectively against him. Her cheek against his chest, he realized there was also a small bandage on her opposite arm, "So what's that then?"

She blushed, "_F__leurs de l'amour__."_

"English" he said, bouncing her slightly in his arms.

She giggled, "Blossoms of love. Because you saved me."

"I didn't save you" he murmured to her.

She kissed his forehead softly, "Yes, you did. You saved me, and then you didn't let me go until I was safe. Viktor told me so."

The memory of clinging tightly to Catrine's limp body was still vivid in his mind. Dracula forcing him to let go, and Clawrk taking her to Viktor's awaiting car. He hadn't even had the strength to blow up at the males then. He'd been too heartbroken for that, but now the girl he loved was at his side. He ran his fingers through her hair and popped a curl around his finger, "You remember what you said before...?"

Her cheeks flamed up and she smacked his shoulder, "Sacre bleu! Manny Taur, you have a one track mind!"

He set her down in her desk. Surprisingly, they were there long before anyone else. He knelt by her and he took her face in her hands, and he whispered to her, "I love you too. Now don't tell anybody I said that, it would ruin my street cred."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, "Your secret is safe with me, my love."

**MH**


	182. Smolder

**Smolder**

When knowledge of our existence had gone to the humans, things had hit the fan. They hated and feared us, but more than enough of them supported us. There was a big enough difference between us and them that the rise to equality had been rather quiet; the humans didn't know our bluff. We were outnumbered by them, but we could still hold our own, and as many as they thought there had been...there might have ended up a few less.

"I don't want to hide things from you" Olivia said to me as she made steak, sauteed mushrooms and onions sizzling in the skillet nearby. My stomach growled as my eyes flicked to the pan, "You hate my cooking?"

"No, no of course not" she said softly, "You know Catrine, right?"

"Of course."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Not really" I murmured, "Just that she was badly hurt."

"Her mother sold her out to the people she was supposed to be protecting her from. They told her that they wouldn't kill her, and they did."

I frowned, glancing to her, "Did she see this?"

"Catherine and the other werecat were...romantically involved years before. Catrine watched her mother die by his hand, and then Tom had to watch while he almost killed Catrine. So...a lot has gone down with their family, and I just want you to know that none if it would've happened if Catherine hadn't sold out her husband and daughter."

I leaned on the counter, "How is this keeping anything from me?"

"Your father was employing Tomas and Catherine. They told everything that the people who took them were doing...there was an operation going down by a vampire terrorist group who wanted you dead."

I smiled to myself, "They wouldn't have gotten close."

"I'm glad you think that" she said to her, "They saw you as a traitor to the vampires. They wanted to kill you and your children, and they had more than one plan to get it done..."

"Livvy, you worry too much" I said as I munched on a piece of celery, "Clawd and the pack would never let anything happen."

Luc and Grayson came running through the kitchen. Luna headed Grayson off and both of them tackled him to the floor in a tight, bone-crushing hug. Grayson screamed and began flailing, "COOTIES! GIRL COOTIES!"

I busted up laughing and Olivia grinned. CJ came toddling out of the living room and sat on Grayson's feet.

"Alright monsters" Olivia said, scooping them up, "No more abusing my son."

Luna yawned, her eyes drooping lightly. I glanced to Livvy and she nodded. Scooping all three of my cubs up in my arms, Luna's head lolled against my shoulder in exhaustion, "Mama sleepy..."

I stroked her face softly as we sat in the living room. The idea of my daughter being harmed...being turned into a lab rat...it made my blood boil. Luc settled in on my other side with CJ on my chest. The warmth of the twins and the coolness of CJ's tiny body made me yawn as I held them, my own eyes drooping as my fingers protectively caressed their hair.

Laughter from outside the door made me smile. Clawd and Romulus came in with Abbey sandwiched between them. Her eyes were lit up with the kind of peacefulness I could only imagine Romulus got to see every day. He grinned in my direction, "There goes Lala, covered in kids."

"Happily so" I teased, gently resting Luc in the play pen to sleep. His siblings followed as I went up to the three of them, kissing Clawd softly, hugging Abbey and then hugging Rom. His arm wrapped around her protectively. I couldn't help myself from grinning, "It's all fun and games now, wait until they start crying."

Abbey smiled, "Sure they not cry. They howl?"

She looked to Romulus for confirmation and only got a small smirk in return, "Depends on who they take after, baby."

"Do you even know how many you're having yet?" Clawd asked.

Abbey shook her head and rested Romulus's hand on her stomach. He seemed totally content to go along with whatever she got him to do, lightly rubbing her stomach as they followed Clawd into the kitchen. Livvy kissed my cheek, holding Grayson on her hip as she came to sit with the babies. I followed them into the kitchen, smiling softly as Clawd dished out food this time.

"Your dad is giving me a ton of shit about being a pack leader lately" Rom said, "He's acting like I'm an alpha or something."

"You sort of are" Clawd said, "Just not an alpha to me."

Abbey smirked to herself. I blushed and looked down. The guys exchanged confused looks, "What?"

"Trying to figure out who top and bottom with that" Abbey said honestly, making a look cross both of their faces and my blush deepen.

"No" they both said at once, drawing it out.

I flashed Abbey a shy smile. Her eyes ran over Clawd before glancing to Romulus, "Mmm...would like to see this very much."

"We're not having this conversation" Romulus muttered, stabbing the steak with his fork. Abbey's fingers ran over Romulus's arms, "Why not?"

"Because I have no attraction to my best friend whatsoever, Abbey..." he glanced to her, "No. Not even if you two...no!"

"Not even if we what?" she murmured to him. He blinked and leaned back in his chair, glancing to Clawd, "You see what I have to put up with? The woman's a sex goddess and I get no say in how she teases me."

"You think that's bad?" Clawd glanced to me, "You'd be surprised."

I playfully pushed his arm. Abbey gave Romulus a small smile before she took an almost-dainty bite of food. He just shook his head and rubbed her shoulder. The gossip seemed to be mostly school related; between the boys' first days and ours, we had plenty to discuss. Later in the evening, as Livvy went home and we moved into the living room, the conversation shifted.

"The whole thing that happened to Catrine..." I said, curled up to Clawd, "That was because people were after us, and my dad had her parents spying for him."

"Your dad really needs to keep out of things, La" Rom said, his fingers lightly running through Abbey's hair. I smiled softly, "He's a king, Rom. He can't."

"There aren't any more kings" he muttered.

"There are in our world" Clawd said, his arm wrapping protectively around my body.

Abbey patted his stomach, "Speaking of family, asked Grace if she can find Uncle Frostovitch's eldest son Ivan. If I can talk to him, he can give word to my father, we can have him come to wedding."

Romulus's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Best man, back me up here..."

"Abbey...you scare him. If your dad gets brought into this, Romulus will be as pissing-his-pants terrified as he was at thunder when we were kids."

I giggled at the memory, "Oh, I vividly remember having to spend the night with you during one of those storms..."

Clawd smiled, running a claw softly over the back of my neck, "Yeah, I remember that too. I remember laying on these amazing built-in pillows."

I smacked his arm and kissed his jaw. Romulus glanced to Abbey and cuddled in, "See, I could stand it if I got to cuddle them the whole time."

"They're gonna get bigger as the babies grow, you know" I teased.

He lit up like a kid in a candy shop. Abbey rolled her eyes and laid back in the chair, bringing up her knees, "Like finding big enough bra not bad enough already."

He kissed her neck lightly, curling up to her, "Then why don't you not?"

I buried my face in Clawd's shoulder, "Oh tell me when it's over."

He laughed and softly stroked my hair, "I love you."

...

The temperature had begun to dip. The late sixties to mid eighties were it; it was dipping just close to mid-September. The street, the town, the whole world was getting ready for Halloween. My heart was lifted by the spirit of the season; sometimes, Halloween was better than Christmas. Halloween was a day when nobody was discriminated against-nowhere near as flawed as Valentine's Day. You didn't have to care about religion to dress up and trick or treat. I perched on the back step and yawned softly, my body full of lethargy.

"Tea relaxing you?" Clawd asked, sitting beside me and wrapping me in his warm arms.

I nodded, "Cool Earl Grey...this is the life."

He laughed and stroked my hair lovingly, "Wanna come up to bed yet?"

The moon was rising. I watched the delicately arched crescent and glanced to him, "Clawd...what made you love me?"

He cupped my face in his hand. My skin sought his warmth as I curled into him. The tender brush of his thumb over my cheek made my heart stammer.

"You loved me. You were the only girl in the world who would take a baby she didn't give birth to and cradle it to you and give your life for it. You told me over and over again that you'd do anything for me and I believed you. You loved my siblings and you were so sad...I knew I made you happy. I just wanted you to be happy. The only way I could be happy was if you were, and then...we ended up happy together."

I blushed, stroking his chest, "So that stuff with Cleo..."

"Never influenced anything" he whispered to me as he drew me close. I kissed him lovingly, my arms looping around his neck. I was so deeply in love with him and he knew it. The cup was set on the stair behind us as our kissing grew in heat. The warmth from his skin transferred to mine. I frowned and drew back.

"What?" he murmured.

"I'm not as warm as I should be" I murmured.

He laughed softly and kissed me, "Well then...let's go fix that."

My heart swelled slightly. There was a chance that I could get sick again. There was a chance that it wouldn't take...but the smoldering warmth of his arms so tight around me made my heart swell in a way that no amount of immortality would ever grant me.

**MH**

_A/N- Okay! So...XD I had a busy day on six hours of sleep and we had a rather violent storm, but don't worry, the fic was safe. I'll be back in the game tomorrow, hopefully._


	183. Mixed Nuts

**Mixed Nuts**

"Congrats" Heath said as he leaned against the locker next to Abbey's.

She smiled softly, glancing to him, "Thank you."

"So what're you hoping for?" he asked, shifting when she moved away to let her past. At first, Heath had been a persistent thorn in her side, but after a year of his attempts, her rejections and then his inevitable moving on, they'd reached a comfortable friendship.

"Hope for healthy, happy baby" she said with a shrug.

"Boy or girl?" he asked, following her up the stairs to class.

She shrugged, "It not matter. Wolf or yetling not matter either."

"Well you gotta have names picked out" he said, "Even Toralei did when we were going to...even though we didn't."

She glanced to him with a small smile, "You will have baby when time is right. Toralei good match for you. The hothead and the alley cat."

He shook his head and followed Abbey to the window where she leaned on the ledge, looking out over the outside. People relaxed on the stairs between classes, lounged out in the grass and threw impromptu football games. Couples grew intimate under the cover of the trees. Heath glanced at her and edged a little closer, "Can I?"

She set down her bag and smiled, "Would not be first person to ask."

His warm palm rested on her stomach curiously. He smiled, "You're kinda showing a little already."

"What's that mean?" she asked, staring down at his hand on her stomach.

"It means there's probably more than one in there. Y'see, when my aunt got pregnant with Jackson and Holt, she got huge."

Abbey smacked his arm, "Am not fat."

"I never said you were" he said with a laugh, rubbing the icy sting from his skin, "But y'know, you gotta think about if you have more than one."

She rested her hand on her stomach, edging his off, "When find out?"

"Whenever you go, I guess" he said with a shrug, "When they start seeing a heart beat, that's about when it's the best time to figure it out."

"You know much for boy" she teased.

"I read up when I thought I was gonna be a dad." He offered a weak smile, "Romulus is lucky. It's the best feeling in the world."

She leaned her arm on the ledge and smiled widely, "You have fallen hard for Toralei. Why don't you be smart and ask her for hand?"

"Hand?" he asked.

"Put a ring on it" she said with a slight roll of her eyes, expecting him to understand.

"Because we're still young. Just because we're in love now doesn't mean we're gonna be together forever...and I don't wanna be husband number one, you know?"

She glanced to him, "I see way she look at you. Grow pair and ask her."

"It's not that simple, Abbey, I can't make that promise to her. Not now. What if we travel for college? She meets someone better?"

"Either you want to spend rest of life with her or you don't" she said honestly.

"Abbey, we're seventeen. We don't mate for life like werewolves or anything. Okay? All these werewolves are tying the knot already, bedding down, having kids, and yeah a whole lot of people found true love, got married and settled down, but...don't you ever lay awake at night and ask yourself what your options for your life are?"

"No" she said, looking at him. There was a spark of anger in her eyes, "No, I do not. I was raised in tiny village with no electricity and hardly any food. I had no contact with outside world until Dracula show up. This is my home, and Romulus is one I chose. I want to stay here and be with him, do not need much else."

He looked out the window and rested his arms on the ledge beside hers, "I grew up here and so did Jackson. I had dreams when I was a kid, and now I have no idea what I'm gonna do with my life. I don't have a college lined up, I don't have a major...I have Toralei and parties, that's it. We've got our skeleton key into the social elite. Neither of us are Cleo de Nile, we don't have a pack, we have each other."

She rubbed her eyes, "See why I get so angry with you? Make things more difficult than they need to be, Heath."

"Do you ever think about what would've happened if you said yes to me? If we ended up together?"

"No" she said, "Heart belongs to Romulus, Heath. Only feelings for you are feelings of friend."

"I do" he muttered, "I do a lot, actually. Yeah, I love Toralei. I love her with all that I am. But I wonder sometimes what it might've been like if I ended up with somebody else."

"She is only girl that tolerate you" Abbey said teasingly, nudging her arm against his.

"Yeah, but you ended up tolerating me. I mean, we're friends, right?...what if we ended up more than that? Would it really be so bad to wake up to me instead of him?" His fingers brushed her hand. She withdrew it. At first, he thought Abbey's anger was the worst aspect of liking her. When she got angry, there was a good chance there would be blood and broken bones. But sitting there, he realized that everyone had changed in the past year but him. Abbey had more control on her emotions, she had bettered her English considerably and she was in love. Her cold indifference hurt worse than any punch she could've dished out. He moved closer and wrapped his arm around her, "I'm sorry. I crossed a line."

Her eyes lifted to his, "Heath, you are good friend. Best friend, not so much, but good friend at least."

He cracked a smile. She wasn't joking.

"Could not let you have feeling for me. Both belong with other. You may have doubt now, but one day you realize what moron you are, and I make sure that you do that while you still have her."

"Only you could give a pep talk by calling me an idiot" he said with a soft laugh.

"Because you are" she said, drawing back, "You are royal fool, Heath. You think action has no consequence. But being with Romulus show me different. Baby not accident, Heath...see so many friends have baby and fall deeper in love. They have everything. May not be rich like Draculaura, may not be powerful like Gory, may not have world at fingertips like Cleo...but have real love with Romulus, and want to bring child into home with love."

"That really matters to you, doesn't it?" he asked.

"It means world to me." After another moment of staring out at the surrounding grounds, Abbey got up and put her school bag on her shoulder, "Have to go to class...try to grow pair and ask Toralei, okay?"

He nodded. Waiting until she walked away, he lowered his head so nobody could hear him, "I'm sorry that I fell in love with you, Abbey. I love you so much that I want you to be happy. I know you're loyal and I know you're strong, and your stubborn and you're so fucking beautiful that it hurts. You'll never see anything in a guy like me and I am so damn glad you got a better man...no matter how much it hurts, you deserve better than me and so does she..."

"I hear ya."

Heath spun around, his hands bursting into flame as he stared down the vampire at his back. Valentine leaned on the wall with a small smile, "Simmer down, firefly. I just came to talk."

"Yeah? I don't wanna talk to you."

"I'm extending the olive branch, okay? Waving the white flag? I'm seriously not here to pick a fight."

Heath's flame died out, but he kept his skin at a scalding temperature, just to ward Valentine off a foot or two. He sat on the ledge beside Heath, glancing him over, "If you want her, go for her."

"She deserves better and I know it, and I respect her happiness, unlike you."

"How?" Valentine half-growled, "How is it possible to respect anything when just the thought of his hands on her drives you crazy?"

"Because she's happy. And when you love someone, you want them happy. I want Toralei happy."

"If you don't think you're good enough, why are you with her?"

"Because she wants me. I'm not gonna break her heart and leave her alone, not after what you did to her. What if she didn't have me then? What if she thought she was pregnant with your baby? She would've killed herself and I would've lived with that."

"I'm not that bad" Valentine said.

"You're not that bad? So the plague wasn't that bad then. I'll keep that in mind for History."

Valentine nearly slapped the indignance from the boy before him, but his blazing red eyes locked with his, "How do you make the ache go away when you want her so badly that your entire body burns for her touch and hers alone?"

Heath looked at him like he was crazy, "I have a girlfriend, Val. I'm never that attention starved, and the way Kate throws herself at you, you shouldn't be either."

"True love is when you have someone on your mind, constantly, day and night" Valentine snarled, "When you long for them instead of another, when you want nothing more than her...just her. That's true love. When you're so deeply longing for her that you would do anything-throw yourself in front of a bullet, even-for her. When all you'd like is their joy and you know you can make them happy..."

"Yeah? Well you can't be in love with her and yourself at the same time" Heath said, grabbing his backpack, "Maybe if you stopped loving yourself so much and admitted that you were a crazy, obsessive stalker, she'd actually start forgiving you. You can't make anybody love you after everybody knows what kind of a monster you are, Val. And after what you did to Draculaura, you can't even ask her to be your friend. You can only beg that she'll forgive you and maybe that'll get you at your square one before you entirely screwed up her life and everyone else's."

Valentine watched him leave and fumed to himself. As Draculaura approached the corner window he sat at, he climbed down. Her eyes flickered to him. He longed to beckon her to him, to seal his lips over her soft, plush pink ones and to stroke the two-toned bangs from her eyes. He wanted to see her smile at his touch. He wanted to feel her kiss him in return. But she just shook her head as if she could read his mind and waited for her friends to rejoin her before heading in to class.

**MH**


	184. Savage

**Savage**

He had sinister intentions. I would've had to have been stupid to not realize that. I was the unattainable girl, the only conquest he'd ever truly sought. Maybe that was why it brought me such a thrill to be close to him, just the knowledge that at any moment he could snap...I'd lost my mind. I'd certifiably lost my mind. And yet, we were nestled up together in the corner of the library with our history project, and Valentine was behaving himself...mostly.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured in my ear with a light nudge of his arm to mine. I scooted away, but we didn't have much room to work with, "Thank you Val."

He nestled closer, "Oh come on Draculaura. Don't be so cold. I swear, no strings attached, I just wanna screw around with you."

"Obviously, that's not happening" I said, putting several books between us. He sighed in exasperation and lifted me onto his lap. I nearly screamed in surprise. He sat back against the wall, though, his hands resting motionlessly on my waist, "Now...is being close to me so horrible?"

"You're obsessive" I muttered.

He leaned up and kissed my neck. I froze. His gentle, searching lips ran down my throat. My eyes fluttered softly and a soft breath escaped me, "Val..."

"It's nice and hot back here, and you're nice and warm...maybe a little cooling off is in order?"

I pushed him back. He trapped my hands between his, "Just kiss me."

I pulled back, managing to trip over the small stack of books. He grinned and crawled on top of me. My eyes flashed and my knee went up. He gently caught it and lowered it back down, "Babe...I'm kidding."

"Then act like it." I tried not to show just how much his dominance scared me. My mind was still hazy on a lot of the details of his glamour and I was afraid that he'd done this before. Very gently, he rolled to the floor beside me and tugged me on top of him, "I want you to be close to me. I want you to realize I'm nothing to fear, not to you, not anymore."

"I don't want to be close to you" I murmured.

"Can you try to see that I have no intention of hurting you? Draculaura...I promise you. And I know my word isn't much-"

I shoved him away, "You need to learn when to quit, Val!"

He got up to follow me as I went into the main part of the library. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, "Will you stop being so bloody stubborn? I want to be close to you, I want to make amends-"

"Then leave me alone and give me my space! I don't want to be close to you!"

He growled. I gasped as Slow Moe grabbed ahold of Valentine's shirt and lifted him up. Ghoulia watched him with a small smile; it was the fastest I had ever seen a zombie move.

"_Leave her alone_" Slow Moe said in Zombie, "_Or else we'll have a problem._"

I glanced over my shoulder to see the zombies edging closer, forming a protective barrier between me and Val. I rested my hand on Slow-Moe's shoulder, "It's okay. I don't want you in trouble for me."

He scoffed.

"I don't want you getting hurt either" I murmured.

"_I'm already dead, that ship has sailed_" he said. I lowered my gaze, met with a soft nudge, "_What do you want done with him?_"

"Just let him down" I murmured, "Thank you, but it's okay."

He scowled, _"Fine...but after you leave. Go over to the coven or the pack, but you're not just going to sit here with him and let this continue._"

I frowned. Val struggled in his grasp, "Well?!"

"If you promise you won't hurt them...I'll go..."

"I promise" he spat mockingly. Slow Moe threw him into the wall. I gasped, rushing between them and cutting Valentine off. "Val! Stop it!"

"If he's strong enough to interfere, he's strong enough to handle the consequence."

"Val!" I shouted at him as I pushed on his chest, "Stop!"

Ghoulia went to Slow Moe, locking her fingers with his. I saw the spark in Valentine's eyes. His method of revenge would hurt innocent people, his ways were so archaic that I just wanted to behead him for situational irony. I punched him in the face, and I didn't stop there. I lost control of my temper as I punched him over and over again, kicking him until he went down and then continuing to wail on him. I dug my nails into his skin and I ripped. That pretty face drove me insane. I realized just how badly I wanted him to feel the agony he caused me, I wanted him to feel more physical pain than he'd ever experienced, and I wanted it to be at my hand. I watched shreds appear in his skin. Shreds that I shouldn't have caused. My vision went red and became hazy. Tension in my muscles made them quiver, and then it released. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. Ghoulia gasped.

I looked down at my hands, laced with werewolf claws. I got up and ran from the room. Bursting in to the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair hand lengthened even more, it was past my waist and the delicate curls at the end of my pigtails looked...glossy and devine. My teeth, so sharp, were also smaller fangs on the bottom like Clawdeen's and Howleen's-ready to tear flesh from bone. The wolf in me wasn't gone after all; some semblance of a balance had been achieved. I stared at my reflection and tears rolled down my face.

"Holy crap" Frankie said, staring at me. "Lala?"

My eyes caressed my face. I washed Valentine's blood off my hands and I let down my hair, "Frankie...can I have your scissors?"

Hesitantly, she handed them to me. I ran my fingers down my hair, stopping when the strands began to reach mid back, and I cut. I watched as my hair began to curl slightly, no longer weighted down. My mother's hair had been curly. My mother had been beautiful, but never like me. She'd never been feral.

I handed the scissors back to Frankie and gathered my hair, tossing it in the trash. I washed up again, being sure to get the blood from under my claws before giving Frankie a light hug, "I'll explain later."

She nodded and let me go, watching me cautiously.

...

"This is the first time you've ever been in my office" Headless Headmistress Bloodgood said to me. She couldn't hold back a smile, "So...we had a nice long chat, and you served a week of detention. But you know you're not really getting punished for doing what you did, I'm sure."

I glanced down at the claws replacing my nails, "I don't know how to turn back."

"You will" she said gently, "Your anger with Valentine triggered this. And...I think you deserve to know the truth."

My eyes flicked up, "Truth?"

"Partial lycanthropy runs in your family. The werewolves were the ones who gifted your twice-great grandfather with the ability to transform. This isn't textbook lycanthropy, Draculaura. It's not something you got from Clawd, it's something you got from your father. This is only the beginning. You turn into a werewolf today, you turn into a full wolf tomorrow. The next day, a bat, then a mist, a mouse..."

"I got it" I murmured, looking down, "Is he okay?"

She reached out and rubbed my arm, "I'm sure he will be, unfortunately."

I cracked a smile.

"Your things are still in the library. I want you to take the afternoon off, Draculaura. I want you to go see your father."

I nodded and stood, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_."

I slipped out of her office and down to the library. Ghoules and Slow Moe had moved on by now. I sighed, picking up my books and glancing over to the spot where my anger had been unleashed on Valentine.

I whipped around just before Kate could pounce. I slammed my foot into her knee, dropping her before she could drop me. A sharp snarl slipped from her and she grabbed my ankle. I started to tug away as she tugged harder, bringing me down. Her clawed hand gripped my throat, "You hurt my mate, you stupid bitch."

"Kate, you don't wanna piss me off right now" I growled at her.

"You think you're all big and bad because you got a little wolfy? You have no idea how to use it."

Vampires were strong. We were lethal on nearly every occasion...just not against werewolves. I dodged the slam of Kate's hand downward and cried out as she effectively sliced open my throat. Blood welled up, but nowhere near the veins. She yelped as her hand drove into the floor, and then she ripped out a piece of floorboard. My eyes widened.

"I'd like to see you fight back so well with a stake in your chest, Laura _Dracula!_"

I got between the shelf and my bag, raising it in front of me. She slammed it into the bag with enough force to rip the material and get it stuck between the metal of my lunch tin. Her eyes went red, livid with fury.

"Kate...this isn't you" I murmured, "You hated Val too. He hurt you."

"I love him" she growled, "You're the one I can't stand."

I dodged her hits and knocked her legs out from under her. She sunk her claws just above my knees and threw me under her. I cried out, kicking and struggling as she pinned me down.

"Y-You gave me brass colored heels, remember?" I sobbed, "You and I were friends! We were friends during the trial...Kate, I'm sorry for everything I've caused you and your family, I really am-"

"Then fucking let him go!" she snarled, an inch from my face, "If you ever hurt him again...ever..." Her claws pressed to my chest. "I will rip out your heart and eat it."

A flash of red passed my eyes. I jerked upward and slammed my forehead into hers. Stars exploded in front of my vision, but it still knocked her out cold.

"You've got a hard skull" Clawdeen commented as she picked me up, "I thought I was actually gonna have to help you for a minute."

"Yeah...? I might need it" I murmured, somewhat woozy as I touched the blood running from my nose.

"I think you broke your face" she said with a laugh.

"I hate fighting werewolves. They have an unfair advantage" I muttered. She picked me up on her back, grunting softly, "What's that?"

"You guys heal faster."

"In that case...let's get the hell out of here before she wakes up and gets even more pissed off."

**MH**


	185. Nirvana

**Nirvana**

Darren laid beside Operetta and rubbed her stomach. She grinned and stroked her fingers through his hair, kissing on his jaw, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, babe" he murmured, lightly caressing her growing bump. Nothing had changed in their relationship; he wanted nothing more than to be with her, to help her raise her child and be there for her through it all. She had to admit, being with him was heaven.

"Need anything?" he murmured in her ear, giving her a light kiss.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she yawned for a moment, "A nap. Wanna stay for that?"

He laughed, giving her a light kiss, "I want you to rest. I gotta go home and watch my little sister, it's Mom and Dad's date night."

Memphis came down on his web in front of him, effectively knocking the wolf boy on his behind in surprise. Operetta burst into laughter, welcoming Memphis onto the back of her hand, "Darren, calm down. He doesn't bite."

"Nah, but he loves to make me embarrass myself in front of you" he said, playfully growling at the spider who ran down Operetta's fingers toward him in return. Darren practically leapt back and Operetta just laughed harder as her boyfriend's cheeks colored with light blush.

"I'll see you at your locker in the morning?" he asked, grabbing his jacket. Pausing for a moment, he removed his outer shirt and tossed it to her. She blushed as she held it in her hands, "What's this for?"

"So you can hold onto me while you sleep" he said softly. Her heart warmed as she tucked the shirt under her pillow and climbed off the bed, giving him a light kiss, "Tell them I said hi, okay?"

"Of course. You know they love you already?"

"Then you gotta be lyin' about me" she teased, walking beside him down to the door. They shared another brief kiss before she watched him walk away and softly rubbed her stomach.

Kate came padding down the stairs in one of Valentine's partially unbuttoned shirts and upon seeing Operetta, blushed crimson, "Sorry."

"Glad to see things are back to the way you want them" she teased.

"How're things with your boy toy?" Kate teased right back, going to the refrigerator and grabbing the whole pound package of bacon and a few blood bags.

"He's not my boy toy, Katie, he's my boyfriend" Operetta replied with a small smile, "And it's all good."

"You oughta tie the knot soon" Kate said with a small smirk.

"I will when you do" Operetta nearly sang.

Valentine rounded the corner into the kitchen, his face mostly healed but his chest seeming worse for wear, gave Operetta a small smile and wrapped his arms around Kate.

"What's wrong baby?" she cooed back to him, running her fingers over his cheek.

"Everything hurts" he muttered into her neck, closing his eyes. It was a sight that Operetta found herself smiling at. Kate nudged him to sit down and got him an asprin. She stood behind him, lightly caressing his red-streaked locks, "Val, you should go back to bed."

"I'm hungry" he muttered, glancing up at her, "And I can't get comfortable."

She pouted, "Too much pain?"

"Not enough painkillers" he muttered, folding his arms under his head and lowering it to the table. Kate glanced to Operetta and smiled softly, shrugging lightly.

There was a soft knock. Valentine grasped his head as the sound caused him pain. Operetta went to the door and scowled as she found her mother on the step, "Whataya want, Mama?"

"I want to talk to you, Operetta" she said softly, "Can we?"

"Do you still want me to give up my kid?" she asked.

"We can talk about that-"

"Then no."

Christine stopped the door from being shut in her face. Her eyes were pleading, "Please. I'm not asking you to forgive us, your father just needs to see you. We both want to apologize."

"It ain't your decision to criticize" she said, "I'm not accepting apologies, Mama, you had your chance to apologize to me. You had every chance before, why do ya think I left in the first place?"

"Operetta, please. This is breaking his heart. You're his pride and joy, please...just talk to him."

...

Operetta wasn't fully able to hold it against her father; Erik wasn't exactly the most stable-minded man on earth, and he had done everything he'd even needed to do to keep Christine with him, even when her time as a human had been up. He was at the piano, his mask in place, slaving over a new opera.

Operetta rested her hand on his shoulder, "What's this one about?"

"Elizabethan London" he said, before realizing she was there. He stood up suddenly to hug her, catching himself and hugging her very gently. She smiled softly, patting his back, "I'm alright, Dad, just...watch the baby."

He drew back and nodded, "Yes, of course..." A smile broke his features as he glanced down at her stomach, "I'm so sorry about the way I've acted, my dear..."

"Mama said you wanted to talk to me."

"I do" he said, moving to make room for her beside him. She sat, watching as he began to play a familiar song. She joined in, and eventually, he listened to the sound of her voice. Her parents; the only people she could sing for without worry. Darren would be effected by her voice. Anyone would. Still, she couldn't help her slightly aching feeling in her heart for the freedom of her voice.

Returning to the present, she realized she was alone. She looked around at her surroundings; the opera house in the catacombs that she'd adored. Her heart grew heavy at the feeling that this was no longer her home. The moment she stood, a roll of large bills tumbled to the floor and she stared down at it. Her father usually didn't do this sort of thing, but if he'd extended his bank to her, she knew he would be supporting her decisions. Erik the Phantom _never_ gave in to someone else's decisions...no one but Christine's, and now hers.

...

"Operetta!" Frankie called, practically skipping up to her. Holt was following closely behind her, his music blasting away in his ears.

"Hey sugar" Operetta murmured as she gave her a hug.

"Wow...you look amazing" Frankie said with a grin, "Can I babysit for you when the baby's born?"

"Sure honey, if you really wanna" she replied.

"I do wanna" Frankie said with a wide grin. Operetta glanced to her, smiling softly, "Wanna help me with somethin' else, sugar?"

"Sure!" Frankie chirped, glancing back to Holt.

"I'm gonna need somebody to help me out with picking out the stuff I need, and your mom's delivered more than her fair share...think you can be of much use?"

"Oh I know I can!" she said, grinning even wider as she took hold of Operetta's hand and led her into the store. Holt, shaking his head, followed close behind. Frankie picked things out with Operetta's approval, her amusement growing at every turn to her bright, innocent friend.

"You know, I wanna follow my mom's footsteps" she said with an almost dreamy quality to her voice, "My dad handles adults and my mom handles kids, and I really, really wanna be surrounded by kids...Can you imagine what it would be like to watch them grow up from fertilized eggs?"

Operetta found herself smiling, "That's parenthood sugar. Just in a different way."

"Well, I really wanna do it."

Holt glanced Operetta over and nudged her arm, "Well if we ever need a surrogate.."

"I think this'll be the first and last for me, sugar, but thanks for the thought. Maybe you can con Draculaura into having your babies."

"We'll see" he said, looping his arm around her, "Frankie can be very persuasive."

Operetta watched as her friend looked lovingly through baby clothes, her fingers lingering on certain ones. Operetta glanced to her friend and squeezed his shoulder, "Well, you sure you're not expecting, Daddy-O? Cause Frankie's looking at those things like she's ready to dress up her own little monster."

His eyes followed hers and a small smile crossed his face. He watched as Frankie held a onesie in her hands, showing it to Operetta and earning a small nod. "Darlin, you do know I don't know if I'm havin' a boy or a girl yet, right?"

She blushed, "It's cute though..."

"And what if I have a boy?" she asked, "Hold it on hand til I have a girl?"

"Maybe" she said with a small smile. Holt gently took it and kissed Frankie's cheek, "I'll add it to the pile."

Watching her friends love made her smile. Frankie and Jackson had been together since the beginning. She was everybody's friend. Operetta went around to them both and pulled them in a tight hug.

Frankie grinned and hugged her back as Holt's words were muffled in the stack of clothes in his arm. After a long moment, he drew back, "I'm suffocating...in case either of you care..."

Frankie and Operetta just looked at each other and began giggling.

**MH**

_Quick A/N- MK, so TOMORROW shall be Abulus (or tonight if I get enough before then...) but I'm taking a few prompts for requests. Anybody wanna toss some out? :)_


	186. An Offer You Can't Refuse 1

**An Offer You Can't Refuse**

_1_

The mornings were my favorite time of day.

Mama was just leaving when I was just waking up; we always saw each other in the morning, even if we started giving each other space. Then, I got ready and left the door open for Romulus, and he always had breakfast ready by the time I was done. That morning was no different.

Romulus tugged me into his arms, kissing me softly. I melted in his arms, cradling his face, "Romy..."

"How'd you sleep?" he murmured as he ran his hand lightly over my stomach.

"Fine" I blushed, "Do not forget today is appointment with Viveka."

"I won't" he murmured, kissing my forehead. Wrapped in his warm arms, I buried my face in his chest, delighted by the warmth and continued closeness that we'd been deprived of for a few weeks. Being with him in the evenings just wasn't enough, not when I loved him the way I did.

"Hungry?" he murmured.

"Starving." Glancing over to the counter where the plate usually sat, he took it out of the microwave and my face lit up at what was on it, "Was fine on counter, Romulus."

"I thought you'd like it warm" he murmured as he got the chair. Being treated like a princess was not the usual, but the way I'd been feeling lately... I dug into the pancakes, strawberries with sugared syrup smothering them in sweetness and a large dollop of whipped cream on top. The clock showed plenty of time before we had to leave. The sun was still rising, streaking through the windows with a familiar glow. My bare toes curled in delight as I wiped the whipped cream from my upper lip, glancing to him wordlessly.

"So...my mom's brother's in town" he murmured, his hand grasping mine somewhat tightly. I couldn't help but grin teasingly as he ran his finger over the rings, "Need day away from me?"

It still made his head snap up, "No. Never. I just want you to be careful, Abbey...he's not exactly a good guy."

I scowled, "If you in trouble-"

"I'm not. I just don't want you to be."

I frowned and took smaller bites of my pancakes. He rubbed my shoulders, "Abbey, don't worry about this. I'm just saying, he likes to talk. He's just talk, he never backs it up, and I don't want you to be around him right now because stress isn't good for the baby. Everything's fine, I promise."

I glanced to him as he nuzzled my cheek, "Promise with all of heart."

"I promise with all my heart" he murmured in my ear, kissing my cheek lightly. I locked her fingers with his and gave his hand a soft squeeze, "Trust you."

"Baby" he murmured, "I really want you to know that I love you."

"Not have to meet your family to know you love me."

He dropped to his knees in front of the chair and kissed my stomach softly. He nuzzled the slight bump through my dress, "I love you too."

"Are you talking to tummy?" I giggled and ran my fingers lightly through his hair.

He smiled softly, "Why not? Our baby's in there."

"Maybe babies" I murmured.

He glanced up at me with a look I'd never seen in his eyes before. It made my face burn. His hands ran lovingly over my leggings, his claws lightly brushing the fabric, "God...it's still setting in. We're really gonna have a baby. Or more than one."

I nodded and stroked his hair lightly as he sat there, nuzzling my stomach lightly. I finished my pancakes and gently nudged him, "Should go."

He got up and tugged me into his arms, kissing me with such happiness I thought my heart would burst. I blushed as he scooped me up and tossed my bag over his shoulder. I giggled, putting the plate in the sink, moaning softly as his tongue split my lips and he effectively licked the syrup off my mouth.

"Silly puppy" I murmured in his ear, dragging my claws lightly over his biceps, "Do not have time to play."

He groaned anyway, "You have no idea how much you turn me on."

I kissed him softly, "Be gentle. Baby in there."

He gently set me down before scooping me up again on his back. I squeaked and shielded my tummy, blushing redder than I'd ever imagined. He held my knees firmly in place at his sides, my other arm wrapped around his neck, "Romulus, what in hell are you doing?"

"Giving you a piggy back ride" he nearly grunted. I clung to him as he carried me outside, actually managing to lock up with me on his back. When we got to his truck, he set me down gently in the seat and set my bag down at my feet. I smiled sympathetically, "That not work so well."

"Nope" he said, trying to pace his breath so it looked like he wasn't panting. He was blushing and so was I.

"Do not try that when baby bigger..."

"Everything I could say sounds like an asshole, so...I'll just not" he said with burning cheeks. I gently pulled him in and kissed him, "Am almost as tall as you and almost as strong...give piggy back to Draculaura, but not have to for me."

He cupped my face and kissed me wordlessly. I knew he was apologizing with his actions, but my hands ran appreciatively over his toned biceps, his strong chest...his mouthwatering abs...our kissing deepened the more I caressed him until he grabbed my hands just above his belt, "Not now baby. Not now...god you make me so hot, but not now." He buried his face in my neck, holding my body to his as he kissed and nipped lightly on my skin. Tendrils of warmth danced on my skin from his breath. All too soon, he broke away, "I love you."

"I love you more" I whispered to him.

Gently, he moved my legs inside and shut the door. My heart was swollen with joy. Nobody could love a girl like Romulus Moon, that was sure.

...

When Romulus pulled back in, Jacob came running out and flung his arms around his older brother's leg. He was bawling too much to speak. Romulus silently scooped him up and nuzzled his nose to the cub's, carrying him inside. Emily and Loralei were sitting on the stairs. From the kitchen, he heard shouting. He set Jacob down with the girls and nudged his backside, "Go play upstairs."

As he rounded the corner, he crossed his arms around his chest, "Ma. Why aren't they ready?"

"Because they're wolf cubs, they don't need school" his uncle answered for him.

Romulus reached around her, grabbed the plastic shopping bag with his lunch in it from the counter and kissed his mother's cheek, "If he's not gone by the time I get back, I'm throwing him out."

The three lunch boxes sitting on the table he also grabbed, along with their backpacks, "Jake! Lora! Em! Come on, I'm taking you guys to school!"

"Thank you" his mother murmured.

"Worst thing your father ever did was walk out on you Rom. You're never gonna be an alpha if you think the only method of making a living comes from sending them to school."

His uncle's hand descended toward his shoulder, but Romulus snapped around, his grip like a vice, "Don't touch me."

Emily whimpered from the bottom of the stairs. He handed her the smallest lunch bag and passed the twins theirs, "Go on, time to go."

"What do you do now, Rom?" his uncle asked, watching as he produced a backpack from the hall closet. "I'm going to school, then I'm going to work. I'll see you later Ma."

"Rom" Emily said, fussing in the seatbelt, "I can't close it." Jacob in the middle belt, the girls had to share one, as they were the two smallest. He gently buckled it and kissed both of their foreheads, "Lora, don't mess with Em." He dumped his gear on the floor and shut the door, walking around to the other side.

His uncle's hand on the door stopped him, "You wanna be an Alpha Romulus? Not just a lowly beta like you're letting yourself be?"

He opened the door suddenly, forcing his uncle's hand off instinctually, "Alphas don't take shit from anyone, Ray. I'm not taking it from you. Either you can get out of town by the time I get home, or we're going to have a big problem with each other."

"I can make you a better offer than you'll get anywhere else" Ray said.

Rom climbed in and shut the door, "I think you've confused me with someone who cares."


	187. An Offer You Can't Refuse 2

_2_

"I don't know how you do it man" Romulus said to Clawd as he tossed his bag across the seat, "My kid's not even born yet and I'm having a hard time finding balance."

"Yeah? I spend the morning at home while Lala's at school, I spend the afternoon at school when she gets home, then I go work with my dad in the evening so when he goes home to mom, I go home to Lala, and this...is not what I had planned after graduation."

"You screwed yourself over" Romulus said, "I'm stuck for four years, you're going for a doctorate. How long is that, Clawd, twelve years?"

"Ha ha" he replied sarcastically, "I've been talking to Vik about going to the university to work with him."

"You're a masochist, Clawd."

"You married Abbey."

"Abbey's not that violent dude."

"She still used to beat you up. I still laugh at that. That was like the parked-car incident all over again-"

"Clawd, I'm gonna call you back."

"Alright man, just be careful." It was as if the other alpha had sensed the shift in Romulus's mood. He hung up and put his phone back in his bag. He saw his uncle outside the car and climbed out, "What do you want?"

"I wanna talk. But I just thought you should know, we're not alone."

He didn't bother shutting the door, "We're not talking about anything."

"I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse...join up in the family business, or...cut ties with us all. Your siblings, your mother..."

"Talk" Romulus growled.

...

"-And he got fired!"

I rolled my eyes. "Beverly Hills anything kill brain cells."

"Thank you" Clawdeen said between bites of burger.

"I like it" Cleo said.

"Point taken" she said.

I leaned on my arms and looked down at my sandwich, picking at it. I was upset over Romulus's words this morning, but more upset over how our parting had gone. I was so worried about him. Frankie lightly nudged my arm, "Abbey...you've been quiet all morning."

"Am sorry. Am not feeling much like conversation today."

"Mood swings, mate?" Lagoona offered.

I shook my head, "Uncle of Romulus is in town. He say to keep distance...but am worried that mean distance from him..."

"What about Rom's uncle?" We were suddenly swarmed by the pack. I sat up and glanced to them, "Is more than he was telling me?"

"His uncle's dangerous, Abbey" Sam said, "He's trouble. He had to have gone behind my dad and Clawrk's backs to get in town. He's supposed to ask for permission."

My chest got tight, "Then what are we doing sitting here? Romulus in trouble-!"

"And you're not getting in any" Rocco said, nudging Frankie over to sit next to me, "Abbey...you're his mate. He cherishes you. He'd give his life to protect you, and he's our Alpha. He expects us to do the same. So, you're not going anywhere. The guys will ditch last period and go to him, but...if Ray's here, that means a couple of us have to stay and protect you. If Rom wants you to keep your distance, he has a good reason."

"If something you're not telling me, do it now" I half-growled.

"Ray's name is Remus" Tyler said. Sam shot him a look, but I begged with my eyes for him to keep going. He scooted Draculaura over and sat beside me on the other side, "Rom's grandfather's name is Romulus, his son was Remus, therefore his grandson's name was Romulus. Because the first Romulus was a good guy. Great Alpha. Always knew what he was doing for his pack, you know? He was like a king, that was how much everybody loved him. Well, Rom's dad was supposed to be alpha, cause Rom-one's daughter was his mate and y'know, Rom happened. But, the first Romulus, he just wasn't dying."

"So Ray and Romulus's father teamed up" Rocco cut back in, "They planned for years. It was after Jake and Lora were born, when Rom's mom was pregnant with Emily, that all of this happened."

"Rom knows, but he doesn't know all the puzzle pieces yet" Tyler said.

"Ray and him killed the Alpha. Everybody found out. But they couldn't tell her...you know, she'd never be able to live with the grief, and pack law says if you kill the alpha, either you become the alpha, or you die."

"They broke pack law for Rom's mom. They exiled them. Two lone wolves wouldn't be a problem to kill later, y'know?"

"So if Rom's uncle's back, his dad's probably not far away."

I glanced between them, my heart rate kicking up when they grew silent.

"We have to tell Clawrk" Sam said.

Clawdeen slid her phone across the table, "You've been on speaker for ten minutes with him."

Sam took it off speaker and raised it to his ear. I looked at my friends desperately. Frankie nudged Rocco out of the way and wrapped her arms around me, "Abbey...it's okay. I promise. Romulus is gonna be okay."

"Gonna be sick" I breathed, trying to keep my nerves in control. My stomach lurched on its own and I ran to the bathroom. Frankie and Lagoona followed. I slammed the stall door and watched it ice over. The cold against my skin grew calming.

"Abbey" Lagoona said, "Open the door. It'll be okay, we promise."

I did and slunk over to the sink. Cold water rushed over my hands and made me calm significantly. I scrubbed my palms and then splashed my face, as if it was going to make me feel any better. Water turned to ice, and Frankie hesitantly stepped back, but Blue cuddled in closely, "Abbey, it'll be okay."

"Can I interrupt a second?" Scarah asked from the door. I glanced to her in confusion. "Abbey, the Headless Headmistress wants to see you. She got in contact with your family."

I glanced to Frankie and Blue, "Is here now?"

"Yeah, from what I saw."

Relief flooded my body. I'd never felt more helpless before, but the helplessness was quickly replaced with glee. Ivan would back me up. I ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, bursting into the office. He leapt up from the chair; much more muscular and considerably more furry than I last remembered him.

"Abbey" he breathed. I noticed the fur was shaved and managed. His voice wasn't as thickly accented as mine. I hugged him and he hugged back earnestly, his hand lightly traveling to my stomach, "The headless headmistress told me about the baby and about your mate, I'm so happy for you."

"Need to talk to you" I said as I grasped his hands, "Alone."

He nodded and walked with me outside. When we'd sat down on the steps of the school, the way Romulus and I had so long ago, something melted away. I told him everything.

...

Afternoon had turned into evening. Ivan had come home to keep me company in Mama's house, and I knew his worries very well. I was worried for Romulus more than anyone else. When the truck finally came into the driveway, I ran to the door and ran outside. Romulus climbed out and scooped me up in his arms as I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him, refusing to let go.

"Where were you? Was so worried..."

"I had to move out" he said softly, "I had to be here with you."

"Liar" I breathed, climbing off and pushing him back against the truck, "Where were you?!"

"Abbey...trust me, please."

"Can't trust you if you not tell me what's going on!"

A shiny Trans Am rolled up the street. Romulus produced something from the covered back and grabbed me by the arm, "Get back!"

Gunfire opened. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back, but then I realized he was shooting back. He covered me with his body, my eyes wide against his back.

"Abbey, run!" he growled. "Now. Go, for me. I'll find you. Just go!"

I kissed the back of his neck and took off. It seemed like the sound increased tenfold as I ran into the back yard and took refuge in the stable. Nightmare was with Mama, Shiver paced her stall anxiously, making quiet sounds of discontent. I scooped her up and climbed into the hay loft, hunkering down between bails. I stroked her wool and tried to calm my pounding heart. The sounds were moving closer. Shiver wrapped her trunk around my arm, silently promising to stay with me. I laid down and covered her body with mine, I raised her from a tiny little thing, I had no intention of letting her die for me, no matter how brave she was or how big she thought her tusks were.

"Am sorry" I breathed in her ear, "Love you with all heart, Shiver. Am so sorry I have not been as good of owner as before."

She softly licked my chin, her trunk brushing my cheek. I wrapped her in my arms and crushed her tiny wooly body to my chest. Together, we laid there in waiting for the inevitable sound of the opening stable door.


	188. An Offer You Can't Refuse 3

_3_

When the door swung open, I tensed. I glanced around for a weapon before my brain processed it came from the other direction. I glanced up and released my breath as I saw Heath's hair, followed by the rest of him climbing up into the hay loft.

"Abbey" he stage whispered.

I ruffled the hay close to me and he scurried over. If we were facing werewolves, I didn't want to be heard too much. He scrambled to my side and yanked me into a tight, almost over protective hug. In the moment, it felt good. I squeezed back, trying to be gentle of my smaller friend, "Who is winning?"

"What the hell is going on out there?" he whispered.

"Not sure, but think is uncle of Romulus against Romulus" I said to him as quietly as I could. Shiver nuzzled my chest, silencing me. I heard the crunch of boots through fallen leaves and I clamped my hand over Heath's mouth to shut him up. I had to give him credit, he wrapped his arms possessively around me and shielded me with himself, as if he knew the only reason I was accepting staying hidden was the baby inside me. His hand rested over my stomach reassuringly, and I glanced to him with confusion.

"Neither of us are going to let anything happen to you" he nearly breathed against my cheek. "I couldn't protect Toralei, but I can protect you."

I smiled softly and squeezed his hand, "Spaseeba."

"Anytime" he muttered. I listened, so did Shiver and so did Heath. I found myself growing more and more exhausted as I sat there among the hay bales. Shiver crawled off my lap and began to chew on the hay, as if nothing was wrong. I still heard pops and bangs, but my eyes were growing heavy. An ache bloomed where my back touched Heath's chest, like I was burning, but I was too tired to move and warmth had begun to feel comfortable...

I was tugged away from Heath's chest. It must've surprised him too, because he leapt up and nearly burst into flames. Romulus laid me down on the cool floor. My vision was fuzzy, but I was awake, and my skin was searing with heat.

"What're you doing?" Heath asked.

"You're killing her!" Romulus snarled, his eyes dark with fury. His fingers traced my face. I grasped his hand and pressed his skin to my cheek; compared to Heath, he felt cold. His eyes traced my face, "I gotta take her inside."

"What about that little Godfather scene out there?" Heath asked.

Romulus bared his teeth. My eyes fully opened, hearing the animal growl that seemed to come from deep inside his chest, "My girl is my responsibility, not yours. Can't you get it through your head that she doesn't want you?"

"I'm still her friend-"

"This is why you can't be with her!" he snarled, "If you spent half an hour more with her, she would've been dead! She gets heat exhaustion from being out in the sun, Heath! The crystal keeps her cool but it doesn't stop the heat from going into her skin! Her blood is thick, her body traps heat, being close to you would kill her! Or are you too stupid to understand that?"

Shiver went to Romulus, nudging his side. I sat up despite my head's protest and I curled into his side, "Romy."

He looked at Heath with pure hatred, "You wanna do something for her? How's your aim?"

My eyes widened as he passed Heath a hunting rifle. My friend looked at the weapon with sureness, "I play Call of Duty, bro. I got this."

"Heath" I murmured. He didn't listen, of course Heath Burns never listened to a word anybody had to say. He grabbed ahold of it and slid down. I scooped up Shiver and glanced to Romulus, "Is not fair. He tried, Romy..."

"Not everybody's as good as you think they are, baby" he murmured as he scooped me up in his arms, "Especially not Heath."

...

Ivan's cold hand brushed my forehead, my cheek, my other cheek, and then my forehead again, tracing soft circles around my face. I had settled into my bed with Shiver curled to my side and my cousin sitting beside me. The sounds had long since died out; worry still gnawed at my stomach for Romulus.

"Don't worry" Ivan murmured to me, "You've had enough stress today. Don't create any more."

"Where is Romulus?" I started to sit up, but he gently nudged me back down, "Sleep, Abbey. I'll go get him."

"Please?" I murmured. He stood, and I stroked Shiver's wool. Before he could leave, I asked, "Why did you bring weapons?"

Ivan paused in the door and glanced back to me, "Things happened after she took you from us, Abbey. We're not the family you left anymore."

I frowned, "Is my father same?"

"Your father's dead, Abbey. So is your mother. I found their bodies and I assumed whatever killed them had dragged you off and killed you too." He turned back, shutting the door again, "I kept hope alive for years, I kept searching for you and searching for you, but you'd either been captured or murdered and I knew the latter was the greatest possibility. After what happened to my father and the rest of our family...Imagine my shock when my darling aunt had killed everyone I loved and held dear. Imagine when I thought...for the briefest second...that you had run while they killed each other. But there were no tracks to follow. There was nothing I could do, I'd shown up too late and I'd lost the only person I had left." His expression shifted from bitterness to softness, "I came to peace with the thought that I would never see you again about a year ago. So of course, when your adoptive mother contacted me, I came out on the next flight I could find...to calm my curiosity, mostly...to see if it was really you, also."

"Am really me" I breathed.

"I know that. That boy down there...he's trouble, Abbey. But it wouldn't be fair of me to say I'm not either. Part of this is my fault."

"Why?" I sat up.

"I've been giving Ray Moon trouble for years" he said with a grin, "I've followed a friend of the family into the business...it would be your decision, of course, but you could be a mafia princess if you wanted..."

I toyed with the curls of wool on Shiver's head, "Never really liked Sopranos..."

"That's the boy you have downstairs. We'd be more...Whiplash."

"Not up for negotiation, Ivan...staying with family. Having life."

He smiled, showing his filed-down tusks, "I always knew you'd be the one to do something useful with themselves, Abbey. If anybody was going to break tradition, it was you." He sat next to me and kissed my forehead, "You were always a tough nut to crack."

"Old ways have place in old country" I said, raising my eyes from Shiver to my cousin, "Many things from old country true, but more true here. Mama quote dead people often, but...her favorite thing to say, '_If you are going through hell, keep going._'"

"Half the people on this block are immortal, I wouldn't be surprised if your mother knew Churchill" Ivan said.

I smacked his arm, "It mean not give up. You never give up trying to find me. And I never give up what right."

"How can you be sure this is the right path, Abbey?"

"Even path covered in snow still path. I get to choose which one right. Is not old country anymore where village elders make decision...is my home, where I decide who I love, what I do and when I do it."

He took my hand gently, "I am so proud of you. Your dad and my dad would be too."

I sat up and kissed his cheek, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Still invited to wedding. Just not bring weapons."

"I think it would be better if I didn't come" he murmured, "I don't want to bring you any more trouble than I have already. That kid down there might be trouble, but you're really good at handling your own troubles without help. Besides...whatever you did to make him love you more than violence, you did it right."

"He wolf boy, it what he do."

"Not always. Sometimes werewolves don't follow what their heart tells them they need, but what their brain does. Sometimes that human part gets overridden by the animal. You picked the right one of the litter."

I let go of him, "Take care of self, Ivan Frostovitch."

He nudged my chin, "You too, Abbey Bominable."

Shiver nudged my stomach and I rested my hand over it, "Is Abbey Moon."

Romulus opened the door as Ivan stood. Ivan nodded and went past him and I smiled as Romulus crawled onto the bed beside me, "How do you feel?"

"Worried about you" I murmured, climbing into his lap. He scooped me up protectively, crushing me to his chest. His fingers ran lovingly through my hair, "Abbey...I love you so much."

"Love you too" I murmured as I kissed his neck.

"I belong to you" he murmured in my ear. I shuddered lightly, stroking my hands over his chest, "Mmm..."

"I'm moving in" he whispered in my ear, "The ultimatum was to leave them or join up. Even with Ray dead, I won't take the chance."

"No" I murmured, "Won't let you give up family for me."

"I'm not giving them up. I'm giving my mom a leg up. Now she only has three people to feed and take care of. I'll take them to school and I'll pick them up, and we can watch them here. And I will never leave you again."

Warmth pooled in my chest and slowly spread through the rest of my body. I cuddled into his arms, burying my face in his neck, "Oh Romulus..."

"I need you" he murmured to me, "And the baby is gonna need both of us."

"Babies" I breathed in his ear, "We are having babies."

He drew back, eyes lighting up, "Twins?"

I shook my head, "Went to see Viv." I rested his hand on my stomach, "Is three in there."

"Triplets?" he asked with wide eyes, "We're...having triplets."

I nuzzled into his neck, "Good thing you on bed, in case you faint."

He took my face in his hands and he kissed me. My eyes fluttered closed and my heart fluttered in my chest. We kissed for a long time before he gently drew back, "I'm thrilled, babe."

I stroked his chest lovingly, "So am I."

Shiver nudged both of our legs and looked up at us both. Romulus glanced to her and to me, "What does she want?"

"Food. What else?" I picked up Shiver and cuddled her, "My firstborn is spoiled brat."

She stuck her trunk in my hair and cuddled into me, as if her cuteness was going to take away from the obvious. Romulus took Shiver from my arms, "So I get to practice on you, huh?"

She sniffed him and snuggled in. I laid back on the pillows and smiled to him, "So, how much trouble you think you get in?"

"Clawrk said he'd explain...which is probably a better idea than either of us doing it."

"Better wait to unpack until tomorrow just in case" I murmured, propping up on my elbow. He looked at me with pure love in his eyes before Shiver reminded him she was in his arms. "I'll be right back."

"Will be waiting" I said with a small grin. The moment he left the room, I sighed softly, "My mob prince..."

"I heard that."

**MH**


	189. All Part of the Job

**All Part of the Job**

The best part about summer was that I had all the time in the world to update-things would happen and they would go out the same minute. Unlike most gossip bloggers, my job wasn't posting the twitter drama (although sometimes, that was better than what was going on). I, Spectra Vondergiest, kept hitting pay dirt. Practically every other day came new drama; some scandalous hookup, some even more scandalous hidden desires gone public, a violent murder, the motives behind it, affairs, deceit, deception, conception, marriage, divorce, the list went on.

"Hey sexy" Billy said, appearing beside me.

"Hey boo" I said with a grin, leaning over to plant a cold kiss on his cheek, "What's the scoop?"

"I got video of Hackington criticizing the girls who got pregnant" he said, "Following the developing Kip-id story for you, and...I think we hit the big one with the coverage on the mob wars story."

I grinned, "You know me too well."

He kissed my neck, "So, did the puppy do good?"

I giggled and squirmed in his grip, "Billy! I can't type with you kissing on me!"

"Oh really?" he asked, lifting me up and setting me on his lap.

I giggled and slid around on his lap, looping my arms around his neck, "Billy..."

"Spectra" he said with that wicked, mischievous grin. I leaned in and kissed his neck, nibbling on his tender skin. He rested his head back against the chair, letting me run my hands over his chest. Light little bruises formed on his neck, making me grin. I bit down harder and he jumped, "Ow!"

I giggled, "I wanna leave my mark on you."

He looked at me with a wicked smile. I tugged his hat off his head and put it on my own, turning around and uploading videos to my blog.

"How's that math grade?" he teased, tickling my sides. I squirmed, "None of your business, Billy Phadein!"

He laughed in my ear and squeezed me tightly. I grinned, updating story after story in record time. I could almost hear every iCoffin in town pinging-mostly because Billy's was. I squealed in delight and clung to his arms when the gossip for the day had FINALLY been completely updated; my job was to keep everybody on the same page and nothing a secret. He scooped me up and brought me over to my bed, laying me down under him. I slid my arms around his neck, nuzzling into his neck and kissing his chin. He captured my lips in his, his hands lovingly stroking through my hair. Making out with Billy was the most relaxing part of my night. His lips were so tender, his skin so warm. We canceled each other out sometimes, him living and me dead, but we belonged together. I ran my fingers through his luscious dark hair and tugged it softly. He bit down on my lower lip and pulled on it. I gasped and clung to him, my lips parting to allow his tongue into my mouth. He knew what biting did to me. He slipped his hand under my skirt, his other hand tracing my side painfully slowly.

"Billy" I gasped, baring my neck for him to nibble on.

"Mm, no" he murmured, "Not tonight baby."

"Bite me and the clothes better be coming off" I murmured in his ear. He grinned and pinned me flat against the bed, holding my wrists down. I wrapped my legs around his waist, staring up at him.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured. I blushed. He stroked his fingers lightly over my cheek, feeling the slight warmth. He grinned, "Sometimes I wonder how you do that."

"It's a gift" I teased, kissing his hand.

"Why don't you ever write anything about yourself?" he murmured to me as he climbed off of me and laid beside me, "Sometimes people wanna know what's going on with you."

"Nothing really goes on with me" I murmured, "I'm still the same as I've been since I died, except...I have purpose."

"Reporting" he murmured.

I glanced to him, "Being with you. It gives me more purpose than being the ghostly gossip ever could."

He smiled, "You mean that?"

"I do" I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck as we laid together, "You make til death do us part look ridiculous."

He nudged my chin up and kissed me again, deeply and lovingly. I loved the touch of Billy's hands. They were so warm and gentle, and I was the only person he didn't mess with. His hand went from cupping my face to slipping into my hair. Slowly caressing his fingers through the violet tresses, I sighed against his lips. Cuddling into him and laying my head on his chest, he grinned, "Wow. You almost feel human."

I didn't need to explain to him how ghosts worked; we either created cold spots or hot spots, but being with Billy, my body always felt inhumanly warm. I kissed his jaw softly.

"Spectra" he murmured to me, "I think you're my soulmate."

I glanced up at him and brushed my legs across his, "Well...you hold me close, you make me happy, you love me...I'd say we are, since I technically am the living incarnation of my soul..."

He chuckled and laid his arm under my head, letting me use him for a pillow. I stroked his visible shirt and murmured, "Can I have your hat today?"

"Mm...no. But you can have my hoodie."

I grinned as he got up and stripped it off. I gave him his hat back and kissed his jaw. "It's getting late baby, I gotta go."

"See you bright and early?" I asked to him.

He nodded and gave me another light, loving kiss. I walked him to the door and watched him go before hurrying back to my room and jumping in my bed. I slipped his hoodie on over my dress and grinned, squealing as I inhaled his cologne. It _was_ getting late for those who required sleep-so I was done blogging for the night whether I liked it or not. I went and looked over my findings and pulled up my iRadio. I cranked _We Own The Night_ and leapt up from my desk chair, dancing around in circles, wearing Billy's hoodie. I'd do my homework before dawn...like usual. Just because my parents were downstairs didn't mean I couldn't throw a party of one. Very few times did I actually get to relax. I tried to make time for myself, but I had to devote myself to something. I didn't want to fade away. I felt life pulsing through my body, I felt strength, I was solid and I was strong and I belonged there. I just knew it was because all I had to do was lift the lapel of the hoodie and take in the soft scent I knew so well. Love definitely had a scent, and it kinda smelled like Axe. I wanted to bathe in it. I wanted to have my princess fantasy. Come back to life to be with him.

Rhuen was squeaking her wheel as she ran before slipping out of her cage and prancing on my bed. I collapsed there beside her and watched as she crawled into the pocket formed between the edges of Billy's hoodie and my stomach and she settled in there. I poked her head out and stroked her with one finger, "Yeah Rhu, I agree...who says the dead can't live a little?"

**MH**


	190. I Choose Me

_Quick A/N- Well, TEN MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE BOOK 4. Hah, I never planned on going to book 4, but I love you guys and I love writing MH...SO with Book 4 so close ahead, I want you guys to decide somethin' for me. Now, book 4 is going to end at the end of Draculaura's senior year, then I'll do some plot hole fill ins and probably a bit of prequel work...but when book 4 is done, I think this part of the Clala saga will be through. That being said, I'm not done writing MH. So, I think it's safe to announce that my next project after the Clala saga will be the Abulus saga. Now I just need a title. That's where you guys come in. :) And so...I digress; this does change POV._

**I Choose Me**

_Kate_

Every girl seems to end up with the choice between the bad boy and the nice guy. Draculaura chose the good guy. I didn't, and I was starting to regret it.

Operetta was out with Darren, as usual. DJ and Valeria were napping in their cribs, but my lover's mini-me was latched to my hip. It was like Val had managed to clone himself; if Val wasn't keeping an eye on me, our son was. I rubbed my eyes and sat down on the couch, curling up for a nap.

Valentino was lightly slipped from my arms. I sat up, met with Val's soft red eyes. He kissed my forehead, "Rest."

I sighed and curled up under the blanket, yawning softly. His soft footfalls ascended the stairs before they returned to my side. I didn't budge, silently protesting his affection. Every passing moment, I was defying biology. I was falling more and more out of love with Valentine. I was still devoted to him...but it was less and less like love every day.

"Katie" he murmured in my ear, "Please talk to me."

I curled up, "Nothin' to talk about."

"Yes there is" he murmured, stroking my hair lightly. If he thought softly-softly was going to make me keep putting up with this...

He scooped me up, laid beside me and held me tight against him. I bit my lip softly and stroked my hands over his, "What?"

"I'm trying" he murmured in my ear, "I really am."

"Trying doesn't mean anything if you don't mean anything by it" I murmured. "I don't love you anymore, Val. I just...I don't want to do this anymore."

He actually looked hurt as I crawled out of his arms, "Where are you going?"

"Out with my friends. Where I should've ended up."

His expression changed from crestfallen to angry, "You are not blaming my children for this."

"I should've had a normal life!" I snapped at him, "You were the asshole that seduced me! You were so damn good...you were the reason I got pregnant and you were the reason I'm stuck with you too!"

"I'm not going to stop you from leaving, Kate, but good luck trying to get someone else to raise my children!"

I was angry at him. I couldn't help myself. I snapped and growled, "Then take your children. I just want my life back."

...

_Draculaura_

I was leaving Clawrk and Harriet's when I saw Kate's car pulling out. Valentine stood in the shadow of the garage, somewhere between heartbroken and homicidal. I knew I shouldn't have gone near him, but I could still see the healing marks I left on his face. They were being traced by tiny tears. I sighed and walked up the drive toward him, "Val, go inside. You're going to get hurt by the sun."

"What, have you come to rub salt in the wound too?" he growled.

"No" I murmured. He stepped out in the sun, let out a growl and covered his face. I shoved him back and slammed on the switch to shut the door, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

His face had reddened and his hands were burnt. I scowled and lightly touched his paler cheek. He was tenacious and I had to admit, just like Heath, he was wearing me down. I stroked his cheek softly, "What happened?"

"She's leaving. No surprise" he half growled.

"You need to get cleaned up" I murmured, reaching up to lightly touch his other cheek. He winced. I had never really seen Valentine in pain. He let me lead him inside, up to his bathroom and he let me tend to his burns.

"You're such a beautiful person" he murmured, "You're so good, so kind, so compassionate. You must hate me with all of your heart, yet you're taking care of me."

"I don't hate you" I said with a soft sigh, "Forgive, but don't forget...seeing you cry made me realize that you might just have a functioning heart somewhere in there."

"Barely functioning" he breathed, "Even Cupid said I had problems."

"Oh, there's no doubt you have problems. You've just never shown much emotion besides lust and rage."

"I've shown you love" he murmured, "Not as much as I should've...but I've shown you love."

He straightened up and I took a cotton ball and bit my lower lip, "This is gonna hurt."

"I can imagine" he breathed. I dabbed his cheek lightly, watching him bite his lip. I took his hand and squeezed it apologetically. His eyes cracked open and looked into mine, "They have everything to blame me for...Toralei, Frankie, Kate, Cupid, you and so many others...especially you..."

He nudged his nose to mine and I swallowed thickly, "Val..."

"I really do need help" he murmured, "Even if you don't love me...if she's really leaving me, I'm really going to need help. I'm no good with kids..."

"Do you really think love is going to mend you?" I murmured to him, watching him heal.

"Cupid was trying" he breathed, "I felt...better than I had in centuries."

Something bloomed from his mind to mine. Our eyes locked as we both realized what had just happened. He was totally opened to me, letting me see the truth behind the beastly boy that I despised so greatly. Cupid had been the first girl to truly want him. To have genuine feelings for him. He ran after the unattainable in search of true love, he only met with lust and momentary satisfaction, and Kate...he knew she was bound to him, and that her heart would never truly belong to him.

"I want what you have" he breathed to me, "I love you and I envy you. What you have with that werewolf is real. I can see into your soul, my love, your soul is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You are pure and genuine and perfect in every single way. And I want that beautiful reality that you live in. I want the joy, the love, the feeling of someone against you while you sleep and reveling in that feeling."

Tears stung my eyes. I had been unaware of how strong my powers were or what they would do around his, and I could see...his love for me was equally as real.

He held my face, his touch as gentle as I ever felt.

"No more pressure" I murmured to him, "Promise me this. I will help you fix your broken heart, but Clawd will always come first. Forgiving you, liking you, caring for you it comes with a price, Val. I'm going to love you in time. You are not going to be Clawd. No one will ever be Clawd. I love Jackson, I love Holt, I love Heath, I love Andy, I love Deuce, I love Grayson...that will be the same way that I love you. Do you understand? You will be special and you will be close, but you will never be him, can you accept that?"

He exhaled softly, "How can I deny you when I can feel that love you have for him?"

"We've finally met an understanding" I breathed. Maybe it was my doing, because our connection cut off the moment we had finally found each other's vulnerability.

"We have. And I am placing my trust in you" he breathed, "My heart is in your hands."

"I promise I won't break it" I murmured, "I'll fix it and make it stronger."

Tugging me close, my cheek buried into his chest, a sense of relief had seemed to come over us both. We didn't have to be at war anymore. We didn't have to hate each other anymore. I heard the soft whimpers of a waking baby and I slid free from the hug to scoop up the fussy baby boy.

"Come here darling" I cooed to his son, "Shh..."

The red-eyed baby boy looked up at me with a babyish version of Valentine's face. I couldn't help but grin, nuzzling noses with him, "This must've been what you looked like as a baby."

He hid his face in my shoulder, blushing furiously. I gave him a tight squeeze, "Oh Val..."

I recognized that look in his eyes. It made me blush. Pure, heartbreaking love.

"You make a beautiful mother" he murmured. I knew the subtext.

"Thank you" I murmured. I glanced down at his son, watching him settle in against my shoulder. My eyes lifted to his. "I wanna give you a job to do."

"Oh great, Homework" he said with a grin.

I placed his son in his arms and murmured, "Hold him for a while. An hour, maybe more...just hold him. And then hold DJ and then Valeria. Just hold them. Cuddle them. I promise, nothing will heal a heart better than a child in your arms."

"You're not lobbying for me to get a shelter pet yet? You're losing your touch, Draculaura."

"If you made the connection, you're already making progress."

"Cats" he said, "Cats only. Dogs dislike me thoroughly."

I laughed out loud as he rocked his son in his arms, "I wonder why."

...

Clawd's arms were so tight around me. They were warm and safe, more like home than a security blanket. My breaths came in hot pants against his shoulder as I clung to him, my nails tracing his back, "Oh...Clawd..."

He kissed me lovingly. So tenderly, my heart skipped a beat. It might as well have silenced; the sight of him, so wild and lustful killed me metaphorically. His sharp, glistening teeth grazed my neck. His lips, hungry for mine, closed over mine again. His hands grasped mine and pinned them to the bed, our fingers locking. My hands squeezed his as I cried out into his mouth.

Relief flooded my body. The tension in my muscles poured out on each heated breath. He squeezed my hands in return as he kissed my forehead softly, giving me room to breathe, "You do something amazing to me..."

I grinned up at him, "Oh you have no idea..."

He laughed breathlessly, slipping his fingers from mine to cup my cheek and kiss me lovingly. He continued to be gentle as he moved to hold me, wrapping the blanket around the both of us. I listened and smiled, hearing not a disturbance in the house or surrounding woods. His claws traced my stomach through the blanket as my head rested on his toned bicep. I nearly purred, "Mmm..."

"Rest" he breathed in my ear. I slid my fingers through his, "I adore you, Clawd Wolf."

He ran his fingers through my hair and caressed it from my hot skin. Leaning over me, he kissed my neck and gave my waist a soft squeeze, "I adore you even more, Draculaura Wolf. My beautiful mate, my beautiful bride..."

I blushed, clinging to him, "I wish we had more time together. I miss you so much."

He kissed the top of my head, "We're both taking Halloween off, you know. We have three kids to take out for candy and celebration."

I glanced to him with a small smile and cuddled him, "Still...six weeks until we get to have that."

"Few more days until the weekend" he teased.

I smiled and stroked his jaw. My eyes grew heavy as I curled up against him, depending on his warmth for comfort and his strong muscles pressed close to me for safety.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you more" he whispered back. Falling asleep on his arm, the thought dawned on me that nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to being with my mate. I felt his fingers lightly tracing from my shoulder to my elbow and back up as I fell into a deep, restful sleep in my truest love's arms.

...

_Kate_

Ashley and I laid on the bank of Riverfront Park. We giggled as we polished off a bottle of Jack and a bag of chips.

"Oh shit!" she said with a tipsy laugh, "We have school in...four more hours!"

"So let's go home, I'll borrow your clothes, and we'll show up drunk and two hours early!" I said between uncontrollable laughing.

"Neither of us are exactly driving material" she said, grinning over at me, "I think I'll walk home..."

"Well it is my car" I said with a grin, "Go home. We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Katie..."

I kissed her forehead, laughing as I almost missed, "Go home to Howie, baby girl. It wouldn't be the first time I had to get wasted to tolerate Valentine!"

We both burst into laughter as I climbed in. I knew it was a bad idea, but the way I saw it? It would only serve the both of us right. It would serve me right for loving him, for giving up everything I could've had to be with him, and it would serve him right for treating me the way he did.

It wasn't my fault. I told myself that the minute I heard the screech of breaks; it wasn't my fault. I never got really wasted...especially having eaten and everything. Still, I knew it was bad. Something sharp cut down on my lap. I howled and pushed on the dash, keeping the crumpling plastic as far away from me as I could. The windshield burst, like facets of diamond. I couldn't see out of the window, but I could see down onto my lap. Something metal had cut across my legs and red was pouring everywhere. I growled at the stinging pain, the aching near my bones. It cut deep. I drew back and slammed my foot into the door, breaking it open.

The human in the car behind me dropped his cell phone. The ache exploded into full-blown pain. I howled, half in agony, half in fury. In that split second, nothing mattered. Not Val, not Andy, absolutely nothing. I chose me, I chose the one thing that would make me feel better. I wasn't Draculaura, I didn't have the good boy to go home to. I didn't have someone I wanted to hold me in bed while I bawled out my pain, because that was the truth! All he caused me was grief! But when you spent every night wrapped in the arms of the one man you could swear was the incarnation of evil...you stopped being afraid. You stopped caring.

Valentine did wrong, but by the time I realized what I was doing, I killed a man. "Some fuckin' Thursday morning."

**MH**


	191. Ispita 1

**Ispită **

_1_

Clawd was still asleep as I dried off from my morning bath. Count Fabulous was perched in the corner, chirping away with reinvigorated glee. Between having a mate and the extending darkness, he was as happy as a bat could be. I had managed to slip on my undergarments, at least, before I heard the heavy knocker at the front door. I quickly set the towel down from my hair and wrapped up in my robe, dashing out barefoot into the hall before the knocks woke someone.

I yanked open the door and exhaled, "Daddy, it's seven am."

"Seven thirty" he said as he walked in, "I know you have to be at school in an hour, but I was hoping to talk to you."

I sighed, "I can make breakfast and wait to get dressed..." He followed me into the kitchen, watching as I made cereal for the twins and put out baby food for CJ, and of course making Clawd his usual; bacon, eggs and sausage.

"There's going to be a council meeting on the thirteenth-"

"With all due respect, Daddy, you remember what happened last time."

I hadn't even realized he left and returned, but when he did he had my pewter brush and ran it through my hair the same way Uncle Vlad used to when I was young.

"The council meeting is in Romania on the thirteenth. I've heard you had an extended weekend around the seventeenth. I want you to come out to the old country for a few days."

I glanced to him as I fried Clawd's eggs in meat grease, "I'm fine, Dad-"

"You're putting up with that boy" he said, "I don't have to go to high school to know these things."

A laugh burst from my mouth before I could stop it, "You're subscribed to Spectra's blog, aren't you?"

The brushing paused a moment. I burst into laughter, "Daddy!"

"Forgive me for worrying about you. You never tell me anything. Just because you've moved out and started a family doesn't make you any less of my little girl."

I smiled and affectionately leaned up to nuzzle my head to his chin, "Well, I'll think about it. I can't just keep running off and leaving my kids, Daddy. They need me."

"So bring them. It wouldn't kill them to have a little culture-"

"The most culture they need comes from watching PBS" I said, turning to him as I shut the stove off.

"Aren't you eating anything?" he said with a scowl.

"I'm watching my weight, Dad" I muttered, taking out the loaf of fresh bread and popping two slices in the toaster. He scowled and handed me my brush, "You look fine to me."

"You're my dad, you don't wear my clothes" I reminded him, "They're getting tight in a way they shouldn't be."

"You have to grow up sometime, Draculaura. All of your friends continue to age...you will begin to, you know. Your friends are."

I scowled at that, "I need to buy a bigger size then."

"We'll go shopping over the weekend" he said, stroking my freshly streaked locks. My nose twitched and so did his, and I smiled, "Still have wolf in you, hm?"

"You as well?" he said, smiling softly.

I knew my powers had gotten sharper-I had better control on my telepathy. My speed and my strength had increased tenfold. Only a split second had passed before I was at CJ's side, gently picking him up and taking him to the bathroom to change. His siblings were still fast asleep.

"There we go" I murmured, kissing his forehead, "My darling little boy."

He cooed and fussed. I snuggled him close after washing up and carrying him back to the bed. With my father waiting downstairs, I had to hurry to get dressed. I set CJ on Clawd's chest and watched as his arm wound around CJ's tiny body, holding him protectively close. My heart swelled as I tugged open the closet and grabbed the first things I could find. I tugged on my black skinny jeans as I watched CJ's eyes droop against his father's chest. There wasn't a more beautiful sight than watching a young father hold his baby while he slept...I'd always thought the same thing when Clawrk held Clawd and all of the subsequent Wolf children, but seeing Clawd do it just made it special. I ran my fingers over the rough fabric in my hands as I walked toward the bathroom to finish getting ready. Clawd's junior year football jersey. I held it close and I could still smell the sandalwood aftershave embedded in the fibers. I wore it anyway.

By the time I was ready to go, I hardly recognized myself. My long hair was tied back in a high ponytail, my clothes back to the way they'd been when I'd just started running with the pack. I'd had to layer a cami under the jersey because of the fabric and my makeup was light, but present. Clawd had just begun to wake when I slipped CJ out of his arms, "Good morning baby."

He rubbed his eyes and cracked them open, grinning, "Wow. I always used to have fantasies about you in that shirt."

"Get ready, I need to wake up the twins."

"Yes ma'am" he teased. I felt his eyes on me as I walked out. Scooping Luc up in one arm and setting him on the floor, I knew waking Luna would be the problem. She wasn't a morning person. I laid CJ down in his bed and scooped up my baby girl, rocking her in my arms for a few minutes. She roused gently, snuggling into my arms. When she wasn't going to be violent, I scooped up CJ and brought them both downstairs.

"Grandpa's here" I murmured in her ear.

"Oi" my father sighed. He appeared in the kitchen door and took Luna from my arms as her eyes cracked open. "I am not that old, Draculaura."

"Who the hell are you joking with?" I said with a laugh. She snuggled into him, waking up in his arms, and Luc joined us on his own. I lathered my toast with Nutella and jam and began eating my makeshift breakfast sandwich while I sat down to feed CJ.

"Do you need me to drive you?" Daddy asked as he set Luna down on the floor, watching her scurry off.

"No Daddy, I have to go pick up Gory in twenty minutes."

He scowled but remained silent. I shot him a look, "Well we finally have something in common."

"What?" he asked.

"We both appreciate a beautiful woman."

He turned and looked at me, crossing his arms over his chest, "I tolerated you marrying Clawd, didn't I?"

"I married him in secret because if I hadn't, you would've been like this with that."

"He's earned my respect and my trust, that girl has not."

"That girl is a vampire and most importantly, married to a boy you wanted on the council. And she's my best friend, my confidante and I just added lover to the end of the list, why does that piss you off so much?"

"Because there was a time when marriage meant something."

I sighed and went silent. It was eight AM; I didn't want to fight with my father, even though it seemed inevitable. Eventually, I did speak, "We love our mates."

"Sometimes I swear you do things to test me" he murmured.

"Well then I hope one or more of my children turns out gay, just to piss you off!"

Luc busted up in giggles. My father scowled and blessedly, before he could speak, Clawd came in with Luna.

"Eat something" Clawd said, noticing my half-touched breakfast sandwich, "More than that. The hell, La? You starving yourself?"

I passed him CJ and the half-full container of food and took two pieces of bacon and a mouthful of eggs from his plate, tearing off another half of the toast-sandwich and leaving the quarter remaining on his plate. He busted up in laughter, "Chew, Alvin."

I went to grab a drink, but he grabbed my arm, "Chew and swallow, Alvin."

"I wanna be Theodore!" Luc said from behind his bowl.

"What's up, Dad?" Clawd said teasingly as he watched me swallow most of my breakfast. I grabbed a pre-made tea and kissed his cheek, CJ's, Luc's and Luna's before running to the closet to grab my jacket and my bag.

"I've invited Draculaura to bring the four of you on a trip to Romania later this month."

"Say no!" I called, "I gotta go!"

"See you soon, babe!" Clawd called. I blew my father a kiss, cracked open the tea and slipped out the door. Freedom at last. With space to breathe, I climbed into Mutt and pulled out.

Radcliffe Way was thrown into the lovely colors of autumn. Bright oranges, reds, yellows and hues of violet splashed in welcomed my crawling drive down the street. For some reason, I liked to take my time.

Romulus and Abbey walked hand in hand down her driveway to his truck. Cleo and Rocco were actually walking to school, their arms linked like a Victorian couple. At the curb, I saw Venus and Robecca with Purrsephone and Meowlody. I waved to them both before pulling up the vampire side of the street.

Gory was waiting on her front porch, red thigh-highs going up her skirt. I was actually surprised to see her dressing like a normal person in the obvious socks and knee length skirt. Bram waved from the window, a baby in either arm. I grinned and blew him a kiss.

"He's whupped" she said as she climbed in the passenger seat.

I did a three point turn and headed for the school, "You look nice today."

"You look wolfy today" she murmured, nudging my chin, "Something's wrong."

"My dad came over this morning" I said with a sigh, "First he was on me about Valentine, then how much culture I present my year-old children, them what food I choose to eat for breakfast..."

"And then?" she asked, her hand resting on my knee. I noticed the fresh red and violet nail polish and I knew she got them professionally done.

"Then you."

She shifted and leaned over the console, kissing my neck, "I love you, Draculaura. Not your father. In fact, I think the bastard is owed a few kicks to the groin for being such an asshole-"

"Don't start with me now, please. I've already had a rough morning."

The moment I put the car in park in the lot behind the school, she climbed over the console and sat on my lap, "Maybe we should go. All of us."

I couldn't repress my grin, "You wanna come with me so I can piss off my father even further? Gory...the last time we went to a council meeting, I ended up kissing your husband and killing an elder. Which, by the way, has caused me problems since."

She turned off the car and leaned in, bracing her hands on either side of my head, "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to make love to someone in that big bed you left back in Romania?"

"I didn't leave anything in Romania after last time. The last time I went there, it was to get Nyla. And my grandfather went medieval on me for my choice in husband."

"Well, now we can give grandpa something to turn over in his casket for" she murmured, nudging my chin up. My eyes fell closed as her lips grazed my neck, the soft traces of her sticky lipgloss making my skin tingle. I kissed her when she moved to kiss me, my hands slipping up her legs until I felt the bows at the top of her stockings. Panting, she broke away, "God, wolf girl. Daddy really pissed you off this morning. You haven't kissed me like that...ever."

"Maybe we can go to Romania together" I murmured, "But we've gotta look out for each other. If the council's in town-"

"They would probably want to kill both me and Clawd for tainting the precious Dracula princess." She kissed me again. I gasped as she pulled away that time. I blushed furiously, still supporting her as she leaned over and grabbed her bag, "Lala, being with you in front of those stuffy old bats is a chance I'm willing to take. Humanity can be saved. I know, shocking that I developed faith in them, but La...you make people do crazy shit. You've tamed werewolves, and you brought my humanity back. If anybody is going to change the way of the world, it's going to be you."

"Promise me something" I murmured to her.

"We'll all be on the first flight out if something goes down." She held my face in her hands, "I promise."

A tap at the window made us both jump. Clawdeen shook her head as she leaned on the outside of Mutt. I blushed and popped open the door, "Hi Deenie."

"Hello love fest" she teased, "Ready? You're gonna be late."

Gory climbed out and smoothed her skirt. I took the keys out of the ignition and shut the door, looping my arm around Gory.

"What's going on?" Clawdeen asked, walking beside us.

"Her dad pissed her off this morning" Gory said, squeezing my waist, "So we're gonna go to Romania with him and get all lovey-dovey to piss him off."

"Oh. Cool." Leave it to Clawdeen to be supportive...I couldn't help but crack a smile at my best friend's nonchalance as we walked up the steps to school. With Gory clinging to my side, I slid my hand into Clawdeen's. She glanced to me. My first-ever best friend had become my sister, and my second had turned out to be my lover-slash-partner, however one wanted to see it. For some reason, I could imagine things going absolutely swimmingly in Romania...and a sarcasm sign for when I actually said that out loud.


	192. Ispita 2

_2_

When the lunch bell rang, Gory grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs. I laughed, "What? Bram breaking in for lunch?"

"Nope. Almost better."

We took off down the path to where a bunch of other girls were gathering. I blushed, "Gory, they're human."

"So what? They're cute. I think I might want one."

Cute was an understatement. Humans coming to Monster High had usually ended in disaster, but the boys on the other side of the fence reminded me of the boys from twilight; varying levels of gorgeous, all of them totally into us. Maybe I was sticking around out of curiosity, but Gory was having no curiosity. She went right up to the fence and began flirting, "Christmas must be early this year, because you were the first thing on my list to Santa."

The russet skinned boy reminded me of Clawd. I blushed as his obviously warm fingers grazed her cold ones, "Let it snow."

Scattered giggles. Most of the gathered girls were underclassmen, but Gory had taken their attention completely. I jumped when I felt the air beside me shift. "What all this?"

I glanced to Abbey, "Human boys."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. I giggled and followed her, "What?"

"Is not worth waste of time. Have more important things to do."

I followed her and smiled, "Abbey...are you a little grumpy today?"

She opened her locker and dumped off her books, leaning inside the hollow metal, "Ugh...am feeling...too horrible for words. Having more than one baby must make sick worse..."

I wrapped my arm around her, "It only lasts a little while. It never lasts the whole pregnancy."

She rolled her eyes, "Am not you. You lucky, you get four weeks. Not even two months and...this." She gestured down to her growing stomach and I smoothed her hair, "It comes with the territory. I blew up like a balloon when I was pregnant with the twins."

She shook her head, "Want to put head down and cry. Is not normal."

"That also comes with the territory" I murmured, rubbing her back as we walked to the cafeteria. She slid into the table beside Frankie and put her head down on her arms. Frankie proceeded to rub her shoulder, "How's Romulus?"

"Putting up with sick well" she murmured, "Am feeling terrible."

I glanced up and smiled with pleasant surprise as the werecat twins walked up. Howleen moved away from the edge of the bench to let them sit.

"We're almost at the end" Meowlody said, sitting across from her sister, "We wanna make peace."

"We just started" Clawdeen said.

"Still, this is the last year we're gonna be stuck with each other" Meowlody began.

"We don't wanna spend it fighting" Purrsephone finished. "And...you guys have really done a lot for yourselves. Nobody gives you trouble."

Instantly, my protectiveness came out. I motioned her to come sit by me and she did with a tiny, grateful smile. I wrapped my arm around her back, "Who's giving you trouble?"

"In a word, everyone" Meowlody said, "They look at us like freaks, just because we're not you."

I rubbed Purrsephone's arm, "Stick with us. We won't let anything happen to you."

"We want Toralei and Heath in the circle too" Meowlody said, "We protect our own too."

"Done" I said, not bothering to consult Cleo.

Abbey sat up and rubbed her forehead, "If someone giving you trouble, say word."

Meowlody glanced to Purrsephone and then to her, "How close of a bond does your mom have with these guys in the staff?"

Abbey frowned and leaned on her elbow. Purrsephone sighed, "Most of the comments aren't from us guys. They're from the teachers."

I hugged her tightly. I could see why nobody messed with us. Cleo's dad was one of the most wealthy men in the world. Mine, the most powerful vampire in existence. Kate was shacked up to a psychopath, Operetta...wasn't exactly vocal about her pregnancy, and Abbey was the Headless Headmistress's daughter. Purrsephone was a werecat; there were plenty varying shades of lycanthrope, so that was nothing special. She was an out lesbian, and to top it off, her mate was her sister and Toralei was her only friend. I didn't know anything about the father of her baby and I was actually afraid to ask. She was an outcast normally, her pregnancy must've made it a thousand times harder.

"Nobody's gonna give you trouble anymore" I murmured in her ear, rubbing her arms. She took my hand and squeezed it, laying her head on her arms, "I'm just too tired to deal with this Draculaura...I'm just starting to feel better physically."

"I promise we'll fix this" I murmured to her.

The lunch bell rang and I saw Valentine approaching. Kate-less. I glanced over my shoulder to see her sitting with her old friends. My eyes softened as I left my stuff beside Purrsephone and went to meet him halfway, "What's going on?"

"Well...she came back. She said she would rather sleep on the couch than anywhere I've slept, so she's proceeded to do so...she's taking care of the kids, but none too enthusiastically and they know it. And...I haven't actually slept in two days because I've been surrounded by tiny bodies that make me panic every time they shift..."

I rubbed his arm, pausing him before we got to the table, "If you need a break, come over later. Bring them. The twins would love to have a play-date."

"And do what, sleep on your couch? I'm not much company lately."

"I didn't ask you to be" I murmured, "Sleeping on my couch was totally my intention. And you look like you could use some food."

He almost sighed but yawned instead, "I really don't deserve your kindness."

"It's what friends do" I murmured to him. Cleo suddenly bolted up and snatched me away from Val, "We need to talk."

I squeaked as she pulled me away, "Cleo! What?"

"What the hell are you doing, starting a loser outreach program? Heath and Toralei and Manny and the new girl just came to sit with us."

"Catrine is Ghoulia's friend too" I said.

"And Ghoulia is off having a lunch date with Slow Moe, so why are they with us?"

"Cause Manny and Heath are friends and they sit together? And Toralei followed the twins? And Heath followed her? Cleo, what do you need me to say."

"I need you to stop doing this to me" she said, "I have too much of boys and pregnancy at home."

I gently led her into the hall. She sunk back against the lockers and unwrapped her arm bandage, showing me the bruises on her biceps. Tears formed in her eyes and bubbled over, "My dad doesn't want me to wait until I graduate."

I sunk down beside her, "Clee..."

"He keeps saying I don't have an excuse...if Nefera could do it, so can I...I did it first, I had a healthy, beautiful baby girl, and I am trying...I just really want to shut him up..."

I wrapped her in my arms. She sobbed, "I just want to have this...I wanna go to prom, I wanna graduate, I don't wanna do this all over again. Not yet. I wanna wait at least until I'm out of the cap and gown to grow up."

"I can talk to him" I murmured.

"No, you can't" she sobbed, "He doesn't listen to talk!"

I bit down on my lower lip, "Cleo...did he...?"

"No" she bawled, "But he will. If it doesn't happen soon, he will...and I can't just fake it again..."

"If he wants proof, we can fake it better this time, I mean you have Nefera to help you-"

"Nefera doesn't know" she murmured, drawing her knees to her chest, "I didn't tell her. Or Rocco, for that matter...I don't want her to lose this baby, Lala. This baby means the world to her, and I can't stress her out like this. If I tell Rocco, he'll tell Luken, and they'll do something drastic. And that would hurt Nefera."

I bit my lower lip and rubbed her arm, "Well...Gory and I are going to go to Romania in a few weeks...maybe you can bring Isis and stay at my place while I'm gone."

She lowered her eyes, "I can't. I'm sorry."

I wrapped her tightly in my arms. Cleo had been my first friend. She had been my best friend since the beginning, and we trusted each other with everything. She could be a hard, cold bitch sometimes, but I knew her better than that. She buried her face under my chin and wept. I ran my fingers across the hand print on her bicep. Fury began bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. Her emotions were so strong that it was hard to block out her memories.

Cool hands rested on my shoulder. I felt Valentine lower himself beside me.

"Breathe" he whispered in my ear. "Just take a breath and calm yourself. It'll stop being so intense."

I did, my hands shaking lightly against her back. An image flashed through my mind, whether it was his or mine was beyond the point. He wanted to slip his arms around me and lower his mouth to my neck, but the worst part, the part that made me feel like I needed to move away from him as quickly as possible, was that I actually wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to hold us both. Just because he was a monster, didn't mean he couldn't be a protector, I knew that firsthand. I lifted my eyes to his. I didn't shy away from his touch when he brushed his fingers over my cheek. My breath came out in a shuddering exhale.

Gently, he pressed his forehead to mine, "I'll take care of it."


	193. Ispita 3

_3_

"Drama" Gory sighed as we sat on the edge of the stage together. Most of our class was back in the actual theater classroom working on their projects, but the two of us sat together on the edge of the stage, notebooks spread open on our laps and my head on her shoulder.

"They're like the mafia" I said to her with a soft sigh, "There is no A for effort in this family. There is no better luck next time. If you don't do things right, you get bitched at. That's why Uncle Vlad up and left for a while. That's why he kept me away from Dad for so long while this whole power trip went to his head."

"You sure you're his daughter?" she murmured, stroking my hair.

"We had a whole thing with that" I murmured, "He's my dad, whether we like it or not. Uncle Vlad and I inherited deeply recessive genes."

"You created beautiful, pure children" she murmured to me, "You made a life for yourself away from them. You're different. You're not a Dracula."

I glanced to her and caressed her cheek, "You have no idea how wrong you are." I felt myself tearing up. I glanced to the floor and she wrapped her arms fully around me, "There isn't an evil bone in your body."

I glanced to her, "When I was seven, I murdered my stepfather. My father encouraged it...so that was what I did. I killed most of my playmates as a child. He kept me shielded from other vampires for obvious reasons. He didn't trust them, so neither did I. The first person I felt an ounce of mortal compassion for, my father killed in front of me. He was our servant boy, a human from down in the village...the sad thing is, I still remember his face...he was a beautiful boy."

"It's not your fault" she murmured to me.

"It is. I could've stopped myself any time before I reached a thousand. But I didn't. Jesus, do you even realize what I just said? I spent a millennia without much humanity to speak of."

"So what changed that?" she asked, laying back as if the story was boring her. I could see the interest and the sorrow in her eyes, though. I knew.

"My father did a great deal of torture in the fourteen hundreds...as you know. It...it never phased me until..."

"Until?"

"Until I saw him with Lydia."

"Who's Lydia?" she said with renewed curiosity.

"She was supposed to be his fourth bride. She was a prisoner of war that he liberated. She was...unwilling to his advances. He loved her endlessly, and my father is not a man who takes no for an answer."

"So?" she pressed, sitting up again. I began to toy with my pencil, watching memories flash behind my eyes as I blinked.

"So on their wedding night, I went to talk to her and I walked in on their...rather violent consummation."

"You walked in on your dad having sex and it gave you compassion for humanity?" she said, holding back laughter.

"I was young, okay?" I said, shifting to laying on my stomach, "And I liked her. I thought she was sweet and beautiful. I was curious, naturally, but...she was human, and she was so fragile...no matter how hard he tried to be gentle it hurt her. And she was just so delicate and frail that it broke my heart. He wanted to turn her, but...he wanted another child. And she got pregnant."

Gory's face fell. I knew she saw where this was going. Her fingers laced with mine.

"She knew the child was inhuman, so she jumped out the window during the day, into the river..."

"Your castle's on a cliff" she murmured.

"Imagine the drop" I murmured, "I was afraid to sit by the window without my father nearby for that very reason. But...he was devastated. So was I."

"Don't tell me you're trying to make me like him" she said, nudging me.

"He understands what it's like to be in love with someone who will never love you back. My mother was his first love. Marishka, Aleera and Verona, they were his lovers but...they were a mutual benefit. Lydia was the girl he thought he would spend the rest of his life with, and Olivia is the girl he really ended up with. My father's suffered more than you'll ever dream of...but believe me, as twisted as he is, he really is a fine example to follow."

"So speaks the girl that would've killed her boyfriend six hundred years ago."

My blood froze in my veins. She wrapped her arm around me, "Lala, I was kidding."

"But you're right. If I met Clawd a thousand years ago, I would've been brutal to him. He would've been my slave, he would've been my pet. I would've been the monster that Romulus knows I am."

She gave me a look, "You know, I still don't like that mongrel for trying to break you two up."

"You tried to break us up too" I reminded her.

"Can I help that you're so goddamn gorgeous?" she purred in my ear, kissing my neck, "Lala...you're not a monster. You never were and you never will be. Even the way you were raised, you were a daddy's girl and I know it and you can't lie to me about it. You always loved your uncle, and he had compassion, and apparently even that horrid bitch of a mother you had did too."

I rested my head on her forearm, "I was a monster. I grew up."

She pulled me against her and I giggled, "Are we seriously spooning right now?"

"We are" she murmured, "Because you're the woman I love. I agree with Clawd that nothing you could possibly say could change how deeply, truly and passionately I love you."

"Coming from the woman who would kill someone for crossing you."

"You have no idea how much you get away with." As soon as she nipped my neck, I squealed and clamped my hands over my major blood vessels. She mercilessly started to tickle me with my hands occupied elsewhere. I screamed and thrashed in her arms, laughing uncontrollably. She tickled me until tears ran down my face and I felt like I was going to go limp from swatting at her, and then we laid together in a content little heap. There was so much that I hated about Gory-in reality, why would we have ever become friends? We were total opposites at times. But all the same, I loved her. I loved her dominance and her fearlessness and the way she looked at me. I loved that wicked sparkle in her eyes and I loved the taste of her lips on mine. She was so naturally perfect that it felt strange to consider that we weren't supposed to have something, even when it took a back seat to who we really belonged with. Sometimes fate dealt crazy hands. Sometimes, a person was just fragmented and they had to gather the pieces, and we just gathered pieces from each other. I would've really loved to ask Cupid about that.

...

_"__Ispită."_ Valentine exhaled the word as we sat together on the rocky shores of the beach below the castle. The clouded over sun provided little heat and little worry. I was cold even in my long shirt, but his jacket was keeping me warm. His jacket that smelled like sandalwood cologne. "My own personal temptation."

My bare feet touched the choppy waters that were swiftly ascending with the tide. He moved swiftly from the rock he was seated on to mine, and none too gently took my face in his hands. I exhaled in excitement, leaning into him. My arms wound around his neck as his breath fanned my face. Cool and sweet, like sea air, he murmured, "My Draculaura...I've waited too long to have you this way."

He kissed me. My body felt like I'd been set on fire; I kissed back wildly. His hands were cold from the air, but felt so good against my skin. He laid me back and tugged me closer. It was surprisingly soft...surprisingly warm...tumbling off the rocks and into the cold sand with him made me laugh. My hair started slipping out of the clips I'd tied it back with, strands lazily drifting over his face. His lovely, boyish face. "I love you. You see that now, don't you? I love you."

My lips moved, but no words came out. My voice was gone, totally put on mute. Thunder crashed overhead and I winced. Valentine stood with me, holding me tightly. Water was rising around our feet and I started tugging him back to the pathway.

"I love you" he said, "I'll keep you safe." His feet remained planted firmly in place. I was trying to scream for him to move, trying to tell him the waves were coming in closer, but I couldn't break his grip and he wouldn't move.

I woke up gasping for air, holding my chest. Clawd's arm slipped around me and he cracked open his eyes, "What's wrong?"

My face was coated in a light sheen of sweat. I coughed, climbing out of bed. The pressure on my chest had been all too real, the crushing force of water as it slammed into me...

"Lala, what's wrong?"

"I can't breathe" I whispered, moving away from the bed. I pushed back the curtains and opened the window slightly, gasping in the cold night air. Clawd moved off the bed and came to me, wrapping me in his arms. My thundering heart calmed under his hand. "Relax. Talk to me."

"I had a helluva nightmare" I breathed, drawing back to lean into his arms.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I was in Romania with Val...and I loved him. And I didn't. And then we were drowning."

"That sounds like a nightmare" he murmured, his arms reassuringly tight around my body. I clung to his strong muscles, keeping his warm body wrapped around me. He rocked me lovingly in his arms, keeping me calm. With him near, I didn't doubt my safety for a second.

"Close the window" I breathed.

He did, still keeping me close in one arm, "What's wrong, babe?"

I turned to him and looked at him desperately, "You know I love you, don't you? That I will never love him?"

He cupped my face and held me close, "If I doubted you, I would've never married you. I love you more than you realize, Lala. More than you'll ever really know."

"I know" I breathed, looping my arms around his neck. I crushed myself to his chest and let his arms encase me, surrounding me and protecting me, not just from the outside world but from myself, "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve any of it, and yet I'm so scared to let it go..."

"You'll never have to let it go" he murmured, "I promise."

I closed my eyes and buried my face into his chest, unable to find the right words to express just how grateful I was for him. Before I knew it, I was drifting back to sleep, still standing there wrapped in his arms.


	194. Ispita 4

_4_

Abbey laid in the stable, late into the night. Shiver was nuzzling her bump and Nightmare was staring down at her curiously, as if asking why she wasn't tucked into her bed sleeping the night away. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Thought I might find you out here" Romulus said as he lowered himself down onto the hay beside her. She glanced to him and curled into him, resting her cool cheek against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" he murmured.

"It broke" she replied in an even softer murmur.

"What?" His fingers lightly caressed her hair, "Whatever it is, we can fix it-"

She held up the fragments of her ice crystal, absolute sorrow in her eyes, "Cannot fix this."

He sat up, taking the tiny, thoroughly smashed pieces in his hands and examining them. Her eyes were so full of sorrow that he began to panic, "Shit, Abbey..."

"Am fine for now" she murmured, sitting up, "But do not want to go in yet..."

"Your mom can fix this" he said. She scooped up Shiver and brought her inside. Romulus paused, putting the pieces in the palm of his hand and grabbing the super glue in the other. It was probably going to take him all night... When he entered their bedroom, he saw Abbey brushing the miniature mammoth's wooly coat and murmuring to her in Yetish.

He set the fragments down and crawled into bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled as his hands rested on her stomach, his fingers brushing lightly over her bump.

"Romy" she murmured, "Am fine for now...blood thinned with years in down below."

"How long are you gonna be fine for?" he murmured, stroking her cheek lightly, "We can't just sit you in ice, being in water too long puts pressure on the babies."

She laid back on his chest, "Not sure. But tonight, will be fine."

Shiver jumped down with Abbey's brush in her mouth. Before he could speak, he watched as the little mammoth got up on her hind legs, planted her feet firmly on the dresser and put the brush on the top.

Abbey laid down and clicked her tongue. Romulus watched as the tiny mammoth leapt up and laid on her feet. She glanced back to him with a small smile, "Romulus, you are not going to stay up and worry."

"I won't" he murmured, lightly kissing her forehead and tucking her in, "I want you to sleep, baby."

She yawned. He lingered beside her until she had fallen asleep before getting up and getting to work on the broken crystal.

...

Cleo's eyes snapped open. She heard movement and nestled closer into Rocco's arms. Pure terror overwhelmed her. Hearing someone outside her door quickly leave, she took a deep breath. Slipping out of his arms, she quickly slipped her robe on over her nightgown and crept out into the hall.

"I'm only going to say this once" she heard a low, familiar snarl, "Touch her again and I will make your worst nightmares a reality. Do you understand me?"

Peeking around the door, she watched as Valentine's grip on her father never faltered. Her father looked terrified, but Valentine...even in his fury, she could see compassion behind the imposing ferocity. A few more, quieter words were exchanged before Valentine appeared at her side. He gently nudged her to walk with him. A protective arm wrapped around her sides, her eyes flicking to his. Periwinkle blue met burgundy red. His voice was soft, his guard obviously down, "It's alright. Nobody's gonna mess with you anymore."

"Thank you" she murmured to him.

"Go back to bed" he said, "I have to get home."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as he went midway down the stairs. He paused and glanced back, "Because I told Draculaura I would take care of it."

"Of all the people you hurt and let down...you've hurt her, you know. You know this isn't going to fix it. She's my best friend, and she will never fully forgive you for what you did to her."

"I know she won't. I can't begin to ask her to. But, I want to try. She's dear to me, Cleo, she's...she's all I've ever wanted. And with Kate out of the picture right now, I need her more than ever."

"How does it feel to have the a taste of what you do to people?" she asked.

He started walking. Just before he reached the door, he said back, "I never meant to hurt her. Not like that. I didn't know, Cleo...if I had, I never would've laid my hand on her. I love her and I respect her, and I do genuinely mean that. So yes...this is the worst I've felt, and I know I deserve it."

...

Abbey yawned and turned over, feeling the cool spot on the bed beside her. She rubbed her eyes and glanced up to Romulus, seeing him passed out at her desk. She smiled and got up, nudging his head up and busting out into laughter as she saw the ice crystal stuck to his forehead. Very gently, she pried it off his skin and smiled as her skin cooled instantly. She lightly caressed his face as she laid his head back down on his arms, "Thank you, sweet puppy."

He snored in reply, making her beam. Crawling back into bed, she set the crystal on the night stand and held Shiver in her arms. Fast asleep, the tiny mammoth curled into her. Her eyes began to leak warm tears, running down her cheeks and into her pet's soft wool. A light sniffle made Romulus stir. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes before slipping out of the chair and curling up in bed with her, "Why are you crying?"

She glanced back to him and curled into his arms, "Everything you do for me is so amazing. Not feel like I do same for you."

"Well then you're wrong. You've done more for me than you can imagine."

Light tears rolled down her face before they were lightly wiped away by his fingers, "I love you, Abbey. I love you more than you can ever imagine."

She sniffled and curled up in his arms, "Do not deserve you, Romulus..."

"Yeah, you do." He kissed the back of her neck, giving her a gentle squeeze, "So what were you telling the little princess?"

She smiled softly, "Sad story father used to tell me."

"Tell me" he murmured, his eyes still heavy but his ears alert as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"There was once when elders chose boy for girl to marry. Girl was from different village, different tribe. They met when he prove himself to elders. He earn their respect and he earn her love. Was instant connection."

"So what was so sad?" he murmured.

"Both left without saying goodbye."

"So what, they never even met?" he murmured as he stroked her hair.

"No. Never even got her name."

"Is this a true story?" he murmured in her ear with a slight chuckle.

"Was my parents" she breathed. He glanced down to her and watched as she fell back asleep. She was exhausted and he could tell, still something warmed his heart about the way she'd been protected from the truth. He knew that neither of them knew the whole story, he knew that there was no chance either would for a very long time, but there was still a chance for the future.

"Remind me to tell you a better story when you get up" he murmured in her ear, softly kissing her cheek before settling back to bed.

_A/N- So I went to a powwow today! I'm developing a Clawdeen complex with my love for DIY. I'll keep you guys posted. ;) More tomorrow!_


	195. Ispita 5

_5_

Clawd rubbed my shoulder, noticing my tension, "Baby, breathe."

I turned off the news, scowling, "See...I don't want to be a queen, Clawd, but if nobody does their jobs right I might as well take the job off my father's hands."

He rolled his eyes, content to let me rant. I held Luc in the crook of my arm as I made breakfast, "Even Luken knows his limits."

"Yes dear" Clawd said, pretending not to pay attention.

"These morons have no right to talk. Jesus Christ, how long have I been alive? This is the first president to do anything for them since Roosevelt! Shut up and be grateful, he inherited all of the republicans' problems!"

"You're on a roll this morning, aren't you?" he asked.

"I think I really do need to take over for my father, Clawd..."

"I think you need to sit down with your father and have him do his job, because he is wrapped around your little finger."

I sighed and rocked Luc, handing him the waffle as soon as it was cool enough. I ate mine out of a paper towel. He mimicked me, snuggling into me with such happiness. I frowned, "Clawd..."

"Wanna stay home today?" he teased. Luna's eyes lit up, but I shook my head, "Let's make it through today..."

"So, are we going?" he asked. I glanced to Luc and frowned. I shook my head, "No. No, I'm not bringing them. I'm not bringing you, either. You have school."

"You're not going alone" he said.

"I'm bringing Gory" I murmured, glancing down. He stood up and lifted my chin, kissing me softly, "If anything happens, I'm going after you."

I wrapped my arm around his neck, "Have Uncle Vlad on standby then." Our lips locked, our tongues caressing each other's lovingly. Kissing him, slow and deep, my heart swelled with love. He stroked my cheek, murmuring against my lips, "I'd really like it if you took somebody with you who could keep you safe..."

I didn't know why, but the first thing that slipped out of my mouth was the one thing I'd regret saying until the day I died. I set Luc in his chair and looped my arms around Clawd's neck, eager to keep kissing him, "Valentine?"

The mood was killed as if it had been impaled on a silver stake. I regretted it the moment I said it. He glanced at me with a look of shock and confusion, "Him? You're bullshitting."

"It was just a thought" I breathed.

He suddenly grinned. I was worried by that look. "Yeah. Invite Val during lunch today. Make sure your friends know."

"Clawd" I murmured, "Are you going to put a hit on him?"

"Nope" he said. "But I can't control your father."

I suddenly regretted the suggestion with a completely different reason.

...

By the time the weekend had come, Clawd had agreed to teaming up with Bram and letting the kids have a weekend-long play date while Uncle Vlad watched Kate and Valentine's cubs. It was six AM Saturday morning when we left Salem, and MUCH later when we landed in Bucharest. We boarded the train, and by Sunday morning, we were in Transylvania.

"Jesus" Gory muttered, bringing her suitcase onto the platform and setting it on a bench. She produced yet another sweater and slid it on, wrapping a scarf around her neck before shutting her suitcase. Val glanced to me, "Are you alright?"

"I grew up here" I said with a small smile, "I'm surprisingly used to winter in Transylvania."

Still, he slid off his jacket and wrapped it around me. I blushed, slipping my arms in the sleeves. Valentine smelled nothing like sandalwood, he smelled like Stetson Black cologne with a hint of tea. His fingers, encased in leather gloves, slipped through mine. My heart did a fickle jump. Velvet wrapped in leather. Our eyes met shyly.

"Has Clawd ever seen this place before?" he asked, lifting his bag and taking my suitcase for me.

"Yeah. He was here with me last time we visited. It wasn't a happy occasion-"

"Neither is now, it seems" he murmured.

Gory glanced to him cautiously. We walked down the steps off the platform and into the little rural village that graced my homeland. Not much had changed in the hundreds of years I'd lived here or in the fifty since I'd left, just the younger generation.

"I'm glad we're getting to know each other" he murmured, "I'd like to continue doing so."

"I just realized...I hardly know you" I murmured to him, "Clawd and I know each other inside out, but I hardly know you. What brought on the southern?"

"I first went to the new world in the mid eighteen hundreds, after the civil war, back during the Wild West."

"Oh brother" Gory sighed as we made our way across the village square. I could suddenly imagine Valentine in a black cowboy hat with a small bag of goods tossed over his back and a spotted mustang for a steed. I nearly blushed; I hadn't yet taken my hand from his.

"What'd you do there?" I asked. Our hands finally broke as he got the door of a vintage Rolls Royce for us, "I was a bounty hunter."

"Figures" Gory said, taking her bags in with her. I slid in beside Valentine, glancing to Gory and begging for forgiveness with my eyes. She leaned over as he climbed in and planted a firm, harsh kiss on my mouth. I blushed with all it was worth.

"Wow" I whispered, partly to both.

"I stayed there for a while" he said, continuing as if nothing had happened, "I particularly liked the south."

"Cause they owned people?" Gory asked. I shot her a look, almost daring her to pretend she was a saint.

"Because I enjoyed the food for the first time in centuries, I enjoyed the parties, and I enjoyed the women."

I almost frowned. His hand brushed mine once more, "Still...none of the girls compared to you."

Gory closed her eyes. I counted to ten in my head, frowning as I realized so was she. She looked at him with absolute scorn, "Valentine...I'd appreciate it a ton if you moved your hand away from my woman."

"Technically, she's neither of our woman" he said.

"Who does she let kiss her?" Gory nearly growled. I moved to sit beside her, wrapping my arms around her. Val looked a bit put out, but said nothing as I wrapped my arms around her and murmured into her ear, "You know I love you."

"I know. I don't want you to love him too" she growled, wrapping her arm tightly around me.

...

My father was obviously unhappy with who I'd brought with me. The council stayed in half of the castle and we stayed in the other half, away from them.

I smiled at the loud rapping on my door. Gory and I were staying together while Val had the room across the hall, and my father couldn't have been happier on that. He shut the door and lifted me up, sitting me on his lap on the vanity chair. "I understand your undying compassion and your firm belief that everyone can be redeemed...but I don't share it, darling" he murmured.

I ran my brush through my hair, "He can change, Dad...I've seen it."

"Believe me, I know a monster when I see one" he murmured.

I patted his knee, looking at myself in the mirror, "Well, I've grown up and you've gotten old."

He chuckled, "You have grown up, but I am not old." I yawned lightly and cuddled into his arms. He gave me an affectionate squeeze, "But you will always be my little girl."

"Draculaura" Gory called, "I'd come out, but your father's in there."

"So?" I asked.

"Throw me my clothes?" she called back. I giggled and climbed off my father's lap, kissing his cheek. He sighed, "I do trust your judgement, my darling, but...please guard your heart carefully. If anyone hurts you, I'll have to kill them."

"The one you have to worry about isn't even in the room, Daddy" I said with a soft sigh, passing Gory her clothes through the cracked door. My father got up and kissed the top of my head, "Sleep well."

I sighed and leaned on the vanity, knowing Gory would be a while longer. I traced my fingers against the frustrated rivets my fingers had once made when my reflection didn't appear. A more gentle knock. I glanced up and my eyes widened.

Valentine leaned on the door, only in a pair of pajama pants, a liquor bottle in his hand, "Care for a drink before bed?"

"Val" I murmured.

He shut the door, "Come on, I won't get you in trouble. We can go to my room-"

"One drink. Here."

He set the bottle down beside me and said, "Before anything happens due to this...I want to ask you something." His body was so close to mine, his skin lightly radiating warmth. It wasn't much, but it was there. I nodded and he smiled, "We're in Romania...we have no strings attached...am I allowed one slip up while we're away from it all?"

I shivered. The air suddenly seemed so chilly as the space between us closed. His hands rested on my back, his arms encasing me. I put my hands on his chest. They felt limp. I wanted to push him back, but as he closed the distance, my will bent to his.

I shoved him back at the last second, turning my face, "I can't."

"You can't" he breathed, "But I can." He grasped my arm and pulled me closer. His grip was firm, as firm as the kiss he planted on my lips. My eyes widened before they fluttered lightly. I heard his thoughts in my mind as his tongue split my lips. _Just one slip up._ For a moment, I did let him have his slip up. I did want him to soften to me, to let me in and trust me to help him, but then my heart began to protest. I gently pushed him away. He continued to kiss me, so soft and gentlemanly. Anyone else would've given in to those kisses. I didn't.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Val" I murmured to him, "I think you've had too much to drink."

"Then I should leave that with you" he breathed. He gave me a light squeeze and planted a soft, cool kiss on my neck, "Sleep well, pleasant dreams, Draculaura."

Swiftly, he left the room. My knees gave out right then as I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent I refused to accept. Stetson black had formed a clear impression in my mind of a different Val. I was beginning to see behind the monster; I was getting to see the man that once upon a time, I might've loved.

Gory knelt beside me, wrapping her arms around me, "Lala?"

I took her hand and let her help me up. Valentine would not be the other man. Not when the man I loved was waiting at home for me to call.


	196. Ispita 6

_6_

In the middle of the night, I woke up. Between guilt, fear and the fact that I wasn't at home in my bed, I wasn't sleeping well anyway. I wasn't surprised to see Gory's eyes open as she laid beside me, propped up on her elbow. Her glasses were over on the bedside table, her eyes glowing on the more violet side of red. I smiled and cupped her cheek, reassured by her presence.

"Wanna talk?" she murmured, "Your heart's been pounding all night. You smell like fear."

I turned toward her and laid on her arm. Lightly, she toyed with my hair. My fingers ran over her stomach through her red silk pajamas, "How well can you see?"

"You I can see perfectly. Across the room is a blur" she murmured. Gently, she nudged my face upward so my eyes met hers. Her eyes, glowing in the dark, had a visible scar on them. I leaned up and locked eyes with her, my finger stroking under her eyes. She blinked softly and sighed, "It's still healing. I saw Viveka about it after Sangria was born...she told me to give it another few years, at least five..."

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to her.

"For what? A werewolf scratching me in the face? It wasn't you, you know. Or one of yours. Sometimes I genuinely wonder how you do it...you have them wrapped around that delicate little finger of yours. You do that very well, you know. Wrapping people around your little finger..."

I blushed as she kissed my neck. I slipped my arms around her neck and allowed her to bite down. Cuddling with Gory made me realize what Val would never be. He could never be warm and soft. Even Gory, who loved brutality and violence, wouldn't hurt me.

"You know, if he wasn't such a dick, I'd fuck him" she said softly.

I burst into laughter, "You're joking!"

She lightly blushed, "I'm tempted to ask you to spill, he looks like he could be a monster in bed. I'm not saying I'd fall head over heels for him, but he might be a good shag."

I glanced around and tugged the covers over us both. She laughed, huddling closer to me, "What a sleepover."

I blushed, "What do you wanna know?"

"You'd be willing to spill? You naughty girl" she teased, grinning and grasping my shoulder, "Firstly..."

I caught her drift and bit my lip to hold back a laugh as I measured with my hands. She busted up in giggles, "Not bad."

"Bram-?"

"Bigger. Of course. But I'm sure Val is ten times rougher, and that would be a real turn on."

I blushed red. Sometimes I forgot that while Gory was rather tough and dominant, Bram was still her master in her eyes. I glanced to her and she lightly stroked my cheek, "I know. I know, you're so soft and sweet...you really are the little angel that everyone thinks you are. Doesn't mean I am."

"I know you're not" I murmured, trying to calm my burning face.

"I love you" she murmured to me, "I mean that, Draculaura. I just...you do things to people. You make them see what's wrong and try to fix it. You began to make me a better person from the moment we met, and you set yourself to that. You brought me into your life...you made me feel very wanted."

"I do want you" I murmured to her, "Things have changed very fast for me lately. I need someone to share my burdens with, someone that understands me. That's you."

"No matter what happens tomorrow, I will not let anything happen to you." Her hands cradled my face, our foreheads pressing together. I slid my fingers between hers, my heart beating so strongly that I could hear it in my ears. She lightly kissed my lips, exhaling softly against my lips, "I promised Clawd I would keep you safe, and I intend to keep that promise."

...

We had fallen asleep in each other's arms and we woke together with our arms locked around each other. My cheek was nestled into her neck, hers rested atop my head. For a long moment, we laid there together and reveled in the warmth of each others' bodies. Her fingers began to lightly stroke my hair as she yawned, "Good morning."

"Morning" I murmured as I started to slip from her hold. She gently kissed my lips and slid out of bed, then pounced back in, "Oh Jesus! It's cold!"

I giggled and wrapped the blanket around us both. I leaned over and put my slippers on, nudging her to do the same. We tried to function together, sharing body heat as we both shuffled to get our clothes. We were both still tired, but I knew there would only be lingering hours until the council met. I needed her right there by my side, just like last time. Finally sufficiently warm on our own, we split apart to take turns getting dressed. My heart was back in Salem, though a piece of it had come with, wrapped in the blanket with Gory.

"Good morrow princess" Valentine said enthusiastically as he joined me in the kitchen. He lightly kissed my cheek before producing several blood bags and making up a few mugs of the warm, red liquid. I found my mouth watering at the scent. He offered me the end of one bag and I nodded gratefully, drinking a bit cold. It sent shivers through me. He put all of the cups together in the microwave and warmed it up, moving to my side and warming his hands over the stove. I couldn't help myself as I blushed. His arms slipped over mine, my back nestled to his chest. Lightly, he pushed my hair back and kissed my neck, "Please tell me you're interested in dressing for the occasion."

"The last time I went to a council meeting, someone got killed. I'd rather wear something that I can fight in."

"You're a princess" he murmured in my ear, "You need a defender. You deserve to be as beautiful as you wanna be..."

I couldn't help but relax back into his arms. He held my hands and warmed them over the heat, "I promise I won't be out of line this time. I just want you in my life. I'm just fishing for some kind of affirmation...I just want to prove it to myself that I'm worthy of being so close to you."

"My heart does firmly belong to someone else, Val...but once upon a time, maybe a few hundred years ago, I would've loved you. I would've been undoubtedly yours. But that's not the way the world works. You're just going to have to deal with that."

He kissed my hands, "You're not too cold, are you?"

"I'm not too warm either" I teased.

He smirked, but his smile fell. I locked my fingers with his, "You miss her."

"I long for her" he murmured, "Lord knows why."

"You're in love. Love is a powerful thing."

No sooner had I dished out sausage, bacon and pancakes did Gory join us, "Lala, I think something's about to go very wrong."

"Why?" I murmured. Valentine froze. I knew his instinct wasn't to protect, but it was now.

"The council has congregated in the courtyard. They have weapons. Someone is coming and they know about it."

"Correction" Valentine growled, looking out the window. I caught the shapes of figures descending the castle walls and glanced to Gory. It was a sight I hadn't seen since the wars. I went to her and Valentine gently nudged us both back, "They're here."


	197. Ispita 7

_7_

Ten minutes after the initial invasion, things went to hell. The council was fighting their own battle as we fought ours. I was armed with my father's sword, driving the invaders through. They aimed to kill, so did we. Not once in six hundred years had Castle Dracula been taken-I was not about to let that happen now.

"Draculaura!" Gory shouted, yanking me out of the way. The fighter charging me impaled himself on his own double edged staff. I grasped her arm, "Go get my father!"

"And leave you?" Her eyes were desperate. I loved her too much to let her get killed doing this.

"Go!" I watched her take off into the castle, into safety, and I returned my attention to the siege.

"We're getting killed out here!" Valentine shouted.

"That's the point!" I called back. Vampires were creatures of habit; they fought with shield and sword and staff, they shot arrows and they drew battle lines. Valentine was a modernist, he knew guns, he knew poisons, he knew hand-to-hand. He needed me. He was also bold and fearless and so far, we weren't losing. I needed him. A sword struck my shield and its holder slammed me downward. I nearly fell to my knees, shoving the blade back with all that I had. The pressure on my bones became excruciating quickly. I howled out in agony. Valentine appeared at my side and effortlessly twisted his head from his body.

I collapsed, panting. My arms hurt so badly they were tender to touch from my fingers to my elbows. He knelt before me, cupping my face, "Draculaura-"

"We need to keep on...the archers are coming, and they're the better fighters."

He kissed me deeply. I was too exhausted to fight it, but then I tasted it. He'd torn his lip open for me and I greedily drank the blood from his mouth. My teeth clamped down around his tender lip, tearing it further. He groaned and tugged my body against his. I raised my shield to deflect an arrow.

"Do not let the pain hinder you" he breathed against my mouth, his own breaths heavy with lust, "Keep going. Afterward, you can drink from me all you like."

The blood had sent me into a near frenzy. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I tasted it. I slid my shield off my arm and flung it with all of my strength, watching as, effectively, the rest of the enemy forces were taken down. Going back, an archer shot his bow. My hand snapped up in front of my chest and caught the arrow before it could pierce flesh. Valentine's brow quirked, "Impressive."

I took a breath to reply when a sharp pain ripped through my back. A sword poked through the front of my body, and my eyes widened at the sight. Valentine fell at my feet, a dagger in his chest. It was coated in poison, I knew it the second my vision grew fuzzy. My heart leapt and I tried to turn, but my knees became jelly. I collapsed to the ground with Valentine.

...

Catrine DeMew was in heaven, or as close to heaven as she got. There was a chill in the air in Salem and her best friend and boyfriend were getting along. Both had her protective interests at heart and they both could tolerate each other while watching out for the fragile werecat. Her father was down at the university working with Doctor Stine while she leaned on the railing of her terrace, inhaling the cool autumn air.

"You're going to catch a chill" Rochelle said gently as she landed on the terrace.

Catrine smiled, "You worry too much."

Rochelle lightly touched the hearing aids in her friend's ears, "Can you hear without them anymore?"

Catrine closed her eyes, "Hardly. Doctor Stine called it...something degeneration. Soon...I won't be able to hear with the hearing aids."

Rochelle took her gently in her arms, holding her tightly. Catrine smiled, "I agreed to the surgery. Doctor Stine says he can regain my hearing quite easily...not at the level a werecat's should be, but hearing like a human is better than not hearing at all."

"Oh Catrine" Rochelle breathed, hugging her best friend tightly.

"I am so tired of being told that I am weak, Rochelle, I am not. I am simply sick and very tired."

Rochelle's hand pressed to Catrine's forehead and cheeks, frowning as she felt the heat of her skin, "What are you still doing out here?"

"I brought in my planting boxes and closed my kiln up tight...I brought in my bistro set too."

"Catrine!" Rochelle scolded, "Why didn't you ask me to come over and help you? Or Manny?"

"Because I do not need help" she said, walking back to the glass doors, "Come in, please?"

Rochelle did, if for no other reason than to insure her friend got rest. Catrine locked up and drew the curtains before crawling into bed. Rochelle felt her fever rage and she sat on the bed beside her gingerly, "There is something you're not telling me."

Catrine's eyes slid closed and she shuddered gently, "Nothing Rochelle, I am just so tired..."

"Then rest" she murmured, "Get some rest and heal for me, mon cherie."

Catrine huddled into the fetal position under the blankets, trembling delicately with chills. Rochelle longed to scoop her up and cradle her best friend's tiny body protectively in her cold stone arms, but she knew it would cause Catrine discomfort. She got up and wandered down to the kitchen, putting on a can of soup.

The door swung open and closed too loudly as Manny let himself in, "Catrine?"

"She is upstairs asleep!" Rochelle nearly hissed, "Keep your voice down! She is sick!"

"Sick?" he said, latching the door behind him, "Since when? She was fine this morning."

"Since now. She has the flu from this horrible weather, she always gets it when the seasons change."

"Always?" he asked, frowning.

"Always. She tries to be independent but obviously cannot...Catrine is far too delicate to be exposed to such climate change, what was her father thinking?"

"That she'd be safe here" Manny said, "And she is. Getting sick won't hurt her-"

"Getting sick could kill her" Rochelle hissed, her voice even lower, "If she's agreed to the good doctor's surgery, she's on immune-suppressants. She could contract anything and it could kill her."

"Why would she be on immune-suppressants?" he asked.

"Because it is a transplant, you fool, they have to get her new inner ears in and make sure her body doesn't reject them."

Manny's expression almost filled with anger, but he held it back, "If the hearing aids are working, why would she agree?"

"Because eventually, they will stop working. She will go deaf. I know Catrine, she has overcome every one of her handicaps, and I know that most people are not disabled but differently-abled...Catrine is too fragile for this differently-abled outlook. You must understand, Manny, that the girl up there has bones like a twig. If you grab her arm the wrong way, they will break. This is why I am so hesitant to let your relationship with Catrine continue. If you hit her in the chest, you would kill her."

He growled, "I wouldn't hurt her."

"You say that now, but I've taken my history" she nearly growled back, "And I will not let you hurt Catrine. She is practically my sister, and she is going through too much right now to let you hurt her even more."

The image she had painted was too vivid in his mind. He could playfully tug her close and break her arm. He could roll on top of her wrong on the couch and crush her chest. He exhaled slowly, "Let me take care of her, Rochelle."

"Please be gentle with her" Rochelle murmured before she ducked out. Manny's hands balled into fists. He turned the heat off on the stove and went up to Catrine's room. She had uncurled, but only slightly. He took her heating pad out from the drawer of her nightstand and plugged it in, gently lifting her side to lay her on top of it. She hardly stirred. He touched her face and felt the blazing of heat under her light fur.

He rubbed her back and tucked the blankets closer to her, muttering as he got up, "If Heath saw me now..."

...

A shockwave of pain rolled from my spine up my body. I gasped and rolled on my back. My eyes slowly began to un-blur. The first thing I noticed was Gory. She'd been beaten so badly that her blood was still flowing. I rolled onto my stomach and dragged myself across the dungeon floor to her side. I kissed her neck softly, stroking her cheek, "Oh baby..."

She stirred and breathed a harsh gasp, holding her chest, "Gods! Ah!"

"What hurts?" I murmured.

"Chest kicked in" she panted. Her eyes were unfocused as they locked with mine. I nearly collapsed again, but Valentine caught me as I went limp in his arms. He pressed his wrist to my mouth, "Drink."

My mouth clamped down over his vein. He stroked my side lovingly, holding me close in his arms. I felt the pain fade away, replaced with relaxation. I drank his blood gently, rolling my shoulders to relieve the tension.

"Speak to me, angel" he breathed against my lips.

"Everything's stiff" I murmured. "She needs you..."

He crawled away to feed Gory. I rolled on my side, breathing heavily. Blood covered the stone floor. The room reeked of death. I held my hand over my face, my body starting to awaken more and more.

"Daddy" I breathed, getting to my feet, "Daddy! Oh god..."

Valentine looked at me. We were both weak, but of all of us, he had the best chance. Gory picked herself up and crawled to the side, breathing heavily, "Go."

Valentine came to me. I cradled his wrist and kissed it shut, my hands resting against his arm, warm skin to cold skin. His eyes were dark and full of hunger, "I need you. More than I ever thought I'd need you."

"Please go find my father" I breathed.

Very gently, he cornered me against the bars. His mouth hungrily captured mine and I was too weak to fight it. I just went limp in his arms. Coolness surrounded me as he held me up and his fangs, so gently, pierced my neck. I nearly blacked out for a moment, but his tongue sealed the wound. He gently set me down and held my face, "I will be right back for you."

"Hurry" I breathed.

He softly kissed my forehead before he disappeared. I trusted him. It wasn't just for the moment, it was in general. He had proven himself to me, and now I trusted him. Gory met my eyes and murmured, "Are you alright?"

"I'll heal" I breathed, "You?"

"It's days like today I regret not being Iron Man."

I closed my eyes and let my head roll lightly against the bars. My heart had given in to rationale. If Valentine didn't really love me, why would he have put his life on the line for me? Why would he have saved me and Gory and gone to help my father? If he didn't love me, he would've killed me that first time without regret. Suddenly, I didn't doubt his love for me. If I knew anything, it was that hate never quelled love. When he returned home, I was going to help him fix his relationship with Kate. I had to. After everything he did for me, he deserved to be happy too. I felt Gory close and I let myself puddle weakly against her, my head in her lap, too exhausted to move much any longer.


	198. Ispita 8

_8_

"Clawrk" Harriet said gently, stirring her husband from his place on the couch. He blinked awake, growling slightly, "What time is it?"

"Late" she murmured, rubbing his shoulder, "What're you still doing up?"

"I told Draculaura to contact me after the council meeting let out" he murmured, "If I was asleep, she hasn't called yet."

"Maybe she knows what time it is and wanted you to rest" she murmured, looping her arms around his neck.

"Something's wrong" he said, getting up. She sighed as he called. He glanced to her and scowled, "Straight to voicemail."

"Clawrk, what time is it in Romania?" she asked with a small smile.

"England is six hours ahead." He did the math and scowled, "She'd be awake."

Harriet's jaw set, "Do you want me to go tell Clawd?"

Clawrk nodded as he began to wake the other elder pack members. With a small frown of worry, Harriet started back up the stairs to get her phone.

"Mom? What's going on?" Howleen asked as she stood in the hallway, her eyes half-cracked.

"Go back to bed Leena" Harriet murmured, kissing the top of her head. When Howleen had shuffled back off to bed, true panic began to bloom in the pit of her stomach. Normally, everyone received word after the shots had been called. Now, she would have to see off her husband and son and other boys whose parents would be just as worried. Against the vampire council, it was wishful thinking to hope for a winning battle.

She didn't call Clawd. She waited as the phone rang, her legs curled up under her.

"Hullo?" came the sleepy voice she'd been waiting for.

"Livvy? They're in trouble."

She was awake nearly instantly, "When's the next flight out?"

"It doesn't matter, you have a private jet."

...

I heard the door being ripped off its hinges. I knew it took effort, but when the sharp clatter pierced my exhaustion, my eyes opened to see Valentine gathering Gory into his arms. My father scooped me up gently. I smiled as I realized he'd torn the bars from the stone.

"Draculaura" he murmured to me. I looked up at him and forced a small smile, "I'm okay Daddy..."

"I'm better" Gory said. I saw her pushing Valentine off, "Whatever you need to do, I'll back you up."

Valentine glanced to my father. Gently, Daddy put me in his arms and led Gory toward the other end of the castle. Val carried me into the kitchen and produced the still-warm mug of blood, "Drink."

I pushed myself up, finding his arm supporting me. Shooting him a grateful glance, I took the cup and downed everything. It brought back just enough of my strength to go after the other two.

"Calm yourself" he murmured in my ear, "Take it slow. Just take it slow. You'll make yourself sick."

"What happened?" I murmured, leaving the third cup for him. He wrapped me in his arms as if I still needed the support. I welcomed the coolness of his skin as mine blazed back to a pleasant warmth. He lightly caressed my cheek, "We were both stabbed and dragged down to the dungeons. I have to admit, I see what you see in Gory now...probably half of her bones were broken, but she was still putting up a fight."

"You were awake" I breathed, surprised by his strength.

"I told you I would look after you, I wouldn't dare let anyone hurt you while you were already down."

My heart warmed at those words. I blushed lightly, "Why did you step up for me now?"

"Because you needed me, and my jealousy is worth nothing when it hurts you so. I love you and I want to be with you. We're together now. Now you truly know me and now I can back away and let things run their course. I just wanted you to see that I wasn't the monster you thought I was."

I had said that if it had been a few centuries ago, we would've been in love. The castle really was the perfect setting for that. I could imagine strolling arm-in-arm with him through the snow. I could imagine late, tender nights spent burning candles in the library, simply curled up together with classic literature and a blanket around the both of us. I could imagine being at his side during war and being his princess during peace. Valentine would've been the boy my father would've chosen for me if he'd gotten a say.

"I just realized, you're just like my father" I said with a soft laugh. He raised a brow. I stroked his cheek, "You're noble, even though you're selfish. You have the capacity to be kind and tender even though you choose brutality. You are a pure, despicable monster...and you are also a very good person."

"I appreciate the faith, but I'm also a coward."

"A coward doesn't put his life on the line for the woman he loves" I murmured to him. There was still a slight haze from the calming of bloodlust in my mind, but I couldn't blame it on that. I slipped my arms around his neck and I kissed him. He kissed back instantly, firmly exerting his dominance. I melted in his arms and I kissed him with all that I had at the moment. Relief, gratitude, passion, love, it all began to flow from my heart to his. He held me so close our chests touched. I felt his heart rate increasing. He drew back with a wild growl and buried his face into my neck, kissing softly as his warm tongue ran over my skin. He placed gentle love bites on my tender skin. I bared my neck to him and moaned as I held onto his shoulders. I could imagine all too vividly being lost in the heat of passion with him. His hands had begun to caress while somehow still remaining gentlemanly.

My eyes slipped shut, "Clawd..."

He dropped me. I squeaked and glanced up at him, biting my lip as I watched his eyes fill with the pure agony of rejection. He'd been trying so hard...He simply stepped over me and walked out. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I pressed my lips tightly together. I wanted to cry out an apology, even though I knew it wouldn't be sincere. All of the things I could finally see with Val I had already done with Clawd. I loved someone else with all of my heart and it broke my heart to see that I was breaking Valentine's.

"You're a monster, just like him. Didn't take much figuring out."

One of the other males from the council had entered the room. From the bloody sword in his hand, I knew he was the one who had ordered this.

"You're right" I said, surprised at the shaky monotone that my voice came out. "I am a monster." I was hurting them both and I knew it. He probably thought the blood that was on my clothes was from someone else, not my own and a bit of a drip from desperate feeding. "I am Daddy's little girl."

All emotion shut off. I struck out, slamming him back into the wall. He was up in a heart beat, attacking with his sword. I was still armed; I produced my own. It was like every thought process shut down in the same moment. Valentine I could've cared less for. Clawd was back at home, safe with my children. I had made peace with the animal that was desperately clawing from the back of my mind and the pit of my soul, trying to be free. I let it out.

He watched in horror as my head lowered. I felt the re-aligning of my teeth to make way for the thicker, sharper lower canines. I felt my eyes change as everything became just a few degrees clearer. I changed, and I threw my head back and howled. It was seconded by the massive howl of the largest Beta wolf I had ever seen, but knew very well. The sword clattered to the floor. Beautiful, elegant black claws replaced my manicured fingernails. I snarled from the pit of my stomach. Being a werewolf was easier. I had made peace with the fact that I was an animal a long time ago, and this was the living embodiment.


	199. Ispita 9

_9_

The attack was swift. I slammed forward and tackled him. Claws sought flesh, tearing it open. Ripped silk and velvet under my hands, real gem embroidery gone. Vampires were far too flowery for my taste. I did a complete somersault and threw him through the heavy wooden doors. Was the whole council behind the setup? By the looks of it, that was the case. A plan to kill the last pure vampires in the Dracula family. Little did they know, that was yet another difference between us and Uncle Vlad now. I tore into him, taking pleasure in the scream of pure agony.

A woman cried his name and stared in horror. I knew what I looked like. I looked like a monster and I felt like one too. My father hadn't stopped his systematic destruction, but only one thing stopped me.

Valentine was staring at me like he didn't know me. That was true, he didn't. The woman that would've loved Valentine had died hundreds of years ago. The Dracula Princess had been dead the moment I began to cry for a human. When I grew a soul, when I found out that I, too, possessed a heart and a spine and began to stand up for myself and everyone else who couldn't, that was when the woman that loved Valentine died. Fragments of the person I once was remained, it was those fragments of me that loved him.

Gory was probably the only vampire in the room in awe. As I moved away from the dying vampire, I realized I'd sunk my claws directly into his heart. I felt the urge to beg for forgiveness for all the destruction I caused. Silently, she moved to me; the fight had all but left the three of us. My father could handle himself now. I knelt before her and she caressed my hair, my face and my back as she lowered herself to my level. Almost a year ago, she never would've done that. She would've been more horrified than Valentine and shunned me for eternity.

A soft, startled laugh burst from her lips, "Oh my god. You're beautiful." Her hands caressed my hair with wonder. Her fingers ran tenderly over my wolfen nose and my parted lips, as if daring herself to touch my sharper teeth. She was more vulnerable to me than she had ever been, like little red before the wolf. I leaned up and pressed my lips gently to hers, "Thank you."

"Why haven't I seen you this way before?" she breathed, cupping my face, examining my eyes. I would've compared the look on her face to that of a poor girl picking up a Louis Vuitton purse for the first time; not totally unattainable, worth reverence, and more than worthy of receiving all the love in her heart.

"I thought you'd look down on me" I murmured.

She laughed. I brought her close, "Forgive me for worrying."

"That's the point, you silly, stupid girl...you never have to worry about my love for you." She cradled my face. I let my eyes close for a moment, allowing myself to calm and return to normal. It was much more gentle changing back than it was changing. The absence of Valentine's presence became painfully aware; he hadn't stayed for the display of affection. It might've been uninteresting to him or it might've been painful. Being able to achieve lycanthropy meant that there was a balance between the vampire and the wolf-something Clawd and I had given each other. Something that would make us both truly immortal.

I scowled as I smelled blood. My hand reached for Gory's and she gently drew back, "It's just a flesh wound."

I offered my wrist, "Drink."

She took another step toward me. I could see that she was in pain, and I wrapped her in my arms, letting her feed directly from my neck. Gratefully, she bit down. I sunk to the floor with her, holding her close.

"Lala" my father growled, "Take her upstairs."

I nodded, scooping her up in my arms and dashing past, barely missing the strike of an arrow. No more blood needed to be shed in front of me, that was for sure.

I laid her down on my bed and grasped my blinking, vibrating phone. It had turned itself on, probably from the sheer number of missed calls. I answered, "Whoever this is, can't it wait?"

"Is three am and Romulus think he leaving, tell him different" Abbey said.

"She picked up?" I heard Romulus nearly shout.

Abbey replied to him, "Of course she pick up! We talking Draculaura!"

"You might be the only person on the street that's called me once" I said, shifting the phone to my shoulder as I stroked my hand lightly over the healing wound on Gory's torso. She purred softly with contentment at the touch.

Romulus took the phone, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, we're fine" I said, "What's the panic about?"

"You weren't picking up" he said.

"Charging!" I snapped. They could get the explanation later. "Now, who started this?"

"Clawrk called up Marie. I guess Tyler told Spectra, because the Ghostly Gossip went wild-"

"Call Spectra and tell her I'm alive, please. And tell Clawrk to tell everyone to stop calling."

I hung up on him. Gory smiled, "Lala..that was rude."

"I'm tired" I admitted, crawling into bed beside her. She laughed, "Just where we started..."

"You don't think less of me, do you?"

"You got me to make friends with zombies. Why in all hell would I think less of you because you turn into a purse pom?"

"I do not turn into a purse pom!" I nearly gasped, "I turn into a werewolf!"

"You looked like a purse pom" she said, "A homicidal purse pom, at that. You're an attack cuddle-muffin."

"I should slap you right now" I muttered.

"Oh don't be offended, you're cute as sin" she said, pulling me close. I watched her wound heal and lightly caressed her upper stomach through the rip in her shirt. She giggled, "That tickles."

"He thinks less of me" I murmured.

She propped up on her elbow, breaking her sweetly silly mood, "Draculaura, you are beautiful. You are kind, you are strong and you are proud. Do not let your spirit be broken over rejection by Valentine, this is what we wanted."

"I was falling in love with him" I breathed.

"Bitch please." She rolled her eyes, "I heard you call him Clawd. I might not be Spectra, but I have an ear for gossip and that, back there, you would've regretted for the rest of your life."

I heard a howl and a scream. I grit my teeth, clamping my hands over my ears. She drew me in close and rubbed my back, holding me tightly against her body, "Shh...Lala...don't cry."

I couldn't hold it back. My heart felt wounded. Like always, my father was oblivious to my agony because he'd never spent his unlife as a teenage girl. "I gave Val a chance to have my heart...just a little...and he chucked it like a hand grenade in Halo..."

"If you can make a Halo reference, Clawd is definitely the boy for you."

I couldn't even laugh at her teasing. I didn't wanna hear the massacre anymore. I didn't want to face my feelings, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. I buried my face in her shoulder and did just that.


	200. Ispita Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Gory laid beside me as we laid in the grass after school. The moment we had returned, Valentine had gone to Ashley's and given the most romantic proposal he'd ever made to get Kate back. And he had. It seemed like she would now be his treasure, or at least his prized pet. For some reason, that had wounded my heart. Livvy, Clawrk, Clawd and Bram had gotten the debrief from the events in Romania, and life had moved on.

Too quickly if anyone asked me, but no one had.

Gory slid her hand from the shade into the sun to grasp mine. I laced my fingers with hers. She smirked, "Does this make you feel better?"

I wanted to say no, but it would've been a lie. I squeezed her hand, "Yeah."

"See, you just need someone to hold your hand" she said with a small smile. I grinned and crawled over to her, "Gory...I adore you."

"I adore you too" she said and tugged me closer, "You are my best friend."

"And you're mine" she murmured. Her lips split into a small smile as she kissed me softly, "I should go. Bram needs all the help he can get lately."

I giggled, "Have fun."

She got up and grabbed her bag, taking her leave from around the side of the house. I laid in the sun and I exhaled, letting the warm, orange glow behind my eyes sprout and become a little bit of happiness. I heard the grass shift as someone familiar laid beside me and looped his warm arm around my stomach, "Hey sexy."

"Hey beautiful" Clawd murmured back to me, kissing my neck. I giggled and glanced to him, kissing his jaw in return. He stroked my cheek lightly, "Come on in. I missed you."

"I wanna cuddle" I murmured as I clung to him. He scooped me up and brought me inside, "Then cuddle we shall."

...

The Ghostly Gossip was abuzz with Catrine going to the Stine's for her surgery and the tons of well-wishes that came with that. What surprised Gory the most was that she was genuinely happy. Everything was in its proper place in the universe. Kate and Valentine were back together, nothing had happened between Valentine and Draculaura, and she was home. She dumped her bag down inside the door and beelined for Gabriel. He and his sister latched onto her knit vest as she scooped them up and held them close to her.

"Welcome home love" Bram murmured, slipping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

She smiled, "I hope you just got up for a bathroom break, I appreciate the help but I can't take another night of your cooking."

"I ordered in" he murmured in her ear, "We have time to catch up on."

She kissed both of the babies before setting them back down to play and wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, pouting playfully, "But I have homework."

"Do it later" he nearly growled, kissing her possessively. She giggled, clinging to him as he lifted her up and carried her to the couch. She continued to kiss him as he looped his fingers through the belt loops of her torn up jeans. She laughed, running her fingers through the thick golden locks and tugging lightly, "I missed you too."

His eyes ran hungrily over the charm necklace looping over her dark top. He grinned, "You know what I missed?"

A spark of wickedness appeared in her eyes, "Maybe..."

"I finished that book you left me" he murmured in her ear, "I think you intentionally try to tease me."

She bit her lower lip, "Maybe I do...and maybe I don't."

"God I love you" he said, grinning as he softly kissed her lips. "I think we're going to have more than enough fun in a bit."

She lightly kissed him back, "Calm yourself, fifty shades of sexy. We'll get to it."

...

For the first time in the Egyptian princess's life, she didn't care that her makeup was a mess. She sobbed as she started filming herself in the mirror. "I am selfish. I know that. I am selfish and I don't deserve your pity...Rocco, I love you. Don't tell Isis about this, please...just focus on the happy. Never let her forget me. And don't let Nefera find out. Not until after the baby is born. I love you all...and I'm sorry. Ghoulia...thank you so much for helping me. Thank you for being there for me. Deuce...I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I'm sorry...but I can't do it anymore."

She stopped the recording and quietly shut the door to the bathroom. Her toddler daughter, her purpose for living was fast asleep, safe within the practically vault-sealed room. Cleo climbed in her bathtub in her gold robe and lightly picked up the butcher knife she brought with her. The bruises on her body ached. Her heart felt hollow; she couldn't have begun to imagine what had occurred, not until it was already upon her. Her hands shook. It wasn't going to be clean and it wasn't going to be quick, but she was too scared to drown herself. She didn't have the courage to hang herself. One brief flash of pain...one ache...and it would fade. She swallowed thickly and began to cry. For a moment, she debated revisiting drowning, but she found herself unable to suffer that kind of pain. The last of her will was clinging to life, the little voice in her mind telling her that it would get better. She knew, though. She knew that it wouldn't and she wouldn't dare bring Nefera back from Cairo for this. A moment of strength-this would benefit them all. Rocco would take Isis and she would be safe. Nefera wouldn't know yet-but she wouldn't let anything happen to them. In that brief moment, she nearly screamed at the sharp, swift, deep slice. Blood dripped down the side of the tub and began to pool around her knees.

She laid back, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

...

"Just give me a second, Deenie." Deuce shut the car door and jogged up the path to Cleo's house. He let himself in and went up to her room, feeling around behind the gilded trim above the door and reaching in the hidden hollow for her spare key. He let himself into the bedroom and called out, "Cleo? Hey, Deenie still had your notes, I figured you'd want them."

While he knew he should've left, Isis was alone, sleeping in her crib. Even if Rocco was raising her, he still felt a paternal pull to the tiny little girl. He set his bag down beside her bed and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking lightly, "Cleo. Cleo, you okay?"

He listened, but he didn't hear shifting in water. He didn't hear the sound of her iCoffin or even of his ex ignoring him. He hit panic overload, drew back and slammed his shoulder into the door, cracking off the lock. The sound didn't even wake the sleeping baby.

Her wrist had been unwrapped, the bruising on her skin visible. Her skin was ashen, and her wrist had shifted, hanging over the side of the bathtub so the long, deep gash was bared. Blood pooled on the floor, still running freely from her wrist.

"Shit, Cleo!" he shouted, going to her side. The blood in the bathtub had pooled around her; most was drained, but some still lingered on her skin. He cradled both of her wrists, his arm wrapping around her back, "Cleo. Cleo! Wake up! _Cleo!_"

**MH**

_A/N- WELL! Don't I always do this? My true level of evil shows when the final chapter rolls around!_

_Stay tuned- NIGHTMARES OF RADCLIFFE WAY is going to be posted in a few hours!_


End file.
